Kingdom Hearts 3: The Fairy Tail
by LoveDarkPit
Summary: Taking place during Kingdom Hearts 3 and 6 months after the Alvarez Empire arc., Sora, Donald, and Goofy accidentally landed in Earth Land instead of Olympus Coliseum. When the trio meet the Fairy Tail guild, the magic guilds of Fiore must unite and fight with Sora against Master Xehanort and his thirteen seekers of darkness. This is a story we deserve. I do not own KH or FT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Man, I'm board.", said the young man with pink hair.

"Do you want some of my fish?", asked the blue cat sitting next to him gnawing on fish.

"Not unless it cooked."

"How could you Natsu! Fish always taste good when its raw!", said the blue cat.

The two people were Natsu Dragneel and his partner Happy, sitting in their guild hall Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in all of Fiore. Everyone in their guild hall is enjoying their drinks or heading out on their jobs.

A blond hair woman walks towards the two and said, "You guys, we need to get back to work. Just because we beat Zeref doesn't mean we can keep goofing around. There still other bad things out there."

Lucy Heartfilia has been working with Natsu and Happy ever since she joined the guild.

"Geez, Lucy. There nothing to challenge now since Zeref and Acnologia are gone."

"You sure about that?", said a shirtless young man as he ran towards Natsu and punched him in the face, sending him flying towards the wall.

"Why don't we settle things!"

A brunette women who was drinking a barrel of alcohol at the bar shouted, "Gray, your clothes."

"Crap!"

Gray Fullbuster is a talented wizard and Natsu's rival and at the bar is Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"Gary-sama, your still so manly. Determined to beat Natsu-san to impress Juvia!", said a blue hair woman.

"It seems there at it again.", said a blue hair little girl.

"They can never keep themselves under control.", said a white cat next to the little girl.

Juvia Lockser has always desired Gray's love and attention. The little girl, Wendy Marvell has always got used to seeing Natsu and Gray fight, while her cat partner,

Charle, has not.

"That's Natsu and Gray for ya.", said a young woman working behind the bar.

"Punching someone without them noticing is unmanly, Gray!", shouted a young man at the bar.

"I'm sure Natsu will bounce back.", said the girl next to the young man.

These are the Strauss siblings: Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna.

Natsu got up from the strike and shouted, "Eat this!"

Natsu punched Gray in the gut and send him flying towards another member who was sitting at a table with a girl.

"Are they doing this again?", asked a blond muscular man.

"It not surprising.", said a woman wearing glasses.

"It seems they fight each other because they cannot challenge your superior strength.", said a long green hair man.

"Na, they just hate each other's guts, right babies?", said a man wearing a medieval helmet with floating tikis behind him.

"Hate guts! Hate guts!", said the tikis.

Laxus Dreyar is a powerful guild member and next to him is his loyal team, the Raijin Tribe: Evergreen, Fried Justine, and Bickslow.

Gray got up from the blow and said, "Not too bad!"

But the guild member, who Gray crashed into, got up and punched him.

"That hurt you Bastard!", shouted the guild member.

The girl who was sitting with the guild member said, "Geez, not this again."

"There no stopping him now.", said a panther next to the girl.

Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily are partners like Natsu and Happy and Wendy and Carla. The girl next to them is Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail's bookworm.

Natsu then suddenly ran up towards Gray and Gajeel and struck his face with his foot.

"Your too slow!", said Natsu and then the entire guild was broken into a brawl.

"Aw, come on! We have to get back to work!", shouted Lucy.

"Aw let them have it Lucy. I'm fine with it as long as they don't touch my fish.", said Happy as he was about to eat another fish until fire and ice came towards him.

The fire struck his fish and the ice struck him and Happy shouted, "Why does this happen to me!?"

"Sorry!", both Natsu and Gray shouted.

Happy's fish was sent flying into the air until it landed on top of a strawberry cake that someone was about to eat. Lucy looked behind and saw in fear a young woman, trembling in angry.

"Uh-oh. She gonna blow!", said Lucy as she backed away from her.

The young woman stood up and walked over to the brawling guild members and shouted, "That's enough!"

Everyone stop fighting and looked at the woman with shocked and fear and everyone said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Erza Scarlet the most powerful female wizard in all of Fairy Tail.

"Since we defeated powerful enemies during the war, our team work should not falter in this brawl. So what was the point of _ruining my cake!?_ "

"Eh?"

"On your feet. Die with dignity!"

Everyone screamed and ran for their lives.

"Quit running like cowards!"

Lucy was now hanging at the bar with Mirajane and asked her, "Will they ever get over this?"

"I don't know. But seeing them having fun fighting each other is one of the reasons that makes this guild special."

"Yeah, your right."

"It nice to see them happy. But those damn brats are going to be the death of me someday!", said an old man at the bar.

"Oh, Master! I didn't even see you there. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, why not."

Makarov Dreyar: the 3rd, 6th, and 8th Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is now a paraplegic since the war.

Lucy lean against the bar table and sighed, but smiled.

 _It been half of year since our battle with Zeref, Acnologia, and the Alvarez Empire. So much has changed with everyone outside our guild and I am almost done with my book. I must admit, during the war, I was pretty scared. Especially when I found out Natsu's fate if he defeated Zeref. But now that the dust has settled and everyone is doing alright, I feel happy that I'm with everyone. And I hope that someday I will find Aquarius' Key so we can be together again._

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu falling on top of her.

She shouted, "Why can't I get a break around here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, start talking.", said the duck to the boy.

"You were gone a long time. What were ya doin'?", asked the tall dog as a boy was running up the stairs towards him.

"Heh heh heh. Secret. I'm back!", said the boy as he open the door in front of him.

Sora is the legendary hero of the Keyblade and goes on adventures with his friends Donald Duck: a magician, and Goofy: a knight.

But when he open the door, no one was inside except an old wizard sitting at his desk.

The three of them walked in and Sora asked, "Huh? Just us?"

"The others had more important work to do. So I sent them on their way.", said the old man.

His name is Yen Sid, a retired Keyblade Master but still assist Sora in his adventures.

Sora sighed. "That's great. They coulda said good-bye."

An angry Donald said, "It's your fault you missed them."

"It is not. I just like to say good-bye to all my friends."

"Then do it faster!"

"I'm here now, right?"

Yen Sid spoke up, "We have matters to discuss."

"In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discussed this before, Sora."

All three nodded.

"Your Mark of Mastery Exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired."

Sora looked shocked.

"Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel, and in the process stripped you of most of the power you had gained by then. I suspect you already noticed this, correct?"

Sora looked sad and disappointed in himself while his friends said, "Sora…"

But with a smile on his face, Sora said, "Whatever! Happens all the time."

Yen Sid continued, "Yes. Chip and Dale are currently analyzing data that Ansem the Wise provided to Riku and which could offer us a clue to retrieving our friends' lost hearts. I have very high hopes for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort's plan still lies with you, Sora. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all the guardians of light."

Sora understood what he met.

"But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power-the power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. There is someone who lost his strength and found it again, a true hero to whom you ought to pay a visit."

Sora then started to flex his muscles while Yen Sid said, "Perhaps he can point you in the right direction."

Sora answered, "Got it."

Donald spoke, "Master Yen Sid...:"

Goofy continued, "You can count on us to take care of Sora!"

"I would have it no other way. I put Sora in your hands."

Sora excitedly said, "Donald! Goofy!"

Donald then said, "You can't become a master without us!"

"Huh?"

Goofy the said, "I never woulda thought you'd fail that exam, Sora."

"Hey!"

"Face it, you're just a half-pint."

"But the three of us together make a whole pint!"

"Pint an' a half."

"And don't forget, we'll keep an eye on you."

"Oh, this is gonna be lots of fun!"

"It's not a vacation!"

"Let's go", said Sora as all three of them put their hands together.

"Count on us!"

* * *

On the Gummi Ship, Sora was in deep thought. "How're we supposed to get there now?"

"What? I thought you knew!", said Donald.

"Looks like all the old highways are closed.", said Goofy. "Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Sora should trust the guidance his heart gives?"

Donald said, "C'mon, Sora. Which way?"

"Ummm…"

"Hey, would you get serious?"

"Gimme a break, I'm trying. These things take time!"

"Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there.", said Goofy.

"Hmmm…", said Sora as he was trying to concentrate.

"Well?", asked Donald.

Sora sighed, "Sorry, I got nothin'. What did you expect?"

Donald sighed as well.

Then Goofy said, "'May your heart be your guiding key'."

"Huh? What's that?", asked Sora.

Goofy explained, "Master Yen Sid always said that, right before we went off on any of our real important adventures."

"Really? Ring a bell?"

Donald nodded his head.

"Maybe I just imagined it."

"'May my heart be my guiding key'.", Sora repeated.

Sora then smiled and ran towards the front window and summoning his Keyblade, he said, "I've got it!"

He pointed his blade at the window and the top part of the blade began to glow. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of the ship and Donald and Goofy shouted, "It's a gate!"

With a laugh, Sora excitedly said, "All right! Olympus Coliseum, here we come!"

The ship then moved into the portal and the portal disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait a sec. Could someone explain how we ended up here.", said Sora.

It turns out the portal that was supposed to lead to Olympus Coliseum, only led Sora, Donald, and Goofy to a port town. It was a very nice and beautiful town near the ocean, but most of the buildings in the town were under construction and the town roads look pretty damaged.

"I don't know! We thought you knew!", said Donald.

Sora sighed, "Great. Now what are we supposed to do?"

Goofy spoke up, "Why don't we ask around for now."

They walked up to a fishing stand and Sora asked the owner, "Excuse Me, but do you know what this place is?"

"This is the Port Town, Hargeon.", the owner answered.

"Why is everything under construction?", asked Donald.

The owner answered, "It was crazy! 6 months ago, there was a war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire. The Empire took control of this port until several wizard guilds retook the port. Near the end of the war, a dragon came and started to destroy the place until all the guilds in Fiore defeated the dragon! I'm so glad that I survived reopen my shop."

"Wow!", all three of them said.

"Hey guys. I'm sensing strong magic in this world. Maybe we can find and learn some new magic here.", said Donald.

Both Sora and Goofy agreed.

"Hey, do you know if there are any magic shops here?", asked Sora.

"I'm afraid not. Hargeon is a fishing place, there has been no magical guild that existed here."

The three of them looked down in disappointment.

The owner then said, "Don't give your hopes up. The next town over has some magic shops there."

"Really.", said Sora.

"Yes. It's called Magnolia. The train here can lead you there."

"Thank you, sir! Come on, lets go!"

The three of them then boarded on the train and headed to Magnolia.

* * *

While on the train, Sora asked, "Hey, how do you feel about this adventure?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

Then Donald answered, "I don't really know. I'm ready to fight for the King, but at the same time I feel scared."

Goofy nodded.

"This might be our toughest battle yet. To be honest, I'm scared too.", said Sora.

"But, I want to end this battle so that everyone can be happy again. Roxas, Axel, Namine, that girl, and those three Keyblade Wielders, they deserve a happy life."

Both Donald and Goofy smiled.

The microphones on the train then came on and said, " _Attention, passengers. We are now arriving at Magnolia Station. Thank you for your patience and we hope you have a great visit in Magnolia Town."_

"Guess our ride is over, huh?"

The three of them got off and entered Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Man, I need a break from all that hard work we been doing on those jobs.", said Lucy as she was walking to her apartment.

 _We've been working really hard on a lot of jobs, so everyone agreed we will take a break for a while. This is really great! Not only I have enough money to pay my rent, but I can finally have some time to finish my book._

Lucy arrived at her apartment and just when she open the door, she saw Natsu sitting on her chair eating chips while Happy was on the floor eating.

"Hey, Lucy.", they both said.

"My bedroom!", Lucy shouted. "Get out of here, you jerks!"

"Sorry, but your place is always fun.", said Natsu.

"Aye.", said Happy.

Lucy sighed and sat down. "So what are you planning on doing during the break?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to look for a challenge but ain't got anything."

"Aye, it can't be helped. With Zeref and his books gone, I don't think we'll be seeing any dark guilds trying to do something."

Lucy stood up and said, "Well why don't we take a trip to Mt. Hakobe. I'm sure you would love to fight some Vulcans."

"Hey yeah, that does sound fun! Thanks, Lucy", said Natsu.

As they started to head out the door, a explosion occurred outside, shocking the trio.

"Wh-what was that!?", asked a nervous Lucy.

"I don't know.", said a serious Natsu.

Natsu opened the door and saw people running from what looks like black imp like creatures and imp like knights.

"What are they?", asked Lucy, nerviously.

Natsu then sprang into action eliminated the monsters with his fire dragon magic.

Lucy headed towards the people and asked, "What is going on?"

A woman answered, "I don't know they appeared out of nowhere and started attacking people."

"Alright, get out of here now. Natsu, let clear this area and get back to the guild."

"Right!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow, it so big!", said Sora.

The three of them were wondering around Magnolia, enjoying the beautiful city.

"I'm surprised that only a few buildings are under construction, unlike Hargeon.", said Donald.

"Maybe the population here is bigger.", said Goofy.

The three of them stop in front of a building at the center of town, it had two towers on each corner and there was a massive door at the front.

"Whoa!", the three of them said.

"Excuse me, but what this building called?", Sora asked a person who was walking into the building.

"This is Kardia Cathedral, Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks", the person answered.

"It really beautiful!", said Goofy.

"Was this town attacked by a dragon, too?", asked Donald.

"Yes. And the Alvarez Empire came and destroyed the town, too. But we weren't worried because Fairy Tail was here and they save us."

"Were they one of the magical guilds that assisted the defeat of the dragon?"

"Yes. The guilds were Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and other wizards from different guilds."

Suddenly they heard an explosion behind the cathedral. Everyone was screaming and running away from the cathedral.

"What the hell was that!?", the person shouted.

"I don't know, but get out of here now! We'll take care of it.", said Sora.

The trio then ran towards the explosion and saw imp like shadows and imp like knights destroying everything in town.

"The Heartless!", the trio shouted as they summoned their weapons.

They cut the monsters down that were in that area and then move to the next part of town.

"Damn, I really wanted to explore this town some more!", said Sora.

"Me too, but we got to get rid of them and find some magic that will help us!", said Donald.

Goofy turned around and shouted, "Look there!"

Goofy was pointing at three figures fighting the heartless in the streets. One had pink hair who produced fire from his fist, another was a blue cat with wings, and the other was a blond woman who was wearing a dress.

"Who are they?", asked Sora.

"And how can they fight the Heartless!?", Donald shouted.

The woman was attacking the heartless in front of her with light magic until Sora saw a Soldier sneaking up on her. Sora then ran towards the Soldier and shouted, "Watch out!"

The woman turned around and saw Sora striking the Soldier down, and the Soldier disappeared.

Sora turned around and asked, "Are you alright?"

The woman looked shocked, but she came out of her trance and said, "Yes, thank you."

"Alright."

"That key shape sword your holding, are you some kind of special Celestial Wizard?"

"Um, no. I'm-"

"Lucy!"

The woman turned around and saw the pink hair boy and the blue cat running towards the two.

"Are you alright?", asked the boy.

"Yeah, Natsu."

"Hey, we need to hurry to the guild hall and check on the others!", said the cat.

Sora looked blank and muttered, "A talking flying blue cat!?"

"Whose this?", the boy, Natsu, asked.

"He the one who saved me.", the woman, Lucy, explain.

"Really, thanks all lot, buddy!", said Natsu with a smile.

"Sora!"

Donald and Goofy were running towards the group.

"There still a ton of enemies here! We need to get movin'!", said Donald.

"The duck is talking!", shouted the cat.

"Wak! The cat is talking!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Uh, geez.", sighed Lucy.

"Uh, guys? What about the Heartless?", asked Goofy.

"He-art-less?", question Natsu.

"Is that what those monsters are called?", asked Lucy.

"Yes, they are monsters of darkness and the weapons we have can defeat them. We need to go now!", said Sora.

With a grin, Natsu then shouted, "Alright! Let go, Happy!"

The cat, Happy, then shouted, "Aye, sir!"

Happy then grabbed Natsu's back and lift him in the air heading straight for the Heartless.

Lucy then ask, "Can you help us reach to our guild hall? Our friends need help!"

Gripping his keyblade, Sora said, "No problem!"

The four of them ran straight towards the Heartless and to the guild hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Everyone, split up into groups of two or three and defend each section of the town!", shouted Erza.

The wizards of Fairy Tail split into groups. Gray and Juvia headed Northwest along with Gajeel and Panther Lily. Team Shadow Gear: Levy, Jet, and Droy headed North along with the Raijin Tribe. Wendy and Charle headed Northeast with Elfman and Lisanna. Mirajane and Cana headed East with Mest Gryder and Reedus Jonah. In the Southeast were Alzack Connel and Bisca Moulin. In the South were Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. In the Southwest, were Max Alors and Warren Rocko. And finally in the West was Nab Lasaro and Vijeeter Ecor. The ones who stayed at the guild hall were Erza, Laxus, Makarov, Romeo Conbolt, Asuka Connel, Kinana, and Laki Olietta to defend it.

Erza headed inside the guild hall and ask Makarov, "Master, it rare that monsters would attack Magnolia. Do you know what they are?"

"Hmm. Unfortunately I don't. I never scene creatures behave in such a way.", said Makarov.

"Do you think they belong to a dark guild?"

"I don't know about that either. There haven't been a lot of activities with dark guilds since the war ended. This could probably mean that the remaining dark guilds reunited to take us down or someone else is pulling the strings."

" _Hey, guys! Can you hear me?"_ It was Warren's telepathy.

" _Loud and clear Warren. What your status?"_ , said Erza.

" _New monsters began to show up! They look much bigger than those imp like creatures we saw in town. Will be engaging with them now!"_

" _Same here!"_ It was Gray _. "These monsters look like giant birds and flying pirates."_

" _Just keep on fighting! We cannot lose this town again!", said Erza._

" _Erza!"_

"That sounded like Lucy.", said Makarov.

" _Yes, Lucy?", Erza answered._

" _Me, Natsu, and Happy found someone that might help us with these monsters. Me and that person are on our way now!"_

" _Where is Natsu?"_

" _Natsu is fighting at Kardia Cathedral with Happy."_

" _What is that person's name?"_

" _I don't know he never gave me a name."_

" _Please hurry, Lucy. These monsters are really powerful!"_ That was Mirajane.

" _On it!"_

Laki then entered the guild hall in a panic.

"Erza, the monsters are right outside!", she said.

"Leave them to me. You watch the master!", said Erza. She then re-quip into her Heaven's Wheel armor and headed outside.

The monster that was in front of her was a armor type monster that was purple and it's limbs were not connecting, they were floating and swinging in the air. The arms were like claws, it's feet were giant boots, and it's head wore a helmet. There was also a symbol on it's chest: it was a black heart with a red x on it.

She also saw Romeo on the ground beaten up and Laxus in front of the monster, he receive some injuries but not too major.

"Anything to report?", asked Erza.

"It swings its arms around in circles and its legs move away from the body and stomps hard on the ground."

"Alright, let beat this thing."

Erza and Laxus charged at the monster.

"I will take the arms, you take the legs!", said Erza.

" **Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!"**

Her swords were sent straight towards the monster's flying hands and destroyed them. The legs then stomp really hard on the ground, but both and Erza and Laxus jumped into the air and Laxus sent his lightning fist to the ground, creating an electrical shock wave that destroyed the legs. Erza then charged at the enemy.

" **Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!"**

A pentagram shape was made on the enemy's chest, a giant glowing heart came out of the monster, and the monster disappeared.

Erza breathed, "It's finished."

"Erza! Laxus! Behind you!", shouted Romeo.

They both turned around and saw a massive curved sword heading straight towards them. It was too late and both of them were hit in the abdomen and sent towards a house wall. It was another giant monster. But this time it's head was in a shape of a cobra, looks mechanical, and has six arms: two are holding two large sharp silver crescent swords.

Both Erza and Laxus were having trouble getting back up as the monster heads straight towards them. Just as the monster was about to finish them, a clashing sound was heard. The monster then had a x sliced on it's chest, a heart came out of the monster like before, and the monster disappeared.

Erza then saw a figured before: he had brown spiky hair, looked sixteen, and was holding a key shape blade.

The boy then asked her, "Are you ok?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you ok?", Sora asked the red haired woman.

"Yes, thank you.", she replied.

Sora reached for her hand and pulled her up. He did the same for the blond man.

"Erza!"

Lucy came running towards her comrade, Erza, along with Donald and Goofy.

"Lucy, is this the one you were speaking of?", asked Erza.

"Yes."

"Can you trust him?", asked the blond man.

"Wak! Hey, of course you can trust him! Who do you think you're dealing with?", said Donald.

"My name is Sora. I know these monsters well and the weapon I wield can defeat them. Let me help you."

"Very well. We welcome your assistance, Sora. My name is Erza Scarlet and this is Laxus Dreyar, we are both S-Class members of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Um, guys?", said Goofy. He was pointing over near the streets and saw dozen of Neoshadows coming towards them.

"Everyone! Back inside and barricade the doors!", Erza commanded.

They all ran inside the guild hall and shut the door and when they were going to block it with furniture, Sora said, "Let me."

Sora then pointed his Keyblade at the door and locked it.

"How did you do that?", asked Lucy.

"That is one of the many features my weapon can do. Oh and one more thing."

 **"Cure!"**

Sora used cure on Erza, Laxus, a boy with dark purple hair, a little girl, a girl with short hair, and a girl with glasses. They all looked shocked.

"This is just like Wendy's sky healing magic. Where did you learn this ancient technique?", asked the girl with glasses.

"Another feature."

"Well since you are here, can you tell us who we are facing with.", said an old man sitting at the bar.

"Who are you?", asked Sora.

"This is Fairy Tail's Guild Master: Makarov Dreyar.", answered Lucy.

"Oh. My name is Sora, this one name is Donald, and that one's Goofy."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I have already been introduced and you met Lucy, Erza, and Laxus. The girl with the glasses is Laki Olietta, this boy here is Romeo Conbolt, the one with short hair is Kinana, and this little girl is Asuka Connel. Now could you tell us about these monsters?"

"They are called the Heartless. They are the darkness in people's hearts and wishes to find the world's heart and consume it."

" _Consume it!?_ You mean they want are world eaten?", asked a nervous Lucy.

"What happens when a world is 'consumed'?", asked Erza.

"That world is sent to the Realm of Darkness. Along with anyone who hasn't escape.", said Goofy.

Shock and fear was all over their faces.

"What do we do?", asked Laki.

"Like I said before. The weapon I wield can defeat them. I just need to get to the areas were there are Heartless.", proposed Sora.

"How are you supposed to get to each part of town?", asked Donald.

"Yeah, and how ya' supposed to keep your strength if it keeps declining from each battle?", said Goofy.

"We have to do something! Or this town is going to get destroyed!"

The trio were thinking until Erza said, "Warren! Get me Mest on the line!"

Couple of seconds later someone answered. _"Yes, Erza?"_

" _Mest. Get over here with Wendy. We have something that will end this battle!"_

" _Roger!"_

"How did she do that?", asked Goofy.

"One of our members, Warren Rocko, can use Telepathy magic to communicate with others. Right now Warren is connected to everyone on the battlefield and is having Mest bring Wendy over.", Lucy explained.

"Whoa!", the trio responded.

Then, a man with a scar on his cheek appeared with a girl with blue hair.

"Erza, were here.", he said.

"Alright. Mest, Wendy, this is Sora. He wields a weapon that can defeat these monsters. Mest, I need you to teleport Sora and Wendy to each area the monsters are. Wendy, we need you to keep Sora's strength up so he can defeat them. Lucy and Laki: guard the Master, Kinana, and Asuka. The rest of us will deal with them outside."

"Roger!", they all said.

Erza then turned to Donald and Goofy and asked, "Can you fight?"

"Yes, ma'am!", they replied.

"Sora before you go. Could you unlock the door?", asked Erza.

"Yes." He pointed his Keyblade at the door and unlocked it.

"Ready, you two?", asked Mest.

"Yes!", Sora and Wendy replied and they disappeared.

Erza then said, "Alright. Charge!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where are we now?", asked Sora when they arrived at a unknown area.

"We are Northwest of Magnolia. Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Panther Lily should be fighting here.", said Mest.

"Let's go!", said Wendy.

They then saw four people fighting a group of Air Pirates and Wyverns.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

" **Water Slicer!"**

Ice arrows and water blades were thrown at the heartless, but only a few were hit and more came back.

"Damn! Could this get more annoying?", said the boy, who was shirtless.

"Juvia wants to finish this so she could be with Gray-sama!", said the blue haired girl.

" **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"**

A man with black hair slammed his fist at a Wyvern and sent it flying.

"Yeah, these bastards are a really pain in the ass!", said the man with black hair.

He also had a cat with wings on it's back and the cat said, "There has to be someway!"

Mest then teleported Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia to him and Wendy.

"Mest, what the hell are you doing?", Gray shouted.

"Look.", Mest replied.

He pointed at Sora, who was in the air, shouting, "Take this!

 **"Mega Flare!"**

A huge fireball was summoned from his Keyblade and destroyed all the Air Pirates and Wyvern. All of them looked shocked, then Mest cleared his mined and said, "Go return to the guild hall! Erza needs back, she'll explain everything. Leave the monsters to him!"

"Ok!", they all said.

"Who is he?", asked the shirtless boy.

"Juvia doesn't know, but Juvia thinks Gray-sama is handsome without a shirt!"

"Mest, Wendy!", Sora called and they teleported again.

"We are North of Magnolia. Team Shadow Gear and the Raijin Tribe should be here."

They saw a group of people fighting dozen of Darkballs.

"How long will they keep this up?", asked the girl with the headband.

"I honestly don't know. I never seen monsters like these before.", said the man with the long green hair.

"Sora-san, I'll use my magic to make you faster.", said Wendy.

"Thanks!"

 **"Vernier!"**

Sora then started to glow with blue light. He then dashed towards the Darkballs and sliced them, defeating them.

"Both teams head to the guild hall!", said Mest.

They three of them continued to Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, and West, and with Sora slicing and firing magic at the heartless until there were no more in each area.

"Alright, I think that all of them.", said Sora.

"That was incredible, Sora-san!", said an excited Wendy.

"Erza, this is Mest. We finished defeated the monsters."

" _Good, we need you back here! A giant heartless tower appeared! We need Sora!"_

"Sora!", Mest called and the three of them teleported back to the guild hall.

When they arrived, they saw a swarm of heartless shadows together and traveling in a wave.

"It's called the Demon Tide. Shadow heartless that are group together and it even more powerful than the Demon Tower.", Donald explained.

"How do we beat it?", asked Laxus.

"We must destroy the surface to reach the core and destroy the core.", said Goofy.

The Demon Tide then struck the ground, disappear from the surface, and reappearing underneath everyone's feet. Everyone was launched in the air, but Sora and Erza dove straight towards the tide.

 **"Flight Armor: Sonic Claw!"**

Erza changed into a leopard type outfit and sliced the tide in all directions, revealing the orange core. Sora then sliced the core as fast as he could. But before he could finished it, the swarm shadows reappeared and pushed both of them back.

"Damn. This monster will be difficult.", said Sora.

"We cannot lose! Let's keep going with that same method.", said Erza as she charged again.

Then all of the guild members charged as well, hitting the tide until the core was revealed again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then headed towards the core and launch their attacks at it, causing same shadows to disappear. Eventually, the tide started to attack more aggressively, knocking everyone away from the it. Erza and Laxus charged again, but the tide knock both of them away with bloody scratches on them.

 **"Water Nebula!"**

 **"Ice-make: Geiser!"**

Two mages combined their power and sent it at the tide, and it took it head on. The area was covered in smoke, until the tide came through and directly hitting the two mages.

"Gray-sama!", shouted Juvia.

"I'm find!", said Gray.

Suddenly, a giant fireball came crashing down on the tide, destroying dozens of shadows.

"Wow, Gray. You really let yourself go on this.", said a figure coming from the smoke.

"Oh, your the one to talk! Where were you when I was working my ass off!", Gray rebutted as the figure appear to be Natsu.

"Well you did one good thing, saving this for me!"

Natsu jumped into the air as the tide headed straight to him.

 **"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!"**

Natsu slammed his fired fist at the tide, destroying many Shadows. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked shocked and awed by Natsu's power.

Sora turned to Lucy and ask, "So powerful. How does he do that!?"

"It's called Dragon Slayer magic. It the magic Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus use, Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer, Wendy is the sky dragon slayer, and Laxus is the lightning dragon slayer. Excluting Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were taught by dragons to use their powers to defeat other dragons.", Lucy explained.

"You're kidding!", Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted.

Meanwhile, Natsu destroyed almost all of the shadows, revealing the core.

"This will teach you to never mess with Fairy Tail!"

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:** **Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade** **!"**

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages the tide, completely destroying it.

Sora, still shocked, then said, "Wow! Is everyone in Fairy Tail this powerful!?"

"You bet! This is the strongest guild!", said Lucy.

"Aye, sir!", shouted Happy.

"Looks like I took care of your problem, Gray.", Natsu smirkingly said.

"I've coulda handle it, you just swooped in and took all the glory.", said an annoying Gray.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama. Juvia is still here for you!", said Juvia as she was hugging Gray.

"Ugh! Get off me!", said Gray, as he pushed her aside and slammed his fist at Natsu's face.

"Oh, you want to go, huh!?"

"I'll take you on!"

Gray and Natsu started fighting with each other while everyone was laughing.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were shocked.

"Why are they fighting!?", asked Sora.

"It always like this.", Lucy answered.

"Hey, do you think they should help us?", asked Goofy.

"Wak, Goofy! They cannot know about the other worlds!"

"But they look so strong. Maybe they could help us against the Organization."

"But, the rules-"

"The rules are now broken since the Organization and it's monsters are running around, disrupting everything. Goofy right, we should ask for their help.", said Sora.

Suddenly, Gray landed on top of Donald.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Gray then got up and Donald kicked him in the head and shouted, "Wak! What the big idea, you jerk!"

Donald, Natsu, and Gray started to fight each other.

"Uh, geez.", sighed Sora.

After seeing enough of this, Erza then walked over, pinned Donald down with her foot, grab Gray and Natsu by their hairs, and hit them with their heads. "That's enough!"

"I apology for this, Sora.", said Erza.

"It fine.", he said. "Besides, we want to ask you guys for help."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the guild.", said Lucy.

Sora already knew Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet, Laxus and Makarov Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Panther Lily, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Romeo Conbolt, Asuka Connel, Warren Rocko, and Mest Gryder.

"This is Cana Alberona, she uses card magic which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Her cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as 'all-round': she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects. She also a alcoholic."

"Share a drink with me sometime!", Cana said as she was drinking a barrel of alcohol, the three looked stunned.

"This is Team Shadow Gear: Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy. Levy uses Solid Script magic: a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects, Jet uses speed magic, and Droy uses plant magic."

"If you need help finding info, we're here to help.", said Levy.

"This is the Raijin Tribe, Laxus' bodyguards: Fried Justine who uses Dark Ecriture: which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his sword or his own fingers, Evergreen uses Fairy Magic: which allows her to produce a peculiar substance from her body, this being thin, light and luminous dust; and Stone Eye: she removes her glasses and turns people into stone, and Bickslow who uses Human Possession magic: which allows Bickslow to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes."

"Mess with the Raijin Tribe and Laxus, then you die!", said Fried which made the three shuddered.

"These are the Strauss siblings who use Take-Over and Transformation Magic: Mirajane who uses Demon Souls, Elfman who uses Beast Souls, and Lisanna who uses Animal Souls."

"Man up!", shouted Elfman.

"Next is Reedus Jonah which he can use Pict Magic: he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him."

"Oui."

"Next is the Connels: Alzack and Bisca Moulin, parents of Asuka. Alzack uses Guns Magic and Bisca uses Requip Guns like Erza."

"Yeehaw!"

"Macao Conbolt, Romeo's father, he uses Purple Flare: a purple type fire. Wakaba Mine, he uses Smoke Magic."

"I was once Master.", said Macao.

"Nobody cares, dad.", said Romeo.

"Max Alors, uses sand magic: Sandstorm."

"Nab Lasaro, uses Animal Possession Magic: which allows him to confine an animal's spirit within himself and then use that spirit to aid him in battle."

"Finally, Vijeeter Ecor, uses Dancer: which allows him to able to increase the fighting capacity of his allies, and to decrease the power of foes by dancing."

"Amazing!", said Sora.

"Now that you know who we are. You want to ask use for help?"

"Yes. We are world travelers, defending the hearts of worlds, hearts of people, and the light from the darkness. The weapon I wield is called a Keyblade which is the only weapon to defeat them."

"What does it do?", asked Erza.

"The Keyblade purpose is to lock or unlock anything, even the hearts of people. It is a sword, but it can also use magic, transform into other weapons, and summon others."

"Summon? So are you like a Celestial Wizard?", asked Lucy.

"I never heard of 'Celestial Wizard' before. That is your magic, right?"

"Yes. I use my keys that I have a contract with to summon spirits from the Celestial World."

"Really. Anyway, to acquire it: The Keyblade only lets a chosen wielder hold it, but those with the strength of heart to wield a Keyblade are able to give or take them from others, or take control of them if they have been abandoned. Those incapable of wielding a Keyblade cannot keep it, even if a wielder hands it to them. A wielder is able to summon or dispel their Keyblades at will. To become a True Keyblade Master, you must train a long time and to pass the Mark of Mastery Exam."

"I wonder if the Mark of Mastery is like our S-Class Exam?", questioned Cana.

"You said you were world travelers?"

"Yes, the keyblade can also open gateways to let us travel to other worlds. This information has been kept secret for centuries, even telling anyone about this is considered breaking the laws."

"But why are you telling us?", asked Gray.

"Because I believe you can help us with our fight against the darkness."

"When you mean 'darkness' your referring to the Heartless?", asked Erza.

"Yes. Heartless are the monsters of darkness that take people's hearts to make new heartless. There are two types: A Pureblood Heartless are natural Heartless, born from the darkness in people's hearts, A Emblem Heartless, on the other hand, were originally created from a machine designed to reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by darkness. Once that machine was activated, most stolen hearts become Emblems, provided they contain darkness. Either way, the Heartless are mindless creatures, acting on instinct to seek light and consume it and eventually seeking the world's heart and consume it too, sending that world and anyone left on it to the Realm of Darkness. They won't stop until they consume the heart of all worlds."

"A-and the heart of all worlds is what?", questioned a nervous Lucy.

Everyone looked scared and shocked by this news.

"Kingdom Hearts.", answered Sora. "It is the heart of all worlds, and the source of ultimate power and wisdom. It can be considered an aggregate of hearts. In the Age of Fairy Tales, it was believed that the light came from Kingdom Hearts, but it has the power of light and darkness and it was protected by its counterpart: the _X_ -blade. People then began to fight over Kingdom Hearts and the _X_ -blade. The Keyblades were modeled after the _X_ -blade to match its power, darkness was born in their hearts, war broke out for that light, and the universe was consumed in darkness."

Everyone in the guild hall was still in shocked.

"What happen after that?", asked Happy.

"Small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children and they began to rebuild the lost universe. It is the one were in now, in which all of the worlds that were once one are now divided. The worlds are covered in invisible walls that are kept up by the world's heart or core and if the core was consumed the walls will go down too."

"What happen to the _X_ -blade?", asked Laxus.

"The blade was split into twenty pieces: seven of light, thirteen of darkness."

"Ugh, here we go again with the number seven!", shouted Natsu.

"Silence, Natsu.", said Makarov.

"When a heartless is destroy, as you saw today, the heart is release and is left wandering until it's nobody has been defeated."

"Nobody?", questioned Gajeel.

"They are the body and soul of a strong-willed individual who has lost their heart. They appear to be white creatures, but people with the strongest wills are able to retain human form when they become Nobodies. At birth, Nobodies are rejected by both light and darkness. Instead, they are made to walk the realm between and doomed to a state of non-existence. Nobodies are said to be incapable of experiencing emotion. While they tend to retain the memories they made as humans, the feelings they display are merely an act. Memories alone enable Nobodies to correctly respond to the situations in which they find themselves. Despite this, Nobodies are able to think for themselves and are organized, whereas the Heartless are more instinctual enemies. Once a heartless and nobody have been defeated, that person may return to normal."

The Fairy Tail members still look shooken.

"I think we just got ourselves into another situation.", said Gray.

"How do you know about all of this?", Erza asked.

"When I was fourteen, the heartless invaded my homeland. It was during that crisis that I obtained the keyblade. It was meant for my friend, but he gave into darkness and it was passed on to me. My world was consumed but I manage to restore it, along with other worlds, by defeating the heartless' leader: Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness. A year later, I had to defeat the Nobody's leader: Xemnas. But we weren't prepared for the arrival of the true enemy. Ansem and Xemnas' true human form: Master Xehanort."

"Master Xehanort.", Natsu whispered.

"He is a very powerful Keyblade Master who research the Keyblade War seeks to restart it again to obtain Kingdom Hearts to reshape the universe in his image. He gave up his body to obtain time travel and sent Ansem to find versions of himself in each time and bring them back to the future to create thirteen seekers of darkness with his heart inside them."

"Th-that nuts!", said Happy.

"Why would anyone turn into someone else?", questioned Charle.

"I don't know. Originally, the thirteen seekers were the nobodies' leaders: the Organization XIII. But it fell apart as some members were considered too weak or traitorist to make this happen. Now that Xehanort is back, the three of us were sent to find the Seven Guardians of Light and The Key To Return Hearts. We were going to Olympus Coliseum to regain the strength I lost when Xehanort almost turn me into his vessel, but we ended up at the port town Hargeon. A shop owner then told us about Magnolia having lots of magical shops and how it was a center of a war that took place months ago. We then decide to head here to learn some new magic, until the heartless showed up."

"And that when he save me.", said Lucy.

"The three of us talked about it and we want you guys to come with us and help defeat the new Organization, we seen the way you fight and we need help against them. Please, will you accept this offer."

"And what happens when we say no?", asked Gray.

"We will erase your memories of us and we will leave this world."

The guild was pondering about this info, until Natsu jumped on the table and shouted, "Why don't we do this? We have fought for this guild and Earthland many times, and these guys are asking us help that might affect everyone in the universe. As members of Fairy Tail, we never back down against a fight or refuse anyone help. Besides, this is the perfect chance for a challenge!"

The entire guild hall then smiled, encouraged by his words.

Erza said, "I would love to assist in this fight as well."

"Yeah.", said Gray.

"Yes.", said Juvia.

"Yeah.", said Lucy.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

The entire guild hall was then cheering on Natsu's words, until someone said, "Hold on."

It was Makarov. "I know we need to help them and I accept that, but like Alvarez we are facing a powerful opponent. We cannot attack them with just one guild. Call the Magic Council."

"Gramps what are you doing?", asked Natsu.

"We are going to tell the Magic Council about this and have them contact all the guilds in Fiore to assist in this fight. Erza, go contact Crime Sorciere."

The entire room was cheering at this sight of news.

Natsu shouted, "Get ready, Xehanort! Cause Fairy Tail is going to kick your ass!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You have a really nice place here.", exclaimed Sora, as he entered Lucy's Apartment.

"Thanks, it cost 70,000 Jewels a month and hey-!", said Sora. Donald, Goofy, and Lucy saw Natsu and Happy doing sit-ups.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" they both said.

Lucy responded, "Quit breaking into my house!"

"So they break into a woman house?", questioned Donald.

"That creepy and rude!", said Sora.

"Aw, but I think it's adorable they want to stay with her.", said Goofy.

"What? No! That's not it at all!", Lucy rebuked in reference to Goofy's comment.

"Are they in love?", Donald speculated.

"Maybe. I mean the guy just goes into her house whenever he wants to.", answered Sora.

"I can hear you and its not like that. These two jerks keep breaking into my house and touching my stuff!"

"Oh.", said the trio.

"That's because your place is fun.", exclaimed Natsu.

"Aye.", agreed Happy.

"Anyways, this Magic Council of yours agreed to help us?", asked Sora.

"Yes. The Magic Council is run by the Ten Wizard Saints and governs the magical guilds in all of Earth Land. I'm glad this council is taking control of this situation and having the guilds fight together again.", Happy exclaimed.

"Why is that?", asked Goofy.

He continued, "The previous Magic Council was mean. They always had to follow their rules in order to maintain balance. If something bad happened, they would punish a wizard or sacrifice people to stop something."

"Wak! They can't do that!"

"Don't worry. This council is more understanding now.", said Lucy, reassuring them.

"So, which guild is doing what?", asked Natsu.

"Sabertooth's members - Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, Minerva Orland, Yukino Agria, and Sorano Agria - are going to help this King Mickey and Riku find the previous Keyblade Wielders along with Crime Sorciere.", Lucy explained.

Sora cut in, "I know Sabertooth and it's members, but who Crime Sorciere?"

Lucy continued, "An independent guild: one that is not a legal guild or dark guild. Their job is to destroy anything related to Zeref or dark guilds."

"Zeref?"

"He is the legendary Black Wizard, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. He created demons called the Books of Zeref and was the emperor of the Alvarez Empire.", explained Lucy.

Happy mindlessly added, "Aye, he is also Natsu's older brother."

"Happy!" yelled Lucy.

Happy, realizing his mistake, covered his mouth and apologized to Natsu.

"It okay, buddy. To be honest, it was actually awesome to fight Zeref. That fight proves that no one should mess with me!", Natsu reassured him.

Everyone was smiling at Natsu's words.

Lucy continued about the other guilds. "Mermaid Heel is heading to Radiant Garden for extra security along with Raijin Tribe and Team Shadow Gear. Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia will be working with two Keyblade Wielders in-training along with Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, and Mest. Everyone else is going to stay in Earth Land to protect it."

"What about you guys?", Sora asked.

"Me, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, and Panther Lily are joining you guys."

Donald, having a realization, shouted, "How are you supposed to fit on the Gummi Ship?!"

Lucy picked a deck of cards up off the table and handed them to Sora as she explained, "We checked out your ship and we found a solution to that problem: Cana gave Sora the power to use Card Dimension to turn us into cards. You can seal and release us anytime you want to."

"At least I won't be affected by motion sickness.", said Natsu.

Confused by this comment, Goofy questions Natsu's motion sickness. Lucy explains to them all that motion sickness is a Dragon Slayer's, like Natsu, number one weakness. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Lucy wrapped up her explanation to answer it. She opened it and saw Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, and Panther Lily outside.

"Are we ready to go?", asked Ezra.

"Natsu, Happy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Are you ready?", Lucy asked as the group came downstairs.

"Yeah!", they all answered.

"I guess that's it."

"Gi Hi! Can't wait to fight someone with my Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel yelled excitedly.

"Yeah. I want to trash those Organization losers!", Gray agreed.

"Wherever Gray-sama goes Juvia will be there!", said Juvia, admiring Gray's bravery.

"This is going to big fight. We're not going to hold back.", Lily said, encouraging the group to do their best.

"Seeing new worlds sounds really exciting!", said Wendy.

"Let just hope we don't spill the beans about being in different worlds.", said Charles.

"We should get going now.", Laxus insisted.

Erza nodded her head, agreeing with Laxus, and said, "Yes, Sora?"

Sora held the cards in the air and shouted, **"Card Dimension!"** The card shined and the Fairy Tail wizards were turned into cards. The trio grabbed the cards and Sora courageously exclaimed, "Alright, let's go to Olympus Coliseum!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two seagulls were flying over the ocean towards a massive castle, surrounded by houses and windmills. They flew near buildings and dove back near the water again. In the water, there were fish swimming, causing ripples on the surface. The seagulls returned to the sky, soaring around where shimmering gondolas hung. These connected every massive castle in the area.

Meanwhile, inside the massive castle, two boys were playing a game of chess. One had black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with several bangs falling off to the right side of his face. He is dressed in a white and red lined haori that has a hood, along with ( a slightly shorter than normal ) light-colored hakama. The other boy had mildly tanned skin and silver hair hanging down onto his shoulders. He wore a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots.

The silver-haired boy asked his friend, "Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War?"

"Huh? Of course I have.", answered the black-haired boy.

"Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war over ownership of light.", the silver-haired boy explained as he knocked out his friend's white pawn.

"Yeah, the Master's favorite story.", said the black-haired boy as he made his move, continuing their game.

"I wonder what they planned on doing with Kingdom Hearts after...making it appear."

"Who knows? I don't get why anyone would initiate a war."

As he was collecting more white pieces, the silver-haired boy asked his friend, "So...you know the 'Lost Masters'?"

"Who?", the black-haired boy curiously asked.

"They're the ones who started the Keyblade War."

"Never heard of 'em. Where'd you hear about that?", the black-haired boy ask as he took the white piece he had and took another black piece.

Still lost in thought, the silver-haired boy missed the question.

"Or... they're the ones for whom the war started.", he said as he took another white piece.

"I'm not following you.", The black-haired boy moved his piece on a square, but the silver-haired boy took that piece yet again.

"You can drop the facade.", he said.

"Facade?"

"'On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire.' A prospective Keyblade Master should know this."

"If you say so."

The silver-haired boy gazed upwards and saw a keyblade hanging on a mural. It had a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, carved in it was a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing and set with a blue eye. The Keychain is made of small, grey links, and the token is an entangled, grey talisman with an additional blue eye.

"The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the World. The future-it's already been written.", the silver-haired boy stated, somewhat in awe.

"Really? I'm not so sure about that. Besides, who's to say I can't change it? And maybe light will prevail.", said the black-haired boy with a small hint of courage and hope in his eyes. He grabbed his white piece and took down another black piece.

The silver-haired boy chuckled and said, "Pretty confident. But things aren't in your favor." The silver-haired then moved his black piece and took another white piece.

The black-haired boy pondered his friend's words for a moment, then said, "Perhaps. But unlike darkness, there is more to light than meets the eye."

The black-haired boy took another black piece. He then looked up towards his friend with a new fire beginning in him and said, "You might be surprised."

The silver-haired boy could tell something was brewing, meeting his friend's eyes over the chessboard, he stated: "Oh, I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At long last, the time had come. The planets were edging into perfect alignment...and the plan Hades devised eighteen years ago was about to reach fruition. The Fates had predicted this very future-the day he would seize control of Olympus and rule over all the cosmos. Hades' previous attempts-using Terra, Cloud, and Auron to advance his plans for conquest-had failed. The hour was not yet right. But now, the planets were aligned and nothing could possibly go wrong. A wave of darkness lanced down from their celestial rank, and one by one, Hades freed the Titans from their prison-some of them the same monstrosities that Sora and his friends had already fought and bested before. With both the Titans and his longing for vengeance against Zeus reinvigorated, Hades began his attack on Olympus.

The group appeared inside of a cave and looked around.

"No fanfare?", questioned Sora.

He made a horn sound as Donald put his hand next to his ear, but nothing happened.

"Un-uh…", said Donald. Sora sighed.

"Nope, looks like we missed the Coliseum.", said Goofy.

"So, where are we?", asked Happy.

"Sora, _you_ opened the gate!", shouted an angry Donald.

"Come down, Donald-san.", said Wendy in a gentle tone.

Sora chuckled. "I was a little off again. Sorry! We'll find him. But we need to go!"

"He right.", said Erza. "But do you know where?"

Sora then began to walk towards the mountains.

"Up the mountain?", questioned Donald.

"Yeah. 'Up' is the usual direction."

"I like the way you think Sora. Let go, Happy!", said Natsu as he ran towards the cliffs.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy as he followed Natsu.

"Well, never hurts to have your head in the clouds.", said Goofy.

"Exactly!", said Sora.

Donald and Lucy sighed. "Hey. We're leaving!", shouted Sora. Donald and Lucy panicked and ran after the group.

As they exit the cave, the group was ambushed by Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, and a new bird type heartless.

"I guess this is the welcoming committee.", said Gray.

"Here we go!", said Lucy. She grabbed one of her gold keys.

 **"Star Dress: Virgo Form!"**

Lucy's regular clothes disappeared and new clothes appeared on her. She wore a maid outfit with Virgo's symbol on her right shoulder.

" **Requip: Morning Star!"**

Erza's regular armor disappeared and her Morning Star armor was on her.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu release a large quantity of flames from his mouth at the Soldiers.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

Gray fired ice like arrows at the birds.

Lucy dug and disappeared into the ground and reappear underneath the Shadows that blended with the ground. Erza fired light magic at the Large Bodies while Laxus assist her. Wendy and Juvia used a Unison Raid on the birds while Gajeel, Goofy, Donald, and Sora finished the last group of Large Bodies.

"Gi Hi! That was a good warm-up!", said Gajeel.

"So that how the Heartless function.", said Lily.

They then walked to a mountain wall.

"How are we going to get up?", asked Lucy.

Sora backed up, ran straight the wall, and ran up to the top.

"Come On!", he shouted.

They group then repeated his idea, made it to the top, and kept on going until they reach a cliff.

"I think we might be goin' in circles.", said Goofy.

"Sora…", said Donald.

"Did I make a turn at the wrong rock?", questioned Sora.

"Great, now we're lost.", said Gray.

"Sora-san. Do something to make Gray-sama feel better.", said Juvia.

Sora walked towards the edge and shouted, "Hey, Hercules! Where are youuu?"

Suddenly, a black smoke came from the clouds and crashed on the grounds that the group was on. The group turn around to face the smoke.

"All right. I know I dotted my I's, crossed my T's, zeroed the hero. So what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by yodeling that yutz's name?", said Hades, Lord of the Dead. He looked and saw the group in front of him.

"Who that?", asked Wendy.

Sora sighed. "Really? Hades?"

Hades sighed too. "Oh, it's just you. Oy vey."

"It's just us? Even for you that's cold.", said an annoyed Sora.

"Don't forget… I can always turn up the heat!" said Hades angrily.

"Wait. If Hades is here, then where's Herc?" questioned Goofy.

"What is everyone's infatuation with that dolt?!", said a furious Hades as his fire hair and skin turn red.

Natsu laughed. "This guy hilarious! He has fire coming out of his hair!"

"That not normal, Natsu!", said an angry and scared Lucy.

"Who the hell are these guys?!", questioned Hades.

"Hey, your fire hair taste delicious!", said Natsu as he was eating Hades' hair.

"Get off of me!", shouted Hades.

Lucy grabbed Natsu and pulled him away from Hades who still looked furious.

Immediately, he turn back to blue fire hair and skin and said calmly, "You know what? Never mind. Never mind. I'm cool. I'm good. Because...Wonderboy'll be outta my hair soon enough."

"So you're up to no good again!", announced Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons while the Fairy Tail wizards got into fighting positions.

"Of course he is.", said Goofy.

"You bet!", said Donald.

"Facing the members of Fairy Tail is a grave mistake.", said Erza.

"This'll be fun!", said Natsu.

"Whoa, easy-what is this, Sparta? Kind of on a schedule. Don't have time to toss around the old fire and brimstone. The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to, you know, conquer it!", said Hades.

"Poor Hades. He thinks he can actually pull it off this time.", said Sora as they put away their weapons.

By waving his hands, Hades shouted, "Where are my Titans? Show me your power!"

The clouds began to darken, the ground started shaking, and a strong gust of wind appeared. A volcano at the top of the mountain began to erupt, with lava beginning to flow down the mountain.

"Ahh! Love the breeze.", said Hades.

They gust of wind was so strong that it sent the group flying off the mountain edge.

* * *

"Ahh. That sent 'em sailing.", said Hades as he stroked his chin.

After a moment, Hades frowned. "Sailing right to where I left…Eh, no biggie."

Hades turn to face the figure in the sky and said, "Nice work, boys! So, back to the whole cosmic coup thing?"

The figure then left and a dark portal suddenly appeared behind him.

"Ugh. Really? Are you kidding? Geez Louise. Seriously, when it rains, it pours. Okay, who's the new pest?", said an annoyed Hades as he turned around and saw two people emerged: Maleficent and Pete.

"Hey, now, that ain't no way to say hello, 'specially to your old friends.", said Pete.

Hades sighed. "Oh, perfect. Now I gotta put up with you two. Funny, I don't remember you doing me any memorable favors. So, you can keep your heartless this time. I'm going back to my original plan. All right So...toodle-oo! Exit's thataway. Hey, it was great seein' ya! _Happy traaails!_ "

"We are not here for you. I have my own business to attend to. All I need to know is if there is a distinctive...black box…somewhere in this world?", said Maleficent.

"Black box, huh?", questioned Hades.

He thought for a moment. "Hmm...Black box, black box, black box...Wait. Don't tell me… You're after the one Zeus hid on earth?", Hades asked.

"Possibly. If I were, where might it be?", asked Maleficent with a cruel smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The group was sent flying to a town that was under attack. Meanwhile, a muscular man was standing near some buildings when he heard some people screaming. He turned around and saw the group flying towards him. The man grabbed Sora and Goofy while the rest landed on their feet with Natsu catching Lucy and Wendy.

"Thank you.", said Lucy and Wendy.

"See? Found him.", said Sora.

"Yeah, I guess that counts!", said Goofy.

"Get me down!", shouted Donald.

Everyone turned around and saw Donald with his jacket hanging on sharp teeth of a lion statue, struggling to get down.

"Just a second!", said the man.

 _Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock. "And then!", said Happy._

"You guys are here! Sora! Donald! Goofy! You literally dropped in. Gotta say, I'm impressed.", the man said excitedly.

"Thanks!", said Donald.

"Liked the catch!", said Goofy.

"Yeah, thanks Herc.", said Sora.

"But, who are they?", asked Hercules.

"Oh, Hercules. They are a group of friends that are traveling with us. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, and Laxus Dreyar.", said Sora.

"Greetings.", said Erza.

"Wow! You look so awesome! Do you want to fight?!", asked Natsu.

"Seriously? That the one thing you ask someone when you meet them.", said Lucy.

"That Natsu for ya!", said Happy.

"I would love to but now not a great time.", said Hercules.

"Yeah, what's going on?", questioned Sora.

Herc smile vanished. He pointed at all of the buildings that were on fire and everything that was falling apart.

Herc sighed. "Take a guess. Starts with an H."

"Ah, I get the picture. Actually, we bumped into the H-ster on the way here.", said Sora as everyone nodded.

"He said somethin' about conquerin' the whole cosmos.", said Goofy.

"All of it, huh? Nice of him to show a little self-restraint. Well, whatever he's planning, I'll send him running back across the Styx." said Herc.

Sora chuckled. "That's our Herc!"

"Before we do that, we should at least do some clean-up around here.", said Laxus.

"He right, let go", said Erza as the group walked towards the square.

"So, Sora, is there a reason you guys are visiting?", asked Herc. "I'm guessing it's not just for the cheese and olives."

"Oh yeah!", said Sora.

"It sounds like somebody forgot.", said Goofy

"That's Sora.", said Donald.

"I just...took my time remembering.", said Sora.

"Wow, Sora is just as forgetful as Natsu.", said Happy.

"Don't drag me into this!", said Natsu.

"Anyway. Herc, I came here so I could ask you something.", said Sora.

"Ask _me_?"

"Yeah. Do you remember the last time we were together? You were feeling down and out. How'd you get your strength back-when you jumped in and saved Meg?"

Herc though for a moment. "Hmm… that's tough. All I know is that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart, but... it's not like I could tell you how."

"Oh, man.", said a disappointed Sora.

"What's wrong?", asked Herc.

"All my strength is gone from me too. That's why I need you-because I was hoping you might have a solution, or something."

"I'm sorry, Sora.", said Herc.

Everyone sighed but Fairy Tail. "Don't worry about it! I will come back eventually.", said Natsu.

"Yes. We believe that will happen.", said Erza.

Suddenly, giant fireballs came crashing down in the town square, destroying a Herc statue.

"Heartless!", shouted Donald.

"Let's talk later!", said Herc.

"Right...once we've dealt with these guys.", said Sora.

"Leave these types of Heartless to us!", said Gray as he and Juvia walked towards the monsters.

"That's not fair! I want a piece of the action!", yelled Natsu.

"Leave them, Natsu. Besides, these Heartless are resistant to fire. Everyone else, put out the fire!", said Erza.

Gray, Juvia, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Herc charged at the enemy while the rest of Fairy Tail went to burning sections of the plaza.

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"**

 **"Water Slicer!"**

Water and Ice combined and took out dozens of heartless. Herc was punching and throw slabs of rocks at the enemy.

"Here, Sora!", shouted Goofy.

Sora ran towards Goofy. He then squatted down as Sora jumped on his shield.

 **"Goofy Bombardier!"**

Goofy launched both of them into the air. Sora then grabbed Goofy's handed, swinged him, and throwed him at the enemy, defeated a ton of them.

"I think that the last of them.", said Donald as everyone regroup.

"Hercules!"

Everyone turned around, they saw two people riding on a pegasis: Megara and Phil.

"You're okay!"

"Meg!", said Herc.

"Boy, that didn't look so fun.", she said.

"No, not with the Heartless involved. We're just lucky our friends showed up.", said Herc.

She look and the group and said, "Well, whaddaya know? Sora, Donald, Goofy, guest I owe you a big thank you. So, who are they?"

"These are our new friends: Fairy Tail. They are helping us take down the Heartless." explained Sora.

"Well, thank you for helping Wonderboy.", she said.

"Well hello, sweeties. It way dangerous out here, I'll take care of it for you.", said Phil as he walked towards Lucy, Erza, and Juvia.

"Uh, it nice to meet you.", stuttered Lucy.

"It nice to say that. But we can handle ourselves. Also, Juvia has Gray-sama.", said Juvia who also stuttered.

Phil then walked towards Erza and said, "What about you? After I protect you we can go out and-"

Erza then punched Phil in the face. His head was knocked into the ground.

"You should train instead of looking for a girl.", said Erza.

Phil then pulled his head out of the ground and said, "I never seen someone like you before. You are one strong woman!"

"Meg, you need to stay someplace safe. We'll search the city and make sure everyone manages to get clear of the fire.", said Herc.

"Be careful, Wonderboy.", she answered.

"I will. So, you guys in?"

"Of course we're in!", said both Sora and Natsu.

"We're heroes!", said Donald as everyone nodded.

"Break a leg then...heroes.", said Meg as the group saluted.

"Phil, you should go with Meg.", said Herc.

Phil nodded. He hop on the pegasis with Meg and they flew off into the sky.

" _Heeelp! Is anyone theeere?"_

"Hey! I hear someone!", said Natsu.

"From which way?", asked Herc.

Natsu sniffed and then said, "Over there!"

He pointed towards a girl standing on top of a pile of rubble that is about to collapse.

" _Help meee!"_ , she shouted.

"Oh no! There's a little girl caught in the fire!", said Herc.

"Let's go!", said Sora as he was running towards the rubble.

"Wait. Running's too slow!", said Herc.

"Then what's the other choice?", asked Sora.

Herc looked around and stopped at his fallen statue.

"Get on that.", he said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Fairy Tail got on the statue.

"Is it safe?", asked Lucy.

"Like this?", asked Sora.

"That's good. Now hold on tight!", said Herc.

Herc then started to lift up the statue everyone was on.

"A vehicle!", shouted Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus as they were about to get sick.

"I don't like this", said a scared Lucy.

"Wh-wha-whoooa! Herc, m-maybe we should...I don't think this is a good idea!", shouted Sora.

"Me, Laxus, and Lily are getting off this thing to help the big guy you go on ahead!", said a nauseous Gajeel as he, Laxus, and Lily jumped off the statue.

"Be careful.", said Erza.

"W-wait f-for m-me.", said Natsu as he was trying to get off.

But it was too late and Herc threw the statue.

"Oh no! Not agaaaaaain!", shouted Sora and Lucy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Is everyone alright?", asked Sora.

The group landed near the spot were the little girl was at.

"I'm alright.", said Lucy and Wendy.

"Same here.", said Gray.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is ok!", said Juvia.

"Aye, me and Charle are fine.", said Happy.

"I'm alright.", said Erza. "But where's Natsu?"

A fist came out of the rubble and Natsu emerged from it. He shouted, "This place is showing action and I'm loving it! Again!"

"Wak! Now not the time!", shouted Donald.

"Yeah! We got to go help that little girl!", said Goofy.

"Right!", they all said.

" _Mm, and then.", said Happy as he crash onto the ground._

"Thank you for saving me.", said the little girl.

"Yeah, no prob.", said Sora.

"You should go find somewhere that safe.", said Gray.

The girl nodded and ran off in a different direction.

"We should check if there is anyone else that in danger here.", said Erza.

"Yeah.", they all said.

"Well, if it isn't Sora and the King's pawns."

They all turned around and saw Maleficent and Pete emerging from a dark corridor.

"And you are?", asked Erza.

"Maleficent! Pete!", said Sora.

"Who are they?", asked Gray.

"During my first adventure, Maleficent gather villains and used the Heartless to collect the Seven Princesses of Heart to unlock Kingdom Hearts, unaware she was used by Xehanort's Heartless. We defeated her but she came back during my second adventure and Pete here helps her.", Sora explained.

"Are you the reason the Heartless are here?", asked Lucy as everyone prepared to fight.

"Certainly not.", said Maleficent. "And who might you be?"

"You don't know? We are Fairy Tail!", said Natsu.

"Fairy Tail? What kind of ridiculous name is that?", asked Pete.

"Do not underestimate us.", said Erza as she pointed her sword at the two.

Pete looked nervous. But he then turned his attention to Sora and said, "Say, Maleficent, I dunno about his sidekicks, but Kid Keyblader here looks way punier than the last time we saw him. I say we finish him off while we still can."

Suddenly, Natsu charged at Pete and sent a fire fist at his face, sending he flying towards the wall.

"No one mocks our friends. If you do, you'll have to deal with me!", said an angry Natsu.

Pete looked dazed and terrified. Maleficent looked intrigued.

"This magic. Where did you learn this, boy?", she asked.

"From Igneel. I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer!", he answered.

Maleficent looked shocked. "A Dragon Slayer!", she repeated.

"Uh, Maleficent? I think we should go before things get any worse.", said a nervous Pete.

"Yes. We have a far more pressing matter to attend to."

Pete was thinking now. His eyes then pop open and said, "Oh! We gots to find that black box."

"Be silent, you fool! As for you: we shall meet again… when I have time for such trifles.", said Maleficent.

"Yeah, and you better get your act together before then.", said Pete.

Erza threw her sword at Pete and he screamed.

"What did we say!", she shouted.

Pete then hurried to the dark corridor.

"Wait!", said Sora as he ran after them but the corridor disappeared.

"Are you alright, Sora-san?", asked Wendy.

Sora sighed. "It's fine. I can take it."

"Gawrsh. It sure don't sound like it. Did Pete sayin mean things bother ya?", asked Goofy.

"It's fine! I can take it.", Sora repeated loudly.

"Don't worry, Sora. You can show those jerks who boss by getting stronger!", said Natsu with a smile.

"Thank you, Natsu.", Sora calmly said.

"We should go check if there are any other civilians here.", said Charle.

They group then headed into the city: fighting the heartless and searching for any survivors from the attacks. They eventually made it into the gardens were they saw a woman on top of a stone pillar, being attack by Flame Cores.

"Someone, heeelp!", she screamed. "Where did all these monsters come from? Hercules, where are youuu?!"

"Look!", said Donald. The group then rushed to the woman's in danger.

"We'll put these hotheads out!", said Sora.

"Hang on up there!", said Goofy.

"Huh? Who are you? _Where_ is Hercules?", she asked.

"Some damsel in distress she is.", said an annoying Gray.

"Hey, we're heroes too!", said Donald.

" **Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"**

Lucy summon one of her Zodiac spirits Virgo.

"Do you wish to punish me, princess?", she ask.

But Lucy's response was, "Stop asking that! You see that woman on top of that pillar? I need you to get her away from the heartless and keep her safe."

"As you wish, princess.", Virgo responded as she jumped onto the pillar and took the woman.

"Wh-what are you-"

"I'm very sorry about this but it is my princess' wish to protect you."

Virgo brought her to a corner, dug a hole, and put the woman in the hole with her.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"**

 **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

 **"Water Slicer!"**

The four of the took out a couple of Heartlesses while the rest were fighting them with their weapons. Donald blasting blizzard, Goofy hitting them with his shield, and Sora and Erza slashing through them with their blades, eventually beating them all.

The woman came back from her hiding spot with Virgo and said, "Thank you. You're so kind. Keep training and one day you'll be great heroes just like Hercules."

She then face Virgo. "And ma'am, thank _you_ for keeping me safe."

"It was only my princess' wish.", Virgo responded.

The woman then waved at the group and ran off. "Nice work, Virgo.", said Lucy.

"Will you punish me now, princess?", asked Virgo.

"No! Return to the Spirit World!", said an annoyed Lucy as Virgo disappeared.

"'Keep training'? Is it that obvious?", questioned Sora.

"Just for you.", said Donald.

"Hey!"

"I think we all have a ways to go. But we'll get there together!", said Goofy.

"Yeah, we will."

"Guys, let keep going!", said Gray.

They all left the gardens and kept going. Suddenly, the saw a huge temple collapse after something hit it.

"The temple!", said Wendy.

"Let's head to the temple! We might find some survivors!", said Erza.

They all ran towards the destroyed temple, helping people and destroying Heartlesses along the way. When they arrived, they saw Herc, Laxus, Gajeel, and Lily holding giant slabs of stone so they won't crush a family of three that was near them.

"Herc! Gajeel! Laxus! Lily!", said Sora.

"Sora!", said Herc.

"Bought time you show up, help us!", said Gajeel.

They ran towards them, but the building began to crumble, scaring the family. The four then began to struggle of keeping the slabs in place. Behind the group, the entrance was block by rubble.

"No!", shouted Donald.

"What do we do now?", asked Wendy.

Suddenly, Flame Cores appeared to terrorize the family.

"More Heartless!", shouted Sora.

"You take them. We need to save these people!", said Herc.

"Guys, can you hold the building?", asked Sora.

"No problem!", said Herc.

"Just hurry up and defeat them, we can't hold this forever!", said Laxus.

"Let's go!", said Erza.

 **"Sea Empress Armor!"**

 **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"**

Lucy summon Taurus.

 **"Star Dress: Taurus Form!"**

"Moo! You creeps better give Miss Lucy some rooom if you know what good for ya!", said Taurus as he sliced the Heartlesses with his axe while Lucy attack them with her whip. Erza fire water magic at them while Juvia was using her magic against them.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Wendy fired a large amount of winds at the Heartless, sending them flying. After some time, all of the Heartless in the room were defeated.

The temple began to crumbled some more.

"The room is shaking!", said Wendy.

"Get the people out!", said Herc.

They nodded and ran towards the family.

"Are you guys all right? You need to get to Safety. Go! Quickly!", Sora commanded.

Everyone ran towards the exit as the temple crumbled even more, making the four struggle some more to keep the slabs up. Sora, who saw them, wanted to help but ran towards the exit with everyone else as the entire temple collapse from it's destruction.

 **"Adamantine Armor!"**

Erza requip into her defense armor and summon a giant shield while Goofy summon his shield, both protected everyone from the rubble.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Is everyone ok?", asked Erza.

Everyone nodded. They all looked undamage, but they were covered in dust. Sora stood up to explore his surroundings, but all he could see was the destroyed temple in front of him.

"Hercules! Gajeel! Laxus! Lily!", all of them shouted, but no one came out.

Sora then gasp. A few figures began to emerge from the dust, revealing to be Herc, Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily. The group cheered in relief.

"You scared us!", said Sora.

"Gi hi! Did you really think we would be defeated that easily, kid.", said Gajeel.

"It's nothing. That's what _these_ are for.", said Herc as he was flexing his muscles while everyone was laughing.

A dark portal then appeared in front of them. It was Xigbar of the Organization XIII.

"Oh, wow! Very nice, full marks.", he said while clapping.

"Now who _this_?", asked Gray.

"Go away!", shouted Donald.

"No Organization!", shouted Goofy.

"He one of Xehanort's?", asked Lucy.

"You're Xigbar!", said Sora.

Xigbar then walked towards the group with a smirk and said, "All this altruism is giving me the warm and fuzzies. So then, does having a heart of light come with an extremely good insurance policy?"

"I'll burn your insurance, Zegbard!", growled Natsu.

"A: That doesn't make sense and B: That's not his name.", said Gray.

"If you got something better to say to him then go ahead and say it!", yelled Natsu as he butted heads with Gray.

"Try making sense then!", yelled Gray as the two began to fight again.

"We all knew this was going to happen.", sighed Happy.

"Who the hell are these idiots. There not from here and I sense their power is incredibly strong, but they act like a circus.", said a dazed Xigbar. _And it not Zegbard!_

Erza then marched forward towards the two boys and shouted, "That's enough!"

The boys became scarred and immediately stop their bickering. They both said very nervously, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Who are you people?", asked Xigbar.

"Were from Fairy Tail! You better remember that!", shouted Natsu.

"No, Natsu!", shouted Lucy.

"You fool! Now they know who we are!", shouted Erza.

"Oh crap!", said a shock Natsu.

"Idiot", said Gajeel and Gray.

"Fairy Tail? How very interesting, you plan on standing against us? That very bold of you, especially you don't have the power of the Keyblade.", said a smirking Xigbar.

"Nevermind that. Just say what you mean earlier.", said Sora.

"Oh, but I did though. No good will ever come from putting other people first."

"I was able to save Meg's life because I was ready to risk my own.", said Herc.

"Yeah, you tell that bastard!", said Natsu.

"Because you've got friends in high places, you mean. Tricks like that don't fly for your average joe.", Xigbar explain.

"What do you know? You weren't even there! If you were, you'd admire Herc's courage.", said Sora.

Xigbar explain. "I don't admire one guy leaping into danger if it means someone else might have to jump in to save him. You're all just lining up to lose out. Dooming others to take the fall with ya. Oh, and you can spare me the usual party line. Yes, hearts are powerful when they're connected. But if you put too much of that power in one place, some of those hearts might end up breaking."

"Do not underestimate us. Our power of friendship will never break to the likes of you!", said Erza.

"Then that should be interesting. I'm starting to like you guys, better not let me down."

Xigbar turn his attention at Sora. "Still, Sora, that doesn't mean you should change. Accept the power you're given. Find the hearts joined to yours."

"What kind of crap is he talking about.", said Gajeel.

"All of those members and we get the weird one.", said an annoyed Lucy.

"Got another name for him.", said Laxus.

"Why would I ever take advice from _you_?", Sora angrily said.

"As if! You don't have any choice but to follow this sweet little trail of bread crumbs. And at the end, you'll finally realize what destiny had in store for you. In fact, your reward might be right around the corner. You're so close!"

Erza pointed her sword at Xigbar. "What do you want from him. Enemies don't appear to give advice to anyone so tell me, what is your goal!"

"As if I tell you. Just keep going and don't let us down.", said Xigbar as he walked away from the group and disappeared.

"Hearts breaking? Whose hearts?", question Sora on Xigbar's words.

"Sora, don't let him bother you. He just trying to get under your skin 'cause he thinks he can. But we'll prove him wrong.", said Herc.

"Yeah, listen to Herc. There no way you will lose to a cocky wino!", said Natsu.

"Who said Sora was going to fight him, nerd.", said Gray.

"If he won't then I call dibs on him!", said Natsu.

"We'll show him that our sacrifices haven't been for nothing.", Herc continued.

Sora smiled. "You're right."

"Mm-hmm! Besides, we're already proof enough!", said Goofy.

"We're a team! When we're together, we can do anything!", said Donald as everyone nodded.

The group then started to leave to help any other survivors. Sora stopped and turned around at the direction Xigbar went.

"...What reward?", he questioned.

While walking, Erza was in deep thought. _What are they planning?_

"Erza, are you alright?", asked Lucy.

"Yes. I'm just thinking on what he said. Why would the enemy give advice to us and why they want Sora to change.", explain Erza.

"Do you think it's a trap?", asked Wendy.

"I do not know.", said Erza. "Charle, has anything come up yet?"

"I'm sorry, nothing came so far. Maybe this journey will be difficult to predict the outcome.", said Charle.

"Whatever happens, we will stop them.", said Natsu. "If they think they can break our friendship, I'll prove that they're dead wrong!"

* * *

They continue onward to help the people caught in the struggle. Herc said that all of the people had gone to safety, so they all decide to return to the plaza to think of a plan to stop the monsters. When they reach the plaza, they were greeted by a giant armor heartless with an axe for an arm.

"Everyone, get ready!", shouted Erza as she Requip into her Purgatory Armor.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!"**

Gajeel's attack hit the Heartless' abdomen while Gray's attack hit the monster on it's back. But the Heartless shook off the two blows and started to attack Erza and Juvia. The two of them dodge the axe and Erza began slicing at the Heartless with her sword.

" **Water Nebula!"**

Juvia sent a stream of water at the Heartless, finishing it off.

After defeating the Heartless, Meg and Phil arrive with Pegasis. "Nice job, Wonderboy. We checked the whole area. It looks like everyone's safe.", said Meg.

"That's great. We did what we could.", Herc happily said.

"You heroes have been busy little bees.", she said while everyone smiled.

Pegasis started to look up into the sky with a serious look. "Oh...look. More trouble!", said a disappointed Meg.

They all looked up and a large mountain, Mount Olympus, covered in swirls of black clouds.

"It's Hades.", Herc declared.

Sora looked at Donald, Goofy, and Fairy Tail. They all nodded, knowing what they needed to do. "Herc! Let's go!", said a serious Sora.

"Right!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The group exit the burning city of Thebes and arrive at the grassy hills of Mount Olympus.

"We need to get to the top of the mountain and stop Hades!", said Goofy.

"But how do we get all of the way up there?", asked Juvia.

"Same as we did before. We go up!", shouted Natsu.

They began to go up the hill until Herc stopped and look at the river with curiosity.

"That's odd. The river is never this full.", he said.

"What wrong?", asked Happy.

Herc explained. "Something strange is going on with the river. Usually it not fill with water, small streams of it come down this river."

"Do you think the enemy is using the river to hold us back?", questioned Lily.

"It possible. But I still can't tell."

Juvia stepped forward. "Juvia will check it out."

"Are sure about this?", a concern Herc asked.

"Yes. Water is Juvia specialty.", she responded.

Juvia then transform into water and dove into the river.

 _Herc-san is right about the river. Someone or something is putting a lot of water energy into the river making the river stream down really hard!_ , Juvia thought as she was swimming up the river.

When she reach the waterfall, she got out and notice Water Cores were pouring the water powers into the river. Knowing what going on, she returned to her friends and told them what's going on. They went up the river by stepping on rocks from the river and dry areas, leading them to the waterfall were they fought the Water Cores. They eventually defeated them, the current in the river return to its original state, and they continued their journey.

* * *

After climbing their way up the mountain, they stop at the summit and felt an earthquake. The mountain and the temple near them began to shake violently.

"This sure does feel awfully familiar…", said Goofy.

"Yeah, just like before.", said Sora.

"Ah! Are we all going to get blown off the mountain _again?!_ ", question a scared Lucy.

"No. But guys, this is getting worse by the minute. I hope I'm wrong, but my family may need me.", said Herc in a serious tone.

Herc then made a large whistle sound and Pegasis came flying down near the group.

He face Sora as he was climbing on Pegasis and said, "Sora. I'm gonna fly ahead. You've been a big help, but...leave the rest to me."

"Family?", questioned Sora.

"Yeah. Dad's king of the gods.", he said as he left.

"Whaaat?!", everyone shouted in shock.

"His father is a god?", said a flabbergasted Sora. "But doesn't that mean Herc is a god too?"

"I think it does.", said a still shock Goofy.

"No wonder he's so strong!", said Donald.

"Yeah! He sure packs a punch for someone his age!", said Gray.

"A real life god, huh? Now I really want to fight him! I'm getting so fire up that I might explode!", said a really excited Natsu.

Lucy, still looking up into the sky, said in a worried tone, "He'll be ok, won't he?"

"No. Organization XIII's here. He'll need our help.", said a serous Sora.

"Then we must go!", said Erza.

"'Cause heroes never quit!", said Gajeel.

"Wait. If the Organization is attacking the gods, are you saying that they might be _more_ powerful than the gods?!", asked a scared Lucy.

"I don't know. All I do know is that if they are here there up to no good."

Sora then remember what Herc told him in Thebes. _Hmm...that's tough. All I know is that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart…_

"We fight with all our heart.", said Sora.

He then look forward. "C'mon!", he said and they all headed to Olympus

The group then made it to a large mountain, were they saw at the top, the Rock Titan, throwing a large boulder at them.

"Titan!", gasped Sora, Donald, and Goofy as the group doged the bolder.

"What is a 'Titan'?!", asked a scared Happy.

Sora explained. "They are powerful beings that surpass the god's power. We only fought the Rock and Ice Titan before, but they are still incredibly dangerous!"

"So that powerful wind that knocked us off the summit when we arrive… that was a Titan?", asked Juvia.

"Likely. But right now, the Rock Titan is blocking our way, we must defeat it!"

"Everyone make way to the top of the mountain to defeat the Titan!", shouted Erza as everyone ran up the mountain wall dodging the giant boulders the Titan throws at them.

"I know you guys have Dragon, God, and Devil Slayers, but what about a Titan Slayer?", asked Donald.

"No, we don't have one of those. We never seen Titans in Earth Land before!", answered Wendy.

"If Titans are here, are they the ones attacking the gods and not the Organization?", question Charle.

"We're gonna have to find out later. Right now, we have to stop this thing!", said Laxus.

Another huge boulder was thrown and destroyed a piece of the mountain that was in front of the group.

They all stared in shock until Natsu shouted, "I'M NOT SCARED! WE DEFEATED GODS, DEMONS, AND DRAGONS. THIS TITAN IS NO DIFFERENT!"

Everyone smiled. "He's right. Let's keep pushing forward!", shouted Erza.

"A war with Titans, I'M FIRED UP! Let's go Happy!", shouted Natsu as Happy grabbed him.

"AYE, SIR!", shouted Happy.

The group continued up the mountain. As the group continued to go up, the sky began to darken and eventually rain hard.

"When did it get so rainy?!", questioned Lucy. "It was nice and sunny at the bottom!"

"This is not Juvia's doing, Gray-sama!", said a nervous Juvia.

"It must be the Titans affect on Olympus. We need to hurry!", said Goofy.

The Rock Titan then began to stomp hard on the ground, causing all of the boulders on the mountain to fall towards the group.

"Everyone, jump from boulder to boulder when they come! When we reach him, attack its feet! It will weaken him!", Sora commanded.

When the boulders came close, they all did what Sora instructed them to do, eventually making it to were the Rock Titan was standing on.

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Gajeel began attacking it's along with Erza in her Giant Armor, quickly bringing the Titan to its knees. Everyone then jumped onto the Titan's shoulders. Lucy transform into her Virgo Form and started to dig holes into the Titan while Natsu, Gray, and Wendy blasted its head with their roars. Juvia and Laxus combined their powers along with the storm.

" **Water Cyclone!"**

" **Raging Bolt!"**

Everyone moved out of the way, as the attack directly hit the Titan, making it electrocuted.

"Donald, Goofy!", Sora called.

The three of them came together and they all shouted, **"** **Big Magic Mountain!"**

The three of them summon a magic rainbow light train and all three of them jumped onto it. They attack the Titan with fireworks and when the train came close to it, they would attack it with melee attacks.

"Let's end this!", said Sora.

The train then headed straight up into the sky and started to fly down towards the Titan. The three of them jumped off and the train crashed into the Titan.

After receiving the devastating blow, the Rock Titan started to lose his balance and eventually, fell off the mountain.

"Yes! That's one down!", Sora excitedly said as everyone cheer for their victory.

"They're not so tough by themselves!", shouted Natsu. "That one was dumb as a rock!"

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

"Don't let your guard down. There are still others.", said Erza

"Okay! What's next?", asked Sora.

"Now that the Rock Titan has been defeated, we should be able to reach Olympus.", said Lily.

"Let's go!", shouted Erza and they all headed to their next destination.

They all were in the cave that leads to Olympus and were close on reaching Olympus until the found huge boulders blocking the way.

"Well, now what do we do?", asked an annoyed Donald.

"Hey, fellas!", said Goofy holding his shield. "My shield is ready!"

Seeing Goofy's idea, Sora and Donald put their hands on Goofy's back and charged towards the boulders.

" **Trinity Guard!"**

They smashed into the boulders, destroying them and revealing a large bright light in front of everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They arrived on the doorsteps to Olympus, revealing to be bright and full of white clouds with golden walls and a long golden staircase in front of them, leading to a large golden door.

They all ran up the stairs and the massive golden doors open for them, revealing the home of the gods. It was mostly filled with white clouds as walls curving at the top of the chamber with a small white tornado in the center of the chamber. The cloud walls had white stone pillars with gold paint decoration on them, holding the cloud walls in place, and there was a golden temple behind the white tornado. There were candle stands everywhere with the fire replace with rainbow crystals.

Everyone looked so amazed by the scenery.

"Is this...Olympus?", question a awed Sora.

"It's pretty!", said Wendy.

"It's really beautiful!", said Lucy.

"It's really is nice.", said Charle.

"So this is the kingdom of the gods. I wonder if Earth Land had a place like this for our gods and God Slayers.", said Lily.

"Juvia thinks Olga-san and Shelia-san would love it here!", said Juvia.

"Hey, Happy! I can put my head through the wall!", said a happy Natsu as he put his head through the wall while Happy was flying back and forth through the wall.

"It sunny over here! Now it's cloudy over! It sunny over here! And I'm back in the clouds!", said Happy.

"Those idiots are easily entertain.", said Gray as Gajeel and Laxus nodded.

"Uh, Gray. Where are your clothes?", asked Goofy.

"Aw, dammit!", said an annoyed Gray as he saw he had no shirt or pants on.

The group then heard a trumpet played really loud.

"The fanfare?", questioned Donald.

"Nope.", answered Sora as they summon their weapons when bull-like heartless appeared.

"Heartless bulls, huh? I got this one!", said a determined Lucy.

 **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"**

Lucy summon Taurus

 **"Star Dress: Taurus Form!"**

"Moo! Being summon two times a day! I hope you give a smoooch after this, Miss Lucy!", said Taurus.

"Not now, Taurus! We have bull monsters to stop, and your gonna face them!", said Lucy.

"Alright, Miss Lucy, here we gooooo!", said Taurus as he charged at the Heartless.

" **Ice-Make: Floor!"**

Gray covered the floor with ice, making the Heartless slip on the floor and rolling around the area.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Natsu charge at the Heartless and sent them flying with his attack, defeating dozens of them.

"That's all of them, Miss Lucy. See ya real sooooon!", said Taurus as he return to the Spirit World.

"Alright, now let's get going.", said Laxus.

"Hercules must be at the top.", said Goofy.

The group then started to find a way up to where Herc is while battling the Heartless invading the Realm. They then made it to an area where the center is covered in a purple aura.

"How are we supposed to get up there?", asked Donald.

"We could fly you guys up there with our Aera magic.", Happy considered.

"But we won't have enough magic to fight.", said Charle. Happy then looked disappointed.

"We'll have to climb up.", said Erza. "But what'll we use for footholds?"

"Guys, look. There are boulders floating in the sky. Why don't we use those to get up.", said Wendy.

The group listen to Wendy and they all jump from boulder to boulder making their way to a large golden gate. Beyond the gate were two massive Titans holding someone hostage. It was the King of the Gods and the Greek God of Thunder, Zeus. Meanwhile, Hercules, with Pegasis, were fighting the Heartless in the air and making his way to Zeus.

"I swear to you, Hades.", said Zeus as he was struggling to get out. "When I get out of th-" He was then cut off when the lava and ice covered his head.

Hades then use his dark smoke to make a chair for himself and said, "No, I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy."

"Don't get too comfortable, Hades!"

Hades looked shocked. He turned around from his chair and saw Herc coming towards him.

"We're gonna stop you!"

Hades then turned the other way and saw Sora and the group at the front gate, ready for battle. Herc, meanwhile, saw a group of deities in chains swoop in and cut the chains, freeing them.

Hades look so annoyed and furious by Herc interference, he turned hot red and screamed, "Get them!"

The Titans listen to their master. The Wind Titan left to cause destruction while the Ice and Lava Titan stand before the group. They began to back because of their tremendous size.

"Hey, guys!", shouted Herc as he jumped off of Pegasis and joined the group.

"It's on!", Herc declared.

Everyone charged at the two Titans. Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Donald, and Herc took on the Lava Titan while Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, their Exceed partners, Laxus, Sora, and Goofy took on the Ice Titan.

"Man, this one is intensely hot! And I thought I got use to Natsu's heat.", said Gray as he was stripping.

"Why is he stripping?", asked Herc.

"He like that. Don't worry about it.", said Lucy as she changed into her Aquarius Form.

"We must attack it using ice magic. Donald I need you to assist me.", Erza commanded as she transform into her Sea Empress Armor.

"Yes, ma'am!", Donald responded with a salute.

"Hercules, I need you to distract him while me and Donald will fire Ice and Water magic at it, that will give us enough time for Gray and Juvia to finish it! Lucy protect Hercules from any attacks!", said Erza.

Everyone listen to what Erza said, Herc kept attacking the Titan with punches while dodging it's lava attacks. Erza and Donald combine their ice and water magic and fired at the left side of the Titan. Another lava attack was heading straight towards the three until Lucy summon Water Barrier, blocking the attack.

"Gray! Juvia! Now!", shouted Erza as the Titan began to weaken.

"Let's go, Juvia!", said Gray as he hold her hand.

"Yes, Gray-sama!", Juvia happily said.

Both of them gather as much magic energy as they can, making the air icy wet.

" **Water Nebula!"**

" **Ice Geyser!"**

Both of them fired their combine magic and sent it directly at the Titan, making it collapse from the attack.

Meanwhile, the four Dragon Slayers attack the Ice Titan with their magic. Gajeel was cutting its feet with his Iron Dragon's Sword while Wendy was attack its arms with her Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. Laxus was firing Lightning Spells at its head while Goofy, using his shield, absorbs Laxus' lightning and throws it at the Titan's head. The Ice Titan began to lose balance by everyone's attacks. Natsu and Sora came up towards the Titans face and cast their magic.

" **Fire!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Their combined fire magic hit the Ice Titans entire body, causing its body to mostly melt and collapse.

Before anyone could celebrate, the Wind Titan came out from the clouds and blow everyone into the sky. The entire Realm was covered in dark clouds, forming a giant tornado.

"Wak! How are we supposed to beat a tornado?!", Donald shouted as he was flying in the air.

"I got this one, guys!", said Wendy as she and Charle headed straight towards the Wind Titan.

When Wendy came close to the Titan she then began to suck the wind out of the Titan.

"She eating the winds.", said a astonished Goofy.

"Since Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, it would make sense that this opponent would fit for her.", said Lucy.

The Titan looked a little smaller than it originally was. When Wendy ate enough wind, she then summon a Magic Circle beneath her.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"**

A wind barrier appeared around Wendy and the Wind Titan. Wendy then moved her arms counter-clockwise, causing the barrier to contract inwards towards the Titan, taking a devastating blow.

"Donald-san! Laxus-san! Natsu-san! Sora-san! Finish it with lightning base magic!", shouted Wendy.

The four of them understood and both gathered lightning magic.

" **Thunder!"**

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!"**

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:** **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"**

Their combined magic went inside the tornado of the Wind Titan, making it explode from the inside.

The Titans now look exhausted over everyone's strength and power. Suddenly, the Rock Titan appeared from the clouds and join with the other Titans.

"Impossible! I thought we beated him!", said a shocked Gajeel.

"Uh-oh! Now it's all four of them.", said a worried Goofy.

"So what? We can take them!", said a determined Sora.

"How 'bout one more to join the party.", said Herc. He then jumped onto the tower of ice and lava and started to rip the rocks apart, releasing Zeus.

"No!", shouted Hades.

"Thank you, my boy.", said a grateful Zeus.

Everyone was cheering over Zeus' freedom.

Now freed, Zeus summon Lightning bolts and said, "Hah! Now, watch your old man work!"

He threw the bolts at the Rock Titan and the Ice Titan.

"Hey, old man.", said Laxus as he came to Zeus' side with Natsu.

"Let us help, too!", said Natsu as he and Laxus activate their powers.

Zeus looked astonish. "You both use lightning base powers?"

"Yeah! Come on, Gramps! Let's teach these guys a lesson!", said a eager Natsu.

Zeus smiled. "Alright, let's get to work!"

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**

" **Lightning Bolt!"**

Their attacks came crashing down on the Titans. All four of them began to leave the area. Herc, noticing them, grabbed the vortex of the Wind Titan and use it powers to suck the other three Titans into the vortex. He then threw them into outer space and they exploded into the stars.

They all cheered while Herc and Zeus gave each other high fives.

"We did it!", said Sora.

"That was awesome, Gramps!", said Natsu to Zeus.

"Thank you all. Your power is very impressive.", said Zeus. Especially your, young men. What are your names?", he asked Natsu and Laxus.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and he Laxus Dreyar of the Fairy Tail Guild. We're Dragon Slayers.", Natsu answered

"Natsu, he not suppose to know that!", shouted Lucy. Natsu covered his mouth, ashamed

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me.", Zeus said with a smile.

Hades, notice all that happen, angrily said, "I can't believe it! I put eighteen years into that plan and you've blippin' ruined it!"

"You put _eighteen_ years into that plan? What complete waste of time.", said Happy.

"Don't mock me, stupid cat. And I _really_ don't like you.", said Hades as he pointed at Sora.

"Just give it up already! You'll never beat Herc, no matter how many times you try.", Sora responded.

"Yeah, stay in the Underworld where ya belong.", said Goofy.

"Go have the time of your afterlife.", said Donald.

Hades, look like he about to explode, shouted, "Enough already! I did not come this far to be ridiculed by Zeusy high and mighty, his little sunspot, and a group of clowns!"

Hades turned hot head again and finally said, "You know what? I'll just go ahead and destroy you!"

"You sure 'bout that?"

Hades turned around and saw Gray fired an ice spell at him, making him shiver so hard that his skin turned purple. He then broke free and shouted, "You'll pay for that!"

But before he could do anything, Herc shouted, "Hades."

Hades faced Herc and Zeus, nervously.

"The exit is that way.", Herc said with a smile as he pointed towards the golden gates.

Hades sighed and began leaving.

"Hold on. I almost forgot.", said Herc.

Hades turned around and saw Herc sucker punch him in the face, landing him on the ground. "That one's for trying to wreck Thebes.", said Herc.

Everyone was laughing by now. "That was awesome.", said Lucy.

"Gi hi! He sure did had it coming.", said Gajeel.

"You'll pay for this! I have a very, _very_ long memory!", Hades said furiously. "I can still dunk your little Nut-Meg in a river of de-" Before he could finish Zeus threw a bolt at him and Hades disappeared.

* * *

The group was then leaving Olympus after the battle they had with Hades and the Titans. As they were leaving, Herc stopped and look behind at his home.

Everyone stop too. Then Sora asked, "Are you sure you want to leave all this behind?"

"Isn't Olympus your home?", asked Goofy.

"And your family.", Donald added.

"I can see my family anytime I want.", said Herc with a smile. "If I stayed, I'd have to be apart from the person I love most… And that life would be empty."

Herc look down the stairs and saw Meg there, waiting with a smile on her face.

"I finally know where I belong.", said Herc as he ran down the stairs towards Meg.

"Hercules….", Meg happily said as she and Herc embraced each other in a hug.

"I'm find with his choice.", Natsu said with a smile. "A home is where you create your own happiness and be with the people you love. That what makes Fairy Tail special, too." Those words made everyone smile happily

The group then made their way down the stairs. Herc then face Sora and asked, "Sora, we never got back to your question. Can I help?"

Sora shook his head. "Mmm, it's okay. I think I'm meant to figure it out for myself. I'll find my strength the way you found yours. Something to fight for...with all my heart. I guess you _did_ have the answer."

"And don't forget. You still have us, too.", said Lucy as everyone in Fairy Tail smiled.

Herc then said, "Well, you've got heart, Sora. Just keep at it and I know you'll be stronger than ever."

"Yeah, I might even end up stronger than _you_ are.", said a determine Sora

"Don't push it!", everyone said. They then all shared a laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gardens of Thebes, Pete was digging in the ground looking for something while Maleficent watch.

As he was digging, Pete asked, "Are you sure this box with the Book of Prophecies is for reals? I think that dingbat in black was pulling your leg."

"Be quiet and dig, you imbecile.", said Maleficent. "I'm still stuttered by that boy with Dragon Slayer Magic. We must also deal with this Fairy Tail Guild."

"Yeah, those guys are really powerful! Do you think they might be stronger than the power of the Keyblade?"

"I honestly can't tell. Right now, I must find that Book of Prophecies and make it my own. His was the only clue we have. We cannot afford to dismiss it without a thorough investigation."

"I'm just sayin', a shot in the dark ain't gonna get any closer to-" Pete stop digging and gasped.

Maleficent took notice and asked, "What is it? Have you found something? Show it to me at once, fool."

Pete then grabbed a small purple box with a skull on the lock and said, "Yes sir-eesy, this has gotta be that Pandora's Box Hades mentioned.

Maleficent look annoyed by Pete's discovery, as this was not the box she was looking for. She then said, "Leave it."

"What? After all that diggin'?", said an exhausted Pete.

"That is not the box which I desire. We are finished with this world. Come.", Maleficent said as she started to walk away.

"Awwwwww…", said a disappointed Pete as he tossed the box back into the hole he dig.

As they were leaving and unknown to them, Xigbar was watching them on top of the temple. When they left, he said, "May your hear-"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This place was completely dark, with dark walls, dark curvy pillars and small cracks of light blue light on the curvy pillars. This place was known as the Dark Realm, also known as the Realm of Darkness. There are three realms in this universe: The Realm of Light were everyone resides, The Realm of Darkness were time does not exist and only darkness and the Heartless exist, and The Realm Between were both the Light Realm and the Dark Realm meet.

There were two people in the Dark Realm: Riku, a Keyblade Master and Sora's childhood friend, and Mickey Mouse, another Keyblade Master and King of Disney Castle. They are both on a quest to find Master Aqua, who has been trap in the Dark Realm for almost ten years, and bring her back to the Realm of Light to fight Master Xehanort.

As they were walking, Riku stop and observed his surroundings. Mickey also stop and ask, "What's wrong, Riku? Are you tired? Do you need a break? We can stop."

Riku shook his head. "No, just…I've been here. I should know this place. But that all seems like another life."

"Well, gee. Think of all you've seen! All the feelings you've felt. Why, you've done years of grown' in almost no time at all.", explain Mickey.

Riku then look down and place his hand on his chest. "I remember my first time here. I was so scared. But now, my doubts and fears are gone. If anything, I feel exhilarated. And it's not because there's darkness in me-I know too well what that rush is like. This is different. And it's not adrenaline either. I know Aqua needs us...but I'm ready. I'm in control now. Maybe it's because you're with me this time."

Mickey shook his head. "It's not me. I think it's because you've finally found inside you that special strength to protect what matters."

"What?"

"Sometimes you care so much for somebody that other feelings disappear. And then, there's no room for fear or doubt."

Riku smiled and look down at his hand. "Is that it?"

Riku then remembered the promise he made when was little to a young man who visited the islands. He too wielded the Keyblade and unknown to Riku, pass his powers on to him.

"'Strength to protect what matters'... It reminds me of a promise I made", said Riku.

"To who?", asked Mickey.

"Just someone I once met. Can't tell."

"Sounds like a good memory."

"Yeah… While we're reminiscing-Mickey, does any of this look familiar?", asked Riku.

"Sort of, but the realm of darkness has changed since I was here with Aqua."

"Yeah, it's different from what I remember.", said Riku as he was looking around.

Mickey explain. "Usually, I'd just follow my heart and Aqua would show me the way. But the closer I get, the hazier our connection feels."

"You mean…", said Riku as he look disappointed.

"Maybe, but we can't give up hope.

Riku nodded and both of them continue on in the Dark Realm.

* * *

They travel for a while, eventually ending up at the End of Sea, a place in the Dark Realm that connects to the Realm of Light.

"This beach…", said an awed Riku.

"It's gone.", said Mickey.

"Huh?"

Mickey explain. "I'm positive Aqua was here. But now. Her trail's gone dim."

As he looked around, Riku said, "I've been here, too. With Sora."

"Really?", asked Mickey.

"This is where we found our way back to the realm of light. Hey, maybe Aqua did, too!", said Riku.

Mickey nodded his head. "Aqua...has fallen into an even darker abyss-somewhere I can't see her. And I don't think we're equipped to dive any deeper than we already are."

Suddenly, Shadow Heartless appeared on the beach, surrounding the two.

"Oh no!", said Mickey.

"What?!", said a shock Riku as both of them summon their Keyblades.

Before they can fight them, Mickey then said, "Riku...be careful. Even the least threatening Heartless are stronger in this realm."

"I got it.", answered Riku.

Suddenly, the Shadows began moving in one spot in front of the water and grouping together, forming the Demon Tower.

The Tower strike the ground in hope of damaging the two, but they easily dodged it. Riku then charged at the Tower and attack it with a couple of sword strikes. Mickey did the same as well, eventually making the Shadows scatter on the beach. It didn't last long as they regroup underneath the two and sent them flying in the air as the Tower reformed.

 **"Curaga!"** , shouted Riku as both his and Mickey's wounds are healed.

 **"Pearl!"**

 **"Dark Firaga!"**

Both of them launch their powerful spells at the Tower, defeating it.

The Tower then fell apart when they defeated it, but more Shadows came on to the beach in response to it's defeat.

"It's not over. Be careful!", shouted Mickey.

Just then, another Demon Tower appeared right behind Riku.

With no time to dodge it, Riku shouted, "Oh no!" The Tower completely swallow him whole.

"Riku!", shouted a worried Mickey.

While inside the Tower, Riku was in a dark watery abyss. His cheeks began to turn bright red and looked like he was losing conscious.

 _I can't breathe!_ , he thought. _I have to do something or I'll be dead!_

He tried to swim around to look for an opening. But, due to lack of oxygen he had, this task proved impossible for him. _It's no use. Everything going black._

As he continued to gasp for air, he heard a voice.

" _Didn't expect to see you again."_

 _What?_

" _Why did you even come here?"_

 _Because somebody needs me._

" _Do you want some help?"_

 _Who are you?_

" _Me? I'm…"_

Before he could listen to the answer, Riku eyes suddenly fell back and he fell unconscious in the dark abyss.

* * *

"Riku…"

Riku heard someone calling to him.

"Wake up…Riku."

Riku open his eyes and saw Mickey in front of him with a concern look, he was laying down on the beach they were still at and began to cough really hard.

"Are you okay?", asked Mickey.

Riku got up and said, "Where'd the Heartless go?"

Mickey explained. "I got more than half of 'em, and the rest vanished. But, they spit you out first."

"Thanks. I owe ya."

"I know ya feel invincible, but we're not.", said Mickey.

"Are _you_ all right, Mickey?," asked Riku.

"Yeah, thanks to the new gear. But...your Keyblade...", said a disappointed Mickey.

Riku notice that the top portion of his Way to Dawn Keyblade has been cut clean off along with some of his hair, making it a little spiky at the bottom.

"The Heartless here are stronger than what we expected. I guess we probably should've powered up our Keyblades before we came in here, Huh? I think we need to go back to Master Yen Sid's tower so we can regroup.", said Mickey.

Riku didn't agree with that idea. "But Aqua's...still down here, alone. Facing enemies like that."

"I know…", said Mickey.

Riku then walk towards the shores of the beach. "What if she's feeling as scared and alone...as I felt the first time I came here? How long are we supposed to keep her waiting in this awful place?"

Mickey then walked up to Riku and said, "But Aqua... She's like Sora."

"Whaaat?!", said a flabbergasted Riku.

Mickey, seeing his reaction, quickly said, "No, no, no… _Strong_ like Sora!"

Riku relaxed on hearing that. "Okay… Good. Then I guess she's gonna be alright. Sora could fall into any darkness and swim his way out."

"Besides, we won't be long.", said Mickey.

Riku nodded. He then walk a little closer to the shores and slammed his broken Keyblade into the sand on the beach.

"Can't use _this_ Keyblade anymore. Might as well leave it here...for the other me.", he said.

"Wha…?", question Mickey.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So Sora. Could you explain who these people are?", asked Yen Sid.

When the group return to the Mysterious Towers to give their report on Olympus, they find that Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Mest, Lyon, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere just arrived and have been waiting for Riku, Mickey, and the group to show up. They said that they had trouble searching for the people they were supposed to be with

"They told me that they are wizards from Earth Land and that they were going to help us. I appreciate that you found some help for this war, but your job as a Keyblade Wielder is to keep the order and not tell anyone about other worlds.", said Yen Sid.

"I'm sorry, Master! I tried to explain this to Sora, but he wouldn't listen!", said Donald.

Yen Sid face Sora. "Is there a reason for this?"

Sora explained. "Please, Master. I know it was wrong to tell them about all this, but I believe we need them. Their power is incredible, their strength could easily match the Organization. Also, if the Organization took notice of the wizards in Earth Land, wouldn't they try to use them?"

Yen Sid nodded. "I see your point there. If that is what you wish then I'll allow it. As long as they agree to keep the order."

"We will.", said Erza.

"Please forgive Sora-san. He only did this so that the Universe would be safe.", said Wendy.

"It is alright, child. I fully understand the situation. But before we could move on, could you tell me who you are and how some of you can travel to other worlds without a Keyblade or the use of Gummi Ships."

Lucy explained. "Sora gave each group a Star Shard so that we could travel to which world we want. As for who we are, we are called Fairy Tail for those who are traveling with Sora and training with the new Keyblade Wielders. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and my power is Celestial Spirit Magic, in which I can summon spirits from another world called the Celestial Spirit World."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Gajeel Redfox, I'm Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer."

"My name is Wendy Marvell, I'm Fairy Tail's Sky Dragon Slayer."

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, and I'm Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon Slayer."

Yen Sid looked intrigued. "Four Dragon Slayers. As I read from history, Dragons are very powerful creatures and are very difficult to slay. Where did you learn this"

Wendy explain. "Except for Laxus-san, the three of us were raised by dragons and they taught us their abilities. Laxus-san got his power through a Dragon Lacrima."

"I see.", Yen Sid understood. He then turn to Lucy and said, "Your summon abilities...how do you use them?"

"I use my Gate Keys to summon them. The Silver Keys are sold in shops and the Gold Keys are extremely rare, they summon one of the 12 Zodiacs."

"Your magic seems to be similar to the summon powers Keyblade Wielders use in battle. Just be careful using it during your adventure, the Organization might take notice of this.", Yen Sid explained while Lucy nodded.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. My magic is Requip, in which I can summon swords during battle or change into different types of armor."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, I use Ice-Make Magic"

"Juvia Lockser, Juvia use Water Magic."

"My name is Mirajane Strauss. These are my two younger siblings: Elfman and Lisanna. All three of use Take-Over magic: I use Satan Soul, Elfman use Beast Soul, and Lisanna use Animal Soul."

"I'm Cana Alberona. I use Card Magic. And this guy here is Mest, he uses Transportation Magic and Memory Magic."

"And I'm Happy. This is Charle and Panther Lily. All three of use Area, which we can summon wings on our back and fly."

"I'm from another guild called Lamia Scale. My name is Lyon Vastia and I use Ice-Make Magic like Gray."

"Impressive. And would you mind telling me who you are?", asked Yen Sid as he face Crime Sorcier and Sabertooth.

"I am Sabertooth's Master: Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer. This is Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Rufus Lore: a Maker-Magic Wizard. Olga Nanagear: Lightning God Slayer. Minerva Orland: She uses Territory magic. Yukino Agria: a Celestial Wizard. Sorano Agria: uses Angel Magic. And Lastly are Lector and Frosch: they have the same magic as Happy."

"My name is Jellal Fernandes, I am a member of Crime Sorcier and I use Heavenly Body Magic. This is Meredy, she uses Maguilty Sense Magic. Richard Buchanan uses Earth Magic. Macbeth uses Reflector Magic. Sawyer uses Slow Magic. And Erik is the Poison Dragon Slayer."

After the introductions, Sora explain what happen in Olympus.

"I see… You could not regain your strength.", said Yen Sid.

"Aw, no biggie. I still learned a lot.", said Sora.

"Regardless, Sora, you will need the power of waking."

"It can't be gone forever. Maybe something'll trigger it real soon.", said Goofy.

"Like, what exactly?", asked Lucy.

"I know! How about a bonk on the head?", said Donald.

"Hey!", said an annoyed Sora.

"He doesn't have amnesia.", said Lucy.

"Perhaps it could be something that is as simple as that.", said Yen Sid.

"Wait, _you_ think so too?", Sora complained.

"Whenever you are in need, magic happens. That is your greatest strength, Sora."

"You make it sound like an accident.", said Sora.

Everyone laughed and giggled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"We're back, Master!", someone behind the door said.

The door open, revealing to be Mickey and Riku.

"Whoa!", said Sora, seeing Riku's new outfit.

"Oh, wow. You guys are all here!", said Mickey.

"We were here before, but you didn't wait.", Sora complained.

Pushing Sora aside, Donald and Goofy ran up to the Mickey, eagerly saying, "Your Majesty!"

"Hey there, fellas. So, what've you three been up to?", asked Mickey.

Sora went up to speak, but was pushed away again by Donald and Goofy.

"We went to Olympus to visit Hercules!", said Donald.

"And to figure out how to get all of Sora's lost powers back.", said Goofy.

Donald then whispered into Mickey's ear. "But... it was a big disappointment."

Natsu then came up, pushed Donald and Goofy away, and said, "Wow, cool! A talking king mouse! And you must be this Riku guy Sora was talking about."

"Who are you?", asked Riku.

Donald explain the situation to them and how Earth Land wizards are here to assist them.

"Well thanks for the assist, fellas! I'm Mickey Mouse, the king of Disney Castle.", said Mickey with a smile.

"I'm Riku. I'm glad you are here to help us."

"It's cool. It'll be fun!", said Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer. "By the way, I'm Sting Eucliffe, I'm the White Dragon Slayer and the Master of Sabertooth. Over there are my guild mates and another guild called Crime Sorciere."

Jellal Fernandez then walked towards Riku and held his hand out. "My name is Jellal Fernandez, I'm a mage of Crime Sorciere. I look forward to working with you."

Riku smiled and shook his hand. "Same here.", he responded.

"Anyway, Riku and Mickey. How did your mission go?", asked Yen Sid.

"Honestly…", Mickey looked disappointed.

"We didn't fare any better.", Riku said.

"Did ya manage to figure out where Aqua is?", asked Goofy. "'Cause Master Yen Sid said that's why you fellas left."

"Even a hint?", asked Donald.

Both of them nodded their heads, leaving Donald and Goofy disappointed.

Sora then got up and said, "Come on. Can I finally say something?"

Riku continue his report. "We know Master Aqua made it as far as the beach that Sora and I once visited, but that's where her trail ends."

"Meaning?", asked Sora.

"All traces of her vanish into the great abyss...beneath the realm of darkness.", Mickey explain.

"She's gone?", asked Donald who looks worried.

"No. Sora was dragged into the abyss during his exam. And I went in after him. So, I think if we find someone who was really close to Aqua, and they make the dive, they could reach her down there.", Riku propose.

Mickey nodded his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure who's even left to ask. Ventus is hidden...and Aqua's the only one who knows where. Plus, nobody's seen Terra in ages. Aqua was the last."

"So Aqua-she's gonna be the key to finding all three.", said Riku.

Yen Sid join in on the conversation. "Yes. Their teacher, Master Eraqus, would have been another possibility, had Xehanort not mercilessly struck him down."

Everyone was in deep thought now, as they are having trouble on what to do to save Aqua. Sora put his hand against his chest and then with determination, "I'll save her."

Everyone jump.

"Huh?", question Riku and Mickey.

"You can't!", said Donald.

"But Sora, that's gonna be super hard since you don't have the power of waking.", said Goofy.

"Huh? Sorry… I have no idea why that just popped out.", said Sora.

"What wrong with that?", asked Natsu. "Does he really need this power to save someone that not even sleeping? Let him do it!"

"Natsu. It not your choice to make.", said Lucy.

"Well, it was pretty convincing.", said Mickey as he smile by Sora's determination.

"Yeah, better not let us down.", said Riku.

"Sora, you must focus on regaining your lost power of waking. Mickey and Riku. I recall that Master Aqua journeyed to many worlds, and connected with others who could be the link we need.", said Yen Sid.

"Good plan, sir. Me, Riku, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere will retrace her steps and see if we can find any sort of clues, but first…", said Mickey.

Mickey then went up to Yen Sid and said, "We got hit pretty hard in the realm of darkness. My Keyblade was damaged and the Heartless broke Riku's clean in half. So, we're gonna need to get replacements before we can continue."

Yen Sid responded. "In that case, rendezvous with Kairi and Lea. They are continuing their training under the tutelage of the wizard Merlin. Bring the Strauss siblings, Mest, Lyon, and Cana with you as well."

"Yes, sir.", they both said.

"Also, I would like you to deliver these for me.", Yen Sid continued.

He then summon two briefcases on his desk: one red and one black.

"Are they…", Mickey asked.

Yen Sid answered. "Yes, they are the same as the ones I gave you. Special vestments to shield Kairi and Lea from the darkness."

"We got 'em.", answered Riku.

Sora look upset. "What? No fair! What about my outfit, Master?"

"Sora, don't bug him like that. It's inconsiderate.", said a scolding Donald.

Yen Sid responded to Sora's complaining. "Settle down. I have new clothes for you, too, Sora. A gift from the good fairies."

Sora looked really happy when Yen Sid summon another briefcase. "I knew you'd come through for me. Thanks!"

"Whoa, Yen Sid is way more patient than Gramps when it comes to complaining.", said Gray.

Donald meanwhile was hoping to receive new clothes too, but he became disappointed when nothing came.

"Those are no ordinary garments, Sora.", said Yen Sid. "Like before, they have very special powers, so it took extra time to prepare them. In addition, there is a gift from Chip and Dale inside."

"Cool. Okay!", Sora responded as he checked out the briefcase.

"Happy now?", asked Riku.

"Yup!"

"As for the Mages of Earth Land, I wish you best of luck on this journey."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid.", Erza responded. "It is our job as mages to protect anything that might cause harm to anyone."

"I admire what you say, Mrs. Scarlet. Now you are all ready to proceed."

"Hey, wait!"

Jiminy Cricket then appeared on Yen Sid's desk and said in a hurry, "Don't forget about me!"

"So small!", said the Earth Land Mages.

"Jiminy!", said Sora, Donald, and Goofy excitedly.

"Every journey worth goin' on needs a cricket to keep track of it. And I can't let ya start this one without ol' Jiminy Cricket by your side."

"The whole team's back!", said Goofy.

"Oh, you must be Fairy Tail. I look forward traveling with you.", said Jiminy as he faced the Fairy Tail mages.

"We look forward traveling with you too, Jiminy-san.", Wendy responded with a bow.

"Good. Now, to mark the beginning of a new journey, I wish for you to have this, Sora.", said Yen Sid.

He then summon a purple broach and gave it to Sora.

"That is a Heartbinder. Think of it as a good luck charm made just for you. You have a gift, Sora, for connecting with others, and this makes that gift stronger. It's time to go!"

Everyone bowed to Yen Sid before departing. But before the trio can depart, they heard Yen Sid whisper, "'May your heart be your guiding key.'"

"See?", said Goofy as both Sora and Donald nodded.

"Alright! Let's Go!", Natsu cheered. Then everyone else joined in on the cheer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everyone was now inside the Gummi Ship, waiting to see what going to happen next. After receiving new clothes, Sora changed into his new outfit. He wore a black jacket with grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining, and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath, Sora wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves are replaced with gauntlets with a similar color scheme to his jacket. The gauntlets have red linings and grey circles on the backs, with yellow buckled straps wrapped around Sora's wrists. The palms of his hands are exposed and his shorts are black.

"Okay, where to?", asked Donald.

Sora thought for a moment. "Ummmmmm…"

"Oh, come on. Would you get serious?", said an annoyed Donald.

"Gimme a break, okay? I told you. These things take time.", Sora responded.

"Gawrsh, is it just me, or is this turning into a routine?", question Goofy.

"Please don't do this, we already have enough routines as it is.", said Lucy inside the card.

Suddenly, they all heard music coming from inside the ship.

"Huh? What?", question Sora.

"Who's playing music?", asked Gray.

"I don't know.", Sora answered.

They all look around to find the source of the music, but to no avail.

Jiminy held his hand against hi ear and said, "It's comin' from you, Sora!"

Sora reached into his back pocket and pull out a device that was making the music. Its sides were red and gold and the bottom had the King's symbol. At the center, it showed what looks like a phone ringing with green and red commands.

"What's this?", question Sora.

"Got me! Make it stop.", said an annoyed Donald.

"But, I don't know how. Maybe...this.", said Sora as he press the green command.

The center of the device change, now it showing an image of Dale with the red command beneath it.

" _Hurray! He picked up.",_ Dale said from the device.

"Huh? Dale?", question a surprised Sora.

"What's going on?", asked Erza.

"I don't know. We somehow have contact with Dale.", Sora explain.

"The one Yen Sid mention?", asked Lucy.

"Yeah.", answered Goofy.

" _Hey, Chipper, I finally got him! Hurry up, Chip!",_ said Dale.

Chip suddenly appeared on the device and said, _"Well! It's about time."_

"Chip?", wondered Sora.

" _Ya gotta answer the phone, Sora, or we can't give ya updates."_ , said Chip.

" _We got lots and lots of important stuff we to tell ya!"_ , said Dale.

" _That's why we asked Master Yen Sid to make sure you got this Gummiphone we made ya. So we'd be able to stay in touch with you at all times."_ , Chip explain.

" _And it takes pictures.",_ Dale added.

Jiminy jumped onto Sora's shoulder and said, "Oh! You finally finished it. Say, with this Gummiphone, we can talk to each other across worlds. In fact, I might even try writing my journal on it."

"Wow! Sounds like it's pretty handy, guys.", said Sora.

"It's just like the Miniature Communication Lacrima we use in Earth Land.", said Lucy.

"So, what's so important?", asked Sora.

Chip answered. "This! Back when you and Riku quested through the Sleeping Worlds, Riku recovered some secret research data that Ansem the Wise hid inside you."

"Ansem's Code!", said Dale

"Who is Ansem the Wise?", asked Happy.

"He is the Sage King of Radiant Garden. Xehanort took his name and research and banished him into the Realm of Darkness. He managed to escape, but he was sent back there when he helped us defeat Xemnas.", Goofy explain.

"And what's this about a Sleeping World?", asked Gajeel.

"It were the worlds who have fell into darkness have not awaken from their slumber. It filled with Dream Eaters. There are two types: Nightmare, which consumes good dreams, and Spirits, which consume bad dreams.", said Sora.

Chip continued. "Anyway. We've been workin' our tails off tryin' to crack it and see what it says."

Suddenly, the screen on the phone change, now showing a young man in a lab coat with blue straight cover his right eye.

 _"The data has been encrypted, so we've only deciphered some of it.",_ said the young man.

"Huh?", everyone on the Gummi Ship said.

The young man realize what's going on and said, _"Oh… I guess we haven't spoken since the castle. I'm Ienzo. Aeleus is here too."_

Ienzo faced Aeleus and said, _"Aeleus, whatever's between you and Roxas, it's in the past."_ He then sighed, seeing Aeleus leaving the room.

" _Also, there are people here claiming to be mages from another world called Earth Land."_

"Sora, let me face Ienzo.", said Lucy.

Sora put Lucy's card in front of the phone. She then spoke, "Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, is there a mage there we can speak to as well?"

" _Yes, let me get them."_ , Ienzo answered as he left to go retrieve the mages.

He then came back and said, _"Here they are."_

" _Hi there, Lu-chan!"_ , said Levy.

"Levy-chan! How goes it?", asked a happy Lucy.

" _Everything's great! Radiant Garden is really beautiful and there is a tone of information here that I can read!"_

"Who else is there?", asked Erza.

" _The rest of Shadow Gear are here to help with the research, along with the Raijin Tribe. Mermaid Heel is here to help Aeleus and Dilian with the security in Radiant Garden."_

"That's good.", said Gray.

Ienzo interrupted their conversation. _"Anyway. Sora, the reason we're here is because you and your friends defeated our Nobodies, thereby 'recompleting' us. We cast off our hearts by choice, make no mistake, but we didn't know that Xemnas-or rather, Xehanort-was deceiving us."_

Sora jumped. "Huh? Xemnas?"

Goofy gave an angry expression. "Aw, he's with them!"

"We should head over there and check things out.", said Gajeel

Levy came in and said, _"Calm down! He with us and he offered to help decoding Ansem's data."_

" _She's right. Xemnas and Xehanort have no hold over us now. We're just students of the heart, exactly the same as we were before all of this began."_

"Yeah, right.", said Donald looking like he doesn't believe him.

"Hold on.", said Natsu. "Is this true?"

" _Yes."_ , answered Ienzo.

"Okay, good. It's weird, your voice reminds me of someone I once knew. Don't worry about, though.", said Natsu.

" _Ok?"_

Goofy thought for a moment and then said, "But ya know, now that I think about it, Axel's on our side now."

Donald still had trouble believing in Ienzo, despite Goofy's case about Axel.

" _We have friends we want to bring back into this world, just the same as you. To do that, we need to work together. In that spirit, Sora...we found some intriguing data in the bit of code we deciphered.",_ said Ienzo.

"Is it about me?", asked Sora.

" _Yes. In order to piece your memories back together, our teacher, Ansem the Wise, took a close look at your heart. And what he found...is that your heart doesn't belong just to you."_

"It doesn't?", said Donald and Goofy.

"How is that possible?", question Erza.

Goofy look at Sora. "Gawrsh, you don't seem surprised."

"Yeah. Honestly, I suspected as much. There's another heart inside mine. I think it's Roxas's.", said Sora. _Just like Namine is still inside Kairi's_

"Who's Roxas?", asked Charle.

"He is Sora's Nobody. He was created when Sora became a Heartless to save Kairi. Roxas was the thirteenth member in the Organization, but he betrayed them when he found out he was being used. He eventually return to Sora.", explain Donald.

" _Interesting… Well, no one knows your heart better than you."_ , said Ienzo. _"To be honest, we still have a plethora of questions on our side, but...the idea has merit. It's incredible enough that you and your Nobody are able to coexist. If you share a heart...no wonder someone as remarkable as you caught Ansem the Wise's eye. We'll keep investigating based on your hypothesis."_

" _We'll be in touch."_ , said Levy.

Ienzo and Levy disappeared from the screen and Chip and Dale return to the screen.

" _Okeydokey, we'll give you fellas a ring if there's anything else."_ , said Dale. _"Remember, me and Chip, the guys at Radiant Garden, King Mickey, and everybody are never far away."_

" _And Jiminy, would ya do us a favor? Teach Sora how to use the Gummiphone."_ , said Chip.

"Leave it to me.", Jiminy replied.

Chip and Dale then hung up, leaving the screen on the Gummiphone blank.

"I have to find Roxas and save him.", said Sora. "The others are following Aqua's heart, so I'll follow Roxas's heart!"

"That's great!", said Natsu. "But how do you do that?"

"Trust the guidance that your heart gives ya, Sora. That's what Master Yen Sid said.", Goofy remembered.

"But how are we going to find Roxas?", asked Natsu.

"Oh, that's easy.", said Sora with a smile.

Sora then summon his Keyblade and point it towards the window. A light came from the Keyblade and it shine.

* * *

 **(Play Kingdom Hearts 3 opening trailer with Fairy Tail Opening 23.)**

Kingdom Hearts 3: The Fairy Tail

* * *

(If you don't get the conversation between Natsu and Ienzo, it is because that Ienzo's japanese voice, Akira Ishida, voice Zeref Dragneel in Fairy Tail)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The group enter into a world where the sun sits between night and day, this world is called Twilight Town. The group was then walking into the Tram Common, hoping to find something to revive Roxas.

As they enter the Common, Goofy then said, "Gawrsh, we forgot to fill Master Yen Sid in on what happened. Should we go back?"

"Typical Sora.", said Donald.

"Hmm… You mean about Maleficent and Xigbar?", asked Sora.

"Should we call him?", asked Juvia.

Sora answered. "No, the others have already got enough on their plates as it is. Why go stressing them out? The three of us know how to handle a couple of old adversaries and we got new friends to help us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…", said Donald.

"But doesn't that thing Pete said bother ya?", asked Goofy.

"The black box?", said Happy.

"Now that we're thinking about it, do you think the Organization is after that box?" asked Gray. "I mean that witch use to work with them."

"Come on, we're talking about Pete. That means it's probably no big deal.", said Sora.

"That's true. I mean that fat cat didn't seem so tough, he just a complete jerk.", said Natsu.

"I don't know…", said an unsure Donald.

They enter the Tram Common and notice a tram passing by.

"Oh, cool. The trams are still here!", Sora said excitedly.

"Are we going on that? Because I don't want to!", said Natsu as he was about to get sick.

"Relax, we're not.", said Donald. "Sora, it hasn't been _that_ long."

"Feels like it.", he responded.

Goofy spoke up and said, "Maybe you're feeling what Roxas feels 'cause he misses home."

"This place must really be special to him.", said Lucy.

"I wonder what kind of person he is.", questioned Charle

"Actually, I ran into Roxas in the Sleeping Worlds. It was like...seeing into his heart for the first time.", Sora explain.

"And he was in the datascape, too.", Donald added.

"Really?", asked Wendy.

Goofy explained. "Uh-huh. It was a test to see if your data version was ready to face the hurt that ya carry inside."

"Was I ready?", asked Sora. "I do know hurt. When I lost Riku and Kairi, and later when I lost the Keyblade, and you guys had to go on without me like that… Having no one to turn to was the worst kind of hurt. But that just shows how much you mean to me. Carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad. Hurting is part of caring."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other. Then Donald said, "He sounds like Data-Sora did."

Goofy agreed. "Of course. Any Sora's still Sora.

Lucy then jumped into the conversation. "You're not alone in this. Everyone in Fairy Tail has their own personal share of suffering and lost."

"But we pull through thanks to the bonds we share with everyone in the guild.", said Natsu.

"We all smile, laugh, and cry as hard as we can. We make the most out of everyday, because each one of them counts.", said Gray.

Sora smiled. "Fairy Tail is truly a wonderful guild. Oh, yeah! If Roxas feels something, then we're in the right place. Roxas, I'm gonna find you!"

Sora then heard a voice. _Do you seek our liege?_

"Huh?", question Sora.

"What is it?", asked Donald.

Suddenly, Dusk Nobodies appeared right behind Sora.

"What the hell are those things?!", asked Happy.

Everyone turned around. "Nobodies!", answered Goofy.

"Those are the Nobodies? They look weird.", said Lucy.

"Be careful, the Heartless act on instinct while the Nobodies are intelligent.", said Sora as he summon Keyblades.

"Good thing we're experts at this!", said Donald.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu tried to attack a Dusk, but it dodge with it's wiggly body. "What the hell? How it do that?", asked a frustrated Natsu.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

Gray fired ice lances at the Nobodies, but they all dodge the lances effortlessly. "Damn! What the hell are they made of?", question Gray.

The Nobodies then slash their sharp feet at Natsu, making his arm bleed a little. "Man, these bastards are really annoying the crap out of me!", said Natsu.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Wendy blaster her Sky Magic out from her mouth, sending the Nobodies flying.

"Attack them with wide open attacks!", commanded Erza as she requip into her Morning Star Armor.

Listening to Erza's words, the skip their melee attacks and use all range attacks on the Nobodies, defeating them.

After they defeated them, Sora thought for a moment and said, "What was that voice? I know I heard it."

"I didn't hear it.", said Donald.

"I didn't hear it either and I have a strong sense of hearing.", said Natsu.

"You sure it wasn't the wind? Or somethin' else?", asked Goofy.

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Where'd they come from?!", someone screamed.

"Get the ice cream later!", screamed another.

"What? Hold up!", screamed another.

"See? Voices.", said Sora.

"Now I hear them!", said Natsu.

There was a pause. Then Sora said, "...New ones?"

They all face the stairs in the corner of the street and they saw three kids running.

"What? Hayner? Pence! Olette!", said a astonish Sora.

"Who?", asked Juvia.

"They are our friends from Twilight Town. Their virtual selves are friends with Roxas.", explain Goofy.

"But what are they running from?", asked Laxus.

As the three were running, the group saw a swarm of Shadow Heartlesses behind them.

"What is _that?!_ ", question a surprise Goofy.

The three kids then look up and saw the group.

"Heeey! Sora! Hello, good-bye.", shouted Hayner as they ran pass the group.

"Go! We got this.", shouted Sora.

"You mean I got this! This is just like last time!", said Natsu.

Natsu then jumped into the air and headed straight towards the Demon Tide.

"Eat this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

He sent his fried fist down at the Heartless' core. Suffering from the blow, Tide went into the sky and left into a different direction.

"So fast!", said a dazed Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey! You get the hell back here!", shouted an angry Natsu.

"Calm down!", shouted Lucy.

When the Heartless left, the three kids from before came back.

"Nice fightin'! Thanks." said Hayner.

"Hayner, Pence Olette. It's been ages!", said Sora.

"What? It hasn't been _that_ long.", said Hayner.

"Ya see?", said Donald.

"Donald! Goofy! How are ya?, asked Olette.

"We're good.", responded Donald.

"Howdy there, Olette.", said Goofy.

"Who are these guys?", asked Olette.

"These guys are traveling with us. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, and Laxus Dreyar.", said Donald.

"That fire attack was really cool!", said Pence.

"Thanks!", Natsu replied.

"You are so cute!", said Olette as she was hugging Happy.

"Aye.", said Happy, sounding like he in pain.

"So does this mean that weird stuff's going down again?", asked Pence.

"You kidding, Pence? When have we ever seen a tornado of shadowy blobs before?", asked Hayner. "It's not 'weird.' This is underprecedented."

"I don't think that's a word.", said Lucy.

Pence thought for a moment then said, "I guess it is. The creatures from the last time were bright white. These things must be new."

"You never been attack by those guys before?", asked Erza.

"No, first time. Man, I can't wait to get to sleuthin'." said Pence.

"We're already done with the school projects, silly.", said Olette. "Whatever's going on, you wouldn't be here unless you had a good reason. Especially, since you brought new people here."

"Which is?", asked Hayner.

"Well, actually, we're looking for Roxas.", Sora explain.

"Roxas?", question Olette.

Hayner thought for a moment, then said, "That's funny… I don't know any Roxas, but the name sounds familiar."

"Maybe we bumped into him somewhere.", Pence suggested.

"Uh, that's one way to put it.", said Donald.

"Actually, he mighta been friends with another version of ya.", said Goofy as he pulled out something from his back pocket.

Goofy then show a photo of the three kids with Roxas in front of a old mansion.

Hayner took the photo and examine it.

"This photograph…", said Olette.

"Yeah. We've got the same one.", said Pence as he grabbed something out of his back pocket. This time it shows the three kids in front of the mansion, but Roxas is not shown.

"Oh yeah! The other Twilight Town!", said Hayner.

"It's like one of those 'spot the differences' puzzles… except really easy. I guess in that town, we're friends with this 'Roxas' person."

"Sora, let us help you track Roxas down.", said Hayner as Pence and Olette agreed.

"Really?", asked a excited Sora.

"Sure, he seems like a pretty cool guy."

Sora laughed. "Yeah. He is."

"Great. Then let's all go ask around town.", Pence suggested. "If alternate-us knew Roxas, then maybe alternate-other folks did too."

"Sora, you guys should go to the place in the photo. It's the old mansion. The three of us'll cover places in town.", said Olette.

"Thanks.", said Sora. He then grabbed the Gummiphone out of his pocket. "Oh yeah! I got this phone thingy that takes pictures. Want to snap a photo while we're all here?"

"Sure. That's a great idea!", said Pence.

Everyone got into photo position. From left to right: Goofy, Olette, Hayner, Donald, Sora and Pence. While behind them from left to right: Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Lily, Gajeel, and Laxus.

But before they could smile, Pence said, "Wait, who's taking it?"

"I got that one.", said Lucy.

" **Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"**

Lucy summon the Gemini Twins: Gemi and Mini.

"Piri-piri! Thanks for calling us, Miss Lucy! What can we do for ya?", asked Gemi.

"Whoa what is that?", asked a astonish Hayner.

"I use Celestial Spirit Magic. I can summon spirits from another dimension.", Lucy explain.

"So cool!", said Pence.

"Hey Gemini. Were trying to take a group photo, can you change into someone and get a picture of us?", asked Lucy.

"Sure thing, Miss Lucy!", said Mini.

Gemi and Mini then flew into the air and transform into clouds. The clouds the disappeared, revealing to be Lucy in a towel.

"Piri-piri!", said Gemini-Lucy.

Lucy screamed in embarrassment while everyone else was blushing.

"Not that form! Change into something else!", an angry Lucy yelled.

Listening to Lucy's command, Gemini transform into Goofy.

"Me?", said a surprise Goofy.

"Why not? We don't mind.", said Gemini-Goofy.

"Does she always walk around half-naked?", Hayner asked Natsu.

"Sometimes.", Natsu answered.

"Everybody smile. A-hyuck!", said Gemini-Goofy as they took the picture.

"Wow, that came out great!", said Pence as everyone was impressed by the photo.

Olette then said, "Oh! A lucky emblem."

She pointed at the corner of the photo, showing something carved into the wall.

"Lucky emblem?", asked Sora.

Olette explained. "Oh yeah, they are _huge_ right now. Supposedly, these things are hidden all over town. And if you get a picture of them, they'll bring you good luck."

"Cool!", said the group.

Sora then said while pointing at the photo, "Wait. Look, guys! Is that…"

"You're right! I see it too.", said Goofy.

"Is it the King?", asked Donald.

"You mean Mickey's symbol?", asked Gray.

Sora smiled and said, "I knew it."

"Good luck, because they're not all this easy to find." said Olette.

"Okay, we'd better start asking around. You start by checking out the old mansion. We'll catch up.", said Hayner.

"Got it."

* * *

The group then explored Twilight Town while heading to the old mansion. They notice a lot of changes have been made: Like a new restaurant has been made and everywhere has been clean up to look nice. They also found out the wall that leads to the woods and the old mansion has been covered up, but they heard there is a new way to reach the woods. By going near the entrance to the Sandlot door and turning right, there is a sewage like area that leads to the woods. They headed to that direction the rumors were true, much to Donald and Lucy's displeasure. They then made out of the sewers and enter into the woods.

As they walk, they saw a trail of food on the ground, leading a tree near them.

"Alright, food!", said Natsu as he was about to take a bight from the apple.

Lucy snatch the apple away before he could eat it. "What gives, Lucy?", asked an annoyed Natsu.

"This was on the ground! You can't just eat food off the ground!", answered Lucy.

Goofy then notice Powerwild Heartless climbing the tree. "Heartless!"

"What do ya think they're up to?", asked Sora.

"I don't know, let's bash them!", said Natsu.

"Hold on!", said Goofy as he examine the tree. He then saw a blue rat on top of a branch, being cornered by the Heartless. "Look! On that branch. The Heartless have him surrounded!"

"Oh no!", said Sora.

"Let's help! Happy, get him!", said Donald.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy as he flew up the branch and grab him while the others took out the Heartless.

After a while, the Heartlesses were defeated. Happy then brought the happy rat to the group.

"Well, take care.", said Sora.

The group then started to walk away. The rat then look around the area and saw the fruit scattered everywhere on the ground. The rat sighed, as he has to gather all of the fruit. He then looked at Sora and ran after him. He then climb on to Sora until he was on top of his head. Once on top he then grab Sora by his hair, making Sora spin and surprise.

"Wh-what is-", question Sora as the rat controlled his body, making him move towards the apple on the ground.

"Are you okay?", asked Donald.

"I don't sense any magic that happening.", said Charle.

Sora then stopped and the rat made him pick up the apple from the ground, still astonish on what is happening.

"Lookie! That little feller's parked on your head.", said Goofy.

"Huuuh?", Sora responded.

The rat pulled on his hair again, making Sora's left arm go up.

"Would you cut that-", said Sora, but he bent over and picked up another apple.

"Sora, you've been hijacked.", said Donald.

"I think it wants you to pick up the fruit on the ground.", said Wendy.

The rat nodded. Sora then said, "Okay, that's fine. But I can do it by myself."

The rat came down from his head and on to his right arm.

"I just need to collect the fruit?", asked Sora. The rat nodded.

After some time, Sora gathered the fruit and put them into a pile. The rat look please by Sora's job.

"So, what're you gonna do with all this, anyway?", asked Sora.

The rat then made some gestures: His hand chopping in the air and his hand spreading something out. The group didn't get what he was doing, making the rat sigh.

Sora then said, "Well, okay. You be careful going home."

"Bye Mr. Rat.", said Happy.

The group then started to make their way to the old mansion.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Whoa. This place does live up to its name.", said Gray.

The group arrived at the old mansion, hoping to find clues on bringing Roxas back. Sora looked around, sounding anxious. He then stopped and look at the white curtains from the window at the corner of the mansion, still blowing. Suddenly, Sora felt like Roxas for a moment when he first saw those curtains. Sora then stop spacing out and saw Donald and Goofy still looking at the door, while the Fairy Tail members were wondering around the entrance.

"Whaddaya think, guys? This place is even creepier than I remember." Sora finally said.

"You were here before?", asked Lucy.

"Yeah.", Sora answered. "The first time: we woke up from a nap we took for a year, though we don't remember how we fell asleep. They told me that it was to regain my lost memories and that they needed Roxas to wake me up because he hold the rest of my memories and that he was my Nobody."

"I wonder how Roxas-san felt about being your Nobody.", said Wendy.

"He felt upset by all of it. Being used by the Organization and giving up his life to return to me.", said Sora sadly.

"Don't worry. We will bring him back, he deserves a happy life too.", said Laxus. Hearing what Laxus said made Sora smile.

"Yeah. But still, this place creeps me out.", said a nervous Happy.

"Well, they do say that this mansion is haunted.", said Goofy.

Hearing this made Donald, Lucy, and Wendy scared.

"I don't want to go in if there are creepy things in there.", said Lucy as Donald and Wendy nodded with her.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll still burn them to a crisp!", said Natsu.

"But you'll just destroy the mansion.", said Charle.

Suddenly, hand was a Sora's shoulder, along with a greeting

"Hey there."

This made Sora jumped and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lucy, and Wendy screamed. But it turns out it was just Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Sora sighed with relief and then angrily said, "Thanks for the heart attack!"

"Oh, what? Did I scare you?", said Hayner sarcastically.

This made Donald jump. "Not a chance!"

"Yeah, we fought worse things! This is nothing!", said Lucy.

"Our bad.", said a smiling Olette.

"You got any leads?", asked Gajeel.

Pence nodded. "Nope, 'fraid not. The asking around thing was a total bust."

"Yup. This old mansion is our last hope.", said Hayner.

"You guys ready?", asked Olette.

"Another Twilight Town awaits!", said Pence

"Yeah, I'm fired up!", shouted Natsu.

"Were not fighting anyone, Natsu.", sighed Sora.

* * *

Everyone then enter into the Computer Room. The Fairy Tail mages were impress by the technology they have never seen before.

"What is this?", asked Lucy.

"You never seen computers before?", asked Hayner. The mages nodded.

"They are call computers.", said Pence. "A device that can be instructed to carry out sequences of arithmetic or logical operations automatically via computer programming."

"Sounds like Hibiki's Archive Magic.", said Gray.

Pence then ran up to a computer with a chair in front of it.

"Here we go!", he said. "The password was...uh… 'sea-salt ice cream,' right?"

The screen changed.

"Okay, I'm in. Let's get that transporter working..."

Suddenly, the screen started flashing red lights, annoying Pence.

"Oh, man. The transporter's been protected.", said a disappointed Pence.

"Protected from what?", asked Sora.

"I guess from us? We can't use it to get to the other Twilight Town."

"Why not? It worked before! We sent Sora there!", asked a frustrated Hayner.

"Well that was then, and this is now."

"And there's no other way?", asked Olette.

"None that I know."

"This thing makes no sense.", said Natsu. "Maybe if I break something, it will trigger something, right?"

"Don't you dare!", everyone yelled.

Suddenly, they all heard a ringtone. The same one on the Gummi Ship. Sora then grab the Gummiphone and answered it, revealing to be Ienzo, Levy, and Fired.

" _Hello, Sora. You wouldn't happen to be in front of a computer?"_ , Ienzo asked.

"Huh? Well...yeah.", answered Sora. "But how'd you know that?"

" _Me, Levy, and Fried were tinkering with Ansem's computer-you know, to decrypt the Code that was left in it? And we noticed that someone had logged in from another terminal. I figured it might be you."_

"Oh! Yeah, the log terminal.", said Sora, 'realizing' what he saying.

"You don't know what he said.", said Donald.

"Oh, and what, you do?", asked Sora sarcastically.

Hearing this made Ienzo, Levy, and Fried laugh while Goofy said, "I know _I_ haven't got a clue."

"Still don't know what's happening.", said an annoyed Natsu.

" _Laxus. I hope you are doing well."_ , said Fried.

"Were doing fine, just fighting some Heartlesses.", answered Laxus.

" _The enemy will never know what will hit them, that's my Laxus!"_ , said Fried.

" _Then, uhh...who was it that logged in?"_ , asked Ienzo.

"Oh, hi there. This is Pence. I'm the one who logged into the computer."

" _Good. As long as it's a user that we know we can trust."_ , said Ienzo.

" _No kidding. We don't want the Organization to take the information were researching."_ , said Levy.

"Yup, but, I'm kind of stuck of the programs is protected, so...I can't run it."

" _Which program?"_ , asked Ienzo.

"The transporter to the other Twilight Town!", Hayner snapped. "It's the only way to find Roxas. You gotta help us."

This made Ienzo gasp. _"Another Twilight Town?"_

" _How is there another world with the same characteristics as the other?"_ , question Fried.

" _I don't know."_ , said Levy.

" _And a 'transporter'?"_ , question Ienzo. _"Okay… A virtual town inside the computer, made of data."_

Jiminy then appeared on Sora's shoulder and said, "A datascape! Fellas…"

Goofy explain. "Mm-hmm, we've seen one. That's what we used once to investigate Jiminy's Journal."

" _Maybe I can do something. Pence, let's get a network set up. My address here is...",_ said Ienzo.

It took awhile for Pence and Ienzo to work out their computer works. So everyone took a nap inside the computer room. Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus were leaning against the wall, Natsu was on the floor sleeping along with Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Charle. Gray was sleeping against the wall while Juvis was sleeping on his chest happily. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, and Olette were sleeping while standing.

After a while, Ienzo then said, _"Okay, sharing is enabled."_

Everyone then woke up. Gray notice Juvia on him and woke her up by shaking her right shoulder, making her happy. _Being able to sleep on and woken up by Gray-sama is a truly blessed moment,_ she thought.

"Huh? Were you able to fix it?", asked Sora.

" _Now that our two computers have been successfully networked together, i can take control of the terminal there and change the privileges…"_

"And Roxas?"

" _Yes. For the virtual world to be completely realized, Ansem the Wise would've included Roxas's full data in the construction. Meaning, somewhere on your machine there's a log of that data that-Uhh...basically, we can decipher Ansem's Code more quickly, and we can analyze the virtual Twilight Town while we're at it."_

"Okay. Great! I can't computer so...do that."

Ienzo sighed. _"Glad you're following along. Don't worry, we'll handle it."_

" _Don't worry, Sora. Were still in the same boat on this computer stuff."_ , said Levy.

" _Chip and Dale will be helping as well on this end."_ , said Fried.

" _We'll call you back as soon as we know anything more."_ said Ienzo.

"Thanks.", Sora responded.

" _Oh, before I forget-a bit of troubling news." said Ienzo._

"Elaborate.", said Erza

" _It's about one of the Organization's former members. You knew him as Vexen- but to us he was Ansem's apprentice Even. He was recompleted like the rest of us, but hadn't regained consciousness yet. Then, sometime after Lea left, Even vanished."_

"Do you think it was Xehanort who kidnap him?", asked Lucy.

" _Possibly. Aeleus and Dilan- the two you knew as Lexaeus and Xaldin-they went out looking for him, but...he's just gone. And I'm starting to worry."_

"You think he's on _their_ side?", asked Sora.

" _I think it's a real possibility. He's a devious researcher. You should be careful."_

"Alright. Thanks.", said Sora as he hug up.

Hayner gasp. "Oh no! We got work! I totally forgot." Hayner then made his way towards the exit.

Pence then said, "Really? But what about all this?"

"Hey, both are important. We're gonna need some cash to go to the beach. Also, don't forget the pretzels. Gotta buy four now."

"Aw. Now you made me hungry.", Natsu wined.

Pence got confused on what Hayner said and began counting his fingers and then said, "Ohh, I get it."

"He's thinking ahead.", said Olette.

"Later, Sora!", said Hayner.

"Yeah. See ya, Hayner!", Sora responded.

"Bye, Donald! Goofy!", said Olette.

"Goodbye!", Donald and Goofy responded

"It was a pleasure to meet you.", said Wendy.

"Let's hang out again sometime, when all the craziness is over.", said Natsu.

"Yeah!", said Hayner.

"Oh, and since I'm manning the computer here, you guys're in charge of earning my share.", said Pence.

"No pretzel for Pence.", Hayner responded as he and Olette ran off laughing.

"Hey!"

* * *

"So what's next?", asked Goofy as they were leaving the mansion.

"Want to go back to town?", asked Donald.

"Yes. I got bored with that computer whatever stuff. I want food.", said Natsu.

As they exit the gate, Natsu then stop and then hold out his right are to stop everyone. He began to sniff the air with a serious look on his face.

"Natsu, what's wrong?", asked Sora.

"Did you find any food or any yummy fish?", asked Happy.

"I don't think that's it.", said Wendy.

Natsu then stop sniffing and finally said, "I know were not only ones in this area, so show yourself coward!"

Suddenly, they all heard a voice behind them. "That was impressive. So, you think you can bring Roxas back?"

Everyone turn around and saw Ansem, Seeker of Darkness leaning against the wall.

"Ansem!", said an angry Sora.

"Is he the one who controls the Heartless?", asked Erza. Sora nodded.

A dark corridor appeared next to Ansem and someone came through, revealing to be Xemnas.

"Xemnas!"

"He controls the Nobodies!", said Lucy.

"Roxas should never have existed in the first place. What you seek is impossible.", said Xemnas.

"Roxas does exist. His heart's inside my heart.", Sora responded back.

"Also, we should say the same thing about you, dumbass!", said Natsu.

"You tell them, Natsu!", said Happy.

Instead of being insulted, Xemnas smiled and said, "Yes, your right. We were never supposed to exist. Yet we were brought back for a special purpose."

"And what is this purpose?", Erza demanded.

"While the Seven Guardians of Light are gathering it's members, we Seekers of Darkness are still gather our members."

"You are Fairy Tail, correct?", asked Ansem.

"Yeah! And don't you forget it, bub!", said Gajeel.

"We won't. You have got our attention quite well. From what we heard, your powers are extraordinary and could be equal to the power of the Keyblade."

"I guess you guys want to use us, huh?", said Gray. "Well, too bad. We are not spending our time with losers like you! We will bring Roxas back." Everyone in Fairy Tail nodded in agreement.

Xemnas continued. "So be it. But, if there was an unlikely event you did manage to separate the two, where is it you think you can put his heart?"

"Well...Roxas used to live in the other Twilight Town, right? So, I'm just gonna put him back there.", said Sora.

"Do you even realize what your saying?", said Ansem. "The other Twilight Town is just data."

"A heart can live anywhere. Even inside data. There are hearts all around us."

Goofy thought for a moment. "Ansem and Xemnas used to be part of the same person, right? But look. Now, they exist separately just fine. If they can do it, then I don't see any reason why you and Roxas can't find a way."

"Oh...yeah!", said Sora.

"Yeah! You tell 'em, Captain Goofy!", said Donald.

They all face Ansem and Xemnas. "You can't stop us from bringing him back.", said Juvia.

"In that case, by all means.", said Ansem

"Nothing will please us more than Roxas's return, of course.", Xemnas

"You wish. He'll never answer to you again.", said Sora

"Still so blind. A Nobody is what's left behind when one gives his heart to darkness. There is only one way to bring Roxas back, which is for you to give your heart up as well. Sora, have you finally decided to call upon the darkness?"

"What?"

"Go on then. The shadows are never out of reach.", said Ansem.

"If you guys are just here to mock us, then just leave. Or else will beat some sense into you.", said Laxus as everyone got into their fighting stance.

Lucy then grab Loke's key and shouted, **"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!"**

Loke then appeared next to Lucy and said, "Lucy's knight has arrived!"

Ansem and Xemnas took notice of Lucy's magic.

"She can use summoning magic?", question Xemnas.

"Lucy, you look wonderful today. Have you considered of going out with me?", asked Loke.

"Make them see stars and I might think about.", Lucy responded.

"Let me join in!", said an eager Natsu as he ignited his fist.

 _What is this power?_ , Ansem thought in awe. _This boy…_

The Heartless and Nobody began smirk. Ansem then summon Neoshadows behind the group while Xemnas summon Dusk. The group turned around and began fighting the monsters. But before Natsu and Lucy could do anything, they were suddenly pulled away from the group. Ansem had summon his Guardian and it grab Natsu while Xemnas hold Lucy via a neck lock.

"Let us go, bastard!", shouted Natsu as he struggle to break free.

"Sora! Loke!", shouted Lucy.

"Let them go now!", Sora demanded.

"Now, set your heart free.", said both Ansem and Xemnas as they left with Natsu and Lucy.

"Wait!", said Sora as he ran after them,

"Natsu!", shouted Happy.

"Lucy!", shouted Loke.

"Sora!", Donald shouted as they were being surrounded.

Sora hesitated: should he go after them or stay and fight? Then Erza said, "We can worry about them later, they are capable of handling themselves. Right now, we to eliminate _them_!"

"But-!"

"We've known Natsu and Lucy for a long time.", said Gray. "They will be alright."

"Alright!", said Sora as he charge at the monsters. "It's not darkness. Not if it helps him!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Natsu! Lucy!", shouted Sora after everyone defeated all the Neoshadows and Dusks.

"Damn it! Who knows what happening with them!", said Gray.

"How powerful are those two?", asked Lily.

"Very powerful!", said Goofy.

"It's all my fault. I let you guys join me, and now Natsu and Lucy were taken!", said Sora worriedly.

Laxus then came up to Sora, put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Relax, kid. It's just like Erza said, they will be find. You saw how powerful their magic is. I bet Natsu is teaching them a lesson they'll never forget."

"Yeah. Knowing Salamander, he'll probably just be causing destruction.", said Gajeel.

"But… What if they took them to a different world?", Sora wondered as he looked down at the grown.

"They haven't left."

Sora looked up. It was Loke who spoke. "What do you mean?", asked Sora.

"I can sense my key and it is still in this world. If my key is still here, then they must be somewhere in Twilight Town."

Everyone looked shock and relief by this. "Y-you mean it?", said Sora in relief.

Loke nodded.

"Thank you."

"Lucy is my contract owner so I have every right to worry for her.", said Loke.

"Now that we know that there still in Twilight Town we should go look for them.", said Erza.

Sora then was looking up at the trees and said, "Herc said… He said, 'With all my hearts.' Okay. Then all my heart it is. I'm getting Roxas out. Are you with me, guys?"

"You betcha!", they all said.

"I don't know what Ansem and Xemnas want, but I think we'd better tell the others to watch out."

"Yeah.", said Donald.

"But first, we need to search for Natsu-san and Lucy.", said Juvia.

"Okay then. Let's head back to town.", said Goofy.

* * *

In the Tunnelway that leads to Sunset Terrace, a dark corridor appeared in the middle of the Tunnel, revealing to be Xemnas dragging Lucy by her collar. He then toss her on the ground.

"What are you doing?", asked Lucy furiously.

She then grab one of her keys and shouted, **"Open, Gate of the-"**

Before she could summon a spirit, Xemnas uses his Thorns to grab Lucy's keys.

"Hey, give them back!" She tried to take her keys back, but Xemnas used his left hand to summon his Ethereal Blade and point it directly at Lucy's face, making her stun out of fear.

Xemnas examine her keys, then finally said, "You use these keys to summon those creatures, correct?"

"Y-yes.", Lucy stuttered nervously. "And they're called Celestial Spirits."

"This is like the summon ability Keyblade Wielders use.", he said still examining the keys.

"I've been hearing that a lot."

"What is your name?"

"Lucy.", she responded stubbornly.

"So when you call a Spirit, they assist you in battle? They listen to every command you give them?"

"Well, you have to form a contract with the Spirit when you first receive it's key. The contract forms a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner."

"So, your powers is just using these Spirits in battle. You do not care what happens to them as long as you achieve victory.", Xemnas said coldly.

"That is not true!", Lucy responded. "I love my Spirits. I don't want them to get hurt during battle!"

"And yet, you call them during battle knowing the danger they might be in."

"If I don't use my magic, how will I be able to protect my friends? I know how strong my Spirits are, that's why I call them during battle! And besides, I fight alongside them in battle, I want to help and protect them!"

Xemnas smiled. "Your an interesting person, Lucy. You are not so different from us."

"What does that mean?", she angrily asked.

Xemnas toss her keys back to her and said, "You say you love your Spirits, but you still use them like puppets. Just like we need thirteen seekers to complete our plan. Your Spirits are just tools for battle and nothing more."

"No, that's-!" Lucy began to hesitate. _Is it true? I mean, I never see any of my Spirits complain when I summon them, but… is that how all Spirits feels when they are summon?_

After seeing Lucy's self-distrust, Xemnas then said, "So you are starting to realize your connection between you and your Spirits. I'll leave you to figure out where your true loyalties are."

Xemnas summon a dark corridor and left Lucy in the middle of Tunnelway.

 _It can't be true. It just can't! Anyway, I need to go find the others!_

Lucy then left the Tunnelway to go find the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Station Plaza, Ansem came through a dark corridor along with his Guardian carrying Natsu.

After coming through the corridor, Natsu then said angrily, "This is not going hold me, bub!"

Natsu then ignited his entire body, making the Guardian let go of Natsu and disappeared.

"Your entire body became combusted.", said Ansem. "How is that possible?"

"It's call Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel taught me everything I know on how to use Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Magic, capable of defeating dragons!?", said an astonished Ansem. He then smiled. "Impressive."

"Anyway, where's Lucy!? If any of you Organization creeps hurt any of my friends, I swear I'll burn every single one of you into a pile of ashes!", Natsu growled as he lift Ansem up by his collar.

Ansem then blasted Natsu away with dark magic, making him crash against the wall next to the station's entrance.

"You seem to have a habit of attacking people before you know them. Either way, the girl is fine.", said Ansem. "Xemnas is probably just talking to her about her powers. I can't blame him, her powers are similar to that of the summoning ability Keyblade Wielders have."

"I don't get what going on. What do you want? What's with you guys giving Sora advice? Because the bad guys never assist the hero.", said Natsu as he recover from the crash.

"That is none of your concern. It seems to me that all you think about is fighting and destruction."

"Yeah, so what?"

Ansem explained. "Your destruction behavior brings darkness in your heart. Any negative emotion: pride, arrogance, jealousy, etc., will bring forth darkness into anyone's heart. When you and me first arrived here, you immediately burn my Guardian to make it disappeared. If that was a real person, you would of burn them to death." He then smirk. "I guess your power makes sense since your a hot-temper kid."

This made Natsu furious. "Hot-temper KIIIID! Now listen here! I don't know what your going at, but I won't fall into darkness because of how I solve my problems. Besides, I got friends to help me no matter where I go!"

"That is another reason about your power.", Ansem continued. "Keep this distruction up, and your friends and yourself could end up dead."

There was silence in the air. Meanwhile, Happy was still searching for Natsu.

 _Come on, where are you buddy?_

But when he reached the Station Plaza, he saw Natsu standing in front of Ansem in the Plaza. Happy was filled with joy and started to fly to Natsu.

But, Happy immediately stop when Natsu shouted, "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"Natsu…", said Happy.

Happy looked at Natsu. He looked furious, like he wanted to kill him. Happy then looked at Ansem, who had a dark cold expression on his face.

"I will _never_ hurt my friends! And my friends will not be defeated that easily. Don't ever underestimate me or Fairy Tail, got it?!"

Ansem smiles. "So stubborn. Then continue your fight. Eventually, you will fall."

Ansem then summon a dark corridor and pass through it, leaving Natsu at the Plaza.

"Naatsuuu!", shouted Happy.

Natsu looked up and saw Happy flying towards him. "Happy!", shouted Natsu.

Happy crashed into Natsu's chest, crying, and said, "I was so worried!"

"Oh sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Natsu!"

Both Natsu and Happy looked up, they saw Lucy running towards them.

"Lucy!", said Natsu and Happy.

"Are you alright?", asked Natsu in a worried tone.

"I'm fine.", said Lucy.

"Hey, guys!"

They all saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Loke, and the rest of Fairy Tail coming towards them.

"Are you alright?", asked Erza.

"Where good!", said both Natsu and Lucy.

Sora step forward, looking ashamed, and said, "Natsu, Lucy. I'm sorry."

Natsu smiled and said, "It's all good. Look, no one got injured. Those guys are just annoying bastards, getting in our way."

"I guess you're right…", said Sora

Loke looked at Lucy, she looked ashamed as well. Loke walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

There was silence. Everyone was now looking at Lucy and Loke.

Lucy finally spoke. "Loke, how do you and the other spirits feel about being summon?"

Loke stuttered. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Do you like being summon?"

"Of course I like being summon. I mean I get to see your beautiful face after all."

"I'm being serious!", shouted Lucy. "I'm asking, do you spirits love being summon or is that just a cover up to hide that you hate being used."

Everyone was shocked and silent. Lucy looked upset and serious, she wanted an answer.

Loke then put his hands on Lucy's shoulders and said, "Do you really think we're being used?"

Lucy had sadness all over her face.

"It's true. Nobody likes being used and yes, we spirits have trouble dealing with our jobs time to time. But that doesn't mean we don't love it. We love to help out summoners and we trust our summoners with all our heart. All of your spirits love you the most because you treat us with kindness and you want to protect us. I know you don't believe that we're being use, I know it."

Lucy then began to cry. Natsu then went up to her and embrace her with a hug.

"Lucy, did Xemnas say anything to you?", asked Goofy.

"He said that me summoning spirits to help me fight is like using them, even though I care for them and fight alongside them. After hearing this, I began to think of all the times I summon my spirits. All I tell them to do is to help me fight someone and that it. I treat my spirits like people, but I put them in danger."

"That's so mean!", said Wendy.

"Completely uncalled for.", said Charle.

"Why would he say that?", Juvia wondered.

"That's what they do. They test where your true loyalties are and stomp on your spirit to achieve their goal. It happen to me a lot on my adventures.", said Sora.

"Those bastards! Next time I see those guys, they're getting a fiery punch to the face!", Natsu growled furiously.

"I wonder.", said Erza. "Are they trying to test our bonds? Are they trying to delve deep into our personal past to break us apart and destroy us?"

"If they think they can easily break us they're dead wrong.", said Gajeel.

Sora walked over to the crying Lucy and said, "Lucy, I think your magic is amazing. And I don't think you use your spirits as toys. Using your Star Dress powers, _you_ assist them in battle. Don't listen to what Xemnas said, overcome this and you will be amazing."

Lucy stop crying and smiled. "Thank you, Sora. Loke, you can return to the Spirit World now."

"Hope you feel better, Lucy.", said Loke as he return to the Spirit World.

"We should probably head back into town.", said Laxus.

"Agreed. We still have to find a way to bring Roxas back.", said Lily.

"Well, let's go then.", said Gray.

"Put some clothes on first!", shouted Donald.

"Damn it!"

Everyone then laughed, while Juvia was happy and excited.

 _It's strange_ , Lucy thought. _When Xemnas spoke to me it reminded me of someone else._..

* * *

 **This one took a long time to write. I tried to make Ansem and Xemnas' personalities perfect when talking to Natsu and Lucy and try to think how they would break their spirit like what they did to Sora and Riku. For Celestial Spirits, a summoner can call a spirit and fight in battle. That is also the same when the Organization summon Heartless and Nobodies. Having Xemnas question Lucy's abilities makes her question about Celestial Spirit Magic, since Celestial Spirit Mages only use Spirits for combat. But, despite Lucy just using them in combat, she is different because she fights with them and respects them. Also, I chose a conversation between Lucy and Xemnas because Xemnas' japanese voice actor, Norio Wakamoto, also plays the Celestial Spirit King in Fairy Tail. I tried really hard on this chapter, if you don't like it, it's your lost.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As the group return to the Tram Common, they heard someone said, "Well, bless my bagpipes! It was _you_ laddies who rescues my chef."

Everyone turn towards the voice and it turns out it was Uncle Scrooge, Donald's uncle, carrying a white box.

"It's Uncle Scrooge!", said a happy Donald while Scrooge was waving his cane.

"Who?", asked Charle.

"He is Donald's uncle. He's a wealthy businessman.", said Goofy.

"A businessman.", said Lucy. She then smirked. "Maybe he can give me money to help me pay my rent."

"Lucy back to her crazy self.", said Happy.

"Shut up, cat!", Lucy growled.

"Wait… Didn't he sell ice cream in Hollow Bastion?", asked Sora.

Goofy explained. "That's right. But Uncle Scrooge here's what you might call a world traveler."

"Cool."

All of them ran up to Scrooge. "How are ya, Uncle Scrooge?", asked Sora.

"Oh! Hello, Sora! You're lookin' hale and hearty." Scrooge responded. "Who are these lads?"

"Oh! They are friends of mine that are helping me. They're called Fairy Tail.", Sora explained.

"Greetings.", said Erza.

"It's very nice to meet you.", said Wendy as she bowed.

"Oh, what young spirited lads ye are. It's nice to meet ya. I heard ye were on another grand adventure. I hope Donald isn't making a menace of himself."

This made Donald sighed. "Why did you have to say that?"

"That's what you get for being such a bird brain.", said a smiling Gray while Natsu laughed. Donald growled in anger.

"So, Uncle Scrooge, what's that you were sayin' about a chef?", asked Goofy.

"Och! Right, right. The chef of me bistro here wanted to show ye his appreciation, so he baked this for ye."

Scrooge then handed the white box to Sora. "What is it?", he asked.

Sora open the box and saw a dessert made up of cut fruits in the center.

"Wow, cake!", everyone said with a happy expression.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Natsu tried to take the box from Sora, but Erza snached it away.

"Natsu, behave.", Erza commanded. "Now, let me have one bite."

"You want it for yourself!", everyone said angrily.

Erza took a piece and ate it. She chewed it for a little bit, but after swallowing the cake, her expression turned to bright happiness.

"What a marvelous masterpiece!", said an overjoyed Erza. "The fruit is cut perfectly to match the flavor of the cake. An excellent balance of sugar and dough to make it exquisite!"

"A whole cake? It's for us?", asked Sora.

"The chef wants ye to know it's not a cake, but a _tarte aux fruits._ ", said Scrooge.

"He does?", asked Goofy.

"I must thank the chef for making such an excellent dessert! Where is he?", asked Erza.

"He right here, young las.", said Scrooge as he took off his top hat. When he took it off, the rat from the woods was on top of his head. "My I introduce… Little Chef."

"Oh! It's you!", said Sora.

"The rat?!", said the Fairy Tail members said in shock.

Erza started to look sick. "No offence but, has he been checked out?", she asked.

"Don't worry, young las. He had all the shots. I can vouch for Little Chef.", answered Scrooge. Hearing this made everyone sighed with relief.

"Are we really calling him Little Chef?", question Lucy.

"Why not, he likes it.", said Natsu as Little Chef smiled.

"Uncle Scrooge, you opened a bistro in Twilight Town?", asked Donald.

"Oh, yeah! This area looked different when we arrived.", said Goofy. "Actually, almost everywhere in Twilight Town looked different."

"Aye. It all started a little while ago, when I was enjoying one of the best meals of my life. And when I asked to speak to the chef, I met this wee genius.", Scrooge explain while Little Chef nodded happily. "As it turns out, he wanted to expand his culinary horizons. So I thought: that's an opportunity. And I financed the whole operation."

Little Chef then started to make cooking jesters again, making chopping jesters and putting them into a dish. Little Chef then looked at Scrooge.

"Ooh, I think he wants to cook some more for ye.", Scrooge answered. "Fetch some ingredients. Especially anything unusual."

"That'll be fun! Kinda like a scavenger hunt.", said a excited Goofy.

"But what about Roxas?", asked Lily.

"It can wait.", said Sora. "Besides, it won't take that long."

Erza stepped forward and said, "I apologies for my behavior earlier. If you insist on this, I will gladly help you on this quest for food."

"An' the more the better.", said Scrooge. "The mark of a truly great chef is creating masterpieces out of anything. Ye can start right here in town."

"We'll do anything to try more of Little Chef's food.", said Sora.

"Yeah!"

"That Tarte sure did look scrumptiously delicious.", said Goofy.

"Okay! The ingredient hunt is on.", said Sora.

"I'm all fired up!", said Natsu.

"We're not fighting anyone!", yelled Donald.

"We'll pass.", said Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily.

"Why?", asked Sora.

Gajeel explained. "This is stupid. We're gonna find more about Roxas."

"Okay! Thank you.", said Sora.

* * *

While Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily searched Twilight Town to learn more about Roxas, the rest stayed in the Tram Common to look for ingredients for Little Chef's Bistro. Wendy, Lucy, Charle, and Juvia went on the rooftops and found some ingredients, but they spent most of their time enjoying the sunset. Erza, Sora, and Goofy went to the shops in town to buy some ingredients. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Donald on the other hand were watching a movie set up in the backstreets.

"I can't believe they can show stuff without using a lacrima.", said an awed Gray.

"It's called a movie. They draw sketches of the scenes, put them into the camera, and make them move really fast to make a movie.", Donald explain.

"Come on! Kick that Mad guys ass!", shouted Natsu at the screen.

Everyone shushed him. "Not so loud Natsu!", said Happy. "I want to see what happens next!"

Erza was standing in front of the entrance and she saw them with an annoyed expression. She grabbed the boys by their collar and dragged them out. They all look disappointed.

* * *

They all made it back to the Bistro. Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily couldn't find anything about Roxas, leaving the group disappointed.

They brought the ingredients to Little Chef and he looked please by the progress everyone did.

"Hey! Guys!"

Everyone turned and saw Hayner and Olette running towards them.

"Hayner! Olette!", said Sora.

"Shouldn't you guys be working?", asked Lucy.

Scrooge came up to Hayner and Olette. "Hey, boss. Done with the posters.", said Hayner.

" _Boss?"_ , said everyone in astonishment.

"Aye, good work, kids.", answered Scrooge.

"You guys work for Uncle Scrooge here at the bistro?", asked Goofy.

"Umm… Do we?", questioned Hayner.

Olette pulled out a flyer and said, "He gave us a short job putting up these special posters." She showed the poster to everyone. It showed a mouse, wearing a medieval outfit, standing on and angry giant's hand. At the top, it said, _"Mickey & Sora in 'Giantland'"_. "Mr. McDuck's hosting an open-air film festival in the courtyard. Cool, huh?"

Everyone was amazed by the poster. "So that's what we saw earlier.", said Gray.

"Oh, Sora.", said Olette as she pointed at the bottom right corner of the poster. "Hold your phone up to the poster.".

"'Kaaay…", said Sora as he did what Olette.

"There, you've just downloaded a promo game for the film. You can try it later."

"Don't know what that is, but it sounds fun!", said Natsu.

"You did all this, Uncle Scrooge?", asked Donald.

"Of course, laddie.", he replied angrily. "Provide a bit of entertainment, and then give folks a nice, cozy place to relax. Like me bistro here. They'll all be happy, an' hungry, an' eager to spend their money." He then began to snicker behind his back.

"Uncle Scrooge…", Donald sighed.

"What a greedy geezer.", said the members of Fairy Tail.

"Gawrsh, he sure is canny.", said Goofy. "I always wondered how he keeps customers comin' into his businesses over and over."

"Oh, yeah, I'm no business guy, but I sure wouldn't wanna be one of Uncle Scrooge's competitors.", said Sora.

Everyone was laughing at what Sora said.

"Oh! Right. I need to warn you guys.", said Sora.

"Why?", asked Hayner

"Well, those creepy-crawly things might come back for more, so stay on your toes."

"Sure. But don't we have you guys to take care of 'em for us?"

There was silence as everyone looked unsure about answering the question.

"You have to leave _again?_ ", asked Olette.

Sora nodded. "It's our job.", said Donald.

"But we'll definitely be back.", said Goofy

"Don't worry.", Erza spoke up. "We can bring some people over and keep an eye on Twilight Town."

"Thanks!", said Hayner. "But, when ya gonna slow down?"

"Sorry.", said Sora. "Just do me a favor…"

"Well, what is it? Don't make it too tough."

Sora spoke with determination. "I know how Roxas feels. To be lost. But Donald and Goofy...Kairi...brought me back by wishing with all their hearts. So...I was hoping the three of you would do the same, and wished for Roxas."

Hayner and Olette smiled. Then Hayner said, "What? That's it? That's no favor. We'll all wish. I'm wishin'."

"Yeah! Me and Pence too.", said Olette.

"Thanks.", said Sora.

"Alrighty everyone.", said Scrooge as he pushed a cart of delicious foods towards the group. "For ye hard work and saving Little Chef, we'll reward ye with some lunch, fresh from the kitchen."

"Yes! FOOD!", shouted Natsu in excitement.

"Aye! There even some yummy fish here!", said Happy.

"Thank you, Master Chef!", said Erza as she bowed to Little Chef.

"And now she calling Little Chef 'Master'?", question everyone.

"This all look so good!", said Wendy.

"Thanks for the meal!", everyone said as they sat down and started eating the food.

While everyone was eating, they were unaware that they were being watched. Ansem and Xemnas were watching them on top of a roof near the bistro, looking down on them with disdainful eyes. A dark corridor appeared behind them. Xigbar then emerge from the corridor and walked towards Ansem and Xemnas.

"Aren't you making it a little too obvious?", asked Xigbar.

"We were instructed to guide him.", Xemnas replied.

"Yes… just look at them. They wouldn't get far if we did not spell it out.", said Ansem.

Xigbar sighed. "Fair enough. But let's not forget how many times Sora still managed to rain on our parade."

"If he wavers from the path we lay, we destroy him."

"But in that case… we'll have to find ourselves another vessel."

"That is why we never have just one iron in the fire.", said Xemnas.

"So you want to use Fairy Tail?"

"That depends on how well they fit the position.", said Ansem. He then look down at Lucy. "And it seems that girl from before seem to be doing well, despite what you said to her."

"Her name is Lucy.", said Xemnas. "From what she told me, she is a Celestial Mage who can summon spirits from a realm, known as the Celestial Spirit World. Her power is very similar to the summon ability Keyblade Wielders and how we summon Heartless and Nobodies. She will begin to question her abilities and then hesitate on fighting. If this continues, she will be useful."

"And what about you?", Xigbar asked Ansem. "I heard you had someone in mind for the Organization."

"Yes. The boy with the pink hair.", Ansem replied while watching Natsu eating. "He told me he is a Dragon Slayer and can only use Fire Magic."

Xemnas and Xigbar looked astonish on what they were hearing.

"If he has the power to slay a dragon, then he would be valuable for us.", said Xigbar.

"Yes, I thought that too. He causes complete destruction with his powers and all he cares about is fighting. He is the definition of recklessness. But, there is something about him that caught my eye."

"Which was?", asked Xemnas.

"His heart, or his soul, has a small amount of darkness in him. And it's not like the darkness in everyone's hearts. Despite that it's small, it is incredibly strong. Probably… demotic."

Everything suddenly turn cold.

"What are you saying?", asked Xigbar, who now sounds worried. "Is he even human?"

"I don't know. I want someone to investigate this, while I work on my other projects."

"I'm gonna light up some tunes! Sho-bi-du-ba!"

Ansem, Xemnas, and Xigbar look down and saw Gajeel, wearing a white suit, singing with a guitar.

"Oh no, you're not!", shouted Natsu as he punched Gajeel, preventing him from singing.

"He punched him!", said Donald in shock.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is crazy!", said Sora.

"Yeah, well not everyone.", said Gray.

"Where are his clothes?", Ansem question when see Gray with no clothes on.

"Oh yeah, where are your clothes?!", shouted Sora.

"Could you please keep your clothes on at the dinner table, Gray-sama.", said a blushy Juvia.

"Ok, now I'm really mad!", shouted Gajeel as he got up from Natsu's punch.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Gajeel's attack hit Natsu in the stomach, sending him crashing into a brick wall.

"What the hell are they doing? I thought they were friends?", said a terrified Hayner.

"It's like that, don't worry.", sighed Lucy.

"There always like _that?_ ", asked a terrified Olette as she was pointing at Natsu and Gajeel fighting, making other people terrified and running away.

"Let's rumble!", said Happy.

"You guys need to calm down!", said Wendy.

"Take this away from me bistro!", shouted Scrooge as he was holding a terrified Little Chef.

"So the boy with the long black hair is Dragon Slayer too, huh?", said Xemnas.

"Uh, I think you guys are missing the point right now!", shouted an annoyed Xigbar.

"What are they, idiots?", asked Ansem.

"I don't what the redhead girl is doing!", said Xigbar. "All she doing is eating desserts. It seems like there nothing to worry about!"

Suddenly, stones landed on the dessert Erza was eating, making her tremble in fear.

"Oh, crap.", said Laxus, who is not surprised.

"Now she looks angry.", said Xemnas.

"This will finish you!", said Natsu as he was going to land his final attack on Gajeel.

" **Fire Dragon's-"**

"No Natsu!", shouted Sora.

Erza got up from the table and ran fast towards Natsu.

" **-Roar!"**

Before the attack hit Gajeel, Erza tackled Natsu. With his attack still coming out of his mouth, it's direction moved. Instead of it hitting Gajeel or anything else, it went up towards Ansem, Xemnas, and Xigbar.

"What the-?", said a shocked Ansem.

"There nowhere to dodge!", said Xemnas as he looked around his surroundings, but Natsu's Roar was a giant blanket of fire.

"What's with these guys?!", said Xigbar.

The attack hit them, making them yell in pain. When the attack was gone, they were completely burnt up. They all looked angrily annoyed.

Erza then beaten up Natsu and said, "What were you thinking, you idiot! Out of all the times to ruin my cakes!"

Ansem was trembling in anger. He then said furiously, "Get me information on them before their _insanity_ makes me go on a rampage!"

"I forget how scary he is.", said Xigbar.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye. Did Master Yen Sid tell you? I'm training to become a Keyblade Wielder like you. That's right. No more waiting for you to come back from your adventures. I want to get out there and do my part to help._

 _Merlin has used his magic to bring us to a place where time doesn't matter. We can take as long as we need to complete our training. He's an amazing wizard. Oh, and by "us," I mean me and Lea. He's really sorry for all the trouble he caused. I told him it's fine, but he won't stop apologizing. I'll admit I was a little scared of him at first, but I've gotten to know him better. All he ever wanted was to help his friend. Honestly, it's hard not to like him. Every now and then, I catch him staring at me. When I ask what's wrong, he says, "I'm not sure. I think I'm forgetting something. Don't know what."_

 _Sora, I think it may have something to do with you. Your Journey is all about helping people: some that you've never met before, and some like Lea that you have. They're all counting on you. It won't be easy, but I hope you'll remain the happy and cheerful Sora I know. There's no heart your smile can't reach._

* * *

Deep within a massive forest during a sunset, a girl was writing on a notepad. That girl's name is Kairi. She has been friends with Sora and Riku for a longtime and because of that, she has been a target for the forces of darkness. She is also one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, maidens that have no darkness and have the power to unlock the Final Door. She is currently training to become a Keyblade Master in order to fight Master Xehanort.

Kairi stop writing and notice a young man standing next to her. That man's name is Lea or Axel. He lived in Radiant Garden as Lea with his friend Isa, but they became Heartlesses during Xehanort's experiments. Their bodies took the form of Nobodies, Lea was Axel and Isa was Saix, and both join the first Organization XIII. But Axel betrayed them in order to save his best friend, Roxas, with the cost of his life. Now with Lea fully restored, he is training alongside Kairi to become a Keyblade Master in order to fight Xehanort.

Kairi looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lea looked away and replied, "Nothin', sorry."

"Lea."

"What? I am."

Kairi continue to write on her notepad while Lea sat down on a rock in front of her.

Lea took notice of this and asked, "A letter?"

"Yup.", she replied.

"To Sora?"

"Mmm, technically yes. But I won't send it. It's more for me."

"Ask Merlin. He'll deliver it for you.", Axel suggested

"Yeah, but it's okay.", she answered. "I just like talking to Sora, even if it's on paper."

"Okay.", said Axel.

There was a moment of silence in the air, until Lea grab two Sea-Salt Ice Creams behind him. "Here.", he said.

"Ice cream? Really?", question Kairi.

"Yeah, I asked Merlin to pick these up. Ya know, we did both summon Keyblades. Gotta celebrate."

He then gave the Ice cream to Kairi.

"You're sweet, Lea.", she said with a smile.

"Naw… Also, Merlin said that some people are coming to help us train."

"Really? Who are they?"

"He didn't say. Guess will find out when they come."

"Okay…"

Kairi started to eat her Ice cream while Lea just kept staring at her, with a serious look on his face.

Kairi saw this again and asked, "What?"

Lea stuttered. "N-nothing, I just…"

"You're trying to remember what you forgot?", she answered for him.

Lea now looks unsure. "Well, I, uh… Yeah… Yeah."

They both looked at the sunset.

Kairi then said, "So tomorrow-you and me in the ring. You ready?"

"'Course.", he replied.

"Don't hold back, Lea. Promise?"

Lea looked back at Kairi, but it was Kairi he was looking at. It was a girl that looks like Kairi, but she had short black hair. Lea look shocked and drop hi Ice cream. He lean closer to get a good look at her, but a he lean, something fell from his face. He put his hand against his cheek and he felt it was wet.

Kairi notice Lea and said, worriedly, "Huh? Are your okay? Lea!"

Kairi got up from her seat to check on Lea, but he simply wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah… Sorry…", he replied.

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Something in my eyes.", he said while sniffing.

"Lea…"

Lea got up and said, "I'm...gonna go. Sorry."

As he about to leave, Kairi said, "'Kay, but stop apologizing."

Lea sighed. "Fine...on one condition."

"What?"

"Call me Axel from now on. Got it memorized?"

Kairi smiled and said, "Yeah. Okay, Axel."

Lea left the area. Leaving Kairi there along with his Ice cream on the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In the City of Light, Radiant Garden, Riku, Mickey, and the Earth Land Mages were escorted to the Town Square to conduct an investigation to find Terra. Their escort was Dilan, a palace guard. He was one of the people who founded Xehanort and one of the people who were turn into Heartlesses. His Nobody was Xaldin, one of the Nobodies who founded the Organization, but Xaldin met his end by Sora. Dilan has now been revived and is continuing his post as palace guard.

When they reach the center square, Dilan said, "This is where we found him. It's all yours."

"Thank you, sir Dilan.", said Yukino, a Celestial Mage in Sabertooth.

"Let me know if you need anything.", said Dilan. "Right now, I need to return to my post and assist Mermaid Heel with anything."

Dilan then left to return to the castle.

"So this is the place.", said Mickey.

"Where Aqua fell into the realm of darkness after she dove in to save Terra.", said Riku.

"Yeah, she said he was acting strange."

"Strange how?", asked Minerva.

"She sensed darkness in him and they ended up getting into a big fight."

"Right. And in the aftermath, the two of them disappeared.", said Riku. "Around the same time, the guards found a stranger with white hair lying unconscious here in the square-a man calling himself 'Xehanort'."

"What happen next?", asked Sawyer.

Mickey then explain. "Ansem the Wise took the stranger in, but that was a mistake. Xehanort betrayed his master, stole his research, and along with his fellow apprentices, separated his heart from his body."

"Isn't that like what Acnologia did when he ate the Space Between Time?", question Erik.

"No.", said Jellal. "This Xehanort meant to do this while Acnologia didn't know the consequences of eating the Space Between Time."

"Space Between Time?", asked Riku. "Acnologia?"

Rufus explained. "The Space Between Times is a magical dimension deviated from the power of 'nothingness'. Acnologia was a Dragon Slayer and the King of the Dragons. He had slaughtered many dragons as retribution, as he believe they cause pain. But, the seven Dragon Slayers of Fiore defeated him."

"He was really powerful when his body and soul were separated.", said Richard

"Amazing.", said Mickey. "Anyway, Xehanort's heart took his master's name, 'Ansem,' and traveled to the past to give his younger self instructions. He even briefly had control of Riku. His empty body stayed in the present, took the name Xemnas, and founded Organization XIII. Their goal was to prepare thirteen vessels for Xehanort's heart."

"Until we put an end to the Organization.", said Riku. "But all the while Young Xehanort had been visiting the future to choose thirteen vessels of his own-hearts with strong enough ties to him to begin a new Organization, the Real Organization XIII."

"And now they're looking for a fight with us.", said Olga.

"But what happened to Terra? I thought you said that Aqua saved him.", asked Sting.

"Yep, she did.", Mickey answered. "The problem is we didn't notice. Riku, do you remember the end of the Mark of Mastery exam, when Master Xehanort made his grand return? That's the Xehanort I remember. He was already a pretty old man then. But how do you explain Ansem and Xemnas, his Heartless and his Nobody? Isn't it strange how young they look? Why aren't _they_ old men?"

"Maybe they got themselves a makeover.", Sorano suggested.

"Fro thinks so too!", said Frosch.

"I don't think that's it.", sighed Lector.

Mickey answered. "No. It's because Xehanort was using a different body when the split happened. That face from the portrait I mentioned-it wasn't just some stranger that Ansem the Wise took under his wing. It was the young man whose body Master Xehanort possessed."

Everyone gasp.

"No way!", said Riku. "That was Terra? Master Xehanort was using Terra?"

"Yep. Master Xehanort told us 'another on our list' belonged to him. He was talking about Terra. Turns out, Aqua saved more than just her friend that day."

"She had Xehanort stayed in this realm as well.", Meredy finished.

"Okay, but Master Xehanort is an old man again now.", Riku pondered. "Where did Terra's body go?"

"I'd like to know that myself.", said a curious Macbeth.

"This body switching thing is really confusing.", said an annoyed Sting.

Mickey thought for a moment and then gasp. "It's cause Master Xehanort's collecting vessels! He claimed to have two of our seven lights. We got Sora back, but Terra mst still be on Xehanort's side."

"He's with Organization XIII?", questioned Riku. "We should warn Sora."

"Yep! And Merlin, too."

"Yeah.", said Riku. "Hey, Jellal. Can you tell us more about the Space Between Time?"

Jellal explained. "It's basically a black hole. When someone or something touches it, it disappears, forever. It was created when the Eclipse Gate was open by Anna and Layla Heartfilia in order to travel 400 years into the future, along with 5 Dragon Slayers in order to defeat Acnologia."

"Are you planning on sending Xehanort there?", asked Mickey. Riku nodded.

But Jellas said, "That won't work. After Acnologia's defeat, it has been long gone."

"Okay, then could you tell us about the Eclipse Gate?", asked Mickey.

Rogue explained. "The Eclipse Gate was a Magic Item created and used by combining Celestial Spirit Magic and a certain Magic from the Books of Zeref. It takes the form of a giant gate that enables people to travel through time when the sun and moon intersect in a Solar or Lunar Eclipse."

Sting joined in. "It was created by the Black Wizard Zeref and was used as part of a collaborative scheme between Zeref, the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia and the pacifist Dragons to defeat Acnologia."

"Zeref?", asked Riku.

"He was considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. He is the founder and former Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Emperor Spriggan. He also used living magic to create demons called Etherious or the Books of Zeref. But he was defeated by Natsu during the war.", said Jellal.

"I wonder if he was as strong as Xehanort.", Riku pondered.

"Is the Eclipse still available?", asked Mickey.

Yukino shook her head. "No. A year ago in Earth Land, Fiore was hosting the Grand Magic Games and the kingdom was gather magic from everyone to power the Gate. The Gate is the subject for a plan known as the Eclipse Project. By using Magic siphoned from the participants in the Grand Magic Games, the twelve keys and a Celestial Spirit Mage, the Gate is set to open, allowing some individuals to travel back 400 years in time where they would kill Zeref before he could attain immortality."

"The project was a cover for another plan, intended to avert the destruction of Fiore as told to Hisui E. Fiore by an individual who claimed to be from the future. This second plan involves making use of the large amount of Magic stored within the Gate over the past seven years. The second plan is known as the "Eclipse Cannon". This is actually a deception as the Gate can't operate as a cannon.", said Rogue. "The moment the Gate opened, a flight of Dragons emerges and starts wreaking havoc atop Mercurius. The Gate, however, was closed by both Lucy and Yukino, who, together, utilize the connection between the Gate and the 12 Ecliptic Zodiac Keys. But, Natsu's last attack against a dragon results in the Gate's destruction."

"Earth Land Magic is really amazing.", said Riku. "Do you think Celestial Spirit Magic will be the key in ending the Organization?"

"I don't know.", said Sorano. "Celestial Spirit Magic has amazing power and can be used to power ancient technology."

"I would have to say Dragon Slaying Magic would be the best option.", said Macbeth

"Dragon Slaying Magic is a form of ancient magic and can hold unpredictable power.", said Erik.

"This will take sometime to find a trump card.", said Mickey. "But right now, we should tell the others about Terra."

"Right!"

* * *

 **Hey guys before I move on, I'm having trouble deciding what Fairy Tail would look like in Toy Box. One is to have the gang dress as Final Fantasy characters and the other is to have some character dress as characters from Edens Zero. Which do you think will work?**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was night in the very bright city and there was no one in sight. But, on top of a tall building was a strange purple light beaming from the tower and into the sky. At the top, the buildings were broken and twisted and large mechanical robots were there.

A silver hair boy, wielding a red blade, charged at the robot. Another boy, with red hair and wielding a blue blade, charged by firing ice magic. A boy, wielding a green blade and wearing glasses, was attacking the robot from behind. Other robots, like the one they were fighting, came to the area and attacked the boys.

The silver hair boy ran straight towards the purple beam, which came from a brown hair girl. The girl looked at the sky and saw the clouds spreading apart, revealing a portal summon by her.

The red hair boy was focusing his ice magic on one robot, but another robot was sneaking behind him. The red head retaliate by firing lightning magic at it. Another robot was sneaking behind the boy with glasses, but the boy blocked his attack with a green hexagon force field. The silver haired boy attacked another group of robots, that were in the air, by slicing through them with his blade.

The girl from before, was still drawing in magic energy while the silver haired boy was blocking an attack from the robot. Eventually, the girl began to glow brighter and a field of purple light began to expand in the area. The silver haired boy was drawing in other robots a destroy them with one strike.

The scene then changes to the three boys seeing other buildings getting destroyed with the purple beam still going on the tower. The purple energy began to spread some more in the area, destroying everything in it's sight, creating a tornado of destroyed objects, and summoning a cosmetic light.

The boys doved into the beam and prepared to attack more robots that were coming. The silver haired boy sliced through them, but more kept coming until he was overwell by the number robots that blocked his way. But the boy with glasses saved him with his green barrier while the red haired boy broke the barrier with ice magic, letting the silver haired boy through to continue on.

The silver haired boy saw the girl at the center of the light and reached out his hand to get her. The girl saw this and did the same thing. But before they could touch hands, a robot broke through the area and grab the girl with it's mechanical hand.

The silver haired boy looked up at the robot with a determine face while the girl tried the reach out for him. The robot took her to a higher area while a humongous robot appeared in front of the three boys, ready to fight them. The silver haired boy activate his blade and summon his crossbow. The boy then fired from his bow, cutting the scene with a bright red light and showed two words. _**VERUM REX**_.

The scene then showed the silver haired boy, sitting on the stairs with his blade and crossbow, with _Verum Rex_ in front of him. Next to him with two squares saying _Verum Rex_ , one that said _Limited Edition_ and the other saying _Standard Edition_. A white and orange question mark was at the top with the words next to it: _Play Plus_. At the bottom it said: _VIDEO GAME AVAILABLE NOW._

The scene changed yet again, showing the three different robots from before with different colors: Red, Purple, and Blue. The robots were on a box that said _GIGAS_. At the top was the name of the robots and the message: _ACTION FIGURES OUT NOW_.

* * *

The image of the Gigases were on a television screen in a bedroom until the screen on the TV went blank. On the bed were a toy T-Rex and a piggy bank. They just saw a toy cowboy, pressing the off button on the TV remote, while carrying a letter A block.

"I was watching that.", said the disappointed T-Rex.

"Ah, sorry.", said the cowboy. "But this is no time for television, Rex."

"Gotta say, that Gigas is pretty impressive.", said the piggy bank.

"Really?", asked the T-Rex, Rex.

The cowboy that was on the bed was walking, but stop when he looked down and saw dark portals appearing and toy like monsters coming through the portals.

"I like Yozora most.", said Rex to the piggy bank, who were not paying attention to what's going on.

The cowboy then ran up to Rex and the piggy bank and tackle them towards the left corner of the bed. Both of them yelped.

"Woody? What gives?", asked the annoyed piggy bank.

"Shh!", ordered the cowboy, Woody.

Just then, a spaceman toy ran up to the three toys and asked in a serious tone, "Are they back?"

"Shhhhhh!", answered Woody.

The toys crawled towards the edge of the bed, watching the monsters exploring the room.

Woody then said, "All right, guys. Today we teach those masked intruders who's boss. Is everybody in position?"

Rex then said nervously, "Wait. Hold on! I don't think I'm emotionally prepared!"

"Would you calm down?", said the piggy bank. "Don't worry. I got ya covered."

Woody then looked over at the bookshelf on the wall and saw two small green men, wearing army uniforms, on top of a bucket. One of them salute to Woody and looked back at the other soldier, who also saluted. The soldier then saluted to a group of green alien toys, who waved at Woody. Woody saluted to the two groups.

"It's go time.", said the spaceman.

* * *

Underneath the bed the toys were on, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Fairy Tail were exploring their surroundings.

"What in the world?", question Sora.

"That's a big ball!", said a astonished Happy.

"Where are we?", Sora wondered.

The group came out from under the bed and explore their surroundings. They were inside a bedroom with a blue bean bag in the corner and a desk with a lamp and TV on it, next to the bean bag and in front of the window. There was a trash bin next to the desk, along with scattered trash around the bin. Next to the group was a large soccer ball and a very tall nightstand. $24 banquet

While looking around, Sora took notice of everyone's size and said in shock, "Oh my god! Have we been shrunk?! And...and look at us!"

Sora looked at himself. He now wears a gray jacket with darker gray sleeves and red lining. He also has pockets with a checkered design, and gold buttons on the shoulders. Underneath he wears a red shirt with black diamonds going down the middle. His shorts are a darker shade of gray, with the same checkered pattern. His shoes are now black boots with a gold band and zippers, and he wears similar gloves.

He then looked at Donald. Donald became blocky and plastic, with hinged joints and several screws holding his separate pieces together. He wears a dark gray hooded jacket with blue lining and cuffs over a black shirt with a blue pixelated design. He also has a deep blue porkpie hat with a lighter blue band.

He then looked at Goofy. He became blocky and plastic as well, with hinged joints and several screws holding his separate pieces together. He wears a dark gray jacket with a white collar, white and green cuffs, and green and white pockets over a black shirt with a high brown collar. His pants are olive green with brown cuffs, and he wears black shoes with green high-tops and white soles. He also has tan fingerless gloves and a bright green top hat, bearing black sunglasses above the brim.

Sora then heard Lucy scream.

"My body is completely plastic!", she screamed.

"Mine too!", said Wendy.

"My body is still the same. But there something heavy on my head.", said Happy.

Sora looked at the Fairy Tail members.

Natsu wore two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He wearing dark pants with a faint leopard print and wears black boots with red soles that are lined with white fur.

"When did we change clothes!", he said.

Lucy is wearing a green outfit with knee-high golden heeled boots and draperies adorned in stars.

"What happen to my clothes!", she said.

Gray wore a black jacket, white pants, and a medium-sized red mantle. He wearing protective equipment, including a leather glove on his right hand and a chest guard over the left side of his chest.

"Gray-sama you look so handsome!", said Juvia.

"It kinda like that prince outfit I wore during the play.", said Gray.

Erza has a white coat with light green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. She has a navel piercing, although it can be difficult to spot.

"I think this one suit me fine.", she said.

Juvia is wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a chōchō musubi knot and a decorative obidome to clinch the cords. On her arms are two separate, kimono-like sleeves. She also has a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead and she wears a silver pendant.

"Gray-sama, do you think Juvia is beautiful in this outfit?", she asked Gray.

"Uh..yes.", he replied. This made Juvia tackle him with joy and Gray told her to get off of her.

Wendy is wearing a white bell-sleeved blouse under a skin-tight, sleeveless orange jumpsuit with corset lacing in the front and back and large white buckles on the thighs. She wears a pair of red leather gloves and red ankle boots, and a black choker.

"These clothes are really cute!", she said.

Gajeel is wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater and baggy pants with leather accents shoulders and has a belt with a logo on the buckle.

"This one feels nice.", he said.

Laxus is wearing a yellow fur-trimmed robe with misty mountain designs and light armor.

"This isn't something I usually wear.", he said.

Happy, Charle, and Lily are the same as they normally are, but they have red pom-poms on a thin, wiry antenna that springs from their heads.

"What's with these pom-poms?", asked Happy.

"I don't know. But no one touches mine.", said Charle.

"Maybe they are some new ability.", said Lily.

"You know what the magic is for.", said Donald.

"You did this?", asked Erza.

"Yup. We have to protect the world order! So I use my magic to blend in this world, so everyone won't suspect us."

"Our clothes better be on the ship, duck!", said an angry Lucy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you look like that!", Donald responded angrily.

"Gawrsh...Who's gonna protect the order from them?", asked Goofy as he was pointed at the toy Heartlesses.

"Heartless!", everyone responded.

Everyone charged towards the Heartlesses.

* * *

"Okay. We go on three.", said Woody. "One, two…"

While counting, the spaceman notice a group of toys running towards the toy monsters.

"Wait!", said the spaceman as he spread both of his arms out and stopped his friends from moving.

"What are you doing?!", asked an angry Woody.

The spaceman looked down along with his friends.

"Who are those guys?", asked Woody.

* * *

"I got this one guys!", said Lucy.

" **Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"**

"I'm here to assist, moshi moshi!", Sagittarius said with a salute.

"Sagittarius, I need you to attack those Heartlesses!", Lucy commanded.

Sagittarius fired his arrows at the Heartlesses, defeating most of them.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

" **Ice-Make: Arrows!"**

" **Flight Armor: Sonic Claw!"**

Natsu sent the Heartless he attack flying in the air, while Erza jumped into the air and finished those Heartlesses off. Gray fired Ice arrows at the Heartless, piercing their bodies.

Juvia combined her water magic with Donald's ice magic and destroyed the Heartlesses near the bean bag.

The Heartless fired from their toy guns at Goofy, Sora and Gajeel. But using Gajeel's Iron Skin and Goofy's shield, the attacks were blocked while Sora jump into the air, dove into the Heartless area, and slice them all.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Laxus and Wendy perform a Unison Raid and destroyed the Heartlesses that were in the corner of the room, and the group defeated all the Heartlesses in the room.

After the Heartless were defeated, they heard someone said, "Are they new?"

The all turned around and saw Woody, Rex, the piggy bank, and the spaceman walking towards them.

"Wait! Ah-Ah- You look familiar!", said Rex as he pushed his friends aside and ran towards Sora.

"I know this. You're, uh, you're, uhhh…"

"Yozora!", said the piggy bank.

"Huh? My name's Sora.", he responded.

Sora then notice a red dot on his chest and saw the spaceman pointing a red lazer at him.

"Stay back!", he said. "For all we know, the intruders sent them."

"Put that down!", said a worried Lucy. "We aren't with them."

"Yozora!", said Rex, hugging Sora. Sora felt uncomfortable by this.

"Cool, a talking T-Rex!", said Natsu.

"Oh my gosh! Your Prompto Argentum!", Rex said to Natsu.

"Huh?", everyone said.

Rex then faced the Fairy Tail members.

"You're Rydia of Mist!", he said to Lucy.

"Rydia of what?", asked Lucy.

"You're Trey!", he said to Gray.

"Trey?", question Gray.

"You're Lightning!", he said to Erza.

"Well that's…", Erza responded unsurely.

"You're Lady Summoner, Yuna!", he said to Juvia.

"That's not Juvia's name!", said Juvia

"You're Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII!", he said to Wendy.

"I'm sorry. That's not my name.", said Wendy

"You're First-Class SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley!", he said to Gajeel.

"Who calls me a SOLDIER?", Gajeel questioned.

"And you're Prince Hein Rijin!", he said to Laxus.

"I am not a prince.", Laxus responded.

"Slow down there, Rex.", said Woody. "We don't know them."

"But we can trust them.", said Rex. "They're the number-one-selling heroes in the country!"

"Yeah, Andy's mom must've brought 'em for him.", said the piggy bank as Rex shook Sora's hand.

"Hamm's right."

"A talking piggy bank?", questioned Gajeel.

"Those two are weird.", said Happy as he was looking at Woody and the spaceman.

Rex looked at Happy, Charle, and Lily and said with surprise, "And those three creatures are Moogles!"

"Hey! Were cats!", said an annoyed Charle.

"Well, were actually Exceeds.", said Lily.

"Anyway, did you see how easily they took care of the intruders?", Rex explained. "I bet they're here to figure out why all our friends have gone missing, and why Buzz's laser started actually laser-ing...and all the weird stuff that's been going on. I mean that's what heroes do, right?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions.", said the spaceman, Buzz, with disbelief.

Woody thought for a moment.

"Gotta be smart, Woody.", Buzz whispered to Woody.

Woody walked over to Sora and asked, "So, you're...Andy's new toys?"

"Toys?", everyone asked.

"You sure did a number on those intruders."

"These are the Heartless.", said Goofy.

"The bad guys!", said Donald.

Sora explained. "We've been fighting against those 'intruders' for a while."

"I knew it!", said Rex.

Woody thought for a moment. Then, he finally said, "Okay. In that case, you're all right by me."

This surprises Buzz.

"My name's Woody. Put 'er there.", he said as he hold out his hand

"Hey.", said Sora as he grab Woody's hand and shook it.

"Now hold on.", said Buzz as he walked up towards Woody.

"I'm Sora-", he was cut off by Rex.

"Yozora!", said Rex in excitement.

Everyone was dazed at what Rex said.

"Actually, my name's 'Sora'..."

"And I'm Donald."

"I'm Goofy."

"I'm Natsu. Not Prompo."

"My name is Lucy"

"I'm Gray."

"I am Erza."

"This is Juvia, not Yuna."

"My name is Wendy."

"Gajeel."

"Laxus."

"I'm Happy!"

"My name is Charle."

"My name is Panther Lily. But you can call me Lily."

"And I'm… Buzz Lightyear.", Buzz hesitated.

"Call me Hamm.", said the piggy bank, Hamm. "It's a real honor."

"And I'm Rex!", said Rex. "I'm your biggest fan. In fact, I've been playing your game for months now. And I've already gotten you all the way up to LV 47. But that Bahamut boss is really tough."

"Whoa, who's Bahamut?", asked Natsu.

"I'm surprised you don't know!", Rex astonishing said. "Bahamut is a powerful summon monster that takes a form of a dragon and unleashes powerful attacks!"

"A dragon?!", Natsu said excitedly. "Let me take him, I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

"Really? Oh thank you! Slinky and I can't figure out how to beat him. Oh, I wish Slinky and the others were here. They'd be so happy to meet you!"

"All troops at attention, sir!"

The group looked down and saw small green men dress in army uniforms, saluting to the group. The group saluted to the men.

"Gi hi! I salute to you who will arrest the ones who break the laws.", said a smirking Gajeel.

"Hey, were not arresting anyone.", said Lily.

They all heard something rolling and saw three green aliens on a moving skateboard. The skateboard was heading straight towards the group. Everyone yelped and ran towards a different direction, making the skateboard crash into the wall. The aliens got off the skateboard and move towards Donald.

"Strangers.", said one.

"From the outside.", said another.

"Welcome.", said another.

Donald looked curious while Gray asked, "What the hell are those things?"

"They're aliens.", said Woody.

"Aliens?", question Fairy Tail.

"Beings in space or from a different planet."

"I never seen aliens before!", said Natsu excitedly as he ran up towards one of them and lift them up. "This is so cool! You have three eyes!"

"Thanks, stranger.", the alien responded.

"Natsu, put him down!", Lucy yelled.

"But Lucy, he an alien!"

"They're all toys?", questioned Sora. "So that's why we look the way we do."

Buzz came up to Sora and said, "Excuse me. You said that you've battled those intruders before. Tell us where and why."

Sora began to stutter. "Oh… Well, uh...we are-"

"Order!", shouted Donald. Sora covered his mouth upon hearing Donald.

"Well?", asked Buzz. "You must have come from somewhere."

"Take it easy, Buzz.", said Woody. "What matters is that they got those intruders out of our way-for at least a little while. No need to interrogate 'em."

"Yeah, Buzz!", said Rex.

"Woody's right.", said Hamm.

"Noted.", Buzz agreed. "But still…"

"Hey…", Sora joined in. "Have those 'intruders'-the Heartless-been a problem around here?"

"No, they just showed up a little while ago.", answered Woody.

Buzz jumped in. "In fact, those 'Heartless' materialized right after all of our friends up and vanished."

"You don't think…", said Donald.

"Well, gee.", said Goofy. "It just can't be a coincidence."

Woody turned around and looked at the window. "It wasn't always this lonely." He walked over to a wooden block and sat on it. "One day we woke up, and we were the only toys left here. Nobody's heard from Mom, Molly, or Andy…" Woody then grabbed his right foot and looked at it. On it was the name 'Andy'. "We keep waiting for Andy to come home."

"You must really love him.", said Lucy.

"Yeah… He's the best friend that toys like us could ever hope to have."

She then came up to Woody. "I had a doll once. Her name was Michele and she was a gift from my mother. She was like a little sister to me and we would always play together. But when my mother died, I stop playing with her because she reminded me of my mother. She was really sad by this."

"So what happen next?"

"I found her a while ago, but I didn't remember her. Even so, she claim to be my lost sister and I treated her like a sister. But then some things happen and I remember who she really was. After what happen, I kept her with me."

"Wow.", said Woody. "That story was something."

"I'm sure this Andy hasn't forgotten you. You just need to go find him, just like Michele found me."

"Yeah, you're right."

Sora smiled and said, "All right. We'd better start looking!"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any clues on this situation, any other strange occurrence?", asked Erza.

"Well." Woody thought for a moment and then said, "There's one thing."

"One big thing.", said Hamm.

"Huge, sir.", said the sarge.

"What thing?", asked Rex.

"It's a huge monster?!", asked an eager Natsu.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions!", said Donald.

Buzz explained. "After everyone went MIA, the intruders didn't come alone. They arrived with a guy wearing a hood, dressed in black, just like you. As a matter of fact, he's the only other toy we've seen, outside of you three."

"A black hood?", said Juvia.

Sora gasped. "But that would mean…"

"The Organization!", said Donald and Goofy.

"Those bastards again?!", said Natsu.

"Those guys will always cause trouble.", said Laxus.

"You know who it is?", asked Woody.

"Yeah.", answered Sora. "They're bad news."

"Seems like you have a lot of enemies.", said Buzz.

"Wherever we go, trouble always finds us.", said Lucy.

"We may have a hunch what's causing all the weirdness.", said Sora. "Would you mind if we handle this?"

"I'm sorry. But we're not gonna leave this to you.", Woody answered. "If that guy had something to do with our friends vanishing, then he's our problem too." Woody put his hand out in front of Sora and said, "We've got to work together."

"Right!", a happy Sora said as he shook Woody's hand. "So then, where can we find that guy?"

"Sarge, any word from the recon team?", asked Woody.

"The latest reports place him in town sir.", answered the sarge as he pointed at the billboard in the room. "At Galaxy Toys!"

"Then Galaxy Toys is where we're going. Sora. Follow me." Woody and everyone looked at the window. "It's out the window and down the roof."

"Not so fast, cowboy.", said Buzz. "You seem pretty gung ho about going, but shouldn't we stay here and wait for Andy?"

"Well… You've got a point, but...we've tried waiting. Look, if we go with Sora, we might find a clue. Are you with me, Buzz?"

"Buzz.", said Lucy. "This might be your only chance on finding your friends. Will you please join us?"

Buzz thought for a moment the sighed. "Of course."

"Alright! Let's go find some missing friends!", shouted Natsu.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

"Okay, let's move out!", said Buzz.

 **It took me a while on this because I was having trouble with if Fairy Tail should dress as Final Fantasy characters or Edens Zero characters. I chose Final Fantasy because not every Fairy Tail member looks like characters from Edens Zero and Kingdom Hearts is a Square Enix game. For Natsu he is Prompto Argentum from Final Fantasy XV because they both share the same Japanese voice actor. For Lucy she is Rydia of Mist from Final Fantasy IV because they are both summoners. For Gray he is Trey from Final Fantasy Type-0 because their japanese voice actors are the same. For Erza she is Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII because of their appearance and skills. For Juvia she is Yuna from Final Fantasy X because of their use in water magic. Wendy is Garnet Til Alexandros XVII from Final Fantasy IX because of appearance, healing magic, and personality. Gajeel is Angeal Hewley from Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII because of appearance. Laxus is Hien Rijin from Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood because both have the same japanese voice actors. Finally, Happy, Charle, and Lily are Moogles because Moogles are like mascots in Final Fantasy just the Exceeds are in Fairy Tail.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After much traveling in the streets, the group arrived at Galaxy Toys. Everyone was amazed at all the toys that were displayed and the size of the building.

"Check out all these cool stuff!", said Natsu.

"Hey what's that?", asked Happy as he pointed at a Gigas display.

"That's a Gigas.", answered Hamm. "It's a giant robot from Yozora's game."

"Robot?"

"It's a mechanical device that is armed with weapons and you can control it."

"Awsome!"

"Hey, why doesn't it move?", asked Sora.

"I guess it hasn't figured it out.", answered Woody.

"Figured what out?", asked Wendy.

Then, they all heard someone say, "I can make it move for you."

"Look up there!", said Juvia pointing at the platform on the giant gumball machine.

There was a dark portal on there and a man in a black coat was their. The man removed his hood, revealing to be Young Xehanort.

"You're from the dream-the first of the Xehanorts!"

"He is a younger version of Xehanort?", asked Erza.

"He is.", said Natsu. "I can smell Ansem and Xemnas on him!"

"I'm so honored you remember me. And it is a pleasure to meet you, Fairy Tail.", said Young Xehanort.

Xehanort then snap his fingers and summon the toy Heartlesses from before. One of them jump on to the Gigas display, open up the hatch in the front, and enter the hatch. The Gigas began to move and jumped down on to the floor, in front of Sora.

"Oh no! He _can_ move!", said a astonished Woody.

"Way cool!", said an excited Hamm.

The Gigas then began to attack Hamm with its robot fist. Hamm yelped in fear.

"Look out!", yelled Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy ran up towards Hamm and the attack with their weapons while Woody grabbed Hamm and move him away from the Gigas that the trio were holding back.

"One heart's shadows fill the emptiness of another. See how they bring him to life? Like Heartless and Nobodies, they fit together.", said Xehanort.

"What does that mean?", asked Lucy. "And why are you doing this?!"

"There's a darkness we are missing and must reclaim. The way hearts connect in this world can provide us with a clue. So we made a copy of the world and then pulled those hearts apart."

"A copy world? So this is all a allusion?", question Charle.

"Sort of. But everything here is real."

"Is it like that other Twilight Town?", question Lily.

"I don't know.", answered Sora, still struggling on keeping the robot at bay.

"I wonder how you'll handle the strain.", said Xehanort as he summon a dark corridor.

"Wait! What does that mean?", asked Sora.

"Don't let me down."

But before he could leave, Natsu was right behind him and said, "Give Woody's friends back!"

 **"** **Fire** **Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu's fist came straight towards Xehanort's back. But Xehanort dodge the attack, grab his arm, and throwed him back at the group. Natsu yelped and crashed on to the floor.

"Natsu!", yelled Lucy and Happy.

"They were right. You do have power raging inside of you.", said Xehanort. "I wonder how this journey will affect you."

"Wait!", said Natsu as he got back up. But Xehanort already pass through the dark corridor.

After sometime, the Gigas powered up its arm and pushed Sora, Donald, and Goofy away. Woody caught Sora while Buzz caught Donald and Goofy. Rex, Hamm, the army men, and the aliens hid behind a plant, looking terrified.

"Woody! What is going on?", asked Buzz. "Is this toy a friend...or foe?"

"I think we've got our answer.", said Woody as he got into fighting position.

"If someone attacks your friends, it is a foe!", said Laxus.

The Gigas then powered up its arm cannon and began firing at them non stop. Sora, Woody, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Wendy ran one direction while the others ran to another.

"I don't like robots! I don't like robots!", shouted a scared Happy.

"Sora! You're up!", shouted Donald.

"Yeah! If the Heartless know how to do it, there's no reason you can't.", said Goofy as he pointed at a non-working Gigas behind Sora.

Sora look behind and said, "Brilliant! I'm on it!"

Lucy came up and said, "Let me help! There's another one over there!"

"Okay!"

"But I want to do it!", shouted Natsu.

"You'll just get sick inside it.", Lucy responded.

Both of them ran up to their one Gigas and jump into it.

"Wait, how do I control this?", asked Lucy.

"Just move the sticks in any direction simultaneously and fire with the buttons on top of the sticks.", Sora explained.

Both Gigases Sora and Lucy were piloting jump down from their platform and in front of the enemies.

"We'll take care of the smaller enemies while you two fight the robots!", Erza commanded as she change into her Black Wing Armor.

"Eat this!", said Sora as he charged at the robot.

Sora tackle the robot and throwed it against the wall. Lucy fired lasers at the robots, making them short circuit and then exploding.

"This is the coolest thing I ever seen!", said an excited Natsu.

"Aye!", said Happy.

A toy Heartless began to sneak behind Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu behind you!", shouted Woody.

Before the Heartless could make its move, Natsu grab its head and burt it.

"Never mind.", said a frighten Woody.

" **Ice-Make:Cannon!"**

" **Blizzard!"**

" **Water Slicer!"**

Gray, Donald, and Juvia defeated Heartlesses near the register while Goofy, Buzz, Wendy, Charle and Lily defeated Heartlesses near the gumball machine.

" **Moon Flash!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"**

" **Raging Bolt!"**

Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus fired some spells the Heartlesses that were on the shelves, defeating all of them.

"Ah! This one's tough!", said Lucy as she was holding a Gigas back.

"I got it!", said Sora and he fired some laser balls at the Gigas attacking Lucy.

"Thanks!"

"There is still one left!"

The last Gigas was a purple one and it started firing rapid laser balls at Sora and Lucy.

"How will we defeat it now?!", asked Lucy.

"I got this!", shouted Natsu as he ran up towards the Gigas.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**

Natsu headbutted the Gigas in the abdomen, destroying it.

After destroying the last Gigas, both Sora and Lucy exit their Gigases.

"He was being controlled?", question Buzz. "He wasn't just switched into battle mode by accident?"

"Buzz?", asked Sora.

Buzz sighed. "It's nothing."

"I'm confused.", said Woody. "That guy in the black coat-did he say he made a copy of the real world? What's that mean?"

Sora thought for a moment, then said, "It...prob'ly means they split this world in two-your friends in one world, us in the other. Only one of the worlds is real, and the other is just really convincing."

"They can do that?", asked Laxus.

"Yeah. They did it in a place called Traverse Town."

"You can't be serious.", said a disbelieving Buzz. "Oh! That's right, you're from a video game. Well, maybe in your game, that's how things work...but here in reality, you can't 'split worlds.' This is ridiculous. Woody, let's go."

"Wait! Don't you want to find your friends?", asked Lucy.

"I do. But this situation is getting us nowhere."

"I admit, it does sound just a little far-fetched.", said Woody. "But...say we _have_ been taken to some kind of alternate world. That would explain why your laser's real. And is it really that crazy? Worse than 'evil emperors' and 'protecting the galaxy'? Any of that ring a bell?"

"You protect the galaxy?!", asked Natsu as he came up to Buzz's face. "That sounds awesome!"

"Aye!", said Happy.

Buzz backed away from Natsu and cleared his throat. "Point taken. But that just means these strangers are part of the delusion. And I say it's time we parted ways and went home."

"Thought we were friends, not strangers.", said a disappointed Goofy.

"Look, I get that it seems weird, but we know something's wrong with this place. We should stick together.", said Sora.

"If you leave us, you will be expose to even greater threats.", said Erza.

"Sora and Erza are right. They helped with the intruders, so they might help find our friends.", said Woody as Buzz started walking away. "They have been there for us so far. You can't deny that. Come on. Every toy deserves a fair shake. Am I right?"

"Tell it to that toy over there.", said Buzz as he pointed at the unresponsive Gigas.

Woody gasp.

"What the hell your problem?", asked an angry Natsu. "Your friends are waiting for you and you're just gonna give up because you're suspicious of us? Were trying to help and you're just running away!"

"I do want to find my friends", said Buzz. "But who do I trust?"

Just then, the sarge came up to the group and said, "Sherriff, sir! Rex has just been dino-napped!"

"What's that!", asked a shock Woody while everyone gasp.

"T-Rex gone missing!", said Happy.

"My men saw him get hauled up to the second floor, sir!", said the sarge as he pointed at the second floor. "And Hamm and the Aliens are MIA."

"He kidnapped the Aliens?!", Natsu growled furiously. "That guy has gone too far! We need to save them!"

"Come on. We have got to find them!", said Woody.

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Please, let us help!", said Sora.

"Yeah!", said everyone.

Woody turned around towards Buzz and asked, "Well, Buzz? Do you really think we can save our friends on our own? We didn't get very far before. We gotta take all the help we can get."

"Don't worry. Sora can be reckless, and Donald grumbles a lot. But you can trust 'em", said Goofy as Sora and Donald were astound upon what they were hearing.

"Hey! He suspects you, too!", Donald responded.

"Huh? He does?"

"And let's not forget Fairy Tail.", said Sora. "They maybe crazy and rebuncious, but you can trust them."

"What do you mean by that?", asked Gajeel.

Everyone then started to laugh.

"See, they don't seem bad.", said Woody. "Am I right, Buzz?"

"Okay, fine. We do need the extra help.", said Buzz. "But just so we're clear: I remain skeptical about this. I'll work with you till we find our friends."

"Ohhh...kay.", Sora responded.

"Thanks for the help, guys.", said Woody.

"My troops will return to the field, sir!", said the sarge as all the soldiers saluted.

Everyone then went up to the giant gumball machine. As they looked up, Buzz pressed a button on his suit and summon rectangle wings on his back.

"This ascent is gonna be rather tricky.", he said.

"Too bad we're not strapped to a rocket, huh?", said Woody as he leaned on Buzz's wings.

Buzz press the button again, making his wings disappears and making Woody lose his balance.

"Hey! Think we could use that?", asked Sora as pointed at the grind rails above the gumball machine, each one leading to a different level.

"It's perfect.", said Woody. "C'mon, guys!"

"I hope the toys are okay.", said Wendy.

Lucy grabbed Buzz's shoulder and said, "All we want is for you to be reunited with Andy. Can you please trust us?"

"I will work with you until I get my friends back.", Buzz responded, making Lucy sigh.

"Don't worry Rex and Aliens, we'll save you!", shouted Natsu.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They all reached the second level by going on the red rails, making the Dragon Slayers a little sick while everyone laughed at their misfortune.

"Now if I were a T-Rex, where would I be?", Natsu thought out loud.

"Inside of you?", asked a sarcastic Gray.

"What? Them's fighting words!", growled Natsu as he and Gray butted heads with each other, again.

"I'll take you on!", Gray responded.

"Focus!", Erza commanded as she separated the two.

Woody laughed. "Kinda reminds me us when we first met.", he said. Buzz nodded with a smile.

"Hey, what about a monster store?", said Happy as he flew in front of a store entrance called

"Good work, Happy!", said Sora.

They all entered to store, seeing a bunch of different monster toys in boxes and stacked on shelves. Everyone was amazed by this.

"Look, they have those Gigases on display downstairs.", said Juvia.

"The other ones look cool, too.", said Gajeel.

"Hey, this one looks like a really cool monster!", said Natsu he looked at the display of monster boxes in front of them.

As they got closer to the display, Woody notice tail moving next to the booth. Woody gasped and ran after it.

"Rex!", he shouted. But the tail was gone when he went over to the tail's location. "Where'd he go?"

"You sure you saw him?", asked Buzz.

"Yes, he just-"

Natsu cut Woody off by shushing him and said, "Do you hear something?"

"I do.", said Wendy.

"We're not alone.", said a cautious Gajeel.

Everyone looked around to find the source. Goofy looked up and saw something behind the display.

"What's that?", he asked.

Everyone looked up and saw three yellow horns with a dark aura behind the display.

"Something feels wrong…", said Buzz.

Laxus gasped and shouted, "Everybody get down!"

The boxes were pushed off of the display and began to fall on everyone. They all took cover from the boxes.

"Is everyone okay?", asked Erza.

Everyone nodded and looked up. What cause the boxes to fall was another possess toy. This one was the monster action figure from inside the store. It was a red dinosaur like monster with monster like giant hands.

"A dino-monster?!", said Gray.

"Alright! Monster fight!", shouted a excited Natsu.

"You're kidding!", shouted Donald.

Donald, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, and Happy started running for the exit until steel doors came down on them.

"The exit's are sealed!", said a scared Lucy.

Buzz hesitated for a moment, but pointed his laser arm at the monster.

"Buzz, you sure?", asked Sora.

"You don't have to do this.", said Lucy.

"If it wanted to play nice, then it should've stayed away from my friends.", he said with determination.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu striked at the monster's head and shouted, "Buzz, do it!"

Buzz fired his laser at the monster's gut, piercing a hole in it.

"Alright!", shouted a happy Natsu.

But then, the Marionette Hearlesses showed up.

"Oh come on!"

"Annoying. I know.", said Sora as he sliced the Heartlesses in half.

Everyone started striking down the Heartlesses that appeared, along with the possess Gigases that appeared as well.

After defeating the Marionettes, another monster possess Heartless from before appear behind the group, shocking them.

"Another one?!", said Gray.

"Gray-sama, how long until we keep this up?", asked a concern Juvia.

Before they could fight, they someone screaming. They looked up and saw a plane flying in circles and headed straight towards the monster. And the one who was on the plane was Rex.

"Rex!?", shouted a surprised Erza.

"A flying T-Rex!", shouted Natsu and Happy excitedly.

Rex crashed the plane into the monster, making it lose balance and having the puppet master Heartless knocked out of the monster. Both Rex and the puppet master crashed into the boxes. The Marionette landed on the floor while Rex landed on top of it. Rex yelped on what just happened while the Heartless' face was pinned to the ground by Rex.

"What's this?!", asked Rex as he looked at what he was on. The Heartless turned its head and faced Rex. "Oh no! What did I do?!" Rex then started running away from the Heartless while Sora ran passed him and defeated it with one slice from his Keyblade.

"Awsome.", said Laxus.

Woody sighed. "Nice moves, Rex."

"That was great!", said Goofy.

"Great? Really Would you say I was impressive?", asked Rex excitedly.

"Very impressive, Rex", said Buzz. "We couldn't look away."

"Yeah!", said Natsu. "You were all flying like crazy and then you smashed right into the Heartless!"

"Hurray!", shouted Rex with joy. "Oh, that makes me so happy!" He then came up to Donald's face. "Were you watching too? Did you see what I did?"

"Yeah, good for you.", said an uncomfortable Donald.

"He seems to be getting a bit _too_ enthusiastic.", said Charle.

"Its normal for someone to talk like that after experiencing a rush.", said Lily.

Rex then kept speaking about what happen to Donald, ignoring Woody who was crying to call him.

"Listen, Rex.", said Woody. "Would ya- Earth to Rex."

"Listen up!", shouted Erza.

Rex immediately stop talking.

"Do you know where the others were taken?", asked Sora.

"Where are the Aliens?!", asked a desperate Natsu.

"What do you mean?", asked Rex. "Did something bad happen?"

"Aw, dammit.", said an annoyed Gajeel.

"Back to square one.", said Buzz.

"Oh, great.", Woody sighed with his hand on his hand.

Woody then looked up and saw the Sarge climbing down the metal door in front of the store entrance.

"Sarge! Have you got a status report?", he asked.

"Sir! One of my men just located Hamm forward of our position, in Babies and Toddlers.", the Sarge responded.

Everyone sighed with relief while the boys from Fairy Tail muttered, "Gross."

The Sarge continued. "The corporal was debriefing him, but something must have gone wrong."

"Elaborate.", said Erza.

"All radio contact has been lost."

Everyone looked disappointed upon hearing that.

"Anything more specific we can go on?", asked Buzz.

"Right before I lost contact, I heard music with some sort of sonic interference.", he responded.

"Music?"

"Ya think it could be the Heartless?", asked Goofy.

"What if it's another big monster?", asked Donald.

"Gray-sama will defeat it!", said Juvia.

"Don't jump to conclusions!", said Gray.

"Let's find out.", Sora suggested.

"I agree.", said Woody and the group made its way towards the air ducts.

"Actually…", said Rex. "I think I'll head back and wait by the entrance. I'm sure those vents are gonna be much too narrow for my big dinosaur tail."

"Really? I'm sure you'd fit.", said Sora.

Buzz put his hand on Sora's shoulder and said, "Rex is right. Besides, we need a lookout at the entrance. It's an important mission. Can you do it?"

"Yes, sir!", he responded with determination.

"So what are vents?", asked Charle.

"They are called air vents.", said Woody. "They circulate warm or cold air inside buildings."

"Is it safe?", asked Lily.

"Yeah, we used to go through it all the time."

* * *

"I thought you said it was safe!", said an exhausted Lucy.

"Sorry. I didn't expect _that_.", Woody responded.

While they were in the air vents, they all had to deal with the dusty air and had to fight even dangerous Heartless.

"Well, anyway. This is Babies and Toddlers."

They entered the store and all they saw was pink walls with dolls and stuff animals on display and a disco ball over the register.

"Where do you guys think we should start?"

Goofy faced the Sarge and asked, "Sarge, didn't you mention music?"

"Affirmative, Goofy.", he responded with a salute.

"Hmm… All right.", said Sora. "Why don't we look for things that make noise?"

"That's good thinking for you.", said Donald sarcastically and then laughed.

"Wha… What do you mean, for me?", asked an annoyed Sora. "Hey, where ya-"

Sora then started chasing Donald around while everyone started to laugh.

"I think they really are good guys.", said Woody.

"Well, you wouldn't have trusted them otherwise.", said Buzz.

"Buzz. Do you really think that enemies are like that?", asked Lucy. "Because I don't see that."

"I know.", said Buzz. He then turned to Woody. "And I know your trust is a hard-earned treasure. Well...for all our sakes, let's hope you're right, cowboy. I'm willing to give 'em a chance at least for a little while longer. Especially if it means getting Andy and our friends back."

"Agreed.", said Woody.

After seeing enough, Erza pinned down Donald with her foot and said, "That's enough! We need to find Hamm. Look for anything the store that has music."

"So scary.", Sora said in fear.

Everyone searched the entire store for something related to music.

While looking, Juvia spotted some dolls wearing fancy dresses. She went up to Gray and asked, "Gray-sama, do you think Juvia will look good in that dress?"

"It is a nice dress. So it should look good.", he responded while looking at the dress.

"Thank you Gray-sama!", she excitedly said while hugging him.

"Get off me!"

Donald saw the two and said, "Hey, lovebirds! We still gotta find the toys!"

"I never seen a dress like this!"

Donald turned around and saw Erza staring at the dress with awe.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Meanwhile, Sora was in a middle of a frog orchestra display and saw a record player at the end.

"Is this it?", he question as he stand on the record.

He then began to walk on the record in a circle, making the record move, and making the orchestra play music.

Everyone gathered to see what Sora was doing.

Woody took notice of this and said, "Come on, Sora… You've never used a record player?"

Sora stopped. Woody then jumped on to the record and started to run fast.

"Like this!"

Sora then started to catch up to Woody's speed, making the Orchestra loud.

"Let me help.", said Lucy as she got on and started running.

"It's workin'!", said Goofy.

The orchestra played a wonderful melody, but there was something off about the tone. One of the frogs was playing off key.

"Wait, did that sound off to you?", asked Buzz.

"It did.", Donald answered.

"Huh?", said Sora as he stopped on the record, almost crashing into Woody before running again.

"Sora! There's some kinda strange noise comin' from the orchestra!", said Goofy.

"I'll go look for it!", said Wendy as she got up were the orchestra was playing while Sora got off of the record to help.

"Woody, Lucy, you keep the record going.", said Sora.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!", shouted both Woody and Lucy.

"Sora-san, over here!", shouted Wendy, who was next to a frog playing a tuba. "This is the one."

Both Woody and Lucy were starting to get tired of running. "Please hurry!", said a tired Lucy as everyone but Buzz was inspecting the frog.

"Somethin' seems to be stuck in this tuba.", said Goofy.

"Let me see.", said Wendy.

She but her hand inside the tuba to see if she could feel anything unusual. "I found something!", she said. "I almost got it… There!" She then pulled out a small green figure. It was one of the green soldiers.

"Corporal!", said a worried Sarge.

Wendy set him down and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes.", said the Corporal.

"That's the soldier Sarge lost contact with.", said Buzz.

"So you found Hamm?", asked Sora.

"Yes.", he replied weakly. "But...while I was radioing in, a giant hand grabbed me, and it stuffed me in there. They must have taken Hamm to another location. We have to hurry!"

The Corporal then started to walk weakly to find Hamm, but collapsed.

"Wait, Corporal. You're not fit for action.", said the Sarge as he helped him up.

"But Sarge…"

"Your tour is over, son. And it's all right. Our trusted allies will take over."

The Corporal then started to grieve. Wendy came up to him and said, "Let me heal you."

She then cast green light on him, making him feel relax.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you and good luck.", the Corporal responded

"I will move the corporal to a safer location.", said the Sarge as both he and the Corporal started to leave.

After running for a while, Woody said, "Hey, hey, hey! What is… going on?!"

"I can't take it!", Lucy breathed.

"Oh, right!", said Sora.

"Woody! Lucy! Mission complete!", Buzz announced.

Both Woody and Lucy got off the record and collapse out of exhaustion.

Woody breathed. "Why didn't…you tell us...a little sooner?"

"Sorry, there's no time to rest.", Buzz ordered. "Hamm needs us."

"Oh geez.", sighed Lucy.

"If the Corporal had just radioed Hamm, then he should still be in this store.", said Lily.

"I think I got an idea of where he might be.", said Gajeel as he pointed at that dollhouse in front of the window.

"You think he's in there?", asked Buzz.

"Never underestimate my sense of smell."

They group then headed up to the dollhouse, where it started to shake.

"If it's shaking, he must be in there.", said Charle. "Let's open it."

Everyone then grabbed the side of the wall and pulled as hard as they can until it burst open, making everyone lose balance and falling on top of each other.

"Talk about cabin fever. Thanks for the save.", said Hamm, coming out of the house.

"You okay, Hamm?", asked Woody.

"Yeah, aside from being locked in, the accommodations were fine."

Donald went inside the dollhouse to look around. "Aww. What a tiny little house.", he said.

"It is rather nice.", said Erza.

"Juvia wants to live here with Gray-sama!", said Juvia.

"Oh, geez.", sighed Donald.

He then looked out the window and saw a blue haired girl with a dark aura around her. Donald screeched at what he saw and ran out of the house.

"Who was-", Woody was cut off by Hamm.

He yelped, as he was terrified and backed away slowly from the group.

"What's wrong?", asked Buzz.

"She's back!", he nervously said as the girl with the blue hair faced them. "That's the doll that pig-penned me!"

"Another toy?", question Laxus.

"Hamm, take cover.", said Woody.

"Uh, copy that. One stay in the dread-and breakfast was enough for me!", Hamm nervously said as he ran off.

Buzz sighed. "Not another possessed toy…"

"Guys, look alive!", said Sora.

The doll smashed it's fist at the group, making them jump.

She then blasted dark energy from her hand, but Buzz blasted his laser at the energy, making the attack stop. But when the smoke cleared, the doll punched Buzz, sending him flying.

" **Sky Dragon's Talon!"**

Wendy hit the doll at the back of her head. Sending her crashing into doll boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Alright!", said Wendy excitedly.

But the doll emerge from the tople boxes, charged at Wendy, and shoved her against the wall.

"You'll pay for that!", said an angry Lucy.

" **Star Dress: Taurus Form!"**

Lucy transformed into Taurus Form and doved straight at the doll with her foot.

" **Lucy Kick!"**

Her foot hit the doll's gut, making the Marionette come out and Erza slicing it.

After defeating the Marionette, the doll fell to the ground, limply. Everyone then started to make their way towards the exit while Buzz stopped and looked at the doll.

"Wait…", he said. "What if we end up just like her? Forgetting ourselves and… attacking each other?"

"No way, Buzz. That won't happen.", said Sora.

"You guys are too strong.", said Goofy.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it!", said Natsu.

"You can't be sure!", Buzz yelled. "What if i get taken over, then attack you?"

"Buzz, you're overthinking it.", said Woody.

"Yeah.", said Sora. "The Heartless-the darkness-can only creep in when our hearts falter. Trust me you'll be fine if you don't lose heart."

"Yeah! Just be true to yourself and will help you find your way.", said Natsu.

"Well, that's good. Because I know you, Buzz.", said Woody. "You'll never lose heart when it comes to your friends."

Buzz smiled. "True enough, cowboy. Sorry to have worried you all."

"No problem."

"It's okay to be worried once in a while.", said Lucy. "But your friends will help you."

"Now, let's go find the others.", said Woody.

As they exited the window, Donald and Goofy saw something flying in the air outside.

"Look!", shouted Donald.

"A flying saucer!", said Goofy.

"I think I know who that might lead us to.", said Woody.

"The Aliens!", shouted Natsu and Happy.

"Don't worry, Aliens! We'll save you!", shouted Natsu with determination as everyone jumped out of the window and ran after the saucer.

Hamm came up to Woody and said, "Hey, Woody. I'd just slow you down, with all the loose change I'm carrying. I'll hang by the entrance."

"No problem. Be safe, Hamm.", Woody responded.

"Hey, thanks, buddy. You just take care of your old self."

"Now, let's follow that UFO!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The flying saucer headed to a play area in the store. The group followed the saucer into the store and saw the green Aliens standing there.

"There they are!", said Happy.

"They have come for us.", said on of the Aliens as they walked closer to the saucer.

"The mystic portal awaits.", said another.

The saucer came over their heads and used a giant claw to grab them.

"Oh no!", said Buzz.

"Wait!", shouted Sora.

"Stop!", shouted Woody.

"Farewell!", said the Aliens as the saucer took them away.

"It's getting away!", shouted Wendy.

"After it!", Erza commanded.

"Hey, Lily!", shouted Gajeel.

Lily summon his wings, grab Gajeel, and flew after the saucer.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Gajeel punched the saucer with his transform club, making it loose balance and fall towards the ground. Seeing the saucer over his head, Natsu kicked the saucer over to Sora. Sora saw the saucer coming, he gripped his Keyblade and slice through the saucer when it came at him.

The saucer dropped the Aliens and crashed after receiving the multiple attacks.

"We save them!", said Natsu and Happy.

"We are back!", said one of them.

"Our ship is no more!", said another.

"Nirvana will not be reached.", said another.

"They were trying to kidnap them and they only care about leaving?!", said an irritated Gray.

"I know that ship was trying to hurt them…", said Wendy. "But I feel bad for destroying their ride."

Sora picked up one of the Aliens and said, "Sorry I trashed your ride."

"Fear not.", the Alien responded.

"We still have our new home.", said another Alien.

"The Chamber of Andy.", they all said.

"Those guys are really weird.", Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"They're right.", said Buzz. "This isn't where we belong. We've been in this toy store long enough. It's time for us to go home to Andy's room."

"But...Xehanort told us that room isn't even his real room.", said Sora.

"If you go back, you won't be able to find a way to reach Andy.", said Lucy.

"Can you prove that any of that nonsense is true?", asked Buzz. "And even if that Andy's room _is_ fake, it doesn't mean he's not somewhere in this world with us. I'm going home to wait for him. No more debate. You with me, Woody?"

"Hmm… You're right, Buzz.", said Woody. "Now that we're all accounted for, we should meet up at the entrance and go home."

"Okay.", said Sora. "We could have used friends like you for the final showdown…"

"But Organization XIII's our problem to solve.", said Goofy.

"I know they're tough.", said Laxus. "But I don't think they would last against them."

"Yeah, I can take 'em!", said a determined Donald.

"Yeah, right.", said Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

"I'll show ya!", he responded angrily as he chased after them.

"Guys, can we see you off?", asked Sora.

"That would be great.", Woody responded.

They all reached the entrance of the toy store, where the others were waiting.

When they reached the others, Woody then said, "Sarge, roll call."

"Sir, yes sir!", the Sarge responded. "Roll call! All toys, fall in!"

All of the got into straight row while Buzz. He then started listing the toys that were here. "Sarge… Army Men times four...Hamm… Aliens 1, 2, 3… Wait. Where's Rex?"

"Rex has been kidnaped again?!", asked Natsu.

"Don't jump to conclusions!", said Lucy.

"Naw, he took off.", said Hamm. "Said he wanted to prove to you you could trust Sora. He's up there by the video games."

Buzz sighed, "Well, here we go again."

"This is about us?", asked Lucy.

Sora step in and said, "He's not safe. The Heartless are out there."  
You're right.", said Woody. "Any chance you guys can help us one last time?"

"Yeah!", they all responded.

"So what are video games?", asked Gajeel.

Woody sighed and explained.

* * *

They all entered the game store, where they saw Rex on top of a Verum Rex display with a bunch of video game cases with the title on it.

"I found it!", he shouted with joy.

Rex then jumped down from the display with the case, ran up to Sora, and shoved it in his face.

"Look! Look! I found it! See, Sora?"

The cover showed the title's name at the top with the silver hair boy, sitting on steps with his red blade in one hand and his crossbow in the other, at the bottom.

Sora examine it and said, "Well, I never look _this_ good. The clothes kinda match."

"He does look like him.", said Erza.

"Minus the silver hair.", Lauxs pointed out.

"He looks cool!", said Wendy.

"Oh, and I found the other games too!", said Rex as he grabbed other cases with the title Final Fantasy on it and handed each one to the members of Fairy Tail.

"Since when do I have blond hair and carry a gun?", question Natsu.

"You still look cool, buddy!", said Happy.

Lucy open up the Final Fantasy IV case and saw a picture of Rydia inside. "Oh, wow. She pretty.", she said.

Erza examine the cover of Final Fantasy XIII. "Our physiques do look the same and her weapon look really impressive."

Gray looked at the back of his box. "Seeing him dress like that, it remind me of the time I was a prince in that play."

"Gray-sama, Juvia looks prettier than she does, right?", asked Juvia as she shoved the Final Fantasy X box in his face, making him back away from her.

"So is this how these people dress in this?", question Gajeel while looking at Crisis Core-Final Fantasy VII.

"Gotta be.", said Lily. "This one looks like he can handle things on his own."

Laxus examine the cover Final Fantasy XIV. "Judging by the looks of things, everyone must've been involved in a terrible war."

"She really pretty!", said Wendy as she examined Final Fantasy IX

"You're appearance and hair style really matches her.", said Charle.

Woody and Buzz walked up to a cardboard stand of Verum Rex, showing the same image that is on the game cover.

"Whaddaya know!", said Woody with surprise. "They _are_ video game figures. See? I told ya, Buzz. They're toys, just like the rest of us."

"Well, I suppose.", said an unsure Buzz.

Sora went up to Donald and whispered, "Donald, I thought your magic decided how I look. Explain."

"Simple. That's not you.", Donald answered.

"Say, Riku would make a great action figure!", Goofy pointed out.

"Must be him!", said Donald.

"It could be a combination of both!", Happy suggested.

"No! It's me.", said Sora. "I've got the black clothes and, uh…"

"So what?", Donald asked sarcastically.

"All right, everyone.", said Buzz. "Now that we're back together, it's time to return to Andy's room."

"Now? But can't I at least check the strategy guides? I want to know how to beat Bahamut!", said an eager Rex as he was shuffling through the game manuals on the shelf.

Buzz came up to him, put his hand on Rex's back, and said, "Next time. Right now, we need to go home."

Rex looked disappointed he could read the guide in the book and everyone made their way towards the exit. As they were about to leave, someone calmly said, "Oh, but you needn't rush off."

Everyone turned around and saw Young Xehanort in front of them.

"Xehanort!", shouted Sora as he and everyone else summon their weapons.

"You aren't getting away with this!", said Lucy.

"I have more to observe.", said Xehanort. "I can't let you leave yet."

"It's us that you really want.", said Sora. "Leave the others out of this."

"And return them to Andy!", said Lucy.

Xehanort chuckled. "You _would_ say that, champion of light and Fairy Tail. Very well, let's skip to the final stage."

While everyone was focusing on Xehanort, a Marionette crept behind Buzz. Buzz gasped as the Heartless swiped it's hand on his back and disappeared. Buzz began to breathe heavily.

Rex took notice of this and asked worriedly, "Buzz? What's the matter?"

Immediately, Buzz jumped and turn towards Woody, with his laser arm pointing right at him while Rex gasped.

Woody saw Buzz's laser and looked the surprised. But then he said annoyingly, "C'mon, Buzz. Quit fooling around."

"Look out!"

Goofy, seeing that Buzz is not joking, jumped in front of Woody with his shield up as Buzz fired a laser blast at them.

Woody looked shock. "I can't believe it! Buzz has been taken over?"

Buzz kept firing at the two while Xehanort summon Heartless to surround the Fairy Tail members.

"What did you do to him?!", Sora asked demandingly as he, Sora, and Lucy ran up to strike him, but Xehanort vanished before they could land a hit on him.

"Face us, bastard!", yelled Natsu.

"And stop this at once!", yelled Lucy.

Xehanort then appeared next to them, casually walking and said, "I thought I made it clear. I am testing the strength of their bonds."

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu attempted to hit Xehanort in the face, but he then vanished yet again and appearing next to the shelf.

"In this world, toys have hearts. And those hearts come from a powerful bond."

Sora ran up and strike him from behind, but vanished and appearing on top of the shelf next to them.

"So what happens when those bonds are stretched to their limits? When they are worlds apart, can cloth and plastic hold on to their hearts?"

All three of them ran up to him and tried the same strategy as before, but it don't work.

"Dammit! Would you hold still?!", said an irritated Natsu.

Xehanort kept continuing to to vanished as the three of them kept attacking, while saying, "All I needed was a wedge to widen the divide-someone like you to fill them with distrust and doubt. And that chasm you created can be filled with a vast darkness."

"Enough!", said Lucy. "Andy's toys are not your experiments. They are living beings!"

Lucy jumped off from the shelf and tried to attack him with her whip, but vanished yet again. Natsu and Sora jumped off to check on Lucy while Xehanort appeared right behind them.

"Is that so?", he question Lucy. "Then witness it for yourself."

"Sora!", Donald shouted.

All three of them saw the rest of Fairy Tail trying to defeat the Heartless. Donald and Rex had grab Buzz and try to hold him back from shooting at Goofy and Woody, both who were still trying to block Buzz's attacks with Goofy's shield.

"Do somethiiing!", shouted a desperate Rex.

"I'm sorry, Buzz!", shouted Lucy as she used her whip to bind and subdue Buzz, stopping his attack on Goofy and Woody.

But Buzz turned towards Lucy with a cold expression, lifted, and pointed his bound laser hand at her. Natsu came in and blocked the attack Buzz fired.

"On my way!", said Sora.

But before he ran after them, Xehanort grabbed Sora's wrist firmly and pulled Sora towards him. Sora struggled to get away, but couldn't as Xehanort's grip was tight.

"Happy, go help him!", said Lucy.

"Aye, sir!", Happy responded as he flew straight towards the two.

"Not this time!", said Xehanort as he summon a dark energy orb from his free hand and blasted Sora and Happy into the air, sending him inside a TV screen with the words _Verum Rex: Beat of Lead._

"Sore! Happy!", shouted everyone.

Sora crashed on to a metal floor while Happy landed on his back. Both looked up and saw they were at a construction like factory during nighttime.

"Where are we?", asked Sora.

"Look, Sora!", said Happy. "It's those Gigases from the store!"

" _Haven't you heard?"_

Xehanort's voice was heard throughout the area.

" _In this world, you come from a video game. So now, you can watch my experiment from inside that screen."_

"Hey, let us out right now!", Happy demanded angrily. "You don't want to mess with me!"

" _I told you. We are still testing their bonds. You'll just have to watch the results."_

* * *

"That is...if you manage to find a moment's rest."

Before he could leave, Xehanort grunted in pain and collapsed on his knees.

"What just happen?", he asked. _I feel a sharp pain in my back!_

Xehanort turned around and saw that his back was covered in blood. He then a sword that was made of…

"An ice sword?"

He then looked up and saw Gray behind him holding the sword.

"How did you-?"

"Don't underestimate us.", said Gray as he pulled the sword out of Xehanort's wound.

Xehanort also saw that Buzz was trap in a mountain of ice and the Heartless he summon were all defeated.

"Damn you."

"Looks like we took care of your goons.", Gray said as he pointed the sword at Xehanort's face. "Now here is what you're going to do: release Sora and Happy from that game, turn Buzz back to normal, and return the toys to Andy."

Erza came up and said, "It be wise that you would cooperate."

Natsu then ran up to Xehanort, grabbed him by the collar, and shouted, "Give back Happy and Sora back! You spiky haired bastard!"

Xehanort grunted in pain, then smirked. "You Fairies are really troublesome. Very well, since you claim that your bonds are strong, let's put that to the test."

"You guys!", shouted Donald. "Buzz is breaking through the ice!"

Everyone then saw a redness inside the ice, as Buzz was trying to break free using his laser.

Before anyone could act, Xehanort had dark energy surrounding his hand and then waved his hand. The Final Fantasy games then began to float into the air and a dark like portal appeared in front of the games. Suddenly, all the members of Fairy Tail began to float in the air.

"Wh-what's happening?!", asked a nervous Lucy.

Then a strong gust of wind appeared, pushing everyone away from Xehanort making them yell in pain. Each member of the guild was flown towards one of the Final Fantasy games and entering the dark portals. Natsu and Lily went through the Final Fantasy XV portal, Lucy went through the Final Fantasy IV portal, Gray went through the Final Fantasy Type-0 portal, Erza went through the Final Fantasy XIII portal, Wendy and Charle went through the Final Fantasy IX portal, Juvia went through the Final Fantasy X portal, Gajeel went through the Crisis Core- Final Fantasy VII portal, and Laxus went through the Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood portal.

"Fairy Tail!", shouted Donald and Goofy.

"I wonder how they would handle _this_?", question Xehanort as he disappeared into a dark corridor.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"There's got to be a way out.", said Sora.

"What do we do?", asked Happy.

Both saw the Gigases activate and fired at the two. Sora and Happy screamed in fear and started to run away. Happy summon his wings, grab Sora, and lift him in the air.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"Hey, you carry Natsu right?"

"Yeah."

"And he gets sick whenever he rides a vehicle."

"Yeah."

"So why doesn't he get sick when you carry him?"

"That's because I'm not a vehicle, I'm a cat!"

"Okay?"

A laser was heading towards them but Happy moved away from the laser. They both saw the Gigases still firing at them. Both of them kept flying away from them, but they just keep firing at them.

"If we keep this up, we'll never find a way out!", said Happy.

"Happy, dive towards that blue Gigas!", said Sora.

"What are you going to do?"

"When we get close, I'll takeover it and destroy the others. Ready?"

"Aye, sir!"

Both of the dove towards the blue Gigas. The Gigas was firing at them, but they easily dodge the attacks thanks to Happy's flying.

"Let go, Happy!"

"Aye!"

Happy let go of Sora, sending him falling towards the Gigas. The Gigas fired at Sora, but defelects the attacks using his Keyblade to hit the lasers away from him. Sora then landed on the robot's head, he then open the hatch and entered it. He then took the controls and began to fire at the other Gigases, defeating dozens of them.

"Awsome!", said Happy excitedly.

"Now that we have the advantage here, we can get out of here quickly!", said a determine Sora. "Come in here!"

Sora open the hatch and let Happy in.

"Charge at that guy!", Happy ordered as he pointed at a purple Gigas.

Sora then charge at the Gigas, knocking away other Gigases. Sora punched the Gigas, knocking it on a glass floor. But the glass began to crack and then it shattered. Sora and Happy then began to fall on to another platform.

"I don't want to die!", shouted Happy.

"I got this!" Sora pressed another button and the legs of the Gigas began to blast out fire, making the Gigas float and landed them safely on the ground.

Looking at all the Gigases surrounding them, Sora then said, "Alright, if we can beat these guys, we can get out of here. Are you ready Happy?!"

"Aye, sir!", Happy responded.

* * *

Inside a fortress filled with snow, Natsu and Lily were laying in the snow. Upon arriving here, they fell from the sky and crashed into the fortress.

Natsu immediately got up and said, "Alright, where is that bastard?! I'm gonna clobber him!"

"Natsu, I don't think were inside the store anymore.", said Lily as he explore his surroundings.

"Then where the hell are we?"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Who's there?", Natsu shouted.

They then saw a woman with fair skin, green eyes and shoulder-length, silver-blond hair. She is wearing leather trousers, a long fur-lined black coat, a muted red scarf with matching fingerless glove, long heeled boots. The zipper of her jacket has a large round accessory with a red gem.

She then saw Natsu and Lily and said, "Prompto! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Wait, who are you and what do you want?", asked Natsu.

"What do you mean-ugh there's no time for this, we got to go now! You can take that Moogle with you."

She then grab Natsu wrist and they both started running towards the gate. When they exit the gate, there was a huge rumbling beneath the ground. They turned around and saw a giant mechanical worm rising from the ground.

"What the hell is _that?!_ ", asked a shock Natsu. "It's huge!"

The woman from before showed on a snowmobile and said, "Hop on!"

"No way I'm getting on that thing!", said Natsu.

"We don't have time, just get on!"

"Hey, Lily. Carry me!"

Lily then summon his wings, grabbed Natsu, and started to fly away from the creature. The woman looked shock at what was going, but she snapped out of her trance and started following the two on her snowmobile.

When she catch up to them, she said, "You're not Prompto, are you."

"No. You got someone else lady.", Natsu responded.

"Who are you then?"

"My name is Natsu and this guy is Lily."

"I'm Aranea Highwind."

"Mrs. Highwind, would you care to explain what that thing is?", asked Lily.

"The Immortalis. It was created by Verstael to destroy the world. It has to be stop!"

"So you want to stop that thing?", asked a smirking Natsu. "Then you came to the right people! Lily let's take that thing down!"

"Agreed. This might be the key on returning to the store.", Lily responded.

"If you insist.", said Aranea. "It's weak point is the center drill."

Lily carried Natsu at the center of the drill, avoiding the other drills.

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"**

Natsu punched the center of the drill with a huge amount of fire and overwhelming force, making the entire machine to fall backwards.

Suddenly, a voice came out of the machine

" _Long I have waited to smite the world that denied me the glory I rightly deserve and now, all shall tremble before me and maker alike!"_

"Who's that speaking?", asked Natsu.

"That must be Verstael's corrupted desires speaking through the machine. That maniac's taken 'biological warfare' to the next level.", said Aranea.

The machine fell to the ground and stopped glowing after Natsu's attack. But suddenly, all of the drills on that machine started to glow brightly red.

As it got up, Verstael's voice then said, _"How can this be? I will not allow it!"_

The drills on the machine began to spread apart from the others, making it look more deadly. Then, the entire machine started to glow brightly red and started firing red lasers at Natsu and Lily.

"Here they come!", said Natsu.

Lily and Natsu dodge the attacks coming at them as they headed straight towards the center again.

"I want to finish this right now!", said Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon King's Roar!"**

Natsu fired a large amount of power from his mouth, destroying incoming laser and hitting the center of the drill. This cause the entire machine to explode and hear Verstael's cry.

Aranea was in a state of shock while Natsu and Lily landed in front of her.

"How did you do that?", she asked.

"It's my Dragon Slaying Magic. It is for defeating dragons.", Natsu responded.

"You fight dragons?! This is-That's!" She then sighed. "Whatever, there's always crazy things happening."

"That's why they're fun!", Natsu said with a smile, making Aranea curious.

Suddenly, a white portal appeared behind them, showing an image of the game store.

"Hey, do you think it's the way out?", Natsu asked Lily.

"Gotta be.", Lily responded.

"You're leaving?", asked Aranea.

"Yup. We gotta go save our friends.", Natsu responded. "It was nice meeting ya."

"Same here. You did pretty good, kid. Now they'll have trouble dealing with this."

"Take care, Aranea."

Natsu and Lily started walking towards the portal and disappeared. Left alone, Aranea then said, "Those two are really interesting."

She then saw a familiar figure walking towards her.

* * *

Lucy woke up on a black stone floor. She woke she saw four figures battling a tall man wearing black armor. One of the fighters had trouble getting up. He was wearing a blue and white armor, had shoulder-length white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a tinge of purple on his lips. Seeing his struggle, Lucy got up and caught the fighter before he could fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?", asked Lucy.

"Yes.", he answered. When he looked at Lucy, he said with surprise, "Rydia, you're back!"

"Rydia?", question Lucy.

Before they could talk some more, the man in black armor summon dark energy from his hand and said, "Goodbye, Cecil."

"No, Golbez!", shouted the fighter, Cecil.

" **Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio"**

Lucy used one of her keys to summon Scorpio.

"We are!", said Scorpio. "So what do you need, Miss Lucy?"

"Lucy?", question Cecil.

"Get him!", Lucy responded as she pointed at the black knight, Golbez.

" **Sand Buster!"**

Scorpio released a large amount of sand at Golbez, which drives him back a little.

"That was good!", said Lucy. "You can return to get some rest."

"Ok, see ya, Miss Lucy!", said Scorpio as he return to the spirit world.

"Wait", said Cecil. "If you're not Rydia, who are you?"

"My name is Lucy. I got separated from my friends, so I'm trying to find a way back."

"But why are you helping us? Shouldn't you go look for your friends?"

"If I left you like this what kind of mage would I be?"

"You shouldn't have interfered, little girl.", said Golbez.

"I'm not letting you hurt them!", she said as she grab another gold key.

" **Star Dress: Cancer Form!"**

Lucy transform into her Cancer Form outfit holding two scissor blades.

"Let me help you.", said Cecil.

"Are you sure?", asked Lucy.

"Yes. This is my fight after all."

"Ok, Let's go!"

Both Lucy and Cecil charged at Golbez, who retaliate by firing dark spells at them. Lucy dodged the spells and attempted to strike him from above. But before she could land a hit, Golbez disappeared and fired dark energy at Lucy, making her crashed against the wall.

"Damn you!", shouted Cecil as he charge at Golbez.

He managed to land a hit on Golbez by quickly striking his chest, making him fall to his knees. Before Golbez could attack Cecil, Lucy came behind him and stab him in the back, making him grunt in pain and collapse.

"We...we did it! We defeated him!", said Cecil.

Suddenly, a white portal appeared behind the two, showing an image of the game store.

"What is that?", asked Cecil.

"My way home.", answered Lucy.

"You're leaving?"

"Yup. I gotta go find my friends."

"Alright. I thank for your assistance, Lucy."

"Your welcome and good luck on your journey, Cecil."

Lucy then began to walk towards the portal and disappeared, leaving Cecil with his friends.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Gray open his eyes. From what he saw, he was in some kind of dark arena with torches lighting the entire arena. At the center was a man who was wearing red and black armor and has eight arms, each one holding a sword.

"Mind telling me who you are?", asked Gray.

"This is power. My power reverberates through all of Orience!", said the determin armor man.

"Um, okay?", said a confused Gray.

The armor man charged at Gray and attempted to strike him with his sword. Gray jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

Gray fired Ice lances at the man, but the man simply destroy his lances with his swords.

"What?!", question a stun Gray.

The man then charged at Gray and sliced his shoulder, making him grunt in pain.

"If that's the best you can muster, I suggest you give up.", said the man, pointing his sword at Gray.

Before the man can strike Gray down, Gray summon his shield to block the attack.

" **Ice-Make: Battle Axe!"**

Gray swung his axe at the man, hitting his arm with the axe, and a fountain of blood came down from his arm and onto the floor.

"How do you like that?", said Gray.

"That's impressive.", he responded. "But let's see how you handle this!"

He then began to spin it's entire body with a sword in each hand spreaded out. He moved so fast that Gray could not see him. Gray was then struck from behind and fell to the floor with the amor man behind him.

"You're done for!", said the man as he attempted to stab Gray in the back.

"Oh, yeah!?", Gray responded as he dodge the attack.

" **Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!"**

Gray created a huge sword made of ice, charged at the armor man, and struck him down when he swung his sword at the man's shoulder. The man collapsed onto the ground.

"Well?", said Gray.

"Ho-ho… Not bad.", said the armor man as he disappeared.

A white portal appeared right in front of Gray, showing an image of the game store in it.

"Guess this is the way out huh?", said Gray as he entered the portal.

* * *

When Erza awoke, she was surrounded by a group of people.

One of them came up to her and asked, "Lightning, are you okay?"

It was a man with light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt, and a beige trench coat with frayed hems.

"I am sorry.", said Erz. "But I am not this 'Lightning' you are talking about."

"What?", answered the man with shock.

"How can that be?", asked a girl with pink pigtails.

"I do not know.", answered Erza. "But, my name is Erza Scarlet. I got separated from my friends when I was in battle. If I am here and this Lightning is not, then if I find a way out of here, she might return."

"How can you be sure?", asked a woman with long black hair.

"I don't know. Just call it a leap of faith. For now, I can assist you with anything you need help with."

"Are you sure you can handle what we are up against?", asked a man with the black afro hair.

Erza then summon her weapons and began to demonstrate some powerful attacks in front of them, making them stun.

"What is it that you need help with?", she asked with confidence.

* * *

In a large city, people are gather in excitement to watch a race in the brightly lit track.

Before the race could begin, a man appeared on screen over the tracks and said, _"We have survived the twilight, and gather now to welcome the down on which we decide our fate. Many are the lessons we have learned during our long night of hardship and sacrifice. And now we face choices, which must be made as our hearts dictate, and not abandoned to uncaring chance. Let us forge ahead with unflinching courage. And honor the fallen with action. With these hands we shape the future."_

With the snap of his fingers, the racers started their engines and started to move lightning fast across the tracks. While racing, the racers took notice of the sky and saw a green light approaching towards them. Furgures the came out from the light, revealing to be Erza, a horse, and a ship.

"Odin!", shouted Erza to the horse.

The horse, Odin, the transform into a human with armor. Behind them was, Snow Villiers, Oerba Dia Vanille, Sazh Katzroy, Hope Estheim, and Oerba Yun Fang, all whom are diving straight towards the race tracks. The racer saw the ship coming towards him and swerved away, but causes him to lose control of his vehicle. Before it could crash, two mechanical creatures caught it while Snow landed on top of the vehicle while the crowd cheered.

"Close call.", said Snow. "And the hero saves the day! Oh, no, no, you're too kind! No-no, no, thank you! Thank you!"

The cameras that were filming the race focus on Snow but they also got a glimpse of his tattoo on his arm, making the audience panic and running for their lives.

Snow saw this and said, "Probably should have covered that." He then jumped off and on to another vehicle to drive.

The announcer of the race then said, _"Intruders on the race circuit! Confirmed Pulse I'Cie! All units respond with lethal force!"_

"Catch me if you can!", shouted Snow at his pursuers as he drove at high speed while his pursuers were shooting at him.

While Snow was driving, Hope jumped off from a bridge and onto the race track. There, he met face to face with a machine and said, "Hi there."

The machine attempted to strike him, but another machine came in and destroyed it.

"Cut em off!", he said to the machine as it blocked the vehicles, making them crash.

"Oh-ho! Think we have a winner.", said Snow as he looked back.

Meanwhile, Erza was riding on Odin through the race track.

"Now!", Erza commanded.

Odin then transform into his human appearance and threw Erza at nearby vehicles, landing on one of them and jumping on another one.

"You're dead!", shouted the driver as he attempted to hit her with his sword.

"You're wrong!", said Erza as she grab the driver, pulled him out of the vehicle, and threw him onto the circuit while keeping the vehicle steady.

Yun Fang then came up to Erza and said, "You're doing alright so far."

"For all the combat training I did throughout my life, this is nothing.", Erza responded as she jumped onto another vehicle and kicked the driver off while she fired lightning spells at another driver with her Lightning Empress Armor.

Meanwhile, Vanille was being shot at by officers, but was protected by her armor.

"Fire!", shouted one of the officers. "Take her down!"

"Hey! Stop that!", shouted Vanille. "I said stop that!"

"Block this!", said one of the officers as he shot a missle at her, making her scream and crash onto the circuit.

"Vanille!", shouted Sazh worriedly as he caught her with his vehicle. Erza passed them while riding on Odin.

"Odin!", commanded Erza as Odin jumped from vehicle to vehicle with Erza slicing her enemies down.

They both landed on a large vehicle, Odin transform into his human appearance and started slicing enemies along side Erza.

"Move!", said Erza as she defeated some of the officers.

Odin then transform back into a horse as Erza jumped on him.

"Let's go.", said Erza.

Both of them continued on the race track when suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of them. The sky then changed from night to dawn. Both of them stopped as a giant mechanical scorpion appeared in front of them.

"This ends now!", said Erza as she jumped into the air and began to change her armor.

" **Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!"**

Erza then slashed her swords in a shape of a pentagram on the scorpion, making its limbs fall off from it's body and collapse on the circuit.

A white portal then appeared in front of Erza, revealing to be the game store.

"That was impressive.", said Snow as the others came up to Erza.

"I found my way home.", said Erza. "I am sorry I won't be able to help you on this."

"It's okay.", said Hope. "Besides, Lightning will come back and finished the job!"

Yun Fang came up to her and said, "You're skills as a sword fighter were impressive. It's too bad that you're leaving."

"I know. Good luck on your journey.", said Erza as she entered the portal.

* * *

Juvia was walking in the snow on a high mountain. As she was walking, she saw a group of people coming to her.

"Lady Yuna.", said a tall man like animal with blue fur. "We must hurry."

"Wait, Kimahri.", said a man with a red robe and glasses. "She is a little different."

"Let me see, Auron", said a woman, wearing a dark sweater dress. She then came up to Juvia and asked, "Who are you and what happened to Yuna?"

"I don't know what happen to this Yuna-san.", answered Juvia. "But I-"

"We got trouble!"

Everyone turned and saw a blond girl running towards them.

"What is it, Rikku?", asked the woman.

"It's Seymour! He's back!", she said.

There was shock through everyone except for Juvia.

"Let's go!", said a man holding a ball as he and everyone else started to follow the blond girl.

The woman face Juvia and said, "Come with us. We will discuss this later."

All of them exited from the cave and saw a man with blue hair dress in a robe talking to a boy with spiky blond hair.

The man then said, "Now is your time to die. Prepare yourself, son of Jecht."

The boy replied, "Not if I can help it!"

"Save some for Kimahri!", said Kimahri as everyone ran up to the boy.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure.", said the man. "No, wait… you are not her. Who are you."

Juvia sighed in annoyance. "This entire day, everyone has been calling Juvia this Yuna-san and it's annoying. Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!"

"If you are not her, then where is Lady Yuna?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia arrived here when a man in a black coat sent her here. The man must of replace this Yuna-san with me."

"Tidus, what should we do?", asked the man with the ball to the spiky hair boy.

"We'll worry about this later, Wakka. Right now, we need to stop Seymour!", Tidus responded.

"Very well.", said Seymour. "Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave."

 _What is with this man?_ , Juvia thought. _The way he speaks makes Juvia shiver._

"Yours was...truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One...after another…"

"No…", said a shock Kimahri.

"How could you do that?", asked an angry Juvia. "This man must really care for them and that's how you treat them?"

"If you are in Lady Yuna's place and hold her summon abilities, you could end the suffering of this poor Ronso."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain."

"Juvia won't do that! Juvia is not a murderer! If Kimahri-san is in pain, his friends will help him heal it."

Seymour turned around and face the edge of the mountain and said, "Spira...is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy-to heal-Spira, I will become Sin. Yes with your help. Juvia, was it? Come with me."

"No!", shouted Juvia with anger.

Tidus then step in front of Juvia and faced Seymour with an angry expression.

Seymour smiled and said, "Once I have become the next Sin, Yuna's father will be freed again."

Tidus yelled in anger. "What do you know?"

"Pitiful mortal."

Suddenly, a creature began to rise from the edge and appeared behind Seymour. Seymour then started to float in the air and a bright appeared from him.

"Your hope ends here. And your meaningless existence with it."

When the light, disappeared, so did Seymour. Leaving the group to deal with the monster.

The monster attempted to strike Juvia down with it's lance, but she jumped into the air before it could hit her.

" **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia fired her attack at the monster, it receive some damages. The monster then grab two swords from his back and swung them hard at everyone that was near the cliff, knocking everyone away from it.

"Are you alright, Miss…", said Juvia to the woman.

"Lulu. My name is Lulu.", the woman responded.

"That was impressive!", said Tidus.

"Thank you. But do you know how to defeat this monster?"

"I don't know.", said Wakka. "This one's way stronger."

"Juvia.", said Auron. "That attack you just did earlier, can you do it again but aim for the limbs."

"Yes!", said Juvia as she ran towards the monster.

"When all limbs are severed, Tidus, you will attack from behind."

"You got it!", said Tidus.

" **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia fired her attack and aim them at every limb that was on the monster's body. The water blades then cut all the limbs off, leaving the monster in a bloody mess.

"Now, Tidus!", shouted Rikku.

Tidus then appeared behind the monster and stab it in the back, causing the monster to yell a loud shriek. Tidus then jumped off of it.

After the final blow, the monster then exploded and disappeared into the light.

"And stay up there!", said Tidus.

"We have your thanks, Lady Juvia.", said Auron.

"Thank You.", said Juvia.

A portal appeared behind Juvia, revealing to be the game store.

"A way home!"

"You're leaving, huh?", asked Tidus.

"Yes. Will you tell Yuna-san what happen here?"

"Of course.", said Lulu "We are her guardians. It is our job to protect the High Summoner."

"Ok.", said Juvia as she headed to the portal. "Good luck on your journey to defeat this sin."

"We will!", responded Tidus.

"Can you carry this message to Yuna-san? Tell here to live her life the way she wants to."

Everyone nodded as she went through the portal.

 **Happy Birthday, Sora! March 28**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Wendy woke up inside a cave. But when she got a better vision of the place, it wasn't a cave but rather a temple.

"Dagger!"

Wendy looked up and saw a little girl, with short blue hair and a horn on her head, running towards her.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!", she said.

"Um, what do you mean?", asked Wendy.

"Huh? Hey, you're not Dagger! Who are you?"

Suddenly, a huge block of ice appeared from the ceiling and is going to land on the little girl.

"Watch out!", shouted Wendy as she ran up to the little girl, grab her, and pulled her and herself away from the ice.

"Are you ok?", asked Wendy.

"Y-yeah...", she answered.

"Wendy!"

Wendy turned and saw Charle flying towards her.

"Charle! Do you know where we are?"

"No, I don't. That man must of separated us from the others."

"Hold on!", said the little girl. "What is going on? Who are you."

"My name is Wendy. This one here is my friend, Charle. We go separated from our friends."

"Well, my name is Eiko. And I would like to know what happen to Dagger and why you are dressed just like her."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happen to her. I can help you find her."

"If she disappeared when we arrived…", said Charle. "Then Wendy is taking her place to help Eiko."

"Charle, can you predict if she would return."

Charle thought for a moment. She then saw a vision of a white portal appearing in and both Wendy and Charle entered it. After that, a girl with short black hair, wearing the same clothes as Wendy, would appeared behind Eiko.

"I believe she would appeared once a white portal appeared inside this temple.", Charle answered.

"Really?" Thank you!", said a happy Eiko. "But, right know is not the time for that. I gotta complete this mission!"

"Oh, what were you doing here originally?", asked Wendy.

"Me and Dagger were assigned to this place by Zidane to place this water mirror inside this temple."

"Why?"

"So that we could open a portal to a place called Terra so that we could stop Kuja's plans for Gaia."

"Hey, do you think this white portal will appeared once we help Eiko-san?"

"Its possible.", answered Charle.

"Why don't we help you with the mirror."

"Okay. But what can you do? This place is dangerous.", said Eiko.

"I use Sky Magic and Charle assist me in battle."

"Okay. Thanks!"

The three of them headed deeper into the temple while avoiding traps and falling ice until they reached a room with an altar at the center of the room. On the altar, there was a plate with a large carving on it.

"This must be where the mirror suppose to go.", said Eiko.

The three of them headed to the altar to place the mirror in it. But before Eiko could do anything, all three of them heard a voice.

 _I've been waiting for you…_

"Who's there?", asked Wendy.

Suddenly, a squid like monster appeared in front of the girls, making them jump and back away.

The creature then said, "It's just as Kuja said… He said I should expect intruders."

"You work for Kuja!?", asked Eiko demandingly.

"No… We are the guardians of Terra…"

"Guardians of Terra?", question Charle.

"We are filled with the power of Terra itself…"

"We did not come to hurt Terra!", said Wendy.

"We did not become guardians to chat with mortals… We derive pleasure from ending your worthless lives..."

"Guess we got no choice but to fight!", said Eiko.

"Right!", said both Wendy and Charle.

"Interesting…", said the guardian. "But you'll regret this!"

" **Waterga!"**

The guardian fired a large amount of water from his tentacles at the girls.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Wendy fired wind from her mouth and hit the guardians attack.

"Oh, wow!", said an amazed Eiko. "Ok. It's my turn to shine!"

" **Madeen: Terra Homing!"**

Suddenly, a giant beast appeared in front of Eiko. It sharpen its claws and use them to slash the guardian's tentacles.

"You can summon, too?", asked a surprised Wendy.

"Yup! Now we don't have to worry about them."

"Now is your chance, Wendy!", shouted Charle.

"Alright!"

Wendy then jumped into the air and dove down towards the guardian.

" **Arms! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Wendy's attack headed straight towards the guardian. The wind blades hit the guardian so hard that they sliced through him.

"Impossible!", the guardian said weakly. A blue aura appeared around it and the guardian disappeared.

"I guess that's it.", said Charle.

After the guardian was defeated, Eiko then placed the mirror on the altar.

"There!", said Eiko. "I hope the others did well."

A white portal then appeared behind the girls, revealing to be the game store.

"There it is!", said Wendy.

"So, Dagger will return like you said?", asked Eiko to Charle.

"I believe so.", answered Charle.

"Alright. Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome.", said Wendy. "I'm sorry we can't be here to help you some more."

"Its okay. Besides, we have Zidane and the others to help me."

Wendy and Charle waved Eiko good-bye as the entered the portal. Once they past through a certain figured appeared behind Eiko.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?", asked Gajeel as he was standing on top of a giant cannon with two people.

One of them had short red hair and was wearing a long red coat. The other had long white hair, wearing a long black coat, and was holding a very long sword.

"Hey, Angeal.", said the red head. "I was just telling the story to Sephiroth. Quit distracting me!"

"Huh?", question Gajeel.

"You know how Genesis gets with this stuff, Angeal.", said the silver haired man, Sephiroth.

The red haired man, Genesis, continued reading. "'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripple form on the water's surface. The wandering soul know no rest.'"

Sephiroth then walked up towards the Genesis and Gajeel and said, "'LOVELESS' Act 1."

"Hmph. You remembered.", said Genesis as he put away his book and got off from his seat.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?"

Sephiroth then grabbed his sword, as did Genesis. Gajeel, seeing that both of them are using swords, decided to transform his arm into his Iron Dragon Sword.

"He seems tough.", said Gajeel.

"Humph, noted…", said Genesis.

Both of them ran up to Sephiroth and attempted to attack him. Sephiroth blocked their attacks with his long sword. Gajeel attacked him from behind but easily blocked it and pushed him backwards while Genesis tried to do the same thing, only ended up like Gajeel and got pushed back as well. Both of them then charged again at Sephiroth and attempted to strike him at the same time, only for their attacks to be blocked again by Sephiroth, who looked like he could handle their strength. This fight continued on for a while.

After blocking Gajeel's attack and pushing him back again, Sephiroth then said, "Ha! Is that the best you can do?"

"You're good!", said Gajeel. _I wonder if Salamander were here and he took on this Sephiroth guy._

"Angeal, stay back.", said Genesis. "I'll take Sephiroth alone."

"What?"

Genesis then waved his hand on his blade and it began to glow brightly red. He then said, "The world needs a new hero."

"Humph, come and try.", Sephiroth respond unsurprisingly.

"So smug...but for how long?"

Genesis then charges at Sephiroth and hit him hard with his sword, leaving a large dent on the cannon they were standing on. But Sephiroth blocked the attack. Both of them continued to attack each other and Sephiroth started to get annoyed by Genesis' constant attacks. Sephiroth then started to hit Genesis hard with his sword until they both jumped into the air and continued attacking each other. After being pushed away, Genesis fired some fire magic at Sephiroth, but the latter just cut through the fire magic with his sword.

"Whoa. They're really going at it.", said Gajeel. _But won't his attacks destroy the area?_

Genesis then used the fire that Sephiroth cut through and aimed them at the latter. Sephiroth again cut through the fire until more fireballs came at him and consumed him in a giant fireball.

Before Genesis could fire another attack, Gajeel jumped into the air and grab Genesis' arm.

"Stop!", said Gajeel. "You're gonna destroy this place!"

But Genesis used his free hand to grab Gajeel's face and began to fire an attack at Gajeel.

"That's no way to talk to a hero!", Genesis respond.

He then fired the attack at Gajeel, sending falling towards the cannon's surface. He then looked up and saw Sephiroth breaking free of the fireball with a slash from his sword and began firing more slashes at Genesis. Genesis blocked the attacks, but was greatly pushed back and landed on the cannon's surface. As he landed, Sephiroth tried to make him fall by cutting the cannon to pieces, only for Genesis to move away from the attacks. Sephiroth then stood on the falling piece and began to fall as well, with a smug look on his face. Suddenly, more pieces of the cannon were cut away and Sephiroth charged at Genesis. He began to attack Genesis hard while cutting through the cannon again.

 _At this rate, this place will get destroyed._ Gajeel thought. _How will I get home?_

Genesis kept dodging his attacks and blocking them when Sephiroth got close, eventually getting pushed off of the cannon it self. Genesis got really annoyed as Sephiroth came towards him, preparing to strike. Genesis prepared his attack by waving his hand on his sword like before and both of them attacked each other hard with their swords, leaving an even larger dent beneath them. Both of them jumped backed and charged again.

Before they could attack, Gajeel came in and shouted, "Stop this!"

Gajeel turned his entire body into iron, making Sephiroth and Genesis' swords hit him instead and blocking their attacks.

"Angeal…", said a surprised Sephiroth.

"Out of my way!", shouted Genesis as he fired another attack at Gajeel.

Then the entire area was surrounded by a white light.

* * *

Laxus awoke on a giant bird. When he got a better vision, he looked down and saw many people being attack by robots and some of the people fighting back.

"What is going on?", question Laxus. _That guy separated me from my friends. I'm sure they can handle themselves._

Laxus looked up and saw a robot coming straight at him. When the robot came close, he immediately punched it and it exploded. A couple of people saw what Laxus did and looked surprised.

"Is that-?", question one of the people on the ground.

"Lord Hien!", said another.

There were cheers all around the area.

"Guess they liked it when I destroyed the machine.", said Laxus. "Hey. All of you down there! Let me focus those machines in the air while you do your thing."

After hearing his message, the people nodded and began to move in different directions. A bunch of robots then came after Laxus and began firing at him. The bird that Laxus was riding on swerved away from the attacks.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Laxus' attack headed straight towards the hoards of robots. The attacked hit them and destroyed them all in the process.

Suddenly Laxus felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and saw blood flowing down on his arm. He turned around and saw more robots and people from the ground firing at him.

"You guys are really asking for it!", growled Laxus.

" **Raging Bolt!"**

The attack destroyed all of the robot and damaged most of the people down at the ground that were firing at him.

"I guess I should keep going until something happens.", said Laxus.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sora and Happy jumped out of the screen and landed while the members of Fairy Tail jumped out of the covers of each game they were in.

"You guys!", said Donald and Goofy with happiness.

"Y'all alright?", asked Woody as Rex, Hamm, and the Three Aliens came up to them.

"Yeah, I'm just fine.", said Sora as all the Fairy Tail members nodded with a smile. "And you?"

Everyone but Fairy Tail frowned and looked sad after Sora asked.

"Wait… Where's Buzz?"

"He disappeared into a dark corridor.", answered Goofy.

"What?!", they all shouted.

"Sora, how do we get him back?", asked Woody.

"I don't know. My power won't open those.", said a disappointed Sora.

"There has to be something.", said a worried Lucy.

As they stood there, the Three Army Men came up towards the group and asked, "Sir, did I hear you say 'dark corridor'?"

"That's right, Sarge.", said Woody. "Any ideas?"

"Well, it might be a long shot, but we've sighted a shadowy portal in the Kid Korral. We can infiltrate from a window inside Babies and Toddlers. I'll head there and get it open."

Everyone was filled with relief.

"Sarge, you're a lifesaver!", said Woody. "You guys in?"

"Hell yeah!", they all said with determination.

"Please promise you'll bring Buzz home.", said Rex as everyone headed to the exit.

"With batteries included?", question Hamm.

"Journey safely.", said one on the Aliens.

"Farewell.", said another.

"Don't worry. _We're_ gonna get our friend back.", said Woody.

"With whatever you said!", said Natsu.

* * *

"And that's how me and Happy farewell against the Gigases.", said Sora as he explain the Gigas fight.

"Me and Lily were fighting against a giant mechanical worm!", said Natsu. "It wasn't so tough at all!"

"Really?", question Gray with sarcasm. "Well I had to fight against an eight arm man with swords in each hand! How do you beat that?"

"How big was this dude?", growled Natsu as he butted heads with Gray.

"Focus!", shouted Erza.

"Aye!", said Natsu and Gray in a cheery mode.

"Were here.", said Woody as they stand in front of the entrance. Woody looked up and said, "That must be the window Sarge mentioned."

They all ran up to the window and passed through it. On the other side, they were in some kind of play area with a bunch of plush animals.

"All these toys are really cute!", said Wendy.

"Yeah!", said Lucy.

"The entrance was blocked by _blocks?_ ", said Sora as he examin the entrance to the Korral, which was blocked by large green blocks.

"Can you use the Gigas to move 'em?", asked Woody as he pointed at a nearby Gigas.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll try."

Sora got into the robot and used one of its hands to make the blocks float and pushed them away from the door.

"Now we can go back to entrance of the store.", said Juvia.

"Yeah.", said Laxus. "But first, we need to find the corridor."

Inside the Korral was like a giant playground, with forts, slides, and green blocks all around. There was another room that was filled with colorful balls.

"This place looks like a lot of fun.", said Natsu. "Right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

"They're always children.", said Charle.

"I can see that.", said Woody with a smile.

As they walked around the Korral, Donald said, "Up there!"

Donald pointed at an airducked that was near the ceiling of the Korral. It was flowing with a dark aura.

"How do we get up there?", asked Wendy.

"Well, there _are_ some more blocks here…", said Woody.

"We could use them to reach the vent!", said Lucy.

"And there's a bunch of Gigases we could use to collect them!", said Happy as he pointed at four other Gigases.

"I guess that's it.", said Gajeel.

Erza then said, "Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. We will board the Gigases and assist Sora on finding more blocks. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Donald, Goofy, and Woody will stay to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities."

"Roger!", they all said.

Laxus, Gajeel, Lily, Donald, and Goofy guarded the Entrance while Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle, and Woody stayed inside. Sora, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Erza explored the Korral and found piles of green blocks in different areas of the Korral. They then brought the blocks back as everyone gathered to meet up with them.

"Man, riding this is pretty awesome!", said Gray.

"Yes.", said Erza. "But right now, we need to build a path to that vent."

"Ready?", asked Juvia.

The four of them use their Gigases anti gravity ability and lifted the green blocks to pile them on top of each other. Eventually, those blocks formed a giant green catus that looks like it's running.

"Hey, it that…", question Donald.

"A cactus?", question Sora and Natsu.

"Yep, and it's our way up to the dark corridor.", said Goody.

"Alright, let's go!", said Lucy.

They all ran up the cactus and reached the air vent. When they entered the vent, they all saw a dark portal at the end of the vent.

"There it is!", said Charle.

While looking at the dark corridor, Sora asked, "It looked like this?"

"Yup.", said Goofy while Woody and Donald nodded.

"Here goes."

* * *

After passing through the corridor, everyone entered into a dark cloudy area with toys floating everywhere. At the center of the area was Buzz, covered by somewhat dark cloud aura. Beneath him was Xehanort, who looks calm despite that wound in his back is still throbbing.

"Buzz!", they all shouted worriedly.

"Xehanort!", Sora growled.

"What do you want with my friend?", Woody asked demandingly.

"Look… Such tremendous darkness.", said Xehanort. "All because he was ripped away from the boy who cares about him most."

"Because you're the one who did it!", said an angry Natsu.

The dark clouds on the floor began to rise, surrounding everyone.

"Does that mean... we'll all be like Buzz…", question Woody worriedly as more dark clouds swarmed around him, creating a dark vortex. "If we don't...find Andy?"

"Wrong!", shouted Sora as he walked passed Woody and faced Xehanort. "Distance doesn't matter. Andy's part of their hearts, just like my friends are part of mine. Can't rip that apart!"

"That's right!", said Lucy. "As long as we remember each other everyday, we will always be together!"

Woody gasped. He then grabbed his right foot and looked at Andy's signature on the bottom of his shoe. He then looked at Andy's signature on Buzz's right foot with a determined look on his face until he was pushed upwards by the dark clouds, creating a larger vortex around Buzz and Xehanort.

"What? 'Your friends are your power'?", said Xehanort. "Ah… How very true. But if the light of friendship is a form of power...the darkness of being alone is a power...even greater. Darkness is the heart's true nature."

"What a load of crap.", said Gray. "It's true that there are some people in life that have dark hearts. But there are also people that have hearts with love and compassion!"

"It is our nature to stand up for what is right even if we are alone, that's the _true_ nature of the heart!", said Erza.

Woody then stepped forward and said, "Whatever you're talking about, I don't care. Put Buzz back the way he was, then get lost!"

"Or else what, toy?", Xehanort responded back.

"Yeah, I am a toy. And a friend."

Woody stomped his foot hard on the ground, making the dark clouds burst into black flames and disappearing.

"My guess is no one's ever loved you before.", he said as he continued to stomp hard on the floor, making more dark clouds vanishing. "Because you know _nothing_ about hearts and love."

Sora walked up next to Woody and he too began to stomp making more dark clouds disappeared. Eventually, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray followed their lead.

"There are hearts all around us, trying to connect.", said Sora. "Your 'loneliness' only made Woody and Buzz's connection stronger. _That's_ the heart's true nature-to never, ever let go."

"That's right.", said Lucy. "Wherever they are, Andy and the other toys haven't let go either."

"Yeah!", said Woody. "You can't keep us from Andy."

"If you do, we'll beat the crap outta you!", said Natsu.

"We're going home no matter what.", Woody continued as the dark clouds began to rise more. "And taking Buzz!"

"Xehanort, you're so caught up in finding the shadows, you forgot about the light that cast them.", said Sora.

Suddenly, all of the dark clouds began to disappeared. Xehanort put his arms up to block the wave while the dark clouds that kept Buzz dispearce into a bright light.

"No!", said a shock Xehanort.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy summon their weapons and charged towards Xehanort to attack. Seeing this, Xehanort summon his Keyblade and block their attack, making them both trying to push each other away.

"Woody, now!", shouted Sora while trying to push back Xehanort.

Woody then jumped into the air right behind Sora while pulling out the string on his back. He then threw it at a piece of block that was in the air, swung towards Buzz, grabbed him, and landed on the floor. The gang looked happy while Xehanort looked angry and annoyed. The Fairy Tail members were laughing.

" _Giddy-up, partner!"_ , said Woody's wind up audio as the string on his back became shorter. _"We gotta get this wagon train a-movin'!"_

Buzz immediately woke up and saw Woody on top of him. Woody got off of him and smiled.

"Woody…", said Buzz. "Wait, how did I get here?"

"Oh, I don't know!", Woody responded sarcastically. "Maybe somebody switched you into 'dark and stormy' mode."

Buzz looked surprised. "But I don't have a-", he stopped and realized what he ment.

He then looked ashamed and Woody held out his hand. Buzz smiled, grabbed Woody's hand, and Woody pulled Buzz up.

"Thank you, Woody.", said Buzz.

"Good to have ya back, Buzz.", said Woody.

"Hey, hurry up!", shouted Donald.

"We can't hold him much longer!", said Goofy.

"Don't give up, guys!", said Sora.

"Oh, man! We totally forgot about you guys!", said Natsu.

"Are you kidding me!", shouted Sora, Donald, and Goofy, angrily.

Then Xehanort successfully pushed the trio away with his Keyblade. Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia went over to check on them

"So, even empty puppets can be given strong hearts.", said Xehanort. "I am going to have to remember that."

Xehanort then notice a small red dot on his left shoulder. He turned and saw Buzz pointing his laser arm at him.

"Remember this-our hearts will always be connected to Andy's.", said Buzz. "No matter what you do!"

Woody spoke up and said, "And that's something you'll never understand because you're hollower than any toy."

"Ooooh, snap!", said Happy.

"Yeah!", said Gray as he ran up towards Xehanort, holding an ice sword. "And you better not mess with us!"

Xehanort grabbed his sword and shattered it with his hands, pushing Gray away from him and crashing onto Sora. Suddenly, Xehanort is now covered in a dark aura

"I will not fall for the same trick twice.", said Xehanort. "And now I know a hearts can be placed in the vessel of our choosing. For that, let me give you a parting gift to play with."

"Wait!", shouted Sora as he pushed Gray away and ran after him. When Sora attempted to strike Xehanort down, his attack just went through his body.

"Find the hearts joined to yours.", he said before he vanished.

"Look!", said Wendy.

The dark clouds in the area started to move towards the center, making the area light up and show a bright blue sky with tall toy like buildings and toy like roads.

"Be on your guard!", said Erza as she requip into her Giant Armor.

The dark clouds that gather at the center began to form into a large Heartless, that took on the form of a giant purple flying saucer.

"Here goes!", said Sora.

Heartless doved straight towards them but they all dodged before it could hit them.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

" **Ice-Make: Saucer!"**

Natsu and Gray's attacks hit directly at the Heartless, making it crashed into a few buildings but got up.

"Oh, come on!", yelled an annoyed Natsu.

Woody then noticed a rocket nearby and said, "Buzz! Sora! Natsu!"

The three of them came to him. "Why don't we use this rocket? Natsu will light it up while the three of us ride and use it to destroy the saucer.

"As long as I'm not riding it, then I'm in!"

Sora, Woody, and Buzz hopped on the rocket as Natsu fired it. When the fire reached the end of the rocket, it blasted off. Sora got a good control of the rocket and aimed it at the Heartless. Seeing the rocket, Wendy ran up towards the Heartless as well as Erza as she readied her spear.

" **De-Malevo-Lance!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Erza threw her lance at the Heartless while Wendy's roar gave it a harder push. The lance pearce through the Heartless, making it crash again.

"Now!", shouted Erza.

Woody, Buzz, and Sora jumped off the rocket and threw it at the Heartless. When it hit, there was a huge explosion and it destroyed the Heartless.

Everyone cheered at their victory.

"That was awesome!", said Natsu.

"So that's what that thing does.", said Gajeel.

"Alright.", said Woody. "Let's get outta here."

"Before we leave the store.", said Erza. "There is one thing we must do."

* * *

As they all headed towards the exit (Except Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Charle), Goofy said, "So, Xehanort got away again."

"Yeah, he's a big chicken.", said Donald.

"Probably that he was too scared to face me.", said Natsu.

Sora went up to Woody and Buzz, bowed, and said, "I'm sorry. I wanted to get you back to the real world."

Woody and Buzz looked at each other and smiled. "It does seem that we're trapped here.", said Buzz.

"We'll never get home.", said Rex.

"Yeah, stuck like pigs.", said Hamm.

"Our position appears fixed.", said the Colonel.

"Oh nooo.", said the Three Aliens in unison.

"A shame we'll have to stay a little longer...with our new best friends.", said Buzz.

The group looked confused.

Woody came up to Sora, put his arm on Sora's shoulder, and said, "After all the adventures we've had, we're not quite ready to say, 'So long'."

"You guys…" Sora said with a smile.

Buzz held out his hand and said, "I'm sorry that I was being so stubborn. Please forgive me."

Sora shook Buzz's hand and said, "Hey, you were just looking out for your friends. No biggie."

"Hey, at least your not as stubborn as Erza.", said Natsu.

Erza's voice came up in a dark, angry tone and said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, ma'am!", said a nervous Natsu.

Everyone faced Erza and were stun. All the girls were holding a bunch of doll clothing.

"You grabbed all of those clothes?!", asked a shock and stun Sora.

"We all wanted the clothes.", said Lucy.

"These clothes on Juvia will be exquisite!", said Juvia.

Everyone laughed. Then Hamm said, "Anyway, somebody's gotta be the sensible one, especially since Woody's always gettin' in trouble."

"Gawrsh, that sounds a little like Sora, don't it?", question Goody.

Sora and Woody looked at each other with confusion.

"Yeah, and I'm the dependable one!", said Donald.

"Like Buzz! ...Kind of", said Rex as everyone laughed while Donald angrily put his hands on his hips.

"You mean the 'temper' one", said a sarcastic Gray.

"Why you?!", shouted an angry Donald while everyone laughed even harder.

Woody began to calm down and said, "Besides, if we do go back to the real world, we'll never see you again, right?"

"But..what about Andy? You care about him so much.", said a worried Sora.

"And he's still right here with us.", said Buzz as he put his hand on his chest.

Lucy put her hands on Sora's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure they will be together again soon. Just like me and Michelle."

"You understand us pretty well, Lucy.", said Woody. "If we follow our hearts, we'll find him again."

Both Woody and Sora shared a smile with each other. "Yeah!", said Sora.

"So, Sora, are you goin' after the guy in the black coat?"

"Something tells me we can't join you on that mission.", said Buzz.

"That's okay...because you've become part of our hearts, along with Lucy and your friends." Woody then faced Sora and pointed at Sora's chest. "So let us become a part of yours."

They all ran up to the toys and gave them a hug (Excluding Laxus, Gajeel, and Lily).

"Thank you!", said a happy Sora.

"Now, off you go.", said Buzz pointing at the ceiling. **(Say it with me!)** "To infinity and beyond!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

While on the Gummi Ship, Sora sighed.

Both Donald and Goofy came up to him and Donald asked, "Sora, what about the 'power of waking'?"

"You _had_ to remind me?", asked an annoyed Sora.

"Well, gawrsh, we just wanna help keep ya motivated.", said Goofy.

"Just relax, guys!", said Natsu. "He'll get eventually."

"I was thinking about Roxas.", said Sora as he put his hand on his chest. "He's trapped here in my heart. But...he needs a body to be himself again."

"That's true.", said Erza. "A body's function is to grant appearance and form to someone. It's gonna be hard to find one."

"Aw, don't worry. Ienzo workin' on a way to get him free.", said Goofy. "I'll betcha he's got the perfect body all lined up."

"And don't forget that Shadow Gear and the Raijin Tribe is helping him.", said Lucy.

Jiminy jumped onto Sora's shoulder and said, "You've got the Gummiphone, Sora. Why don't ya try givin' him a call?"

"I guess so?", said Sora as he grabbed the phone from his pocket. "Yeah, why not."

Sora dialed the number on his phone and the phone started to ring. Eventually, Mickey appeared on the screen.

" _Oh! Hiya, Sora!"_ , he answered.

"Your Majesty!", shouted Donald and Goofy with happiness as they pushed Sora's face away from the screen and stared at the phone.

"Is that Mickey?", asked Lucy.

"Hey!", said an annoyed Sora. "Wha..? Wrong number?"

" _No, we are visiting Radiant Garden."_ , Mickey answered. _"Actually, we were just about to call you guys, but it looks like you beat us to the punch."_

Mickey then showed Riku, the Sabertooth members, and the Crime Sorciere.

" _Hey, Natsu-san!"_ , said a happy Sting.

"How's it going, Sting?", asked Natsu.

" _Great!"_

" _How are things on your end, Erza?"_ , asked Jellal.

"Ok so far.", said a blushy Erza.

" _Sora, is something wrong?"_ , asked Riku.

"I wanted to pick your brain.", answered Sora. "In order for us to recomplete Roxas, he needs a body, right?"

" _Yeah, to put his heart in."_ , answered Mickey.

Riku then remember something and said, _"Replicas…"_

"Huh?", question Sora.

"What are these 'Replicas'?", asked Laxus.

Riku explained. _"Well, replicas are basically human."_

"Uh, what?", question Sora.

" _Oh, yeah… You wouldn't remember."_

"What do you mean?", asked Wendy.

" _Sora's memory had been tampered with, so Namine put Sora to sleep in order to regain his memories. It was during that time, the previous Organization XIII developed 'replicas': realistic vessels to place hearts in. They're so real, in fact, that you'd actually mistake them for people. And with hearts, the replicas will become people. Sora and I encounter those replicas before he was put to sleep."_

"How do you make a body?", question Gajeel. "That doesn't make any sense."

"If we get our hands on a replica, will Roxas look like himself when he's recompleted?", asked Sora.

" _Yup._ ", answered Riku. _"The replicas take the form of the heart inside it."_

"That's perfect!"

" _But how are we going to find one?"_ , asked Rogue.

" _I'll talk to Ienzo."_ , said Mickey. _"He was in the Organization back then, so he might know more."_

"Great. Thanks.", said Sora. "Wait… Do you guys think _they're_ after replicas too?"

"No, they definitely said 'a black box'.", said Goofy.

"Who's that?", asked Riku.

"The Organization and Maleficent."

They then realized that they have never told them about the black box.

"I guess we forgot to mention it.", said a guilty Donald.

" _Aw, it's okay."_ , said Mickey. _"But there's something you guys should know about one of their members."_

" _So, let the rest of us worry about Roxas and Namine for now."_ , said Mickey. _"You journey on, and keep an eye out for Terra."_

"Yes, Your Majesty!", Donald and Goofy responded as they pushed away Sora's face again.

"Stop that!", said an annoyed Sora.

"See ya, guys!", said Natsu as they hung up.

Meanwhile, everyone in Radiant Garden was laughing.

"They don't change, do they?", said Mickey.

"Nope, that's their best quality.", said Riku. "Though I don't about Fairy Tail because I haven't met them that long."

"You'll find them very rambunctious.", said Rufus.

"But that's what makes them special.", said Yukino.

"Welp, we gave Merlin the vestments for Kairi and Axel and dropped off some mages there as well. Let's go stop by Ansem the Wise's study."

"Right!", they all said as they headed towards the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain forest, Kairi landed hard on her butt.

"Ow, that hurt!", she said as she got up.

"Keep trying, you can do it!", said Mirajane.

Kairi was in a middle of a fight with Lisanna in her Cat Soul appearance.

"Yeah, go get her!", said Cana as she was drinking a huge barrel of beer.

"You're drinking _all_ of that?!", said and shock and stun Kairi.

"Yeah, it's totally worth it."

"Hey, don't forget about me!", said Lisanna as she attempted to attack Kairi with her claws.

Kairi quickly moved out of the way and hit Lisanna on her back with her Keyblade, making her crash into the trees.

"Are you ok?", asked a worried Kairi.

Lisanna got up and said, "I'm a Fairy Tail member, so of course I'm alright!"

"Sorry. I guess I'm not use to how you guys work."

"That was pretty good!", said Mirajane. "But you also have to remember in a battle, the fight isn't over until your opponent can't move as when you asked Lisanna if she was alright. Also, be aware of your surroundings, make sure your opponent doesn't catch you off guard."

"Yes!"

"I wonder how the guys are doing?", question Cana.

Meanwhile, Lyon was sparing with Lea using an ice sword.

"Come on, Lea! Man up!", shouted Elfman.

"That doesn't help right now!", shouted Lea.

"You let your guard down!", said Lyon as he attempted to strike Lea down.

Lea dodged the attack and fired a fire spell at Lyon, causing him to crash into a nearby tree.

"Don't ever mess with me.", said Lea. "Got it memorized?"

"Yes.", Lyon responded. "Though I should say the same thing to you!"

As the two continued sparing, Mest was observing the fight from a tree.

 _This war…_ , he thought. _How will this affect our guild. Will we lose some of our members like the last war or not._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Why can't I go outside?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"

* * *

A girl with very long golden hair, wearing a purple dress, was leaning near her window, looking sad. She then looked outside her window and smiled. Outside in the night sky were bright lights, spreading throughout the night, starry sky.

 _Those lights appear every year on my birthday-only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're...they're meant for me. I need to see them. And not just from my window… In person. I have to know what they are._

* * *

The group was taking a stroll in the forest on a bright sunny day.

"It sure is a pretty day.", said Goofy.

"Yeah.", said Wendy. "This forest is really pretty as well!"

"Yeah, the weather is great. It'd be perfect for a picnic.", said Sora.

"That is a wonderful idea.", said Erza from a far off distance.

The group turned and saw Erza, laying on a blanket that was on the ground, with baskets, plates and food.

"You're kidding, right?", asked a stun Sora.

"I've always dream of having one. A picnic."

"What's with her?", asked Donald.

Wendy explained. "Erza-san really wanted a picnic when me, Charle, and Cana-san were out on a adventure. But we interrupted by a group of guys and she got really mad."

"Really?", said Goofy.

"Anyway, why do you think we came _here?_ ", asked Donald as everyone was on the blanket, eating.

"Got me.", Sora answered.

"We'll figure it out as we go.", said Goofy.

"But for now, let us enjoy the beautiful nature.", said Erza as she ate her sandwich. "Yummy!"

"I'm sure we were brought to this world for _some_ good reason, but can't we sweat it later?", said Sora.

"It's probably a new power up or a new ally to help us!", Natsu suggested.

"Way to use your noggin', Natsu!", said Happy.

"Fine with me, as long as there's no Heartless.", said Donald.

They then heard a yell and stop eating to search their surrounding. They then saw a man rolling down from a cliff and landing on the dirt ground. As he got up, he turned and saw Heartless jumping down from the cliff. He then started to run towards the group.

"Make way! Make way! Make way!", the man said as he waved his arms and ran passed the group while Heartless stepped on their food, making break her fork with her hand.

"Heartless!", said Sora as the group (Except Erza) got ready for battle.

The man hid behind a large rock and looked behind it to see if he is still being chased. He did see that the Heartless had stop in front of the group and was curious on who they are.

"You see? Soon as you mention 'em, they show up!"

"There goes our picnic.", said Goofy.

"I didn't do it!", said an angry Donald.

"S'okay. Let's send these guys packing.", said Sora.

"It is not okay, Sora!", shouted Lucy as she backed away from Erza.

The man from before then said, "Say, since you guys seem to know what you're doing, mind if I leave this one to you?"

"Yup. We'll take care of them. Go on, skedaddle!", said Natsu.

"You have my thanks. The horse was enough. Don't need any monsters on my trail."

"That _what_ was enough?", asked a suspicious Donald, making the man jump.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. Ohh! Watch out, they look mad!"

Flynn then started to walk away slowly while saying, "Slowly… Slowly… Outta here!" He then ran off into a different direction.

Erza finally stood up. "How dare they do this to me! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR RUINING MY PICNIC!"

She then requip into Lightning Empress Armor and fired a large blast of lightning at the Heartless, destroying them all. Everyone, except Laxus, screamed in terror and backed away very quickly.

"She's always like this?!", asked a nervous Sora.

"Yup!", said Happy.

Erza then looked at Donald. His entire body was shaking from head to toe, for fear of Erza's wrath.

"Where is that man? Flynn Rider, was it?", she finally said in a calm tone, making Donald collapse and something white came out of him.

"Something came out of him.", said Happy.

"He skedaddled.", said Sora.

"I think I saw him go thataway.", said Goofy as he pointed towards north from where they were.

"But 'thataway' is...just a dead end."

"Yeah. That's puzzling."

"Well, did he?", asked Donald as he got up.

"I got his scent.", said Natsu. "And it's in that direction."

"You sure?"

"Never underestimate a Dragon Slayer's noes!", he said as he crouched down and sniffed the dirt.

"Lead the way, Salamander.", said Gajeel.

The group followed Natsu as he stayed on the ground and sniffed the area like a dog, eventually stopping at a large rock with green plants on it.

"He couldn't have come this way.", said Donald.

"He definitely came here, but...", said a curious Natsu. "His scent keeps going here, but there's nothing left in this area."

"Yeah, same here.", said Wendy.

"These woods are really strange.", said Laxus.

"Do you think there's a secret passage in these woods?", asked Juvia.

Sora went up towards the rock with the green plants and examine it.

"Well, at least he got away safe. Right?", he said.

Sora decided to lean against the rock. But just when he could, he fell through the green plants on the rock.

"Hey! Now Sora's gone, too!", said Goofy.

"No, he's still here I can smell him.", said Natsu.

"Then where did he go?", asked Gray.

They all heard Sora say, "This way, guys! It's a secret passage!"

"Sora-san's voice came from the plants.", said Wendy as she pointed at the rock.

Goofy grabbed the plants and pulled them apart, revealing a long dark cave. Sora had already started running into the cave.

"I can smell Flynn's scent!", said Natsu. "Wait up, Sora!"

Sora continued to run until he stopped at what appears to be the exit of the cave as it appears to be brightly lit. When they all reached the exit, they saw a wide open area with tall mountains serving as fences and a waterfall behind what appears to be a tower with a purple roof, one window, and no doors.

"Wow, so pretty!", said Wendy.

"It's so quiet and peaceful here!", said Lucy.

"If you ever wanted to live in a place that's quiet, then this would be it.", said Lily.

"Hey, I can smell that guy.", said Gajeel. "His smell leads to that tower."

* * *

Inside the tower, Flynn's body, wrist, and legs were tied to a chair by what appears to be golden hair. A girl, in a purple dress with long golden hair, appeared in front of him, holding a frying pan.

Flynn smiled and said, "How ya doing? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day going? Huh?"

The girl looked confused, but cautious. She then pointed her frying pan at Flynn threateningly, making him back away, and asked, "Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"All right, hang on, Blondie."

"Rapunzel."

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest when I stumbled upon a-" Flynn then began to panic. "Oh! Oh no no! No no no! Where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it.", said the girl, Rapunzel. "Somewhere you'll never find it."

After a long pause, Flynn said, "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

Rapunzel immediately hit him in the head with her frying pan.

Flynn awoke again when a small chameleon stuck his tongue in Flynn's ear. Flynn knocked the chameleon off his shoulder and rubbed his ear with his shoulder.

"Would you stop that?", he angrily said.

"Now it's hidden, where you'll never find it.", said Rapunzel with satisfaction.

She then circled around the chair, still holding the frying pan threateningly, and asked, "So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?"

"Wha-?"

"Sell it?" she pointed the frying pan in his face.

"No!"

"Wait. You _don't_ want my hair?"

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, okay? End of story."

Rapunzel looked unsure. The chameleon from before appeared on her shoulder and the lizard stared at him with a 'are you sure' look, making Flynn a little uncomfortable. The chameleon extended it's tail and it pointed at the door that was next to Rapunzel. They both walked over there to talk in private, Flynn meanwhile was struggling to break free.

After talking with the chameleon, she said, "Okay, Flynn Rider. I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"A deal?", he asked disappointingly.

"Look this way.", she said as she walked towards the curtains and pulled her hair that was around Flynn to make him see the curtains, but it only made his chair fall to the ground and squishing his face against the floor.

"Do you know what these are?", she asked when she pulled apart the curtains, revealing a painted of a grassy tree area with small lights in the sky.

"You mean the lantern thing they so for the princess?", he answered with his face still stuck on the floor.

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars. Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these 'lanterns.' You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah… No can do. Unfortunately…", said Flynn as he move the cair towards the side to get off of the floor. "The Kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Rapunzel looked at the chameleon on her shoulder. The chameleon responded by pounding his fist into his other hand. Rapunzel got down onto the floor and started pulling Flynn towards her using her hair.

As she was pulling she said, "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: Fate, destiny… So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really."

"I am serious.", she said with determination as she pulled his chair close to her, making his face close to hers.

Flynn sighed. "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home...then you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise."

Flynn looked at her with doubt and raised an eyebrow.

"And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever."

 _Oh, what to do?_ , FLynn thought. _I cannot let her find that tiara. Okay, just think… I need the satchel and Blondie has it. There might be more monsters out there… I've got it! The guys in the funny outfits. They looked tough enough to come in handy._

"All right fine, I'll take you. But on one condition: my sidekicks come along.", he said with a smile.

"Really?!", Rapunzel said excitedly. But when she put her arms against her chest, she accidently let go of the chair, making Flynn fall to the ground and landing hard on his face.

"Oops."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After they all looked at the good view of the tower, Sora said, "Let's check it out!"

"Race ya to the tower!", shouted Natsu as he ran off towards the tower.

"Oh yeah?", shouted Gray, Soar, and Gajeel as they ran after him.

"I wonder who built this tower here?", question Erza.

"Who knows.", said Laxus as he and everyone else headed towards the tower.

As they reached the tower, Natsu, Sora, Gray, and Gajeel stopped running and saw Flynn climbing down the tower. Flynn looked and saw long golden hair flying out of the window and falling towards the ground. Flynn doged the hair and he saw a girl riding her hair down from the tower, and she was laughing. She immediately stop when she was close to the ground. Carefully, the girl touched the grass with her foot and brought her other foot down to the ground. She felt the grass between her toes and she sat on the ground with pure joy.

"It's so soft!", she said happily as the wind blew and dandelions flew in the air. "I'm free… I'm really free!"

The girl ran passed the group, not even noticing them, and headed towards the pond.

"Holy crap that's a lot of hair!", said a surprise Natsu.

"No kidding!", said Gray.

"Flynn, good to see you in one piece!", said Sora as Flynn got down and came up towards them.

"Guys! You're here, and just in time.", said a happy Flynn.

They all looked confused at what he just said. They all looked at the girl while she was playing in the pond.

"Oh… Who's she?"

"And why does she have so much hair!", asked Happy.

"Uh, that would be Rapunzel.", answered Flynn. "Something tells me this could be her first time outdoors. Give her a few minutes to get used to it."

"First time _ever?_ ", they all said with shock.

* * *

Back into the woods, Rapunzel looked at the sky with excitement as the sun shined down at her golden hair.

"I can't believe I did this!", she said. But then her expression turned to shock. "I can't believe I did this." Then her expression turned into excitement again and she jumped up and down. "I can't believe I _did this!"_

She then turned sad. "Mother would be so furious if she knew I disobeyed her and left the tower…"

* * *

"But that's okay-I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her… Right?", she said as she sat on a rock in the pond while holding a water lily. Sora, Flynn, and Erza watched from behind.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. This would kill her.", Rapunzel said in a worried tone while she sat in a cave alone with her face buried in her legs. Flynn, Goofy, Natsu, and Happy watched from outside of the cave.

* * *

"This is so fuuuuuun!", Rapunzel shouted as she run around in a field of flowers and kicked the leaves in the air while her hair was dragging on the ground. Flynn, Donald, Gajeel, and Lily watched from the sidelines.

* * *

"I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back.", she said in a sad dramatic tone while standing on a tree branch with her back arched and her head against the tree. Flynn, Sora, and Lucy watched her from the ground.

* * *

"I am never going back!", Rapunzel shouted as she cartwheel down the hill of flowers and then falling and rolling down the hill, making her long hair wrap around her entire body. Goofy, Gray, and Juvia watched her tumbled down.

* * *

"I am a despicable human being.", Rapunzel sadly blubbered as she laid down underneath a shade with her face buried in grass. Flynn sat next to her looking bored while Donald, Wendy, and Charle looked at her with concern.

* * *

Rapunzel was swing around a big tree with her hair while Flynn, Sora, and Laxus were leaning against it. She happily shouted while swinging, "Best. Day. Ever!"

* * *

After running around the forest, Rapunzel was seen sitting on the ground, leaning against a rock, crying.

After seeing enough, Flynn and the group came up to her to see how she was doing.

"I notice you seem a little at war with yourself here.", said Flynn.

"A little…", said Goofy.

"More like a lot!", everyone said.

Rapunzel looked up, saw the group, and gasped. She immediately got up, grab her frying pan, and pointed the pan at the group threateningly. "Stop right there! Who are you?", she asked demandingly.

"You're just noticing us!", said a stun Happy.

Flynn quickly came up to her and said, "I told you before: my sidekicks."

"What was that?!", shouted an angry Natsu.

"Calm down, Natsu!", said Lucy as she grab Natsu, preventing him from attacking Flynn.

Flynn backed away nervously, then said, "May I introduce, ehh…"

Sora realized that Flynn wants him to introduce himself. "Oh, uh… My name's Sora."

"Donald!", said Donald as he raised his arms in excitement.

"I'm Goofy. Pleasure, ma'am.", said Goofy as he waved his hand.

"My name is Lucy.", she said as she let go of Natsu after he calmed down.

"My name's Natsu!", he said as he ran up towards Rapunzel. "Nice to meet ya, Rapunzel!"

"I'm Happy!"

"Name's Gray."

"Juvia. Gray-sama belongs to me!", said Juvia as she hugged Gray.

"My name is Erza."

"I'm Wendy."

"Charle."

"Gajeel."

"My name is Panther Lily. But you may call me Lily."

"Laxus."

Rapunzel continued to hold her frying pan threateningly. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and...Laxus." She then lowered the pan and hold it in front of her chest. She smiled and said, "It's...nice to meet you, too. I'm Rapunzel."

"Yep. My sidekicks.", Flynn said with satisfaction.

Sora grabbed Flynn's shoulder and pulled him towards the group.

"Since when is _that?_ ", whispered Sora in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, what the hell is with this 'sidekick' crap?", asked Gajeel in an angry tone, making Flynn back away a bit.

"Look, she really wants to see the lantern show tomorrow night.", Flynn whispered. "Now, I'm a nice guy, so I've decided to help her. Only problem is those monsters might show up again. I can get her to the Kingdom-but you guys are clearly more cut out for combat."

"That's 'cause we're heroes!", said Donald.

"Uh-huh."

"And we're Heartless experts.", said Goofy.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Just leave it to us!", said Sora to Rapunzel.

"Done."

"A lantern show does sound fun!", said Wendy.

"Sounds entertaining.", said Charle.

"If there's a festival, then that means there's food!", said an excited Natsu.

"More specifically, fish!", said Happy.

"That's wonderful!", said Erza as she put both of her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders. "I admire your courage to brave this forest to see this festival. I would be my honor to help you."

"Thanks!", said Rapunzel.

They all started to walk towards the pathway to the Kingdom. Rapunzel still looked amazed at all the things around her, smiling along the way/

"Rapunzel is interesting…", said Donald.

"Yeah, her heart's pulling her all kindsa ways.", said Goofy.

Sora then stop. Everyone else also stop and faced Sora. He then said, "The outside world must seem so big and scary. I know how she feels. Lucky for me you two came along at just the right time-and the rest has been unforgettable."

"Don't we all, kid.", said Gajeel.

"We always experience that kind of journey when taking jobs.", said Laxus.

"When the dragons that raised Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, and I we kinda wonder around Earth Land before joining our guilds.", said Wendy.

"For me, it was when I was taken to built a tower by force until I caused a breakout.", said Erza, looking a little sad. "But then I joined Fairy Tail and went on many adventures by myself."

"After I ran away from home, I traveled around to find a guild.", said Lucy. "Then I met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail. But the first adventure I went on was when we had to rescue Macao from Vulcans on Mt. Hakobe."

"When Charle and I were born, we were always with Natsu and Wendy, so we always go on adventures with them.", said Happy while Charle nodded.

"I joined Fairy Tail when my homeland was destroyed.", said Lily.

"You would probably know about my story since the Master is my grandfather.", said Laxus.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun joined Fairy Tail after our guild was disbanded.", said Juvia. "And everyday has been an adventure with Gray-sama!"

Gray sighed. "I joined Fairy Tail after my master died. And since then, the adventures I go on are always crazy."

"Wow. You guys had a hard past.", said Sora.

"Yeah. But we make that up by partying with everyone in the guild.", said Natsu.

"Yeah… Like I said: unforgettable." Sora went up to Donald and said, "Just like your face!"

Donald looked stun, then shouted angrily, "Oh yeah?!"

Sora started to run after Flynn and Rapunzel while Donald stand and pout, making the others laugh.

"C'mon, now.", said Goofy, trying to cheer up Donald. He than ran after Sora and the others joined him.

"All for one, and one for all.", said Sora. **(Just like the quirks from that other anime!)**

 **Saw the new Union Cross clip. I say this game is busting the Fourth Dimension! And Sorry for not putting in the lines, I always forget that.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The group traveled for hours to reach the Kingdom. Throughout their travel, Rapunzel mostly hanged around with Erza and talked about their childhood. Erza then showed and explain to her the life that was around for a better understanding.

"I see. You lived in a tower when you were little?", asked Rapunzel.

"Yes.", said Erza sadly. "I couldn't stand staying in that tower. I just wanted to disappear."

"I'm so sorry.", said a guilty Rapunzel.

"Don't worry. Because after I left, I made such wonderful friends."

"After hearing your story, I wonder if it's the same as mine situation."

"I don't think so. Yes you lived in a tower throughout your life, but from what you told us you have a loving mother."

"Yeah, you're right."

After listening to them talk, Sora then said, "Wow. Erza musta have a rough childhood."

"Yeah. But she moved on from that.", said Gray.

"Now she the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail.", said Lucy.

"And I'm gonna beat her someday!", said an eager Natsu, which made everyone sigh.

"That reminds me.", said Lucy. "Flynn, why did you decide to help her?"

"I told you, I'm a nice guy.", said Flynn.

While walking, Lucy noticed a wanted poster on a tree. She then grabbed it and saw that the poster showed a description of Flynn's face, except for the nose.

"What's this?", Lucy asked suspiciously.

Flynn panicked after seeing the poster. He grabbed it out of Lucy's hand and ripped it up.

"Oh, that's just nothing important. Let's keep moving forward!", Flynn said with a smile as he ran up to Rapunzel, leaving a more suspicious Lucy.

After traveling through the forest, the group entered into a forest clearing and saw a giant white puffball at the center of the clearing.

Immediately, Rapunzel asked excitedly, "Oh, look. What is that? It's so fluffy!"

"What is that thing doing in the middle of the forest?", asked Gajeel.

Rapunzel went up to the puffball to examine it. She looked amazed at what she saw. She placed her hand on the puffball to feel it but when she touched it, something came out of it. It looked like a couple of small white dandelions came out of the puffball. When they landed on the ground, they then transform into black monsters with a yellow flower on their heads, making Rapunzel nervous. She then looked at the puffball and saw something black underneath it. It then jumped into the air and then grew some leaves on its sides for arms. Rapunzel now looked terrified.

"Heartless!", said Sora as he summon his Keyblade and ran up towards the monster. "Rapunzel, take cover!"

Listening to Sora, she then ran up to Flynn, grab him, and hid behind his back like a human shield.

Flynn looked surprised and nervous. He then smiled and sighed "All right. I hate to say it, but I'm lettin' you outta this deal."

"What?", asked a surprised Rapunzel.

"What are you saying?", asked an angry Lucy.

"It's way too scary out here for her.", explained Flynn. "Let's just turn around and take you home."

"Do not decide for her.", said Erza in a cold tone, making Flynn nervous. "What do you want to do, Rapunzel?"

"I am seeing those lanterns.", she answered with confidence, making Erza smile.

She then grabbed some of her hair and ran up to Sora.

"Oh, come on!", said an angry Flynn.

"Rapunzel?", question Sora when he saw her standing next to him.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid to face them.", she said without hesitation.

Sora was still unsure by her decision.

Erza came up to him and said, "I think she can handle it."

Rapunzel then wrapped her hair around a group of Heartless and threw them against the wall, impressing the others.

Sora then said, "Alright. Be careful, Rapunzel."

"I will!", she responded.

The smaller Heartless the jumped on top of each other until the largest puffball jumped on top.

"Look, they made a tower.", said Rapunzel.

The puffball at the top then started to fire needles from its head at everyone.

" **Ice-Make:Shield!"**

Gray created an ice shield in front of the tower, blocking all of the needles.

Erza charged at the tower and destroyed the middle part of the tower.

"Hey, Rapunzel!", shouted Natsu. "Care to help?"

"Oh, yes!", Rapunzel responded.

Rapunzel threw her hair into the air and made it wrap around a tree branch. She then grab Natsu's hand and both of them swung into the air using her hair as a swing.

"I'm gonna get sick!", said Natsu as he was about to barf onto Rapunzel's hair.

"Oh, sorry!", said Rapunzel as she threw Natsu at the tower.

Natsu then ignited his entire body.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu punched the tower down, burning all the puffball Heartlesses in the process.

While the group cheered at Natsu's victory, Rapunzel and Flynn were the only ones that were shocked and stun by Natsu's power.

"How is that possible!? I thought he was going to crash into it!", said a stun Rapunzel.

"That guy is a monster!", said a terrified Flynn.

"Relax.", said Erza. "He may have destructive power, but he still cares for others and enjoys having fun."

"Wow, that hair thing was awesome.", said Natsu as he came up to Rapunzel's face, making her a little cautious but surprised. "It's too bad I have motion sickness. If I didn't, I would enjoy riding on your hair."

"Um, thank you.", she responded nervously.

Suddenly, Natsu tripped on Rapunzel's hair and yelped, tumbling onto the ground while getting wrapped up in her hair. After Natsu crashed into a tree, Rapunzel's hair was in a giant knot while Natsu still had her hair around him. Everyone then started to laugh.

"You clumsy idiot!", said a laughing Gray.

"Shut up frosty and get me out of this!", shouted Natsu.

"Just burn it."

"No, then it will ruin her hair!", shouted Lucy.

After seeing this, Rapunzel started to giggle then laughed so hard she fell onto the ground.

"Why are you laughing!?", asked a stun Flynn.

"I'm sorry, but it was funny! First he was really tough and scary, then he turned into a clumsy person!", said Rapunzel as she came over to Natsu and got the hair off of him while Flynn began to calm down. "But, I need something to fix my hair since its in a knot. Mother always combed my hair so that it won't be ruined. It be hard to use my hair like this."

"Let me help.", said Lucy as she grabbed one of her keys.

" **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"**

"Ebi!", said Cancer as he appeared next to Lucy.

"A human crab?", question a stun Flynn.

"Whoa, thats a lot of hair-ebi.", said Cancer as he took notice of Rapunzel's hair. "It was like that red-hair girl's hair, but this one is blond."

"Cancer this is Rapunzel.", said Lucy. "Her hair got knotted up and it be bad for her to use it. Can you fix it?"

"Sure thing-ebi. Your hair will be fixed in no time, Miss Rapunzel-ebi"

Rapunzel's entire air was then covered with water and soap. She looked so relaxed as Cancer was about to get rid of the knot.

"This feels so nice.", said a comfortable Rapunzel. "But, please don't cut the knot. Use a different method to get rid of it."

"Alright-ebi."

Cancer then spread his fingers through the knotted area and combed it, making it straight again.

"Oh, wow. It's straight again!", said a surprised Rapunzel. "Thank you."

"No problem-ebi. I will be returning now, Miss Lucy. Call me when you need me-ebi."

Cancer then disappeared, returning to the Spirit World.

"Thank you, Cancer.", said Lucy.

"Alright.", said Sora. "Since everyone is all set, let's continue to the festival.

"Yeah!", shouted everyone.

* * *

Back at Rapunzel's tower, a woman appeared inside the tower looking very worried. She had black curly hair, wore a maroon dress, and had a black cape with a hood on. She then looked around the room breathing heavily.

"Rapunzel?", she called.

"Rapunzel!", she yelled worriedly as she entered into Rapunzel's room.

She then ran back into the main room and open the curtains to show some light, but Rapunzel was not there. The woman began to panic and breathed heavily.

 _She must've left the tower!_ , the woman thought. _Why did it have to be now?!_

A sparkle of light then shine into the woman's left eye. Bothered by the light, the woman looked for the source and found that it was coming from inside the bottom step of the stairs.

The woman headed towards the stairs and pulled the surface of the bottom step off, inside was a brown bag. The woman open the bag, and pulled out a tiara with diamonds on top. The woman looked horrified and threw the tiara onto the ground and away from her.

She breathed heavily and tried to relax. She then grab the bag and searched it again. What she pulled out was a wanted poster that had Flynn's face on it, but it messed up his nose. It said: _Wanted Dead or Alive. Flynn Rider Thief._

The woman looked furious at what she saw. _So he took her. He must've want her power and took her from me!_

Suddenly, someone said, "Missing someone?"

The woman gasped and turned around. "Who's there?", she asked cautiously. She saw a dark corridor appear in the middle of the room. A person came through the corridor, revealing to be a man wearing a black coat with long pink hair. The woman gasped and dropped the wanted poster out of fear.

"She's such a precious gift.", he said as if he feels bad for the woman while walking up towards her. "Allow me to assist you getting her back."

The woman looked terrified as her eyes widened. Suddenly, her eyes then turned to a maroon color.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After their encounter with the puffball Heartlesses, the group continued their journey to the Kingdom.

Before they could move on, Rapunzel ran past them and said in excitement, "Dandelions!"

They all saw Rapunzel in a field of dandelions.

"Look! Watch", she said as she grab one of the flowers and blew on it, making the seeds on the flower fly away. "I thought that might work. But I wish there was a way to make more fly at once."

"Let me try.", said Wendy.

She then stand at the center of the dandelions and began to suck the air into her mouth.

" **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"**

Wendy swung her hands and created a small gust of wind. The seeds from the flower flew right off and floated into the sky. Rapunzel looked amazed and happy at what she just saw.

"They're just like the floating lights.", she said. "That was amazing, Wendy!"

This made Wendy blush. "Oh...it was nothing."

"We should keep moving forward.", said Laxus. "You have to be aware of time."

"Oh, yes!", Rapunzel agreed and the group continued on. "Whoa. I never imagined the forest would be so big!"

"This girl is always curious about everything.", said Gajeel.

"Yes. She's like a little child.", said Lily.

"Now lets be fair.", said Erza. "She's been living in a tower throughout her life."

"Rabbits!", said Rapunzel.

The group saw Rapunzel kneeling down and petting three rabbits.

"Heartless!", said Sora as Heartless appeared behind them.

"Oh, no, you're not picking on these rabbits."

Everyone proceed to destroy the Heartlesses while Rapunzel and Flynn protect the rabbits. After a while, all the Heartlesses were destroyed.

"Don't worry. It's safe now.", said Rapunzel.

The rabbits then hopped pass Rapunzel and went off into a different direction.

"Oh, maybe they want to show us something. Let's follow them!"

"Really?", question Gray.

"Yes, come on!"

They all followed the rabbits until they stopped at a small trail with bushes. They all crawl into the trail to reach the rabbits. When they reached an opening, the rabbits presented them with a potion gift.

"I think they want us to have this. Thank you."

"You are all just the sweetest.", said Erza as she petted them on the head while she was blushing.

"The outside world is even better than I dreamed."

The rabbits then hopped away the group yet again continued their journey. While walking, they stopped in front of a large pond and decided to take a break.

"Look at all this water.", Rapunzel said as she ran into the pond. "It's so refreshing! You have to come it."

"You want to come in, Juvia?", asked Sora.

"No, its fine.", Juvia replied.

"You should go.", said Gray. "Water is your specialty. It will really impress her."

"Alright, Gray-sama!", said a happy Juvia as she ran into the pond.

"Wait up!", shouted Sora as he ran after her.

"She'll do anything for you.", said a smirky Donald, which made Gray a little annoyed.

When both Sora and Juvia came up to Rapunzel she splashed them with water, making them put their arms up to avoid getting water in their eyes.

"See? It feels nice.", said Rapunzel as she run around in the water splashing the two.

"Oh, you're in for it!", said Sora as he splashed back at her.

"Sora!"

They continued to splash each other. Juvia was standing there looking confused.

"What's so fun about this?", she asked.

"Hey, Juvia!", shouted Gray. "Give a good splash they won't forget!"

"Yes, Gray-sama!"

Juvia raised her hands in the air and suddenly, two giant pillars came up from underneath Sora and Rapunzel, making them fly into the air screaming and crashing onto the ground.

"How was that, Gray-sama?"

When Juvia turned to face Gray, she saw that everyone was laying on the ground, wet. Juvia was horrified at what she saw and ran up to Gray.

"Gray-sama!"

"Get off! I'm not dead!", an annoyed Gray responded.

"Gray-sama's alive! Juvia is happy!"

"We're all wet!", shouted Donald.

"But look!", said Rapunzel pointing at the sky." A rainbow!"

The giant splash Juvia made created a giant rainbow in the sky.

"That is amazing, Juvia!"

"Yeah, that is impressive.", said Gray.

"Juvia is happy!", she said as she hugged Gray really tight, making him uncomfortable.

After Natsu and Wendy dried everyone off, they left the pond and continues their journey. Eventually, they all made it into a forest clearing were they saw something standing in the middle of the clearing. It looked like a giant green flower bud.

"What the hell is that?", asked Laxus.

"Okay. That's suspicious.", said worried Flynn.

"Rapunzel…", said Sora as she was about to move towards the bud.

"Don't worry. I know to be careful around flowers now.", she responded with confidence.

"Whatever it is, it's not normal. I'll take a look."

"Watch it.", said Donald.

Sora went up to the bud and examine it. Walking around it to see anything weird about it. Everyone looked cautious and concern for Sora's safety.

Sora stopped in front of the bud, turned around, and said, "We're all clear."

After hearing this, everyone relaxed and sighed with relief. Suddenly, the bud began to open and a tall figure came out of the bud. It had a pink pointy head with the Nobody symbol on its face, wearing a jacket with oversized, pointed shoulders and long pointed hood of faded pink. It also wears wide, elbow-length mittens that fade from pink to white. It was also holding a large pink scythe.

"Sora!", shouted Donald.

As the Nobody was about to swing its scythe at Sora, he turned and saw the creature. With quick thinking, Sora did a dodge roll before the scythe could hit him.

"These guys?", question Sora as the others prepared for battle while two more showed up.

"They're Nobodies!", said Goofy.

"They're not like the ones from before, do you know what they do?", asked Erza.

"No, these guys are new to us.", said Sora.

"Mother said the outside world would be full of ruffians and thugs.", said Rapunzel.

"Those aren't ruffians.", said Donald. "Those are...uhh, I dunno…"

"Rapunzel, Flynn, stay back!", shouted Sora.

"No. I want to help you fight.", she responded.

"I know. But I'm afraid you can't hurt these guys with a frying pan. Trust me on this. Flynn, could you explain?"

"No problem.", said Flynn. "Knowing when to flee is one of my specialties. C'mon, Rapunzel. Gotta go."

"But-"

"Look, I wanna stay and slug it out too, but my sidekicks have it covered."

"All right. Please be careful, guys."

The two of them ran off in a different direction.

"Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Laxus, stay here and help Sora.", said Erza The rest of us will protect Rapunzel and Flynn."

"But I wanna stay!", said Natsu.

"Don't argue. Come on!"

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, and Lily then ran after Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Okay let's do this!", shouted Sora as he strikes down the scythe Nobody.

" **Star Dress: Cancer Form!"**

Lucy blocked the scythe that was coming towards her using one of her scissor blades and sliced the Nobody with the other scissor blade.

Suddenly, more scythe Nobodies showed up.

"More showed up!", said Wendy.

"Alright!", said Charle.

Charle entire body started to glow bright and she then grew taller. When the light disappeared, Charle now looks like a young girl around Wendy's age, her tail still shows and a red ribbon on it. She has shoulder length hair with cat ears on top and a black cat hair pin on her hair. She is still wearing the clothes she had on earlier.

"She turned into a girl!", said a surprised Sora while Donald and Goofy looked stun.

"That's right."

Charle then jumped into the air and kicked one of the scythe Nobodies.

" **White Moon!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Wendy and Charle destroyed the two scythe Nobodies.

" **Water Jigsaw!"**

Juvia sliced a bunch of the Nobodies, destroying them all.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Donald and Goofy destroyed some of them while Laxus destroyed the rest.

After all the Nobodies were defeated, Goofy then said, "You know who uses Nobodies…"

"The Organization!", said Donald.

"Yeah. I'm surprised we haven't seen 'em.", said Sora.

"Sora-san. I think I can smell one of them.", said Wendy.

"You sure, Wendy?", asked Charle as she went back into her cat form.

Wendy nodded.

"I know you're there! Come out, you has-beens!"

A dark corridor then appeared next to them and the person that came through was a man wearing the Organization coat and had long pink hair.

"'Has-beens'? Now why would you say that?", asked the man. "Because, bossing around Nobodies? That's the old Organization. Why? Are you in the 'real' one too? Good for you."

"My name is Marluxia, and yes, that is correct. How interesting it is to see you again, Sora."

"'Again'?"

"Do you know him?", asked Lucy.

"No. Donald, Goofy, do _you_ know 'im?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Maybe it was during the time you forgot, like what Riku said over the phone.", said Charle.

"I guess…"

"A shame you've no memory of me, because I remember you exceedingly well.", said the man, Marluxia. "Although...it's _those_ memories I'd soon erase."

"I don't know what you're saying.", said an annoyed Sora.

"Nor should you. Nor will you ever, far that matter."

"Can you elaborate on what you're telling us.", said Laxus.

"Of course, Fairy Tail mage. I've cove to ask a favor."

"Favor? You have got to be kidding me.", said Sora.

"Yeah, why would we help you?", asked Juvia.

"Please hear what I what I have to say.", said Marluxia. "I'm sure you've noticed… Well, perhaps not. But you should know that maiden with you, Rapunzel, is the very light of this world."

Everyone looked surprised at what he said.

"The light of this world.", Lucy repeated. "She's this worlds light?"

"Yes. I would see you guard her from its dark horrors."

"Huh?', everyone said.

"Starting with you, right?", asked Sora as he prepared for battle.

"All the Organization seeks is balance.", said Marluxia. "You must understand, our ultimate objective is not to clash with the light. We seek to complement it. Use that Keyblade...to keep Rapunzel safe. That goes for your magic too, Fairy Tail."

A dark corridor appeared underneath Marluxia and he disappeared.

"Rapunzel's light…", said Sora.

"What does he mean?", asked Wendy.

Sora just realized something. "Hey. Where did they go?"

"Natsu! Erza!", shouted Lucy.

"Gray-sama! Gajeel-kun!", shouted Juvia.

"Happy! Lily!", shouted Charle.

"I guess they musta run on ahead.", said Goofy.

"Then we'd better go find them.", said Sora.

"Right!", everyone said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Are you sure they will be ok?", asked Rapunzel.

"They'll be find.", said Erza. "They're strong."

"I wished I stayed back there. I wanna fight!", said an angry Natsu.

"Relax, Salamander.", said Gajeel. "There's probably more of them as we go."

"Gajeel's right. It will be hard for them to fight the Heartless without Sora's help." said Gray.

"You're probably right.", said Rapunzel.

"Are you hungry, guys?", asked Flynn,

"Yes!", said both Natsu and Happy.

"Good! Because I know great place for lunch."

"Where?", asked Rapunzel.

"Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you see it."

Flynn then grab Rapunzel's hand and dragged her in a different direction while the rest followed them.

After a while, Flynn said, "I know it's around here somewhere…" He turned were there was two fences on each side of the road and with a bar building in the middle. "Ah there it is. The Snuggly Duckling."

"A bar?", question Gray.

"Yep. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor, now do we?"

"Well…", said Rapunzel. "I do like ducklings."

"Yay!", said a happy Flynn.

"We're doing this for food!", said Natsu as they all walked up to the entrance of the bar.

Flynn open the door and shouted, "Gason! You're finest table please!"

Rapunzel gasped and looked terrified at what she saw. The bar was mostly filled with angry, smirking thugs. Each one holding different weapons: Swords, axes, and mices. One guy had a hook and was pointing at the group.

"What the hell?", question Natsu.

"You said it was safe!", said an angry Gray.

"I did? Oh, well.", Flynn responded.

Rapunzel grabbed her frying pan hold it in front of her for protection as they all walked into the bar while everyone looked at them with disdainful eyes.

"You smell that?", asked Flynn as he put his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders as they continued to walk. "Take a deep breath through the nose." Flynn took a deep breath through his nose and with a smile on his face. "Really let that seep in."

"Yup. Definitely smells like crap in here.", said Gray.

"What are you looking at, bastard?", growled Natsu at a man with an angry look as he slammed his hands onto the table he was sitting.

"Easy, Natsu.", said Erza.

"What are you getting?", asked Flynn to Rapunzel. "Because to me, its part man smell and the other part is _really_ bad man smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Suddenly, Rapunzel yelped and saw one of the men grab part of her hair and examine it. Scared, Rapunzel began to pull her hair towards her and making the hair move along the man's fingers.

As she pulled her hair, the man said, "That's _a lot_ of hair."

"She's growing it out."

"Yeah, we know another girl with long hair too.", said Natsu.

"Is that blood in your mustache? Goldie, look at this! Look at all the blood in his mustache. Good sir, that is a lot of blood."

"Yup. Blood.", said Lily.

Before she could continue backing up she bumped into a large man behind her. The man growled and she pointed her frying pan in front of him for defense.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!", said Happy.

"Calm down, we are here.", said Erza.

"Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie.", said Flynn. "Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all and if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower."

"Wait!", said Erza.

Before the two could leave, man slammed the door shut and was holding a wanted poster.

"Is this you?', asked the man in a serious tone.

Flynn looked at the paper, moved the man's finger and saw him on the poster, except with a deformed nose.

"Oh, now they're just being mean.", said Flynn.

"Oh, its him alright.", said the man with the hook. "Gredo, go finds some guards!"

The man, Gredo, exited the bar to find some guards.

That reword is going to buy me a new hook.", said the hook man while grabbing Flynns shirt and pointed his hook at Flynn's neck, making him and Rapunzel scared.

Another grabbed Flynn and said, "I could use the money!"

"What about me?", asked the slammed door man. "I'm broke!"

"Oh, crap!", said Gray.

All the men from inside the bar ran up towards Flynn and tried to grab him, pushing Rapunzel and the other out of the way.

"Wow they're really desperate.", said Happy.

"Let's join the fight!", said Natsu as he ran up towards the men and tackle one of them.

"Let's save Flynn!", said Erza as all of the charged at the men.

"We can work this out!", shouted Flynn as each man pulled Flynn.

"Hey! Leave him alone!", shouted Rapunzel as she tried to reach him.

"Gentleman, please!", he said and got punched in the face.

"Gimme back my guy!", she shouted as she hit some of the men with her frying pan but they weren't fazed by it.

All of the men hold Flynn and the air and the hook guy is about to punch him in the face.

"Hold those guys! They're in the way!", said the hook man as he pointed at the Fairy Tail members and a bunch of guys the grabbed all of them.

"Hey, get off!", shouted Natsu.

"Let go!", shouted Gray.

Struggling to get away, Flynn said nervously, "Oh, not the nose!"

Rapunzel grabbed her hair and wrapped it around a wooden hanger on the ceiling. She pulled her hair, making it go up. When she let go of her hair, the hanger smacked the top of the hook guy's head, making everyone stop what they are doing.

"Put him down!", she ordered.

The hook man turned around and looked at her with an angry look on his face.

Rapunzel sighed. "Okay. I _don't_ know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

The hook man grabbed his axe from behind his back while one of the men put Flynn on a hanger. Still with an angry look, the man walked up to Rapunzel very close to her face, making her back away little out of discomfort.

"No, don't!", shouted Erza.

When he came close to her, he then had a daydream look in his face and said, "I had a dream once."

"Wait, what?', question the Fairy Tail members with a stun look on their faces.

Without looking, the man threw his axe at a skinny man sitting on a stool that is shackled to a floor and holding a accordions & concertinas. The axe missed his head and landed on the wall behind him, the man looked terrified by it and immediately started playing nervously.

The hook man then started to sing. ( **Play "I have a dream"** First verse) The man then grabbed a guy with a large nose and threw him across the room. The man then ran up towards a piano and started playing it.

All the men in the bar then started to sing. (Choir verse)

"Let me back you up, man!", said Gajeel as he got his guitar and started playing. _"I always love fighting, but I mostly want to sing!"_

"You get it!", said the hook man.

"This is getting redic-", said both Natsu and Gray until Erza covered their mouths.

"Say anything and I'll kill you.", she said in a cold tone, making both Natsu and Gray shiver.

Rapunzel sat next to the hook man while he played the piano. (Hook man second verse) He then slapped the large nose man as he came up behind the hook man.

Erza then came forward and gather everyone's attention. "I fight vicious monsters and I always protect the people. But mostly, I want to try exostic deserts!"

The man with the large nose came up to Rapunzel. (Large nose man verse one) The man lift up his left arm. He then lifted up his foot. He then handed Rapunzel a flower, which made her smile.

He then sat in a large wooden bucket with an old man who was drunk. The old man open the umbrella while the large nose man pretended to row. The drunk old man then dressed like cupid and the large nose man lifted him in the air using a rope pulley and pushed him in the air, which made Natsu and Gray a little uncomfortable.

(Choir verse two)

Flynn looked annoyed by all of this, along with Gray. But Natsu started to smile on all this commotion.

The big nose man came up to another man and slapped his back, making the man spit out the beer he was drinking. (Large nose verse two)

(Choir verse three) The man made a flower arrangement.

Another man was standing next to decorate furniture.

A man wearing make-up was mining in front of Flynn, making him a little annoyed while Natsu looked at him curiously.

A man made strawberry cupcakes. Erza grabbed one and ate it. She looked so happy when she ate that she hug the man, making him blush.

Two men were sewing each others clothes while another man was doing a puppet show.

(Hook Man third verse). The large man was playing with two small purple unicorns, and he was smiling.

"What about you?", asked the hook man to Flynn, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lily.

"To be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!", shouted both Natsu and Gray in unison.

"Are you trying to copy me?" Both of the broke into a fight.

"To protect my friends.", said Lily.

"To find all kinds of yummy fish!", said Happy.

"And what about you?", asked the Hook man to Flynn.

"I'm sorry, me?', asked Flynn.

"What's your dream?", asked the large nose man as he got Flynn down from the hanger.

"No, no, no. Sorry, boys. I don't sing."

All of the men immediately pointed their swords at Flynn.

* * *

(Flynn verse one) Flynn started dancing on top of the bar table very nervously while Natsu and Gray laughed at him. He then went up to the man holding the unicorn dolls and took one of them, which made the man very angry. Flynn then placed the unicorn in a port filled with sand while he lay next to it. He was then grabbed by a bunch of guys and was thrown in the air.

(Rapunzel verse one) Everyone then centered their attention on Rapunzel as she danced on the table while everyone cheered. Through a window, the woman in the maroon dress saw Rapunzel and was shock on what she was doing.

(Choir verse four) All of the men started throwing beer barrels to each other. Flynn was leaning against some barrels until someone grabbed him and set him on the wooden floor. The man that liked unicorn dolls stomped on the wooden floor so hard that a piece of the wood flooring that Flynn was standing immediately sprung up from the ground, sending Flynn into the air and making him land on the large man's horns.

The man then through Flynn in the air and he landed on the side of the beer barrel. The man behind Flynn the pushed him forward and he tried to move his feet quickly as he can as he ran into a group of men that were juggling fire sticks and a man that breathed fire which Natsu ate the fire.

" _This is really good fire!"_ Natsu finished eating the fire, surprising the man.

(Rapunzel, Hook Man, and Large Nose man) Everyone continued to party, dance, drink, and sing like crazy. The hook man and the large nose man lifted Rapunzel up on a table and all cheered. (End Song)

The drunken old man then landed in Rapunzel's arms and they all laughed.

"Let's do that again!", shouted Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel.

"I guess he likes it.", said Gray.

Suddenly, the entrance to the bar burst open. The man that went to get help came in and said, "I found the guards!"

Everyone stopped moving and looked surprised at what they just heard. Flynn then grabbed Rapunzel to hide and she dropped the drunken old man. The members of Fairy Tail followed the two to hide.

The man at the entrance was pushed aside by a man in armor that appears to be the Captain.

"Where's Rider? Where is he!?", he asked demandingly. "I know he's in here somewhere. Find him. Turn the place upside down if you have to!"

As they guards were rummaging the bar, the group was hiding underneath a table. Flynn looked up and saw two other men that came in with the guards both of them hard red hair and were in bonds, except one of them had an eye patch. Flynn immediately went backed down after what he just saw.

"Hey, let's kick these guys asses and get out of here.", said Natsu.

"Done.", said both Gray and Gajeel.

"No. We'll be putting Flynn and Rapunzel in danger.", said Erza.

"Then what could we do?", asked Happy.

A hook then appeared on Flynn's right shoulder. They all looked up and saw the Hook Man guiding the group to an empty wooded area. When he pulled a switch that was on the bar stand, wooded area began to crack open and revealing a small tunnel.

"Go. Live your dream.", said the Hook Man.

"I will.", said Flynn.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her and her group of friends."

Flynn entered the tunnel, looking annoyed.

"Thanks for everything.", said Rapunzel as she kiss the Hook Man on the cheek, making him blush. She then headed down the tunnel.

"We hope that your dreams will come true too.", said Erza as the rest went down the tunnel.

* * *

"I believe this is the man your looking for.", said the man that plays with unicorns while he present the drunken old man to the guard.

"You got me.", said the drunken old man happily.

The captain looked confused and disgusted.

"Sir, there's no sign of Rider.", said one of the guards.

"Dammit!", said the captain.

Suddenly, they all heard a horse outside. A horse then bursted through the front entrance.

"Maximus!"

The horse, Maximus, put his face on the floor and started sniffing the area. When he came across a group of men, he stood up and pushed them aside with a very serious look and continue investigating.

"What's he doing?", asked one of the guards before the captain covered his mouth and observed Maximus.

Maximus then stopped at the var table with three levers. He then pointed his hove at the wooded area behind the bar. The guards looked confused on what they are looking at. The horse looked disappointed and he pulled the duck lever, revealing the passage.

"A passage! Come on, men. Let's go! Havac, make sure those boys don't get away."

All the guards went down the passage while one guard, Havac, stayed behind and watched the other two men, pointing his spear at them with a brave look on his face. The eye patch man responded by head butting Havoc, knocking him out. He then grabbed the guard's spear and both of them broke their chain bonds.

"Play it safe.", said the man. "We'll go get the crown." Both men entered the passageway.

Meanwhile, the woman in maroon saw the whole thing and looked annoyed. The drunken old man appeared at the bar's entrance, singing about dreams while trying to keep his balance.

When he saw the woman he said, "Whoa! Somebody get me a glass. Because I just found me a tall drink water."

"Oh, stop it you big lug.", she chuckled at the man's comment. She then pointed her knife at the man's nose. "Where does that tunnel let out."

"Knife!", said the old man nervously.

 **Your wonder why I didn't put the song in. It's because that this website forbid songfics since 2005 because of copyrights, but songs that are made up by the author for their story are allowed that's why the Fairy Tail members have some parts. So look this song up on youtube to get a better understanding. Also, if your expecting to see "Let it Go" in the Frozen world, it's not happening.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Well I have to say, I didn't know you had that in you back there.", said Flynn as the group walked down the dark passage.

"I know!", Rapunzel excitingly said. "I know."

"Yes. You should never judge a book by it's cover.", said Erza.

"I got my moment on stage in a different world!", said Gajeel.

"You guys are weird.", said Gray.

"I wonder if those guys will be okay?", question Happy.

"I'm sure they're fine, they're tough dreamers.", said Natsu.

"So, Flynn. Where are you from?"

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry, Blondie. I don't do back stories.", said Flynn. "However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now, I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair"

"Nope."

"Or the mother."

"Uh-uh."

"Franckly, I'm too scared to asked about the frog."

"Chameleon."

"No ons. Here's my question: If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

"That's a question I would like to know too.", said Erza.

"Well…"

Before she could answer, the passageway started to rumble and several rocks started shaking from the vibration.

"Uh, Flynn?"

Everyone turned and saw the guards running towards them.

"Oh, crap!', said Natsu.

"Rider!", shouted the captain.

"Run, now!", shouted Erza and the two of them started to run.

" **Ice-Make: Floor!"**

Gray covered the area in front of him with ice, making the guards slip and fall on their backs while Gray ran after the group.

"What the hell was that?", asked one of the guards.

They saw some light and finally made it outside. It was a very large canyon area with a water wheel next to the entrance and a damn behind them.

"There's a ladder here!", said Lily "Come on!"

But Flynn stop when he saw from a distance the two men from the bar exiting a cave at the bottom.

"Who's that?", asked Rapunzel.

"They don't like me.", Flynn responded nervously.

The guards from before then exited the cave that the group came out of.

"They passed the ice, huh?", said Gray.

"Who's that?"

"They don't like me either."

The horse, Maximus, also exited the cave.

"Who's _that?_ "

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone here doesn't like me!"

"Here!" Rapunzel handed her frying pan to Flynn, threw her hair at a piece of wood that was sticking out from the water current system, and swung to the otherside.

The Captain chuckled. "I waited a long time for this." He then pulled out his sword from his scabbard and swung his sword at Flynn.

Flynn blocked the attack with the frying pan and hit him while Natsu punched him in the gut, sending him towards a wall and knocking him out. The guards charged at the group but were easily knocked out by the Fairy Tail members. The mages then jumped from the edge and landed where Rapunzel was.

"Oh, mother. I have got to get me one of theses!", said Flynn as he examine the frying pan.

"Hurry up, man!", shouted Natsu.

Maximus then pointed one of the guard's sword at Flynn. He responded to the threat by pointing the frying pan at the horse with confidence.

"Who do you think will win?", asked Gray.

"My money's on that horse.", said Natsu.

"Aye.", said Happy. "Look at his eyes and he knows how to use a sword."

"How could you guys be such jerks!", shouted Flynn.

Maximus then started attacking him with his sword but Flynn blocked the attacks with the frying pan. They continued to fight while the others watched.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I have ever done!"

Maximas then knocked the frying pan out of Flynn's hand and it fall to the bottom of the cliff.

"How about two out of three?"

Maximus responded by pointed his sword at him.

"Flynn!", shouted Rapunzel as she threw her hair and wrapped it around Flynn's right hand. She then pulled him off the edge while Flynn saluted to Maximus, making him drop his sword out of shock.

As he swung in the air, the two mean then approached Flynn and they were about to strike him down. Behind them, Heartlesses appeared and began to go after Flynn.

"Heartless!", shouted the Fairy Tail members.

"Let's get them!", shouted Natsu.

"Will you two be alright?", asked Erza.

"Yes.", Rapunzel responded. Erza then went after the Heartless. "Flynn, look out!"

Flynn saw the two men coming towards him and began to panic. Rapunzel then lifted her hair up, making Flynn move up just before they could hit him.

Looking at them, Flynn said, "Ha! You should see your faces because you look-" He was then hit in the stomach by a large piece of wood, making him stop from swinging. "Ridiculos.", he said in a painful tone.

"Oh, that hurt!", said Happy.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

The boys combined their attacks and destroyed dozen of Heartlesses.

"Holy crap! What the hell was that?", asked one of the guards in shock while the other guards got up.

"They're monsters!", said another.

"It doesn't matter who they are, those who assist criminals must be punished!", said the captain.

Rapunzel then saw Maximus kicking a piece of wood that hold a punch of water in a wooden container while guards got up from the ground. Maximus finally kicked it down, making a narrow bridge towards Rapunzel while water leaked out.

"Come on, Blondie!", shouted Flynn, who was standing on the wooden pipe river while holding the end of Rapunzel's hair. "Jump!"

Right before Maximus could catch her hair, Rapunzel jumped into the air and swung towards the ground. She then ran after see the two men from before chasing after her. Flynn then slide down the pipe river and jumped down from it to reach Rapunzel, destroying it and making water fall down from it. Suddenly, the dam immediately burst and water that the dam was holding back came pouring down, covering the entire with water and consuming everyone in it. Rapunzel and Flynn ran as fast as they could and entered a cave. A giant rock then started to fall when the strong current cause it to move and landed in front of the cave's entrance.

"Rapunzel! Flynn!", shouted Erza in a worried tone as she and the other mages were pushed alongside the current of the rushing water.

"Erza, grab on!', shouted Gray as he reached out to her.

She grab Gray's hand and hold onto him.

" **Ice-Make: Grappling Hook!"**

Gray summon two ice grappling hooks and threw them at a nearby cliff. Gray then pulled them and he and Erza came out of the rushing water and landed on the edge of the cliff. Both of them turn and saw Happy and Lily carrying Natsu and Gajeel out of the water.

"Holy crap that was awesome!", said Natsu.

"Now is not the time!", said Gray.

"We need to find Rapunzel and Flynn.", said Gajeel.

"Hold on, I'm picking up their scents.", said Natsu as he started sniffing the air. He then pointed north. "This way!"

After traveling for a while, the mages were still following Natsu alongside a river bank.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?", asked Gray.

"Yes I know, shut up!", Natsu responded angrily.

"He's not wrong.", said Gajeel. "I can smell them too. And they're here."

"Where?", asked Erza.

Suddenly, water burst out of the rocks from the cliff. They then saw Rapunzel and Flynn coming out of the river, coughing really hard.

"Rapunzel! Flynn!", said Erza with relief as she and the other mages ran up to them.

"You alright?", asked Gray.

"We made it.", said Rapunzel.

"Her hair glows.", said Flynn with shock.

"What?", asked Gajeel.

"We're alive. I alive!", said Rapunzel with excitement.

"I didn't see that coming. You're hair actually glows.", said Flynn, still in shock.

"Flynn, what are you talking about?", asked Lily.

"Why does her hair glow?"

"What do you mean 'glow'?", asked Natsu.

"Her hair glows!"

They all looked at Rapunzel, who was pulling her hair out of the water.

"It doesn't just glow.", she said.

On the ground, her pet Chameleon looked at Flynn with a smile.

When he notice this, Flynn asked nervously, "Why is he smiling at me?"

"Now _I'm_ confused.", said Happy.

* * *

It was getting dark out. In the dark forest, the maroon woman was hiding behind a rock, holding her knife. She looked passed the rock and saw a tree with a large hole in it. At the bottom of the hole was a small door with a duck symbol on it. She then heard someone coughing and started to walk slowly towards the tree, holding her knife. But when it open, the two men that chased Flynn and Rapunzel came out, coughing really hard. The woman then went behind the rock and observed the men.

"I'll kill him.", said one of them. "I'll kill that Rider!"

"Those people with the strange clothing are strange.", said the man with the eye patch. "Especially the way they fight. They're pretty scary."

"Yeah. Anyway, cut him off at the Kingdom. Get back the crown."

Before they could walk away, the maroon woman approached the two men and said, "Or…" The two men turned and faced the woman. "Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment."

She then showed them Flynn's bag that had the crown. The two men responded by grabbing their swords and faced her with a dark expression on their faces.

The woman chuckled. "Oh, please. There's no need for that." She then tossed the bag at the men. One of them catched it, open the bag, and grabbed the crown that was inside. Both of them smiled with relief.

"Well, if that's all you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns woulda made you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part. O well, selavie. Enjoy your crown!"

As she was about to leave, one of them asked, "What's the best part?"

"It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider.", she said while showing Flynn's wanted poster. Both men smirked upon hearing this.

"Hey!", someone shouted.

"Hide!", said the woman and both men hide why she went to check who's out there.

* * *

"Gray-sama!", shouted a worried Juvia. "Where are you?"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the other members of Fairy Tail

"We've been searching for them for hours.", said Donald. "Are you sure they went this way?"

"Well, they haven't been in this area, but I can smell their scents from somewhere else.", said Wendy.

"We still believe you.", said Lucy. "You and Laxus are the only ones with enhance sense of smell."

"I wonder where they went.", said Sora.

"Don't worry. They couldn't have gotten too far.", said Goofy.

"Juvia is still worried.", said a crying Juvia.

"There, there. We' find them.", said Wendy.

"You just had to stop and talk.", said Donald.

"Hey! Blame the has-been, not me.", Sora responded.

"We need to know who the enemy is anyway.", said Charle.

"I think you mean Marluxia. I bet that's the name the has-been would prefer.", said Goofy.

"Whatever he is, he's part of the Organization. Therefore, our enemy.", said Laxus.

"Hellooo?", shouted Sora. "Rapunzel? Flynn?"

"Excuse me, good travelers."

The group turned and saw a woman wearing a maroon dress approach them.

"Do you know Rapunzel?", she asked worriedly.

They all looked at each other, then Sora said, "Uh, yeah… Sort of."

"Why?", asked Donald.

"My apologies. I'm Rapunzel's mother, Gothal.", said the woman, Gothel. "The poor child left home without a word, and I've just been worried sick. Please tell me: where is my dear, sweet girl?"

"We'd tell ya, but we lost her.", said a guilty Goofy.

"By accident.", said Donald.

"We're really sorry.", said Wendy.

"We could look together.", Sora suggested.

Gothel then looked annoyed. "Lost her? You're of no use to me." She then started to walk away from the group with a dark expression on her face. "I'll find her myself."

"She ran away from home?", question Donald.

"What if Marluxia was onto something back there?", question Sora.

"You trust the Organization XIII?"

"What? No! Of course not. But...what if?"

"I agree.", said Goofy. "Why is Rapunzel in danger and what darkness is after her?"

"Well, guys, the first step is to find her.", said Sora.

"Didn't that woman seem off to you?", asked Laxus.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think there's something more about Rapunzel's past."

* * *

It was now dark out and Rapunzel, Flynn, and the rest of the Fairy Tail members set up a fire and places to sleep. Flynn explain his situation with the Fairy Tail Mages about why the guards were chasing him. They asked him to return the crown once this is over, making him grimace.

At the fire, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Flynn's hand.

"So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.", said Flynn. He then grunted in pain.

"Sorry.", said Rapunzel. "Just don't… don't freak out."

Rapunzel then started to sing and her hair started to glow brightly.

"Whoa, how is she doing that?", asked Natsu.

"I don't know. Don't ask me.", said Gajeel.

When she stop singing, her hair stopped glowing. Flynn then removed the hair off his hand and saw the wound that he had before was now gone.

He started breathing heavily and then he was about to scream until Rapunzel quickly said, "Please don't freak out!"

He held in his scream and then he said nervously, "I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses, how long has it been doing that exactly?"

"Forever, I guess.", she answered.

"Whoa.", said a amazed Natsu.

"This is like Wendy's Sky Healing Magic.", said Gray.

"Sky Healing Magic?", question Rapunzel.

"Wendy doesn't only use the power of winds, she can also heal wounds, fevers, and diseases.", Erza explain.

"Oh. Well, Mother said when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves." She then revealed her back neck, showing a brown short curly hair. "Once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me… That's why, I never left…"

"You never left that tower.", said Flynn. She then looked at him with a sad look. "And your still gonna go back?"

"No! Yes…" She then put her hands on her face and sighed. "It's complicated."

"I think you guys need some alone time.", said Erza. "Come one. Let's get some more firewood."

The other mages nodded and went after Erza, leaving Flynn and Rapunzel alone at the campsite.

* * *

"It makes sense that her mother refused her idea to leave home.", said Gray while he gathered some wood. "But she should at least give her some fresh air once in a while."

"Aye.", said Happy. "The only entrance to that tower is the hidden trail in the woods and I don't think anyone has seen that trail before."

"Not only that, nobody knows if she does have healing powers.", said Gajeel.

"She'll just be known as a girl with long golden hair.", said Lily.

"Though if she wanted to protect Rapunzel, why doesn't her mother cut her hair so no one gets it.", said Natsu.

"That's actually a fair point.", said Gray. "What do you think Erza?"

Erza stood there, quietly holding some wood in her arms. She then said, "The reason we came to this world. Do you why?"

All of them shook their heads.

"I think we came here to protect her because of her powers. I originally thought we were here to make her dream come true by taking her to see the lanterns. But after fighting the Heartless and seeing her powers, it made me thought that the Heartless are after her healing powers."

"That makes some sense.", said Gajeel. "Those guys are always down to power."

"Are you enjoying your adventure?", someone said.  
"Who's there!?", Natsu shouted commandingly as everyone else became cautious.

A dark corridor then appeared in front of them, and a man wearing a black coat with long pink hair appeared before them.

"You're an Organization XIII member!", said Gray.

"Yes. My name is Marluxia."

"Are you after Rapunzel?", asked Erza in a threatening tone.

"You could say that. I am merely watching over her so she doesn't fall into any danger."

"Why would you of all people would try to protect her?", asked Gajeel.

"You should realize why you came to this world, as you have explain to them.", said Marluxia as he faced Erza. "Mrs...?"

"Erza Scarlet.", Erza responded cautiously.

"Well, Mrs. Scarlet. Despite what happen earlier today at the canyon, all of you have done a tremendous job of protecting her. I would like you to keep protecting her."

"That means we have to fight you?", asked Lily.

"I'll roast this guy up!", said Natsu. "The guy with the pink hair is going down!"

"Hold on, buddy!", said Happy as he pulled Natsu back while Erza walked towards Marluxia.

"Why do you want us to protect her?", asked Erza as she came close to him. "What is your goal?"

"All the Organization seeks is balance. In the meantime, use your powers to keep Rapunzel safe.", said Marluxia as he summon a dark corridor behind him and started to walk away.

"Wait!", shouted Erza as she charged after him with her sword in hand and attempted to strike him. But it was too late and Marluxia disappeared.

"These guys just get weirder and weirder by the minute.", said Gray.

"Its really late out.", said Lily. "We should return and get some rest."

"Yeah.", said Gajeel.

"Erza?", said Natsu while Erza just stood there. "You all right?"

"Yes.", she responded calmly. "Just thinking on what he said."

 **Sorry it took so long. I just saw** _ **Avengers: Endgame**_ **and it was awesome. Go see it if you haven't!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It was a bright sunny morning and everyone was still asleep. Flynn was then woken up by a small drop of water. He opened his eyes and saw a angry Maximus standing over him, still wet from yesterday.

"Well, I hope you're here to apologize.", he said in a cocky attitude and went back to sleep.

Rapunzel woke up when Flynn started screaming. She then saw Flynn being dragged away by the foot by Maximus. Rapunzel ran after them, grab Flynn's hand, and started to pull him away from Maximus, but Maximus refused to let go and started pulling his foot away from them.

"Gimmie...him!", she said as she pulled hard to make him let go of Flynn, but Maximus refused.

They both pulled hard until Maximus pulled off Flynn's boot from his foot and making Flynn crashing into Rapunzel. Maximus then got open and charged towards the two.

Rapunzel then ran up to him and started to block his way by waving her hands and blocking his direction.

As she did this, she said, "Wh-wh-whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, boy, easy! Settle down. Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, easy! Easy."

She then smiled at him, which made Maximus surprised.

"That's it!"

He then looked up and saw the chameleon on her head, telling him with a hand gesture to settle down. The horse blinked.

"What the hell is going on?", asked Gajeel as the mages came over to her.

"Isn't that the horse from yesterday?", question Gray.

"Now, sit!"

Maximus was slightly about to sit.

"Sit!", she said demandingly.

He then immediately sit on the ground.

"What?", question Flynn.

"Now drop the boot."

The horse huffed.

"Drop it!"

After a long pause, he then dropped the boot.

"You are such a good boy!", she said as she went up to him and hugged and petted his neck, which made him wag his tail like a dog. "Yes you are. Are you all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?"

The horse nodded with a sad look.

"That's is so honorable!", said Erza as she ran up and hugged the horse.

"Wow, an animal that's just like Erza.", said Happy while the other mages nodded.

"Excuse me?", said Flynn.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?

The horse continued to shake his head while Rapunzel and Erza kept petting him.

"Oh, come on. He's a bad horse!"

"Ohhh. He's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right..." She then looked at his badge while the horse happily looked at her. "Maximus?"

"Wha… You've got to be kidding me."

Maximus then looked at him with an angry look.

"Look, today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you _not_ to get him arrested."

Maximus looked shocked and unsure about Rapunzel's request.

"Just for twenty-four hours, and then you can chase each other to your hearts' content. Okay?"

Maximus and Flynn looked at each other unsurly. Flynn sigh and held out his hand for a truce, Maximus still was unsure about all this and kept looking at him with a scowl.

"And it's also my birthday. Just so you know."

Maximus then huffed after hearing that. He then lifted up his hove, understanding the agreement. Flynn grabbed his hove and the shook on it.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel looked up and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the other Fairy Tail mages running up towards them.

"You're here. And you're okay!"

"Yeah! You too.", said Sora.

When Rapunzel walked up to them, Maximus hit Flynn in his stomach with his hove, making Flynn grunt in pain, hold his breath and collapse on the ground while Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Gajeel laughed at him.

"Natsu! Happy!', shouted a happy Lucy.

Something quickly moved past Lucy and headed straight for Gray.

"Gray-sama!", shouted Juvia as she tackled Gray down to the grown, making him yelp. "Juvia missed you so much. Don't leave Juvia!"

"Get off me!", shouted Gray.

"Looks like someone misses him.", said Donald.

"Look! I made a friend.", said Rapunzel as Maximus came up to the newcomers. "Meet Maximus. You could say Flynn introduced us. And where one goes, the other follows."

Maximus then moved his head close to the group's faces with a serious look, inspecting them if they are trouble while the others looked really uncomfortable, except for Laxus who gave the same look back at him.

"This is Sora, Goofy, Donald, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, and Laxus. They've been helping me. And the people over there were the ones you met yesterday: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Happy, and Lily."

"You are such a handsome horse, Maximus.", said Erza as she hugged him again, making him happy.

"Yup. This horse is definitely like Erza.", said Laxus.

Flynn then got up from the ground and said, "Come on, the Kingdom's not far."

Now that everyone's here, they all continued their journey to the Kingdom.

* * *

"And then a flood of water came and covered the entire area, everyone, including us, were swept along it.", said Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah.", sighed Lucy.

"Whoa! This place is beautiful!", said Rapunzel as they all entered a nice sunny forest clearing with a small river and flowers blooming everywhere.

"Wow, so pretty!", said Wendy.

"How 'bout we stop for a second and enjoy the scenery?". Goofy suggested.

"No.", said Erza. "The clock is ticking."

"Aww.", said Goofy and Rapunzel in disappointment.

After passing the clearing, they entered into a rocky area.

"The Kingdom's not far, but up ahead are tall cliffs. We need to scale these cliffs if we are going to get there.", said Flynn.

"Well, then, let's look for a way up.", said Rapunzel.

"We can use these cliffs to make our way up.", said Juvia as she point at the cliffs.

"Nice idea.", said Gray.

"Yay. Gray-sama praised Juvia!"

The group made up the cliffs and jump from one edge to the other to reach their destination. Rapunzel used her hair to swing from one area to another. On their way, they ran into a group of Heartless. But with everyone together again, they all easily defeated the Heartlesses.

"That was easy.", said Natsu.

"Yeah. I think we're getting the hang of defeating them.", said Gray.

"Yes. But there are still some strong ones out there. Be careful.", said Erza.

They then reached a wildflower clearing. It was mostly a cool shaded area with bushes and trees, but flowers were growing everywhere.

"Oh, look! I see some birds! This way!", said Rapunzel as she ran to a nearby trees with birds on one of the branches. But when she came close to them, the birds flew away to another tree. "Wait! Come back! I must have startled them."

"What's wrong?", asked Happy.

"I wanted to hold the birds, but they flew away."

"We can get them back.", said Happy as he summon his wings. "Come on, Charle."

"Fine.", Charle responded by summoning her wings.

Happy and Charle flew to where the birds are and spoke to them.

"I wonder what they're saying.", said Wendy.

"Who knows.", said Laxus.

"Alright, we're going to bring the birds over slowly, so don't do anything stupid.", said Charle as she and Happy flew over to the group with the birds at a slow pace.

"Here you go.", said Happy as he brought the birds to Rapunzel.

"I've never seen a bird like you.", said Rapunzel as she examine the blue bird. The birds then started to chirp. "Listen. They're singing for us!"

The birds then flew off into a different direction.

"They're almost like bluebirds of happiness."

"Hey, that was my thought when I first met Happy.", said Natsu. "He may be a cat, but he blue and he flies."

"Really? That is so cute!"

"Aye, sir!', said Happy.

"Hey, let's keep going.", said Lucy.

After passing the clearing, they entered into a sunny area filled with wild flowers. Beyond the field was a downhill trail leading deeper into the woods.

"I've never seen so many flowers!', said Rapunzel.

"So lovely!', said Wendy as she pick some flowers.

"A perfect spot for flower picking.", said Charle.

"Yeah. Anyone would love to come here and make some flower crowns.", said Lucy.

"Such a marvelous field.", said Erza.

"It is pretty nice.", said Gray as he picked up a flower."

"Oh, breathtaking.", said an amazed Flynn.

"Hey, check this out!', shouted Natsu.

Gray then handed the flower to Juvia and walked towards Natsu. Juvia blushed and was filled with happiness.

"A flower...from Gray-sama!", Juvia said quietly.

"Come here, Juvia.", said Wendy.

"I think this trail leads to the Kingdom.", said Natsu.

"I guess we got to head down.", said Laxus.

"Last one to slide to the bottom's a rotten egg.", said Goofy as he ran and slide down the mountain with his feat.

"Oh, yeah?", shouted Natsu as he ran after Goofy. Then, everyone then started to do the same thing.

"Yahoo!", shouted Sora.

Lucy, Wendy, Rapunzel, and Juvia were laughing while the boys were fighting on getting there first.

"This is _amazing!_ ", said Rapunzel.

Everyone then stop sliding when they reached a flat area.

"I guess that's it.", said Lily.

"Aww. But is so fun!', said Sora.

"Guys. Look.", said Happy as he point at a large area.

They walked past the bushes and reached a beach area filled with clean water. They also saw a castle and a town from the distance.

"Whoa.", said everyone in amazement.

"I just knew the outside world would be full of amazing things!", said Rapunzel. "And you...you helped me find them. Thank you."

"Hey, guys!", shouted Wendy. "There's a bridge over here that leads to the Kingdom."

"Alright! Festival here we come!", shouted Natsu.

"Aye, sir!", shouted Happy.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The group walked up towards the gates of the Kingdom. Rapunzel was giggly and was jumping up and down like a child. She then faced the group and mouthed _wow_ at them. As they walk, Flynn saw his wanted poster on the bridge. He grabbed it and crumpled it into a ball, Maximus huffed when he saw what Flynn did. Flynn responded by shoving the ball up his mouth, Maximus then spotted it into Flynn's face. Flynn removed paper and started getting into a fight with Maximus but before they could continue, they saw Pascal making eye contact at them.

"Behave yourselves.", said Erza.

Flynn and Maximus immediately stopped fight and stood there, shoving each other as they entered the Kingdom.

"Rapunzel sure looks happy.", said Sora.

"She does.", said Donald.

"Well, her dream's gonna come true.", said Goofy. They're sendin' the lanterns up after dark."

"Cool! We don't wanna miss that!", said Sora.

"We should also keep a lookout for any Heartless or Nobodies so they won't ruin the festival.", said Erza.

"Yes, ma'am!", everyone said.

"But for now, let's enjoy the festival."

"Yeah!", everyone said as they ran into the Kingdom.

* * *

When Rapunzel entered the Kingdom, she saw people walking around carrying baskets, crates, food all around. Shops were open selling fruits, bread, desserts, meat, anf fish.

"Alright, fishies here I come!", shouted Happy as he flew past Rapunzel at max speed.

"Wait up, buddy! I want some meat!", shouted Natsu as he ran after Happy.

"Don't go running off on your own!", shouted Lucy as she ran after the boys.

"Hey, is that a plaza up at the end of the street?", said asked Goofy.

"Let's go see!", said Donald as he and Goofy headed to the plaza.

Rapunzel was about to follow them, but she kept getting bumped into people who are walking around and people were walking on her hair as they walk. Flynn then grabbed her hair off the ground, looking troubled.

"It's going to be difficult with her hair like that.", said Erza.

Flynn then noticed four redhead girls sitting on a fountain, braiding each others hair and laughing. Flynn whistled at them. They then saw Rapunzel's long her and gasped with excitement. The girls separated Rapunzel's hair by four layers and they braided her long hair on the ground by making the layers criss cross each other.

"Those girls really know what they're doing.", said Gajeel.

"It's a natural thing for girls.", said Laxus.

"Erza, are you braiding your hair?", asked Lily when he noticed the braiding patterns on Erza's hair.

"Oh! Um...yes. I needed to look nice for the festival.", she responded with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Gray-sama, let's go find a place to eat.", said Juvia as she dragged Gray to the nearest restaurant, making Gray a little annoyed.

"Wow. Sure is a busy place.", said Sora.

"Looks like they're done.", said Wendy.

They all faced Rapunzel, who's hair is now braided and not dragging everywhere. The girls had put some flowers in her hair to keep the braid still.

Rapunzel twirled around and said, "Thank you."

Flynn smiled. Maximus saw this and made a _You looove her_ look. Flynn then pushed his face away from him.

Rapunzel then grab Flynn's hand and dragged him to the nearest food stand.

"Guess we should explore, too.", said Sora.

"Can you do my hair?", asked Erza to the little girls as her braid was not perfect.

* * *

Everyone had went off on their own in the town. Wendy and Charle went to some stands to get some snacks while the four girls braid Erza's hair. Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily walked around and saw Donald and Goofy hanging around the plaza eating food and watching Rapunzel painting something on the ground. The three of them continued to walk around. Sora was wandering the place, buying snacks and souvenirs. He then made his way back to Erza. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked for a restaurant to eat at. While searching, they picked up some food from the stands and fished at the docks for Happy. They eventually found a restaurant with some food that Natsu really wanted to try.

"You're really enjoying that dish.", said Lucy while she watched Natsu stuffing his face a type of chicken bowl dish while Happy was eating a smoke salmon.

"No duh, this is really good!", said Natsu.

"A place that has raw fish. I'm loving it!", said Happy.

"What's this called again?"

"It's called Bowres: ¼ pound of chicken mixed with 1 cup ale, 1 tsp. Salt, and 1 tsp. Sage.", said the waitress as she came over to the trio's table with more dishes. "Here is Eisands with Otemeale grotes for the lady. Garlic Prime Rib for the young man. And a Bouillabaisse bowl for the blue cat."

"Thank you. This looks really good.", said Lucy.

"Thank ya. We're the best in the Kingdom and it's your lucking day. All the food here is half price since this festival is very important to the Kingdom."

"This might be weird but...do you know what this festival is about? We're travelers so we don't know anything about this Kingdom."

"Travelers, are ye? Well, I'll be happy to tell you the tale of the festival."

"Food and a story. I'm liking this place!", said Natsu as he stuffed his face with some prime rib pieces.

"Aye. It began about 18 years ago, in this very Kingdom. The queen of this Kingdom was about to have a baby, but she then fell ill. The king heard of an ancient golden flower that can cure _any_ disease in the world. The king then ordered his guards to find the flower before it was too late."

"A golden flower?", asked Lucy.

"Aye. It said that the flower came from the Heavens and fell onto Earth. Anyway, the Royal Guards did find the flower and used it to make a special medicine for the queen. The queen drank the medicine and she was strong and healthy like before. The queen then gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with golden hair. After the princess' birth, the king and queen then sent a lantern into the sky in celebration of her birth."

"So this festival is the princess' birthday.", said Lucy.

"She gonna have a great birthday with all these people around.", said Natsu. "Does she come out of her palace and greet the people?"

"Unfortunately, that has never happen."

"Why?"

"Shortly after the princess' birth, someone snuck into the palace were the king and queen were sleeping and kidnap the princess."

"What!?", said Natsu, Lucy, and Happy in shock.

"Why would they do that?", asked Lucy.

"I honestly don't know. In response to this, the king ordered his guards to find the princess. They search far and wide, but to no avail. Hoping to see her again, the king and queen release lanterns into the sky every night on her birthday in hopes that she would see them and return."

"Wow. And she never return since?"

"Aye. But I believe she is out there. Today marks her 18th birthday, which means that she's probably a beautiful young woman."

"I'm sure she is."

"Well that's enough storytelling for today. Hurry up and eat your before it gets cold."

"Here's your change, ma'am."

"Thank ye. Have fun at the festival!", she said as she walked away from the table.

"Natsu. Lucy. Happy."

The three of them turn and saw Gray and Juvia sitting at a nearby table.

"We heard everything from here.", said Gray.

"Why are you here?", asked Happy.

"Its Juvia and Gray-sama's date!", said an excited Juvia.

"Eh!", said a surprise Lucy and Natsu.

"It's not a date!", said Gray.

"So anyway, about what the woman said.", said Lucy.

"Yeah. 'A baby girl with golden hair.' Do you think it has something to do with Rapunzel?"

"I was thinking about it. I mean, a girl who is never been seen by anyone at all and the Kingdom's princess is missing."

"It was just like what Laxus-san said.", said Juvia.

"What did he say?", asked Happy.

"We met Rapunzel-san's mother when we were looking for you. She said she was looking for Rapunzel, but we told her what happen. She then became disgusted after hearing this and decided to look for her by herself. Laxus then said there was something more to that woman."

"Now I'm even more curious."

"Let's go talk to Erza.", said Natsu.

* * *

"How does my hair look?", asked Erza as she showed the others her braided hair with flowers attached to her hair.

"It looks very lovely.", said Wendy.

"Any guy would dance with you with that hairstyle.", said Sora.

"I bought some snacks that we could have.", said Charle, carrying bags of fruits and sweets.

"Thanks!"

"Would the ladies like a slice of Strawberry Cake?", asked a baker as he came up to them, holding a medium sliced Strawberry Cake.

"Yes, please!", said an excited Erza as the baker handed the cake to her. She took a bite and she was full of happiness. "This is the best cake I've tasted!"

"It's yours, free of charge. Enjoy the Festival!", he said as he walked away.

"Erza. Wendy. Sora."

Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus came up to the girls, each one of them holding a plate of cooked food.

"Where did you get that?", asked Erza.

"From a stand.", said Laxus.

"They have really good Kiwi Juice back there.", said Lily.

"You drink Kiwi Juice?", asked Sora.

"Its my favorite."

"Everyone is really active today.", said Wendy.

"Yeah. It makes me wish I would never get tired.", said Sora.

"We hold some festivals in Magnolia.", said Wendy. "You should check them out."

"I will!"

"Hey. We found out what this festival is.", said Gajeel while eating a piece of chicken.

"It's a celebration for the Princess' birthday.", said Lily.

"That's nice.", said Erza. "Was there anything else about today?"

"That's all we got.", said Laxus as he finished the food on his plate.

"Erza!"

They then saw Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Juvia running towards them.

"What is it?", asked Erza.

"Did you _braid_ your hair?", asked Gray.

"Yes. This is a day of celebration."

"Anyway,we found out what this festival is about.", said Lucy.

"It's the princess' birthday, we already explain it", said Laxus.

"Was there anything else that you know about today?", asked Gray.

"No, that was it.", said Charle

"I wonder if the princess will make an appearance at the festival.", said Sora.

"That's the thing. The princess is not here in the Kingdom.", said Juvia

The five of them explain what they heard at the restaurant, making the others shock on what they're hearing.

"So, the princess has never celebrated her birthday.", said Gajeel.

"That is so sad!", said Erza who was about to cry, making everyone give her a weird look.

"But don't you guys think it has something to do with Rapunzel?", asked Lucy.

"You make a good point. Her mother, Gothel, was a little strange.", said Sora.

"This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute.", said Charle.

"We should go talk to the guards about it.", Natsu suggested.

"Yeah, and get arrested after what we did to their captain.", said Gray with an attitude. "Leave the thinking to the grown ups."

Both Natsu and Gray started fighting each other, making the people around the group stare at them.

"Focus!", shouted Erza as she punched both their heads, making them stop.

"Maybe we should talk to Rapunzel about this after the festival.", said Sora.

"Yeah, we really don't want to ruin this for her.", said Happy.

"For now, let's go see her.", said Erza. "Do any of you know where she is?"

"We saw her at the plaza with Donald, Goofy, and Flynn.", said Lily.

"Let's go."

* * *

Flynn was standing in line to get some food while Rapunzel was standing next to them and Donald and Goofy have gone to look for the others. While she was looking, she saw a mother holding a baby and her daughter laying a flower on a memorial of the King and Queen with their baby daughter with long golden hair and bright green eyes.

"It's for the lost princess.", said the girl to the baby.

Rapunzel looked at the princess on the memorial and examine her. _It's strange._ , she thought. _She looks familiar._

She then heard a band playing music next to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She ran after the band and began dancing in the center of the plaza. Everyone started to clap while Flynn and Maximus watched. The rest of the group entered the plaza and saw Rapunzel dancing while others from the crowd join her.

"There she is.", said Sora.

Seeing the group, Rapunzel then said, "C'mon, everyone! Come dance with us!"

"Alright!", said Sora as he went up to a woman and started dancing with her.

"Guess we should join too.", said Lucy as she grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

"Gray-sama, let's go outshine these people with our love!", said Juvia as she dragged a reluctant Gray into the crowd.

"I'm gonna join too.", said Wendy to Charle as she headed into the crowd.

"Charle, will you dance with me?", asked Happy who held out his hand to her.

"Well, I suppose since were both Exceeds.", Charle responded by taking Happy's hand.

"Ready? Let's dance!", said Erza as she requip into a light blue dress.

"Would you like to dance?", asked a man who came up to Erza.

"Yes, I would love to.", Erza responded with a smile as the two headed into the center.

"You're not going to join Gajeel?", asked Lily.

"This is stupid.", Gajeel responded. "I'm just gonna head down to the docks."

"Wait up.", said Lily going after Gajeel. The two of them then headed down to the docks.

Laxus was leaning against the all when a young woman walked up to him.

"Excuse me…", she said nervously. "But, would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure. Got nothing else to do.", he responded.

Everyone was dancing in the square. Maximus pushed Flynn into the center to make him dance. Rapunzel was twirling around the center and grab some people to hold hands with each other and dance in a circle at the center. Natsu hold both Lucy's hands and continued dancing while Happy did the same thing with Charle. Gray and Juvia were doing the same method as Natsu and Lucy and Juvia was enjoying it.

 _Dancing with Gray-sama at a festival is the best thing ever!_ , she thought. A women then came up towards to two for a dance. When she saw the woman, Juvia gave the woman a creepy obsession expression and said, _"Gray-sama is mine!"_ The woman became nervous and backed away, making Gray sigh with annoyance.

"I can't even see straight!", said the man who was dancing with Erza. But instead of dancing, Erza was twirling the man around in a circle.

"You lack the spirit!", said Erza with confidence.

"That poor man.", said Sora while continuing to dance with the lady.

"She's not doing great, huh?", said Goofy who was dancing near Sora.

"She completely sucks at it!", said Donald who was also dancing near Sora.

Rapunzel then went up to Erza and corrected her dancing, making her dance like Natsu and Lucy.

"She fixed her dancing.", said Laxus.

"You're really good.", said the woman that was dancing with Laxus.

"It's really simple."

They dance for a while until sunset. Rapunzel kept twirling in the center until she was caught by Flynn. Everyone clapped at her dancing.

"To the boats!", someone shouted.

Everyone immediately stopped dancing and headed for the docks.

"Guess it's time.", said Flynn.

"Yeah.", said Rapunzel.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

By the time Rapunzel and Flynn were on the boat, it was already dark outside. While Rapunzel and Flynn were on the boat, the rest were sitting on the docks, enjoying the view. Maximus looked at Flynn and Rapunzel with a worried look when Flynn pushed their boat off of the dock.

Seeing the look, Flynn said, "Hey, Max." He then threw a sack of apples in front of Maximus. Maximus looked suspicious. "What? I bought them." After hearing this, Maximus happily ate one of the apples. "Most of them." Maximus immediately stopped chewing looked stun.

"Where are we going?", asked Rapunzel.

"Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat."

"Gray-sama, why didn't you get a boat so you could be with Juvia during the lantern show.", said a sad Juvia.

"Cause I like sitting on the ground while looking at the sky.", Gray responded, making Juvia sigh.

"Hey, guys.", shouted Wendy as she came up to the group with Charle, Erza, and Lucy. "We got some lanterns so that we can all light them."

"This is part of the festival.", said Charle.

"Awsome!", said Natsu as he grabbed one of the lanterns.

"So when can we launch them?", asked Happy.

"From what I heard, the King and Queen are suppose to launch their first, then everyone else launches their's.", Lucy explained.

"C'mon, I want to launch it!", said an impatient Natsu.

* * *

While on the boat, Rapunzel and Flynn were watching the castle, waiting for the first lantern to come out.

Rapunzel then sighed with a sad look. Flynn noticed this and asked her what's wrong.

"I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky.", she said. "What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

Flynn smiled. "It will be."

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream."

They continued to look at the castle until they saw a small light coming from the highest tower in the castle. Rapunzel gasped. She got up and moved to the wooden railing that was sticking out of the boat, making the boat rock a little. She hold onto the railing while she watched in awe, more lights starting to float into the air and lighting the night sky. Soon, lights were covering the entire Kingdom.

* * *

Back at the docks, everyone was watching the lights in awe.

"They're so pretty!", said Wendy.

"Yeah!", said Lucy.

"This is a lovely site.", said Charle.

"It's breathtaking.", said Erza.

"Gray-sama, aren't they beautiful.", said Juvia.

"Yeah.", said Gray as he put his arm around Juvia's shoulder, making her face completely red with happiness.

"This is like the Fantasia Parade in Magnolia.", said Laxus.

"Guess we know why they call it the Lantern Festival.", said Gajeel.

"Agreed.", said Lily. "Anyone who saw this will never forget it."

"Alright! Let's light those lanterns!", said Natsu.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

"Don't burn the entire lantern.", said Donald.

"Shut up!"

"I don't think Natsu would want to do that.", said Goofy.

"You get it."

Natsu then lighted the rings on the lanterns with his finger and gave everyone their own lantern.

"Ready?", asked Sora.

Everyone nodded and lifted their lanterns in the air.

"Sora, take a picture on the Gummiphone.", said Erza.

"Oh, yeah!", said Sora as he grabbed his phone and took a picture of the floating lanterns.

"I bet Rapunzel and Flynn are enjoying the show too.", said Gray.

* * *

Rapunzel was still looking at the lanterns in the sky until Flynn said, "Hey."

She turn and saw Flynn holding two lanterns in each hand. Rapunzel immediately got down and sat in front of Flynn with excitement.

"I have something for you, too.", she said as she pulled out Flynn's bag. Flynn looked surprised. "I should've given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Flynn put the bag down and said, "I'm starting to."

Both of them smiled and lifted their lanterns into the sky. They floated high into the sky until they reached the other lanterns. After looking at the lanterns, Rapunzel and Flynn looked at each other. Flynn then put his hand on Rapunzel's left cheek and brought her closer to him. Before he could bring her closer, Flynn saw the two men from before looking at him, making him worry.

"Is everything alright?", asked Rapunzel.

"Huh? Oh yes.", said Flynn. "Uh, yes of course. I just..."

Flynn then rowed the boat over to a nearby shore and got out of the boat, leaving Rapunzel in it.

"I'm sorry.", said Flynn as he took his bag out of the boat. "Everything is fine. There's...just something I have to take care of."

"Okay.", said an unsure Rapunzel.

"I'll be right back.", he said as he head towards the woods.

Pascal appeared on Rapunzel's shoulder with a worried look.

"It's all right, Pascal.", she said, but then she gave a worried look too.

* * *

In another part of the shore, the two men were sitting on some rocks, sharpening their knives. Flynn the approached them and said, "Ahh, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys. Since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? You gotta be excited about that."

The two men looked unsurprised and kept continuing on their work.

"Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours.", he said as he tossed the bag in front of the two men, making the crown appear out of the bag. "I'll miss you, but I think it's for the...best."

Before he could leave, Flynn bumped into the man with the eye patch that appeared behind him.

"Holding out on us again? Hey, Rider?", asked the man sitting on the rock.

"What?"

"We heard you found something.", said the man as he got up and walked towards Flynn, kicking the crown away. "Something much more valuable than a crown. We want her instead."

"Your not getting her.", said Flynn with an angry look. He then got into a fighting position.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way."

Before the men could attack him, they suddenly floated into the air and crashed into each other really fast and hard. They then fell to the ground and laid unconscious.

"What the?", said a surprised Flynn.

Flynn looked around the area to find the source, but there was nothing. Suddenly, a man wearing a black coat with pink hair approached him.

"Who are you?", Flynn asked cautiously.

Before he could get an answer, a dark aura appeared around Flynn's head, making his vision blurry until he pass out onto the ground.

"You're in the way.", said the man.

* * *

"This is so nice.", said Charle.

"I wish this could last forever.", said Lucy.

"Yeah. But we all have to move on.", said Laxus.

"I bet those two are having a fun time on that boat.", said Natsu.

"Actually, I don't see them.", said Gray.

"What?"

"Where they go?", asked Donald.

"Must be on break.", said Happy.

"Let them have it. It's Rapunzel's special day.", said Sora.

Suddenly, dark portals appeared behind and Reapers appeared from the portal. The group turn and saw them, they all looked annoyed.

"Could you guys have possibly picked a worse time?", said an annoyed Sora.

"I don't think they appreciate the moment, Sora.", said Goofy.

"Not one bit!", said Donald.

"You ruin the moment!", said an angry Juvia.

"It's time for these wet blankets to go!", said Sora as he summon his Keyblade.

"Yeah!", everyone said as they prepared for battle.

They all fought in the Reapers at the docks. No one was out in that area, so no got involved with the fight. Natsu burned the reapers, then Gray froze some of them, and Juvia furiously attack them with the town's water. Eventually, all the Nobodies were all gone.

"We should go find them.", said Erza. "Natsu, you know what to do."

"Yup!", said Natsu as he sniffed the air for Rapunzel and Flynn's scents.

* * *

It was getting foggy out and Rapunzel was leaning against the boat, still waiting for Flynn to return. Suddenly, a figure in the fog was approaching her.

Rapunzel sighed with relief. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me."

But when she got a better view of the figure, it was not Flynn. It was a man with long pink hair and wearing a black coat.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Look.", the man responded when he pointed at the water.

Rapunzel looked and saw a boat heading towards the castle. But when she got a better vision, she became horrified at what she saw as the person on the boat was Flynn steering the wheel on the boat. But what she doesn't see is that Flynn is unconscious and tied to the boat with his hands tied to the wheel and the crown in his hand.

"Eugene?", she said. No one on the boat responded. "Eugene!"

"Oh dear… He's run off with the crown and forgotten you.", said the man.

"No. He wouldn't." Rapunzel then looked back at the boat with doubt.

"Forget Flynn Rider. You know where you belong, and it's not with him. Now…" He then summon the Reaper Nobodies behind Rapunzel.

Seeing them, Rapunzel backed away in fear and started to run away from them. Before she could continue, her hair got caught in a branch, causing her to be pulled back. She then pull her hair out of the branch, but it would not budge. Before she can continue, she heard some grunting noises from behind a boulder.

"Rapunzel!", someone shouted.

"Mother?" Rapunzel slowly approached the area where he met the man and saw Gothel holding a stick with both hands and the Reapers were gone.

"Oh, my precious girl.", said Gothel with great relief.

"Mother.", said Rapunzel as she ran up to Gothel and embrace her in a hug.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?", asked a worried Gothel as she examin Rapunzel.

"Mother, how did you-?"

"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you." She then hugged Rapunzel. "All right, let's go, let's go before they come to."

Before she could leave, Rapunzel looked back at the boat with a sad look. She then looked at her mother, who was waiting for her. She then ran up to her and started to cry.

"You were right, mother.", she said. "You were right about everything."

"I know darling. I know."

They then walked into the woods.

Meanwhile, the boat Flynn was on approached the docks of the Kingdom. Two guards saw the boat and Flynn on it.

"Look!", said one of them. "The crown."

Flynn then started to wake up.

"Rapunzel.", said a tired Flynn. But when he saw the situation he was in, he began to panic. "Rapunzel!"

The guards then approached the boat. Maximus, still on the docks heard Flynn said, "No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait. Guys, guys." Maximus then saw Flynn being taken away by the guards. "Rapunzel!" Maximus then looked out at the water with a worried look.

* * *

"You sure they were here?", asked Donald.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Don't underestimate a Dragon Slayer's nose!", said an annoyed Natsu. "I can smell them here. Along with more scents."

"Someone else was here?", asked Erza.

"Maybe."

"Hey, isn't that Rapunzel?", asked Sora as he saw her and another person walking with her into the woods.

"It is.", said Wendy.

"Wait!", shouted Sora. "Rapunz-"

Sora was then interrupted when Marluxia appeared in front of them.

"You again?", said Natsu, still sounding annoyed.

"Show some decorum.", said Marluxia.

"Marluxia!", said a surprised Sora.

"You met this man too?", asked Erza.

Sora nodded.

"The girl has found her dear mother.", said Marluxia. "You should let them be."

"And why is that?", asked Sora.

"Because Rapunzel is far too important."

"You mind explaining yourself.", Erza said with a serious tone.

"Certainly. Atop her tower, she must remain out of sight and live out her days with Mother Gothel."

"And never see anyone else?", said Goofy.

"But that's like...locking her in some prison!"

"That is _exactly_ what it's like.", said Marluxia. "Rapunzel's hair holds the powerful magic of healing."

"'Healing?' Like my Sky Magic?", asked Wendy.

"Yes. And Mother Gothel wants it for herself. As do others."

Erza then remember what Rapunzel said. _"Mother said when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected."_ Erza then remember the princess' memorial at the Kingdom and took notice of the princess' hair.

"I know who the lost princess is.", she said.

"What?", asked Lucy.

"It was Rapunzel. She was kidnapped by Gothel so she could have her powers."

"But how do you know that?", asked Charle.

"When Lucy told me the waitress' story and seeing the princess' golden hair on the memorial. They both had long golden hair."

"You got it.", said Marluxia. "And, if Mother Gothel's actions will protect Rapunzel, preserve her...then she is doing the Organization a favor."

"What favor?", asked Sora.

"They want her power. Is that it?", asked Gray.

"Let's say she's keeping Rapunzel on the shelf for us.", Marluxia answered. "An extra pawn in case you fail to find the remaining guardians of light, and we have occasion to call on other hearts of light instead. A New Seven Hearts to fill out the ranks."

"'New Seven Hearts'?", question Sora.

"Are they the new Princesses of Hearts?", asked Happy.

"Yes." Marluxia continued. "Seven who inherited the princesses' light after their role was fulfilled."

"I knew something was going on in this world.", said Laxus.

"So, you don't care about her.", said Sora. "You guys just want Rapunzel for your own purposes!" Sora then summon his Keyblade. "Well, you're done here!"

"Keeping her imprison like that.", Erza growled. "You will pay for this!"

Marluxia looked unsurprise. "Hmph. I just knew you would go and make a scene. Very well, then it's lights out for you."

Marluxia lifted his arm and straighten it. Then, a powerful wind came from Marluxia and it hitted Sora in the face. Suddenly, Sora's vision became blurry and he dropped his Keyblade, surprising his friends. He then started to fall to the ground and his vision became black.

"You always were such a sound sleeper."

"Sora!", shouted Natsu, Donald, and Goofy.

"What did you do?", asked Erza demandingly.

"He was in the way. So I put him to sleep.", said Marluxia.

"Damn you!"

Erza summon one of her blades and charged towards Marluxia. Before she could land a hit, Marluxia summon his Scythe and blocked her attack. Seeing his weapon she jumped back towards the group.

"Whoa.", said Donald and Goofy with awe.

"I guess that's your weapon."

"Correct. It's called Graceful Dahlia. I will not let you take her away from us."

"You shouldn't keep your focus on us.", said Gajeel.

"That's right. Flynn will save her!", said Lucy.

"If you're putting high hopes into him, don't bother. He will never reach her.", said Marluxia.

"What did you do to him!?", asked an angry Natsu.

"He is a criminal, is he not? And like all criminals, the deserve to be punished. Flynn Rider is to be hang tomorrow morning."

There was shocked on everyone's faces.

"No way!", said Juvia.

"You bastard!", shouted Natsu.

"I better go guards those two. Good luck on trying to save them.", said Marluxia as he disappeared into a dark corridor.

"Dammit!"

"Great. This one is lying unconscious and Flynn's about to be sentenced to death.", said Gray.

"This is turning into the worst night ever!", said Donald.

"Sora, wake up!", said Goofy as he shook Sora, but he did not wake up.

"It must be a sleep spell.", said Laxus.

"Erza-san, what should we do?", asked Wendy.

"We can't let them win.", said Charle.

"First, we must save Flynn.", said Erza. "If Gothel wanted to use Rapunzel's powers, she would not hurt her."

"But how are we going to get him out?", asked Lily.

Suddenly, a russell came from the bushes. Everyone prepare for battle until Natsu stopped them. Figure came out of the bushes, revealing to be Maximus.

"Maximus!", said a surprised Erza.

Maximus then pointed his snout at the Kingdom and at the forest.

"You want to help us?"

Maximus nodded.

"You really are a noble horse.", she said as she petted him. "Since, Maximus knows the castle, will split into groups. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Happy will rescue Flynn with Maximus."

"You got it!", said Natsu and Gray.

"Wendy, Charle, Donald, and Goofy. Watch over Sora."

"Yes, ma'am!", all of them said.

"The rest of us will go after Rapunzel. Are we ready?"

"Yeah!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Gajeel! Laxus! Do you still have their scents?", asked Erza as their group ran through the forest to find Rapunzel.

"Yup! We're in hot pursuit!", Gajeel.

"It will be easy to rescue her, since Gothel isn't a fighting person when we first met her.", said Laxus.

Suddenly, dozens of Nobodies appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"I guess this is what Marluxia meant by 'guarding' them.", said Lily.

"Get ready, we need to finish this as quickly as possible!", said Erza as she requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

* * *

Flynn was pacing around his jail cell very anxiously. _Dammit, I need to get out of here!_

Flynn then heard the entrance to his cell opening. He turn and saw the captain at the entrance.

"Let's get this over with, Rider.", he said.

"Where are we going?", asked Flynn.

The captain stand in silence. Then Flynn realized where he was going.

"Oh…", he said as he put his hand on his neck.

* * *

Back at the tower, Gothel was undoing Rapunzel's braid while Rapunzel looked down at the floor with a sad look.

"There, it never happened.", said Gothel as she took the last flower out of Rapunzel's hair. She then started to exit Rapunzel's room. "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup."

She then faced Rapunzel, who was still looking sad. Gothel sighed. "I really did try, Rapunzel. I tried to warn you, what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine. It destroys it." She then closed the curtains.

Rapunzel, who had her palms together, open them up and hold the Kingdom's flag in her hand that Flynn gave her during the festival. It was all purple with a golden sun at the center. Pascal came up to her and laid next to her for comfort. She then laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She then noticed something and lifted the flag in the air to examine it. She then put the flag down, got up from her bed, and examine the ceiling really closely. She then saw a golden sun appearing on the ceiling and saw that more suns were appearing too. Eventually, the entire room was covered with golden suns. Rapunzel then remembered a blurry vision of two figures: a man and a woman. She then remember those people were on the princess' memorial. She then remember putting on the crown that Flynn stole from the Kingdom. Rapunzel gasped, lost balance and crashed into her nightstand, breathing hard.

"Rapunzel?", Gothel called. "Rapunzel, what's going on up there?"

She continued to breathe heavily until she got up and headed for the curtains.

"Are you all right?"

Rapunzel open the curtains with both hands and said quietly, "I'm the lost princess."

Gothel sighed with annoyance. "Oh, please, speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"I am the lost princess.", she said louder. "Aren't I?"

There was shock on Gothel's face and she widen her eyes.

"Did I mumble, mother? Or should I even call you that?"

After a short pause, Gothel chuckled and headed towards her. "Oh, Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"It was you!", she said angrily as she pushed Gothel away with her. "It was all, you."

Gothel's expression darkened. "Everything I did was to protect you."

Rapunzel angrily pushed her aside went down the stairs.

"Rapunzel."

"I spent my entire life, hiding from people who would use me for my power."

"Rapunzel!"

"And I should have been hiding. From you."

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you."

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal, is to be hanged for his crimes."

Rapunzel gasped. "No."

"Now, now. It's all right. Listen to me.", said Gothel in a gentle voice. "All of this is as it should be." She then was about to place her hand on Rapunzel's head.

But before she could, Rapunzel grabbed Gothel's wrist and held a firm grip of it.

"No! You were wrong about the world." Gothel struggled to make her let go of her wrist, but Rapunzel refused to let go. "And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair, again!"

Rapunzel todd her at a nearby table, making it fall and crashing on the floor with broken glass scatter in that area. Rapunzel the walked away.

"You want me to be the bad guy?", said Gothel in a dark tone as a dark aura was circling around her body. "Fine. Now I'm the bad, guy."

* * *

Flynn, with his hands bound, was escorted by two guards to the execution stand. As they walked, Flynn notice the two men from before sitting in their cells. Flynn then butt headed two of the guards in angry, went up to their cell and grabbed one of them by the collar.

"How did you know about her?", he demandingly asked. "Tell me, now!"

"It wasn't us.", said the man nervously. "It was the old lady."

"'Old lady'?"

Flynn was then grabbed by the two guards and they forced him to continue on.

"Wait, no, wait! You don't understand, she's in trouble. Wait!"

Flynn continue to struggle out of the guards grasp as they made their way to the execution platform. As they made their way to the entrance, Flynn notice a tiny unicorn toy on a window and looked curious. Suddenly, all the doors in the hall were immediately shut and locked, leaving the guards and Flynn in the hallway.

"What's this?", asked the guard. He then banged on the door hard. "Open up."

The small window on the door open, revealing the old man from the Snuggly Duckling.

"What's the password?", he asked (still drunk).

"You gotta say it!", said Happy as he flew next to the old man.

"What?", question the guard.

"Nope.", chuckled the old man.

"Open this door!"

"Not even close."

"It's really not.", said Happy.

"You have three seconds!", said the captain. "One…"

When no one was looking hook appeared behind a guard and took him away from Flynn. Both Flynn and the other guard took noticed.

"Two…"

Before the other guard can speak, he was suddenly grabbed by someone.

"Three…"

The captain turned and saw Flynn alone in the hallway with a shrug. The captain looked stunned. The door behind him then open. A man wearing a armor helmet appeared and hit the captain with a frying pan, knocking him out.

"Frying pans. Who knew, right?", said a relief Flynn.

"How was prison, buddy?", asked Natsu as he came from the door.

"Not now, Natsu. ", said Lucy. "We got company."

The door at the other end of the hallway burst open and guard came running in. Everyone then headed for the side exit and ran fast in the castle. Before they could catch up, the guards were stopped by a mine who was imagining he was trapped behind a wall, making the guards stare at him in confusion. The mine then looked at another hallway. The guards turn and saw the large man charging at them with a battle cry. The guards scream as the man plowed them, making the mine to give a shocking expression.

Natsu laughed hard. "That was pretty funny!"

"Come on!", said Happy.

Flynn, the men, and the mages made it outside into the courtyard where they saw dozens of palace guards coming after them.

"Get out of the way!", shouted Natsu as he blasted fire from his hands at the guards, crashing them into the wall.

"You're not stopping us!", said Gray as he fired ice lances at the guards.

" **Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"**

"Virgo stop those guards!", Lucy commanded.

"Yes, of course!", Virgo responded as she dug holes under the guards' feet, making them crash into the holes.

The hook man then placed Flynn on a cart and said, "Head down?"

"Head down.", Flynn repeated as he put his head down..

"Arms in?"

"Arms in."

"Knees apart?"

"Knees apart. Knees apart? Why do I knees to keep my knees apar..."

The large man jumped into the air and landed on the cart, launching a screaming Flynn into the air and landed on Maximus outside of the courtyard.

"Max. You brought them here?"

Maximus smiled.

"We kinda help.", said Juvia as the other mages join her.

"Yeah. You are our friend.", said Gray,

"Thank you."

He shrugged.

"No really, thank you. Uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just misunderstanding one another. And we're really just."

"Hey, we're still in big trouble!", said an impatient Lucy.

"Yeah your right. We should go."

* * *

"He's still not waking up!", said Wendy. "I'm sorry. I don't know any spells that can undo sleep magic."

"C'mon, Wendy. There's gotta be somethin'!", said a worried Goofy.

"Wendy is not an expert on sleep magic!", said Charle.

"Then what do we do?", asked Donald.

They then heard some hard pounding on the ground. They turn and saw Flynn riding Maximus while Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Happy ran after them.

"Whoa, Max!", said Flynn as he made him stop. "Whoa, boy."

"You're all right?", asked Donald.

"Yup. Piece of cake!", said Natsu.

"Sora-san still hasn't woken up?", asked Juvia.

"Is Sora okay?", asked Flynn.

"We don't know.", said Donald.

Goofy explained. "We keep callin' his name and shakin' him, but he won't open his eyes."

"Sora!"

"Wake up!"

"Hmm… Unresponsive sidekick…", said Flynn.

"No duh!", said Gray. "And would you stop saying sidekicks!"

"Now's not the time!", said Donald.

"Wait a minute. I know how to fix this!", said Flynn

"How?", asked Happy.

"Max, give him a wash!"

Maximus then went up to Sora and licked his face. Sora then let out a grone and open his eyes. He saw Maximus over him while Donald and Goofy came up to him.

"Sora!", they both said with relief.

"Well, that did the trick.", said Flynn. "Nice work, Max!"

"Wow, we're idiots.", said Gray.

"Huh? How did I end up…", question Sora as he got up, still feeling tired. Sora then remember what happen. "Oh no! Flynn, Rapunzel's being held prisoner!"

"That's right. In her mother's tower.", said Flynn. "This calls for a rescue. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!", said Sora as Flynn grabbed his hand and pulled him onto Maximus.

Donald and Goofy hopped on as well, putting too much weight on Maximus and making him slide down a little.

"One of you get off.", said Charle.

But Maximus then lifted the four up with a hard force.

"That is one hard core horse.", said Happy

"Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily have already gone ahead.", said Lucy. "They're probably fighting Nobodies, according to what Marluxia said."

"Don't want to keep them waiting, right?", said Natsu.

Flynn smiled. "Right. Let's go, Max."

Maximus then lifted his two hooves in the air and galloped into the forest.

" **Vernier!"**

Wendy cast her Sky Magic on the rest of her friends and they all ran at a fast speed.

They continued into the forest until more Nobodies appeared in front of them. Flynn immediately stopped Maximus.

"Juvia thought they defeated them?", said Juvia.

"Man, they're persintant!", said an annoyed Gray.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got off of Maximus and summon their weapons.

"We'll take it from here, Flynn. Go help Rapunzel.", said Sora

"Thanks!", said Flynn as he and Maximus went on ahead.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Natsu eliminated some of the Nobodies while Sora slashed through the non burnt ones.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

Gray fired some ice lances at some Dusks.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Wendy blasted Wind at Lucy, who was in Cancer Form. It pushed her towards some Reapers and Lucy sliced them when she came close.

" **Water Nebula!"**

" **Water!"**

Juvia and Sora blasted a strong column of water and destroyed all of the Nobodies in the area.

"I guess that's it.", said Donald.

"C'mon. We need to get to the tower!", said Sora.

"Right!"

* * *

"Erza!", shouted Flynn as he saw Erza slicing through a Nobody.

"Flynn! It's good to see that you're alright. We cleared a path for you!", said Erza when saw him.

"These pest are still coming!", said Gajeel.

"We'll prevent them from getting in your way!", said Laxus.

"Thanks!", said Flynn as he road into the secret passage into Rapunzel's tower.

" **Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Erza and Gajeel sliced through some Nobodies. While Laxus punched a Reaper and Lily stabbed another with his sword. Another Reaper appeared behind her. But before it could attack her, Sora sliced through it.

"Sora!", said a surprised Erza.

"I thought you said you were taking care of these guys.", said Natsu.

"Well excuse us if they keep reappearing.", said an annoyed Gajeel.

"Stop it!", said Lucy "We gotta save Rapunzel!"

"Right.", said Erza. "Let's go!"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Flynn climbed onto Rapunzel's hair to reach her window. When he got there, he said, "Rapunzel! I thought I'd never see you agains."

But when he saw Rapunzel, her hands were bound behind her back with chains and she saw a cloth gag covering her mouth. She tried to tell him something, but all she could make was muffle sounds. Gothel then appeared behind Flynn and stabbed him in the back with a dagger. He grunted in pain and collapsed on the floor while Rapunzel screeched in horror.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel.", said Gothel in a dark tone while blood dripped from Flynn's wound. "Oh don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." She then walked pass Rapunzel while she struggled to reach him. Gothel grabbed the chains that bind her and pull them, making Rapunzel being pull towards Gothel. "And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you, again."

Pascal ran up to Gothel and grabbed onto her dress with his mouth, Seeing this, Gothel kicked Pascal away from her and he landed on the floor. "Rapunzel, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!"

The cloth gag came off of her mouth and she said, "No! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! But...if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No!", said Flynn weakly as he struggled to get up. "No, Rapunzel…"

"I'll never run...I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him...and you and I will be together-forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just...let me heal him."

Listening to her request, Gothel removed the chains on Rapunzel's wrist and put them on Flynn. She then lean him against a wood pillar.

"In case you get any ideas about following us.", said Gothel.

Rapunzel then ran up to Flynn and said, "Eu...Eugene!" She then touched his wound and let out a small yell. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is gonna be okay, though." She then grab a piece of her hair and was about to place it on Flynn's wound.

"No...Rapunzel…", said Flynn as he put his hand on her hair.

"I promise. You have to trust me."

"No! I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die."

"But if you do this… but if you do this, then you will die."

"Hey. It's gonna be all right."

"Rapunzel… Wait." Flynn put his right hand on Rapunzel's cheek for comfort. Both of them smiled and they were about to embrace each other. But, Flynn grabbed the back of Rapunzel's with his right hand, grabbed a piece of broken glass with his left, and cut her hair. Flynn's hand collapsed onto the floor and let go of the glass.

"Eugene, what-", said a surprised Rapunzel as the top of her head turn dark brown.

"No!", said a horrified Gothel.

Rapunzel examine her hair and saw it was turning dark brown from where it has been cut to the end of the hair. Gothel desperately grabbed the pieces of hair that was still blond but they too started to turn color.

"Oh no. No… What have you done?" Gothel looked at her hand and saw that it was turning pale and wrinkly, along with her entire body. Her hair then changed from black to white. "What have you _done?!_ ", she said furiously.

She then collapsed and crawled to the broken mirror table, where she saw her transformation. Horrified, she covered her entire face with her hood and began to walk backwards towards the window. Pascal grabbed a piece of Rapunzel's hair that was near the window and pulled it, which Gothel tripped on. Rapunzel was about to grab her, but she had already fallen out of the window.

* * *

Gothel scream when she came out of the window.

"What is that?", asked Natsu as the group ran towards the tower.

"Is that...Gothel?", question Lucy.

"Somebody catch her!", said Erza.

Distance from the tower, Marluxia watched as Gothel continued to fall.

"Fallen to darkness…", he said. "We can't allow her near our pure light now. Her presence would only cast a pall over it."

Marluxia swung his right arm and white thorns wrapped around his arm. Gothel's body stopped in the air and was surrounded by pink rose petals.

"Rose petals?", question Gajeel.

Suddenly, darkness exploded from her body and created an orb of darkness.

"What's happening to her?", asked a worried Wendy.

Branches then came out of the orb and landed in front of the group. The orb disappeared, revealing to be a monster tree Heartless.

"She turn into a Heartless!", said Sora.

"And I think I know who did it.", said Erza as she saw Marluxia entering a dark corridor.

"Look out!", shouted Lucy as the Heartless swung it's fist towards the group. They all dodged before it could hit them.

"What happen up there?", asked Sora.

"I don't know, but we have to stop that Heartless.", said Donald.

The Heartless continue to smash it's fists near the group, but they kept on dodging.

"This is getting annoying!", said Juvia.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu blasted fire from his mouth and burnt one of the arms.

"Got him!"

"Destroy the arms!", shouted Erza.

" **Ice-Make: Cannon!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

" **Sagittarius Form! Star Shot!"**

Gray, Wendy, and Lucy destroyed the remaining arms with their attacks.

"Sora, now!"

Donald fired a freezing spell at the Heartless and Goofy threw his shield and hit the Heartless with it. Sora then charged at it and sliced it.

"Alright!", said Gajeel.

Suddenly, flowers appeared next to everyone in the area without them noticing. Thorns then came from the flowers and wrapped around everyone.  
"What the hell?", question Sora.  
"Where did they come from?", asked Laxus.

Black birds then came from the Heartless' mouth and flew straight at everyone, hitting them with their bodies and making them collapse onto the ground.

"We gotta get out of this!", said Lucy as she struggled to get loose.

The Heartless then charged at the group and plowed them over, freeing them but flown into the air. Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Juvia, Donald, and Goofy crashed into a wall while the rest landed on the ground.

"Dammit!", shouted Natsu.

The Heartless then made its way up to Rapunzel's tower and summon cages thorn around everyone.

"You guys!", shouted Sora.

It then launched bombs into the air landed near everyone, making them yell in pain and covering the area in black smoke. The Heartless stopped its attack. It then saw a figure rising from the smoke. It was Erza in her Black Wing Armor, carrying Sora. The two of them charged at the monster in the air. The Heartless fired the black birds again, but they easily dodged the two.

"You are going to pay for what you did here!", said Erza.

She then threw Sora at the Heartless and sliced it Knocking off the tower.

" **Moon Flash!"**

Erza rushes past the Heartless and slashed it in a cross pattern. Making it disappear in the area.

The thorns disappeared as well, freeing the others.

"I wanted to finish it!", said an annoyed Natsu.

"Shut up!", said Lucy.

"We'll go check on them.", said Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy ran towards the tower.

* * *

"Don't go.", said a crying Rapunzel as she grabbed Flynn's face. "Stay with me, Eugene."

Rapunzel grabbed Flynn's hand and put it on her head. She then desperately sang her song, but her hair was not glowing.

Flynn them open his eyes and weakly said, "Rapunzel. Hey. Rapunzel."

"What?"

"Rapunzel… You were my new dream."

"And you were mine."

Flynn slowly closed his eyes and collapsed in Rapunzel's arms. A flood of tears rain down on Rapunzel's face. Sora then appeared from the window and saw, in shock, what happen. Donald and Goofy saw this as well. The three of them became sad and grieved with Rapunzel.

"Get Wendy up here, now!", shouted Sora.

"What happened?", asked Wendy.

"Flynn's hurt really bad. Use your healing magic!"

"Ok!", said Wendy as Charle carried her to the window.

Before Wendy could do anything, Rapunzel continued singing her song. Once she finished, a tear fell onto Flynn's face. The tear then started to glow and disappeared. Everyone then notice that Flynn's wound started to glow, surprising everyone. Golden lights spread from Flynn's body and lighted up the room.

"Amazing.", said Wendy.

"Is this the flower's power?", asked Charle.

"What's happening?", asked Erza as Lily carried her into the window. "What is this?"

The light then return to Flynn's wound and disappeared. Flynn slowly open his eyes and said, "Rapunzel…"

Rapunzel's face was filled with relief. "Eugene."

"Did I ever tell you...I've got a thing for brunettes?", he said with a smile.

"Eugene!", she said as she embraced him with a hug.

"We did it!", shouted Sora.

Hearing this, everyone outside cheered and hugged each other.

"You two alright?", asked Erza.

"Yes.", the two of them said with joy.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside Rapunzel's tower.

"Wow, Rapunzel! You're finally gonna get to see your real home.", said Sora.

"I know! I mean...I can't believe it.", she said with excitement. "I can finally be with my real family! I couldn't have done it without your help."

"You're welcome.", said Donald.

"Well, from where I'm standing, the Kingdom couldn't ask for a better princess.", said Flynn. "And I couldn't have asked for better sidekicks! Thanks."

"Stop calling us that!", said an annoyed Natsu.

"Yes, thank you so much. Especially you, Erza.", said Rapunzel.

"Me?", said a surprised Erza.

"Your kind words and bravery helped on my journey. You are a really good role model."

"Oh! Uh…thank you.", she said as she blushed.

"Happily ever after.", said Donald with satisfaction while Sora nodded.

"Now Flynn, you and Maximus play nice.", said Goofy.

"Yeah, don't go killing each other.", said Gray.

"Fine.", said Flynn.

Rapunzel grabbed Flynn's hand and the two of them smiled.

"You're gonna be great.", said Sora.

Both of them looked at him with confusion.

"We haven't seen the guy controlling the monsters in a while, so that's one less worry."

"But there's still a chance that he might be around here somewhere.", Goofy added.

"We're gonna look for that pink bastard and take him down!", said a determine Natsu.

"Ok.", said Flynn.

"If he comes back and tries to bother Rapunzel again, then Flynn will keep her safe.", said Sora. "And we won't be far behind."

"Come on.", said Donald. "Rapunzel's the tough one, if you ask me."

"He makes a fair point.", said Happy.

"True.", said Flynn. "But nevertheless, I won't let her out of my sight."

"Now that's loyalty.", said Laxus.

"Oh… Eugene.", said Rapunzel in a sweet tone.

"'Eugene'?", question Sora.

"Oh! That's my real name. Eugene Fitzherbert. That's right. I never told you guys."

"That's different.", said Donald.

"I like it.", said Erza.

"Yeah, that's a really nice name.", said Lucy.

"I think it's a great name!", said Goofy.

"Me too.", said Sora. "Nice to re-meet you, Eugene."

"Hey! I thought I was the only one you were going to tell.", said an annoyed Rapunzel.

"Don't worry.", said Eugene. "I've saved plenty of Fitzherbert-y secrets just for you."

"Really?"

"Hey! What are you two lovebirds talking about?", asked a suspicious Sora, surprising Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Nothing!", said a nervous Eugene.

Rapunzel laughed. "Nothing."

"Hey, you can tell us!", Donald said demandingly.

"Yeah, it's not nice to keep secrets.", said Goofy.

"Tell us!", said a demanding Natsu.

"This one is none of your business.", said Flynn.

Sora chuckled. "Maximus, get him!"

Listening to Sora, Maximus stared directly at his face. Pascal then jumped onto Eugene's shoulder and stuck his tongue in his ear, surprising him.

"You have got to be kidding me!", said an annoyed Flynn as he covered his ear while everyone laughed.

* * *

In another area of the Kingdom, Maleficent and Pete were standing over a cliff near the river, looking annoyed.

" _Another_ world where we got doodly-squat.", said Pete. "You sure this box thingy's even real?"

"Yes.", Maleficent responded calmly.

"Yeah, and just how do you know that?"

"It is etched."

Maleficent then walked away.

"It's what?", asked a confused Pete.

"Come with me.", she said as she summon a dark corridor.

"Where to? Those bozos ain't gonna help us. Sora's sure not lookin' for the box."

"Who said anything about following them?"

She then entered the corridor, along with an annoyed Pete.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

In Radiant Garden, Riku, Mickey, and the Earth Land mages were talking to Ienzo, Levy, the Raijin Tribe, Aeleus, and Dilan.

"What?! We're too late?", said a surprised Mickey.

"Yes. Even would know all about the replicas from his time as Vexen in the Organization.", said Ienzo. "He was recompleted like the rest of us."

"But he didn't regain consciousness like Dilan did.", said Aeleus.

"After Lea left, he must have woken and taken his leave."

"Or he could have been kidnaped."

Everyone turn and saw two figures entering the room: Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna, mages of Mermaid Heel.

"Kagura. Millianna. I thought you two went into town to get some more supplies.", said Dilan.

"The other members are doing it.", said Millianna. "Jet and Droy are guarding the front gate."

"Alright."

Kagura then saw Jellal. Both of them stared at each other with a calm expression on their faces, making the entire room uncomfortably silent.

"What's with them?", whispered Aeleus to Dilan.  
"I don't know.", he answered.

But they then smiled at each other.

"Kagura.", said Jellal.

"Jellal.", said Kagura.

"How is guarding the palace?"

"So far no suspicious activities. How is your journey."

"We're still working on finding the Keyblade Wielders."

There was a pause until Riku went up to her and said, "My name is Riku. I'm-"

"I know who you are and what you are doing.", Kagura interrupted. "Ienzo told me. I heard you're really good with the Keyblade."

"Yes."

"For some reason, you remind me of myself."

"Really?"

"Yes. I hope you take care of the Organization."  
"Yeah."

"Meow!", said an excited Millianna. "A mousey!"

She then grabbed Mickey and hugged him tight.

"Your squeezing me!", said an uncomfortable Mickey.

"Look at the big mouse!"

"Millianna, put him down.", said Kagura.

"Alright.", said a disappointed Millianna as she put Mickey down, who was a little dizzy.

"To go back what you said, Kagura. I don't think he was kidnapped.", said Fried. "Where would the kidnappers have gone in this world."

"He has a point. Aeleus and Dilan went out and turned the whole town upside down to try and find him.", said Ienzo.

"And you didn't find him?", asked Yukino.

"Nothing.", answered Aeleus.

"That's no good.", said a disappointed Mickey.

"What about his research?", asked Riku.

"Unfortunately, his work on the replicas was incomplete. There may still be documents around, but all of them from well before he made any significant progress."

"Do you have any idea where he might go?", asked Mickey.

"There's no place that he could go now that he's human. He has no means of leaving this world."

"The dark corridors-"

"Are beyond his faculties and mine now."

"So he left to complete his research?", question Minerva.

Riku then spoke up. "Let's go back to what Kagura said before. What if Even was taken? Because the Organization has tactical members to get him."

"Of course!", said Mickey. "The Organization could also use the replicas!"

"To fill out their ranks.", said Jellal.

"We'd better go tell Master Yen Sid. And Sora, and the others, too!"

* * *

The entire area was rock. No grass, no trees, not anything. Thirteen rock pillars were standing tall in the rocky area. On one of them was Saix, a member of the Organization and another black hooded figure.

"Humanity is a precious gift.", said Saix. "And yet you desire to return to the Organization?"

"Oh, yes...of course.", said the hooded figure. "One eradication at Axel's hands was enough to learn where _not_ to place my trust.

"He gave you a second lease on life."

"He ripped me away from the one thing I care about. I don't require humanity. Give me my research. I must see it to fruition, no matter the cost."

"The replicas."

"Yes. Soon they will replace, not just replicate. Given a heart, they can become just as real as any human."

Saix smiled. "What excellent tidings. I would hate to think we invited you back into our ranks only for you to fail to deliver our final vessel...Vexen."

The hooded man removed his hood, revealing to be Even's Nobody, Vexen. He smirked and chuckled.

* * *

Back in the forest, Kairi, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Lea, Elfman, and Lyon were all sitting down have a lunch break.

"So, Natsu just goes around destroying public property?", asked Lea.

"Yeah, that's our Natsu.", said Mirajane.

"The only thing he knows is destroying things.", said Cana who is still drinking.

"How can you drink all that?", asked Lea as he pointing at the piles of empty barrels.

"Don't worry about it, that's how she is.", said Lisanna.

"Hey, Mira? That magic energy you guys use in your world, what was it called again?", asked Kairi.

"Ethernano?", said Mirajane.

"Yeah, I was wonder what would happen if our Keyblades absorb any Ethernano."

"We could give it a try.", said Lisanna.

"Speaking of, where's that other guy?", asked Lea. "Mest was it?"

"He said he had some business to take care of.", said Lyon. "So he left the forest."

"Will he come back?", asked Kairi.

"Don't know.", answered Elfman. "But whatever he's doing, I hope it's manly!"

"You gotta stop saying that.", sighed Lea while everyone laughed.

* * *

Back in Earth Land, Makarov left the guild to meet with the members of the Magic Council to finalize a plan to deal with the Organization. Magic Council contacted Makarov since he was the one who met Sora on the day the Heartless attack Magnolia. He also brought Macao to help him get around. When the two entered the council room, they were greeted by two of the council members, Jura Neekis and Warrod Sequen.

"Ah, Makarov-dono.", said Jura with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to get some fresh air once in a while.", said Makarov. "Macao, you can leave. I'll be with them."

"Alright, Master.", said Macao as he exited the room.

"And find some good beer!"

"How is everyone at the guild doing?", asked Warrod while he was watering the plants.

"Alright. Most of them have gone with the Keyblade Wielders while some stayed behind to defeat the Heartlesses that are wandering around Earth Land."

"Yes. Those ferocious monsters that are wreaking havoc everywhere.", said Jura. "Everyone in Fiore are in a panic and refused to leave their homes, for fear of being attack. We've sent some Rune Knights to defend the towns, but even they have trouble defeating them. We tried to look for some information about them, but all that we could find was a history book called 'The Age of Fairy Tales' and the book is so beaten up that you could barely read it."

 _If Mavis was here, she would devise a plan to defeat them._ , Warrod thought.

"We have to do something to defeat those monsters."

Everyone then saw another council member entering the room, Wolfheim.

"Wolfheim, you made it.", said Warrod with a smile.

"How could you water plants at time like this?", asked an annoyed Wolfheim. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, Wolfheim. Your name is still bazaar, even when I say it.", said Warrod. He then laughed. "Just joking."

"Damn you!", said an angry Wolfheim as he then transform into his beast form.

"Wolfheim! Don't do this!", said a worried Jura.

"I'm already broken as it is, I can't get even more beaten up!", said a fearful Makarov.

"Stop! Enough of this!"

They all saw the last council member enter the room, Draculos Hyberion.

"I apologies for the delay.", said Draculos. "But now is not the time to fight among ourselves. We have pressing matters to discuss."

Wolfheim deactivated his transformation while Makarov and Jura sighed with relief.

"It's good to see that you are here, Master Makarov. I guess you know why you are here."

"It's because our guild was the first to discover what the monsters are and who was behind the attacks."

"That's part of it. You said you got this information from the boy that wields a Keyblade?"

"Yes. Sora said that Master Xehanort is gathering his members so that they will clash with his friends. He has already declared war on them."

"How can you trust him?", asked Wolfheim.

"The kid just save Magnolia and I didn't sense any dark magic from his weapon. I believe him."

"Since this Master Xehanort is the one who is causing destruction to our world, we have no choice but to go to war.", said Draculos. "I wish there was a peaceful manner to this, but it seems that they aren't the types to negotiate."

"How strong are their members?", asked Jura.

Makarov explained. "I don't. They must have the same strength as the Spriggan Twelve, since my brats had a tough time defeating their monsters. They have thirteen members, that is the same number of Spriggan Twelve members if you add Zeref."

"If we have to fight them, I hope it would end up better than when we all have to fight God Serena.", said an ashamed Wolfheim.

"We need to find a way to counter them.", said Warrod.

"Your right. Which brings me to why I called you in today.", said Draculos. "There is a man here that is agreeing to give us information on how to fight them. He said he knows the boy."

"Is this man from another world?", asked Jura.

"Yes. May I present Master Yen Sid of the Mysterious Towers."

They all saw Yen Sid enter the room. Everyone had a serious look on their faces.

"Greetings.", said Yen Sid. "I take it you are Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild and the rest of you are the members of the Magic Council."

"You said you have information for us about Organization XIII?", asked Wolfheim.

"Yes. I'll give you everything."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

It was night out and the group was walking in a large area with a large building in front of them and a city behind them.

None of them notice, but their appearance have drastically change when they arrived. Sora has pale blue fur, his ears are larger and pointed, his fingers end in black claws, his legs become somewhat canine in structure, with three-clawed feet and has a small canine tail. Donald is a featherless cyclopic form with light blue skin, has a single blue eye at the center of his face under two small protrusions, has four fangs on his duckbill, has two small horns on his head, his hands and feet bear gray claws on the fingers on and toes, he has a small lavender spike tail, and has two bat-like purple wings. Goofy has aqua-green skin, his forearms and calves are enlarged and spotted with irregular shapes of a slightly darker color, he has gray claws on his fingers and toes, his eyes are now raised off his head, his right eye is blue and his left eye is red, his nose has become pointed, and he no longer has ears, though has two small tentacle-like protrusions from the back of his head, which fade from aqua to purple. Natsu hands and feet were black claws than spread to the elbows and knees while the rest of his body was covered with dragon scales, he had horns coming from his mouth, his fangs have grown, and has small red dragon wings on his back. Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus had the appearance of a dragon with sharp fangs coming from their mouths, horns coming out of their heads, dragon scales on their entire bodies, and, like Natsu, they also have small dragon wings on their backs. Wendy had blue dragon scales, Gajeel had silver scales, and Laxus had yellow dragon scales. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza still kept their appearance but their skin is now covered with fur. Pink fur for Lucy, blue fur for Juvia, and red fury for Erza and each one of them have sharpen claws. Gray hands and feet were also black claws, his skin turned icy blue, and has horns coming out of his head. Happy, Lily, and Charle's ears were replace with horns, their claws have grown into monster claws, and their fangs have grown.

When they all notice each other, they all jumped back in shock and prepared for battle.  
"When did monsters showed up?", asked a scared Lucy.

"Wha…?", question a surprised Sora. "D-Donald… Goofy… Guys… Why do you guys look like monsters?"

"What?!", said a shock Lucy, Wendy, Charle, and Juvia as they examine their bodies. The girls felt morify by their new appearance.

"You do too!", said Donald.

"Well, ya both scared me.", said Goofy.

"I was about to cut you up.", said Erza.

Everyone lowered their guard and examine themselves.

"Seriously?", said Sora. "Is _this_ how we blend in here?"

"That's right. It's about time you caught on.", said Donald.

"So this is your fault!", said an angry Lucy and Juvia as they both punched Donald.

"After what happened in Woody and Buzz's world, we still have to follow that stupid order!", said Lucy.

"Change Juvis back!", said a crying Juvia Juvia as she shook Donald really hard, making him dizzy. "Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to see her like this!"

"I don't care what you look like.", sighed Gray. "I still feel a little weird, but I'll get used to it."

"It's the Order, get used to it!", said a dizzy Donald. Juvia then dropped him out of sadness.

"I can't be I have to look like this!", said a crying Wendy.  
"I know this is about the order, but this is ridiculous!", said Charle.

"Ridiculous or not, this is how everyone in this world is like.", said Erza. "We just have to accept it."

"Ok…", said the girls in a sad tone.

"I don't mind.", said Natsu. "People call me a monster all the time and I don't care."

"You only care about winning.", said Laxus. He then looked at himself again. "Since I'm a Dragon Slayer, this look makes sense."

"I agree with Salamander, I'm liking this look.", said Gajeel.

"Hey, look.", said Happy. "I'm a kitty monster!"

""I can see your having fun.", said Lily. "I can't believe I'm a monster…"

"Could you guys take a few steps back?", asked Sora. "You're givin' me the heebie-jeebies."

" _You_ take a step back!", said an annoyed Donald.

"Come on, I think our new look could turn out to be lots of fun!", said Goofy.

"Wonder what kind of weirdoes live here…", said Sora as he examine the area.

"If we look like monsters, then monsters live here.", said Natsu. "That means there are monsters to fight!"

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

The three of them walked towards a building that was in front of them.

"Who'd a thunk he'd get so creeped out?", whispered Goofy to Donald which made him chuckled. Lucy responded by kicking his back, making him crash into the ground and grunting annoyingly.

The three of them came towards the sign on the building and read it.

"It says, 'We Scare Because We Care'?", question Sora.

"That's odd.", said Donald as everyone else came up.

"What kind of slogan is that?", asked Charle.

"It doesn't sound very caring.", said Goofy.

"Do they hunt people and scare them?", question Lucy.

"Whatever it is, they could be trouble.", said Erza.

"We'd better investigate.", said Sora.

They all nodded and headed into the building. The building they entered was a large blue lobby, with a front desk on the other side of the room and the ceiling was covered with the worlds map. When they entered the building, they saw in shock, a large blue cat like monster with horns, yelling _wee_ and holding small human girl (Who's laughing) while a green sphere monster with arms, legs, and one eye watched with a smile.

"Oh no!", said a worried Sora.

"I knew it! Trouble!", said Natsu. "Happy, let's take them out!"

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

"Hold one, Natsu-san!", said Wendy as she stopped Natsu and Happy. "We might accidently hurt the girl."

The little girl then saw the group behind the blue monster and said while pointing at the group, "Boo!"

The blue cat turned and saw the group. "Hmm? I wonder who those guys are.", he said.

"What?!", yelled the green monster in shock. "Careful, Sulley. If they see the K-I-D…"

"It's fine. We got nothing to hide."

"But you're the CEO! You set the example."

The blue monster responded with a shrug and put the girl down.

The green monster ran up to the group in fear and said, "Guys! Guys, it's not what it looks like"

"Then what is it?", asked Gajeel.

"Okay, listen. That kid over there just popped out of nowhere! We gotta call the CDA. Uh..."

The group still had trouble believing him while he explained his situation and some of them crossed their arms and others put their hands on their hips.

"It's a...uh… Oh yeah, a code 835!"

After he finished talking, Sora pointed his Keyblade at the monster and asked demandingly, "Are you trying to scare that little girl?"

"Hold on.", said a quiet Wendy, but no one heard here.

"Yes!", he said calmly. He then panicked. "I mean, no no no! We're done with scare power. Nobody's gettin' scared."

"We don't believe you.", said Happy.

"What do you mean 'scare power'?", asked Erza.

"When kids are scared, their screams are converted into electrical energy.", explained the green monster. "But we don't use that power anymore!"

"Mike, take it easy.", said the blue monster.

"You should too, Sora.", said Goofy as they watched the girl bounce around and being petted on the head by the blue monster. "Ya see? She's happy!" Everyone then relax.

"They aren't so bad.", said Gray.

"Are they all like this to each other?", wondered Juvia.

Wendy went up to the little girl with Charle and said, "Hi. My name is Wendy and this is my friend Charle."

The girl then responded by hugging Wendy and saying, "Dragon." This made Wendy blush a little.

Sora then went to the girls, crouched down, and said, "Hello. My name is Sora."

"Boo.", said the girl as she went up to him.

"Oh, is that your name? Nice to meet you, Boo."

She then bounced around in a circle, laughing.

"What kind of name is that?", asked Gajeel. Erza then hit him on the head.

"Be nice.", she said as Gajeel made an annoying grunt.

"I'm Natsu!", said Natsu. Boo backed away in fear. "I may look scary, but I'm a fun loving guy. Plus, I got my friend."

"I'm Happy!", said Happy as she came to her.

Boo then smiled and hugged both Natsu and Happy.

"My name is Lucy."

"I am Erza."

"Juiva.", said Juvia. "And this is Gray-sama!"

"I can do my own introductions.", sighed Gray

"Over There are Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus.", said Erza as she pointed at the three while they explore the large room.

"Kitty!", said Boo as she hugged Happy.

"Hold on!", said the green monster. "You guys aren't afraid of humans?"

"Nope.", said Natsu.

"Is everyone in this area afraid of humans?", asked Wendy.

"Well, yeah."

"Mike Wazowski.", said Boo as she pointed at Donald's eye. Everyone laughed while Donald looked stun.

"Come on, Boo! _I'm_ Mike Wazowski."

"Mike Wazowski.", said Boo to Donald again.

The blue monster chuckled. "Well, you can see the resemblance. That googly bear eye."

"What's going on?", asked an annoyed Donald. "I'm Donald Duck!"

"Mike Wazowski!", said Boo as she started to chase Donald around the room, making everyone laugh.

"Guess we should be calling you Mike Wazowski for now on, huh?", said Gray sarcastically.

"Shut up!", shouted Donald.

Goofy then went up to the blue monster and said, "A-hyuck! I'm Goofy."

"You look like a guy who fought a lot fights with that appearance.", said Gajeel.

"You a fighter?", asked Lily.

"He's not a fighter. He's in charge of this place.", said Laxus as he pointed at the picture frames of him on a wall near the entrance.

"Yeah, my name's Sulley. And this is-"

"Oh, we know.", said Sora. "Mike Wazowski, right?"

Boo then appeared behind Sora and then bounced around again, making everyone laugh. She then immediately stop and became scared. She let out a small whimper and hid behind Sulley.

"What's the matter, Boo?", asked Sulley.

She looked passed Donald and saw a blue creature appearing from the ground like a Shadow Heartless. More kept appearing from the ground. The group turned and saw them, making them surprised.

"Heartless!", said the group as they prepared the battle.

"Wait.", said Wendy. "Don't they look a little different?"

"Yeah. They're completely blue.", said Erza.

A large monster appeared behind the blue monsters and it had an emblem on its upper lip.

"No…", said Sora as slashed a monster, making it disappeared. "That's not the Heartless emblem!"

"Then, what?", asked Donald.

"And how come I feel like I mighta seem 'em before?", question Goofy.

"You've seen them before?", asked Lucy.

"No. We only fought Heartlesses and Nobodies."

"Well, they aren't friendly.", said Sora.

"He's right.", said Laxus. "They probably have the same strength as the Heartless."

Sulley and Mike ran towards the counter and place Boo behind the counter.

"Stay here. Kitty will be back.", said Sulley.

Boo nodded and crouched down behind the counter.

"Those guys are right, Sulley.", said Mike. "This has got 'bad news' written all over it."

"Yeah, we gotta keep Boo safe."

"I'm on it."

Make and Sulley ran passed the group and attack the blue monsters.

"Monster fight!", shouted Natsu in excitement as he burned a bunch of the blue monsters.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!"**

Gray wack his hammer on top of the giant monster, making it crashing on to the ground.

"Alright!", said Gray. But one of the monster's large whiskers wrapped around Gray's body and pulled him towards it's face while he yelled. The monster then opened its mouth. "Wait, no!" The monster then shoved Gray into his mouth while Gray yelled for the others.

"Gray-sama!", Juvia yelled in horror.

"I got it!", yelled Mike as he ran up towards the monster. But the monster responded by hitting Mike with its whiskers and sending him flying towards the wall. "No… I don't!", said a weak Mike.

"Someone get Gray!", shouted Sora as he, Gajeel, Lily, and Erza fought the monsters surrounding them.

More kept coming, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, and the other two Exceeds kept fighting until they were tackled by the monsters behind them. Laxus, Donald, and Goofy kept on fighting while Sulley checked on an injured Mike.

The monsters was still chewing Gray while Gray was still yelling in pain inside. Suddenly, the monster's entire body was surrounded with water and was lifted into the air. Juvia used her powers to keep it steady, then she started shaking the water hard, making the monster dizzy.

"Drop him! _Drop him!_ ", said an angry Juvia.

The dizzy monster then spitted out a dizzy Gray and he crashed onto the floor. Sulley then jumped on the turtle and hold him down. Sora then jumped into the air and slashed the monster with his Keyblade, making it disappeared. Natsu burned all the monsters that were on top of him, making him and his friends move again.

The small monsters then started to move to one direction, Wendy then saw the monsters were heading straight towards the counter were Boo was hiding. Wendy then move past the monsters and standed in front of the counter where monsters headed straight for her.

"Wendy, look out!", shouted a worried Sora.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Wendy blasted whirlwinds at the monsters, defeating all of them.

There were still a few monsters left. Mike then came up to Sulley and whispered something into his ear. Sulley nodded. Mike then ran in circles around the monsters really fast, making the monsters try to keep up with him, but couldn't. Since they were distracted, Sulley ran towards them and slashed them with his claws, destroying all of them.

"Awsome!", shouted Natsu with excitement.

Sulley and Mike high five each other. "Nice, Sulley.", said Mike. "Even with those extra pounds you put on."

"Heh, still runnin' circles around you, butterball.", said Sulley.

"Is the kid safe?", asked Laxus.

Boo came out of her hiding spot and said, "Kitty!" Sulley then headed towards her.

"That answers your question.", said Lily.

"So, any idea who those guys were?", asked Mike.

"We don't know.", said Erza. "We haven't seen _those_ monsters before."

"Well...they couldn't have been Heartless…", said Sora.

"And they're definitely not Nobodies.", said Lucy.

"Hmm… It's on the tip of my tongue.", said Goofy who is still thinking. "I remember the King told us somethin' about...nega-tive emotions."

"Black Magic?", asked Wendy.

"It could be, but I dunno."

"Nirvana?", asked Happy.

"No. Never heard of that one."

"Unversed?", asked Donald.

"Oh yeah! Them!"

"Unversed...?", question Sora.

"Is that what they're called?", asked Juvia.

Goofy explained. "Uh-huh. A while back, the King fought a whole bunch of battles against 'em with the three missing Keyblade wielders."

While nobody was looking, Sulley came up to Mike with Boo in his arms and asked, "What are they talking about?"

"Don't know.", said Mike.

"The same three that we're looking for?", question Sora. "Aqua, Terra, and Ventus?"

"Uh-huh.", said Donald. "We need more dependable help than _you!_ "

"Hey!"  
"At least he wields the Keyblade.", said Gray.

"Unlike _some people._ ", said a sarcastic Happy, which made Donald growl in anger.

"Moving on.", said Erza.

"How come the Unversed are showin' up now?", wondered Goofy.

"What do you mean?", asked Gajeel.

"The last time they appeared, it was a decade ago and it was when the three Keyblade Wielders went missing."

"Erza, do you think they were brought back by the Organization using Time Travel?", asked Lucy.

"It's a possibility.", answered Erza. "But why are they here in this world and not in the other worlds that we've been to?"

"Is it because they use scream power?", said a suspicious Donald when he pointed at Sulley and Mike.

"Hey, I told you we're through using that!", said Mike in a defensive tone while Sulley nodded. "Besides, we have no idea who or what you're talking about."

"Oh, you'd really like the King-", said Sora but was cut off by Donald and Goofy when they covered his mouth.

"Yeah! He's the coolest king I-", Natsu was also cut off by Erza and Lucy.

"You fool!", whispered Erza.

"Order!", said Donald and Goofy.

Both of them sigh and Sora continued. "Umm...basically...we've come from far away to get rid of those creatures causing trouble. We're like...exterminators?"

"Just _how_ far away?", asked Mike.

"As far as you can imagine.", said Goofy.

"Yeah, it's torture to ride a vehicle!", said Natsu as he was about to get sick.

"Hmm… Okay, okay, let's just say we buy all that. Are those creeps dangerous?"

"Extremely!", yelled Donald.

"They sure gave Boo a scare.", said a worried Sulley.

Mike then faced Sulley and said, "Sulley, I know you've missed her, but it's time to postpone out playdate."

"You're right, Mikey. Let's get our girl home."

"What are you planning to do?", asked Sora.

"It's kind of a long story...but Boo's from another world...and we gotta send her back there...to keep her safe."

"Well, we know what to do, right?", said Wendy.

"Yeah. We're gonna help you.", said Sora

"What?!", said a surprised Mike.

"Well, the Unversed might try to cause more trouble, so, we wanna come along."

"Also, I know he's strong, but I don't think Sulley can protect Mike and the kid from those monsters.", said Gajeel.

"It's good to have back up.", said Erza.

"Great!", said an excited Mike as he went up to Sora and shook his hand. "We could use a couple of exterminators around here!"

"Yeah, thanks.", said Sulley.

"When this is over, can you and me have a fight?", asked Natsu.

"Why did you have to ask that?", sighed Lucy. "You don't have to do it."

"Sure, I'll fight.", answered Sulley.

"What?!"

"Alright!", said a happy Natsu.

"It's a monster battle!", said Happy.

Boo then ran towards the hallway entrance, laughing. Sulley and Mike ran after her, imitating a monster roar.

"You've always gotta help.", said Donald.

"Hey, they need us.", said Sora.

"There' nothing wrong with helping others, Donald-san.", said Wendy.

"Besides, we need to figure out how all those Unversed got here."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"I'll feel much better when Boo's back in her own room.", said Sulley as they all headed to the Laugh Floor.

"Me too.", said Mike. "Good thing the Laugh Floor's not too far." He then started to sing. _"Gotta send her home right now, or so help… So help me! So help me!_ "

"Why is he singing?", asked Gray.

"It's his thing.", answered Sulley.

"Hey, Sulley-san…", said Wendy. "What do you do here exactly?"

"Well, I'm the CEO of this place. Monsters, Incorporated used to rely on scream power from human kids for energy, powering homes and businesses so that we could live a comfortable life."

"I guess it's good.", said Lucy. "But it's still bad to scare kids."

"Yeah, that's what I thought after I met Boo, but then we discovered the power of laughter. Now we collect their laughter instead. It turns out laughter's ten times more powerful."

"So any loud voice noises from people can make energy?", wondered Natsu. "Then this job is perfect for me!"

"Yeah, you'll blow away the monster's eardrums.", said Gray sarcastically.

"You want to say that again?", said an angry Natsu as he butted heads with Gray until Erza hit them on the heads, making them stop.

They continued to walk until Boo stop them and said, "Kitty!" She was jumping and pointing at the entrance to the laugh floor. She then ran towards the entrance.

"Glad we have laugh power.", said Sulley. "And we'd never have figured it out without Boo."

"Yeah, she is a cute little girl.", said a blushy Erza.

"Cool.", said Sora.

"Our ship's powered by laughter, too!", said Goofy. "Guess we've got that in common."

"Sora's a laughter machine!", said Donald.

Sora laughed. "Come on, I am not."

"Everyone laughs at the guild, too!", said Wendy. "We bring the joy out when life gets tough for someone. It's why I like Fairy Tail."

They then heard some noises coming from the Laugh Floor.

"I think those monsters are spurring up trouble again.", said Laxus.

They entered the Laugh Floor. It was a huge room with windows on the ceiling, desks on the left side of the room, and doors lined up on the right side of room. There are some posters that encourages laughter to boost morale. What they saw were Unversed using the Laugh Floor for their own purposes. They grabbed some laugh tanks and attached them to a machine that's next to a door. The Unversed enter the door and the group can hear children screaming from the door. A red line on the tank went up until it reached the top and that's when the Unversed came out of the door.

"Unversed are back!", said Sora as he summon his Keyblade.

"They're scaring the kids for power!", said Lucy.

"That's so mean!", said Wendy.

"Hey those doors don't belong to you!", shouted Natsu as he attack them.

"Everyone, save the children!", said Erza as she charged at the Unversed

Sulley and Mike watched in horror as the Unversed continue to scare children. Boo ran hid in a nearby area.

"This is terrible!", said Sulley.

Mike gasped and said, "Look, there's Boo's door!" He pointed at a white door with flowers as the machine took the door to another room. "Go get Boo!"

Boo looked afraid while she was trying to find a hiding spot. Sulley grabbed her and hid her behind a nearby desk.

"We'll have to play another time, Boo. You stay here."

As Sulley ran up towards the group, Sora asked, "Ready to clean the house?"

"Yup!"

Before another Unversed could scare another kid when it entered, Natsu went through the door and burt it.

"What part of this are you not getting!", shouted Natsu as he went through one of the doors.

He caught the Unversed and burned it. He then looked up and saw a little girl in her bed with her eyes widen and mouth open.

"What's up.", said Natsu.

The girl screamed.

"Sorry!", shouted Natsu as he towards the closet door and shut it.

When Natsu came out, almost all of the Unversed were gone.

"Another one is going through the door!", shouted Mike.

"I got it!", shouted Lucy as she went through the door in her Cancer Form.

When she entered, she sliced the Unversed. She then looked up and saw a teenage boy on his bed, playing a video game. She looked at the screen and saw a woman holding a gun and building things.

The boy looked up and said awkwardly, "Don't distract me! I'm close to be the last survivor of this round! Oh, come on, why would you destroy the fort, god dammit, man!""

Lucy, looking stun and confused, turned around, walked straight towards the door, and shut it. She then saw Sora slashing the last Unversed in the area.

After all of the Unversed were defeated, Mike ran up to one of the machines and swipe a card on it, revealing the numbers 203238. He did with almost every machine in the room. After swiping the cards, doors appeared on a crane machine and each one was brought to a machine on the floor. The platforms on the floor rose up and grabbed the doors that were hanging from the ceiling and brought them down onto the floor.

"Ride's here!", said Mike.

"Nice.", said Sulley as he went to get Boo.

"So cool!", said Happy.

"That's how we get the doors into the Laugh Floor when we work.", said Mike. "We bring doors here so that we can enter the kid's rooms through their closet. When the light at the top of the door is red, that means that you can enter the room."

"Where do these doors come from?", asked Erza.

"That hole on the top right corner leads to a giant room filled with other doors, each one leading to a kid's room. Anyway, grab on to the door when you're ready."

The four Dragon Slayers looked sick upon hearing that.  
"Ride...on...that?", said a nauseous Natsu.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot.", said Sora.

"There's no way we could get her door without dealing with a Dragon Slayers belly.", sighed Lucy.

"We can carry you guys.", said Happy as he, Charle, and Lily came up to them.

"Thanks, buddy.", said Natsu with relief.

"What about Laxus-san?", asked Juvia.

" **Troia!"**

Wendy then cast a spell on Laxus, which relieves him of motion sickness.

"There. Now he can ride on the doors without getting sick.", she said with a smile.

"Thanks, kid.", responded Laxus.

"Alright, let's go!", shouted Natsu.

Sora jumped onto the top of a nearby door and held a firm grip. Laxus also hopped onto the door Sora was on. The others did the same thing with the other doors in the room: Donald and Goofy on one door, Erza and Lucy on another, and Gray and Juvia on another. Sulley also grabbed onto a door, with Boo in his arms. Happy, Charle, and Lily summon their wings and grabbed Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel respectively.

"Ready!", said Sora as Mike headed towards the control panel and pressed a key on the panel.

The machines that held the door onto the floor began to separate and the door was lifted into the air, making Sora chuckle a little while Laxus smiled. After that, Mike did the same thing with the other doors and everyone was lifted into the air. When Sulley and Boo were lifted into the air, Mike grabbed onto Sulley's tail and was pulled into the air as well. Boo was giggling with excitement as Mike climbed onto Sulley's back and held a firm grip.

"Boo? Hold on.", said Sulley. "Don't want you to get hurt."

"Aw, you're like a concern parent.", said Happy, making Sulley blush a little.

All the doors were hooked onto the rails on the ceiling and they rapidly move forward towards the large hole in the wall, surprising everyone with excitement.

"Let's go, Happy!", said Natsu.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy as the Exceeds flew the Dragon Slayers towards the doors.

"Boo's door, here we come!", said Mike.

Unknown to the others, an invisible creature entered the room and said with a sinister voice, "Oh, I just got a great idea." The creature became visible, revealing to be a purple, lizard-like monster with green eyes, four arms, four legs, a blue tail, and his head consists of three pink protuberances.

* * *

When the group enter the Door Vault, it was a very large room filled with doors laying on the ground, hanging on the walls, or being moved around on the rails. Everyone was amazed at all the doors that were everywhere.

"My god…", said an astonish Lucy.

"Holy crap that's a lot of doors!", said a surprise Natsu.

"So all these doors connect to every children's closet in the world?", asked Erza.

"Yup.", said Mike. "And they make more!"

"Hey, I wonder if we could find Lucy's closet somewhere.", said Happy.

"Now's not the time.", said Gray.

"Sulley-san, can you see Boo-san's door?", asked Wendy.

"I can't see it. It's gotta be somewhere.", said Sulley as he looked around.

Suddenly, Heartless appeared in front of them and began firing fire, water, and lightning attacks.

"Heartless!", shouted the group.

"Not here too?!", said a worried Mike.

"Keep Boo out of harm's way. We'll handle the bad guys!", said Sora summoning his Keyblade. "Laxus, want to give me a hand?"

"Against them?", said Laxus. "No problem!"

"Let us help!", said Erza as she changed into her Lightning Empress Armor while Lucy summon her whip. "Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel! Protect Mike, Sulley, and Boo!"

"Roger!", said the three Dragon Slayers.

" **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia fired her water slicers at the fire Heartlesses while Erza and Gray combined their attacks and defeated most of the water Heartlesses.

A lightning attack was heading straight towards Sora, but Laxus moved in front of him and took a direct hit.

"Laxus!", shouted a worried Sora.

"It's fine.", he said. "It feels nice. Want to finish these guys off?"

Sora was surprised, then he smiled and said, "You bet!"

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Thundara!"**

The two lightning attacks combined into one and destroyed all of the lightning Heartlesses.

"Not bad, kid.", said Laxus.

"Yeah, you too!"

Some Heartless appeared in front of Mike and Sulley, but Natsu and Gajeel began attacking them.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Natsu destroyed some of them with one fire punch while Gajeel destroyed the rest by slicing them. More Heartless appeared near Mike and Sulley, but this time they were wind Heartlesses and they moved past Natsu and Gajeel and headed towards the two monsters. Before they could reach the two monsters, Wendy appeared in front of them with air in her mouth.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

A blast of air came out of her mouth and destroyed all of the wind Heartlesses. With the monsters gone, Boo looked at Wendy and giggled with excitement.

"Dragon!", she said, making Wendy blush.

"Are you alright?", asked Wendy. Boo nodded with a smile.

"Here's our stop!", said Mike as he pointed at a nearby platform with station lights and doors on it.

They all jumped off from their doors and landed on the platform. When they landed Mike, Sora, and Wendy went to a door leaning against the wall. Mike open it and it revealed to be the wall.

"It's offline!", said Mike. "We have to power it up!"

"How do we do that?", asked Juvia.

"We enough laugh power to get it back online."

Suddenly, more Heartless appeared behind them, making the group prepare for battle.

"More bad guys!", said Sora as he ran after them along with Mike and Natsu.

"Don't worry. I'll watch Boo.", said Sulley holding Boo.

"Guys, we gotta make Boo laugh to open the door!", said Mike.

"Let's defeat them in funny ways!", said Happy.

"Hey, what are you doing?", asked a worried Mike as Sora picked him up and threw him at the Heartlesses like a bowling ball. Mike yelled as he knocked all the Heartlesses away and became dizzy when he stopped. "Whoa, am I dizzy.", he said as he put his hands on his head.

After seeing that, Boo was laughing really hard.

"Did it work?", asked Charle.

Sulley looked at the door and saw a red light glowing at the top of the door. Sulley opened the door, revealing to be another platform.

"The door's open!", he said as he passed through it.

Everyone ran after him, leaving with Sora shutting the door when he was the last one to pass through it. When they entered through the door, Sulley looked up and saw a white door with pink flowers on it.

"Boo's door!", he said as he ran after it.

Mike then faced the group and said, "Ready? It's time to hitch another ride."

"Hell yeah!", said Gajeel.

Everyone grouped with the same partners from before and grabbed onto a random door. Everyone searched the area for a white door with pink flowers. While searching, Mike then saw a white door. He squinted and saw some pink flowers on it.

"There's Boo's door!", shouted Mike as he pointed at the door.

"Everyone, jump onto another door!", shouted Erza as she let go of the door and grabbed onto another door.  
"What?!", said a shocked Lucy.

"Let's go, Lucy!", shouted Natsu.

"Ugh, fine!", she said as she jumped onto the door Erza was on.

Everyone that was holding onto a door did what Erza said and they all jumped onto a new door. The white door then headed towards inside a tall building along with other doors.

"It's going into that building!", shouted Donald.

"There's a door that connects to that building!", Mike explain. He then pointed on a nearby platform that was near the building. "We can land on that platform to ge to the door."

"Everyone time to get off!", shouted Laxus.

They all let go of the door and landed on the platform. Seeing the door, that Mike mention, leaning against the wall, they all entered the door. After passing through it, they were in a construction like room with large crates, metal polls, and doors handing on the wall behind them.

"Boo's door should be right around here somewhere.", said Mike.

Everyone then searched the room for the door. Happy, Charle, and Lily checked the top area on the doors while the rest were on the floor looking. When Sulley went around a corner, he saw the door leaning against the wall. Everyone then followed Sulley.

"There it is!", said Sulley as he went up to the door in a hurry.

"But how did it end up here?", asked Wendy.

"Somebody must've taken it off the rail.", said Goofy.

Sulley immediately open the door and entered it. Everyone then entered the door until Wendy stopped in front of the door. She looked around the area before she went through the door.

"Wendy, come on!", shouted Charle from the otherside.

"Coming!", she shouted back. _That's weird…_ , she thought. _I can smell someone else's scent here._

When she went through the door, she shut it behind here. When there was no one in the room, the flowers on Boo's door began to move. They curved towards the right and they disappeared, revealing to be the purple monster from before. He smiled and went through the door.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Wait! How'd we take a wrong turn?" question Mike.

When the group pass through the door, it was not a little girl's room, but a dirty electrical factory with some electrical panels on the walls.

"Maybe it's a rift of dimensions.", Happy suggested.

"I don't think that's it.", sighed Charle.

"Who cares?"

Everyone turned and saw eyes and a mouth on the door. Then, it's entire body appeared on the door, it was the purple monster.

"All that matters...is that it's the last turn that you losers are ever gonna take.", he said while smirking.

"What you'd say?!", asked an angry Natsu.

"Easy.", said Erza.

"Randall?!", said a shocked Sulley.

"Who's he?", asked Sora.

"A creep we banished for trying to collect screams by force."

"What!?", said a shocked Lucy.

"That's awful!", said Wendy.

"Yeah. And he used to be Boo's scarer.", he said while Boo gave a scary growl at Randall.

"With that ability to blend in anything, that's creepy.", said Lucy.

"How did you even get back here?", asked Mike. "The door we sent you through is sawdust!"

"Yeah, and I almost got turned into somebody's wallet.", said Randall.

Natsu and Gray giggled. Randall responded by giving them a sour look.

He sighed and continued speaking. "Lucky for me, a real nice guy came along and fixed the door. So here I am."

"Someone fixed the door?", question Gajeel.

"Yeah. And starting today, I'm numero uno! Top of the leaderboard, baby.", he said as he came up to Mike.

"Ha! You, a top laugh collector?", said an amused Mike while he lightly punched Randall's stomach. "In your dreams, Randall. My laugh totals are off the charts."

"And you don't look like a funny guy.", said Happy.

"Who said anything about collecting laughs?", he said.

"What do you mean by that?", asked a cautious Erza.

"I'm after negative emotions."

Everyone had a shock look on their faces.

"Negative Emotions?", said a surprised Sora

"Why do you want negative emotions?", asked Wendy as she came up to him.

"Aw. The little dragon girl is asking _why?_ Well, it's because they are the most powerful source than laughter. It worked well before when the company was collecting screams.", He said as he pinched Wendy's cheek. She responded by moving away from him while Natsu and Gray were about to attack him, but were stop by Erza. "And my new friends have kindly invaded the factory to get 'em for me."

"He's gotta know.", said Donald to Goofy.

"Yeah, Organization XIII must be helpin' him.", said Goofy.

"I bet he knows who we are too.", said Laxus.

"Laughter's just not sustainable.", continued Randall. "Once junior chorts his last chortle, you've gotta start over. But negative energy? Especially sadness? Give 'em something that really breaks their little hearts, and they'll stay sad forever. We'll never have to worry about energy again."

"We're not gonna let you hurt anyone like that!", said Sora as he summon his Keyblade, making Randall a little annoyed. "Not you _or_ your little Unversed helpers!"

"That's right!", said Wendy. "We'll stop you!"

"Just try and stop me. You'll see soon enough.", said a relaxed Randall. "I am gonna be a legend around this place."

Natsu went up to him and punched his face, knocking him against the wall.

"What the hell?!", said a furious Randall.

"This guy is scum!", said Natsu as he was hold back by Lucy.

"You're gonna be sorry when you deal with my friends!"

"Why don't you just be a man and fight, you stupid big mouth!"

"How dare you insult me! You will pay for this, you bastard!" Randall then took a deep breath and calm down. He then smirked. "Now, consider _your_ careers officially over."

"What?!", said a surprised and angry Mike.

"And that goes for the rest of you, too.", he said before he disappeared.

"Hey!", said Sora.

Natsu sniffed the air but he then looked annoyed. "Big mouth got away.", he said.

"Where'd he go?"

The speakers in the factory were turned on and Randall's voice can be heard.

 _We're in control of this factory now."_ , he said. _"And I suggested a few improvements-some real doozies I just know you're gonna love. In fact, you're not getting out of here alive."_

"Oh yeah? I like to see you try. Bring it on, big mouth!", shouted Natsu.

"That weasel means business!", said a serious Mike. "He'll never quit."

"We have got to get Boo to safety first.", said Sulley. "Then, we can take care of Randall."

"But how do we do that?", asked Juvia.

"We can split up.", suggested Happy.

"But we don't know this place.", said Gray. "How will we know if one area we find is safe?"

"Plus, this place is teaming with traps.", said Lily. "This place will never be safe if that Randall is running."

"That's right, we need to stick together.", said Erza.

Sulley then faced Wendy and said, "Wendy, can you protect Boo. These guys are going to need help."

"Of course!", said Wendy as Sulley handed Boo to her.

"Alright. Time to find a way out!"

Everyone nodded and proceeded through the factory.

" _Enjoy what's left of your miserable lives."_ , said Randall.

* * *

While everyone ventured through the factory, Heartlesses and Unversed appeared like wildfire and kept attacking them. But everyone easily defeated them. They tried to attack Boo but they were always defeated by Wendy's Sky Magic and Sulley's strength.

" _Why won't you just fail already?!"_ , said Randall.

"Never!", shouted Natsu.

They all entered into what appears to be a large room with a long conveyor belt. On the belt were large metal parts and off the belt were skinny machines on each side. Suddenly, one of the machines was faceing Sora, Donald, and Goofy and a red glow was coming from the machine. When it got a lock on them, it immediately fired a laser at them. Luckly, the trio dodged the attack, leaving a heated mark on the floor.

"A laser?!", said a surprised Natsu.

"I guess that's it.", said Gajeel. "I don't know what they are. But they sure look tasty."

"Hey! What's with the machines?", wondered Mike. "They've gone totally bonkers!"

"There's no way we can take Boo through here safely."

Boo then hugged Wendy and gave a small worried sound.

"This must be what Randall meant by 'improvements'.", said Sulley.

"Bad ones!", said Donald.

"So what are we gonna do?", asked Happy.

"Sulley, maybe you and Mike should take Boo someplace that's safe.", said Goofy.

"Right.", he replied.

"We'll find a way to turn these lasers off.", said Erza as she requip into her Adamantium Armor. "Do you know how?"

"If you find the contraption controlling those things and smashed it, that should do the trick.", said Mike.

While looking on the , Goofy said, "Maybe we can use the parts here to avoid the lasers."

"Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, and Charle. Get behind me.", said Erza as she got onto the conveyor belt. They all got on and hid behind Erza, who had her shield up and it protect them from the lasers. The rest then hid underneath the parts that were on the belt.

Erza continued to move forward slowly while the lasers hit her shield, but the lasers didn't make a dent on it. Meanwhile, the others were hiding underneath the metal parts to block the lasers. When a laser past them, they would move to the next part in front. They continued this method until they saw a electrical panel on the second floor behind a fence.

"I see a machine up there in the cage past the stairs.", said Goofy.

"Yeah! Let's smash it!", said Donald.

"Leave it to me!", said Natsu as he got off from the and ran towards the machine.

"Hey, wait for us!", shouted Lucy as everyone got off of the conveyor belt.

When Natsu reached the machine, he punched it hard, leaving a large dent into the machine. After that, the lasers immediately turned off.

Sulley and Mike stuck their head out to check the area. "Coast is clear. Go!", he said and the two of them ran after the group with Boo.

The speakers came on and Randall said, _"Yeah, well, that was just a warm-up. The real fun's just starting!"_

"You sure?", asked Happy.

" _Shut up, you stupid cat. It's only a matter of time..."_

The group then continued through the factory. Eventually they reached an area with an elevator. Sora went up to the elevator and looked at it with disappointment.

"Great. The power's out again.", said Sora. "Do you think you can fix it Laxus?"

"That depends if I accidently blow it up with my power.", he said.

"Okay! We know what to do.", said Mike as he looked around the room. "Gotta find…" He then stopped when he saw a door with four long skinny windows and a sign that saids 'Painting Boothe'. "Bingo!"

Sulley looked confused. "Uh, Mike? How's that supposed to help?", he asked as Mike ran towards the door.

Mike stopped and chuckled. He then faced Sulley and made a 'come here' jester with a smile. Mike the whispered something to Sulley's ear.

Sulley nodded and said, "Heh, that's _good!_ "

"What did he say?", asked Juvia.

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus nodded as well. "Now that's a good plan.", said Laxus.

"What did he say?", asked Happy.

"You'll see.", said Gajeel.

"Yep, take it away!", said Mike as he started to walk away.

"Nice try, Mikey.", said Sulley as he grabbed Mike's headed and dragged him towards the door with him. "I'm not doin' this alone!"

Mike looked confused and then panicked. He said, "Hey! You, not me. C'mon… Sulley!"

The doors open and Mike panicked even more by trying to make Sulley let go. "No. Stop! Sul-ley! Not what I had in mind!" The doors then closed.

The lights inside the room were turned on brightly and there was noise coming from the room. Everyone stood there and watched the door. Then there was a large bell ring and the doors opened. Mike and Sulley both came out but they were covered in blue and pink paint. Mike looked annoyed while Sulley looked fine. Sulley lightly punched Mike in the shoulder and chuckled, but still looked mad.

Everyone then immediately laughed at them.

"You're pink and blue!", said Natsu.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

"Shut up!", shouted Mike.

Then lights from the elevator immediately turned on. Sora stopped laughing and looked at the elevator.

"It's on! Nice work, guys!", he said.

"You better find a way to get this paint off of me!", said Mike.

"Relax.", said Sulley. "Let's continue forward."

Everyone the went on the elevator. When everyone got on, Sora pushed the button on the machine. The doors closed and the elevator started to go up. All of the Dragon Slayers immediately became sick.

"Get us... off this thing…", said a sickly Natsu.

"Yeah...what he said.", said Laxus.

"We can't take it…", said both Gajeel and Wendy.

"So that's why they can't ride the doors.", said Mike. "We're almost to the top. So don't worry."

All four of them continued to grone loudly.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The elevator then stopped on the floor and the doors opened. All of the Dragon Slayers got out first and collapsed onto the floor.

"Finally...we're off.", all four of them said.

Boo then ran past them and ran down the hallway.

"Boo!", said Sulley.

"Come back! You can't run off, kid!", said a worried Mike as he and Sulley ran after her.

The group then got the Dragon Slayers up to their feet and ran after them.

They all entered into a large plumbing room with water flowing through the large tanks.

They all saw Boo hiding behind one of them. She laughed and said, "Kitty!"

"Oh, there you are.", said a relief Sulley.

Suddenly, one of the pipes came loose and small sprays of water came out. The water then fall on Mike and Sulley. They panicked as they thought it was gonna hurt them, but instead it just wash the paint away. Seeing this, they calm down and looked at the pipe.

"That paint was kinda growin' on me!", he said as he examine his body.

"Woo! This is way better.", said a relaxed Mike.

Sulley then shakes his entire body like a dog to get the water off.

Mike looked annoyed and backed way with his arms up.

"Agh! Hey, no. Would ya cut that out?"

Sulley chuckled and Boo came up to them. Suddenly, Heartless appeared in the room, surprising them.

"Boo, c'mere.", said Sulley as Boo came up to him.

"Sulley, let's get her outta here.", said Mike.

Mike and Sulley then ran out of the room while the group confronted the Heartlesses.

"The Heartless are here too?", said Sora.

"This is never gonna end.", said Lucy.

" _Face it, you're doomed!"_ , said Randall.

"Oh yeah?", said Gray as he casually walked into the room.

His entire body was cold and covered in an icy aura. With one foot, he hit it hard on the ground and ice spread from his foot to all over the room, freezing the walls and the Heartlesses.

" _What?!"_

Now destroy all the Heartlesses!"

Listening to Gray, everyone attacked the frozen Heartlesses and destroyed all of them.

"Alright, Gray!", said Sora.

"That's my Gray-sama!", said Juvia.

"Let's continue.", said Erza.

* * *

The group continued through the factory, passing through obstacles and running through cleaner corridors. They then entered an electrical storage unit with fences, along with lightning Heartless and Unversed ready to attack them. The entrance to the area was sealed by a metal door and the fences were charged with powerful electricity, surprising everyone.

"We're trap!", said Charle.

"Now it's electric fences?", question an annoyed Sora.

" _Starte sizzling, boys!"_ , said Randall. _"This one's got some spark!"_

Natsu, Erza, and Laxus jumped away from the group and landed on the floor in front of the enemies.

" **Lightning Flame Mode."**

" **Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!"**

"I see.", said Lily. "By using lightning magic, their power won't have any affect on them. I guess we leave this to you guys."

"Wendy, protect Boo!", said Erza as she fired a lightning attack from her speark.

"Yes, ma'am!", she responded.

" **Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu slammed his fist hard on the ground and destroyed most of the Unversed while Erza kept slicing them with her spear. All of the lightning Heartlesses fired attacked Laxus, but none of them had any affect on him. Instead, he was building up a charge.

When he had enough energy, he clenched his fist in the air and said, " _Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!_ "

" **Raging Bolt!"**

Laxus fired a large amount of electrical energy at the Heartlesses, destroying them all and short circuiting the fences as well. The doors then open.

"That was intense!", said Mike.

"No kidding.", said Sulley.

"Alright, Laxus!", said Donald.

"Jerk! I wanna to finish them!", said an annoyed Natsu.

"Whatever.", Laxus responded.

"Let's keep going.", said Sora as he made his way towards the exit.

Before he could leave the area, a laser almost hit Sora's feet, making him cautious and backed away. They all saw another conveyor belt with more lasers.

"Not _this_ again?!", said Mike.

"Same plan as before?", said Sora.

"Yup!", everyone said.

"Pretty sure the control panel for this place is upstairs.", said Mike.

Everyone got into the same position as before and continued up the conveyor belt.

" _You chumps ever wonder what microwaved popcorn feels like?"_

"We've felt hotter than that, thanks to Salamander.", said Gajeel.

"Man, it's hot…", said an exhausted Gray, who has taken off his close.

"What happen to your clothes?", asked Donald.

"Gray-sama, you're definitely hot now!", said Juvia.

After reaching the end, they got off of the belt and went to the other room to find the machine. They then saw another belt, this time going up.

"Let's go, guys.", said Wendy as everyone got on again and continued up.

" _Guess what, losers? I decided to ramp things up a little This next one's a real whopper."_

The lasers then started to move a little faster, making it hard for the others to move forward.

"Damn, this is annoying!", said Gajeel.

"Agreed.", said Lily. "But maybe we can take out those lasers.

"I got this!", said Lucy.

" **Star Dress: Sagittarius Form! Star Shot!"**

Lucy then started to fire light arrows at the laser machines, destroying them all. She then saw another computer behind a cage.

"I see the computer over there. Now's your chance, Sora!"

"On it!", said Sora as he ran towards it.

When he go there, he hit the machine with his Keyblade, shutting all of the lasers down.

" _All right, I'll give you that one. But no more freebies."_

"The security system should be down there.", said Sulley when he up to them.

Everyone then continued to the next room.

They then entered into a large storage unit with a bunch of energy containers behind fences and some leaning against the wall. Sulley then ran towards a large exit, but it was blocked by a large metal door.

"Once we get through here, we're clear.", he said.

Mike then went up to a large computer and said, "Yup! This is the central control unit for the whole factory! Now whaddaya say we get outta here?"

Sora, Donald, and Natsu all ran up to the computer and examine it. Mike turned around and was shock at what they were doing.

"Let me.", said Sora as he pressed a bunch of buttons along with Donald and Natsu.

"I'll do it!", said Donald.

"Hey, hey! Show a little finesse!", said a worried Mike.

"This isn't working.", said Natsu as he lighted his fist. "Let's break it."

"Hell no!", shouted everyone.

Mike ran up to the computer and started to type on it while Sora, Donald, and Natsu backed away.

"Rats!", said an angry Mike as he slammed his fist hard on the computer.

"What's wrong?", asked Wendy.

"Randall must have messed this up. Nothin' works!"

"We can't get out?", said Donald.

"Maybe we should go back to Natsu's plan and just break it.", Goofy suggested.

"That's brilliant!", said Sora as he summon his Keyblade.

"Great idea, Goofy.", said Happy.

"I'm gonna smash it!"

"I'll eat it!", said Gajeel.

Before the three of them could do anything, Sulley shouted, "Hang on! Think I've got a better idea." He then came up towards Sora. "If we can just short it out, the lock will disengage. And, lucky for us, Boo is a walking energy generator."

"What's a generator?", asked Happy.

Ignoring the question, Mike was thinking then said, "That might work!"

"You're our MVP, Boo.", said Sora.

Boo giggled upon hearing that while Sulley put her on his shoulders while making scary noises. Sulley then started to run around the room while the others followed, except for Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Lily, and Juvia.

While running, Mike tripped and started to roll on the floor. Sora, who was in front of him, tried to stop but accidently kicked Mike into the air, along with throwing his Keyblade into the air. Mike landed on his knees and did a safe pose until Sora's Keyblade landed on his head, making him dizzy and passing out on the floor.

Everyone then laughed at Mike. Before Boo could laugh, Unversed appeared behind them, scaring Boo.

"Hide her!", said Mike.

"I'm on it!", Sulley responded.

"Hey, Gajeel. I bet I can defeat more Unversed than you.", said Natsu.

"In your dreams, Salamander.", Gajeel responded. "I can defeat a hundred of them and still have a tone of power."

"Please, I have more power than you!"

"That's not true, you moron!"

"What the hell you'd call me!"

The two of them started to fight with each other, making the others sigh with embarrassment.

"When will they learn!", said an annoyed Lucy.

As they were fighting, the Unversed began to attacks them. But when they attack, they were defeated by Natsu and Gajeel without even looking at them. Seeing this, Boo started to giggle a little.

"I think we should leave this to the two of them.", Sora suggested while everyone nodded.

The giant toad Unversed then came up towards the two and gave a big roar at them.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at it with a very annoyed expression and they both said in unison, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

The two of them slam their fist into the Unversed really hard, defeating it in the process. Boo then laughed a little harder.

"Talk about annoying.", said the two of them.

"Alright, that's enough.", said Erza in a calming manner. The boys then listen to her response.

The machine started to malfunction a little, but not enough to stop working.

"I don't get.", said Happy. "Normally, seeing Natsu and Gajeel fight can make anyone laugh."

"It's no use. We need a bigger burst of laughter.", said Mike.

"Would you care to do the honors?", asked Sulley.

Mike the faced Boo with a smile and said, "I'd love to." Mike then started to slap his face, making his eyeball go from left to right. He then increase his speed until he stop. "Tada! 40-0. Game and set! I'm not cut out for this racket."

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?", asked Wendy.

"Come on. It's a tennis joke."

"What's tennis?", asked Juvia.

"Oh my god. It's a sport where you hit small balls back and forth. Should I've gone with ping-pong?"

"What's ping-pong?", asked Gray.

"Nothin' could've saved _that_ one.", Sora said to Goofy. The others nodded while Mike sighed upon hearing that.

"Wait!", shouted Mike as he put his hands into the air, startling everyone. "Nobody move! I dropped my contact!" He then went on all fours and looked onto the floor.

"Let's help, Happy.", said Natsu.

"Aye!", said Happy.

"Natsu, it's not real.", said Lucy, making Natsu and Happy confuse.

"I don't think Boo's gonna get it, Mike.", said Sulley. Mike then looked annoyed.

"Do _you_ get it?", Sora asked Sulley.

Sulley explained. "Yeah, it's 'cause his eye's so big. The joke is you can't lose a contact the size of a dinner plate."

"Oh.", said Sora, Natsu, and Happy.

"Oh, fine!", said an angry Mike which made them startled.

"Aren't you supposed to be good at this?", asked Donald.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not getting any of this.", said Gajeel.

"I _am_ once I'm warmed up.", said Mike.

Goofy then came up towards them and said, "Sora, do the Funny Face Special."

"The what?", asked Erza.

"Whaaat?", said Sora reluctantly. "Ugh, if you insist."

Sora then went up to Boo and squatted down to face her. He then lean his head down and immediately brought his face back up again and gave her a huge grin on his face. Boo then started to giggle and jumped around a little.

"Everybody join in!"

Donald, Goofy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Mike, and Sulley went up to her and they all did a goofy grin.

"This is silly.", said Gray.

"Be nice.", said Erza. "She's just a kid."

Boo then laughed really hard upon seeing their faces. Suddenly, the computer started to short circuit, making the metal door to open.

"Sora's aimin' for your job.", said Sulley.

Mike had an angry look on his face and crossed his arms.

"You guys aren't gonna leave without saying good-bye?"

Everybody turn and saw Randall in front of them.

"Where did you come from?", asked a surprised Wendy.

"I run the factory, little dragon. So I know all the ins and outs."

"Well, since you're here. We can settle this!", said Natsu.

"Yeah right."

"Give it a rest, Randall.", said Mike as he came up to him. "You're not gonna get away with this."

"We'll stop anything you throw at us.", said Sulley.

"Yeah!", said everyone else.

"Maybe you will.", said a cocky Randall. "Or then again, maybe you won't. I have still got an ace up my sleeve."

He then showed the group what appears to be a small metal cage behind him. Everyone then became cautious.

"What is that?", asked Laxus.

"Oh, my _loyal_ pet. Now...I command you to destroy them!"

He snapped his fingers and then there was silence. Randall then looked confused. He turn around to face the cage and snapped his fingers again.

"Hey. Come on!" He then went over to the cage and started knocking on it. "Move… Move, you stupid-"

Natsu then started to laugh really hard while everyone relaxed.

"Stop it! How dare you laugh at me! Shut up!"

"Looks like your ace is a joker.", said Mike.

Randall growled angrily. "What a pile of junk!" He then kicked the cage hard and then walked away.

"Hey, he's getting away!", said Happy.

"Wha- Hey!"

Sora was about to go after him before Sulley put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Just leave him. Don't think he can cause us any more trouble.", he said as he looked down at Boo. "Besides, we gotta focus on getting Boo home."

"You're right."

"Finally, no more crazy machines.", said Lucy.

"Boo's door has to be somewhere in the vault.", said Sulley as the group made their way to the exit. "If we head outside and go through the power station, we can get to the door vault that way. Follow me!"

"Yes, sir!", said Wendy.

When the group left, a dark corridor appeared, revealing to be an Organization XIII member. Underneath the hood, that person was wearing a black mask, covering his entire face.

He then face the metal cage and waved his arm at it. Black goop then came out of the cage.

Behind a wall, Randall saw what that person was doing to the cage.

The black goop covered the entire cage and the Unversed symbol appeared on top of the cage. The cage then transformed into a giant black goop monster with scream canisters attach to its body, a large mouth, a metal part on its head, and tentacle like arms. It then appeared in front of the black coat person.

Upon seeing this, Randall looked at the Unversed with a sinister look.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

After their confrontation with Randall, the group continued their original journey to find Boo's door by going to the vault again. The group eventually made their out of the factory and they were now outside.

But what they saw was that a large fire has happen at the factory.

"Why is there a fire?", asked Wendy.

"It's those damn monsters again!", said Natsu as he pointed at the toad Unversed near the fire.

"Oh no…", said a shocked Mike.

A bright light appeared over the group, making them cover their eyes. They looked up and saw a helicopter flying over the factory.

"What is that?", asked Lily.

"It's a helicopter.", said Sulley. "Probably one of our co-workers trying to get the fire out."

A radio transmission can be heard on the helicopter. _"Disregard Code 835. 72-16 in progress. We have visual on unidentified life-forms. Suspected cause of the conflagration. Code 72-16, over."_ The helicopter then flew away from the sight.

"The whole factory-it's a total mess!", said Mike.

"We gotta get to Boo's door.", said Sulley.

"Let us go first.", said Wendy as Natsu, Gray, and Juvia stand beside. "If there's a fire, we'll put it out."

"Alright, let's go!"

The group ventured outside the factory. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Juvia put out the fire around them while the others fight the monsters that were standing in their way. When they made to an open area, they saw, with surprise, that it was completely covered with fire.

"You guys got this?", asked Lily.

"Yeah, this is a feast!", said a hungry Natsu.

They then saw a large light from before and a helicopter is now above them.

" _Ready to descend."_ , said someone on the radio speakers as ropes came out of the helicopter.

A few figures then jumped out of the helicopter, slide down the rope, and landed on the ground. They were all wearing a yellow jumpsuit with red lights on their chest and a large machine on their backs. One of them was short, had an air vent on its face, and had four arms. Another was a regular size one with four arms as well, and the last one was a tall one with two arms and one eye.

The one with the air vent face then came up to the group and said, "Stand aside, We'll get this fire put out, pronto."

Suddenly, there was a large explosion near one of the large machines.

"What was that?", asked Charle.

The toad Unversed appeared near one of the machines and started to head towards the two monsters in the yellow jumpsuit. The two monsters then ran away upon seeing the toad.

The one with the air vent on its face then grabbed a walkie-talkie and said, "Code 72-16. Unidentified life-form sighted."

Sora then ran past the monster, summon his Keyblade, and said, "These guys are _our_ specialty!"

"Alright.", said the monster. "Everyone, start putting that fire out!"

Everyone then started to fight the Unversed while the monsters in the yellow jumpsuits were putting out the fire with a hose. Gray and Juvia destroyed most of the fired Heartlesses while Wendy used her Sky Magic to blow out the fire. Natsu started eating the fire and blasting the Unversed with a powerful breath attack. Everyone else defeated some monsters while trying to avoid the fire.

When they were all gone, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mike, Sulley, and Boo were holding onto a hose while putting the fire out. Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and the Exceeds did the same while Natsu ate the fire, Gray freezing it, Wendy blowing it, and Juvia firing water at.

When they were done, Sulley then faced one of the monsters and said, "Thank you! You did great."

"Yes, sir. We'll be on our way.", said the monster with four eyes while giving a salute.

"Time to go.", said Sora. Everyone then nodded and continued forward.

There were still some fires going as they move forward but the four mages easily kept putting the fire out while fighting enemies again.

When they got onto a metal bridge, the helicopter radio then said, _"Requesting backup. We need help containing the fire! Unidentified life-forms spotted as well."_

"Again?", said Juvia.

"Let's deal with them like last time!", said Erza.

They then entered the area were the Unversed are wreaking havoc. They did the same plan as before: defeating the Heartless and Unversed while taking out the fire.

"I'll finish this!", said Juvia.

" **Water Nebula!"**

Juvia then blasted a huge amount of water, covering the entire area, while defeated all of the enemies and putting out the fire.

"Guess that takes care of that.", said Laxus.

"Except we're all wet!", Donald complained.

"But now the fire is out.", said Lily. "We can move forward."

"Now that's done, everyone follow me!", said Sulley.

They then followed Sulley up the buildings and going up stairs, eventually reaching the highest point of the factory.

"Wow, now that's a view.", said Gray.

The helicopter then flew over the group and said, _"The door vault is this way."_

"We can drop down from here.", said Sora.

"What?! We can't do that!", said a scared Lucy.

Natsu then grabbed Lucy and said, "Let's go!"

"Wait! Naatsuuu!", screamed Lucy as they jumped down.

"Let's go!", said Erza as she, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Laxus jumped.

"Sulley-san, give Boo to me.", said Wendy.

"Alright.", said Sulley as he handed Boo to her. He then jumped with Mike and Happy.

"See ya at the bottom, kid.", said Gajeel as Lily grabbed him and they flew down.

"Ready?", asked Charle.

"Yep.", said Wendy. "Hold on tight, Boo."

Charle then grabbed Wendy and they then flew down to reach the others.

When Natsu and Lucy landed, Lucy was hitting Natsu in the head while saying, "Don't do that again, you almost got us killed!"

"It's fine. We made it down.", said Natsu. Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

Everyone then reached the bottom and joined Natsu and Lucy.

"Is everyone ok?", asked Wendy. Everyone nodded.

"What about Boo?", asked Sulley.

"Here she is.", said Wendy as she handed a giggling Boo to Sulley.

"Guys, I smell another fire.", said Natsu as he ran off on his own, making the others follow him.

They then entered another large area with machines on fire and Heartless and Unversed roaming the area.

"How many fires did they started?", question Juvia.

" _Deal with those life-forms!",_ said another radio transmission.

"We're almost to the door vault guys.", said Sulley. "We can do this!"

"Alright!", shouted Natsu as he charged at the enemy.

"Let's make this quick!", said Lucy.

Everyone, who has lived this routine before, easily dispatched every enemy in the area and put out the fire.

"This way.", said Mike he headed into a hallway while everyone followed.

But before they could enter, the wall next to them started smoking and shooting sparks. Seeing this, the group started to run away before the wall exploded, pushing them towards another wall. The pipes near the wall started to spray out fire and then exploded, causing it to block the hallway. Another machine exploded, causing the giant tube above the machine to break apart and crash onto the ground while connecting to the other tube.

Mike then looked disappointed. "Oh, great. This time we're really stuck."

"There's gotta be another way.", said Wendy.

"Sulley, have you got any ideas?", asked Sora.

"Just gimme a second.", said Sulley while he was thinking.

Boo jumped down onto the floor and then ran off towards the pipe.

"Boo, where are you going?", asked Wendy.

She then ran back towards the group, saying, "Kitty! Dragon!" She then pointed at the pipe while giggling.

Sulley then examine the pipe. "If I'm right about that pipe…" Sulley then nodded with a smile. "Yep, it's perfect. Boo, thank you!" He then patted Boo's head making her giggle even more. "We gotta follow that pipe."

"What?!", said a shocked Mike. "Wait a sec. I thought we were going straight to the door vault. The only place that pipe leads is to the cooling tank! You sure you don't have a better idea?"

"Don't worry, Mike. Just trust me."

Everyone then got onto the pipe and entered the other one by crawling, eventually entering what appears to be a large tank. When everyone exited the pipe, Sulley ran up to some metal doors and examine them.

"I'm pretty sure Maintenance hasn't finished patching it up.", he said as he pulled a metal door, revealing to be a large entrance. "This way."

Everyone then entered the area and Mike then said with surprise, "Wait a second… It's the door vault!"

"Wow, you really know this place, Sulley-san.", said Wendy.

"Yep. What'd I tell ya?", said Sulley.

"Sure, nice job, Sull.", said a sarcastic Mike. "Seriously, if I didn't know any better… I'd say you actually ran the place."

"Thanks, Mikey. All right, it's not much farther."

"Finally.", said an exhausted Lucy.

They then headed towards the Door Vault, eventually entering a cleaner hallway but with a trail of black goop on the floor.

"Hey! What's this black goop?", asked Donald.

"Does it taste goo?", asked Natsu.

"Why would you ask that!", asked Mike.

"I don't think it taste good, buddy.", said Happy.

"Gawrsh, it looks like some kinda trail.", said Goofy.

"What do you think, Erza?", asked Lucy.

"Let's follow it.", she answered. "See where it leads."

Everyone the followed the trail done the hall. While walking, Charle gasped as she predicted what was going to happen next if they continued.

Wendy saw this and asked, "What's wrong, Charle?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this.", she answered. "Just be cautious."

Wendy nodded and they ran after their friends.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

After following the black goop trail for quite a while, the group then entered a large area that leads to the entrance to the Door Vault. They have also notice that the trail has stopped.

"The trail stops here…", said Erza.

Sulley then looked around and said, "Well since we're here, everybody look for Boo's door."

Before anyone could do anything, Randall appeared with the cage from before, but this time it has expanded.

"Randall…", he said with disgust.

"Isn't that the junky thing from before?", asked Natsu.

"Didn't you learn your lesson with that pile-of-junk fiasco?", asked a sarcastic Mike.

"Oh, I learned a lot.", said Randall as he presented the metal cage, surprising everyone but Mike.

"Is it me or did that thing just got bigger?", question a worried Lucy.

Mike smiled and went over towards the cage. Suddenly, the Unversed symbol appeared on top of it. Boo then looked scared and hid behind Sulley while making worried noises.

"Wait, Mike. Something's different!", said a cautious Sulley.

Sulley then grab Boo and took her to a safe location while the others ran towards Mike.

"Hey's right.", said Wendy. "I can smell something strange on that thing."

"Oh, please.", said a calm Mike. "It's just more junk."

While standing on a higher stand, Randall laughed Mike. Mike was about to make a comment about him when suddenly, black goop came from the cage and spread all over the floor. Everybody turned and saw the goop turn into a large monster, shocking Happy, Charle, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Mike with fear. Seeing this, a terrified Mike back away from the monster while others ran up towards it.

"An Unversed!", said Sora.

"And a very gross one!", said Gray.

Sulley then grabbed Mike by his head and said, "Mike, time to reach down and let the scary out."

Understanding what Sulley said, Mike slapped his face a couple of times and gave a scary expression.

"Oh, I'm ready, Sulley.", he said with confidence. "I'm ready!"

"Finally…", said Randall with satisfaction. "This is exactly what I need to take over the company. But first, I am getting rid of _you._ Attack!"

Listen to its master, the monster lifted its arms up and slammed it onto the ground. Everyone dodged when the arm hit.

"Gray, try freezing it!", shouted Sora.

Gray nodded and freezed the floor with his hands. It started to spread on the monster's body until the monster produced flames from his hands and threw it at the ice, making it melt.

"He can use fire?!", said a surprise Gray.

Natsu then charged at the monster.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu blasted a huge amount of fire at the monster but it countered Natsu's attack by fire ice at the fire.

"It can use ice too?!", said Mike.

One of the monster's hands sprung into the air and grabbed Natsu.

"Crap!"

He then yelled as the monster dragged Natsu towards it and stuffed him in his mouth.

"Oh no!", said a worried Sulley.

"Natsu!", shouted Happy.

Seeing Natsu in trouble, Wendy ran towards the monster in a hurry.

"Wendy!", shouted Charle.

Multiple hands then came out of the monster and surrounded the area, most of them were in front of the monster.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

A huge blast of wind came out of Wendy's mouth. The wind blew all of the black goop away from the group, it was also strong enough to blow some black goop off of the monster, releasing Natsu and showing the metal part on its head.

"Thanks, Wendy.", said Natsu.

"Sora-san, strike the metal piece!", she shouted. "The goop came from it, so it must be destroyed!"

"Got it!", Sora responded by charging towards the monster.

The monster summon more hands and blasted ice and fire, but Natsu and Gray counter the attacks with their magic. The monster attempted to grab Sora but Wendy blew the hands away with a swipe of her hands. Sora jumped into the air and stabbed the metal part with his Keyblade, making it grown in pain.

The Unversed then dissolved into the black goop, making a large mess on the floor along with metal parts and scream tanks.

A frustrated Randall quickly came to the monster and examine it. "Whyyy?!", he shouted very angrily while kicking it.

Mike then notice a brown wooden door with purple cracks coming out of it and there was a red light on top that is currently on. He then grabbed Sulley's attention and started making gestures about his plan. At first he was confused, but then Sulley realizes what he meant and began to run towards Randall.

"Where are you going-", asked Donald until Goofy covered his mouth.

When Randall turned and saw Sulley, he gasped while Sulley gave a huge monster roar at him.

* * *

Back at the Door Vault, the group was about to send Randall back were he came from.

Mike open the door and said, "All right, and in ya go."

"And don't you ever come back!", said Natsu.

Boo roar at Randall while Sulley said, "There's no place for you here anymore, Randall. Now we're in the business of making children laugh."

Boo then giggled upon hearing that.

An angry Randall responded by saying, "You think it's funny?"

"Totally.", said Gray.

Mike then put his hand on Randall's back and said, "Hilarious! The more that you whine the funnier it gets."

"I'm laughing right now!", said Happy.

Randall growled with annoyance but then sighed. He then pushed Mike and headed straight towards the door.

"Enjoy your extended vacation.", said Sulley.

"You'll need it.", said Natsu.

As he entered the door, Randall said, "You clowns are gonna be sorry when I find my way back and I finally take over this place!"

The group then heard voices from the door.

" _Mama, that gator's in the house again!"_ , said a boy surprising Mike.

" _Are you kidding?!"_ , said an annoyed woman, probably the mother. _"Oh, this time, he's in for it."_

The woman then started to hit something at Randall, causing him to yell in pain while the group laughed at him from outside the door.

"Hey, hit him with a bat!", shouted Natsu.

"No, a hammer!", shouted Happy.

" _Thanks, whoever you are!"_ , said the boy.

Randall then screamed in pain while Mike shutted the door with satisfaction. "So long! Smell ya later.", he said.

Sulley then came up to the door and said, "And now we just need to do one last thing." He then made a fist and was prepared to punch the door.

Sora then came up and said, "Hang on! I have a way to lock him out."

He then summon his Keyblade and pointed it at the door. A light then came from the tip of the Keyblade and blasted it at the door, showing a large Keyhole on it and making a lock sound, surprising Mike, Sulley, and Boo with awe. Upon locking, the door then disappeared.

"And that takes care of that.", said Donald.

"That was some ride, huh?", said Wendy.

"Yeah.", said Sulley. "But, let's end this."

* * *

Everyone, except Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and their Exceed partners, got onto a door.

"Okay, Boo. Time to go home.", said Sulley. "You must be tuckered out, but we'll play together real soon."

Suddenly, there was a large noise and the doors that everyone was on started to move, surprising everyone.

"Who is moving the doors?", asked Wendy.

"I don't know.", said Mike.

The doors then move towards one direction: The Laugh Floor.

Everyone then started to laugh while Mike yelled, "What _now?!_ "

* * *

When they entered the Laugh Floor, the doors were brought down and everybody got off.

"Why are we back here?", asked Erza.

Suddenly, someone wearing a black coat appeared and walked towards the group.

"An Organization member!", said a surprised Lucy.

"Who are _you?_ ", asked Sora.

Natsu then gave a sniffed and then said, "I can smell Xehanort…" He then sniffed again. "But I can smell Sora on him." He then said, with shock, "Did you and Xehanort made love?!"

"That's a stupid ass question!", Sora responded angrily.

"Gotta say, that strange facade had me fooled at first, brother.", he said as he removed his hood, revealing a black mask covering his entire face.

" _Bother?!"_ , said everyone with shock.

"Wait a sec…", said Sora as he examine him. He then gasped. "Oh yeah! You were at the cathedral!"

"Kardia Cathedral?", asked Wendy.

"No, a different one. And hey! Who are _you_ to call anyone strange?"

Goofy then faced Donald and asked, "Say, do we know this guy?"

"Uhh…", said an unsure Donald.

"We haven't ever met in the flesh.", said the boy. "I am Vanitas."

Donald and Goofy gasped.

"This is the part where you spout some mumbo jumbo and disappear, right?", said Sora.

"Cause you guys do that a lot.", said Juvia.

"This whole world...was powered by scream.", said Vanitas as he walked over to a nearby desk.

"I guess that answers your question.", sighed Happy.

Vanitas continue speaking. "They converted the screams of human children into energy." He then grabbed a scream tank. "And this very company was what made it all happen." He then walked towards the group with the tank. "It's as rich a source of negative emotion as we'll ever find."

"For the last time, we already stopped doing that!", yelled Mike.

"Did you? Then how do you explain all these canisters of surplus scream?"

"You're the one who did it!", said Natsu.

"This facility was everything I could hope for. And I was lucky enough to find a pawn whose heart was darkened by thoughts of revenge."

"You mean Randall.", said Mike.

"All Randall ever cared about was winning.", said Sulley. "And this guy took advantage of that weakness."

"My heart is made of just one thing.", said Vanitas. "And the Unversed collected enough screams and sadness from those children to reconstruct it."

"Yeah, and the whole time they were trashing our company in the process!", said an angry Mike as he was about to fight Vanitas, but Sulley stopped him. He continued to struggle though.

"That bastard!", said an angry Gajeel.

"But, even with all this negative emotion, my heart is still incomplete. I need something else.", said Vanitas as he dropped the tank onto the ground, causing it leak scream energy out of it and sending it flying. Everyone dodged before they could get hit.

Everyone then watched as the tank flew into the air until it landed in front of Sora's feet.

"The half of me that sleeps on…" Vanitas summon his Keyblade and pointed it directly at Sora's face. Sora turned and gasped. "inside of your heart."

"Vanitas!", said Sora, but his voice was different when he said it, making him confused.

"Did Sora's voice sound a little different?", asked Lucy.

"It did.", said Laxus.

"Ventus…", said Vanitas mockingly. "What a strange place to slither off to…" He then slowly walk towards Sora and reach out to him with his hand. "you insignificant speak."

Sora responded by slapping his hand away from him very angrily. "What are you talking about?", he asked demandingly.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember."

Meanwhile, Mike, Sulley, and Boo were sneaking behind desk to get closer to Vanitas.

"When you were little...you formed a special bond, with a boy named Ventus who joined with your heart."

"Ven!", said Donald.

"Did he say Ventus?", asked Juvia.

"What does he mean 'joined with your hearts'?", asked Lily.

"Is he sayin' that one of the missing Keyblade wielders is inside Sora's heart?", question Goofy.

"How is that possible?", wondered Sora.

"You took the words right out of my mouth.", said Lucy.

Dark energy swarmed around Vanitas. He then said, "Now, you will return Ventus to me."

"You stay away from him!", said Charle.

Darkness spread around Vanitas.

"Everyone, get ready!", said Erza. "We got a fight on our hands!"

Suddenly, Sora clenched his fists against his heart, as he is feeling incredible pain. He yelled and kneeled onto the floor.

"Sora!", shouted the mages worriedly.

Sora looked up and saw Donald and Goofy in front of him, protecting him from Vanitas' dark energy while Lucy and Juvia came over to him.

"Donald... Goofy…", he said weakly.

"The King told us about this.", said Goofy. "Ventus wasn't able to defeat Vanitas. They struck each other down, and then the King said that Ventus's heart never returned to him!"

"No way…", said both Lucy and Juvia.

"You're not gonna do that to Sora!", said Donald. "No way!"

Donald and Goofy then blasted the energy back at Vanitas.

"Stay out of this.", said Vanitas as he swiped his hand into the air and summon a strong black wind that knocked everyone, except Sora, away.

"Sora!", shouted everyone.

"Stop this!", said Wendy as she grab onto Vanitas and tried to pull him away.

Vanitas responded by hitting her, making her fall to the ground.

"Wendy!"

"I said stay out of this, kid.", said Vanitas.

"How could strike a defenseless girl!", said an angry Charle.

"I have business to take care of."

"Damn you!", shouted Natsu.

" **Gravity!"**

Everyone then felt intense pressure and pain.

"My body…", said Lucy who was in pain.

"Juvia can't...move it.", said Juvia who was also in pain.

Sora slowly got onto his feet and pointed his Keyblade at Vanitas. But Vanitas easily hit it out of his hands and pointed his Keyblade at Sora's neck.

"Join your heart...with mine!" Vanitas summon more dark energy and was prepared to attack Sora.

But, a giant figure appeared behind Vanitas, it was Sulley. Vanitas gasped and turned.

"Made you look.", he said before he gave him a monster roar. Boo covered her eyes while Mike covered her ears.

Vanitas dropped his Keyblade and everyone was able to stand. They then saw Sulley holding Vanitas with his two hands while Vanitas was struggling.

"Let me go!", he demanded while he was struggling.

"That's it! Get him!", said Happy.

A few doors then appeared on the floor next to Mike.

"Over here, Sulley!", said Mike as he open on of the doors.

Sulley immediately ran over to the door and threw Vanitas into the door.

"Close it! Quick!", said Sulley.

Mike immediately close the door and Sulley pull the door off of the floor. Mike then ran over and open the next door, which Sulley threw the previous into that door. They did it a few times until the last door was shredded into a machine. Both of them high five each other and high five Boo.

"I wonder where he went.", said Happy.

"Who cares.", said Gray.

"But won't people wonder where those doors came from?", asked Gajeel.

"Let's not worry about that now.", said Erza.

"That was awesome!", said Sora.

"Thank you!", said Donald.

"We owe ya.", said Goofy.

"No, _we_ should be thanking _you_.", said Sulley. "We never woulda managed to get Boo this far if you hadn't come along to help."

"And finally, we found her door.", said Mike.  
"Wendy, are you okay?", asked Charle.

"I'm fine.", she said.

Sora then went up to Boo and said, "Boo, I know how excited you were to come and play with Mike and Sulley. Sorry we dragged you into this."

"I don't she minds, Sora-san."

"Watch it!", said Donald You're gonna scare her with that face!"

"Hey, you are _way_ scarier.", Sora responded.

"Gawrsh, I think you're both scary.", said Goofy.

"I think those guys are scary.", said Happy as he pointed at Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus. Everyone then laughed.

Sulley then came up to Boo and said, "Okay, Boo. Time to go."

"Kitty…", said a disappointed Boo.

"We'll catch up soon, kid.", said Mike.

"Mike Wazowski!" She was looking at Donald, making him stun.

"No, that's Donald, Boo."

She then ran up to Mike and hugged him. He was surprised, but he smiled and hugged her too.

"Better. I'll see ya, kid."

"Dragon!", said Boo as she ran up to Wendy and hugged her.

"Thank you, Boo.", she said.

Boo then headed towards her door with Sulley.

"Boo!", said everyone.

She turn and saw that some of them gave a funny face while saying, "So looong!"

She laughed and then waved goodbye before entering her room.

* * *

Everyone then entered the lobby.

"Sorry for all the headaches was caused.", said Sora.

"Don't mention it.", said Sulley. "And actually, it was kinda nice havin' a little adventure for old times' sake."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, the flying and the falling-and hey, let's not do that paint thing again-but nothin' like running for our lives to get the heart pumping!"

"Hell yeah!", said Natsu.

"I had a great time.", said Donald.

"Donald! All you did was complain!", said Sora.

"I did not."

"Sure you did.", said Gray and Happy.

"Any chance that we can drop by again?", asked Goofy.

"The door's always open.", said Mike.

"And maybe Boo can join us!", said Sulley.

"That sounds like fun!", said Wendy.

"I wanna fight you the next time we meet!", said Natsu.

"Alright.", said Sulley.

Everyone then shook hands with Mike and Sulley.

"Good-byeee!", said everyone as they headed towards the exit.

"For the record, I still get the most laughs!", said Mike.

"Happy exterminating!", said Sulley.

"Thank you!", said everyone.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

While on the Gummi Ship, Sora was tapping his finger and feet rather impatient while the others looked worried.

He finally face Donald and Goofy and said, "We should go to the realm of darkness!"

"No way.", said Donald.

"You can't go there until you get the power of waking!"

"Who cares!", said Natsu. "Why does he need it if this Aqua is not even asleep!"

"Natsu agrees with me.", said Sora.

"Natsu thinks with his fists not with his head.", said Gray.

"You shut your mouth, frosty!", said an angry Natsu.

"Come on, we have to do something!", said Sora. "If we don't act, the Organization's gonna win!"

"Everyone, calm down.", said Wendy. "Let's think this through."

"Wendy's right!", said Jiminy as he appeared on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, do you even know how to get to the realm of darkness?"

Sora then looked stunned upon hearing that.

"He's right.", said Laxus. "How do we get there if we don't know how."

Sora then pulled out his Gummiphone and said, "Well, Riku and the King do."

"They won't tell you.", said Donald.

"Then I'll ask those mages that are with them."

"They won't know either!"

"Nope, not until you complete your own mission.", said Goofy.

Sora slumped back into his chair and sighed. The then yelled with annoyance. "This sucks!"

"Yeah! This does suck!", said Natsu.

Suddenly, the Gumminphone started to ring and Sora immediately answered it.

"The King?", wondered Donald and Goofy.

"Riku?", wondered Sora.

But the one who appeared on screen was Ienzo.

" _Is this a bad time?"_ , he asked.

Everyone sighed with disappointment.

"Ienzo.", said a disappointed Sora.

Ienzo looked confused and then said, _"So, we have some news about Ansem's Code and the replica we need for Roxas's heart."_

"And…?", asked a curious Sora.

" _First, the replica. Even is still missing, but we found some of his research. I'll see what I can learn from it."_

Levy then appeared and said, _"Yeah, it's really difficult to make a body. The Raijin Tribe tried doing it, but it failed."_

"How could you not get? I thought you were good with knowledge.", asked Gajeel.

" _I decipher stuff. I'm not a scientist!"_

"Anyway, you've got our thanks.", said Jiminy.

Ienzo then continued. _"As for Ansem the Wise's data, we've discovered a very interesting passage. I'll read you exactly what he wrote."_

He then said _, "I have discovered three unique hearts inside of Sora's. One is Roxas. The second has been with Sora for nearly as long. And a third has resided in Sora's heart for even longer-most of his life, in fact. This is a truly astonishing discovery. While these hearts have now melded with Sora-grown silent and indistinct-Sora retains the memories of all three. The memories have been compartmentalized-each placed in its own 'box' so to speak. I surmise the hearts can be awoken, provided that each of them is returned to the box that contains the correct memories. Unite the heart with its memories, and provide it a suitable body within which it may flourish, and I believe any or all three of these people can be made real again."_

"Roxas and _two more?_ ", asked Sora.

" _Yup."_ , said Levy. _"Got any ideas on who the other two are?"_

Sora thought for a moment, then said, "Oh. Thanks. Ienzo. Levy."

" _Certainly."_ , said Ienzo. _"Take care."_ He then hung up.

"That report didn't make any sense.", said Natsu.

"Three different hearts…", said Donald.

"One of them is Roxas…", said Erza.

"The other one must be Ventus.", said Goofy.

"You're gonna believe what Vanitas said?", asked Donald.

"Well, uh...it's kinda all we got to go on."

"But, who's the third?", asked Lily.

"Do you know, Sora?", asked Gajeel.

Sora shook his head.

"'Cause Sora can't count.", said Donald.

"Hey! That's not related.", said an annoyed Sora.

"Why is teasing Sora your 'go-to' thing?", asked Lucy.

"Cause it's funny.", he answered.

Everyone then laughed as they continue to ride in the Gummi Ship.

* * *

On the shores of the Realm of Darkness, two people were sitting near the water, staring at the ocean. One, was a man wearing a black coat and he was sitting on a large rock. Next to him on the ground, was a girl with short blue hair. She was wearing a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Her name was Aqua, one of the three missing Keyblade wielders.

The man then asked Aqua, "Tell me, will you stay here?"

"I can't shake the feeling that these waters touch another shore I've visited.", she said.

"The Destiny Islands."

Aqua looked surprised. "You've heard of them?"

"Yes. They are quite lovely-a far cry from this wasteland."

Aqua smiled and stared at the ocean. "I'm staying. Someone will come for me."

"These waters are the in-between of dark and light, its shores the margins of day and night. They brought you and I together, so why not also you and another?"

"Yes."

The two of them continued to stay on the beach. Over a while, someone appeared on the beach.

Hearing the footsteps, Aqua turned and said, "Who's there?"

The one that was approaching them was Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

"You…", said the hooded man with surprise.

"Master...I must have a word with you.", he said as the hooded man took off his hood, revealing to be a man with straight blonde hair and red eyes.

This man was Ansem the Wise, the Ruler of Radiant Garden and former mentor of apprentice Xehanort. Aqua then became cautious when Xehanort's Heartless appeared.

"'Master'?", he said with disgust. "So now you mock me."

"Do you recall those experiments of the hearts you bade me cease?", Then walked towards Ansem. "Among the test subjects was a girl. She had lost her memory, just as I had. But...you can reconstruct memories. You did with Sora. I believe you have seen the girl's memories."

"What is your question?"

"Where did you put the girl?"

"What girl?"

Xehanort's Heartless then smiled. "Very well…" He then reached for Ansem. "If you won't tell me here…"

Before he could grab him, Aqua came up and slapped Xehanort's hand away.

"I think you should go.", said Aqua as she stood in front of Xehanort's Heartless, ready for a fight.

Xehanort looked unsurprised. "A lost guardian of light?" He then smirked. "You wait here...for the King and his fool."

A swarm of darkness appeared behind Xehanort and his Guardian came from hit. It then hit Aqua really hard with its fist, sending her flying. She dragged her feet on the ground and she stopped flying.

"Where's your Keyblade?"

"Don't need it!"

She then ran after them. When she got close to them, she jumped in the air and kick the Guardian's face. She then landed her hands on the Guardian's shoulder and launch herself in the air. But the Guardian quickly grabbed her foot and lifted an upside down Aqua.

Ansem the Wise quickly ran up to them and said with a worried tone, "No more! I'll go."

"You are wise.", said Xehanort's Heartless.

Without the two of them noticing, Aqua had already broke free of the Guardian and hit Xehanort's Heartless with a kick, but Xehanort had blocked the attack with his arm. She then landed near the water.

He then smirked while putting his arm down "Poor thing. I mustn't leave you with nothing."

The Guardian then created a dark ball of energy with its hands, making Aqua a little cautious. When it was done, the Guardian blasted the ball squarely at Aqua's chest, sending her flying into the ocean while she screamed. Ansem tried to run after her, but it was too late and she was gone. He then fell to his knees.

"Let's go."

"Damn you!", said a furious Ansem the Wise.

"She's not dead. Be grateful that I showed her mercy."

Meanwhile, Aqua was floating down into the water. The dark energy that hit her chest started to spread purple darkness all over her body.

"What...is this feeling?", she wondered as she continued to sink down while her body was completely covered with darkness.

* * *

In an unknown snowy location, an angry Vanitas was wandering in a blizzard.

"That bastard…", he growled. "How dare he got pass me and threw me to whatever this place is. And I was so close on getting Ventus's heart back! This happen because it was those damn idiots for befriending those monsters. Next time I see them, they're gonna wish they were dead when I'm done with them!"

Suddenly, a figure started to emerge from the blizzard and headed straight towards Vanitas.

Seeing the figure, Vanitas shouted, "Who's there?"

When Vanitas got a better vision of the figure, it was a Yeti.

The Yeti smiled and said with joy, "Welcome to the Himalayas!"

Vanitas, who looked annoyed and did not care about the Yeti, blasted him with his Keyblade and send him flying.

"Why is it so easy to make my day even more crappy.", he said with annoyance as he summons a dark corridor and pass through it.

* * *

At a rocky area, Xigbar was standing around, watching the area, until a dark corridor appeared near him. He then saw Vanitas coming through the corridor. He was covered with snow on his shoulders and head.

"Hey kid. How'd it go?", asked Xigbar sarcastically.

"Not now, I am not in the mood.", Vanitas growled.

"Oh, come on-"

Vanitas then punched Xigbar in the through and walked away while Xigbar choke and cough really hard until he collapsed onto the ground.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

It was dark and was snowing outside. Over on the field and near a large lake, the group was fighting off against a group of Heartless that attacked them when they arrived.

After Sora defeated the last Heartless in the area, he felt a cold breeze and shivered. "It's cold! Donald, gimme a coat!"

"The magic doesn't work that way.", Donald responded.

"Screw your magic!", said Lucy as she shivered as well.

"Guess he's too used to the beach!", said Goofy.

"Hey, islander, what can I say?", said Sora.

"It's really cold.", said Wendy.

"It's fine to me.", said Gray.

"Where are your clothes?", asked Goofy.

" **Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"**

Virgo then appeared next to Lucy and said, "Hello Princess. Do you need some clothes for the snow?"

"Yes, please."

Virgo then disappeared. After a short pause, Virgo then appeared with red winter coats.

"I brought some jackets to those who need it. Namely Princess, the Young Princess, and Sir Sora."

"Did she just call Sora _'Sir'?_ ", question everyone while Virgo handed the coats to Lucy, Wendy, and Sora.

"Thanks, Virgo.", said Lucy with gratitude.

"Is it time for punishment?", Virgo asked.

"No, go home!"

Virgo then disappeared from the area, returning to the Spirit World.

Gray was wondering around the area very curiously.

"What is it?", asked Lily.

"This snow…", said Gray while looking up into the sky. "There something off about it."

"What do you mean?", asked Sora.

"I'm sensing magic energy from it."

"You mean the land wasn't originally covered with snow?", asked Erza.

"Yeah."

Sora then looked at the ocean and saw that it was quickly turning into ice.

"Look!", he said with awe. "Even the sea's turning to...ice…" He then looked confused. "Donald, this isn't _your_ magic, is it?"

Donald nodded no.

"Do ya think it's the Heartless?", wondered Goofy.

"If they are, they're gonna get roasted.", said Natsu.

"Let's go.", said Sora and the others ran towards the shores of the beach.

When they arrived at the shore, they all saw, with amazement, ice quickly covering the sea.

"This is definitely ice magic.", said Gray.

"But who caused it?", wondered Erza.

"Look over there!", said Juvia as she was pointing the frozen sea.

They all looked and saw someone running on the water as it was freezing. It was a girl, wearing a teal-and-black dress with a magenta cape and a gold tiara on her French braided crown twist bun. When her feet touches the water, it immediately freezes.

"I guess we found the culprit.", said Laxus.

"Is she an ice wizard?", wondered Happy.

"I don't know.", said Gray. "But, her power is incredibly strong if she was able to freeze the entire sea."

"That girl… She looked so sad.", said Sora.

They then watched the girl entered a snowy forest.

"I wondered what happened. Maybe the Heartless? We should talk to her."

Everyone nodded and ran towards the forest to go find her.

"Do ya think the Heartless are after her?", asked Goofy.

"Could be.", said Donald.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?", asked Juvia as she saw Gray with a curious look on his face.

"Nothing.", he answered. "I'm just wondering about her power and why she froze the ocean."

"Maybe it was a Heartless attack.", said Wendy. "And that she was the only one who could defeat them."

"Then she must be strong.", said Gajeel.

"Then why did she froze the sea?", asked Lily.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We haven't even heard her story yet.", said Charle.

* * *

The group traveled throughout the snowy woods looking for the girl while battling snow Heartlesses. They eventually entered mountains and decided to climb it, despite Lucy and Donald protesting about it. They continued to go up the mountain enter they entered a large area were the girl was walking. They all ran after her.

"Hey, hold up!", shouted Sora.

The girl turned and gasped as she saw the group running towards her.

She backed away a little and said, "Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"Hi, I'm Sora, and I-" Before he could continue speaking, Donald made a small grunting noise. Sora noticed and continued speaking unsurly. "Uh...I'm from...let's just say someplace...a little warmer."

Donald smiled and nodded. "I'm Donald."

"And I'm Goofy."

"I'm Natsu!"

"I'm Happy!"

"My name is Lucy."

"I'm Gray."

"I am Erza."

"Juvia."

"My name is Wendy."

"Charle."

"Gajeel."

"Pantherlily. But you may call me Lily."

"Laxus."  
"Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation?", the girl asked.

Sora looked confused but everyone else answered her question with a simple nod.

"You got us!", said Sora. "So, what's your name?"

"Elsa…", she said unsurly. She then stood up straight and hold both of her hands together to appear formal. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Everyone then gasped with shock.

"What? The queen?!", said Sora.

"Please excuse!", said Lucy as everyone stood up straight.

"You shouldn't be out here.", said Else as she looked sad. "Please go back to the village." She then started to walk away.

"Why?", asked Sora. "Your Majesty, you look like you could use a friend."

"It's not fun to be alone.", said Natsu.

"Yeah. Don't you want to talk?"

"It could help.", said Lucy.

She then stop. "Please leave. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What does that mean?", asked Gray.

"I can cause pain to people."

There was a pause. Then Sora said, "Oh… Is it that bad? You must've been through a lot."

"We know what that's like, don't we?", said Donald.

"Sure, adventuring's fun. But it definitely has its ups and downs. When the going gets tough, us friends have to stick together!", said Goofy.

"He's right.", said Natsu.

While they were talking, Elsa still looked sad.

"Although, Donald, you _do_ lose your temper a lot, so… I can relate to wanting some alone time."

"What?" yelled an angry Donald. "I don't do that!"

"Yeah you do.", said both Natsu and Gray.

After hearing them talk for a long time, she finally shouted angrily, "Enough!"

She then waved her hand and sharp ice sprang up from the ground and pointed at the group, making them jump back a little. Elsa gasped while the others stood there with shock and awe.

"Elsa…", said Sora. "Did you…"

Before anyone could speak, Wintercorn Heartlesses and a Rock Troll Heartless appeared behind Elsa, shocking her.

"The Heartless!", said a serious Goofy.

"Don't worry.", said Sora. "We got 'em. Take cover!"

Listening to Sora, Elsa then ran off into a different direction and left the area completely.

"I'll watch over her!", said Gray.

"Juvia will come, too!", said a nervous Juvia.

Erza immediately summon two blades and slashed some Wintercorn Heartless while Sora sliced the Rock Troll's arm with his Keyblade. Gajeel destroyed some Shadows with his Iron Dragon Sword and Laxus finished off some Neoshadows with his bare hands. Wendy fired some wind spells in the air while Natsu used the air to spread his flames and defeated all of the Wintercorns. While this is happening, Gray and Juvia were watching over Else, who is unaware of what is happening.

"Erza!", shouted Goofy.

She and Goofy came together in front of the Rock Troll and they both threw their weapons at the Heartless, destroying it. With the monsters gone ,Elsa then came up to the group along with Gray and Juvia.

"Elsa, are you okay?", asked Sora.

"I...I'm sorry I was so upset.", she said. "Thank you for your help."

Without anyone noticing, a Wintercorn appeared behind the group and jumped towards Sora.

Seeing it, Elsa shouted, "Look out!" She then fired small icicles at the Wintercorn, destroying it in the process.

"Awesome!", said Natsu.

"That's amazing.", said Sora. "You can control ice."

"Control it?", she said, sounding a little ashamed. "No, all I ever do...is hurt people."

"It's okay.", said Goofy. "Those were just the Heartless."

"And you just save Sora.", said Lucy. "I don't see that as hurting people."

"I guess.", she said. "You said that word before. What are they?"

Sora explained. "Monsters that are after people's hearts. Wherever they go, there's trouble."

"They're after people's hearts?"  
"Yes, they're dangerous! You should head home before it gets any worse."

"This is my home now. I can't go back."

"Why?", asked Gray.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What?", asked Sora.

"Arendelle is safer with me staying up here." She then started to walk away again.

"Not safer for you!", said Sora as he, Gray, and Juvia walked after her.

But before they could reach her, the ground became icy and a large pillar of ice rises from the ground separating the group from her.

On the other side of the wall, Elsa started to run away while saying, "Please, go away!"

Without anytime to think, Gray jumped onto the top of the wall and jumped down on the other side. "Wait up!", he shouted as he ran after her.

"Gray-sama!", shouted Juvia as she too jumped to the other side and ran after him.

"Gray! Juvia!", shouted Erza.

Sora put his hands on the wall while sadly saying, "Elsa…"

"Aw, don't worry, she'll be okay.", said Goofy. "Seems like she's pretty strong."

"And Gray and Juvia are going to be with her.", said Happy.

"You gotta let her go.", said Donald. "She wants to be alone."

Sora put his arms done and said, "Yeah, I hear you…but I just wanted to know why she was so sad."

"Maybe Gray and Juvia will figure it out.", said Lucy.

They then heard a girl voice saying, "And how is it any of your business? Read the room, kiddos."

They turned around and saw a blond girl wearing a black coat.

"Who are you?", asked Sora. "That's…the Organization coat. You new?"

She then sighed and said with an attitude, "Excuse me? Oh yeah, you forgot. The name's Larxene. This time, remember."

"Man, is she annoying.", said Natsu.

"Aye…", said Happy.

" _That_ was rude!", said an annoyed Larxene. "And we'll take care of Elsa, so don't you worry."

Sora then turned around and faced the others. He then asked with confusion, "Do you-"

He was then cut off when Donald answered, "Nope."

"Well, she seems to think she knows us, so maybe we should play along.", said Goofy.

"Not unless her name's 'Terra'.", said a bored Sora.

"Can she be fooled?", asked Lucy.

"Excuse me!", Larxene said with annoyance. "I'm right here?"

"Who cares!", said Gajeel, making Larxene more irritated.

"Ok, that is wrong.", said Sora. "What's important is why are you after Elsa?"

Larxene took a deep breath and calmed down. She then said, "No one's gonna hurt her. But we're not about to put up with _your_ meddling. Stay here and behave yourselves."

Electric sparks then came from her hand and she moved it towards the group. She then fired a powerful blast of lightning at the group, but Laxus came in front blast hit straight in the chest. Laxus was not even pushed back from the blast, instead he stood still and absorbed the blast.

"No way! He took it head on?!", said an astonished Larxene.

"This actually feels nice.", said Laxus. "You must be powerful, despite being such a bitch."

"How dare you!", she said furiously. "Why don't you all deal with this!"

She then lifted her arm into the air but higher and fired another lightning blast at the ice wall. When the blast hit the ice, it started to crack where it was hit. The cracks started to spread and eventually the entire wall exploded and crumbled onto the ground. She then lifted her arm into the sky and the large chunks of ice started to float in the air while being surrounded by electric energy. The chunks then started to swarm in a circle, created an ice like tornado. The ice then stopped and started to fall onto the ground again, but this time surrounding the group.

"Wait. The ice!", said Sora.

"It's going to wall us in!", said Goofy.

"Ice is so not my style.", said Larxene with a smile while the ice pile on top.

"Larxene!", shouted Sora as he and Natsu ran after her but the large chunks of ice quickly piled in front of the boys, preventing them from reaching her and trapping the group.

"That takes care of that.", said Larxene with satisfaction. "While inside, they are gonna witness a cold hell they'll never forget." As she was leaving, she then said, "Oh yeah, weren't there two other idiots with them? They must've gone ahead. We'll see about that."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

After Larxene trapped them with ice, the group now stands in a room made of ice. The interior was quite nice and is decorated with giant Nobody insignias and frozen bolts of electricity.

"Anyone see a way out?", asked Goofy as he examined the walls.

"No, not me.", answered Donald.

"I got this!", said Natsu as he ignited his fist.

"That's it!", said Happy. "Burn it down!"

With his fist ignited, Natsu immediately punched the nearest ice wall, causing the room to be filled with ice powder.

"That is good thinking since your power is fire.", said Erza. "But be careful not to bring the place down."

When the area was cleared from the powder, they all saw a large melted dent on the wall. Suddenly, the liquid from the wall began to solidified into ice again, reforming the dent on the wall.

"Aw what the hell!", said an irritated Natsu.

"It must be her electrical magic.", said Laxus. "She must've fused her magic with Elsa's ice magic. The ice can reform because it is made of magic energy, but it takes a long time to reform. But with Larxene's lightning powers, the ice can reform quickly since lightning is based on speed and it is created when large amounts of ice are rubbed together."

"Laxus-san, can you do something about the lighting inside the ice?", asked Wendy.

"I can't because it will be difficult to separate the lightning from the ice and I can't eat the ice to absorb the lightning because it's not my magic."

"Now what do we do?", wondered Gajeel.

"Well, we can't stay in here.", said Sora.

"Elsa's in _real_ trouble now.", said Goofy.

"Along with Gray and Juvia.", said Lucy.

"Yeah.", said Sora. "Larxene promised not to hurt her, but I trust those guys as far as I can throw 'em."

"They've gotta be up to no good!", said Donald.

"Then we better get moving.", said Lucy as she pulled out a silver key.

" **Open, Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!"**

A red bird appeared in front of Lucy. It has small wings and a beak, beady eyes, a tubby body figure, and small yellow feet. It has triangle-shaped patches located mostly on its torso region. But the most distinctive feature it has is the large blackish-gray compass on its head.

"What is that?", asked Sora.

"This is another one of my spirits. It's name is Pyxis.", Lucy explained. "Pyxis has the ability to tell directional references. When it does this, the compass on top of its head spins until it stops and Pyxis points the way with both of its wings."

"So Pyxis can lead us out?", asked Goofy.

"Yup."

"She used this spirit when we were in a maze during the Grand Magic Games.", said Erza. "Lucy, care to have Pyxis lead us out?"

"Yes! Pyxis, we need you to locate the exit to this place. Can you do it?"

The compass on Pyxis' head started to spin fast until it eventually stopped in one direction. Pyxis then pointed it's wings in that direction.

"Let's go everyone!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia were running up the mountain to catch up to Elsa.

"Do you see her, Juvia?", asked Gray.

"No, Gray-sama!", she answered. _This is wonderful! Being alone on a snowy mountain with Gray-sama! All we need is a warm place to stay and we'll be set!"_

Suddenly, lightning sparks flew into the air and headed straight for Juvia.

"Get down!", shouted Gray as he tackled Juvia to the ground, startling her. The lightning sparks just flew right past them when they landed on the ground.

"So bold!", said Juiva with her hands over her mouth.

"Wow, that was quick thinking. You're pretty good, despite being a loser."

Both Gray and Juvia got up from the ground upon hearing that comment and saw a blond girl wearing a black coat.

"You must be with the Organization!", said a cautious Gray.

"You got it, pretty boy.", she said sarcastically. "The name's Larxene. You better remember that."

"Tch!", said an angry Gray.

Juvia gasped. _Is she a new love rival for Gray-sama!?_ She then moved in front of Gray and shouted, "You will never earn Gray-sama affection!"

"What the hell are you talking about?", asked a stun Larxene. She then smiled and said, "Oh I see, you're his girlfriend."

Juvia's face was completely red upon hearing that. "G-girl...friend?", she quietly said nervously.

Gray sighed and said, "What do you want?"

"You were going after Elsa, were you?", Larxene answered. "Well I'm not letting that happen. I was a little annoyed that you left that group of yours, but now that I caught up with you I have some surprises for you."

"'Group'?", wondered Juvia. She then gasped. "What have you done with the others?!"

"I just dumped them in a monster maze. I wonder if they'll survive."

Larxene then snapped her fingers and groups of Heartless appeared behind her and on the snowy mountain cliffs. "That goes for you two as well.", she said as she went through a dark corridor she summoned underneath her feet, leaving Gray and Juvia alone with the Heartless.

"Gray-sama, what should we do?"

"I'm sure the others are fine.", said Gray. "Besides, they can't be easily defeated by monsters. For now, we gotta take care of these guys and reach Elsa before that Larxene does."

"That's fine by Juvia!", she said as she got into fighting position.

"Ready, Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama!"

* * *

Back at the Labyrinth, the group continued to follow Pyxis along with fighting Heartless and Nobodies. Some entrances were blocked by a thin layer of ice which the group easily knocked done to reveal a new area.

"How far is this?", asked a tired Natsu.

"I don't know, Natsu.", a tired Lucy responded.

"We gotta keep going.", said Erza. "Otherwise, we'll freeze to death."

As they entered a large room, they saw a large pillar in the room.

"That's a very pretty pillar.", said Wendy.

Suddenly, Ninja Nobodies appeared in the room.

"Prefect. More enemies!", said an annoyed Donald.

"Quit complaining and fight!", said Charle.

Natsu ignited his fist and charged at the Nobody. But when he was about to punch it, the Nobody quickly flew into the air, making Natsu shock and lose balance.

"What the-?", said a surprise Natsu.

"So fast!", said Lucy.

"Its their movements! We need to match their speed!", said Erza as she requip into her Flight Armor and struck one of the Ninjas done.

"I got it!", said Wendy.

" **Vernier!"**

A magic circle appeared underneath everyone's feet.

"Pyxis, hide in the other room!", said Lucy.

A nervous Pyxis nodded and ran off.

With Wendy boosting their speed, group attacked the Ninja Nobodies and easily defeated them. Pyxis then entered the room again and hugged Lucy.

"That takes care of that.", said Sora as he leaned against the large pillar.

Suddenly, the pillar started to shift a little to the right, causing the entire room to shake and Sora falling to the ground.

"What was that?", asked a worried Lucy.

"Did that pillar just move?", asked Gajeel.

"Maybe it leads to another exit.", Lily.

"Then let's try it out.", said Sora.

Sora, Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus grabbed a hold of the pillar and started to push it clockwise, causing the entire room to shake.

"It's moving!", said a surprised Donald.

Next to the pillar, an exit appeared leading to another room. The pillar stops moving after it appeared.

"Hey, look! We can get through now!", said Goofy.

They exited the room and entered another one. But when they looked towards the left, they saw a long icy hill down. When Sora put his foot on the hill, a giant icicle jumped out from the ground.

"Whoa!", said a surprised Sora.

"We better steer clear of those icicles.", said Goofy.

"But how do we get down?", asked Wendy.

Erza then spoke up. "Happy. Charle. Lily. Take Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy and fly them on top of the hill so they can destroy the icicles while the rest of us can follow. Everybody clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!", everyone responded with confidence.

Listening to Erza's instructions, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy flew with their Exceed partners and destroyed the icicles with their magic while the others followed them.

When they reach the floor, Natsu said, "That was easy."

The then continued to follow Pyxis through the labyrinth, defeating enemies and rotating pillars that were the same as the one they encountered before. After entering a large room and defeating all the enemies, Pyxis brought them to what appears to be a platform with a large pillar at the center. Seeing it as the same one as the other pillars, the group turned it clockwise which lifted the platform and brought them to a long hallway.

"Well, that seemed to lock everything into place.", said Sora.

"That better be the end of it.", said Donald.

They followed Pyxis into the long hallway until they reached a large room with a giant snow sphere at the center.

"This must be the exit.", said Goofy.

"About time.", said Donald and Lucy.

"Thank you Pyxis.", said Lucy. "You can return now."

Pyxis danced and then return to the Spirit World. After that, the group then entered the sphere.

* * *

Sora and the others exited the labyrinth and entered the snowy mountain they were on before.

"See them?", asked Sora.

"I think they mighta gone up in that direction.", said Goofy as he pointed at a very steep mountain trail.

"All the way up!", wined Lucy.

"It's our only way.", said Erza.

"We can do it. C'mon!", said Sora as he started to run towards the mountain trail.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it since our friends are up there.", sighed Lucy.

"That's the spirit!", yelled Natsu as he and Happy ran after Sora. Eventually, the others followed.

* * *

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

" **Water Jigsaw!"**

Gray and Juvia fired their magic simultaneously and defeated all the enemies Larxene summoned in that area. They were also on the highest point on the mountain.

"Juvia think that's it.", said Juvia.

"Yeah.", said Gray as he looked around the area. "Man, we're really high up…"

"Do you think the others are fine?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Gray then saw some familiar faces running towards them. "And look who just arrived."

Sora ran up towards the two and asked while panting, "Gray! Juvia! Are you two alright?"

"Juvia and Gray-sama are doing just fined, Sora-san!", said an excited Juvia.

"We've ran into this Organization girl name Larxene and she sent us some enemies to fight.", Gray explained. "We defeated most of them for you. Your welcome."

"Since when are we thanking _you?_ ", asked a cocky Nastu.

"Shh!", said Wendy. "Listen…" Everyone looked at Wendy, who had here hands against her ears. "I hear someone singing…"

"I hear it, too.", said Gajeel as he put his hands against his ears.

"Me too.", said Natsu.

"It must be Elsa.", said Lily. "She must be close by…"

"I hear her voice from over there.", said Wendy as she pointed towards a blizzard.

"Great. A blizzard.", sighed Lucy. "I hate the cold…"

"Let's go.", said Erza as she and the others headed towards the blizzard.

While in the blizzard, the group (except Gray) was struggling to walk through the deep snow and all of them were shivering.

"This is intense…", said a very cold Happy.

"Agreed.", said Charle.

As they were walking, they can hear Elsa singing.

( **Play "Let it Go"** first verse)

They continued to listen to Elsa as her voice became louder as they went up.  
"Yup! That's Elsa's voice!", said Sora.

They all immediately ran up the mountain to find her. As they ran, the blizzard began to disappear and they all saw Elsa at the top, throwing her glove away.

(Main theme part (The part that has been stuck in your head since 2013))

She smiled while she was singing. She then formed a snow powdered snowflake on her left palm and another one on her right palm. She then waved her hands around as small amount of snow powder began to gather, revealing to be a snowman with sticks for arms. She continued to walk as she fired swirls of snow into the air until they fall to the ground when she waved both of her arms to the side. Elsa then blew some more snow powder at her right side and then at her left. A small wind blew and her cape began to fly on her back. Seeing this, Elsa unclipped her cape and let it fly into the air.

The group then saw her cape flew past them.

"What a pretty voice…", said Lucy.

"This way!", said Sora as they ran after Elsa.

(Second verse)

Elsa continued to sing while she walked up the mountain, getting more excited as she goes. She then stopped when she reached the edge of the cliff. Seeing this, Elsa then fired some ice magic from her hands across the cliff, forming stairs with some snow powder on them. When she reached them, she put her right foot on the first step, removing the snow powder and making it nice and clean with some snowflake designs on them. She then eagerly ran up the stairs with her hands on each railing. While she went up, the snow powdered cleared as she went up.

The group then made it to the stairs and saw Elsa reach to the other end.

"Look at that!", said an astonished Sora.

"That is really impressive ice magic.", said Laxus.

When Elsa reached the other end of the cliff, she ran towards the center and stomped her right foot down hard, forming a large ice snowflake and it continued to grow until it covered the entire area.

She then lifted her hands and large ice pillars from underneath the snowflake began to rise, forming a platform. More ice pillars began to rise from the ground around the snowflake and when they have reached a certain height, ice walls began to form to connect the pillars.

The group saw in awe Elsa's creation from the other side of the cliff, which took the form of a giant ice castle.

"She formed a castle?!", said a surprised Lucy.

"That is some incredible ice magic!", said Gray.

"Gray-sama can make a better castle than she can!", said Juvia.

(Third verse)

While inside the castle, Elsa continued to sing while she formed some snowflake designs on the floor. She then lifted her hands up and ice magic powder began to rise, forming a ceiling with a snowflake chandelier.

She then grabbed her crown from her head and looked at it with a serious look. She then threw it away from her and she then dug her fingers into her hair, messing up her hair and making it a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder. Ice magic then appeared on her dress, transforming it into a blue dress. She lifted her arms into the air to form the sleeves and a light blue cape formed on her dress as she walked towards the balcony on a sunny morning. When she reached the balcony, she lifted her arms with joy on her ice palace while the group watched her. She then relaxed and entered her castle while shutting the doors to the balcony.

* * *

The group was still surprised at what they just saw, especially Gray.

"That… was amazing ice magic I have every scene.", said an amazed Gray. "And I have seen Ur use her magic."

"She formed a castle…", said Erza.

"That was awesome!", said an excited Natsu.

"Aye!", said Happy.

"Wow.", said Sora. "I don't know what we just saw but...wow. That...was Elsa?"

"She looked different.", said Donald.

"And a lot happier, too.", said Goofy.

Sora then gave a serious look and said, "Let's say hi."

"Yeah.", said Gray. "Besides, I have some questions to ask her."

The group then started to head towards the steps. Suddenly, a dark corridor appeared in front of them, revealing to be Larxene.

" _Please_ don't tell me that you're spying on her now.", she said.

"It's that bimbo from before!", said an angry Juvia.

"Who are _you_ calling me a bimbo!", she said angrily.

"Don't turn this around on us.", said Sora. " _You're_ following her."

"He makes a good point.", said Happy.

"Ooh. Look at _you_ get all sassy.", she responded back.

"You're one to talk.", said everyone in annoyance.

"You are so rude!", Larxene said angrily. She then took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay. I'll admit Elsa is a person of interest to us. Maybe she's one of the seven pure lights we need-the New Seven Hearts. Gotta make sure though."

"Another one…", said a surprised Lucy.

"Like Rapunzel?", asked Erza.

"It's possible.", said Larxene. "Fortunately, we're in the best position to tell. Can't pick that 'special glimmer'...unless you're standing in the shadows. And maybe...Elsa _doesn't_ have it. I mean, just look how icy her palace is-made of magic she forced herself to keep hidden until now. What if it's dark magic?"

"Elsa would never rely on the darkness!", Sora protested.

"If you think it's dark magic, you're dead wrong.", said Gray with a serious tone.

"Actually, it's still too early to call.", she continued. "Depends on how _she_ sees it. If she believes her magic is darkness, that's what it will become. Accepting her power, whatever it is, is the only way she can set her heart free. So what will Elsa accept? Light or darkness? I know _I_ wanna know!"

Sora growled. "Well, good for you, but guess what? We won't let her fall to darkness!"

"It's her choice to make, not yours."

"You have a point.", said Gray. "It's up to her how she feels about herself. I had experience that myself." He then got into a fighting position. "But if your gonna do something to her, I will fight you. And I won't hold back just because you're a chick. You stupid bitch."

"How brave of you…", said Juvia.

Sora stood there in awe. _I know he was calm and cool. But I never seen Gray like this..._

Larxene looked furious. "You know, I'm starting to understand why she gave you the cold shoulder."

Electric sparks came from her hand. She lifted in the air and swung it, making a large gust of wind appeared. Gray grabbed Juvia's arm and quickly dodged towards the side before it could hit them. Unfortunately, the others were caught in the wind and they struggle to move forward and they had their arms over their faces.

"Larxene!", shouted Sora as he and the others slowly move closer to Larxene.

Seeing this, Larxene said, "You wanna help her? Then stop trying to be her hero! Let her figure things out her own way!" She then blasted lightning from her hand, making the wind stronger and sending them flying off the mountain.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

After Larxene sent most of the group flying, she then left the area through a dark corridor, leaving Gray and Juvia alone in the area.

"Dammit!", said Gray angrily. "We got separated again!"

"What should we do, Gray-sama?", asked a worried Juvia.

Gray sighed and said, "It's like I said before, they'll be fine. If it's true what Larxene said about Elsa. She's probably having trouble understanding her powers. We should help her out."

"Are you sure?", question a concern Juvia. _If Gray-sama works with Elsa. Then-_

"Of course!", he said as he headed towards the palace steps.

"Gray-sama and Elsa…"

 _You're magic is the most beautiful I ever scene!,_ said Gray in Juvia's imagination while she blushes. Gray was standing near Elsa who was smiling at him.

 _But your magic is just as wonderful as mine!, said Elsa._

They then hold each other's hands.

 _Elsa…_

 _Gray…_

"Are you coming?", asked Gray, snapping Juvia out of her thoughts.

"Yes!", she responded. _I'll never let that happen!_

* * *

After being flown off the mountain, the group was partly buried in snow when the crashed. Sora and the Fairy Tail members got up from the snow and saw half of Donald and Goofy's bodies buried in snow.

"Donald! Goofy! Are you okay?", asked Sora.

Donald got up and pulled his head out of the snow. He then shook his head to get the rest of the snow off of him. "I'm okay…", he responded, still looking dizzy.

"All good!", said Goofy (Still in the ground) while he waved his hands.

"Wait. Where's Gray and Juvia?", asked Erza.

"Are they at the castle?!", asked Lucy. "Aw man, we got separated again!"

"No, this is good!", said Natsu. "If Gray and Juvia are up there, they're protecting Elsa!"

"That's true. Since Gray has the same magic as Elsa.", said Charle.

"Either way, I think we should go check on Elsa.", said Sora.

"And make sure Larxene was wrong about her magic.", said Goofy.

"Yeah."

"But don't you tell her what Larxene said.", said Donald.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, to keep the order.", said Goofy.

"Yeah. Order.", said Donald.

"And to not make her panic.", said Charle.

"Oh… Okay.", said Sora.

The group then headed off into a different direction. While walking, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Goofy stop and heard something.

"What's wrong?", asked Erza.

"Do ya hear that?", asked Goofy.

Everyone became silent and listen carefully. They all heard a large rumble coming towards them from up the mountain.

Donald looked closely and then shouted, "Look!"

After getting a closer look, they all saw a large pile of snow coming down the mountain. It quickly covered the entire area as it came down.

"Avalaaaaaanche!", shouted everyone (Except Laxus, Gajeel, Lily, and Erza who stood there with shock).

"Goofy, get your shield!", yelled Erza as she summoned her Adamantium Shield. "Some get on Goofy's shield while the others get on mine! Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy will be carried by Happy, Charle, and Lily!"

Listening to Erza's instructions, Goofy summon his shield and threw it on the ground.

"Sora! Donald! Climb aboard!", shouted Goofy.

Sora and Donald got on and Goofy pushed the shield down the hill and jumped on while the others did the same on Erza's shield. Wendy then cast her Troia spell on Laxus before he got on while she was grabbed by Charle, along with Happy and Lily grabbing Natsu and Gajeel.

"Guys, look!", shouted Wendy.

Everybody turn and face the avalanche coming down at them. There was something coming out of the avalanche but still remain hidden behind it.

"What is that?", asked a scared Lucy.

The figure then came out of the avalanche, revealing to be a dragon Heartless.

"A dragon!", shouted everyone with shock.

"We got this one!", said Natsu as he, Gajeel, and Wendy face the Heartless.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

The three Dragon Slayers blasted their attacks right at the Heartless and the avalanche. The attacks hit directly at the Heartless and the avalanche, destroying and stopping the avalanche from moving forward. But after the attacks were hit, the people on the shields were sent flying into the air.

"Why would you do thaaat!", shouted a flying Lucy.

"Oh no!", said a worried Wendy.

"Let's go!", said Gajeel as the three fly after them.

"We're gonna craaash!", shouted Donald as they all began to fall onto the ground.

"Land on the shields when you are close to the ground!", shouted Erza.

As the group came close to the ground, they landed on the shields like Erza said and started to slide down the hill once more.

"I hope this one is more relaxing.", sighed Lucy.

"I don't see any Heartless around, so I assume it's safe here.", said Laxus.

It was a rocky area the group was in, but they continued down the hills to find a safe area.

"This feels nice…", said Erza.

"That looks like fun!", said Wendy. "If we didn't have motion sickness, we could join you guys."

"Yeah, that would be fun.", said Sora.

"Look! An open area!", shouted Donald.

After sliding through a cave, the group landed in an open area, were three dragon Heartlesses from before was waiting for them.

"These guys?!", said Natsu.

"Let's take care of these guys, then we can go back to the castle!", said Sora.

But before they could attack them, the dragons were then in the air and flew right past the group.

"They're running away?!", question Natsu. "Cowards!"

They all turn and saw the dragons flying into a snowy cliff. After they crash, the snow on the cliff started to break apart and began to fall down, starting another avalanche.

"Again?!", shouted a scared Lucy.

"Run!", shouted Sora.

They all started to run away from the avalanche. But it quickly catches up to them and pushed them all off the mountain.

"I hate thiiis!", shouted Lucy as the others scream.

* * *

Gray and Juvia reached the palace steps and open the large ice door. The room was blue and purple and was mostly filled with snowflake carvings. The ice was so clean that Gray and Juvia could see their own reflections.

"Amazing…", said Gray.

"Who's there?"

Gray and Juvia looked up and saw Elsa at the top of the stairs.

"You're the people I met before…", she said with surprise.

"Elsa, my name is Gray Fullbuster and this is Juvia Lockser. We would like to talk to-"

"Go home."

Gray immediately stop talking. Elsa then started to come down the stairs.

"It isn't safe to be near me. My place is here, alone. Were I can use my magic freely."

"That's the thing, we want to-"

"I said…" Elsa began to charge magic energy into her hand. "GO HOME!" She then fired a snow spell directly at Gray.

"Gray-sama!", shouted Juvia.

Gray didn't move or became shock. Instead, he lifted his right hand and summon an ice shield in front of him, blocking Elsa's attack and filling the room with snow powder.

"What happened?", asked a surprised Elsa. When the powder cleared, she saw with shock an ice shield in front of Gray. Her eyes were wide open. "An ice shield…?! You can use ice magic too?!"

"Yeah.", he answered calmly. "I use Ice-Make magic. I can create stuff using ice magic."

"So that's why you're not scared of me?" Gray nodded. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I just really want to be alone. Is there a reason you're here?"

"We want to talk to you about your magic. We thought we could help you with it."

"Oh, okay. Before I move on. Does your friend here use magic too?"

Juvia stepped forward and said, "Juvia doesn't use ice magic. Juvia uses water magic." She then turned her entire body into water, surprising Elsa.

"Amazing!", she said. "Can your friends use magic too?"

"Yes." Juvia then came over and gave Elsa a nasty look. "We will fight for Gray-sama, love rival!"

Elsa backed away with a sweat drop. "Um, that's okay…"

"Don't worry about her.", sighed Gray. "Can you explain your powers?"

"Yes. It began when I was born…"

* * *

"Wow! Look at all the pretty colors. There's blue, and green-ooh, I love green! And look, black. And red!", said someone. Someone then pulled something off. "Just like my buttons. Hmm?"

That someone then saw some snow on Sora's head. Still feeling tired, Sora slowly awake. He then saw someone standing in front of him, revealing to be a snow man with sticks. The snowman was looking at himself and turned to face Sora.

"Silly spiky grass. Give me back my foot.", it said as it came over by jumping and took the snow off of Sora's head and attached it to the bottom of his body. After getting it's foot back, the snowman walked away while Sora watched.

"Was that...a snowman?", wondered Sora.

After falling off the mountain, the group was now in a flat rocky area with trees covering the area. Everyone then got up, but pretty exhausted from the fall.

"Huh? Uh...did you see that snowman?", asked Sora while the others were still a little dizzy.

"Snowman?", question Goofy.

"Yeah. And here's the funny thing: he was walking and talking."

Donald looked at Goofy and said, "Everybody knows snowmen can't walk. You must've imagined it."

"Huh… I thought he was real."

"I don't know, we see a lot of weird stuff on this adventure.", said Natsu. "Plus, I smelled someone else was here.

"Well, maybe we'll see him again.", said Goofy. "But if we don't get goin', we'll never reach Elsa's palace."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! C'mon!", said Sora.

They all ran into the only direction in front of them. After a while, they entered a large area with a frozen pond and white trees everywhere, with all of the branches have water drop icicles on them.

"These branches are beautiful!", said an amazed Wendy.

"This is a lovely place.", said Lucy. "Especially if it's covered in snow."

"Look, someone coming.", said Erza.

The group then saw four figures walking west of them. A girl with auburn hair braided into two pigtails wearing a black-and-blue dress, a magenta cape, a magenta hat, blue mittens, and black boots. A man with shaggy blonde hair and wears a dark grey toque, a dark grey winter outfit with a dark magenta scarf around his waist, and boots which curl up at the front. A reindeer. And finally, the snowman Sora saw before.

"I can't wait to meet Elsa.", said the snowman while giggling. "I bet she's the nicest, warmest, best person ever."

The group looked amazed by the snowman.

"See?", said Sora. "I told you! A walking, talking snowman."

"Well, whaddaya know?", said Goofy. "You were right!"

"I wanna look!"

"Um, guys?", asked Lucy. "Where's Natsu and Happy?"

The group looked right next to Sora, but Natsu and Happy where not there.

"So cool!"

"Aye!"

The group faced forward and saw Natsu and Happy standing right in front of the snowman.

"Looks like they beat you to it.", said Gajeel.

"I know I'm not a big fan of ice, but you are the coolest thing I've seen.", said Natsu as he got closer to it.

"Aye, can you dance?", asked Happy.

"Sure!", said the snowman as he started to dance.

"Wow! You really _are_ alive!", said Sora as he came up to the snowman, startling it. "What's making you walk?" The snowman started to back away nervously when Sora came closer.

The other three figures stop and turned to see what the snowman was doing.

"Um, well, I guess...my feet.", answered the snowman while wiggling it's foot.

"He's got you there!", said Happy.

"Why are you blue?"

"Because I'm a cat!"

"That doesn't answer the question!", said Donald.

The three figures came up towards the group, the man with his arms crossed and the girl looking concern.

"Hello.", said the girl. "Olaf, are these your friends?"

"Nope!", answered the snowman, Olaf. "Never met 'em. Don't know anyone blue, green, pink, red, black, yellow, white, or who's oddly spiky."

"'Spiky'?", question Sora. "My hair? Wait, why don't I get a color too? My name is Sora."

"And I'm Donald Duck!"

"And I'd be Goofy the Green!"

"I'm Natsu!"

"My name is Lucy."

"Gajeel."

"My name is Wendy."

"Laxus."

"Our apologies.", said Erza to the girl. "We were amazed by this talking snowman. My name is Erza."

"I'm Happy!"

"Charle."

"I'm Panther Lily. But you may call me Lily."

The girl and the man looked shocked. "Did those cats just _talk?!_ ", said the stun girl.

"Well technically, we're Exceeds."

"Don't worry.", said Wendy. "It may seem strange, but they're really nice."

"Well then, I'm Anna. And I know they're strangers, but...they seem pretty nice to me."

The man sighed. "I'm Kristoff, and this is Sven."

The reindeer, Sven, nodded.

"Nice to meet ya.", said Goofy.

"So, where are you guys all headed?", asked Sora.

"We're going to try and put an end to this crazy winter.", said Kristoff.

 _So Gray was right…,_ thought Erza.

"And to do that, we need to find my sister, Elsa.", said Anna.

"Elsa's...your sister?", asked Sora.

"She does have the same smell as her.", said Natsu as he was standing right near Anna's back and sniffing it, making her uncomfortable.

"Would you stop that!", said an angry Kristoff.

"What a coincidence.", said Goofy. "We're going to see her too."

"You know Elsa?", asked Anna.

"Yeah, we ran into her up the mountain.", said Sora. "Two of our friends are also with her trying to help her feel better about something."

"Could you care to explain what's going on with her and the snow?", asked Laxus.

"We're worried. We think your sister might be in some trouble."

"Trouble?", question Anna. "Are you sure?" Anna and Sora stared at each other with a serious look. Anna then smiled and said, "All right. I know we just met, but...Sora, was it? I get the feeling that you're someone to trust. Along with...Natsu, was it?"

"Yup!", said Natsu with a large grin.

"I'm right there with ya.", said Kristoff.

"I hope you like long stories.", said Anna.

"We deal with that a lot.", said Lucy.

"Ya know, I should go find some moss for Sven.", said Kristoff. "He's looking a little hungry."

"Oh, I'm hungry, too.", said a tired Natsu. "Can you get me something?"

"I'm not your maid! But, yes. C'mon Sven."

Olaf eagerly walked up towards Kristoff and asked, "Hey, w-w-w-wait, what's going on? Tell me. Is something happening?"

Kristoff then picked up Olaf and said, "C'mon, Olaf. You're with me."

"Sure, Sven. Reindeer Sven too?"

"The reindeer _is_ Sven."

"Oh, how fun!", said Olaf as he is carried away by Kristoff.

"That's one simple minded snowman.", said Gajeel.

"Yeah.", said Lily.

Anna and Sora walked towards a large nearby rock and sat on it. The others followed them as well.

Anna then spoke. "When we were little, my sister and I used to be really close. But then, one day, for some reason, Elsa just shut me out."

"So you never see her at all?", asked Lucy.

"Yes. Years passed and we barely ever saw each other. Then, finally, it was time for her coronation. Let's just say I was more than a little excited."

"No shit. Anyone would get excited to see someone after a long time.", said Gajeel.

"Yeah. I thought we'd finally have a chance to talk. But at the party, I did something that made her mad."

"What did you do?", asked Charle.

"I met this prince name Hans. He was living the same situation that I had. We talked all day about each other and then I decided to marry him."

"WHAT?!", shouted everyone with shock.

"Why would you marry a guy that you just met?!", asked Natsu.

"I don't know, he was nice!", said Anna.

"You can't just marry someone you just met.", said Erza. "Love takes time and trust."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, when I told Elsa about it, she refuses to let us marry each other. We got into an argument, and I lost my temper. I was just so frustrated! And the, well...that's when she used her magic to push me away. It was all my fault."

"You sisters tend to get frustrated easily.", said Happy.

"Just like Natsu.", said Donald.

"Shut up!", yelled Natsu.

"So that's when you discovered her ice magic?", asked Laxus. Anna nodded.

Happy raised his paw. "Wait, if Elsa has magic, does that mean Anna has magic?"

"No, I don't have any magic.", she answered.

"If she did have magic, it would be fire.", said Natsu. "To go against her sister's magic and because of her personality."

"How can you tell?", asked Donald.

Anna still looked guilty. "I shouldn't have upset her the way I did. Elsa ran away because she was frightened. I have to bring her home."

"I'm sure she knows how much you love her. And I think...maybe that's why she looked so sad.", said Sora as he remembers the first time he saw Elsa. He then remember Riku on the other end of the Door to Darkness. _It's just like when Riku disappeared. He thought he had to push me away, to protect me. Maybe Elsa's the same._

Erza then spoke. "I was like Elsa once. I personally problem came up and I needed to face it alone, so I ordered my friends to go home. Despite what I said, they refused to leave and wanted to help me. I was grateful for what they did."

"If anyone can help her, it's you."

Anna looked confused. But after seeing Sora's determined face, she smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Hey, guys! I need some help!"

They all saw Kristoff running towards them.

"What's the problem?", asked Sora.

"This.", said Kristoff as he showed them a stick.

The group looked confused. "A stick problem?", asked Donald.

"It's not a stick. Well, it _is_ a stick, but it- It's Olaf's arm. He's fallen apart again."

"Fallen apart?!", shouted everyone.

"Uh, how come you're not upset?", asked Donald.

"Is he _dying?!_ ", asked a worried Natsu.

"No!", said an annoyed Kristoff.

"Oh, it's no big deal.", said Anna. "He's a snowman. We'll just put him back together."

"Really?!", question everyone.

"You can do that?", asked Donald.

"I gotta see this!", said an excited Goofy.

"The pieces can't be too far from here.", said Kristoff. "Could you guys help us look for 'em?"

"Leave to us Dragon Slayers.", said Natsu as he, Gajeel, and Wendy step forward.

"What?"

"Let's just say they have a strong sense of smell.", said Lucy. "So they can find Olaf anywhere."

"Oh, okay. Go on ahead."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"It began when I was born…", said Elsa.

Elsa, Gray, and Juvia were on the second floor of the castle.

"I was born with the power of ice and snow. None of my parents know how I was born with it, all they know is that they were told it was a curse."

"That's awful!", said a sad Juvia.

"It's okay. During my childhood years, Anna knew I had magic and we would often play together because of it."

"'Anna'?"

"She's my younger sister."

"Did Anna-san have magic, too?"

"No. I was the only one…"

"Anna wasn't jealous of your magic?", asked Gray.

"No. She loved it when I would use my powers but my parents would often tell me to be careful with it." She took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Then one night, Anna said she wanted to play, so we went down to the ballroom to play. We were having fun playing in the snow. But then Anna started jumping on snow pillars, that I created, really fast and I couldn't keep up with her. I then slipped and I couldn't make another pillar and Anna was about to fall. To stop her from hurting herself, I blasted some snow magic at her head, which knocked her unconscious but she landed safely."

"What's wrong with that?", asked Juvia. "Gray-sama always gets hit in the head with magic attacks and you saved your sister from getting hurt."

"Was Anna okay?", asked Gray.

"Yes. But the side effect caused Anna's body to turn really cold. My parents found out about this and the four of us went to a troll village to help her."

"Trolls?"

"They are very knowledgeable with magic. We brought Anna there and the leader of the trolls said Anna was lucky that only her head was struck."

"What's the worst place to get hit?", asked Juvia.

"The heart. I don't know what would happen if she was hit there, but I assume it would be something worse. Since she was hit in the head, the leader removed all of Anna's memories relating to my magic, curing her from my attack."

"So Anna doesn't know you have magic?", asked Gray.

"During our childhood, yes. The leader also told me to control my powers, otherwise there will be danger. So my parents, decide to lock the gates to Arendelle, conceal my magic, and limit my contact with anyone, including Anna."

"When you say 'conceal', does that mean you've been holding your magic back throughout your life?"

"Yes…"

"That's not good. If you never use your magic at all, not only you can't learn to control it, but it won't be healthy and you might accidentally released a lot of magic power, causing exhaustion for doing so. Learning and practicing how to use it will help you understand how to control it."

"Your right. And that was exactly what happen about releasing magic energy."

"What do you mean?", asked Juvia.

"I was going to be crowned queen of Arendelle, since our parents died in a storm. When Anna came up to me asking to be married to a man from another kingdom, I refused."

"Why?"

"Two things, one: she just met the man, and two: I don't want people to know my powers. This greatly upset Anna and we got into an argument. During the fight, I unleashed my magic in front of everyone. Since everyone knew I have magic, I ran away from the Kingdom, thinking everyone will be safe without me."

Gray and Juvia looked at each other with concern.

"That explains that sad look on your face.", said Gray.

"Now that I'm up here, I can use my magic freely."

"That's great. But do you still know how to control it in general."

Elsa looked a bit annoyed upon hearing that. "My parents gave me gloves to conceal my powers, and that was it."

"So in other words, you still don't know how to use it even now."

"I can't help it if I wasn't allowed to use my powers!" She sighed and said, "Now that you know my story, can you tell me why you are here."

"Since we all saw you upset, we wanted to help you in anyway.", said Juvia.

"I can never help anyone. I only cause trouble…"

"Juvia don't see that. Your power is just a skill. It depends on how you use it that others might think you're bad."

Gray explained "After hearing your story, we want to train you to better your powers so that you can control it in a better way. If you still don't know how to control it, you may cause damage on the mountain. Besides, with strong magic, you may help those who are in danger of greater threats."

Elsa thought for a moment. Then she said, "I guess that sounds nice. But how do you intend on teaching?"

"You saw our magic. I'm pretty sure we can do it."

Elsa turned to see the outside of the castle. She smiled and said, "Alright. I'll do it. Ready when you are."

But when she turned around, she saw Gray with no shirt and something else was missing from the bottom area. Juvia had already passed out with her face completely red. When Elsa saw Gray, her face turned red and she yelped. She then fainted on the floor, leaving Gray to look confused.

* * *

After Olaf's body was separated, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy searched the area to find his parts. Since his body was made of snow, the three of them had to use their sense of hearing and Olaf's memory to find his parts. After finding his parts, Anna started to put him back together.

"And that should...do it.", said Anna as she finished putting Olaf's parts back together. He was alright but he doesn't have his nose.

"You sure something's not missin'?", asked Goofy.

"Nah. Looks right.", said Kristoff.

"You sure?", asked Wendy.

Olaf sighed with relief. "Wow, I feel so much better." He touched his face and began to worry. "Wait! Where's my cute new nose? The one Anna gave me!"

"Uh, Sora… Do you have his nose?", asked Anna.

"I don't think so.", he answered.

"Nope, didn't see it.", said Donald.

"Natsu, did you eat it?", asked Happy.  
"No!", answered an annoyed Natsu. "Like I eat raw vegetables. Everything tastes better when it's cooked!"

Olaf gasped with horror and sighed with sadness. While Olaf looked down, Kristoff looked at Seven while Sven looked at Kristoff. Both were giving each other a suspicious look.

Kristoff sighed and said, "Sven…"

Sven was now smiling. Kristoff then opened his mouth and Sven opened his, showing a large carrot on his tongue. He grabbed the carrot and faced Anna, who had her arms crossed looked a little annoyed.

Kristoff then move near Sven's face and tried to impersonate him. "'Someone had to pick it up!'" He then change back into his normal voice. "You're right, buddy. Thanks for finding it...and not actually eating it." He changed his voice again. "'And, you're welcome.'"

"What the hell is going on?", asked Gajeel.

Anna then put the carrot on Olaf's face, giving him a nose.

"My nose, it's back!", said Olaf as he jumped with joy. "Oh, I love having a nose!"

"Hey, Kristoff, how'd all this happen, anyway?", asked Sora.

"You know, I'm not sure.", he answered. "These weird animals-well, they were more like monsters-they just crashed into Olaf."

"Monsters?", question Happy.

"Guess who?", said Laxus, who seemed unsurprised.

"I knew it.", said Goofy.

"The Heartless again!", said Donald.

"The 'Heart-less'?", question Kristoff. "Hmm… And I thought the wolves around here were bad."

"Kristoff, look!", said Anna.

"They're back!"

"No…", said Olaf in horror. "I've already fallen apart today."

"We know how to handle them!", said Sora as the others prepare for battle. "Anna, Kristoff, keep going!"

After a pause, Kristoff nodded and said, "Okay!"

"Wait? What?", said a confused Anna as she was moved away from the area.

"Natsu! Happy! Lucy! Wendy! Charle! Go with them!", said Erza.

"Right!", they responded as they ran after Kristoff and Anna.

Erza then requiped Lightning Empress armor and she and Laxus electrocuted most of the Heartless that were up front. Gajeel and Sora charged at the ones that are still coming and sliced them all while Donald and Goofy defend them from the attacks. Eventually, they all defeated the Heartlesses in the area.

"We better catch up!", said Sora.

"Yeah!", they all responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and others followed Anna and Kristoff as they made their way to the Ice Palace. They are now walking in an area where icicles are sticking out of the sides of giant rocks.

"So sharp here.", said Natsu.

"Aye.", said Happy.

"I can't decide which is worse: this or Mt. Hakobe.", said Charle.

"I believe both.", sighed Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu? Can you tell me your two friends that are with Elsa?", asked Anna.

"One of them is Gray, he uses ice magic and he is a real pain in the ass.", said Natsu.

"This Gray uses ice magic?! That means he's helping my sister! Now who's the other one?"

"That would be Juvia.", said Lucy. "She uses water magic."

"You guys are so cool!"

Kristoff sighed. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?", he asked.

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister.", Anna answered.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?"

"Yup!"

As they were walking, Kristoff walked right into an icicle pointing at his nose. He gasped and said, "So you're not at all afraid of her."

"Why would I be?"

"She is really nice.", said Wendy/

"Yeah…", said Olaf. "I bet she's the nicest, gentest, warmest person ever." Without looking, he walked straight into an icicle. The icicle poke through his body, making it stick out while his legs kept going until they crashed into a wall. Noticing it, he said, "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." He then giggled.

"Thank god he's a snowman.", sighed Lucy.

After walking for a while, they eventually reached a large cliff in front of them.

"What now?", asked Anna.

Kristoff thought for a moment and then said, "It's too steep. I only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?", asked Anna from a far off distance.

"Uh, Kristoff-san…", said Wendy.

Kristoff looked up and said, "What are you doing?"

They all saw Anna trying to climb up the cliff. "I'm going...to see...my sister.", she said while climbing.

"You're gonna kill yourself."

"This is really not a good idea.", said Lucy.

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there."

"Come on, she can do it.", said Natsu.

"Aye.", said Happy.

"No she can't!", said an annoyed Kristoff. "How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I-I I'm just blocking you out, because I have to concentrate."

"You know most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you."

"I'm not _alone_. I have friends, remember?"

"You mean...the _love experts?_ "

"Yes. The love experts."

"Your friends are love experts?", question Charle. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Well you should believe it."

After grabbing onto another rock and putting her foot on another, Anna said, "Please tell me I'm almost there." Everyone else can see that she barely made it halfway and is still on the bottom. Everyone then gave a sweat drop. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Kristoff sighed and said, "Hang on."

"Hey Sven?", Olaf called (referring to Kristoff). Who was standing near a small passage way. "Not sure if this might solve the problem but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go."

"Haha, thank goodness!", said Anna with joy. "Catch!"

She immediately let go of the mountain and began to fall. Kristoff was surprised and immediately catch her.

Anna giggled. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

"She's fun!", said Natsu.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ice Palace, Gray was showing Elsa how to create the Ice Shield spell. Gray shirt was off while Elsa was wearing a light blue tank top and a blue skirt.

"Now it's your turn.", said Gray.

Gray backed away. Elsa then put her left fist against her right palm.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!"**

She spread her arms out and a giant ice shield appeared.

"That's pretty good. You're getting this pretty quickly, though I suppose this because you're an adult."

"When did you start learning magic?", asked Elsa.

"When I was a kid."

"Amazing. You get to use your magic whenever you want and look at you! Who taught you?"

"My Master, Ur."

"She must be so proud of you."

"Yeah. Bet she is… Why don't we take a break."

Gray then headed towards the large doors and exited the room. Juvia just sat on the floor with a nasty look on her face.

Elsa noticed this and asked, "Hey Juvia, are you okay?"  
"Juvia is perfectly fine.", she answered sarcastically. "But Juvia is on to you! Gray-sama is mine, even if he is teaching you magic, love rival!"

"I think I'm good.", said Elsa as she gave a sweat drop. She then looked sad. "Besides, I don't think anyone would love me…"

Juvia then gave a concerned look. "Why?", she asked.

"I'm the only one in my Kingdom that uses magic. No one will love me, they'll only see me as a monster."

Juvia then sighed. "Juvia doesn't think that. There will always be someone that will love you, even if you have magic."

Both of them then sat down on the floor. "When Juvia met Gray-sama, we at first enemies. We fought each other for our teams. But seeing Gray-sama's magic for the first time, I knew we were meant to be together. Back then, nobody loved me because I constantly made it rain. But when Gray-sama defeated me, I was about to fall and he saved me. After that, it finally stopped raining and I saw the sun for the first time."

Elsa smiled. "What a romantic story."

"What Juvia is saying, there is someone out there that loves you, even if you're different."

"I don't know…"

"What about Anna-sam?"

Elsa looked surprised.

"From what you told us, she loved seeing you use your magic when you were little. Juvia is sure Anna-san still loves you."

"I guess. But I'm not sure since we haven't really talk."

"I'm sure she misses you. Now come on! Gray-sama is waiting!"

Elsa smiled as she stood up. "Heh. Alright, let's go. Thank you for talking with me, Juvia."

"Sure, Elsa-san."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Anna and the rest of the group finally reached the Ice Palace and started to head towards the ice stairs.

"Finally, we're back!", said Natsu.

"Gray-san and Juvia-san are inside, along with Elsa-san.", said Wendy as she sniffed the air.

Meanwhile, Olaf was eagerly running up the stairs, while Anna and Kristoff were astonished by the structure of the Ice Palace.

"Whoa!", said an amazed Kristoff. "Now that's ice. I may cry!"

"Go ahead.", said Anna as she headed for the stairs. "I wont judge."

Sven then started to go up the stairs but slipped on them. He tried to get up, but he keeps on slipping.

"Alright. Take it easy, boy.", said Kristoff as he helped Sven get down from the stairs. "I gotcha. You stay right here."

"Sorry, buddy.", said Happy as the others made their way up the stairs.

Anna came up to the doors and was about to knock, but she stop.

"Knock.", said Olaf. "Just knock." There was a pause. "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock."

"She's nervous, that's why.", sighed Charle.

After a pause, Anna finally knocked on the door and they immediately opened, surprising her.

"It opened.", she gasped. "That's the first. Oh, you should probably wait out here."

"What?", said Kristoff.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she kinda froze everything."

"B-But. Oh, come on! It's a palace made of _ice!_ Ice is my life!"

"Bye Swen!", said Olaf as he waved at Kristoff and started to walk in.

"You too, Olaf.", said Anna as she grabbed Olaf's hand and pulled him back.

"M-me?", question Olaf.

"Just...give us a minute."

"Okay…"

"You're not telling us to stay out here.", said Natsu. "Our friends are in there too!"

"Alright, you guys can come.", said Anna with a sigh.

"They get to go in, but I can't?", said an annoyed Kristoff.

"Their friends are in there!"

"Alright…", he said as he and Olaf sat on the steps while the others walked into the palace.

"1, 2, 3, 4.", said Olaf as he and Kristoff started to count.

Anna and the Fairy Tail mages walked around the room, amazed by the beauty.

"So pretty!", said Wendy.

"Elsa did a splendid job on this one!", said Charle.

"It's just as pretty as the ballroom at the King's castle in Crocus!", said Lucy.

"Elsa?", said Anna. "It's me, Anna!"

"Gray! Juvia! Come out here!", yelled Natsu.

"Don't do that you idiot!", said an angry Lucy.

"Who's there!"

Everyone looked up and saw Gray and Juvia standing at the top of the stairs.

"Gray! Juvia!", said a happy Lucy. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, we've been hanging out here to Elsa with her magic.", said Gray as he and Juvia came down the stairs. "She's pretty good."

"Who's this?", asked Juvia.

"This is Elsa-san's sister, Anna-san.", said Wendy.

"You must be the one's Natsu and others were talking about.", said Anna as she came up to Gray. "Thank you for looking after Elsa."

"It was no problem. She needed help so that's what we did.", said Gray.

"Elsa!", shouted Juvia. "Anna-san is here. Juvia knew she wouldn't abandon you!"

Everyone looked up and saw Elsa at the stop of the stairs.

"Anna…", she said calmly.

Anna looked surprised by her sister's new appearance. "Whoa, Elsa! You look...different. It's a good difference. And this place it's...it's amazing!"

"Thank you.", Elsa said with a smile. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I see you're doing fine.", said Natsu.

"Aye!", said Happy.

"Thank you. Gray and Juvia have been a big help to me.", said Elsa.

"So sorry about what happened.", said Anna as she started to walk up the stairs, making Elsa back away nervously. "If I'd had known-"

"No, no, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please."

The mages looked surprised. Gray and Juvia then looked sad.

"But I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No. Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am...without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that…", said a guilty Anna.

They all heard someone speaking at the front entrance.

"What is that?", asked Elsa.

They then saw Olaf running towards the group saying, Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?"

"A talking snowman!", said a shock Gray.

"Juvia sees it, Gray-sama!", said a shock Juvia.

"You built me.", said Olaf to Elsa. "Remember that?"

"You built _him?_ ", asked the Fairy Tail mages with shock.

"Yes", said Elsa. "And you're alive?"

"Um, I think so?", answered a confused Olaf.

"What do you mean 'think so'?", question Lucy.

"He's just like the one we built as kids.", said Anna.

"Yeah.", said Elsa.

"So we were so close. We can be like that again."

"It would be nice Elsa.", said Juvia.

"Yeah. Give it a chance!", said Natsu.

Elsa looked happy. But then her expression changed to horror when she remembers accidently strucking Anna's head with her magic.

"No.", she said with fear. "We can't." She then started to walk away. "Goodbye, Anna."

"What?", said everyone.

"Elsa, wait.", said Anna

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid.", said Anna as she ran after her. "Please don't shut me out again!" Anna then started to sing.

"I don't understand.", said Lucy. "Why doesn't Elsa not want to return to Arendelle?"

"We can explain that.", said Gray.

"I love stories!", said Olaf.

"You're creepy…"

Gray and Juvia then told everyone Elsa's story and how she kept her powers hidden.

"So she's been holding back her magic, just to avoid hurting anyone?", said Wendy.

"That's not good.", said Lucy.

"Not only does it not help her control it, but it can be dangerous to others and herself if she releases a large amount of power.", said Charle.

"We knew that and Juvia and Gray-sama decided to help Elsa control her powers.", said Juvia.

"We can head down this mountain together.", said Anna as she started to sing again.

They then started to hear Elsa singing.

"We should go check on them.", said Gray.

* * *

Sora and the others have finally made it to the icicle area.

"We're back! Finally.", said Sora with relief.

"That palace is incredible!", said Donald.

"Yeah. I wonder if Anna and the others made it there yet.", said Goofy.

"Probably since the others are with them.", said Lily.

* * *

Back at the castle, the mages were watching Anna and Elsa talk from outside the door.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere.", said Anna.

"Everywhere?", said Elsa with horror.

"Well, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I don't know how."

"Sure you can. I know you can."

"This is not good…", said Gray. The others nodded.

A snow blizzard then swarm around Anna and Elsa, covering the entire room and blinding everyone.

"Where did this blizzard come from?!", shouted Lucy.

"Anna, where are you?!", shouted Natsu.

"Elsa, you need to stop this blizzard!", shouted Gray.

* * *

Sora and the others have finally reached the Ice Palace, where they see Sven's tongue stuck on the icy rail. He looked around to see if the others are around, but no sign of them.

"Anna and the others must've gone inside.", said Sora.

Meanwhile, Anna tried walking through the snow storm to reach Elsa.

Suddenly out of frustration Elsa unleashed her magic everyone where in the room. "I _can't!_ ", she shouted.

The magic was unleashed hit Anna squarely in the chest. She gasped and collapsed onto the floor in pain.

Elsa turned to face Anna and gasped in horror.

"Anna!", yelled the mages as they ran towards her.

"Anna!"

Elsa turned and saw a worried Kristoff and enter the room. "Are you okay?"

Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her up.

"I'm okay.", she answered.

"Are you sure?", asked Wendy.

"I'm fine."

"Why would you do that?", asked a demanding Natsu.

"Natsu!", said Lucy.

"I'm so sorry!", said a worried Elsa. "But who this?", she asked when she looked at Kristoff. "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just… You have to go."

Anna immediately protest. "No, I know we can figure this out together."

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter. To stop me?"

The walls inside the Ice Palace began to darken.

"Anna, I think we should go.", said Kristoff.

"Yeah you're not looking good.", said Happy.

"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa.", said Anna.

"Yes, you are.", said Elsa as she blasted some snow magic on the floor.

The snow magic began to swarm until it took the form of a giant snow monster. It immediately grab Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf and started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey get back here!", said Natsu as he and the others try to run after it, only to slip on the floor.

"Gray! Juvia! Look after Elsa!", yelled Natsu as they got up.

"On it!", said both Gray and Juvia.

* * *

Outside, Sora and the others are still at the front entrance. Suddenly, Sora gasped in pain and started to breath heavily.

"Sora?", asked Donald.

"Are ya hurt?", asked Goofy.

"You're not dying, are ya?", asked Gajeel.

"Don't ask that!", said an annoyed Donald.

"No, I'm fine.", Sora answered. "But...I think something terrible must have happened. I hope our friends are okay."

"I don't smell any monsters, so it can't be that."

"Let's go check on them.", said Erza.

Suddenly, the doors to the palace suddenly opened, revealing to be a giant snow monster with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf in its hands.

"What the hell is that?", asked Gajeel.

"Um, it looks like a giant snow monster with no eyes and teeth.", answered Laxus.

"Stop!", shouted Anna. "Put us down!"

"Go away!", said the monster as it threw Anna and Kristof onto the ground.

"Hey stop!", shouted Lucy as she, Wendy, Happy, and Charle came out and ran after Anna and Kristoff.

"Lucy, where's Natsu?", asked Erza.

"Still inside!"

"Heads up!", shouted Olaf as the monster threw Olaf's head at a rock. "Watch out for my butt!" The rest of Olaf's pieces were also thrown at the rock, making the others duck.

"Hey!", said an angry Anna as she grab some snow and made a snowball. "It is not nice to throw people!"

Kristoff immediately got up and grab Anna. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, feisty-pants."

"Let me go!"

"Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down."

"Okay! All right! I'm okay." Anna then turned. "I'm calm."

"Great."

But, Anna immediately turn around and threw the snowball.

"Huh? Oh, come on!"

The snowball hit the monster on the shoulder, making it really angry by making snow icicle spikes come out of its body.

"Aw, see? Now you made him mad.", said an annoyed Kristoff.

"I'll distract him. You guys go!", said Olaf. The rest of Olaf's body got off of the rock and ran after Anna and Kristoff. "No,no. Not you guys!" His head then fell off of the rock. "This just got a whole lot harder."

"We can buy you some time!", said Sora as he and the others came towards Olaf.

The monster came up towards the group and roar at them, making them (except Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Lily) froze out of fear.

"We should start running.", said a nervous Lucy.

They then started to ran away and scream.

"Lead the monster away from Anna and Kristoff!", said Erza.

"Right!", shouted everyone.

Meanwhile, Olaf's parts came back in the wrong order and grabbed Olaf's head.

"Wait for me!", he said as he ran after Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

The group continued to run towards the edge of the mountain while the monster chases after them.

"How long are we doing this?", asked Lucy.

"I don't know!", answered Gajeel.

"Until we find a way to defeat this thing!", said Laxus.

"Huh? Where's Goofy?", wondered a worried Sora.

"Look over there!", said Wendy.

They all saw Goofy near a tree that is so covered in snow that its leaning towards the ground.

"Hey, Sora! I got an idea!", yelled Goofy.

"Goofy, what are you doing?", asked Donald.

"Oh! That's perfect!", said Sora as he ran towards Goofy.

"Huh? Hey!"

Seeing the monster coming, Goofy grab the top of the branch and pulled it off of the ground, causing Goofy to go up into the air until Sora grabbed his waste with his arms. Sora pulled Goofy down and waited until the monster came close.

"Get ready…", said Sora as he held onto Goofy. "Okay, now!"

Goofy let go of the branch and it sprung up, making Sora and Goofy fall. The branch hit the monster, making it fall to the ground.

"Oh, yeah!", said Sora as he and Goofy hive fived each other.

"Nice work!", said Lucy.

"He's not done…", said Donald who was holding his staff.

The monster got up and face the group.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "Hey, big snowy marshmallow!"

The monster turned and saw Natsu running towards him.

"You're gonna pay from throwing my friends!", he said as he ignited his fist. "Snow monster fight!"

"Yeah!", said Sora. "Bring it, snowball!"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu landed a hard attack on the monster, making him fly into the trees.

"Way to show him who's boss, Natsu!", shouted Happy.

"Everyone, use fire magic on him!", said Erza as she requiped into her Flame Empress armor.

The monster then got up and roared with anger. He then grew ice spikes from his body and began rampaging in the area.

"Now he's mad!", said a scared Lucy.

"I'm scared.", said Wendy.

" **Fire!"**

Both Sora and Donald blasted their fire magic at the monster, but it still unfazed him.

"This ends now!", shouted Erza as she charged towards the monster. "Laxus! Gajeel!"

"On it!", said both Laxus and Gajeel.

Laxus blasted some lightning at the monster, making him move back a little.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Gajeel transformed his hand into a club and hit the monster with it, causing the club to go through the monster's body. Seeing Gajeel, the monster blasted some icicles from his hand a Gajeel, causing him to move away from him.

Erza came up to the monster and slashed it's left arm off. The monster yelled in pain.

"Natsu!", shouted Erza.

"Eat this!", said Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu fired his attack at the monster. The monster hold back the attack until he finally fell over.

"Alright!", said Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lucy, and Happy.

"You should him that if you mess with the Salamander, you're gonna get toasted!", said Happy.

"In your face!", said Natsu.

Unfortunately, after the dust cleared, the monster got up and started swinging his arm around.

"Oh come on!", Sora groan.

The monster walked closer to them, while the others backed away from him, making them closer to the edge.

"Guys, we got a problem.", said a worried Lucy.

Seeing them on the edge, the monster gave them a weird smile, making them confused. He then lifted his hand and hit it hard on the ground. The ground started to shake, making everyone lose their balance a little.

"Wh...what?", said a surprised Sora.

The ground suddenly shattered, making everyone fall off the mountain while the scream.

"Why does this keep happening?!", shouted Lucy.

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa was anxiously passing back and forth upon finding out the fate of Arendelle.

"Get it together.", she said. "Control it." She's becoming more anxious and more scared by the second. "Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" The walls in the room started to grow sharp icicles, as if they were responding to her feelings.

Gray and Juvia then entered the room.

"I am truly an awful person."

"That is not true.", answered Gray.

"How would you know that!", she snapped. "I hurt Anna, I frozen Arendelle, and then I had Marshmallow kicked my sister out! That's what awful people do!"

Juvia came up to her and said, "Yes. That's what they do. But unlike them, you are suffering. Juvia and Gray-sama were like that once."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to learn magic from Ur just so I can get revenge on a monster that destroyed my home.", said Gray. "But when she gave her life to save me when I decided to go after that monster, I started to realize that my revenge will help no one. Later on in my life, I tried to kill my best friend because I found out about his origins. But one of my friends reminded me of our bonds, so I never tried killing him."

Elsa looked surprised.

"You knew parts of Juvia's story.", said Juvia. "Back when no one like Juvia, Juvia joined a group that caused pain to others. Juvia joined them because they welcome Juvia with open arms."

"What we're trying to say is that people make mistakes.", said Gray. "It's part of life. And they can be fixed or forgiving with the help of others."

"But, Arendelle…", said a disappointed Elsa.

"Juvia is sure that you can find a way to reverse it. We're still here to help you."

Elsa then looked at the balcony. After a pause she then face Gray and Juvia. She ran up to them and hugged them.

She then started to cry. "Thank you."  
"Everything will be alright."

"Looks like Marshmallow came back.", said Elsa as she looked outside. "And he lost an arm. I'll go fix it."

* * *

Later outside of the Ice Palace, a group of men, dressed in royal guard uniforms on horses, came towards the palace steps. Near the steps, was a large lump of snow. The man that was leading the group had auburn brown hair, sideburns, and green eyes. He was wearing a gray winter outfit with white gloves and boots.

"We are here to find Princess Anna.", said the man. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen." The man then got off of his horse. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, your grace.", the other men answered.

"Who are you?"

The men looked up and saw Gray and Juvia standing at the front entrance.

The leader stepped forward and said, "My name is Hans Westergaard, Prince of the Southern Isles. I have come here to search for Princess Anna and Queen Elsa."

"Anna-san had already left.", said Juvia.

"Where did she go?"

"Juvia doesn't know."

"May I speak to the queen?"

"Uhh…", said an unsure Gray.

Just when Hans started to walk towards the steps, the snow monster from before emerge from the pile of snow. Hans backed away and grab his sword.

"Hey Marshmallow, calm down!", said Gray.

Suddenly, Heartless appeared behind the group of men and started attacking them.

"What the hell are these things?!", asked one of the men in fear as he shot an arrow at the Heartless.

"We got this!", said Juvia as she and Gray jumped towards the Heartlesses and attack them with their magic.

"They use magic too?!", said one of the men.

"They're monsters!", said another.

"Get away from this palace!", shouted Gray.

Meanwhile, the men started launching lances and arrows at Marshmallow. When they hit him, Marshmallow immediately turned furious and ruthlessly attack them. Two men, dressed in red uniforms, looked at the entrance to the palace and saw Elsa closing the doors.

"The queen.", said one of them as they got up, grab their weapons, and ran towards the entrance.

Marshmallow did not see the two men running passed him as he was more focus on Hans.

"Go, go! Come on!"

But Gray saw the two men. "Juvia, two men are going after Elsa. Go protect her!", he said as he slayed a Heartless with his Ice Sword.

"But Gray-sama…", said an unsure Juvia.

"I'll be fine here, just go!"

"Right!"

Juvia then ran after the two men.

* * *

Inside, Elsa saw the two men coming and started to run up the stairs.

"There!", said one of the men as they came through the door.

The two men explore the surrounding area with their weapons armed. One of the men, who looked younger, look up and saw Elsa running up the stairs.

"Up there!", he said.

"Come on!", said the other as the two ran after Elsa up the stairs.

"Wait, stop!", shouted Juvia as she ran after them.

Elsa finally reach the top floor, but the two men caught up to her and entered the room.

"We got her."

"No. Please.", said Elsa in a worried tone.

The man with the beard pointed in weapon and fired an arrow at Elsa.

"Elsa!", shouted a worried Juvia.

Elsa crossed her arms and closed her eyes as small tower of ice emerged in front of Elsa and caught the arrow, almost striking her face. She open her eyes, saw the arrow, and became shock.

"Go around. Toss it.", said the man as the younger man caught another weapon the older man had. The two of them went on both sides of the room.

"Stop this!", shouted Juvia as she blasted

"Stay away!", said Elsa as she too blasted some ice on the floor at the men.

"Look out!", the young man said as they both dodged their attacks.

Elsa was terrified. "Juvia...I can't do this. I don't want to fight!"

"It will be fine.", she answered. "Juvia will protect you."

"Fire! Fire!", said the older man as the young one tried to launch another arrow but had to dodge when Elsa fired some more ice at him.

"Get her!"

Elsa then fired some more ice magic at the older man.

" **Ice Make: Shield!"**

Elsa created a large shield that protected Juvia and herself from the arrows.

" **Water Slicer!"**

Juvia attacked the old man with her magic. But the old man dodge the attack and fired an arrow at Juvia.

"Juvia!", shouted a worried Elsa.

Juvia just stood there as the arrow came straight at her. But inside of hurting her, the arrow just went through her body. The men looked at her body and her abdomen transform into water.

"Her body turned into water?!", said the old man with shock.

"She's a monster!", said the young one with fear.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

Elsa fired ice lances at the young man but he too dodged the attacks.

"Why are you attacking Elsa?", Juvia asked demandingly.

"We were given orders by our lord to kill the queen to put an end to this winter.", the old man answered.

Juvia looked shocked while Elsa was distraught by this.

"Juvia will not let that happen!"

Suddenly, a dark aura appeared behind the men. It had the appearance of a wolf but it was completely covered in darkness. The two men turned and saw the aura, becoming terrified when they saw.

"What is that thing?!"

"Elsa, stay behind me."

"Okay.", she answered with fear.

The aura doved into the room and one of the men fired an arrow at it, causing it to yelp in pain and started to fade away. But, just before it disappeared, the monster struck Juvia with its claws. She then crashed into the wall and was knocked.

"Juvia!", shouted a worried Elsa.

"Fire!"

An arrow came straight at Elsa, but she summoned her Ice Shield to block the attack.

* * *

Outside, Hans was laying down on the ground when Marshmallow came up and attempted to stomp him. Luckily, Hans quickly rolled out of the way before Marshmallow could crush him. Hans then grab his sword, got up and slashed Marshmallow's left leg.

Marshmallow then started to lose balance and started to make his way towards the edge of the cliff.

"Come on!", shouted Hans as he started to run towards the stairs while the other men followed him.

Seeing this, Marshmallow attempted to grab the railing to the stairs, which Hans was on. But when he grabbed the railing, it shattered and Hans fell off of the stairs, but still manage to grab on to it. Marshmallow then fell off the cliff and began to fall into a dark area.

"Grab his arm.", said one of the men as they all grab Hans and pulled him up on the stairs.

Meanwhile, Gray final finished off the Heartless in the area and saw Hans and the other men on the stairs.

"Hey, hold up!", shouted Gray as he ran after them.

But just when he got close to Hans, there was a dark aura surrounding and a large shadow, in the form of a wolf, emerge from him. None of the men could see it, but only Gray saw.

"What the hell?", he said with shock.

But before he could do anything, the shadow lifted it's claw and struck Gray's head. Gray yelled out in pain as he was thrown into the air with that attack and landed on the ground. His vision became blurry as he saw the men entering the castle before he passed out.

* * *

Inside, Elsa watch to two men circling around to see who will make the next move.

"Aim…", said the old man.

The young man aimed his weapon at her, but Elsa immediately summon ice spikes from the grounded and they all caught him and lifted him from the ground. The spikes pinned him to the wall while another spike was aimed at his throat. The young man stared at the spike with fear and caution.

Elsa then turned her attention to the old man. She blasted her magic at the old man's weapon, making him drop it. The man tried heading to the exit, but she blocked his path by summoning an ice wall. He tried going back the other way, but she summoned another ice wall at him.

She then created and ice pillar as tall as the old man and pushed it in front of him, causing him to back up against the doors to the balcony. With his back against the doors, the pillar came close to him and tried to crush him. He then tried to push it back but it was too strong. He grunted in pain as he pushed the pillar. The doors then started to crack and then they shattered, causing the pillar to push the man close to the edge of the balcony.

"This way, this way!", said the men as they made their way to the top floor. Just when they entered the room, they saw Elsa fighting the two men. Hans stopped the men from moving forward.

"Queen Elsa!", shouted Hans. "Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa turned and gave Hans a fierce look. But then her expression turned to horror. The young, who was still pinned to the wall, saw Elsa distracted and aim him weapon at her. Hans saw the man ran towards him. Just when he was about to fire, Hans grabbed the man's arm and aimed the weapon at the ceiling. The man fired the weapon and the arrow hit the giant chandelier, causing it to fall from the ceiling.

Elsa saw it falling and gasped. She then started to run away just as the chandelier fell to the ground. But the crash caused her to trip and she fell to the ground, she was immediately knocked out by this.

"Is it over?", asked one of the men.

"I believe so.", answered Hans. "Get this man down and help the other man that's on the balcony." He then came over to Elsa and put her on his shoulder while the other men helped the two injured men. "We're bringing Queen Elsa back to Arendelle so she can put an end to the winter."

"Sir, what about the two people that were with her during the raid?", asked one of the men.

"Bring them along. They have powers like the queen. They could be dangerous or they could help us. Now let's move!"

* * *

Night has passed and it was now morning on the mountain.

After their fight with Marshmallow, Sora and the group were now lying in the snow.

"Are you guys alright?", asked Natsu.

"Yes.", said everyone with annoyance.

"This is turning into a gag!", shouted Lucy. "No more falling. This is _way_ worse than Mt. Hakobe!"

"Good thing snow's so soft.", said an annoyed Sora. "We could do this a _hundred_ times."

"No! Let's not.", Donald protested as he got up.

Goofy giggled and asked, "Ya sure you don't wanna go again?"

"No way in hell!", said Gajeel.

"I rather not.", said Charle.

Sora got up and shouted, "Nooo thank youuu!"

"So what do we do now?", asked Happy.

"Do you think everybody else made it?", wondered Sora.

"I don't think the snow monster got 'em.", answered Goofy.

"They probably went back to the palace.", said Donald.

"Make sense. For us, too. We still need to talk to Elsa.", said Sora.

"Gray and Juvia are still up there.", said Erza.

"Second time's the charm!", said Goofy.

"Yeah, back to the Ice Palace.", said Sora.

"Are we going to encounter that snowman again?", asked Lucy with a sigh.

"Probably.", said Laxus.

"Since he protects Elsa, he's probably going to attack us again if we go there.". Said Lily.

Lucy then groaned.

"I like Olaf better.", said Donald.

"If he attacks, then I beat him. It's simple.", said Natsu.

The group then started to head to the only direction in front of them. As they walk, they discuss their plan of action once they get back at the Ice Palace. After walking for a while, they entered a large open area. They then saw a group of men traveling there. And with them was Elsa on a man's shoulder. Gray and Juvia were also carried by the men on their shoulders. All three of them were unconscious.

"Hey...that's Elsa.", said Sora.

"Gray and Juvia are with them.", said Happy.

"But who are they?"

"They could be people from Arendelle who came up here to help her.", said Goofy.

Sora got a closer look and said, "Don't think so. That doesn't look like help to me."

"Do you think they're helping her?", asked Lucy to Erza.

"No.", Erza answered. "Look closer."

Everyone got a closer look at the man carrying Elsa. When Donald looked at the man, he looked surprised. The others became shock. They saw the man had a dark aura around him.

"Oh no!", said Donald.

"Darkness?", question Goofy.

"No doubt about it.", said Laxus.

"Elsa-san…", said a worried Wendy.

"Those bastards took our friends!", said Natsu furiously. "They're gonna pay!"

"Let's move!"

"Hold on.", said Erza.

As they ran, a large rumble can be heard nearby and the group stop.

"What is that?", asked a worried Lucy.

"Its coming from over there.", said Wendy as she pointed at a pile of trees stack together on rocks and snow.

The rumbling got louder and louder, sounding like footsteps. The trees piled there were suddenly blasted away from that area. When the dust cleared, they saw Marshmallow emerged from that area. Not noticing the group, Marshmallow just walked past them.

"Him again?!", said an annoyed Sora.

"Why now?", Lucy complained.

"After him!", said Erza. They then ran after Marshmallow.

When they ran in front of him, Sora said, "Hey! You'd better not have hurt our friends!"

"Or you're gonna get toasted again!", said Natsu.

Instead of listening, Marshmallow just walk past them.

"Huh?"

"Elsaaa!", shouted Marshmallow in a worried tone.

"It's going after Elsa-san.", said Wendy.

"Hey, wait up!", said Sora as the group ran after him. "Are you...looking for Elsa, too?"

As Marshmallow continued walking, he turned his head and saw the group. He immediately stopped and was about to attack.

"Whoa! Eeeasy!", said Sora as he tried to calm him down. "Do you wanna save her from the bad guy?"

"Cause that bastard took our friends!", said Natsu.

"We're on the same side."

After listening to them, Marshmallow calmed down and lowered his guard. "Elsa…", he said with a sad tone.

"I guess all he ever wanted to do was keep Elsa safe.", said Goofy.

"Now that's true loyalty.", said Gajeel.

"Agreed.", said Lily.

"Hey. We should team up, big guy.", said Sora.

"Team up?!", said both Donald and Lucy shockingly.

"C'mon. We wanna help her, too. Why not?"

"I like it!", said an excited Natsu. "I like the way you think, Sora. Big monster team up!"

"That's a quick way to helping a friend!", said a surprised Donald and Goofy.

Marshmallow looked surprised.

Sora faced him and said, "So, whaddaya say?"

Marshmallow smiled and nodded.

"Sora!", said Donald with worry.

Goofy came up to him and whispered, "One great thing about Sora-he can always make friends with anybody."

"That goes for Natsu, too.", sighed Lucy. "But if this is the only chance to save Elsa, Gray, and Juvia, let's just roll with it."

"Yippee…", sighed Donald.

"Guys! C'mon.", Sora called.

"Gray and Juvia are waiting.", said Laxus.

"We're ready!"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Gray felt dizzy. His head was throbbing from when he was attack. He slowly woke up and he saw Juvia and Elsa laying down on beds. He looked around the area. It was a small room with cold bricks, a small window, and a door with bars on it. A jail cell.

"Oh crap.", said an annoyed Gray.

Elsa and Juvia slowly woke up from their nap.

"Gray-sama…", she said weakly. "Where are we?"

"A jail cell.", he answered. "But I don't know where."

Elsa got up and looked at the window. Outside looked completely white. Elsa quickly got up and headed towards the window, only to be stopped by something. She looked down and saw that her hands were completely covered with iron shackles. She also noticed that Gray and Juvia were also wearing the same shackles too.

"Juvia imprison, with Gray-sama.", said Juvia. "This is truly tragically wonderful. Lovers trapped with each other." She then sat near Gray and leaned on his chest. Gray groaned.

Elsa looked out at the window again. She then saw the whole kingdom was frozen, including the ships and it was still snowing.

"Oh, no.", she said with horror. "What have… What have I done?"

"We'll get through this.", said Gray.

"Hey why don't we get Natsu-san here?", said Juvia. "He can melt the ice."

"Last he melted a place, we ended up destroying Ryuzetsu Land."

The door to the cell suddenly opened and Hans entered the room with a lamp.

"Why did you bring me here?", asked Elsa.

"I couldn't just let them kill you.", he answered. "All three of you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned." She then looked out the window again with a worried look. "If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please."

Elsa sighed. "Don't you see? I can't."

Hans looked saddened upon hearing that.

"You have to tell them to let me and my friends go."

"I will do what I can."

Hans then left the room, leaving them while Elsa became anxious. She then noticed the iron cuffs on her hands as they slowly became frozen.

"Oh yeah. Since they aren't Magic Sealing Stones…", said Gray.

Juvia turned her arms into water and the cuffs fell off of her. Gray then started to freeze his cuffs.

"This may take a while. You ready to bust out?"

"Yes…", answered Elsa.

* * *

With Marshmallow on their team the group made their way towards Arendelle castle to rescue Elsa, Gray, and Juvia.

As they headed towards the castle, they then heard someone said very demandingly, "Stop it. Put me down!"

"That's Kristoff.", said Sora.

"I can smell him.", said Natsu as he sniffed the air. "But I can't smell Anna."

Sore then faced Marshmallow. "Do me a favor and wait here. If you come along, Kristoff might freak out."

"We'll stay here.", said Laxus as he, Gajeel, and Lily stood next to Marshmallow.

"Ok!"

* * *

Back at the cell, Elsa watched in horror as the blizzard became worse outside.

"Elsa, I know this is bad, but try to calm down a bit. Your magic is probably affected by your feelings.", said Gray.

"But…"

She then looked at the ceiling, as it quickly became frozen and small icicles began to form.

 _And do it before your magic could kill us…,_ Gray thought with worry.

Seeing as the room becoming more frozen, Elsa pulled on her cuffs, struggling to get loose. Gray did the same thing as well.

"Hurry up."

They then heard the guards outside of the door.

"They're dangerous. Move quickly."

"Careful."

With Elsa becoming more scared, ice spread the room quickly. She desperately tried to get freed.

"What are they doing?", asked Juvia.

"I don't know.", said Gray with the cuffs off. "But I'm out. Let's get Elsa out."

Then they went over to her and Gray frozen her cuffs, breaking them and freeing her.

"It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut."

"Be careful.", said Gray.

The room quickly started to crumble.

"Put your back into it!"

Room's walls finally fell apart, revealing an opening.

"Let's go!", said Gray as he, Juvia, and Elsa escaped. With Elsa immediately leaving before Gray and Juvia could.

"Come on! Push!"

The guards came in, but only saw a giant hole in the wall. Hans entered and he looked frustrated at what he saw.

"Elsa! Juvia!", shouted Gray. He had lost sight of both of them in the blizzard.

"Gray-sama!", shouted Juvia. "Where are you?"

* * *

On the mountains, Kristoff was on Sven's until he threw him on the ground. He then huffed.

"No, Sven! We're not going back.", he said. "She's with her true love."

"Kristoff!", shouted Sora.

"Sora."

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you guys are safe."

"Where'd Anna go?", asked Natsu.

Kristoff's expression became sad. "She's back at home."

They all looked confused. "Something happen?"

"Anna was struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic. If the ice isn't removed, she'll freeze forever."

This shocked everyone.

"Is there a way to cure her?", asked Wendy.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.", said Kristoff. "So I took her back to Arendelle and her true love, Hans."

"But...what about you?", asked Sora.

"What _about_ me?"

"Uh, I sorta assumed you guys were…"

"You _looove_ her.", said Happy mockingly.

"Nooo!", said Kristoff while his face became red. "I just keep her from getting lost."

"Really?", question Sora. "Oh, but you seem so…"

"Perfect together!", said Goofy.

"Yeah, like me and Daisy!", said Donald.

"Who's Daisy?", asked Erza.

"Donald's girlfriend.", answered Goofy.

"I'm surprised someone can handle your temper.", said Lucy sarcastically.

"What'd you say?!", said an angry Donald.

Suddenly, a strong blizzard blew near the group.

"Where did this come from?", asked Charle.

"What?", question Kristoff. He then looked at Arendelle castle in the distance and became worried. "Anna." He then ran off towards Arendelle.

"Hey, what the hell happened?"

Sora then saw Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, and Marshmallow running up to them.

"I don't know!", Sora answered.

"Elsa…", said Marshmallow as he pointed at Arendelle castle.

"Is that where Elsa is?", asked Sora.

Marshmallow nodded and then roared with anger.

Sora then gave a serious look. "Elsa and Anna might both need our help. Let's go!"

They then headed towards Arendelle castle, only to be pushed back by the strong blizzard.

"Storm's getting worse."

"Everyone, get behind me, Gajeel, and Marshmallow.", said Erza as she requiped into her Adamantine Armor.

Gajeel's skin changed into iron scales, making him stronger.

"I get it. They're protecting us from the storm!", said Goofy.

"Then let's go!", said Natsu.

"They then started to move forward towards Arendelle castle.

* * *

On the frozen lake, Elsa was trying to find her way out of the blizzard. While she was looking, Hans came up to her.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!", he said.

She turned around and said, "Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She return to the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart."

"No."

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white. Your sister is dead. Because of you."

"No."

Upon hearing this, Elsa's face was twisted in pain and she collapses on her knees. When she collapses, the blizzard immediately stopped, stopping everything in the air and it was quiet.

* * *

"Okay, guys. The storm's died down.", said Sora.

"Gawrsh, I hope Anna and Elsa are okay.", said Goofy.

"Then we need to hurry!", said Erza.

The others then ran towards the castle.

* * *

Back on the lake, Anna's hair was completely white and her skin was turning blue. She was slowly walking on the lake, shivering. She then saw Kristoff in front of her, far away.

"Kristoff?", she said weakly.

Kristoff notice Anna standing near two ships and ran after her.

"Anna!", he shouted.

Still cold, Anna started to slowly head to Kristoff. She then heard the sound of a sword slashing. Anna turned her head and saw Hans, with a sword in his hands, walking up to Elsa, who was on her knees. She also saw Gray and Juvia running towards them, but they were pretty far.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!", shouted Gray.

"Leave Elsa alone!", shouted Juvia.

"Elsa?", said Anna.

Anna looked at Hans, who was still heading towards her. But she then ran towards Elsa. Kristoff stopped running and looked shocked. Behind Kristoff, the group was running towards Anna and the others.

"Elsa, Anna, Gray, Juvia…", said a worried Sora.

Hans, with a murderous look, lifted his sword and was about to strike down Elsa. But before he could land a strike, a figure came in front of him.

"Nooo!", said Anna as she lifted her right arm to stop the attack.

Just as the sword was about to hit her, Anna's entire body turned into ice. When the sword touched her frozen hand, it shattered and it created a powerful force wind that knocked Hans to the ground. The group, plus Gray and Juvia, finally arrived but it was too late. They stood there with shock.

"Anna…", said Sora.

"Are you okay?", asked Gray.

"Yeah.", answered Lucy.

Sora the looked at Hans who was lying unconscious. "Isn't that the guy who kidnap you?", he asked.

"Yes.", answered Juvia. "He was about to kill Elsa."

"Look!", said Charle.

They then saw a pool of darkness underneath Hans' body. Everyone was surprised.

"Everyone, get ready. We got a fight on our hands!", said Erza.

The pool of darkness began to spread towards the group. When it hit the group, they started sinking to the pool. They tried struggling to get out.

"What?!", said Sora as they all sank into the pool.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and saw that he and the group were standing in a dark frozen wasteland. He then saw a giant orb of darkness in front of them. Giant tail came out of the orb, along with giant paws with sharp claws.

When the darkness disappeared, a wolf was in front of them. Its head, shoulders, and front legs are made out of crystalline ice—its face is opaque white ice, with glowing yellow eyes and a Heartless emblem on its forehead, while its snowflake-shaped shoulders and legs are translucent cyan ice edged with opaque white and surrounded by large icicles resembling bristly fur. The rest of its body is a streaming dark miasma that attenuates into a bushy tail. The wolf roared and floated in the air.

"That was the thing that attacked us!', said Juvia.

"Then there's only one answer to all this…", said Sora as he summons his Keyblade. "We gotta take it down!"

"Do ya really think this will help Anna?", asked Goofy.

"I don't know…but we'd better try something!

Marshmallow came up to them, ready to fight.

"Let's get it.", said Donald.

The wolf charged at the group, but they all quickly dodged it.

Sora then ran up to it and slashed its face. He looked satisfied, but when got a closer look, he saw no scratches on it. The wolf then hit him with his claw and send him flying. Marshmallow then caught him. The wolf then began to attack everyone with its claws. Blood began dripping onto the ground.

"Is there a way to damage it?", asked Gajeel.

Gray and Juvia stepped forward.

"We got a plan.", said Gray with determination. "Sora, Marshmallow. Create a distraction."

"Natsu-san, we will need you at the end.", said Juvia.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!", they answered.

Marshmallow roared as he turned into his rage form while Sora jumped onto its back.

"Let's do this!", he said.

The wolf then disappeared into the clouds. Sora then saw his yellow eyes. The wolf was running around the area to get a good strike.

"Easy…"

The wolf then jumped right out of the clouds and was heading towards Sora and Marshmallow.

"Now!"

Marshmallow spread his arms out created icicles from the ground. The wolf landed on the icicles and they pierce his paws, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Gray, Juvia, you're up!", said Sora as Marshmallow jumped away from the monster while Gray and Juvia stood in front of it.

"I need you to focus Juvia!", said Gray.

"Right!", said Juvia.

They both grabbed each others hands and began to gather magical energy from the area. When they got enough, their hands began to glow brightly blue.

" **Water Nebula!"**

" **Ice Geyser!"**

They blasted water at the monster and it then turned into ice. The monster was flown into the air and it landed on its back.

"Natsu!", shouted Sora.

"Now!", shouted Gray.

Natsu was in the air, with Happy carrying him.

"Finally, I'm putting an end to this crappy winter!", he said as he ignited his fist.

"With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...When you combine the flames together…"

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

He then threw a giant fireball at the monster. It created a huge crash when it impacted the ground. When it cleared the monster was completely damaged. But then it slowly got up. The monster then jumped into the air and started to spin into a ball while darkness covered its entire body, created a giant orb of darkness.

The giant orb then exploded, releasing a powerful wave of darkness at them. Just when they were about to get hit, Marshmallow got in front of Erza used his body as a shield for them.

"Marshmallow!", shouted both Gray and Juvia.

"Big monster guy!", shouted Natsu.

Marshmallow was being pushed back by the attack, but still tried to stay firm. But it was too strong and it pushed Marshmallow and the others away.

* * *

Sora was lying on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he was back on the frozen lake.

"Everyone okay?", asked Erza.

"We're good!", everyone answered.

Sora then saw Elsa crying on top of a frozen Anna while Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf watched them with sadness. Hans' body was lying near the girls.

"Anna-san…", said a sad Wendy.

"Elsa…", said Juvia.

"Dammit, it will not end this way!", said an angry Natsu.

"Wait, look!", said Happy.

On Anna's chest, the blue ice began to disappear, showing her clothes original color. It then spread throughout Anna's body, removing the ice.

Olaf looked at them and he was relieved. Sven hit Kristoff, who was still sad, with his head to get him noticed. Kristoff looked and was surprised. The group watched with surprise and happiness. With the ice completely gone, Anna was able to move and she was dizzy.

The group then ran after them. Before they could reach them, darkness circled around the group.

"Oh, what now?", said an annoyed Gajeel.

"What?"

They were trapped inside a dome of darkness and it then blasted dark energy throughout the area. Everyone looked outside and saw that nothing was moving.

"Why's everyone not moving?", asked Happy.

"Did time stop?", question Charle.

A dark corridor appeared in front of them and it then disappeared, revealing to be Larxene.

"So, love has filled _both_ their hearts with light.", she said very curiously.

"Larxene!", said Sora.

"Two in one world… Definitely didn't see _that_ coming."

"Love-rival!", said Juvia in a dark tone. "Bimbo!"

"Shut up!"

"First Marluxia, now you. What is this all about?!", demanded Sora.

"Oh, I see, so you bumped into Marluxia. Then why am I explaining this again? I told you before: the New Seven Hearts. If you mess up and don't find your seven guardians of light, we're gonna need another group to fall back on."

"Leave innocent people out of it!"

"Ohh, look at this tough guy. Such a big boy now. Well, maybe you should do your job, and find the other guardians of light."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!", said Lucy.

"You guys are really pissing me off!"

Sora then smiled and said, "Please, like you've found your thirteen. The King said you're one seeker of darkness short."

"Oh no, we're set."

This shocked everyone.

"You already gathered your members?", said Lucy.

"Yup. Have fun freezing to death."

"I had enough of this!", shouted Natsu. "I'm getting rid of this barrier and winter!"

He then ignited his entire body to the max, causing the area to become really hot. Gray created an ice dome over the group as Natsu used his magic.

Larxene looked surprised and was feeling hot by Natsu's magic. But when she looked down, she saw that her coat started to melt very quickly. She then began to panic.

"Wait, what's happening?!"

When the coat completely melted, Larxene was half naked, wearing a black bra and panties. She squealed with embarrassment.

"Don't look!"

Everyone saw her and the boys were staring at her with shock and their faces were completely red.

"Looks I went overboard.", said Natsu as he saw Larxene. He was the only one who was not blushing.

"Damn yooou!", she said angrily before she left through a dark corridor with her face still red.

Snapping out at what just happened, Sora then said with shock, "They have all thirteen? Then if we don't find our seven, they'll go after Elsa and Anna."

Anna then relaxed while Elsa still hugged her. Elsa finally looked up and saw Anna back to normal. Elsa smiled with relief and the two girls hugged each other. Sora still looked disappointed.

"It'll be okay. They're strong.", said Goofy.

"Especially Elsa.", said Gray.

"And now, it's our turn!", said Donald.

Sora smiled. "You're right. They have each other."

"I can't believe I didn't melted the place.", said Natsu.

"Well, we were in that dome. So the effect must've been different from outside.", said Laxus.

"Anna…", said Elsa with relief.

"Oh, Elsa.", said Anna.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"She sure did!", said Natsu as the group came up to them.

"I love you.", answered Anna.

Olaf gasped. "'An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.'"

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!", said Juvia as she hugged Gray.

"Would you calm down!", said an annoyed Gray.

"Love...will thaw.", said Elsa. "Love…"

"Elsa?"

"Of course. Love!"

Suddenly, the ice underneath Elsa began to rise up into the sky. Ice on the ground was gone and water was flowing.

"Hey let me help!", said Natsu as he ignited his entire body and melted some ice.

Everyone cheered upon seeing the ice going into the sky. But Natsu immediately stopped his magic and he, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus collapses onto the floor looking sick because they were on…

"A boaaat!, the four of them said sickly.

"We got this.", said Happy as he, Charle, and Lily grabbed Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy and lifted them into the air.

With her sickness gone, Wendy cast Troia on the Dragon Slayers and they were now standing on the boat watch the ice rise.

The snow clouds disappeared, revealing the blue sky as the magic gathered into one spot in the sky. When the magic gathered, it formed a giant snowflake and Elsa dispersed it into the air.

"I knew you could do it.", said Anna.

"You're not the only one.", said Gray.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life.", said Olaf as he quickly started to melt. "And, quite possibly, the last."

"Oh, Olaf!", said Elsa. "Hang on, little guy."

Elsa then used her magic to reform Olaf. She then created a small dark cloud that snowed over Olaf, preventing him from melting.

He then jumped with joy. "My own personal flurry!"

They then heard someone groaning. They saw Hans slowly getting up.

Natsu quickly grabbed him by the collar and said angrily, "So you're the jerk who kidnapped our friends!"

"Who are you?", asked Hans.

"Natsu, let me handle this.", said Anna as she walked up to him a serious look.

Natsu dropped him. Hans then looked up and said, "Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours.", she answered with disgust.

She then turned while Hans looked confused. But she immediately turned around and punched him in the face, knocking him off the boat and falling into the water. Everyone then laughed.

"My turn!", said Natsu as he blasted his fire magic at Hans when aroused from the water, burning him in the process.

"Thank you so much for helping me with my magic.", said Elsa to Gray and Juvia.

"It's no problem.,'' said Gray. "We had fun too."

"Gray-sama and Juvia are closer than ever!", said Juvia. She then ran up to Elsa and hugged her. Gray then join the hug too."

"I guess you guys are going.", said a disappointed Elsa.

"We'll come back next time.", said Natsu.

"Right!", said Elsa with a smile.

 **In memory of Rutger Hauer (Master Xehanort), Russi Taylor (Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie), and Yu Shimaka (Goofy).**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61

At a rocky open area...

"Wait, so what happened to you?", asked Xigbar with his face red.

Vexen and a young man with dirty-blond hair and has an odd mullet-like style, with several individual bangs that fall over his face, were standing next to Xigbar and both of their faces were red. The young man next to Vexen is named Demyx.

In front of them, was Larxene who was still in her black bra and panties and she was sitting on the ground covering her chest with her arms.

"Don't ask!", she said angrily. "Just get me a new coat!"

"This is hilarious.", said Vexen as he smiled while Demyx was looking at her.

 _Breast against breast…,_ he thought as his face became redder.

 _Score!_ , thought a happy Xigbar.

"What are you looking at, pervs?!", she furiously said as she threw her knife at them. All three of them dodged. "Get me a new coat now!"

"We're on it!"

They then ran off to get her a new coat.

Someone then came behind her. She turned and looked up. She saw Ansem standing there.

"You look ridiculous.", he said.

"Shut up old man!", she said.

Instead of being offended, he asked her, "What happened to your clothes."

"They melted."

"'Melted'?"

"Yes! By that pink haired bastard! He is going to pay!"

"So he's causing trouble again? I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, whatever. How's Mr. Wiseman?"

Ansem sighed. "He won't say anything. I tried _forcing_ him to tell me about the girl, but he won't say anything. I guess I have to bring back to his old hideout."

"Well good luck with that."

He then came close to her and whispered into her ear. "Keep a lookout in this area.", he said with caution. "Someone is here in this world listening. I don't know who it is."

"A spy? I'll keep track."

* * *

Back at the Mysterious Towers, Riku, Mickey, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere were standing in front of Yen Sid, who was sitting at his desk. The doors opened and they turned to see the group entering.

"Sorry we're late.", said Sora.

"It's okay.", said Mickey. "You got here as fast as you could."

"Hey, Natsu-san!", said Sting.

"Gajeel.", said Rogue.

"How's it going Sting!", said Natsu as he and Sting grab each other's hand.

"I see you're doing well.", said Erza as she came up to Jellal.

"You took the words right out of my mouth.", said Jellal.

"Its nice that we regroup…", said Yen Sid. "But we have matters to discuss. Can you explain to me what has been happening."

Sora nodded and he explain what has been happening on his adventures.

"The Organization claims to _have_ their thirteen darknesses.", he said.

"Do we believe it's true?", asked Mickey.

"Umm...I don't know, but there's something else they keep mentioning."

"The New Seven Hearts.", said Erza. "They are after young women who they believe contain pure light."

"Their code for 'let's go bother more princesses.'"

Yen Sid then spoke up. "Well, as the original princesses of hearts' time for protecting the pure light has ended, they have passed the light to others."

"Princesses of hearts?", question Yukino.

Sora explain. "During my first journey, Maleficent and her gang gathered girls with pure light in their hearts, devoting them from darkness. So they are name princesses of heart. They were Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Alice, and Kairi."

"Kairi a princess of heart?", asked Lucy.

"Yeah. Maleficent destroyed their home worlds in order to get them and use their power to unlock Kingdom Hearts. When me, Donald, and Goofy freed them, they used their power to push back the darkness so it won't spread to other worlds. After me and the King sealed Kingdom Hearts, they returned to their worlds."

"So in other words, they now don't have that power since they used it to push back the darkness during Sora's first journey.", said Rufus.

"Yes.", said Yen Sid. "And our enemy must certainly be cognizant of this. If the 'New Seven Hearts' is what they wish to call them, so be it."

"Do you know who the new seven are?", asked Rogue.

"We met three.", said Laxus. "There is Rapunzel from one world and Elsa and Anna in another."

"But Kairi hasn't passed on her power.", said Sora. "Is she one of the new seven?"

"She must be.", said Mickey. "But still, she chose to wield a Keyblade and fight with us as one of the guardians of light."

"Yeah…"

"She'll be fine.", said Lucy. "Mirajane and the others are looking after her."

"We haven't found Terra yet.", said Donald.

"Hey, at least we've tracked down Ventus.", said Goofy. "Vanitas told us that he's inside Sora's heart."

"Vanitas?", asked Erik.

"He created the monsters known as the Unversed.", said Mickey.

Jiminy came up on Sora's shoulder and said, "Ventus was also mention by Ansem the Wise in his data, so it almost certainly must be true."

"That's great! Now we can rescue Ven."

"But where is he?", asked Macbeth.

"Aqua's the only one who knows where he's hidden.", said Riku. "We still have to find her first."

After a pause, Sora then said, "I'll go."

"What?!", said both Donald and Goofy.

"I'll join you!", said Natsu.

"Is that wise?", asked Mickey.

"You need the power of waking, Sora.", said Yen Sid. "Do you have it?"

"Uh...no?", he said. "Probably not."

"Without that power, you are not ready to face the realm of darkness."

"Dammit!", said Natsu. "How do you even know if he needs it there. Is Aqua even asleep?"

"It's just a precaution."

Erza then punched Natsu into the wall. "I apologize for his behavior, and please continue sir."

"C'mon…", said Sora.

Riku then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry.", he said. "Master Yen Sis knows you a little too well. He said you'd try to stage a half-baked rescue."

Donald and Goofy then started to laugh as well. Mickey joined in as well.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Everyone faced Natsu. "He wants to help Aqua. She's been alone there for a decade and you're just here laughing at someone who wants to help her! It doesn't matter if he has the power or not, you won't know what will happen if you try!"

Everyone was surprised by Natsu's angry. He then stomped towards the door and slammed it behind.

"I-I'm sorry!", said Lucy. "I'll go check on him!" She then ran after Natsu.

"He was really mad…", said Mickey with surprise.

"He really wants to find her.", said Wendy. "It probably reminded him of his search for Igneel, the dragon that raised him. Natsu-san sees Aqua-chan as a lost friend who needs help."

"We get it. We want to find her as well.", said Riku. "Sora, I know you're volunteering because you're worried-about me and Mickey."

"Yeah…", said a disappointed Sora.

Riku then put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well, thanks. But, the power of waking's important. You can come to the rescue once you've got that. Sound fair?"

"Yeah. All right.

"His name is Natsu, right? Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine!", said Sting. "You should see him action!"

"He acts first and thinks later.", said Sawyer.

"But the way he fights is incredible.", said Richard.

"Be safe.", said Sora. "No reckless stunts."

"Yes, sir.", said Riku.

Donald came up to Goofy and whispered, "Sora's the reckless one."

"No, not exactly.", said Jiminy. "He just doesn't think."

"If only he listened to Master Yen Sid the way he listens to Riku.", said Goofy. "That would be a good start."

"I'm listening now.", said an annoyed Sora who was standing in front of them.

"So did I.", said an annoyed Natsu who was standing in front of the door with Lucy.

He then ignited his flist and blasted Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy, making them crash into the wall. The others laughed at them.

"I support you. You're an awesome friend and you have cool powers."

"Thanks Natsu."

"Very good.", said Yen Sid. "Sora will continue his journey to build his powers, while Mickey, Riku, and the other mages will focus on the search for Aqua."

"Yes, sir!", they all responded.

"Yes, sir…", said both Donald and Goofy weakly.

"Before you go…", said Yen Sid. "I spoke with Makarov and the Magic Council."

"The Master?", said Lucy.

"What did you find out?", asked Erza.

"They said when the time comes for us to fight the Organization, they will have something special to use. They haven't explain what is though.", said Yen Sid.

"Guess we'll find out when the time comes.", said Olga.

"Also, they want me to give these bracelets to the Dragon Slayers." He then summon bracelets onto his desk. They have black straps with a lacrima on them. "They are miniature Dragon Slayer Embark. I heard that you're all weak to any moving object you are on, so this will prevent that from happening."

"Alright!", said Gajeel. "No more motion sickness!"

"I don't have to use my Troia spell every time!", said Wendy.

"This is rather convenient.", said Rogue.

"Now, continue on your missions.", said Yen Sid.

* * *

Back at the rocky area, Marluxia was standing on top of one of the thirteen pillars while Larxene was standing on another. She was now wearing a new black coat.

"So, why are you back?", he asked.

"Nice way to greet your old partner in crime.", she answered. Marluxia didn't seem to care. "So, why do you think the old geezer took us back? He must know we backstabbed the Organization when Xemnas was running it."

"Xehanort doesn't care about you or me. To him, we're nothing but empty husks. The old Organization was the same. Xehanort needs thirteen vessels to hold his essence."

"Husks? Not me. You up for another coup?"

"Oh, please. You couldn't do it last time." Both of them turned and saw Demyx on top of the tall pillars, playing with his Sitar, Arpeggio. "You gotta play it smart, like me."

"What?! You're not smart!", said an annoyed Larxene.

"Well, you heard what Marly said, I don't have to be smart."

"Or capable, or likeable, or attractive. A cereal bowl would make a better vessel."

"Whoa now, you are _way_ out of line. I am extremely imposing...when I want to be. Which is, admittedly, almost never."

"Why haven't you gone to any worlds? Are you slacking?"

"'Course not. I got benched."

"Huh?"

"Saix brought Vexen on board.", said Marluxia. "They must be planning to use replicas."

"Those windup toys?"

"Oh, no. The replicas are way more real than you remember. I mean, one stole my spot!", Demyx complained.

Larxene laughed. " _Of course_ it stole your spot. You're dumb as a brick."

"Har-dee-har. At least I didn't come back half-naked from my mission."

Larxene looked at him furiously.

"Vexen's latest replicas are no mere puppets.', said Marluxia. "The Riku replica we used in Castle oblivion was just a prototype. The next replica, the one crafted from Sora's memories, was real enough to join our ranks. And Vexen claims the new ones will be human in every way. If he ever finishes them."

"Oh…", said a sarcastically guilty Larxene. "The thing is...I kinda told Sora and his nitwits that we're ready. My bad."

"Let them believe as much."

A dark corridor appeared on the highest pillar, revealing to be Xemnas.

"Ugh, Xemnas."

Xemnas continued. "If they think that we have all thirteen darkness, then they will panic. And panic leads to a lack of preparation."

"Yeah, totally.", said Demyx.

"Why is this thing a member again?", asked an annoyed Larxene.

"Hey now! Pointing is rude."

"The first six members of the original Organization were all apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and the seventh and eighth members joined thereafter.", said Xemnas. "The thirteenth member was Roxas, a Keyblade wielder. So. What about you? How do you suppose I chose numbers nine through twelve?"

"Because our hearts are uber powerful.", she answered with confidence.

"Wrong. You have been brought together for another purpose."

Another dark corridor appeared in the area, revealing to be a man with short Caesar cut platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He has facial hair, a goatee with the same blond color as his hair, wears five silver piercings on his ears, four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from one earlobe, and the latter piercing hangs from his left ear. This man's name is Luxord, number ten in the Original Organization.

"What? So that we can rot away on the bottom rung?", he asked.

Larxene sighed. "You're in too? What is this, Organization Rehash?"

"I happen to play an important role. No one 'benched' me."

"You were listening?", said Demyx. "So not cool."

"One must hold one's cards as long as necessary."

"What 'important role'?", asked Larxene. "That stupid box that Xigbar claims is real, but won't tell us a thing about?"

"You'll just have to ask Xigbar that.", he said as he played with his cards. "Now then. Xemnas, what is this 'purpose'? You didn't invite us back for old times' sake."

Xemnas spoke. "You four are going to reveal your greatest secret: the ancient Keyblade legacy that slumbers within you."

All four of them stared at Xemnas with surprise and confusion. Xemnas chuckled.

"Before we can move on. Larxene, how is Lucy?"

"Lucy?", she asked. "Oh, you mean that blond bimbo? She seem pretty fine last time I saw her."

"I see. I guess she still using her magic. I'll test her again when the time comes."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

On a vast ocean, the group was sailing on a large raft.

Sora was now wearing a dingy white undershirt, striped gray linen trousers, and his shoes have merged into a hybrid of period appropriate sea boots and high top sneakers and have turned a faded black. He wears a fine silk, crimson waistcoat hemmed with gold and bronze buttons which is tied with a faded brown leather belt which sports a small buckle and an anachronistic double tongue. Over which, he dons a patched grey, leather coat with large cuffs, a dingy white or brown fur collar, and fitted with buttons likely made from brass or bronze. On his head is a faded blue bandanna and a faded-black tricorne that with a cross-shaped stitch on the right-hand side, and a crown faded in on the left.

Donald is wearing a dirty white shirt with a deep v-neck collar and rolled sleeves under a fraying, faded blue or gray vest with large copper buttons. In place of his hat, he wears a tattered blue bandanna around his head.

Goofy is wearing a dirty white collared shirt and beige pants that are roughly torn off at the knee, faded brown turn-down leather boots, and dirty white gloves. Around his neck is a fraying, pale green ascot which matches the tattered bandanna around his head. On his waist, he wears a faded brown leather belt studded with large medallions over a faded orange-and-yellow striped sash.

Natsu was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked. A red bandanna on his head with a brown tricorn hat. He still has his scarf. He has long sea boots, a brown belt, a red sash around the waist, and long, hard-wearing linen trousers.

Lucy was wearing a frilly white cravat underneath a blue long sleeved coat, a short white skirt, a belt for her key pack, brown knee-high boots, and black stockings.

Happy was wearing a green sleeveless vest, a red sash around his waist, a black bandanna, and gold ring earing on his right ear.

Gray was wearing a navy blue bandanna around his forehead, a navy blue long sleeve coat, black pants, black boots, a black bandolier belt across his chest, and a black belt around his waist.

Erza had her usual armor, skirt, and boots on. Only her metal gauntlets were replaced with brown leather gloves. She had a brown tricorn hat with a red feather, and sports a brown cape.

Wendy had a red long-sleeve coat on, a blue dress, a brown belt, black tights, and red boots.

Charle wore a green skirt, brown shoes, a red shirt, a pink cape, and a pink bandanna.

Juvia wore a blue short-sleeve ruffle dress, a brown belt, a brown bandolier belt across her upper body, light black thigh high boots, and a blue tricorn hat.

Gajeel had a green and red bandanna around his forehead. He wore a sleeveless, silver trimmed, green waistcoat, often left open and untucked, a red sash around his waist, a white sash inside the waistcoat around the waist, wrist cuffs, black fingerless gloves, brown trousers, and black boots.

Lily wore green pants and a red bandanna.

Laxus wore a large black coat that is used like a cape, a sleeveless golden shirt that was tucked in, black pants, and black boots.

Sora and Gajeel sang a pirate song while riding on the raft.

"Why are you so happy?", asked Donald as he was rowing.

"'Cause we get to be pirates again!", Sora answered.

"You've been here before?", asked Gray.

"Yeah. Last time was awesome. I love being a pirate!"

"I agree. This is awesome!", said Natsu.

"I'm liking this pirate song.", said Gajeel. "It goes well with my guitar."

"Yep, you always did like this world, Sora.", said Goofy.

"The clothes are nice.", said Lucy. "You did a good job, Donald. For once."

'What do you mean!", he said angrily.

"I'm really like this.", said Erza.

"How could anyone not?", said Sora.

"People who aren't big pirate fans.", said Charle.

"Gray-sama, doesn't Juvia look splendid in this outfit?", asked Juvia.

"Y-yeah...its good.", sighed Gray.

"Juvia loves that! And Juvia thinks Gray-sama is dashing in that outfit!" She then hugged Gray, making him uncomfortable.

Sora sighed. "Still...it's a real shame we don't have a bigger ship."

"Yeah, this raft is crappy.", said Natsu.

"Got any idea where we're going?", asked Donald.

"Where else?", said Sora. "The edge of the world!"

"There's no such thing as 'the edge of the world'.", said Charle.

"That's not true!"

"Captain Sora!", said Goofy with a salute.

"What ails ya, mister Goofy?", asked Sora in a pirate accent.

"The edge of the world!"

"Wait, what?", said a stunned Lucy.

"Aye!", said Sora and Happy.

"We're runnin' outta sea, sir!", said Goofy.

"Aye! We're runnin' outta sea.", said Sora as he laughed.

He then stopped laughing and looked at Donald. Both of them blinked.

"Running _out?!_ ", they both said with shocks.

"Took you long enough!", said an annoyed Lucy.

They then saw all of the water in the ocean falling to the ground. And their boat was heading straight towards the edge.

The waves in the water began to move violently, causing the raft to be a little unstable.

"Hard to starboard!", Sora commanded as he holds onto the wooden pole.

"What the hell does that mean?", asked Gray.

"It means start rowing the other way!", said Donald as he and Goofy started rowing faster in reverse.

"But there's no time, Captain!", said Goofy.

"Juvia, try controlling the water to push us away!", said Sora.

"Yes!", said Juvia as she used her magic to control the waves. But the waves didn't push them away from the edge. Juvia looked surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the water, it won't let Juvia use it!"

The group then continued to row faster to get away, but it was too late as the raft began to tip and then fall into the abyss below. The group screamed.

* * *

In an unknown location with an open sky, the group was lying down on a hard white ground. Sora opened his eyes, got up, and looked at his surroundings, which there was nothing there. The rest of the group got up as well.

"What the hell? We were just on water, now there's nothing here!", said a confused Gajeel.

Everyone sighed. "Where'd we end up _this time?_ ", shouted Sora.

"Well we can't stay here.", said Erza. "We have to start moving in order to find something here."

Everyone then got up and started walking. Over a while, they became tired but till kept moving forward.

"We've been walkin' forever.", said Goofy.

"I'm exhausted…", said Donald.

"I'm so hungry…", said Natsu.

"Saying that will make everyone hungry.", said an annoyed Gray.

"I can't help if I'm hungry!"

"Then stop saying it!"

"Listen!", said Donald. "We need some food…"

"Yeah, we know!", said both Natsu and Gray.

"Some pirates.", said Sora. "We won't get anywhere without a ship." As he was walking, Sora looked up and saw a giant ship far away from them. "A ship…" He then stopped, making the others bump into each other.

"Sora… This is dry land.", said Donald.

"Then how do you explain that.", said Laxus as he pointed at the ship.

"Oh, boy!", said Goofy.

They all saw the giant ship, which was moving.

"It _is_ a ship!", Sora, Donald, and Goofy said with joy.

"But what's it doing here?", wondered Gray.

"If Sora asked for a ship, maybe food will appear if I ask!", said Natsu.

"Wish up some fish!", said Happy.

"I wish for food!"

Nothing came.

"Any minute…"

Still nothing.

"Damn."

"We have to get to that ship!", said Sora.

They all ran after the ship. As they ran, they got closer and closer to the ship. They also heard some footsteps behind them. Another man was here and he was running after the ship.

He was a tan, mustachioed man who wears his dark brown hair in dreadlocks decorated with numerous beads. His beard is similarly styled into two smaller dreads, each with two very small beads near the tips. Jack wears a faded red bandanna on his head, on which is another small beaded ornament ending in a silver coin. He wears brown boots and has brown eyes, and carries a the scabbard of his cutlass on his left hip, kept in place by a black strap that goes over his right shoulder. He wears another tan belt around his waist, over a tattered, white piece of cloth tied around his waist. He wears a faded, loose white shirt underneath a black jacket that exposes his chest, both tucked beneath the cloth and belt. The legs of his black pants are tucked into his boots. He sports a fingerless glove on his right hand. This man was named Captain Jack Sparrow, an ally Sora and the others made the last time they visited Port Royal.

When he caught up to them, Jack said while running, "Hail, Sora!"

"There was another guy here?", said a surprised Natsu.

"Huh? Jack Sparrow!", said a happy Sora.

"Who?", asked Lucy.

Jack then stopped, making the others stop. He turned and said, " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Sure is!", said Goofy.

"Sora who is this man?", asked Erza.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of the fastest ship, The Black Pearl. Last time we were here, we helped him get his ship back from another pirate."

"That's amazing!", said Wendy.

"No fair! I wanna fight bad pirates!", said Natsu.

"Sora, aren't gonna introduce me to your mates?", asked Jack.

"Oh, right. These guys are my new friends. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus."

"So you do whatever you want on the seas, sounds like fun.", said Gajeel.

"This guy gets it.", said Jack.

"Hey, Jack. Where are we?", asked Sora.

Before he heard an answer, they all saw Jack running away. "Belay that.", he said. "Ship absconding!"

"Huh?"

"Help me catch the Pearl before she gets away!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

"I can make us all catch up to the ship.", said Wendy.

" **Vernier!"**

Magic circle appeared beneath everyone's feet and they all started flying at an intense speed.

"Now got it!", said Sora.

"Bloody hell! What is this?", wondered Jack with surprise.

"That's my magic. I use sky magic.", answered Wendy.

"Get down!", Jack shouted as he tackled Wendy.

The ground exploded near Wendy and Jack.

"What was that?", asked Lily.

"Look! The ship is firing at us!", said Charle as she saw cannons being fired.

"We need to get to the ship!", said Erza.

They all flew towards the ship at max speed while dodging cannon fire. When they arrived on the ship, Heartless appeared.

"So they caused it.", said Sora.

"Let's take them down, men!", said Jack as he slashed a Heartless down.

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu and Gajeel attacked an Anchor Raider Heartless simultaneously, defeating it.

"A sword attached to his arm?!"

"Hey, I wanted to take it down!", said an angry Natsu.

"Who said you called dibs on it?!", said Gajeel.

"Focus!", said Erza. "We got more coming."

* * *

Near the shores, a group of people came running out of the water. Among them was a man with shoulder-length brown hair that is slicked back, brown eyes, and a faint mustache and goatee. A woman with fair skin, brown eyes and long, dirty blonde hair. A large man with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thick, wiry beard. A dark-skinned woman with her hair in dreadlocks, with some parts being lighter than the rest. And an aged man with grey hair and a beard which connects to his hair with sideburns. Those people are allies of Jack Sparrow: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa, Tia Dalma, and Joshamee Gibbs.

When they got out of the water, Gibbs said, "This truly is a godforsaken place."

"I don't see Jack.", said Elizabeth. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here.", said Hector. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?", asked Will. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer than you think.", said Tia as she petted a white crab.

They then saw on the sandy hills, a ship moving towards them. It was the Balck Pearl, and at the top of the ship was Jack Sparrow watching the area. The group was on the main deck, keeping a lookout.

"Those Heartlesses were nothing.", said Natsu.

"They didn't put up a good fight.", said Gray.

"Look, there's people down there!", said Wendy.

"What's with this place…", said Lucy.

Back near the shores, Tia smiled as the ship entered the shores of the ocean while the others watched in awe.

"Impossible.", said Tai Huang, an ally.

"Boat.", said one of the men.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama.", said Gibbs. "It's Jack."

As Jack and the group came off the boat, the people on the land ran up to them.

"It's the captain!", one of them said.

"A sight for sore eyes.", said another.

"Hide the rum."

"Jack!", said Gibbs.

"Mister Gibbs.", said Jack.

"Aye, Cap'n."

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then.

Gibbs looked confused. "Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel-why? Why is that, sir?"

"Sir, you're… You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n."

"Davy Jones' Locker?", question Sora.

Jack blinked. "I know that. I know where I am."

"Yeah, right.", said Lucy.

"And don't think I don't. I'm in Davy Jones' Locker. Assuredly."

"If we're in a locker, where are all the clothes, books, and papers?", asked Happy.

"Not that kind of locker."

"Jack Sparrow.", said Hector as he came up to the group.

Sora looked surprised while Hector smiled. "Barbossa!", he said.

"Who?", asked Juvia.

"He was the pirate that stole the Pearl from Jack!"

"Bet he's here for a fight.", said Gray.

But Jack just went up to him and said in a good mood, "Ah, Hector! It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember?", said Hector. "You shot me."

Jack smiled. "No, I didn't."

"Huh. Now they're friends.", said Gajeel.

"Sora. We meet again.", said Will as he and Elizabeth came up to them.

"It's lovely to see you all.", said Elizabeth. "Who are your new friends?"

"Oh! Will. Elizabeth. This is Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus."

"Greetings.", said Erza.

"I'm up for a pirate adventure.", said Natsu.

"It is nice to meet you all. I'm Elizabeth Swann."

"I'm Will Turner."

"Is...something about you different?", asked Sora.

"Yeah, you look all swashbuckly.", said Goofy.

"Well, I've seen some adventures.", she said. "But I never thought I'd find _you_ here."

"Speaking of… Where exactly _is_ 'here'?", asked Sora. "What's all this about a locker?"

"This is not a locker. It's a desert!", said Natsu.

Will explained. "Davy Jones' Locker. Jack neglected to repay a certain debt to Jones. So Jones sent the Kraken to devour Jack, and that's how he ended up here."

"Then...Davy Jones' Locker…", said Sora. "You're saying that we're all dead?!"

"This can't be happening!", said heartbroken Lucy.

"Don't worry. We're here to wrest Jack from his fate. Along with yours since you're here, too."

After talking to Hector, Jack then faced Tia. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Tia giggled.

"He thinks we're a hallucination.", said Will.

"Heh… Complete with these three masqueraders. And they brought new men."

Sora and the others looked annoyed.

"William, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

"If we're not real, then I bet you won't feel this!", said Natsu as he stomped on Jack's foot, making him collapse on the ground in pain. Everyone laughed.

"Dammit, good one!"

"Jack, this is real.", said Elizabeth. "We're here."

Jack looked stunned and confused. He then ran over to Gibbs and asked, "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye.", answered Gibbs.

"We've come to rescue you!", said Elizabeth.

"Have you, now?", he said. "That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I posses a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing. And I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"What's with this guy?", question Lucy.

"I see my ship. Right there.", said Hector as he pointed at the Black Pearl.

Jack then looked at the ocean. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Will then went up to Jack and said, "Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"Cutter Bucket?", said a confused Natsu.

" _Cutler Beckett!_ He's taking over the seas.", said Elizabeth.

Tia then leaned over Jack's shoulder. "The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Jack sighed. "Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens. Everything's gone to pot!"

Sora faced the others and said, "I'm lost. What's going on?"

Goofy spoke. "Well, umm...sounds to me like this Beckett fella they mentioned is tryin' to conquer the ocean."

"Oh."

"How do you conquer the whole ocean?", said Gajeel. "Still, it would be annoying if the government is closely watching you."

"The sea belongs to everyone!", said Donald.

"Yeah! No conquerors."

"Listen, Jack. The world needs you back somethin' fierce.", said Gibbs.

"And you need a crew.", said Will.

"Why should I sail with any of you?", said Jack. "Four of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." Will then looked at Elizabeth, who had a surprised and guilty look on her face. "Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

"Jack, _we're_ on your side.", said Sora as the others agreed with him.

"Aye, so you are, mates. I never could have caught the Pearl without you. Sora, Donald, Goofy, magic mates, you're hired."

"Yes!"

"Now, as for the rest of you…" Jack then went up to Tia.

Tia smiled and chuckled. "Now…don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

Jack chuckled. "Fair enough. All right, you're in." When he came up to one of the men, he said. "Don't need you. You scare me." The man looked stunned. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mm…" He then came up to a man with a parrot on his shoulder. "Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He then came up to a group of chinese pirates. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men.", he answered.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship.", Jack said with eagerness and happiness.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail."

Listening to Jack, everyone headed towards the Pearl while Jack was looking at his compass. It was spinning like crazy, making Jack a little annoyed.

"Jack…", said Hector as he hold a giant map. "Which way you goin', Jack?"

Jack growled with annoyance.

 **Speaking of Pirates, anyone a fan of the pirate Anime/Manga** _ **One Piece?**_ **I did some research and I found out almost everyone japanese actor who played a part in the Kingdom Hearts series has played a part in One Piece. Here are the actors. Koichi Yamadera (Donald,** **Donquixote Rosinante/Corazon), Minoru Inaba (Dale, Buzz, Neptune, Naguri), Mika Doi (Daisy, Coby), Fumihiko Tachiki (Aeleus/Leaxeus, Akainu, Don Krieg), Chika Sakamoto (Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Stelly, Rikka (Gold movie)), Keiji Fujiwara (Axel/Lea,** **Ryokugyū),** **Hiroaki Hirata (Jack Sparrow, Sanji, Carue, Inuppe, Demalo Black), Urara Takano (Esmerelda, Tia Dalma, Monkey D. Luffy(OVA)), Tessho Genda (Tigger, Kaido), Miyu Irino (Sora, Vanitas, Jiro), Megumi Toyoguchi (Aqua, Nami(OVA)), Ryoyaro Okiayu (Terra, Kaku, Kizaru), Daisuke Namikawa (Young Eraqus, Eustass Kid), Chikao Otsuka (Master Xehanort, Captain Hook, Gol D. Roger), Akio Otsuka (Ansem, Terra-Xehanort, Master Xehanort, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard, Captain Joke,** **Baron Omatsuri), Norio Wakamoto (Xemnas, Ganzack), Hochu Otsuka (Braig/Xigbar, Davy Jones,** **Montblanc Norland, Zephyr/Z), Shigeru Chiba (Even/Vexen, Buggy the Clown), Jouji Nakata (Luxord, Hody Jones), Shuichi Ikeda (Lauriam/Marluxia, Red-Haired Shanks), Tomoko Kaneda (Chirity, Boa Sandersonia), Kenjiro Tsuda (Luxu, Yonji), Toru Ohira (Pete, Mayor of Halloween Town, Julius, Gaimon), Tomokazu Sugita (Master of Masters,** **Charlotte Katakuri), Masakazu Morita (Tidus,** **Marco), Kazuya Nakai (Wakka,** **Roronoa Zoro, Pierre, Charlotte Nusstorte), Akira Ishida (Ienzo/Zexion, Cavendish), Ect. I can't name them all. For those who like the Funimation Dub of One Piece, the two actors who are part of the Kingdom Hearts series are Matthew Mercer (Foreteller Ira,** **Trafalgar D. Water Law) and Travis Willingham (Foreteller Aced, Portgas D. Ace)**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Trim that sail.", shouted Hector while the crew readies the ship. "Slank windward brace and sheet. Haul the pennant line."

"Haul the pennant line.", said Jack.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?"

They kept talking like that until Erza came up to them and hit their heads.

"Focus!", she said.

"Do not dare hit me again, woman!", said an angry Hector. Erza then looked at him with a scary look, making Hector nervous. "S-so sorry, madam. I won't happen again!"

"Erza-san, can you help me with this?", shouted Wendy.

"Yes, be right there!", said Erza as she ran over to help Wendy.

When Erza left, Hector was breathing heavily and nervously. "The woman is intimidating! Anyway, the captain of the ship is giving orders."

Jack paused and then said, "My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts."

"That makes you 'chartman.'"

"Stow it! The both of you!", said a pirate. "That's an order! Understand?!"

Gajeel came up and said, "Yeah, how the hell are we supposed to get going if you don't know how to shut up."

Both Jack and Hector looked stunned at what the two just said.

The pirate smiled nervously and said, "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry."

Instead of yelling at him, Jack and Hector both went up the stars while pushing the pirate out of the way. Gajeel followed the two pirates.

The pirate next to the other pirate said, "I'd vote for you."

"Yeah?"

Both men got on the second level of the ship, where Sora was controlling the wheel while Natsu, Lucy, and Happy watched.

"Hey Sora, give me a turn at moving the ship.", said Natsu.

"Huh? Why?", asked Sora.

"Cause I always wanted to drive a vehicle and I couldn't because of my motion sickness. But now that I don't have it right now, I want to drive one!"

"No way!", said Lucy. "You don't know how to drive it. You might crash it into a rock! Leave this to Sora."

"No fair!"

"Sorry Natsu.", Sora laughed.

Hector the grabbed his telescope, pulled it to make it longer and look through it. Jack grabbed his own and pulled it out but it was not long enough. He struggle to make it longer, making Hector chuckled. Embarrassed, Jack put his telescope away and walked over towards Sora.

"Right then, Mister Sora.", said Jack. "The helm is yours, provided...you pass muster."

"Huh?"

"See that island there with the two peaks? Prove you can reach that, and the open sea is yours."

"Aye, aye!"

Sora then turned to wheel and the boat started to move forward at maximum speed. Everyone was working on deck with the sails. Over a while, Sora managed to get over to the two peaks.

"Alright! I did it!"

"So you did.", said Hector.

"Since when did you change sides?"

"Since I wanted Davy Jones off of the seas." He then shouted. "We take a break here!"

* * *

Over a while, it became nighttime and the crew went below deck while the group and Jack stayed on deck. The crew leaned against the giant pole sail, looking bored. Jack was away from them, studying a map.

"So, we _do_ have a destination, right?", Sora wondered.

"I can't tell anymore.", said Goofy.

"Jack is just making it up.", said Donald.

"Are you sure this guy is good at what he's doing?", asked Lucy.

"I'm sure he has a plan.", said Gajeel. "He's probably finding the right moment to strike."

"I've never heard you say that kind of stuff before, Gajeel.", said Sora with surprise.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No!"

While Jack was studying the maps, Tia Dalma came up to them and gave them a chuckle, surprising some.

"Cast your fate with Jack Sparrow, and you soon be sharing in the wrath of Davy Jones.", she said with caution.

"The guy Will mentioned? Who does he think he is, anyway? And what did Jack ever do to him?"

"Truly? You don't know who Davy Jones be? And you say you be men of the sea?"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lucy became nervous.

"Let's put it this way-we're from _another_ sea."

Tia became suspicious. "Are you now?" She then continued. "Jack and Davy Jones' fate be intertwined. Jones, him raised Jack's precious Pearl from the depths and make Jack captain for thirteen years. In exchange, Jack promise to give Jones him soul as payment. But thirteen years pass, and Jack fail to return. So Jones, him send the Kraken to devour Jack, taking him and the Pearl back to the depths."

"Kraken!", said both Nastu and Happy as the drooled.

"It's not food!", said an angry Lucy.

"True.", said Tia. "It's the gigantic monster of the sea. But...if Jones learn that Witty Jack cheat that fate, him wanna punish Jack even worse. And Jack's friends, too."

Everyone, but Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Lily, Gray, and Laxus, was nervous.

"Are you, um, talking about us?", asked Donald.

"Who else!", said Lucy.

"Ya mean that the Kraken's gonna eat us?", asked a worried Goofy.

"I don't wanna be eaten!", said a scared Wendy.

"Aw, let the Kraken have a crack. I ain't scared!", said Sora.

"Yeah! I'll roast it and we can all eat it!"

"He's just another wild creature.", said Erza.

"Hmm… Not scared at all?", question Tia. "That be rare. Most men, them run for land at the mention of the Kraken. Not you."

"We've handled a lot on monsters where we're from.", said Gajeel.

"Are ye? But Jack be scared. He want to be free of his debt to Davy Jones. That's why him need the box."

"Box?!", said everyone with shock.

"It be a chest...where Davy Jones lock away the part of him that hurt. The pain it cause him was too much to live with...but not enough to cause him to die."

"And...what part of him is that?", asked Sora.

Tia smiled as she put her hand on her chest. "Him heart."

Tia left them and went over to the other end of the ship and watched the water.

"The box…", said Lucy. "Are they talking about the black box Maleficent and Pete were looking for?"

"Maybe.", said Erza. "But they didn't say what color it was. It could be that black box or something else."

"Whatever it is, we need to get that box.", said Sora.

"I'm gonna see what else I can learn about this Davy Jones from her.", said Gajeel as he headed towards her.

Just then, two pirates were holding some cannon balls and they were headed toward the end of the ship where Tia was. When the three of them arrived, Tia gave the two pirates a sour look and they both immediately dropped the cannon balls.

"Be disrespectful, it would.", the pirate said.

Gajeel looked at the worry and saw what appears to be white ghost flowing in the water. _That's freaky._

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones.", she said. "That was the duty him was charged with...by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry those who die at Sea to the other side." She then turned to face them. "And every ten years...him could come ashore...to be with she who love him...truly."

They all looked confused.

"But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always… tentacley?", asked the other pirate.

"'Tentacley'?", question Gajeel.

"No.", she answered. "Him was a man...once."

The all looked out and saw some lights coming towards them.

"Now there's boats coming.", said the other pirate.

Seeing this, Gibbs grabbed his telescope, pulled it out and look through it. Will came up to him and immediately took it. Everyone else then came towards the two to see what was going on.

"What is that?", asked Laxus.

"They're not a threat to us.", said Will. "Am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them.", answered Tia.

"It's best just let them be.", said Hector.

Elizabeth then notice a boat with a man on it. He had white long curly hair and he was dressed very formally. She then became surprised.

"Elizabeth-san, who is that?", asked Wendy when she saw Elizabeth looking at the boat. "That man smells kinda like you."

"It's my father. We've made it back.", she said with joy. "Father! Father, here, look here!" The man didn't notice her.

"Elizabeth.", said Jack with sadness. "We're not back." She then looked at him with disbelief.

"Who is he?", asked Sora.

Will explained. "He is Elizabeth's father, Weatherby Swann. He was the governor of Port Royal."

"But what's he doing here?", asked Erza.

"Don't tell me…", said a shock Lucy.

"Father!", Elizabeth shouted as she followed the boat.

Weatherby turned and saw Elizabeth aboard the ship.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?", he asked.

"No. No."

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be."

"There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard."

"And a heart."

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"What does that mean?", question Gray.

"I don't know…", said Goofy.

"Someone, cast a line.", she said and one of the men immediately started to grab a rope. "Come back with us!" But the pirate wasn't quick enough and Elizabeth took the rope from him. "Come on."

"A touch...of destiny.", said Tia to Will.

Elizabeth tossed the rope over the ship and it landed on Weatherby's boat.

"Take the line."

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth.", Weatherby said with sadness.

"Father, the line! Take the line!"

"She must not leave the ship!", said Tia as she and the others ran after her while Jack stood there.

"Father! Please come with us!" Will then grab her before she could go after him. "Please! No! I won't leave you!"

"I'll give your love to your mother.", said Weatherby with a smile.

"Please, I won't let you go!"

"Elizabeth.", said Will as she pulled her away from the ropes and embrace her. She then started to cry. "Is there a way?", he asked.

Tia shook her head. "Him at peace.", she said.

* * *

It was the middle of the day and the entire crew was exhausted. Elizabeth was sitting on the steps, still depressed about losing her father. Lucy sat with her most of the time and cheered Elizabeth up with her stories about her father. She was then feeling a little better. They all ran out of food, water, and rum, making some of the Fairy Tail mages a little on edge. Tia then said if they do not find a way to escape, they are forced to sail these waters for eternity. While everyone was sitting around, Jack was still studying the map. Gajeel stand behind him, watching him work on the map.

Finally, Jack said, "Not sunset."

"What?", question Gajeel.

Jack moved the map a little and said, "Sundown. And rise. Up." He immediately got up and said, "What's that?" He then ran over to the left side of the ship and leaned over.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gibbs, Will, Natsu, Happy, and Sora went over to see as well.

"What is that?", question Jack. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Gibbs and the others looked confused.

"Where?", asked Gibbs.

"There."

Hector and Gajeel were about to head over to check on Jack. But Jack gasped and immediately ran over to the right side of the boat. Everyone then ran over to the other side to check, getting everyone's attention. Jack then ran back over to the other side while the others followed.

"He's lost his mind.", said Charle.

"Maybe.", said Lily.

Jack continued to go back and forth on the ship while the others followed him. As they were doing this, the ship began to tip from one end to the other. As they kept going back and forth, an eyeball was rolling on the map and the pirate attempted to grab it. But Hector and Gajeel both saw it and Hector grabbed the pirate's hand while he and Gajeel looked at the map.

"What is it?", asked Elizabeth to Jack. But Jack just ran back to the other side.

"Oh, I get it.", said Gajeel with a smirk as he looked at the map.

Meanwhile, Hector put the eyeball in his mouth and then pulled it back out. He then put the eyeball back into the pirate's eye socket and then examine the map again.

"He's rocking the ship.", said one of the pirates.

"We're rocking the ship.", said Gibbs.

"Aye.", said Hector. "He's onto it."

"He's rocking the ship.", said one of the pirates.

The other pirate came over to him with rope and said, "We'll tie each other to the mast upside down so when the boat flips we'll be the right way up."

"Time it with the swell.", said Hector. He then went below deck and said, "Loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats. Unstow the cargo. Let it shift." Listening to him, the men did what Hector told them to do.

They all cut the ropes that hold the cargo and cannons and they began rolling back and forth beneath the cargo. Meanwhile, the two pirates tied each other to a pole, but they were upside down. Everyone continued to run back and forth on the ship, making the ship tipping even more towards the water.

"When we're all close to the water, I'll pin everyone down with my iron!", said Gajeel.

When everyone ran towards the right side of the ship, Gajeel pinned everyone down with his Iron Dragon Slayer magic by the waste as the ship began to capsize.

"Now up…", said Jack. "Is down."

The ship capsized and flipped upside down in the water, causing everyone to hold onto the ship under water.

* * *

In a different part of the ocean on a certain boat, two Organization members walking discussing something on the ship. It was Vexen and Luxord.

"Oh, how does he do it?", question Vexen. "A creature absent a heart and yet somehow able to keep existing… Not even my finest replica can claim that achievement. The secret must be in that box. I have to know what mysteries it contains."

Luxord then spoke. "I believe our orders were to find the box and seize it. No more. Put a leash on that runaway curiosity."

"Always so shortsighted. Why would the Organization seek me out just as soon as I was recompleted-if not to affirm my intellectual prowess and invest in my research? Every stride I make is a stride for all of us."

"Oh really? And what exactly are we striding towards?"

Vexen gave a curious look. "Luxord, do I detect...a hint of treachery in your words?"

"What?", Luxord said with surprise. "Don't be absurd. But to be clear, I serve the Organization. I don't share your need to please Xemnas. He's good at wrapping you around his little finger-always has been."

"All I desire is the freedom to continue my research. Ansem the Wise refused to nurture my talents. So I cast my lot with Xemnas-with Xehanort, rather. Simple as that."

"I see. And you don't care how he uses your research?"

"Not in the slightest. All that concerns me is that I complete the perfect human vessel."

Luxord nodded. "That's all well and good. But I know this world better than you. Kindly stay out of the way."

"Oh, of course. Considering those pests have shown up, I'd hardly get anything done.", said Vexen as he started to walk away.

"I already know what to do with the 'pests.' Then you can resume your stuffy studies."

Vexen stopped and said, "Ah, that's my boy. I'll be watching from the shadows, then." He then disappeared in a dark corridor.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The group was still underwater after everyone capsized the ship. Luckily, Juvia put a protective bubble around everyone's heads for breathing. As everyone was looking around at everyone, Sora looked down and saw a bright light beneath them. Suddenly, the light came closer to them and the entire ship was pulled towards it. A splash came to them and they were no longer in water. The ship was raised from the ocean as water drained from the ship. Everyone was released from Gajeel's magic and got up.

"This was your idea.", said one of the pirates that was tied to the pole.

"Blessed sweet waterlines!", said Gibbs. "We're back!"

Everyone then looked at the sun in the far off distance.

"It's the sunrise.", said Elizabeth.

"Again! Again!", said an excited Natsu.

"Sorry, buddy. Only get it once.", said Happy, making Natsu disappointed.

"Thanks, Jack.", said Sora sarcastically. "You could've warned us."

"Yeah, everything went topsy-turvy and upsy-downsy!", said Goofy.

"Well, at least we're back in the land of the living."

"Thank goodness!", sai Donald.

"Never fear. All according to plan.", said Jack.

"But that be no reason to rest easy.", said Hector.

He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack. Everyone pulled out their guns and pointed their guns at Hector. Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Will. Will grabbed another gun and pointed it at Jack, and so did Elizabeth. Jack then grabbed another gun and pointed it at Elizabeth.

"Whoa, whoa! People! What the hell is this?", asked Gajeel.

"I thought you were all friends.", said Sora.

"What?!", said the crew with shock as they pointed their guns at Sora.

Sora began to panic. "Ah! No, no, no! Don't do that!"

They immediately pointed their guns back at each other. The all started laughing and lowered their guard. But they immediately stopped laughing and held each other at gunpoint again.

"All right, then!", said Hector. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point.", said Jack. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed both her guns at Jack and said very impatiently, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

"There's a fight that's gonna happen, don't you wanna help?", asked Lily.

Jack then pointed both his guns at Elizabeth, but then pointed one of his guns at Will when he pointed both his guns at Jack.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack.", said Will.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you.", said Hector.

"Quite like the sound of that.", said Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"I don't think that you will like it being constantly hunted.", said Gajeel.

"Aye. And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the locker, mate. Count on that."

Jack pulled the trigger at Hector. But when he fired, there was no sound or Hector falling to the ground, there was only the clicking sound. Everyone did the same thing but nothing happened.

"Wet powder.", said Gibbs.

Everyone looked annoyed.

"Oh my god, you we're all gonna kill each other? What's wrong with you?", said Lucy.

"It's best not to ask.", said Sora.

Before they could do anything, Will noticed a ship coming towards them.

"A ship!", shouted Will.

"I've never seen one like that.", said Elizabeth.

"So it's not the Dutchman or Beckett's ship.", said Erza.

"Then what is it?", asked Juvia.

As the ship approaches, small creatures came flying off the ship are coming towards the Pearl. When they came close, the group recognized them as the Heartless.

"Heartless!", said Sora.

Tia saw Sora became cautious and smiled she then went over to Sora. Above the ship was a giant bird Heartless. It then fired two white beams at the Pearl.

"Look out!", shouted Gibbs.

But both of the beams landed in the ocean, causing the ship to rock. Everyone then lost balance as the ship rocked.

"Barbossa, have you allied with those fiends again?", asked Jack.

"Don't impugn me honor.", he answered. "Why would I conspire with them?"

"But you _did_ conspire with them."

"Could you discuss it later?", shouted Elizabeth.

During the chaos, Tia whispered something into Sora's ear, surprising him. He faced her while Tia giggled and then walked away.

"Get ready!", shouted Will, snapping Sora out of his thoughts as the giant bird flew over them.

"Hmm… I sure do wish we could get a little closer.", said Goofy.

"What? Walk on air?", said Donald. "We can't do that!"

"We got this!", said Natsu as he, Gajeel, and Wendy flew into the air with their Exceed partners.

"We'll help on the ship!", said Lucy as she changed into her Sagittarius Form.

Sora then noticed that the little flying Heartlesses are releasing color smoke into the air.

He gasped. "We can!" He then ran over to the edge of the ship.

"Sora!", said Donald and Goofy.

Sore jumped off of the ship and road on the nearest cloud using Flowmotion.

"Guys, protect the ship! Me, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy will handle the Heartless." He then jumped off of the cloud and landed on the Heartless' back. He then started to control its' movements using its' antennae.

"You heard him!", said Erza. "Protect the ship!"

"Hey, Sora. You made it!", said Natsu.

"Ready to kick some butt?", said Happy.

"You bet!"

"Me and Sora will handle the big guy.", said Gajeel. "Salamander, you and the kid defeat the little enemies and provide back up."

"What?! That's not fair, I wanna fight it!", shouted Natsu.

"Natsu-san, the Heartless are heading towards the ship!", said Wendy.

"Let's go, buddy!", said Happy.

"Alright, fine!", Natsu yelled as he and Wendy flew towards the ship.

"Enemies incoming!", shouted Elizabeth.

"I got this!", said Lucy as she aimed an arrow at one of them.

" **Star Shot!"**

Lucy fired some arrows at the Heartlesses, destroying them all. Gray fired some ice magic at them as well.

"My god…", said an astonished Gibbs.

"Can all these kids possess abilities?", question Will.

Natsu and Wendy flew around the air and destroyed some of the little flying Heartlesses.

"Hurry up and finish it off!", shouted Donald.

 **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Thundaga!"**

Both Sora's and Gajeel's attacks combined to form a Unison Raid. The small pieces of iron were used as lightning rods, causing the lightning to become stronger and dealing more damage to the Heartless.

Sora jumped into the air and said, "Taaake…THIS!" He then hit the Heartless' head with his Keyblade. "Gajeel!"

Sora jumped into the air and landed on one of the clouds while Gajeel flew over the Heartless.

" **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!** **"**

The attack hit the Heartless all over its body, causing it to crack and then explode in a bright light. They then saw a giant heart flying in the air.

"All right!", said Sora.

Just then, Sora saw all of the little flying Heartlesses disappearing very quickly. The clouds also disappeared as well.

"Wha- Wait!" But the cloud Sora was on just disappeared, causing him to fall. "Oh noooooo!" Sora then landed in the ocean.

* * *

"Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes and saw Donald and Goofy in front of them.

"Sora!", they both said with relief.

"Donald? Goofy?", he said.

Sora got up and saw they were near the water. He then saw Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Laxus, and Lucy sitting near them.

"That was some fall.", said Happy. "Sorry we couldn't catch you, we ran out of magic."

"It's fine. Where are the others?"

"After you fell, we came looking for ya. I guess they must've kept goin'. Gajeel, Lily, Erza, Juvia, and Gray went along to watch over them."

"Oh… And I was so happy that we got to see them again."

"That eager to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

They turned and saw Jack standing behind them.

"Jack!", they all said. While Jack was standing, a crab fell off of him.

* * *

Just after Sora fell into the ocean, Donald, Goofy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Lucy, and Laxus went to search for him. The others stayed on the ship and left to go find some water.

Will opened up the map and said, "There's fresh water on this island. We can re-supply there and get back to shooting each other later."

Jack spoke. "You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship."

Hector then spoke. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

Tired of listening to them, Will said, "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command." The both looked at him. "Temporarily."

Listening to Will, Jack and Hector went to the nearby island with some pirates and the Fairy Tail mages. They walked around the jungle to find water. They manage to find a small pond, but it had a dead body in it. But when Hector took a sip, he immediately spat out the water.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body.", said Hector.

"No shit, there's a dead body.", said Gray.

One of the pirates came over and examined the body by looking at his face.

"Eh, I know him.", he said. "He was in Singapore!"

"Captain!"

Jack turned and saw the other pirate waving at him.

"Hoy!", he shouted. "We got company!" He then pointed at the ocean, where another ship was approaching the Pearl.

After seeing the ship, Tai Huang and his men immediately pulled their guns out and pointed them at Jack, Hector, and the mages.

"What the hell?", said an angry Gray.

"Relax.", said Erza as she put her hands up. "Let's see how this plays out."

Seeing the guns, Jack pointed at Hector and said, "He's the captain."

Everyone sighed.

* * *

Back on the Pearl, the entire ship was full of enemy pirates, holding everyone hostage. The people that were on the island arrived on the ship and saw what was happening. When Jack came on, he was hiding behind Hector.

"So what now?", asked Lily.

"Stay low.", said Erza. "We don't know about this world."

Hector saw a familiar man and said, "Sao Feng...you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng saw Jack behind Hector and said, "Jack Sparrow." Jack came out smiling. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me.", said Jack.

Sao immediately punched Jack in the face. After the blow, Jack fixed his nose.

"Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will then came towards Sao and said, "Release her. She's not part of the bargain. Along with Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Lily."

"And what bargain be that?", asked Hector.

"Could someone explain what is going on.", said Gajeel.

"You heard Captain Turner.", said Sao. Jack became shock while everyone laughed. "Release them!"

"'Captain Turner'?", said a confused Jack.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!", said an angry Gibbs.

"I need the Pearl to free my father.", said Will. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

After being released, Elizabeth went up to Will, very confused and angry, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear."

"He needs the Pearl.", said Jack. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl. And you felt guilty." He then face Hector. "And you and your Brethren Court Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Some pirates near Jack raised their hands, making Jack smiled. "I'm standing with them." He was going to walk towards them until Sao pulled him back.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first.", said Sao.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

Sao pulled Jack at the left side of the ship and showed him a nice looking ship heading towards the Pearl. "Here is your chance to find out."

"That's Cutler Beckett's ship!", said Gibbs.

"This is ridiculous!", said Gajeel. "You guys have the same enemy. Quit backstabbing each other! Or is this another plan?"

Everyone laughed. But the mages looked disgusted by this.

"Screw this, I'm going with Jack to meet this guy."

"Why would you want to do that?", asked Hector,

"I wanna learn more about this guy."

* * *

On Beckett's ship, Jack and Gajeel were pushed into a room by two armed men. The two men left when they shut the doors.

They looked around and saw a man standing in the right corner of the room. He was wearing a long dark grey coat with gold edges, a dark green shirt underneath, and black boots. This man was Cutler Beckett, the chairman of the East India Trading Company.

"Curious.", he said. "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal." While he was talking, Jack was fiddling around with some objects in the room. "But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" He then turned to face Jack. "It's not here, Jack."

"What?", asked Jack. "What isn't?"

"They heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"Let me guess, you gave the heart to him for a certain payment.", said Gajeel.

"Who are you?"

"Gajeel. A friend of Jack."

"Well then, Gajeel, I'll tell you this. Jones has the heart and there's nothing we can do to stop him. He will kill anyone who goes against him or fail to keep their promise. Just like he did with Jack, or so he thought."

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled.", said Jack as he walked around the room.

"By your death?" Jack stopped. "And yet here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by.", he said while holding a walking stick and examining a picture.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

"We beat the crap out of him.", said Gajeel.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

* * *

Back on the Pearl, Beckett's men aboard the ship while everyone is held prisoners by Sao's men.

"Be on your guard, men.", one of them said.

Sao went up to the leader of Beckett's men and said, "My men are crew enough."

"Company ship, company crew.", he said.

Will came up to Sao, along with Elizabeth, and said, "You agreed. The Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was.", he said.

Sao nodded and one of his men punched Will in the gut.

Underneath the Pearl, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Lily were sitting together, away from everyone. Juvia cast a protective water bubble on everyone's heads so that they can breathe.

"Erza, we have to get rid of them.", said Gray.

"This backstabbing is getting out of control.", said Lily.

"I know. I have a plan to get rid of them.", said Erza. "Gray, use your ice to freeze the bottom of the Pearl so it stays still in the water. Once that's done, Juvia, you will use your magic to control the waves in the ocean. Making them really choppy and hard so that the ships may capsize and we can escape once Gray gets rid of the ice. Do you understand?"

"Yes!", said both Gray and Juvia.

* * *

Back on Beckett's ship, Cutler said while holding a filled wine glass, "Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement. One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information." He then gave the wine glass to Jack. He then gave a wine glass to Gajeel.

Jack looked down and saw a map with Beckett's men on it.

Taking the glass, Jack said, "Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." He then took another wine glass from Beckett's hand as he was about to drink that one. "In exchange for fair compensation?" He then drank from the glass. "Square my debt with Jones…" He then drank from the other glass. "Guarantee my freedom…"

"What?", said Gajeel. "What about the others?"

"They'll be fine."

"Of course. It's just good business.", said Cutler. "And what would you like?"

"Freedom for my friends and pirates who just want to sail around the world."

"Of course."

"How will I know you'll keep your word? Because I'm having doubts about you."

"I'm a businessman. And they always keep their word on an agreement."

Jack picked up one of the soldier dolls and said, "Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything.", he answered. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

* * *

Far away from the ships, on an unknown island, the group was still hanging around the shores along with Jack.

"Shall we?", said Jack as he started to walk away.

"Shall we what?", asked Sora.

"Some pirate! Won't get anywhere without a ship. So, let's go get one."

Sora smiled and jumped with excitement. "Yes!", he said as he ran after him.

"Sora and Jack sure are cut from the same cloth.", said Goofy as he and the rest of the group went after Sora.

"They even talk alike!", said Donald.

"But Jack seems a bit more selfish than Sora.", said Charle.

"I can't tell what that guys thinking.", said Lucy. "How are we supposed to find a ship on a deserted island?"

The group then stopped when Sora stopped. It seems like he was lost in his thoughts.

Sora then remembered what Tia whispered to him while he was on the Pearl. _Use that key to free me, Sora, and you have my most certain promise-all the power on the sea you ever wish for be yours._

"Free her how?", he wondered.

"Sora?", said Donald.

"What's wrong?", asked Goofy.

"Was it the fall?", asked Happy.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sora turned and said, "Oh, nothing, really. I'm good. Let's go find a ship."

"But how?", asked Lucy. "The only place we can go is underwater and we can't breathe for that long."

"Actually, before they left, Juvia gave us some breathe lacrima in case we go underwater, since we're on the ocean.", said Donald as he held a bunch of light blue lacrima spheres. "She brought some in case we get separated."

"Alright, now we have what we need to get a ship!", said Sora. "Let's go!"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Back on the Pearl, the crew had chains around their wrist while the soldiers prepare to escort them.

"Prepare the brig.", one of them said.

Before the leader could do anything, Sao grabbed his shoulder and said, "Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?", he said. He then noticed Sao's hand on his shoulder and Sao immediately let go of him, but he was still angry.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?", said Hector. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side.", said Sao. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso."

Sao looked shocked as he saw Elizabeth. But he then laughed. "Calypso." Hector then looked at Elizabeth. "An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." He then grabbed the necklace that was hanging around Sao' neck. "All the court."

* * *

"You can keep Barbossa.", said Jack. "The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner. Especially Turner. The rest go with me on the Pearl. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"Are you seriously doing this?", asked Gajeel. "Giving up your allies? Because I'm not."

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?", asked Cutler.

"What interest is she to you?", asked Jack.

* * *

"What are you proposing, captain?", asked Sao.

"What be accepting, cap'n?", asked Hector.

"The girl.", he said while looking at Elizabeth.

"What?", said Elizabeth. Will looked surprised.

Suddenly, the waves became very choppy, making everyone lose their balance a little.

* * *

"Jack.", said Cutler as he got up and walked towards a desk. "I've just recalled. I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?"

"Cause he knows how to use it?", said Gajeel.

* * *

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain.", said Will.

Hector shook his head. "Out of the question."

"It was not a question.", said Sao.

* * *

"Points to the thing you want most.", said Jack. "And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?", asked Cutler.

"Me. Dead."

* * *

"Done.", said Elizabeth.

"What?", question Will. "Not done."

"You got us into this. If it frees us, then done!"

* * *

"Damn.", said Cutler as he toss the compass to Jack. "Although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own." He then pulled out a gun. "Cut out the middleman, as it were."

Gajeel then became cautious.

* * *

"Elizabeth, they are pirates.", said Will.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!", she angrily said as she pushed Will away from her.

"Then we have an accord?", asked Hector.

"Hey, why is it getting a little chilly?", asked one of the pirates.

* * *

Jack talked as he walked around the room. "With me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold nigh impregnable...able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing, 'If only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside.'"

"And you can accomplish all this?", he asked.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?"

Cutler looked confused.

"You're captain.", said a smirking Gajeel.

"That's right. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Suddenly, the glass windows shattered and everyone ducked as glass was flying everywhere. The ship began to violently shake. Seeing Beckett on the ground, Jack and Gajeel headed for the door and knocked out the guards with the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the Pearl, Juvia was using her powers to control the ocean. Gray had frozend the Pearl to the ground.

"Good work!", said Erza. "Keep this up until the ship has capsized, everyone else let's go on the ship and take the enemy out!"

"Right!"

* * *

Outside, the Pearl was firing at Beckett's ship. One cannon fire knocked a soldier down just when Jack and Gajeel came out. Everyone on Beckett's ship were firing at the pirates and being knocked. Jack and Gajeel went up the stairs when Cutler came out looking for Jack. Cutler then saw the pirates fighting his men that were on the Pearl and he also saw Sao's ship leaving. Cutler then went upstairs.

On the Pearl, the pirates had their swords out and were fighting Beckett's men. The group emerged from the water and Erza sliced down some of Beckett's men, Juvia threw them overboard with her water, and Gray frozen them.

Lily, seeing Gajeel, flew over to Beckett's ship to get him. While Hector knocked over a soldier.

"Man overboard!", someone shouted.

"Gajeel!", shouted Lily.

"Hey, Lily. Good to see ya!", said Gajeel as Lily lifted him into the air. "I trust you can get over there, right?"

"You do your thing, mate.", said Jack as he was tying a rope at the end of a cannon. Gajeel nodded and flew towards the Pearl.

Cutler came up and saw what Jack was doing. Jack tossed the rope connected to the cannon over one of the sail lines and lit the cannon. Inside it was one of Cutler's toy soldiers.

"You're mad.", said Cutler with surprise.

"Thank goodness.", he responded while he held onto the rope. "If I wasn't, this'd probably never work."

The cannon fired and Cutler dodged the attack. Jack was then sent flying into the air and onto the Pearl, which was just leaving. Seeing if Jack fell into the ocean, everyone ran up towards the area he was at. When they got there, they didn't see him and they looked around. Hector turned to look around, but then stopped when he saw Jack leaning against the glass light very casually.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum.", he said.

Hector, looking angry and annoyed, put his sword away and left the area. Jck then got down and came up to Will, which some of the pirates have grabbed him.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig.", he said with disgust.

* * *

Back on Beckett's ship, then were trying to put out the fire and keeping balance since the waves are causing the ship to almost tip over.

One of Cutler's men came up to him and asked, "Which ship do we follow?"

"Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng.", he said. "We follow the Pearl. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?"

They then heard wood cracking, and one of the sails began to fall.

"She's going down!", someone shouted as the sail falling into the water.

Suddenly, because of the rough waters that Juvia cause, the ship started to lean towards the water, causing everyone to lose balance. When the deck came close to the water, everyone jumped in and swam away as the ship capsized.

Cutler and his men came up from the water, breathing hard.

"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?", the man asked.

Cutler then looked at him.

* * *

After their battle, the Pearl continued to sail towards Shipwreck Cove. During the trip, the mages found out that Elizabeth went with Sao Feng and his men because they believe that she is the goddess Calypso, bound in human form. During one night, Will had escaped from his cell and plan on sending a trail to one of Beckett's ships. But Jack saw this and knocked him overboard.

The next day, they arrived at Shipwreck Island on a sunny day.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye.", said Gibbs. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island. Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"Lot's of shipwreck.", said Gray as he gave a sweat drop.

"You heard him. Step lively.", someone said.

Jack then said to Gibbs, "You know. For all the pirates are clever clogs, we are unimaginative when it comes to naming things."

"Aye.", said Gibbs.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What'd you call him?"

"Larry.", Jack then walked away.

"Okay.", said Gray.

At the back of the ship, Hector was talking to Tia.

"I do not renege on a bargain once struck.", he said. "But we agreed on ends only. The means are mine to decide."

He was about to grab a piece of her hair, but Tia violently grabbed Hector's hand and held a firm grip to it.

"Caution, Barbossa.", she said. "Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead." Hector's hand then started to turn purple and rot, causing to look shock by it. "Or what it mean if you fail me." She then let go of his hand and started to walk away, but Hector grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Unknown to both of them, the mages were watching them.

"Don't you forget why you had to bring me back. Why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take no less than nine to set you free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti."

The two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti came up to Hector and Tia.

"Take this fishwife to the brig."

The two of them than grabbed Tia.

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish.", said Pintel.

Tia then left with the two men.

"Why are you imprisoning her?", asked Erza as the mages came up to him. "She helped you rescue Jack and has knowledge of this conflict. She is an ally." Tia heard this as she was being escorted.

"Tia Dalma is the goddess, Calypso. Calypso was as harsh and untamable as the sea itself. She asked Davy Jones to carry out a duty of ferrying souls drowned at sea to the afterlife, giving him the Flying Dutchman to visit the dimension between worlds that came to be known as Davy Jones' Locker. As a reward for carrying out a decade of service, Davy would be reunited with Calypso for a day, and if she was faithful, he could come and go on land or sea forevermore afterward. Davy remained true to his word and spent the next ten years faithfully carrying out his duty. Calypso did not wait for him when he returned to the land of the living. A vengeful Davy Jones made a deal with the first Brethren Court to imprison Calypso in human form. The Pirate Lords' nine pieces of eight were used to bind Calypso into the body of Tia Dalma, and only with all nine pieces could she ever be released. With Calypso's fiery and unpredictable nature bond, the Brethren Court deemed the seas safe to travel as they were so pleased. Afterward, Dave Jones returned to the world of the living and left the dead to wander aimlessly in the Locker. For abandoning his duty, Davy was slowly transformed into an amalgamation of human and tentacled sea creature to reflect the man inside, and his crew suffered similar disfigurements."

"But why are you imprisoning her now?", asked Juvia.

"She is still dangerous, even as a human. We plan on releasing her to help us against Davy Jones. Once she is released, she'll be an unstoppable force."

"This is getting way too complicated.", said Gajeel.

"Let's go check on her.", said Erza. The mages then walked away.

* * *

Back on the island, the group swam underwater for a long time, trying to find a good ship while also fighting Heartless underwater. After traveling underwater for a long time, they have finally reached an area that had shallow water, and it was in a cave. There was only one direction in the cave and the group headed to the only direction there. Before long, they entered an even larger cave.

When they entered, they all saw a ship in front of them in the water. It had no damages and it had two gold arrows at the front. They were amazed.

"Oh, cool.", said Sora. They all ran up to the ship. "Woo-hoo! It's our very own ship!"

"Finally, we can get out of here.", said Lucy with relief.

"Are you certain about that?"

They all looked up and saw Jack on the ship.

"Jack?", said Sora.

"Finder's keepers."

"Where'd you come from?", asked a confused Natsu.

"If I'd known you found a way here, I would've stayed with you!", said an annoyed Lucy.

"How'd he get here so fast?", wondered Goofy.

"Mine. Savvy?", said Jack.

"No savvy!", said an angry Donald.

"Do you know how hard we worked to get here?", said Charle.

"Jack, you already have the Black Pearl.", said Sora.

"Aye, to which this ship holds no candle.", said Jack.

Laxus sighed. "Pirates always want things."

"That sounds like it.", said Wendy.

"But, take what you can, mate.", said Jack. "Now then, my ship has a captain, but it does appear I'm in need of a crew. Suppose you'll have to do, Don't dawdle. Climb aboard!"

The group looked confused.

"If it's our way outta here, then let's go.", said Laxus.

"Yeah, more adventures!", said a happy Natsu as he jumped onto the ship. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye, sir!", said Happy as he flew to Natsu.

Lucy sighed. "Let's go."

Everyone then got on the ship and started to prepare everything for when they go. Sora then held onto the wheel of the ship.

"Ready now, helmsman?", asked Jack.

Sora responded "Ready enough, Cap'n, but… aren't we knida...trapped?"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to move the ship?", asked Happy.

"Now, Sora, I know you've made passage through straits far more dire than this.", said Jack. "Just follow your heart's command."

Sora smiled and nodded. He then grabbed the wheel and the walls at the end of the cave began to crumble, showing the exit that leads to the ocean.

"Whoa, it really worked!", said a surprised Happy.

The ship then started to move a little and it pointed at the exit.

Sora smiled and said, "Make way!"

The ship moved forward as it exited the cave an entered the ocean.

"Our very own ship.", said Donald.

"Now, we're true pirates!", said Goofy.

"I never thought Jack would say something like that to Sora.", said Lucy. "I always thought he was an idiot."

"Never judge a book by its cover.", said an annoyed Jack.

"So, where do we go?", asked Sora.

"Isn't it obvious?", said Natsu. "We're going after our friends."

"Alright, to the Black Pearl!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

After leaving the cave, the group, along with Jack, sailed away from the island they were stranded on and went off to search for their friends. Over a while, the sun was beginning to set and they entered into a very thick fog. Everyone became cautious.

"Where did this fog come from?", asked Wendy.

"This probably happens at sea.", said Charle.

"Or maybe a ghost ship will pop up and attack!", said Happy.

"Don't even joke about that!", shouted Lucy.

As they were looking, Donald gasped. "A ship!"

"Whoa, I was right!", said Happy.

"Why do you have to say crazy things?!", said a scared Lucy.

"No, wait. I don't think it's a ghost ship.", said Wendy as she pointed at the sails.

Everyone looked at the sails and saw the Heartless symbol on them. And the ship was massive.

"That ship…", said Sora.

"It's the Heartless.", said Donald as everyone prepared to fight.

"How could they afford a ship this big?", question Natsu.

Goofy got a closer look on the ship and saw someone there. "Look. This time there's somebody aboard."

"He's wearing a black coat.", said Laxus.

"Isn't that…", said Sora.

"Not the merry company I'd hoped for.", said Jack.

The man on the boat removed his hood, revealing to be Luxord.

"Parley!", he said.

"A black coat.", said Sora.

"Of course…", said Jack.

"Wait. What did he say?", asked Lucy.

"We don't have time to listen to jiberish, let's just take him out.", said Natsu.

"Hold on, mate.", said Jack. "He said parley. That means we have to let him on board, along with no fights."

"But that's not fair!", said Happy.

"He's right there!", said Natsu.

"It's not my say, it's just the Pirate Code."

"But-"

"Let's listen to what he was saying.", said Laxus. Natsu just growled.

Luxord entered the boat and everyone was standing on the main deck.

"You back in the Organization?", asked Sora.

"Yes. Surprising, isn't it, that they'd do me the honor? Never count your cards until they've all been dealt. And it's very nice to meet you, Fairy Tail. But I thought there were more of you."

"We got separated.", said Wendy.

"Hey, I recognize that voice.", said Lucy. "You sound like that Necromancer from Tartaros!"

"Hey, yeah.", said Natsu. "But he doesn't smell like him."

"I don't recall being a necromancer.", said a confused Luxord.

"Jack, don't give this creep the time of day.", said Sora.

"Yeah!", said Donald.

"Come now, are you really so unsophisticated that you'd decline a gentlemanly conversation?", said Luxord.

"What'd you say?!", said an angry Sora.

"Don't recall any of you Organization members being 'gentlemanly'.", said Charle.

"Sora. Stand down. It's the Code.", said Jack. "Mustn't strike a pirate aboard ship…when said pirate offers to confabulate."

"Ah yes. And how could I love games and contests without honoring the rules?", said Luxord. "Because only by winning fairly does victory have any savor at all."

"He does have a point to that.", said Laxus.

"You're taking his side?!", question Sora.

Jack spoke. "But...of course the Code is actually more guidelines than rules. Speak your piece."

Luxord nodded. "I am looking...for a box." Jack twitched his eyebrows. "A chest, perhaps. You know the one?"

There was a pause.

"Yes.", Jack muttered. He then stuttered. "M-maybe. No! I know of _a_ box. But said box is not a box you want to trifle with, mate. Trust me."

"Really? A wager, then."

"And of what nature would this wager be?"

"Hey, can I kick this guy's ass?", asked Natsu.

"No!", everybody shouted.

Luxord continued. "What say we have a little race to that charming port town which you hold so dear?"

"Port Royal?", question Jack.

"Yes. Whoever reaches it first is the victor. And the stakes: you tell me all about that chest."

"Against what?"

"I will get you whatever it is you want."

"Done!"

"What?!", shouted everyone.

"Jack!", said Sora.

"Then we have an accord.", said Luxord as he teleported back on his ship. "Now, let us begin!"

"All hands!", shouted Jack. "Prepare to make sail!"

"But Jack!", said Sora as he went after him.

"Drop canvas!"

"Hey… Jack!", shouted a frustrated Sora.

"With a will, lads!"

"Jack, listen!"

"What?!", said a frustrated Jack, making Sora a little cautious.

"You can't let him get his hands on that box. Do you really know whatever it is that he's looking for?"

"Let's just say...there's a potential possibility he wants the chest containing Davy Jones' heart. But I haven't the foggiest notion why he'd covet the blighted thing."

"Is it a _black_ box?", asked Goofy.

"It is more black than blue… So, yes!"

"Hmm… Do you think it's the one?", wondered Sora.

"Could be.", said Donald.

"Wait, we don't know if it's the one Maleficent and Pete are looking for.", said Charle. "There are a lot of black boxes people own."

"But what if it's the one?", question Wendy.

"If they are after it, we need to get to it first.", said Laxus.

"And winnin' the race would keep it out of Organization XIII's hands.", said Goofy.

"Hey… You're right!", said Sora.

"What are you muttering on about?", asked Jack.

"Basically, we need to win this race."

"Precisely. No purchase, no pay. You might have the makings of a pirate after all."

"Yeah!" Sora ran over and grabbed onto the wheel. "Let's go!"

When Sora grabbed onto the wheel, Luxord ship was already ahead of them.

"Oh, come on!"

"Sora-san, I got an idea.", said Wendy. "I can use my powers to enchant the entire ship making it go faster. And if we really want to go faster..." She then faced Natsu. "Natsu-san, remember that special technique you used during the Twenty-Four Hours Endurance Road Race? Use that to push the ship and Happy will keep you in the air when you push it."

"Great idea, Wendy!"

"Guess we gotta do some pushin'.", said Natsu. "Ready, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!", said Happy as he grabbed Natsu. "We're ready!"

"Ok.", she said as a magic circle appeared beneath her. "Everyone should hold onto something."

" **Vernier!"**

Natsu and the entire ship had a green glow on and Happy flew Natsu at the back of the ship. He then leaned his back against the ship.

"Here goes…", he said as he ignited his fist.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Booster!"**

Natsu blasted fire from his fist and the ship started to move at incredible speed. The ship moved like a speed boat and it kept bouncing on the water due to the ship creating large waves.

"HOW DO THEY DO THIS?!", shouted Donald as he and Goofy held onto the railing.

Do to their speed, the group's ship gets flew past Luxord's ship.

Luxord looked stunned. "How did they became so fast?"

The ship was moving so fast that they are just at the finish line. Luxord's ship was now far away. Once they were close, Wendy cancel her enchantment.

"We made it…", she said as she took a deep breath. She then took a bow. "Sorry if it was rough, everyone."

Everyone was now laying down.

"It's okay…", said Sora.

"You got us close to the finish line.", said Laxus.

"We did it!", said Natsu as he came back on the ship with Happy.

"Lookouts, report!", shouted Jack.

"Starboard side, all clear!", shouted Goofy.

'Port, too!", shouted Donald.

"All clear!", shouted Lucy.

"We got this one in the bag.", said Sora.

Suddenly, a large number of ship appeared behind them, along with Luxord's ship.

"The game isn't over until it's over.", said Luxord. "Fire!"

The cannons on the ship fired at the group and landed in the ocean near their ship, causing everyone to lose balance.

"They're closing in!", shouted Jack. "Come about! Make ready to return fire!"

"Aye, aye!", said Sora as he turned the wheel and made the ship face Luxord's ship. "Natsu, you know what to do!"

"Damn right I do!", said Natsu as Happy carried him to a nearby ship and started to attack it with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.

"We'll go to!", said Wendy as she and Charle went after them.

"Guess we'll help you from here.", said Lucy.

Lucy wore her Sagittarius Form. She and Laxus fired their magic at the enemies coming at them. But their ship started to get damaged during the fight. The others were firing the cannons at the ships, sinking a few of them. Natsu and Wendy were flying around each ship and destroying each one they encounter. Eventually, only Luxord's ship remained. Sora move the ship towards the only remaining ship and connect it with the chain arrow on the ship. They all entered the ship where they saw Luxord standing there.

"Another game it is, then.", said Luxord. He then snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared on the ship. He then disappeared in a dark corridor.

"Coward!", shouted Natsu.

Sora then attacked a Heartless while Jack defeated another.

"Me and Jack got this one!", said Sora.

Everyone nodded and got away from them.

"Ready, Sora?", said Jack.

"Ready!"

Sora used his magic to lift him and Jack in the air. They then started to spin in a circle while slashing at the Heartlesses. They then threw bombs in the air and started to hit them with their swords, causing an explosion. But when the smoke cleared, the Heartlesses were all gone and Sora and Jack are all right. Once all the Heartlesses have been defeated, Luxord appeared in front of Sora, clapping.

"Magnificent!", he said. "I salute you all, ladies and gentlemen."

Sora looks suspicious. "You're up to something."

"Admit it!", shouted Donald.

"We won, now start talking!", said Natsu.

"Perish the thought.", said Luxord. "I know when I've been outdone."

"You were outdone before you even started, mate.", said Jack. "But I admire your conciliatory way of conceding defeat."

"Yes… Now, I believe I owe you your prize. But I neglected to ask what it is that you want. Perhaps...you'll enlighten me?"

Jack chuckled. "Aye, that's easy. I want the chest that's aboard the Dutchman."

"No, Jack, don't tell him!", said a worried Goofy.

There was a pause.

"Really?", said an intrigued Luxord.

Jack looked stunned. "Not good?"

"Idiot!", the mages angrily said.

"Oh, Jaaack…", said Sora.

Everyone then got ready for battle again.

"Well...I didn't tell him _which_ Dutchman.", said Jack as he drew out his sword.

"You trick him!", said Donald.

"Actually, I outwitted him.", he said.

"You knew he'd tell you where it was!", said Sora.

"You made us go on a wild goose chase!", said an angry Lucy.

Luxord laugh. "I've always been far more interested in the long game. Now, let's see where it takes us. That is, if you stay apace." He then disappeared in a dark corridor.

They all heard a buzzing noise and saw the flying Heartless from before coming straight at them. They all push them off of Luxord's ship and crash them onto their ship. Sora got up to get back on Luxord's ship, but it was already gone.

"How did he get away that fast?", question a surprised Happy.

"After him!", shouted Sora.

"Nay, There's no point.", said Jack.

"Why not?"

"The ship's listing near to scuppers from that cannon fire. She'll be needing repairs. Best make berth at Port Royal."

"Whaaat?"

"He has a point.", said Laxus. "It's dangerous to travel the ocean with a damage ship."

"Plus it's getting dark out.", said Charle. "We should find a place to sleep as well."

"Alright…", said a disappointed Sora.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pearl has entered Shipwreck Cove. As they sailed they area, there was a massive fortress in front of them. It looked like a fortress, but it also looked like a tall city with lights on. A bunch of boats were all at the harbor. Everyone was amazed.

"This is Shipwreck Cove?", asked Gray.

"Amazing…", said Juvia.

"This is some hideout.", said Gajeel.

"Look at them all.", said Pintell.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime.", said Hector.

"And I owe them all money.", said Jack.

* * *

Before arriving at the cove…

 _The mages went down to the brig to check on Tia Dalma._

 _When they arrive, Tia looked up and giggled._

" _Why did you come here?", she asked._

" _We know that you're Calypso.", said Erza. "We feel bad that the Brethren Court imprison you."_

" _I thank you for ye kindness. But that won't get rid of my hatred."_

" _Do you feel alright being here?", asked Juvia._

" _The Brethren Court intends to release me. If they are doing that, then I have no problem staying here. Once they release me, I will exact my revenge. But I will help you, seeing is that you do not want to control the seas. I have grown to like you. You are not like those pirates."_

" _We will help you out.", said Gajeel. "Once we free you, can you help us defeat Jones and Beckett?"_

" _Of course, Jones has corrupted his purpose. He must be stopped."_

* * *

Inside the meeting room, at Shipwreck Cove, Barbossa banged the iron ball hard on the table like a mallet.

Hector then spoke. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Forth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

The captains sitting at the table took something out of their pocket. When Ragetti came to one them with a bowl in his hands, the captain put a rock with string in. Another captain put a card in the bowl.

"Those aren't pieces of eight.", said Pintel. "They're just pieces of junk."

Gibbs explained. "Aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke."

"So change the name."

"What? To 'nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh, yes. That sounds very piratey."

When Ragetti came up to Hector, Hector said while holding out his hand, "Master Ragetti, if you will."

Ragetti said, "I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back."

Hector then his Ragtti's head and his eyeball pop out. Hector caught the eye and put it in the bowl.

"Sparrow.", one of the captains called.

Everyone then looked at Jack, who was fiddling around with the jewel on his head.

He then stopped and said, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead."

Everyone faced the entrance, where they saw Elizabeth and Sao Feng's men standing there. They were all surprised.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman.", she said.

Everyone was shocked and chatted/argue with each other about what happened. They then shouted at each other.

"The plagued ship.", said the chines female captain, Mistress Ching.

Elizabeth then stabbed a sword on the globe, where the rest of the captains swords are.

"He made you captain?", asked a surprised Jack. "They're giving the bloody title away now."

"!Que lo manden al diablo! (I sent it to the devil **(Hey, guys I don't know if this translation is correct. I just use Google Translate.)** )", shouted Captain Eduardo Villanueva in anger.

"Listen. Listen to me.", said Elizabeth. "Our location has been betrayed." Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Elizabeth. "Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Great. That's what we need.", said Gray.

"Who is this betrayer?", asked Captain Gentleman Jocard, demandingly.

"Not likely anyone among us.", said Hector.

"Where's Will?", asked Elizabeth.

"Not among us.", said Jack.

"It matters not how they found us.", Hector continued. "The question is, what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight.", said Elizabeth.

The Court laughed, even Jack did.

"C'mon, they're coming to kill you all!", said Gajeel.

"Don't you wanna fight back?", asked Juvia.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress.", said Mistress Ching. "A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Everyone agreed with what Ching said.

"Even if this fortress is well-supplied, they will still tried to destroy it.", said Erza.

"Who are you people, and what's with that weird animal that can talk?"

"We're pirates.", answered Gajeel. "And this is my cat! You got a problem with that, lady?"

Hector then spoke. "There be a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." Everyone nodded. "That was a mistake." They then looked confused. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ink. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true." Everyone began to murmured again. "Gentlemen. Ladies. We must free Calypso."

There was silence. But then, there were shouts of anger and rejection.

"Shoot him!", one said.

"Cut out his tongue!", shouted Jocard.

"Shoot him, cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue.", said Jack. "And trim that beard."

"You're not helping!", said an annoyed Gray.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa.", said Tai Huang.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now.", said Jocard.

"It's unlikely her mood's improved.", said Captain Capitaine Chevalle.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng.", said Captain Ammand the Corsair as he put his gun on the table. "We release Calypso."

"You threaten me?", question an angry Chevalle.

"I silence you.", shouted Ammand as he was about to shoot Chevalle.

Chevalle quickly punched him in the face just as he pulled the trigger. Everyone then started to fight with each other. People hitting each other in the face, kicking each other, tackling each other, and hitting each other with bottles. Jack and the others looked stunned. The mages just looked at the fight casually.

"This is madness.", said Elizabeth.

"This is politics.", said Jack.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already.", said Hector.

"I'm sure they'll stop this.", said Lily.

Suddenly, some bottles hit Gray and Juvia while two men were thrown at Gajeel and Erza.

Gray then got up and shouted, "You guys are going down!" He then jumped into the fight, tackling another pirate.

"How dare you attack Gray-sama!", shouted an angry Juvia as she ran after him.

"You wanna piece of me?!", shouted Gajeel as he started to beat up a pirate.

Erza then got up, looking furious. "Very well then…", she growled. She then tackled Chevalle and Ammand. "Guess I'll have to teach you!"

"Sora's friends are quite something…", said Elizabeth while a stunned Hector, Jack, and Gibbs nodded.

* * *

 **Luxord's japanese voice actor, Jouji Nakata, also places in Fairy Tail as Keyes, the Necromancer and Zeref's demon from Tartaros.**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Everyone has been fighting for a while. After seeing enough, Hector got onto the table and fired his gun in the room, causing everyone to immediately stop fighting.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso.", said Hector. "We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack came towards Hector and asked, "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

Hector rolled his eyes and got down. "If you have a better alternative, please share."

There was a pause. Then Jack said, "Cuttlefish." Hector looked confused. "Aye."

He then lazaly started to walk. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish." He then went up to Ching's men and said, "Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or… Or fish nature." Jack then put his hands on Ching's shoulders, causing her men to grab the ends of their weapons, but not pull them out. "So, yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed. Half of us would be dead within the month." He then let go of her shoulders. "Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or…" Then walked in front of one of Jocard's men, making him nervous and uncomfortable. "Uh…" He then awkwardly walked passed him and continued. "As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth...Captain Swann. We must fight."

Elizabeth looked satisfied.

"He gets it.", said Gajeel.

"You've always run away from a fight.", shouted Hector.

"Have not.", said Jack.

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not!"

Everyone kept moving their heads back and forth while they were arguing.

"You have so, and you know it."

"Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight...to run away."

There was silence. Then Gibbs shouted, "Aye!"

"Aye!", everyone shouted with agreement.

"He blends in with everybody and they all agree to him.", said Gray.

"I guess that's part of his charm.", said Erza.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama's charm.", said Juvia as she hugged.

"At least they agreed to fight.", said Lily.

"Now we can rampage on the seas!", said Gajeel.

Hector then spoke. "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"They have a pirate king?"

"You made that up.", said Jack with disbelief.

"Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code."

Jack's expression turned to shock. Everyone else gasped.

"Who?", question Gray.

Captain Sri Sumbhajee elbowed one of his men and that man said, "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code. Who cares of a…?"

Before he can continue, a gun was fired and the bullet hit the man in the shoulder, causing him to immediately fall to the ground. Everyone became cautious and looked at the source of the gunshot and saw a man sitting there blowing on his gun. He looked kinda like Jack.

"Code is the law.", said Teague, keeper of the code.

Jack twitched while everyone slowly sat down.

Teague came up to a nervous Jack and said, "You're in way, boy."

Without a word, Jack awkwardly walked away from Teague as he came closer to the table. Behind him, two old men were carrying a large book with a look and the title _Pirata Codex._

Everyone looked shocked and whispered what is happening.

"The code.", everyone said.

"As set forth by Morgan and Batholomew.", said Ragtti.

The two men put the book on the table. Teague then whistled and then a dog with keys in his mouth came up to the table and gave the keys to Teague.

Pintel and Ragtti looked surprised.

"That can't…", said Ragtti. "How did…"

"Sea turtles, mate.", answered Teague as he unlocked the book.

Erza came up to the dog and grabbed him and cuddle with him. Everyone was watching her. "I...I like this dog.", she said in a cute tone. "You're not just cute, you're adorable!" Everyone then ignored her and they all looked at the book.

"Hey, code guy!", shouted Gajeel. Everyone looked shocked as Teague looked at him. "Why do you smell like Jack?"

"What?"

"You and Jack's smells are the same. Are you related?"

"I tell you another time…" Teague opened the book and began to read a passage near the bottom. "Ah. Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute.", said Jack as he read the passage and shoving away Teague. "'It shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…' Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the First Court.", said Chevalle. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely.", said Teague as he walked back to his spot.

"Why not?", asked Elizabeth.

Gibbs answered. "See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote."

Hector jumped in. "And each pirate only ever votes for hisself."

"I call for a vote.", said Jack. Teague then started to play on his guitar while everyone agreed.

"I vote for Ammand the Corsair."

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee.", said one of his men.

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva!"

Jack spoke. "Elizabeth Swann."

Everyone was shocked.

"What?", said Elizabeth.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?"

Everyone then yelled at Jack with rage.

"Vote for me.", said Jocard. "Vote for me."

"What you talking about?"

"No!", shouted Ching.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?", question Jack.

The string on Teague's guitar snapped and there was silence as Teague gave everyone a serious look. Everyone quietly sat down again.

"Very well.", said Ching. "What say you, Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Wait. Wouldn't it make her queen?", asked Gajeel.

"Yes, anyway. Captain Swann?"

Elizabeth spoke. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn...we're at war."

Sri Sumbhajee stood up. "And so we shall go to war.", he said in a very high pitch tone.

The mages were stunned when they heard his voice while everyone then got up and started to yell very determily. Jack turned and went up to Teague.

"What?", said Jack. "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie.", said Teague. "The trick is living with yourself forever."

Jack nodded. "How's mum?"

Teague pulled up a small woman's head with sticks criss crossed in her mouth.

Jack looked desturbed and smiled awkwardly. "She looks great."

"I knew you were related.", said Gajeel as he came up to them.

* * *

Early in the morning, the group and Jack got up early to repair the ship so that they can find the others. They were told by Jack to find white crabs, which everyone confused. Despite that, they all looked around Port Royal for white crabs. Eventually, they found all they need and return to Jack.

"Aye, that's all of 'em.", he said. "Now, to do my final task. Be back in a trice."

Jack then walked away, leaving the group confused. A while later, Jack came back.

"There mates, Fit to sail any sea.", he said. "Now, Sora, one final inquiry: is there any particular reason you wanted this ship?"

"You're asking that now?", question Lucy.

Sora thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, to explore the seas, free as the wind."

"Good answer.", said Jack. "You _are_ a pirate… Captain Sora."

"But, Jack...why do you keep saying 'final,' like you're leaving?"

"Ah… It's because _this_ me has run his course, mate."

White crabs then fell off of Jack.

"'This' you?"

Donald then looked at the white crabs moving away, he looked confused.

"Aye, the surrogate me that the goddess of the sea sent here to help you lot."

"I thought you smell different.", said Natsu while Wendy and Laxus agreed with him.

"And you didn't mention it?!", question Lucy.

"Of course, any me is still me.", said Jack. "I may be a duplicatable, but I'm always incomparable. The sea, she smiles upon us, Sora-and let's leave it at that, shall we? For now, the _real_ me has a crucial engagement...at Shipwreck Cove, where the Pirate Brethren will meet Beckett and his lot in battle to win back our freedom."

"Then let us help.", said Sora.

"No, it's for pirates to resolve. But not you, Sora." Jack then started to glow. "You're as free as the winds now, and far you'll go."

Jack's body glow brighter and then he was turned into a bunch of white crabs and they fall on the deck, causing them to scream in fear.

"What the hell?!", shouted Natsu. "He was food this entire time?!"

"You're missing the point!", shouted Lucy.

The crabs then fell off of the deck and into the water while the group watched.

"So, Jack was showin' us the way.", said Goofy.

"Even if he did get tricked.", said Donald.

"Jack… He said it was the pirates' battle to fight.", said Sora. "But a fight for pirates…"

Everyone smiled and shouted in unison, "Is a fight for us!"

"C'mon! Let's find the real Jack!"

"But, where is he?", asked Charle.

"He had it circled on the map.", said Laxus as he was holding it. "I'm pretty sure the others are with him, too."

"Then we need to get going!", said Sora.

* * *

Elsewhere, it was dawn and all of the Brethren Court where on their ships, readying for Beckett to come. Suddenly, they all saw a ship approaching from the fog.

"They enemy is here!", a pirate shouted. "Let's take them!"

All of the pirates yelled out as a battle cry as the ship approached them. But they then stop yelling as dozens of ship approached them, causing everyone to lower their weapons and became cautious.

Jack smiled nervously. "Parley?", he said.

* * *

Listening to Jack, Hector, Elizabeth, the Mages, and Jack agreed to meet with the enemy on an island beach as part of the parley agreement. When they got there, Will, Beckett, and Davy Jones were standing there, waiting for them. Jones was standing in a water bucket. When the mages saw him, they looked grossed out.

"That's Davy Jones?", question Lily.

"Sick.", said Gray.

"Watch your tongue, boy!", said an angry Jones.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door.", said Hector to Will.

Cutler spoke. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

They all looked at Jack, who looked surprised. "My hands are clean in this.", he said. "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose.", said Will. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool."

Elizabeth spoke. "Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it.", said Will.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?", asked Cutler as he presented Jack's compass. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are." He then tossed the compass back to Jack. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied.", said Jones. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start."

"The debt was paid, mate.", said Jack. "With some help."

"You escaped."

"Technically."

"I propose an exchange.", said Elizabeth. "Will leaves with us...and you can take Jack."

Hector, Jack, and the mages looked surprised.

"Done.", said Will.

"Undone.", said Jack.

"Done.", said Cutler.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords.", said an angry Hector. "You have no right."

"King.", she responded pridefully.

Jack smiled, took off his hat, and bowed. "As you command, your nibs."

"Blackguard!", shouted an angry Hector as he cut off the jewel piece on Jack's head with his sword. He then grabbed it. "If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

"First to the finish, then?"

Jack and Will switched places with each other. But Jack was moved right next to Jones and he was very uncomfortable while Jones angrily looked at him.

"Do you fear death?", asked Jones.

"You've no idea.", he responded.

Cutler then spoke. "Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

"We die either way.", said Erza. "I say we fight, and we will win."

"You murdered my father.", Elizabeth growled.

"He chose his own fate.", said Cutler.

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight. And you will die."

"So be it."

"Before we go…", said Gajeel. "I would like to join Jack on the Dutchman."

Everyone looked surprised.

"What?", said Juvia.

"Gajeel!", said Erza.

"Gi hi! It's fine. I got this.", he said. "Lily, you watch over them."

"Alright.", said Lily.

Everyone then left the area, leaving Jack, Cutler, Jones, and Gajeel there.

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, mister…?", said Jones.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Well then Redfox. You will be joining Jack in the brig."

"Glad to hear that."

* * *

Elsewhere, the group was heading to Shipwreck Cove to meet with the others for the battle. As they were traveling, they entered a fog and Luxord's ship appeared.

"Not him again.", said Happy.

"Luxord!", said Sora.

On his ship, Luxord said, "Ahh, you do know how to make good time. Yes, one must simply marvel at your celerity. But, such compulsive behavior is eventually going to bring you nothing but sorrow."

He then snapped his fingers, and a few ships appeared in front of him while he was leaving.

"Lost him again.", said Sora.

"How are we gonna go after him?", wondered Goofy.

"First, get those Heartless!", shouted Donald.

"Right!", everyone said.

* * *

On the Dutchman, Jack and Gajeel were sitting in a cell while the crew was getting ready for the war.

 _I came on here so that I can get that heart for Jack. Once he has it, this whole thing will end._

He then heard Jack talking to himself, making him sigh with annoyance.

 _That is if he can stop being crazy..._


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack.", said Elizabeth as she and the others arrived back on the Pearl.

"Oh, will we now?", question Hector.

Meanwhile, Tia, who's entire body is tied up, was guided by Pintel on the main deck.

"All right, Mrs. Fish.", said Pintel. "Come on."

Will look shock. "Barbossa, you can't release her."

Everyone then pointed their guns at Elizabeth and Will.

"Hey, stop it!", said Juvia.

"They weren't gonna do anything!", said Gray.

"We need to give Jack a chance.", said Elizabeth.

Hector the spoke. "Apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands." He then grabbed the necklace around her neck. "No longer." He then pulled the necklace off of her.

"Sorry.", said Erza. "But she may help us right now."

Raggeti then put a bowl in front of Tia, which had the nine pieces of eight in it. Hector came up and put the last two pieces in the bowl.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?", asked Gibbs.

"Aye.", answered Hector. "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned..." Raggeti then gave Hector a burnt staff with smoke still blowing while Hector poured some oil into the bowl. "And someone must speak the words: 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'"

"Is that it?", asked Pintel.

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

Everyone on the ship smiled.

"Perves.", said an annoyed Gray.

Hector raised the staff and shouted, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

Everyone started to back away and brace themselves while Hector made the staff touched the bowl. But when it hit the bowl, nothing happen. It was quiet and there was no change to Tia. Everyone looked confused.

"Is that it?", asked Pintel.

Raggeti spoke. "No, no, no. He didn't say it right." Hector gave Raggeti a serious look, making Raggeti a little nervous. "He didn't… You have to say it right." He then went up to Tia and said very softly into her ear, "Calypso… I release you from your human bonds."

Tia sneezed into the bowl, causing it to burst into flames and surprising everyone. As the pieces continued to burn, Tia started to tremble in pain. She then moved close to the bowl and sniffed the smoke coming from the bowl.

"Tia Dalma.", said Will as he came up to her, but was held back by some pirates. She continued to sniff. "Calypso…" She immediately stop sniffing and gave Will a serious look. Someone dropped the bowl. "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" She continued to shiver. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him.", she said furiously.

"Davy Jones."

Tia looked shocked and was about to cry. But then her expression turned to pain and monstrous noises came from her. Everyone backed up in fear, but some who had ropes that connected to Tia held a firm grip to it. She then quickly started to grow taller and the ropes around her began to move tightly around her as she continued to grow.

"This is it!", shouted Pintel. "This is it!"

"Be careful!", said Lily.

The men were freaking out as they started to loose grip to the ropes as Tia continued to grow. Some ropes snapped off of her while some snapped off of the railings, causing damage to the ship. Due to her growth, the wood Tia was standing on started to snap and break, but she did not fall through the ship. Once she reached the same height as the sail, she stopped growing.

Hector slowly came up to her and shouted, "Calypso!" He then bowed to her and the others bowed to her as well. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor." Tia, now Calypso, looked curious. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew...but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters...or mine."

She then smiled at them. But then her expression turned to anger and she furiously yelled at them with words that are hard to understand. Everyone backed away but held onto the ropes firmly. But that was useless, as Calypso immediately turned into white crabs and they all fell onto the ship, covering everyone with the crabs. They all screamed as the crabs fell on them. But it didn't last long as the crabs on the ship fell into the ocean, clearing the main deck.

"Is that it?", asked Will.

Everyone then looked down at the water.

"Why, she's no help at all.", said a disappointed Pintel.

They then saw a ship approach them.

They also heard someone said, "Finally, we made it!"

"That sounded like Natsu.", said Erza.

The crew went over to the approaching ship and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Laxus on it.

"Guys! Are you okay?", shouted Sora.

"Sora…", said Will with relief. "You're a welcoming sight!"

The group then aboard the Black Pearl, reuniting with their friends.

"We've all been quite worried about you.", said Elizabeth.

"Eh, we did alright.", said Natsu.

Sora looked down and noticed the white crabs moving on the ship.

"Isn't that…?", he question.

"Sora?"

"Where's Jack? And Tia Dalma? And Gajeel?"

Will, Elizabeth, and the mages that were with them had a guilty look on their faces.

"I'm afraid you've missed a few things while you've been gone."

"Jack…", said Will. "He's...he's been taken by Cutler Beckett. And Gajeel went with him."

"What?!", they all said with shock.

"Those bastards have are friends?!", said a furious Natsu.

"Yes, and Beckett commands Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman."

"How did Gajeel get captured?", question Happy.

"He didn't.", said Lily. "He went with Jack to find the chest, since he believes the Organization is after it."

"Well he was right.", said Laxus. "A man named Luxord, who's a member of the Organization, is after it. We encountered him when we were searching for you guys."

"Then it was a good thing he went with him.", said Erza.

"But what were you doing here?", asked Wendy.

Will spoke. "Barbossa thought we could defeat them if we released Calypso, the goddess of the sea, who was really Tia Dalma, bound in human form." He then sighed. "But it didn't work."

"Aye, a fickle goddess Calypso be.", said Hector as he stared at the ocean.

"So what now?", asked Goofy.

"Nothin'. Our final hope has failed us."

Sora remember what Tia said again. _Use that key to free me, Sora, and you have my most certain promise-all the power on the sea you ever wish for be yours._ He then realized something. _So… Tia Dalma was Calypso. She's the one who was helping us. And you know what? I think...that she might just be able to help us again._

"You can't give up now.", said Sora. "We can all fight, together. The sea belongs to everyone!"

"Yeah. I'm giving up!", said Natsu.

"I said that. Don't copy my expressions!", said Donald.

"Huh? You did?"

"Sometimes it just goes in one ear and right out the other.", said Goofy.

"Wait… Really?"

"Yes!", said Donald.

"Who cares, just look up!", said a nervous Lucy as she pointed at the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw two large dark clouds colliding with each other, causing the area to be foggy and the winds became strong.

Elizabeth then said, "It's not over. There's still hope for us."

"There's still a fight to be had.", said Will.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance.", said Gibbs.

"Who cares! We're strong!", said Natsu.

"There's only a fool's chance.", said Elizabeth.

Hector came up to her and said, "Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

She then turned around and faced Hector. "You're right. Then what shall we die for?"

She then walked up towards the crew. "You will listen to me." She then got on the railing on the deck and shouted, "Listen!"

"The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs...and the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen...hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors.", said Will.

"Aye.", said Gibbs. "The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!"

"Hoist the colors!", shouted Sora.

Everyone then gave a battle cry and also shouted, "Hoist the colors!" Even pirates on the other ships shouted as well. All of the ships then raised their flags on their ships, showing they are ready to fight. All of the captains watched as this was happening, with a serious look.

All of the ships began to move for the battle while rain suddenly fell hard from the sky. It also thundered as well.

Gibbs was shouting orders. "Man the capstan. Raise the main topyard. Keep that powder dry."

Lightning then hit the ocean and it created a large whirlpool in the ocean, a maelstrom. There were three ships that were approaching it: Sora's, the Black Pearl, and the Flying Dutchman.

"Maelstrom!", shouted Gibbs.

Elizabeth looked shocked and said, "Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm."

Hector faced her very calmly and said, "Aye, that be true." He then went up to the wheel and grabbed it, taking control of the ship. "Brace up yards, you crack-handed deck apes." Elizabeth smiled. "Dying is the day worth living for."

On Sora's ship, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charle were terrified.

"Are we seriously doing this!", she shouted with fear.

"I'm too cute to die!", said Happy.

"They're doing it, we gotta help them!", said Sora.

"We will help.", said a scared Wendy.

"Who new riding on a ship would be this fun!", said Natsu.

"Prepare for battle when the enemy comes close!", said Erza.

Back on the Pearl, Will saw the Dutchman approaching the Maelstrom and shouted, "She's on our stern and gaining."

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water."

The Pearl and Sora's ship entered the mailstrom, riding on it during the attack. The cannons on the Dutchman ship came out from inside the ship and started firing at the Pearl. The attack almost hit Hector and Elizabeth while the waves started to hit the crew.

Will came up to Hector and shouted, "Take us out or they'll overbear us."

"Nay.", Hector responded. "Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters."

"Prepare to broadside.", shouted Elizabeth.

Hector spin the wheel and the Pearl started to move closer to the vortex.

"Captain the guns. Bear a hand.", shouted Gibbs.

"Muster your courage, men.", said Will. "At the ready."

The men on the ship then started loading the cannons.

* * *

Back on the Dutchman, Jack was still talking to himself while Gajeel was getting annoyed by this. Hearing enough of Jack, Gajeel transform his right arm into a sword and slash then bars, freeing him and Jack.

Jack looked surprised. "Or we can do that."

"Let's get the chest. I'm itching for a fight.", said Gajeel as he left the cell.

"Wish us luck, boys.", said Jack as he was leaving the cell. "We'll need it."

* * *

Back outside, both the Dutchman and the Pearl were firing at each other.

"Fire!", shouted Will.

The men continued to fire at the Dutchman, causing damage to it. But the Dutchman kept on firing back at them, which knocked off and destroyed some wood to the ship.

"Come on, men.", shouted Gibbs.

Despite being fired at, the crew continued to attack the Dutchman and reloaded the cannons.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys.", said Hector as he laughed.

* * *

Back on the Dutchman, Jack and Gajeel entered a room where the chest is on a small table. But they were not alone, two of Backett's men were guarding the chest, each one holding a small cannon. When the guards saw them, they pointed the cannons at them.

"Halt there or we'll shoot.", said one of the guards.

Gajeel responded by transforming his skin into iron. The guards were terrified when they saw it, but they stood firm with the cannons. Then, there was a small explosion behind the guards, but they were still okay.

Jack smiled. "Good one." He then went over to a nearby table and grabbed his sword. "I just come to get me effects. You should stop what you're doing, mate."

Gajeel then transformed back. "Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest.", said one of the guards.

The other guard faced him and said, "There's no question, there's a breakdown in military discipline on this vessel."

Jack and Gajeel came up to the chest without the two guards noticing. Both were looking at them with confusion.

"I blame the fish people."

Jack was about to speak, but was interrupted by the guard.

"Oh, so fish people by dint of being fish people automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

Without them noticing, because they are arguing, Jack just took the box in front of them and left with Gajeel, who gave a sweat drop.

"Idiots.", said Gajeel as the two of them left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile on Sora's ship, the group was watching them fight and were amazed at what is happening.

Suddenly, a dark corridor appeared behind Sora and Luxord appeared.

Everyone turned to face him and Sora said, "I knew it was you!"

Luxord didn't pay attention to them as he was looking at the Dutchman fighting the Pearl.

"So that's the Flying Dutchman.", he said with awe.

"You…", said a surprised Juvia. "You sound like that Necromancer from Tartaros!"

"I'm not a necromancer.", said an annoyed Luxord. "Right now, I'm getting that chest."

"The chest Jack told you about has the heart of Davy Jones in it.", said Sora. "There's no way it's the chest that you're looking for!"

Luxord chuckled. "No one knows what's in the chest we're looking for. If it's a black box, then we are to collect it, simple as that."

"You don't know what's in it?"

"You mean you're going on a wild goose chase?!", question Lucy.

"Why do you need it? How will you know you've found it?"

"Got me. Regrettably, the higher-ups haven't deigned to tell us. But they did say the box contains 'hope.'"

They all looked confused.

"That's all you'll get from me." He looked at the Pearl, who was still firing at the Dutchman. "Hmm, it's far too chaotic to find the box like this. Perhaps I'll remove that ship from the picture." He then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the Pearl was lifted into the air by large tentacles. The crew on the Pearl were surprised to see them as the tentacles came down and started slamming them on the main deck, causing the crew to run away from them. The group watched in horror as the ship was being attacked.

"Now, this should afford me time to look.", said Luxord as he disappeared into a dark corridor.

" _They're_ looking for hope?", question Sora.

"Now is not the time to be worried about it!", said Erza as she requiped into her Black-Wing armor.

"Will and the others need us!", said Goofy.

"Yeah, I know!", said Sora as he took control of the wheel. "Natsu, Wendy, Erza and Laxus. Fly over to the Pearl and help them. We'll fire the cannons at it from there.

"Got it!"

Happy, Charle, and Lily took Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus respectfully to the Pearl while Erza flew over there because of her armor.

"Load the cannons and fire!"

The group listen to Sora and started firing the cannons at the Kraken, causing several tentacles to go down. Natsu and the others arrived near the Pearl and started attacking it with their magic.

"I'm supposed to eat you!", said Happy. "You can't attack me!"

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Laxus and Wendy combined their attacks and destroyed several tentacles.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Natsu burned a tone of tentacles with his wing attack.

"Natsu, wanna eat them raw!", said Happy.

"I saved you one!", said Natsu as he held two large tentacles, one raw and one burnt.

"All right!"

* * *

On the Pearl, everyone was fighting off the tentacles that were on the ship and watching the mages fight. Will and Elizabeth were fighting near each other.

"Elizabeth.", shouted Will as he cut a tentacle. "Will you marry me?"

"What?!", shouted the mages.

Elizabeth looked surprised upon hearing that. But then a tentacle was about to hit them, so they dodged it.

"I don't think now's the best time.", she said.

"Now may be the only time." He then attacked another tentacle. "I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

"Barbossa.", she shouted. "Marry us."

Hector was busy fighting two tentacles near him. "I'm a little busy at the moment.", he said. He was then pinned against the railing by the tentacle. But Erza sliced it and landed in front of him.

"Do it!", she demanded. "I wanna see!"

"Barbossa, now.", shouted Will.

"Fine, then.", he said as he continued to fight the tentacles. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…" He was interrupted by an incoming tentacle, but Wendy destroyed it with her sky magic. "To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur."

Will and Elizabeth dodged another tentacle and Natsu destroyed it.

Will spoke. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do.", she said with great joy.

"Great."

"Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife...in sickness and in health...with health being the less likely?"

"I do."

"This is wonderful.", said a tearful Erza as she sliced another tentacle without even looking at it.

Hector spoke. "As captain, I now pronounce you…" He then lost balance. But got back up. "You may kiss…" He got slammed onto the floor. "You may kiss…" Will and Elizabeth kept dodging the attacks. "Just kiss.", he said as he struggled to get back up.

Elizabeth grabbed Wills arm, pulled him towards her, and they both kissed on the lips.

On Sora's ship, they fired cannons at the Kraken and hit it.

"Natsu, now!", shouted Laxus.

"Got it!"

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Natsu sent that attack directly at the Kraken. It's flames burned the Kraken completely and it disappeared into the ocean, causing the Pearl to fall. Everyone on the Pearl lost balance and they all grabbed onto something.

"Everyone grabbed the bottom of the ship!", shouted Erza.

The mages flew to the bottom of the ship and stopped it from falling with their hands.

"Got it!", said Natsu as he tried to hold onto it.

"Lower it gently.", said Charle.

They all flew down slowly. Once they were close to the sea, they let go of the ship and flew away, causing it to drop hard. Everyone on the ship seemed alright.

"Okay. Next is the Dutchman!", said Natsu.

"And I get to eat the tentacle after!", said Happy.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Back on the Dutchman, Jack and Gajeel were wandering around the deck, trying to find a way off it. Suddenly, a dark corridor appeared in front of them, revealing to be Luxord.

"An Organization member!", said a cautious Gajeel.

"So, you got what you want.", said Luxord. "Perhaps you're the better player among us. However, I must demand you give _that_ to me."

"Pardon?", question Jack. "You must be mistaken, mate. I'll not be giving you anything."

Luxord sighed. "Then I invoke the right of parle-"

"Uhp, no!", Jack interrupted as he pointed at him, surprising Luxord and backed away a little. "No parley."

"This isn't even his ship, dumbass!", said Gajeel.

"Look around. We're a little busy." Jack started to move closer to Luxord, making back up towards the railing. "And besides, I've already got all that I want, mate."

Jack then breathed his bad breath in front of Luxord's face. Luxord, who couldn't stand the smell, tried to lean away from him, but it ended up making him lean over the railing and he fell into the ocean.

"Gi hi! Nice.", said a smirking Gajeel.

Jack breathed into his hand and smelled it. He then coughed "Yup. Still works."

Jack and Gajeel continued to walk on the deck, until they just walked past Jones. This surprised Jack, but not Gajeel as was ready to fight.

Jones just noticed them and said, "Jack Sparrow. Gajeel Redfox… Are you lost? Prisoners don't belong on deck. Your station is in the brig!"

"We're here!"

The three of them saw the group (except Erza, Laxus, and Lily, who were still fighting at sea) has just arrived on the ship. They all jumped in front of Jones and got ready for battle.

"Took ya long enough!", said Gajeel.

Jack chuckled. "Tables have turned, mate."

"Hardly. Just a few more maggots to join my crew!"

He then charged at Jack, but was blocked by Gajeel who is using his Iron Dragon's Sword.

"Gi hi! Don't even think about it, fishman!", he said.

Jones was immediately punched in the face by Natsu.

"Hey, Salamander. He was mine!", said an angry Gajeel.

"Oh well.", said Natsu.

Meanwhile, Lucy saw the chest of Davy Jones near here, since Jack accidentally dropped it when he went after Jones. She then picked it up.

"This must be the chest everyone is so obsessed with.", she said. "There must be a key around here to open it. Maybe I can get Sora to open it."

Jones, who was dealing with Gajeel, Sora, and Natsu, saw Lucy holding the chest. He then sank into the ship.

"What the…?", question Sora.

"He disappeared?", question Erza as she arrived with Laxus.

"He's still here.", said Gajeel. "I can smell him."

Jones rosed from the floor and he was right behind Lucy. Lucy turned and saw him as he ran up to her.

"Give that to me!", he yelled furiously.

Lucy became terrified when he saw and started running away, screaming.

"I command you give that chest to me!"

"No, I won't!", she yelled. "Get away from me, you freak!"

He then got closer to her and tackled her to the ground, pinning her.

"I'll be taking what's mine now, along with your life."

Lucy struggled. "Get off! Your tentacle beard is super weird and disgusting.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Suddenly, Jones was knock off of Lucy by Gajeel. He then sunked into the floor again.

"Thanks, Gajeel.", she said.

"Where's that bastard!", said Natsu.

"Up there!", shouted Wendy.

He then moved to the top of the ship and had a dark aura around him. Suddenly, the Kraken's tentacles came up from the ocean. The tentacles then grab Lucy and Gajeel.

"Are you kidding me?!", said Lucy.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu punched the tentacle that was holding Lucy. She was then grabbed by Sora. Gajeel freed himself using his sword while the others held off the tentacles with their magic. Lily then transform into battle form and flew up to Jones.

"This is the end!", he shouted.

Lily was about to swing his sword at Jones. But Jones just sunk into the floor again, causing Lily to miss. He then re emerged on the main deck, where Gajeel was standing in front of him.

"You're mine!", he said with a smirk.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

Gajeel blasted iron shards from his mouth at Jones, causing some scratches on him, but he wasn't feeling any pain. He lost balance a little, but was still up on his feet.

"Care to surrender?", asked Jack.

Jones didn't say anything. He just gave Jack a scowl look and charged at him. He attacked Jack with his sword but Jack kept blocking the attacks with his sword.

"The chest.", said Jones. "Hand it over!"

"Jack!", shouted Sora as he ran over to him.

"Stay out of this, boy!"

Another tentacle came up and blocked Sora's path. He immediately stopped. Another tentacle came up from behind him and the two surrounded the group.

Jack then grabbed a rope, hit the pulley with the chest and was flown into the air and landed on one of the sail poles. Jack looked satisfied until Jones appeared behind him because of his abilities.

Jack and Jones then fought on one of the sail poles as the Pearl and the Dutchman came close to the water vortex, causing them to crash into each other. Jack then threw the chest onto the main deck, just when Will arrived onto the ship from swinging over from the Pearl. He then grabbed the chest but was then hit by an incoming tentacle, making him drop it.

Jones then came down from the sails and tried to grab it. But Jack came down in front of him. Jones then tried to attack him, but Jack ran over in front of a large flat wheel. Jones went up to the wheel and he and Jack started shifting back and forth to see whole will get caught. Jones then got bored and use his powers to move through the wheel, startling Jack. He then grabbed Jack's sword with his claw and snapped it. Without his sword, Jack was unable to defend himself and was knocked away by Jones. He was then about to get the chest, but Elizabeth landed in front of it.

"Harridan!", he said. "You'll see no mercy from me."

"That's why I brought this!", she said as she grabbed her sword and started sword fighting with Jones.

As she was fighting, Jack noticed the key to the chest on the ground and grabbed it. Will then regain conscience and saw Elizabeth fighting Jones. She then left her guard down and Jones kicked her onto the stairs. Jones was about to finish her off, until he felt a sharp pain in his body. He yelled in pain. He turned and saw Will holding a sword that was stuck inside his chest.

"Missed.", said Jones. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch."

He then kicked Will away from and pulled out the sword. During that time, Elizabeth regain conscience and saw Will on the ground.

Jones then looked at the two and said, "Ah...love. A dreadful bond." He then started to head towards Will with a sword in his hand. "And yet, so easily severed."

"That's not true!"

Jones looked up and saw the group in front of him, now that they have cut off all the tentacles while they were fighting.

Sora then said, "I may still have a lot to learn about love, but I know what it means to share my heart with others. And it will take more than you to break a bond like that."

"What does a whelp like you know about the heart?"

"He knows way more than you.", said Gajeel.

Jack then joined in. "The whelp has seen far more of the world than you know."

"Ha! What of it?" He then pointed his sword at Will. "Tell me, William Turner: do you fear death?"

"Do you?"

Jones turned and saw Jack holding a dagger in his right hand and on the other hand was his heart.

"Ew, what the hell?!", said Gray. "How can he still be living? And there's weird stuff on it."

Unknown to anyone, Vexen was watching the scene from above with disdainful eyes.

"How disappointing.", he said with frustration. "So this is all they meant when they said 'heart.' We've been chasing the wrong box this whole time." He then disappeared in a dark corridor.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand.", said Jack.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow.", said a disgusted Jones.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective.", said Jack.

"Is it?", question Jones. He immediately turns to face Will and he stabbed him in the chest, causing Will to yell out in pain while Jones laughed.

Everyone saw this with shock. Elizabeth was driven to tears and Jack just stood there with wide eyes. The group, on the other hand, were furious and saddened by this. Sora then yelled in agony and jumped onto Jones. Donald, Goofy, Natsu, and Happy joined Sora while the others (except Gajeel) checked on Will.

"Jack if you're gonna do it, do it now!", said Gajeel.

Sora punched Jones on the back of his head while Natsu punched him in the gut.

"How dare you stab our friend!", shouted a furious Natsu.

Elizabeth was holding onto Will's face, who was rendered unconscious.

"Will? Will?", she said worriedly. "Look at me. Look at me!"

"This can't end this way.", said a sad Lucy.

"I'm helping him right now!", said Wendy as she used her healing spell on him.

"Please!", said Elizabeth.

After having enough, Jones threw Donald, Goofy, Natsu, and Happy off of him, making them crash into different places on the ship. He then grabs Sora off of his back and threw him against the railing.

"You will not forestall my judgment!", he furiously said.

Just when he was about to finish Sora off, there was a stabbing noise and Jones grunted in pain, making him stop. He turned and saw Will, with the dagger in his hand, stabbed the heart, with the help of Jack. Jones then started to breath heavily until he leaned over the railing and fell into the ocean.

Meanwhile on the Pearl, Hector shouted, "She's taking us down! Make quick, or it's the Locker for us all!"

Back on the Dutchman, Elizabeth was crying over Will's body. Wendy had managed to save him, but he still hasn't woken up.

"Jack, can't we save him?", asked Sora.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew.", answered Jack. "The Dutchman must have a captain." He then went over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, say good-bye." Elizabeth refused to listen and was pulled away by Jack.

"No!", she said while trying to reach him. "I won't leave you!"

The group looked saddened about leaving Will, but they all left the Dutchman. They all watched, as they sailed away, the Flying Dutchman sinking into the ocean.

* * *

It was the middle of the day and the group was on the Pearl, along with Jack. They were all still sad about Will's demise.

"Thank goodness, Jack.", said Gibbs. "The armada's still out there. The Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition.", answered Jack. "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck.", shouted Hector.

"Belay that 'belay that.'"

"But the arma…", said someone.

"Belay. Stow. Shut it."

Meanwhile on the Endeavour, the cannons on the ship were loaded and ready to fire. Beckett watched as the Pearl came to him.

"It's nothing personal, Jack.", he said. "It's just good business."

The Endeavour then started to move towards the Pearl.

Suddenly, something raised from the ocean where the Pearl and the Endeavour were meeting. It was a ship, but it wasn't just any ship, it was the Flying Dutchman.

"Ah, she survived.", said Cutler.

But what Cutler doesn't know, is that Will is now controlling it. On the Dutchman, Will took control of the wheel and shouted, "Ready on the guns."

The group and Elizabeth were overjoyed upon seeing Will alive.

"Full canvas.", shouted a happy Jack.

"Aye, full canvas.", shouted Hector.

Will and Hector sail their respective ships in front of the Endeavour, each one on each side of the ship. Cutler was watching in horror, yet, he remains calm.

"Orders, sir.", said one of the soldiers nervously. "Sir!"

Cutler didn't respond.

"Fire!", shouted the pirates.

Both ships fired their cannons at Endeavour, causing massive damage to it and killing some of the soldiers on it. Cutler was still in a state of shock.

"It's just...good business.", he said.

"Abandon ship!", they all shouted as they jumped off of the ship.

As they all jumped off, Cutler stayed on as the ship exploded in flames, killing him. The other ships in the far off distance immediately turned around and sailed away. Everyone on all the ships cheered at their victory. Sora then saw Elizabeth staring at the Dutchman.

Gibbs came up to him and said, "The Flying Dutchman must have a captain. Just wed, and now she and Cap'n Turner must live in different worlds. One day ashore, ten years at sea. It's a steep price."

"Will…", said Sora.

Gibbs went up to Elizabeth and said, "Your chariot awaits, Your Highness."

She then saw the crew looking sad, as they all knew that she is leaving.

"Mrs. Turner.", said Hector.

Elizabeth then went up to the group.

"Elizabeth…", said Donald.

"Take care.", said Goofy.

"Sorry about your situation…", said Lucy.

Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to Jack.

"Jack…", she said. "Thank you."

She then left on the small boat.

"One day isn't enough time.", said Sora.

Jack spoke. "Oh, there's always enough time for hearts to say what's true. Sora, you know better than anyone." They both looked at the crew, who were now smiling. "It only takes a moment to connect with your mates… With your hearties."

Sora nodded. "There's always enough time." He then looked up into the sky. "And I'm going to find them."

Behind the ship, without anyone noticing. Sora's ship immediately turned into crabs and they all sank into the ocean.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Back at the training forest, Lea was sitting on a rock, along with Elfman and Lyon watching the sunset.

"Hey, Axel!"

The boys turned and saw Kairi, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana approaching them. Kairi was now wearing a brand new outfit. The outfit is a unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There are black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wears thick belted black boots. She wears thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist. Her hair has been cut, now reaching slightly to her shoulders.

"Doesn't she look adorable.", said Mirajane.

"Yeah.", said Lea. "Liking the look." Kair then gave a twirl. "Cut your hair, too."

"Mm-hmm. So, you gonna try yours on?", asked Kairi.

"Uhh...I dunno. Maybe later."

"What?", said Cana as she was drinking a bottle of wine. "Boo!"

"But you always wear the same thing.", said Kairi.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it. This is how you pick me out of a crowd. I make myself easy to remember."

"That's true…", said Lyon.

"It's manly!", said Elfman. Everyone gave a sweat drop.

"How thoughtful.", said Kairi as she sat next to Lea while the girls sat on the ground.

"Whatever works for you.", said Lisanna.

"Nah, not really…", said Lea.

"Our training's almost finished.", said Kairi.

"Yeah…"

"You two did a good job.", said Mirajane with a smile.

"You've been a great help.", said Kairi. "You are all so good at combat. It's like second nature to you."

"That's flattering.", said Cana.

"But Natsu and the others are way stronger than us.", said Lisanna.

"It would've been helpful if Mest was around.", said Lea.

"Why did he leave?", question Lyon. "He knows we were sent here to help Kairi and Lea with their training."

"He shouldn't have left.", said Elfman.

"That's true.", said Mirajane. "But I'm also worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine.", said Lea. "You said he was strong, he can take care of himself. I'm sure we'll meet up with him, once our missing friends have been found."

Mirajane nodded and they sat there in silence.

"Somewhere inside me is Namine. If we can free Roxas, we can free her too.", said Kairi.

"I guess so.", said Lea.

"Who's Namine?", asked Lyon.

Kairi explained. "She's my Nobody. Namine was made when Sora freed me from his heart. So, now that she's a part of me again, I figured all was right. But she can't look at this forest, feel the wind on her face, none of it. And if she could, it would be different for her. Her time was short, but she lived it, and that makes it hers. What right did I have to take those feelings and experiences back? They don't belong to me. Nothing's as it should be. Not for her _or_ Roxas."

"You really are a gentle soul.", said Mirajane.

"Like Lucy.", said Cana.

"Such determination.", said Elfman. "That's so manly!"

Lea nodded. "I know. Way back when I was a kid, I met this other weird kid. Somehow we became fast friends. Never saw him again-nearly forgot about him, too. Then, I met Roxas. Couldn't believe it. The two of 'em were identical. Oh, I didn't tell Roxas. Didn't want _him_ to go vanishing on me, too. The kid's name was Ventus. He's one of the lost Keyblade wielders we're looking for. Think he's still got _me_ memorized?"

"Oh yeah. Very memorized."

"I doubt anyone would forget you.", said Elfman.

"Now that we're going back, I'm worried about everything.", said Lea.

"Well, you don't have to worry alone anymore, Axel.", said Kairi.

"Yeah, you have us.", said Lyon.

They all continued to watch the sunset.

* * *

In the Realm of Darkness, Riku, Mickey, and the mages were fighting off against hordes of Demon Towers.

" **Holy Ray!"**

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!"**

Sting and Rogue attacks destroyed several Towers, but a few more rose from the ground. Lector and Frosch grabbed the Dragon Slayers before the Towers could hit them.

"Damn, they're everywhere.", said Sting.

"Where the hell are they coming from?", question Lector.

"This is the Realm of Darkness.", said Rogue. "Yen Sid told us this place is filled with powerful Heartless. Though I never expected them to be _this_ powerful."

"Fro thinks so too.", said Frosch.

"Look out!", shouted Sting as another Tower was coming at them.

" **Pleiades!"**

Six rays of light fell from the sky and destroyed the Tower. Jellal then landed on the ground.

"Jellal!"

"Keep your guard up, there's more coming!", said Jellal as more Towers emerged from the ground.

Meanwhile, Yukino, Sorano, and Meredy were fighting a Tower near the water.

" **Maguilty Rays!"**

Meredy blasted yellow blades and sent them flying at the Tower, destroying some Shadows.

"Pisces, attack!", shouted Yukino.

The two giant eels, known as Pisces, rose behind Yukino and dove straight at the Tower, leaving some Shadows left.

" **Angel's Messenger!"**

Sorano's round small angels then started devouring the shadows on the Tower. More emerged near the girls, surprising them. Just then, Olga, Rufus, and Sawyer ran up to the emerged Towers.

" **120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"**

" **Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!"**

Olga and Rufus attacks combined and destroyed several Towers. Sawyer than ran up towards the Tower and started to rapidly kick it, destroying dozens of Shadows in a few seconds.

"Annoying Bastards.", he said.

Near the large rocks in the area, Richard, Macbeth, and Erik were fighting two Towers. Richard used Liquid Ground to make the ground beneath the Towers soften, keeping them in place.

" **Poison Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Spiral Pain!"**

The Towers that were stuck in Richard's magic were immediately destroyed by their combined attacks.

Macbeth sighed. "At this rate, we'll never find Aqua."

Another one came up and Riku and Mickey slashed it with their Keyblades together, destroying some Shadows, but not completely killing it. The Tower kept coming at Riku, but he kept dodging it and jumped away when it hit the ground, causing the Shadows to scadder. Riku was still in his fighting stance and looked around to see where the enemy is.

Unknown to him, the Tower burst out of the ground behind him.

"Riku, look!", shouted Mickey.

Riku turned and saw the Tower coming at him. But, colorful waves surround him and he was right next the Minerva before the Tower could hit him.

"Minerva!", he said with relief.

"Watch out!", she shouted.

The Tower came at the two and they immediately jumped into the air, but the Tower knocked Riku's Keyblade out of his hand.

"Riku!", said a worried Mickey.

"Mickey!", shouted Jellal as he ran up to him.

Suddenly, Shadows surrounded Mickey and Jellal and they were both swallowed by the Tower when it came up to the ground, making them yell in pain. After they were swallowed, something fell from the Tower and onto the ground, and it was Mickey's upgraded Keyblade.

"Mickey! Jellal!", shouted Riku.

* * *

Back at the Tram Common in Twilight Town, a man was sitting at one of the tables at the Bistro. He was a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blonde hair framing his face, dark eyes, and noticeably long eyelashes. This young man is Hibiki Lates, a mage of the Blue Pegasus guild. He was sent here along with his fellow guildmates: Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, and Jenny Realight to watch over Twilight Town by their Master Bob and fellow mage Ichiya Vandalay while they help defeat the Heartless around Earth Land. Right now, his Archive magic is active and he is looking at the map of Twilight Town. Ren is at the Train Station entrance, Eve is at the Sandlot, and Jenny is at Sunset Hill at Sunset Terrace.

"Ren, how is everything on your end?", asked Hibiki through Telepathy.

" _No Heartless in sight."_ , answered Ren. _"But the view is nice from here."_

"Okay. Eve?"

" _No problems here.",_ answered Eve.

" _Hey, guys I see something."_ , said a serious Jenny.

" _What is it?"_ , asked Ren.

" _It looks like some dark portal at the town near where I'm at. Wait...I see something coming out."_

"Can you describe it?", asked Hibiki.

" _They look like...black blobs… with yellow eyes…"_

"Sounds like a Heartless description.", said Ren.

" _Wait...they're doing something…"_ Jenny then gasped. _"They're tons of them bursting out of the portal! Oh god, they're coming towards me! Ahh!"_

" _Jenny!",_ the boys shouted.

"Get over there, everyone!", shouted Hibiki as he quickly got up from the table and started to run towards the Market Street entrance. "Right now!"

* * *

At the Old Mansion, a dark corridor appeared at the entrance, revealing to be Xehanort's Heartless. He turned and saw Ansem the Wise exiting the corridor. Ansem's face was covered in blood, but there were some bandages on his right cheek and the top of his head. When he came through, Ansem scowled at him and they both wakled towards the gates. Unknown to them, Hayner, Pence, and Ollete were watching them behind a tree near the woods. They were there to watch the Mansion, as per the request from Blue Pegasus, for intruders.

"It's about time!", said an eager Pence.

Hayner quickly covered his mouth.

"Heeey, shut it!", whispered Hayner. "C'mon."

The three of them then headed towards the gates as well.

* * *

 _After Sora and the others left on their adventure, the trio were sitting at one of the tables eating when a couple of people came up to them._

" _Excuse me, are you three Hayner, Pence, and Olette?"_

 _The trio looked up and saw four people dress very formally. The first one was a young man with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blonde hair framing his face, dark eyes, and noticeably long eyelashes. The second was another young man with dark, spiky hair that has two bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin. The third was another young man with blonde long, wavy and slightly messy hair with narrower eyes. The last was a young woman long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. She sports a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress._

" _Yeah?", said a confused Hayner. "Who are you guys?"_

" _You wouldn't happen to know Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza?", asked the black haired man._

" _Yeah. We just met them.", said Pence._

" _Are you the people they mention to watch over Twilight Town?", asked Olette._

" _Yes we are.", said the young man with blond messy hair as he sat right next to Olette. "I'm glad I can help a pretty girl like you." Olette gave a sweat drop._

" _What a ham.", sighed both Hayner and Pence._

" _You are a very pretty girl.", said the brown haired man as he too came up to Olette, along with the black haired man. "You will grow up to be a fine young woman."_

" _Hey.", said the black haired man with a serious tone. "How are you so good looking."_

 _This made Olette a little more uncomfortable. "Um...thank you?"_

 _Hayner sighed. "Are you kidding me? They sent these guys to watch Twilight Town?!"_

" _Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover.", said the brown haired man._

" _As gentleman, we will give it our all.", said black haired._

" _Never underestimate Blue Pegasus.", said the young woman. "My name is Jenny."_

" _I'm Hibiki.", said the brown haired man as he and the other two boys posed with him._

" _Ren."_

" _And I'm Eve."_

" _Blu Pegasus is here to help!", all four of them said._

 _The trio looked at them with blank faces. "Okay.", said all three of them._

" _Now, let's get started.", said a serious Hibiki as a computer like projections appeared in front of him._

 _Pence's then started shining. "A wow, a computer like hologram!"_

" _Is that you're skill?", asked Olette._

" _Yes. I use Archive magic._ _It allows me_ _convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic"_

" _Can anyone use it?", asked an excited Pence._

" _No. It's considered a rare form of magic."_

" _That's a bust."_

" _Can you tell us what you're plan is!", asked an impatient Hayner._

" _You don't have to be rude about it.", said Ren._

" _But he does have a point.", said Eve._

" _Alright, I'm sending your locations now.", said Hibiki._

 _Jenny, Ren, and Eve immediately ran from the Bistro and headed into different directions._

" _Where did they go?", asked Olette._

" _I sent them to places in this town to watch over for any suspicious activities. Now that they're heading to their spots, I need you three to do something."_

" _What is it?", asked Pence._

" _From what Sora said, you know how to work the computer inside the mansion that's outside of town. Is this correct?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I need you three to watch over the mansion. Incase something strange goes on there, you contact us. Can you handle it?"_

" _Yeah!", all three of them said._

* * *

Xehanort's Heartless and Ansem the Wise continued to walk towards the front door of the Mansion. Hayner, Pence, and Olette watched them from behind the brick wall. Ansem then stopped.

Xehanort noticed this and turned around to face him. "What now?", he asked.

He then looked at the window at the top left side of the Mansion, the one with the white curtains. They were still blowing inside.

There was guilt all over his face. "Please. I have created enough victims."

"Yes, you have. All of the children sacrificed in the name of your research… So make things right."

"I told you I did not take her. Her disappearance was why I put a stop to the research."

"And that makes you honorable? You used Roxas and Namine and threw them away. I doubt there's a merciful bone in your body. You took the girl, and hid her. Now, show me the data you are hiding here."

"Roxas and Namine… If there is any reason that I still draw breath, it is to atone for what I did to them."

Behind the wall, the three kids gasped on what they heard.

"He said 'Roxas.'", whispered Pence.

"Yeah.", said Hayner.

"That man needs us.", said a determined Olette.

"Right."

The trio continued to watch them.

"You've been acting strange since you took me out of the Realm of Darkness, what is it?", asked Ansem.

There was a pause. Then Xehanort said, "I met a boy earlier. He looks like the same age as Sora, but there was something interesting about him that I couldn't figure out."

"Figure out what?"

"His heart has a strong darkness, but he's always so cheerful." He then remembered what Natsu said to him the last time they met. _SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!_ "Natsu." He then smirked. "I will learn your secrets."

Behind the stone wall…

"Hey, did that guy mention Natsu?", whispered Pence. The two nodded.

"That means he's in danger!", whispered a worried Olette.

"Doubt it.", whispered Hayner. "You saw how tough that guy was when he fought that giant black storm. I'm sure he can handle it."

The three of them continued to listen.

"If you do find the girl, what is it that you expect will happen?"

Xehanort smiled and explained. "The child's memory holds a mystery to unravel-one concerning the battle we seek between light and darkness. You know something and that...is why you stopped the experiments."

"You are completely deluded, Xehanort."

"We shall soon see."

He then smirked and started shoving Ansem towards the door.

Before they could continue, Pence came out of hiding and shouted, "Yoo-hoo!"

The two of them immediately stop. Pence waited for a response, but they did not speak.

"'Scuse meee!"

Ansem finally got annoyed and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm looking for a friend who used to live here."

Unknown to them, Ollete snuck into the area and hid behind one of the broken stone pillars.

"No one lives here. Begone."

Pence looked around and started to walk a little closer. "But sir…", he said desperately.

Ansem panicked a little. "No, no, no!", he stuttered. "Not one more step. Get out!" He then became frustrated. _Dammit!,_ he thought. _I don't have time for this!_

Olette then came out of hiding and grabbed Ansem's arm.

"This way!", she said as she pulled Ansem away from the area.

Xehanort turned and saw Olette taking Ansem away. Behind him, Hayner entered the area and charged at Xehanort.

"Hey, loser!", he said as he jumped into the air and attempted to kick him.

But Xehanort's Guardian came out in front of Hayner and grabbed him.

"...or not!"

"Hayner!", shouted a worried Pence.

Hayner struggled to make it let go of him, but the guardian simply threw Hayner at the brick wall. He then yelled. But before Hayner hit the wall, a long white string like figure swirled around the area and wrapped itself around Hayner, causing it to cushion the impact and Hayner landed on the ground. Suddenly, more white string figures came into the area and surrounded Xehanort and his guardian. They showed their true form, revealing to be Dusks. The two boys looked surprised.

"The squiggly things?", question Pence.

The Dusk that was around Hayner unraveled itself and came off of him. He then showed his true form in front of Xehanort.

Hayner looked surprised. "They...protected me."

Pence quickly grab Hayner's arm and said, "Hayner! Get a move on!"

"Oh… Okay."

Hayner got up and the two boys quickly ran into the forest, leaving Xehanort with the Dusks. He watched the two boys leave before facing the Dusks.

Xehanort looked serious. "I serve the Organization. This is treason." He then smiled and sighed as he looked at the forest. "I see what is happening. Have it your way then."

* * *

In the sewage passageway, Ansem and Olette were standing there panting after escaping from the Mansion. Then, Hayner and Pence ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?", asked Olette.

"Yeah, I think.", said Hayner.

"Nobody knows the twists and turns of Twilight Town better than us.", said Pence.

Ansem spoke. "You are Roxas's friends."

"That's right.", said Hayner. "So you know him, too?"

"Oh yes. Quite well."

"Pay dirt.", said Pence. "Guess it was worth staking out the old mansion after all, because this guy here is what I call a lead. And I'm glad Lucy dug that pitfall trap there, incase somebody follows us." Pence then took out the photo of the trio and Roxas in front of the Mansion. "That's the only proof we have that Roxas was our friend."

"Tell us about him.", said Hayner. "We wanna know him better."

"My dear master. You are safe."

Everyone turned and saw a man, wearing a Black Coat, approaching them.

"Who's there?", asked a cautious Hayner.

Ansem looked surprised. "Even, is that you?", he asked. "So...those Nobodies were your doing."

The Dusks from before appeared behind Vexen in their string form before transforming back into their true form. The trio became terrified, Olette and Pence hid behind Hayner while Hayner had his guard up.

Vexen lowered his head and said, "I have been waiting for this. Gave up a normal life in order to plant myself in the Organization. And when I heard Xehanort had gone looking for you, I realized it was my chance to find you as well." He then lifted his head. "For you see, I, too, wish to atone."

Ansem gave Vexen a serious look.

"What's going on?!"

Everybody turn and saw Blue Pegasus mages running towards them.

"Hibiki! Ren! Eve! Jenny!", said the trio.

"Sorry we couldn't be here quickly.", said Eve.

"A giant swarm of Heartlesses appeared, so we had to get rid of them all.", said Jenny.

"It was strong, but we handled it.", said Ren.

"I see that you three are okay.", said Hibiki.

"It was no problem.", said Hayner.

"But there's one thing I would like to ask…"

"Who are these guys?", asked the mages as they stare at Ansem and Vexen.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, all of Dusks have been defeated by Xehanort's Heartless and his Guardian. Xehanort had no damage to his face or body. Since the Dusks are now gone, the Guardian disappeared from the area.

"This is ridiculous.", he said. "I let three brats take him away on my watch! They couldn't have gone far." He then started to leave the Mansion. "I have to find him. He is the only one who knows where she is."

Just when he was about to enter the woods, he stepped on a small stick and a small part of the ground beneath him crumbled. The ground fell apart and he yelled as he fell into a large hole.

He then growled angrily, "Whoever dug this hole, I'm gonna kill them!"

* * *

 **Since the DLC is about to be released in winter and it connects to the story, there will be no updated chapters after San Fransokyo until the DLC comes out.**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The group arrived at the next world, and they were standing on a Asian Highway bridge with cars and trucks spread out. Next to the bridge is a large city with tall buildings and floating objects in the sky.

"Oh wow!", said an amazed Sora.

"It's so big!", said Lucy.

"So much space to fly around, right buddy?", said Natsu.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy.

"Look at the view!", said Wendy as she looked at the city.

"This place is way bigger than Crocus.", said Juvia.

"The population must be big.", said Charle.

"I bet you can find a bunch of different shops there.", said Laxus. "Which would be good because we need to restock on supplies."

"I hope they sell weapons there.", said Gajeel.

"These things here…", said Erza as she examined one of the cars. "They almost look like the Magical Vehicles we use at home. Except there's no SE-plug in it and there's only a wheel."

"Those are cars.", said Sora. "They are not powered by magic. But if you put gas in it, it will function."

"Interesting.", said Lily.

"But why are they all spread out?", question Laxus.

"C'mon, let's go!", said Donald.

"Aww, but I wanna take a look at the big city!", said a disappointed Sora.

"Yeah, it does seem pretty exciting.", said Goofy.

"I wouldn't mind to go see it.", said Charle.

"Aye. I bet there's yummy fish there, too.", said Happy.

"I feel so metropolitan!", said Sora. "Uh, cosmopolitan?"

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds awesome.", said Natsu.

Donald got annoyed and shouted, "Not-apolitan!"

Goofy giggled while Sora took out his Gummiphone and started messing with it.

"Now what?"

"I gotta tell Riku what a blast this place is.", Sora answered.

"Get Sting and Rogue, they'll love it too!", said Natsu.

"Yukino would like it too.", said Lucy.

"But we just got here.", said Goofy. "We haven't even done anything yet."

"That doesn't mean we can't show them this view.", said Erza.

"Who knows, this place might be a blast.", said Gray.

"You're so smart, Gray-sama!", said Juvia.

"Blast?", shouted Donald. "I'll show you a blast!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the bridge shook violently, causing the group to shook violently.

"What the hell was that?", wondered Gajeel.

They then saw flying robotic purple Heartless flying near the smoke.

"The Heartless!", said Goofy.

"C'mon!", said Sora as they all ran after them.

Suddenly, a yellow figure was thrown near the group and they all duck. They turned and saw the figure crashing onto the road with yellow and red disks falling off of her.

"Go Go! You okay?", someone shouted.

They all turn and saw a red figure flying to the girl, Go Go. The figure was wearing red armor with purple highlights. But someone else was on the figure.

"What in…", said a confused Sora.

"Awesome!", said an excited Natsu.

"Is that armor?", question Gray as they all watch the red figure landed near the girl.

The one that was on the red armor figure was a boy with black hair and brown eyes and was wearing purple armor with black and red highlights.

"Go Go.", said the worried boy. "Baymax!"

The one in red, known as Baymax, started to scan Go Go. He then had pictures popped up into his scanner, showing the word Diagnosis at the top left corner and an image of the human body underneath it. But there was a white color at the top of the human body image.

"Go Go's suit has shielded her from a major injury, but the blow she sustained to her head has caused a mild concussion. We should take caution and not move her until we can fully stabilize her head."

"Got it."

"Oh, cool! That's a robot!", said Sora as the group ran up to it.

"A what?", question Natsu.

"A robot!"

"It talks weird.", said Happy.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

" _Personal?!_ ", said both Natsu and Happy excited while Sora examined the robot.

"Can you make food?", asked Natsu.

"More specifically, fish!", said Happy.

Baymax spoke. "Many species of fish are consumed as food in virtually all regions around the world. Fish has been an important source of protein and other nutrients for humans throughout history. In culinary and fishery contexts, fish may include shellfish, such as molluscs, crustaceans and echinoderms."

"So knowledgeable!", said Happy as he was drooling.

"This rules!", said Sora.

"Uh, guys.", said Goofy. "Remember our other problem?"

"The Heartless.", said an annoyed Donald.

"Whoops! Oh yeah!", said Sora. They immediately started to run after the Heartless.

"Hey!", shouted the boy, making the others stop. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora."

"Donald."

"And I'm Goofy."

"I'm Natsu!"

"I'm Happy."

"My name is Lucy."

"My name is Erza."

"Gray."

"Juvia"

"My name is Wendy."

"Charle."

"Lily."

"Gajeel."

"Laxus."

The boy smiled and nodded at Baymax. He then ran up to them and said, "Name's Hiro. You...mind helping us fight those things? Our team's called Big Hero 6."

"Cool name.", said Gray.

"Sure!", said Sora.

They all ran after the Heartless that were attacking the bridge.

As they were running, Hiro shouted, "Let's go, Baymax!"

Hiro then jumped onto Baymax and the two of them flew towards the Heartless. When they were close, Baymax punched several Tireblades, defeating them all.

"That's awesome!", said Natsu. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!", said Happy as he grabbed Natsu and they flew towards Baymax.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Baymax noticed Natsu's attack and quickly dodged it as the attacked destroyed more Heartless.

Hiro's mouth was open with shock. "How did he do that?!", he questioned.

Look!", shouted Wendy.

Everyone turned and saw Pole Cannons rise from the ground and started firing at the group.

"Get behind the cars!", shouted Erza.

Everyone hid behind while the Heartless continued to fire.

Now what?", said Gray.

"Sora! Go from car to car and fire at them. The rest of us will fire our attacks behind the cars.", said Erza as she requiped into her Lightning Empress armor.

Listening to Erza, Sora transform his Keyblade into a gun and started to fire at the Heartless while sliding from car to car. Lucy, in her Aquarius Form, was firing water magic at them along with Juvia. Gray was firing Ice magic and Erza was firing lighting from her spear. Eventually, all of the Pole Cannons were defeated.

"Did we beat them?", asked Happy.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble coming towards them.

"Look!", shouted Donald.

They all saw a Metal Troll coming towards them while it swings its axe arm around and sends vehicles flying. A yellow car was sent flying and was about to fall on Sora and Donald. But the boys saw it and ran away before it could fall on them. The Troll then hit the car with his axe, causing it to fly again as it confronted Sora.

"It tried to crush us!", said Sora.

"Baymax!", shouted Hiro.

Both Hiro and Baymax flew towards the Troll. But then, the Troll swung it's axe arm right at Baymax as he was coming towards it. The axe struck Baymax, causing Hiro to fall off of him and Baymax crashed into a far area.

"Baymax!"

Hiro tried to get up, but the Troll was standing over him, causing him to be paralized by fear. The Troll lifted its axe arm up and swung it down hard. But, something stops the attack. Hiro looked up and saw Laxus standing in front of him with the axe in his hands.

"Hasn't anyone told you you should pick on someone your own size.", he said with a smirk.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Laxus blasted the Heartless away. The rest of the group ran up to it and defeated it with Erza and Goofy hitting it with their weapons and the others finishing it with blasting their magic.

"You okay?", asked Laxus as he came up to Hiro.

"Uh...yeah.", he answered. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic."

"Magic? That's pretty cool. Could you guys come to my garage so we can talk about these things."

* * *

Once they were back at Hiro's garage, they were all greeted by the rest of Big Hero 6. One of them was a guy wearing a three-eyed blue and-orange monster suit. Another was a dark-skinned man with brown hair in dreadlocks and brown eyes. He's wearing green chest armor and pauldrons with blue pants, a red headband and belt, and a green visor with a black bodysuit with red highlights underneath. And the last was a tall young woman with dark blonde hair and green eyes. She's wearing primarily pink armor with a red protective chest plate. Her helmet is pink with yellow highlights. She also has a purse with a monitor on the side.

Hiro had removed his previous outfit and wore a blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt with a humanoid robot on it, long dark beige cargo capri shorts, and dark brown Converse sneakers with yellow laces.

"You're back man!", said the monster. "That's our leader!"

"Thanks, Fred.", said Hiro. "Wasabi. You alright?"

"Some scratches, but fine.", answered Wasabi.

"Go Go?"

Go Go recovered from the hit she took on the bridge, but she looks displeased.

"Fine.", she answered.

"'Kay." Hiro then faced the blonde girl. "Honey Lemon, what's wrong?"

"Hiro, you may want to look at this.", said the girl, Honey Lemon as she was staring at a projection screen.

She then got up and had Hiro take the seat while he read the screen. The top part reads, _MYSTERIOUS MONSTERS ATTACK!_ Underneath it shows a picture of the Heartless attacking the bridge. On the right, the article reads, _Crisis struck San Fransokyo today when a horde of unidentified creatures attacked the populace without warning. Local superteam Big Hero 6 was nearly deep-stead when they came to the rescue, raising questions about just how prepared they are to protect the city. Will another group of crimefighters rise up in our hour of need? Or is there no force capable of containing this new threat? In the opinion of this humble reporter, the city's days are numbered, so grab your wallets, keys, kids, and pets, and get your keisters to the airport before it's too late._

"Not cool.", said an annoyed Go Go.

"People like spectacle, not truth.", said Honey Lemon.

Wasabi joined in. "Yeah, who needs quality reporting when you can make stuff up?"

"I don't get it.", said Fred. "I mean, didn't they see how awesome we were?! Sure, those things landed a couple of good hits, but we had chem-balls, and laser hands, and fire-breathing!"

"Well, it really didn't matter.", said Honey Lemon. "They beat us."

"Where'd they come from?", asked Go Go.

"Well. Why don't we ask the guys...who actually stopped 'em?", said Wasabi as he faced the group.

"Hiro, you never introduced us." said Honey Lemon.

"Oh, right.", said Hiro as he got up and came up to his team.

"Don't leave us hanging, man.", said Natsu.

"Well, uh, this is...the gang! That's Go Go."

Go Go just shrugged.

"He's Wasabi."

"How ya doin'?", said Wasabi as he gave a wave.

"And that's Honey Lemon."

"Hello there.", said Honey Lemon.

Hiro then noticed Fred walking to the group very closely, startling them.

"Wha-?", said a surprised Sora.

"I'm Fred. Don't be alarmed." Fred then pulled the top head off, revealing his face. He had chin-length brown hair and blue eyes, he has a long face, a large nose, and wears a teal beanie with a monster face on it. "This is not my real body."

"Good.", said Sora with relief. "For a second, I thought this was the monster w-" Donald and Goofy panicked and immediately covered Sora's mouth. Hiro and his friends looked confused while Sora looked annoyed when Donald and Goofy let go of him.

Hiro continued. "Those guys are Sora, Donald, Goofy, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus, the, uh…"

Sora then looked at a nearby computer screen, showing an image of Hiro's team with the BIG HERO 6 name at the center.

Sora then put his left hand on his hip and raised his right showing three fingers. He then said, "Keyblade Hero 3!"

Everyone stood there with blank faces.

Baymax spoke. "I am detecting minute contractions in your faces and shoulders, perhaps due to the garage's brisk temperature. To remedy that, I will give each of you a hug and warm you with my internal heat source." The front of his body turned bright orange.

"You will not be hugging Gray-sama!", Juvia growled as she held onto Gray's arm, causing Gray to sigh.

Erza then walked up to Baymaxa and said while she blushed, "I would like a hug…" She and Baymax then hugged each other and Erza looked relaxed. "So warm." Everyone then gave a sweat drop.

Donald then snapped out of it and said to Sora, "Hey, why did you say _that?!_ "

"Sora, you know Donald and I don't have Keyblades.", said Goofy.

"So? Are we heroes, or aren't we?", said Sora.

"Not here, we're not.", said Donald.

"Too bad, get used to it.", said Natsu with a smile. "I like the name!"

Then Wasabi said, "But there's more of you."

Happy then spoke. "We're not part of their group. We have our own group called Fairy Tail."

"It can talk?!", said a flabbergasted Go Go.

"Oh my goodness!", said a happy Honey Lemon as she ran up to Happy and hugged him, making Happy uncomfortable. "Sooo cuuute! Kitty what's your name?"

"Happy!", he said weakly as Honey Lemon continued to cuddle him.

"'Fairy Tail'?", question Hiro. "Not what I had expected from powerful people."

"Don't underestimate us, kid.", said Gajeel.

"Do fairies even have tails?", wondered Wasabi.

"'Fairy Tail!'", said Fred. "Sounds little cute, but a cool hero team name. Do any of you guys have hero names?"

"Some of us.", said Lucy.

"Well that's gonna change. I'm gonna help you create your own hero name!"

"What?!", the group said with surprise.

"Are you serious?", question Gray.

"We don't really need hero names.", said Lucy.

"But that's the whole point of being a superhero!", said Fred. "Hero names represent your character and your power. Once everyone knows your hero name, they will have complete faith in you."

"A hero name!", said a serious and excited Erza as she let go of Baymax and ran up to Fred. "Names that put hope into people's hearts. I'm deeply moved again."

"Oh no…", sighed Lucy.

"What?", question Sora.

"Last time anyone mention superheroes to Erza, she decided to become one and started to do heroic things around Magnolia before becoming realistic."

"What?! I she serious on this thing again?"

"I don't think she gonna stop.", said Goofy.

"Just look at her face.", said Charle as she saw Erza's eyes sparked with excitement.

"Fred, help us with our hero names!", said a demanding Erza.

"You got it.", said an excited Fred. "This is just as cool as reading _Amazing Fantasy # 15_!"

"This will be interesting.", said Hiro.

"I like these guys!", said Honey Lemon with Happy in her arms.

"They seem cool.", said Go Go.

"I feel unsure about those guys.", said a nervous Wasabi as he was looking at Gajeel and Laxus.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"Okay, for those who already have hero names, tell me what they are and your powers.", said Fred.

Natsu came up. "My name's Natsu. I'm watcha call a Fire Dragon Slayer. People at home call me the Salamander."

"Fire Dragon powers and the name of an ancient fire lizard, awesome! Next!"

Gajeel step forward. "Gajeel Redfox. I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer. They call me Black Steel."

"Another Dragon with a metal name!"

Next was Wendy. "My name is Wendy. I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer. People call me the Sky Sorceress."

"That's perfect! It makes you sound approachable."

"I'm Happy! I'm Natsu's partner and I use a flying magic call Aera. I'm called the Nekomander!"

"Cute, but it works!"

"My name is Erza Scarlet. My magic is Requip, I can change my weapon and armor instantly. People call me Titania."

"Queen of the fairies, I like it!"

After that, the rest of the mages started to come up with their names. After a few moments, Charle stepped forward.

"My name Charle. I use the same magic as Happy, but I can use Transformation magic. My name is named after an attack I know. For now on, I am Moonlight."

"Awesome!", said Fred. "Now who's next!"

Lily stepped forward. "My full name is Panther Lily. I use the same magic as Happy and Charle, but I can transform into a stronger version of me and I can use a sword. So just call me Lily."

"Alright, it's a pass."

Juvia stepped forward. "People had titles for Juvia, but Juvia did not like them. Juvia uses Water Magic. Juvia's new name is Hydro Woman!"

"Ooh, like the Spider Man supervillain Hydro Man! Nice!"

Gray came up. "I'm Gray. I use Ice-Make Magic. I thought this name would fit. The Ice hero, I'm Absolute Zero."

"Makes me chilly!"

Lucy came forward. "I'm Lucy. I use Celestial Spirit Magic, which means I can summon spirits based on a constellation. I am the Celestial Hero, Star Woman."

"More like Super Star! And the last one is..."

Laxus came forward, who looks like he did not care. "I'm the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus."

"Just your name."

"Yup."

"You gotta have a hero name."

"I have no interest in having a hero name."

"Bro! I got one!"

"Already?!", said Lucy.

"Yup. How about Overload!"

"Sure, why not.", said Laxus. Everyone gave a sweat drop.

"Okay.", said Hiro. "Now that that's done-"

"The monsters.", Go Go interrupted. "Tell us how you managed to take them down."

Sora explained. "They're called the Heartless, and they're drawn to the darkness inside people's hearts."

Fred jumped in. "Ooh, now we're talking! Light versus darkness. Classic conflict!"

"Classic!", said Happy.

"Would you calm down, Fred?", said Wasabi. "This is serious."

"Very serious.", said Honey Lemon. "We don't have any way to fight them."

"Wait. So we're just gonna give up?", asked Go Go.

Baymax spoke. "With our current skillset, my analysis places our chances at 0.0000-"

"Yup, we get it Baymax.", Hiro interrupted.

"Hey, don't sweat it.", said Sora. "We'll take care of the Heartless for you. Right?"

Everyone nodded and they started to leave the garage. Hiro looked unsure about the decision.

"Wait.", he said. "We're going too."

"It's okay.", said Donald. "We've got it."

Hiro shook his head. "We have to help."

"You sure you want to do that?", askedd Laxus. "Last time you fought them, they were kicking your asses. Why would you want to help even though you were almost killed by them."

"Because I want to help people. My brother would have."

Hiro's team agreed as well. Laxus sighed with a smile and nodded.

"Great, buuut...don't we need a plan?", asked Wasabi.

"You guys can train in order to be on the same level as the Heartless.", said Natsu. "That always works for us."

"I agree with Salamander!", said Fred. "When heroes are brought low, they get new powers. It's _shugyo_ time!"

"Did you read that in _Geek's Quarterly?_ ", asked Go Go.

"Fred's actually not wrong.", said Hiro. "I may have an idea."

* * *

After a while, Hiro made an electronic goggles and he gave it to Sora.

"'AR device'?", question Sora.

"Looks cool!", said Natsu.

"But what does it do?", asked Gray.

"It creates a CG overlay that augments your vision.", said Hiro. "While you wear it, this device sees everything you do and logs it."

"Uh, huh…", Sora wondered.

"You put it on your face."

Hiro moved away as Sora put on the goggles. When they were put on his face, a Shadow appeared in front of Sora and he gasped.

"Heartless!", he shouted as he summoned his Keyblade. "Donald! Goofy!"

The group looked confused and looked around the garage, but there was no Heartless.

"Are you okay?", asked Donald.

Sora was still freaking out.

"There's no Heartless here.", said Goofy.

"But...uh…"

"Whoa! Chill. Sora.", said Hiro. "Just take the AR device off."

Sora turned the device off and the Shadow disappeared. Sora looked confused. He then turned it back on again and the Shadow reappeared.

Sora was amazed. "Wow, I have no idea how you're doing it, but this is cool!"

"Thanks. But so far the map data only covers San Fransokyo. I need to expand it."

"We'll you make more AR devices for us?", asked Erza.

"Yeah. We need all the data we can. Just promise me you'll want freak out when you put them on."

"Now can we _Shugyo?_ ", asked an impatient Fred.

"Net yet, Fred.", said Wasabi. "He's still learning."

Honey Lemon spoke. "Sora, all you need to do is run through some courses that Hiro scripted. Like a minigame."

Go Go joined in. "We'll put a tracer on your movements so we can-"

Fred was jumping up and down shouting, " _Shugyo, shugyo, shugyo!"_

Go Go sighed. "So we can _shugyo._ "

"What the hell is _shugyo_?", asked Gajeel.

"I guess _shugyo's_ like training.", said Goofy. "That's a good idea. We could prob'ly use the practice."

"Speak for yourself.", said Donald.

Baymax spoke. " I can _shugyo_ by installing new combat data."

They group looked confused.

"Hey.", said Hiro. "Let's just try it out."

* * *

It's night out and Sora is flying with Baymax around the city. Sora was having the time of his life. They both landed on a small brick bridge were the others are waiting for him.

Once Sora was on the bridge, Hiro spoke through a communicator on the AR device.

" _Okay, guys. Go through the rings and head for the goal."_

"Okay!", they all responded.

" _I'll be here to help you out remotely."_

Everyone then started to run in different directions.

" _I'm gonna beat you Gray!"_ , said Natsu.

" _I like to see you try!"_ , Gray responded.

" _Hero names, guys!"_ , said Fred.

Everyone continued with the training. Passing through rings and defeating projections of Heartlesses in the city. Over a while, Sora made it to the finish line, much to the disappointment of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Sora then came down onto the road to continue searching for more Heartless.

As Sora was running on the road, Go Go zoomed past him.

She turned her head to face. "Hmph.", she said with confidence.

But then Sora Air Slide past her, surprising Go Go. He then swung onto a pole and then jumped onto the ground. He then saw a building next to him and ran up it. He then saw Erza jumping off of the side of the building and swung her blade at the Heartless on it. She then landed on the side of the building again.

Go Go looked amazed at their performance. "Interesting.", she said. "Gravity-not binding."

Sora continued to run up while defeating Heartlesses that were coming at him. More came after him but Wendy destroyed them with her Sky magic while Charle was carrying her.

Just then more Heartless flew towards Sora and he jumped onto the top of the building where Wasabi was. Wasabi then saw Sora changed his Keyblade into twin pistols and fired at the Heartless. He then saw Juvia and Laxus combined their attacks and fire at the Heartless.

"Hey. wait.", he said as Sora left the area. "My laser hands...can be projectiles!"

On another building, Honey Lemon was looking nervous as she was hiding behind a wall and was waiting for a perfect chance to strike at the Heartless. Just then, Sora, Lucy, and Gajeel, who was carried by Lily, jumped onto the building where the Heartless were at, making Honey Lemon gasped.

" **Star Dress: Taurus Form!"**

Lucy swung her whip and destroyed some Heartless while Gajeel transform his right arm into a sword and destroyed most of the enemies in the air. Sora transformed his Keyblade into a cannon and blasted it at the Heartless.

Honey Lemon looked amazed. "Ooh! Change the weapon, change the attack."

Sora then ran up to the top of the building and was joined by Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Sora and Gray fired and ice attack at them while Natsu finished them off with his Wing Attack.

On the ground, Fred saw the whole thing. "Whoa. A freeze attack! Fire...and ice. Diametrically opposed...or so we thought!"

Back at the top, Sora got a call from Hiro.

" _Thanks, Sora. That should be enough data. And I think you sparked some new ideas."_

Sora then heard everyone talking to each other on the communicators.

* * *

Everyone then headed back to Hiro's garage and started to upgrade the team's powersuits and abilities. Honey Lemon, Goofy, Lucy, and Happy helped with Honey Lemon's chem-balls. Wasabi was talking to Hiro about his weapon along with Donald, Juvia, and Laxus. Fred was talking to Hiro about fire and ice and Sora, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Lily listen to them. Go Go was fixing her disked with Erza, Wendy, and Charle's help.

Once all the downloading has been completed, Hiro removed the chip from the computer and inserted it inside Baymax.

"That...should do it.", he said.

Suddenly, they heard someone speaking from Hiro's computer, shocking everyone. Everyone came to the computer and listen.

" _We interrupt your scheduled program to deliver this breaking news. Moments ago, the city's South District was attacked by numerous unidentified creatures. Witnesses described losing sight of victims during the mayhem. Many also said they saw strange, floating heart symbols in the vicinity of the missing victims. City police are urging citizens to stay at home. For those just joining us, only minutes ago the South District was attacked by-"_

Hiro turned off the computer. Everyone then had a serious look on.

"Guess it's time for action.", said Laxus.

Sora and Hiro nodded. "Go time.", they both said.

* * *

In the South District, the city is in a panic as the citizens are running away from the attacks, screaming for their lives. Everyone decided to split into groups. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Laxus, and Baymax in one group. Go Go, Erza, Wendy, and Charle in another group. Wasabi, Juvia, and Gray in another. Honey Lemon, Lucy, and Happy in another. And Fred, Natsu, Gajeel, and Lily in other. Sora's group was heading towards the attacks while the people were running away. They all make a turn and saw Heartless in front of them.

" _Sora, above you!"_ , said Hiro.

Sora looked up and saw something at the top of the building. The figure then walked away.

" _I'm picking up some kind of threat."_

"Okay, I'll check it out.", he responded.

Go Go's team ran up to Sora's team.

"We can handle this.", said Go Go.

"Deal with the threat.", said Erza.

Sora nodded and they all ran up the building.

" **Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!"**

Erza defeated most of the Heartlesses in that area, but there were some left over. Both Wendy and Go Go charged at the Heartless and defeated them with flying disks inside of a tornado.

"That was a good move.", said Go Go.

"Thank you.", said Wendy as she blushes.

"Don't lose focus.", said Erza. "There are still more roaming around the city. And Titania shall answer!"

"She's taking this _way_ too seriously.", sighed Go Go. Wendy nodded.

* * *

Not far from Go Go's group, Honey Lemon, Lucy, and Happy were fighting dozens of High Soldiers and Gold Beats on the main road.

"There's a lot…", said Happy.

"We can handle it.", said Honey Lemon.

"Do you have an idea?", asked Lucy.

"Yes. Nekomander, I need you to carry me into the air. Make it as high as possible, but make the ground visible."

"Got it!", said Happy.

"While he's doing that, Star Woman, I need you to defeat the floating creatures and round up the one's on the ground into one spot. Can you handle it?"

"Against them?", said Lucy. "No problem."

"Okay, we'll leave this up to you."

Happy grabbed Honey Lemon and they both flew into the air. Leaving Lucy with the Heartless.

"My turn!"

" **Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"**

Sagittarius appeared next to Lucy.

"Good day Lady Lucy. What can I do for you, moshi moshi!", he said with a salute.

"Do you see those floating Heartlesses? I need you to shoot them down!"

"Of course, moshi moshi!"

" **Star Dress: Aries Form!"**

In her Aries Form, Lucy fired a Wool Bomb at the High Soldiers while Sagittarius defeated the Gold Beats using his arrows.

"The enemy has been defeated, moshi, moshi!", said Sagittarius with a salute.

"Great work. You can return now.", said Lucy while the Heartless were relaxing in the wool. Sagittarius then left the area. "Honey Lemon! You're up!"

Up in the air, Honey Lemon was typing on the control pad on her purse while shouting, "Thanks." After she finished typing, a pink ball came out of her purse and she caught it.

"What is that?", asked Happy.

"A chem ball made up of 6 Carbons, 12 Hydrogens, and 6 Oxygens, also known as Acetone Peroxide!"

"Um, what?", asked a confused Happy.

"It's basically a chem ball made for explosions."

"Oh. Then drop away!"

"Star Woman, you better move!", she said as she threw the ball towards the ground.

Hearing Honey Lemon, Lucy ran away from the Heartless as the ball landed were the Heartless are. Once the ball hits the ground, it immediately exploded, causing all of the Heartless to be destroyed.

"That was awesome!", said Happy as he brought Honey Lemon to the ground.

"Yeah, you really know how to use chemicals.", said Lucy.

"Thanks.", said Honey Lemon. "But it's not over yet."

More Heartless appeared in front of them.

* * *

In Wasabi's group, Gray freeze the ground with his magic, making the Heartless stuck to the ground. Once they were frozen, Wasabi and Juvia finished them off with their attacks.

"Man, they just keep coming.", said Wasabi.

"Gray-sama! Wasn't that amazing!", said Juvia.

"Hero name, Hydro Woman!", shouted Gray.

"Oh right!"

"There's more coming for over there!", said Gray as he pointed at an alleyway. "Let's check it out!"

Gray and Wasabi ran off towards the alleyway. But before Juvia could go after them, she heard someone scream. She turned and saw a woman with half of her body pinned down by a large metal debris. Next to her, was a little boy crying. He was trying to pull her out of the debris.

"Mama!", shouted the boy.

"You need to run!", said the woman. "Leave me here and get as far away as possible. Please, hurry!"

"I want you to come with me! That's why I need to get you out!"

"My body my have not been crush, but I still cannot move. You can at least make it to safety."

"I don't want to leave you!"

Suddenly, the debris was beginning to go up a little. Both of them looked up with surprise and saw Juvia lifting the debris with her hands.

"Once you're out, take him and find a safe place.", said Juvia.

"Who are you?", asked the woman.

"Hydro Woman. And Hydro Woman is here to save you!"

As she was lifting the debris, Neoshadows emerged from the ground behind them. Immediately, they charged at the three.

The boy saw them coming and shouted, "Onee-chan, watch out!"

Juvia turned around with shock. But before the Neoshadows could get them, a wall of ice appeared in front of the three, causing the Heartlesses to crash into it.

"Hydro Woman!"

Juvia then saw Gray and Wasabi running towards her.

"You okay?", asked Wasabi.

"Yes.", she responded.

"Once these guys are out of the way, we'll help you!", said Gray.

A Neoshadow then jumped towards Wasabi, but he immediately killed it with his blade.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

Gray finished off the Neoshadows that were after them.

"Awesome!", said the excited boy.

But Juvia became shocked as she saw another Neoshadow sneaking up on the boy. She immediately let go of the debris and blasted water magic over the boy's head and it directly hit the Heartless, killing it. The boy saw what happened and became terrified.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

The boy nodded nervously.

"Hydro Woman needs help!", she said to Gray and Wasabi.

The boys came over and the three heroes managed to slightly lift the debris up a little, allowing the woman to escape.

"Mama!", shouted the crying boy as he ran up and hugged his mother.

"Thank god…", said the crying woman.

"Both of you, get outta here.", said Gray.

"Y-yes…" The woman lifted the boy into her arms and faced Juvia. "Thank you for saving us." She then ran off with the boy.

"That was really heroic.", said Wasabi. "A real hero helps others who are in need."

"I guess…", she said. "I wanted to to assist Gray-uh, Absolute Zero, but Hydro Woman saw the boy crying…"

Gray went up to her and smiled. "You did good, Hydro Woman."

Juvia became shocked, but then her expression changed to infatuated.

"Hydro Woman is happy!"

* * *

Near the border of the South District and the Central District, most of the Heartlesses in the area have been defeated by Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, and Fred.

"That was awesome!", said Fred. "You guys are like comic books coming to life!"

"That's right. And the fact that I defeated the most enemies here!", said Natsu.

"What do you mean?", question an angry Gajeel. "Everyone knows I was the one of defeated the most Heartless here."

"Obviously, your math is wrong!", said Natsu as he butted heads with Gajeel.

"You guys are really great friends.", said Fred. "It really shows it."

"You're kidding, right?", said a stunned Gajeel while Natsu looked stunned too.

"Hey. We have company.", said Lily as he pointed at the sky.

They all looked up and saw Air Soldiers flying over them.

"Hey, look!", shouted Gajeel.

As they looked closer at the Heartlesses, they saw, what appears to be, a man in the grasp of the enemies. He was an old man wearing sunglasses. His head was bald, but he had white hair on the side of his head. He wore a white shirt with a tie and tan work pants.

"He's in trouble!", shouted Fred dramatically.

"I got this one!", shouted Natsu as he jumped into the air.

"Like I let you take all the glory, Salamander!", shouted Gajeel as he too jumped into the air.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Sword!"**

Natsu and Gajeel quickly attacked the Heartlesses. Natsu then went after the Heartless that was holding the old man and quickly defeating it with another Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, causing it to disappear and causing the old man to fall. Seeing the old man falling, Natsu quickly caught him in his arms and landed safely on the ground. More Heartlesses came after them, but Fred quickly froze them all with his Ice Breath Attack and Gajeel quickly finished them off with his Iron Dragon's Club.

"That takes care of that.", said Lily.

"You're all safe now, citizen.", said Natsu to the old man as he gently got the old man back on his feet. "And you can thank the Salamander!"

The old man smiled and save. "Thanks. Nice powers you got, true believers!"

"True believers of what?", asked Gajeel.

"Of awesome powers!", said Fred.

"Hey!", shouted someone. "Stan the Man, we gotta get outta here!"

"Guess it's my time to go.", said the old man. "Defeat those monsters and save the city, true believers. Excelsior!"

The old man then ran after his friends.

"You heard the old man.", said Natsu. "Let's keep going!"

* * *

Sora's group finally made it to the top. Once there, they were immediately surrounded by several Mechanitaurs.

"Ready, Sora?", asked Laxus.

"You bet!"

One of them immediately charged towards them, but Laxus blasted it with lightning without even looking.

"I could've done it.", Donald grumbled.

"I wonder who's the strongest in Fairy Tail?", question Goofy.

"Leave some for me!", shouted Sora as he transform his Keyblade into the Hyper Hammer and knocked several Mechanitaurs off of the building. But there were still more Heartlesses on the building.

"We can't stay here forever.", said Laxus. "The entire city is flooded with Heartlesses. Goofy, go to the center and put your shield over your head."

"R-roger!", said a nervous Goofy as he did what Laxus told him to do.

"Now, you two. I need you to stand two feet away from Goofy on each side and charge up your lightning attacks."

"Alright.", said Sora.

"What?!", question a shock Donald.

"Come on, we gotta trust what he is doing!"

Donald sighed and the boys did what they were told and began charging their Thundera attacks.

"Okay, they're ready, Overload!"

"When I hit Goofy's shield, you release your magic!", said Laxus as he jumped into the air.

Laxus then dove towards Goofy and punched his electrical fist onto the shield while Sora and Donald released their magic. This cause to release a tone of electrical energy that spread to ten feet. The energy was so much that it electrocuted the Heartlesses, causing them to be destroyed.

"Now we're done."

"Awesome!", shouted an excited Sora.

Once they were all gone, Sora received another call from Hiro.

" _Wait, Sora!"_ , he said. _"Something big's coming your way."_

"Gotcha! I'll take care of it."

They all came down from the building and came onto the main road. Once there, they heard a huge rumbling sound. Something big came around the corner and in front of Sora's group. It was a T-Rex Heartless with a volcano on it's back. A Catastrochorus.

" _That thing's massive! Stop it, or it's gonna wreck the city!"_

"We got it.", said Laxus.

The giant Heartless blasted fire out of his mouth. Everyone quickly dodged the attack. Both Sora and Donald fired Blizzara at it, causing some major damage.

"I've been dealing with attacks that are _way_ hotter than that.", said Laxus as he stood in front of the Heartless.

" **Raging Bolt!"**

Laxus launched a giant lightning ball at the Heartlesses, causing it to be launched into the air and it landed on the roof of a nearby building. After recovering from the attack, the tail of the Heartless suddenly transform into a giant red cloud and lightning attacks started to appear throughout the area. Donald and Goofy were busy dodging the lightning attacks.

"Sora, let's finish it!", said Laxus as he ran after.

"Right!", said Sora as he went after him.

As the boys came close to the Heartless, a lightning attack struck Laxus. But Laxus kept moving and felt unfazed by it.

"Hey, this kinda nice!"

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Laxus released a large amount of electrical magic at the Heartless. The Heartless took a direct hit from it, causing it to become severely damaged.

"Finish it!"

Listening to Laxus, Sora charged at the Heartless and defeated it with one slash.

"That takes care of that.", said Laxus.

"Yep. But there's still more.", said Sora.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alley, Go Go was running away from a group of Heartlesses that are after her.

"Just try and catch me.", said a cocky Go Go.

The blades on her shoes skidded as she jumped into the air and the lighting from her blades turn from red to yellow. After the blades change color, Go Go landed on the side of the building and stopped. She turns around to face to ground while the Heartlesses continued to go after her.

Go Go then smirked as she threw one of her disk blades like a boomerang at them, defeating them all. She then jumped off of the building when a Neoshadow was about to strike her. But Erza stepped in and defeated it with her sword.

"Titania!", Go Go said with surprise.

"Don't let your guard down.", said Erza.

Wendy and Charle flew towards them.

"They're still some everywhere.", said Charle.

"Let's check if there are any survivors.", said Wendy.

On the roof tops, Gray, Juvia, and Wasabi were firing attacks at the flying Heartlesses. The three of them were starting to become tired. But then, Lucy, Happy, and Honey Lemon arrived and ran up to them.

"I've got an idea!", said an excited Honey Lemon as she ran towards the Heartlesses.

"What is she gonna do?", asked Gray.

"Just watch.", said Lucy.

Honey Lemon then threw a blue chem-ball at the Heartlesses and they were immediately engulfed in white smoke.

"Hey!", said Wasabi as everyone ran up to her while Honey Lemon was typing on her purse. "I can't aim if I can't see!"

Honey Lemon giggled as she threw a red chem-ball at the smoke.

Immediately, the smoke turned into a giant purple cubic sphere, with the Heartlesses trapped inside of it. The sphere then fell to the ground.

"Better?", she said.

"Hell yeah.", said Gray.

"Much better.", said Wasabi.

They all immediately attacked the sphere, causing it to explode.

* * *

In the middle of the road, Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, and Fred were fighting Soldiers and Shadows.

"Freeze!", said Fred.

Fred blasted an ice attack from his costume mouth at the Heartlesses, causing all of them to be encased in ice. But then he blasted fire after that, causing the ice to melt and freeing the Heartlesses.

"Whuh?"

"Not a good idea.", said Gajeel.

"Oh, I get it…" Fred then jumped into the air and blasted both fire and ice attacks. "It's a combo move!" The attack defeated all of the Heartlesses in the area. But more suddenly appeared.

"Hey Fred!", shouted Natsu. "Give me some fire!"

"Alright!"

Fred blasted some fire at Natsu and he immediately ate all of it.

"Not bad! Now to finish these guys!"

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

* * *

In the air, Baymax flew towards Sora and his friends, who were surrounded by Heartlesses. Baymax then blasted his fist off of him and it flew towards the Heartlesses. Fist punched all of the Heartlesses, defeating them while the group watched with surprise. Baymax then landed near them.

"Nice, Baymax!", said Sora.

"Pretty impressive.", said Laxus.

Baymax responded by lifted his right hand and made it into a fist.

"What?", question Sora.

"Now, we fist bump.", said Baymax.

"Fist bump?"

"To display excitement. Hiro taught it to me."

"So, like...this?", said Sora as he fist bump Baymax.

"Bah-la-la-la-la-la-la.", said Baymax he moved his fingers after the fist bump.

"Okay?", said Laxus as he gave a sweat drop.

"Bah-la-la-la-la-la-la?", question Sora as he did the same thing with Donald and Goofy.

"Please don't do that.", sighed Laxus.

Suddenly, a Metal Troll jumped down and landed right behind them. They all became surprised at what just happened.

"Get ready!", said Goofy.

"Another one?!", said a surprised Sora.

"We're here!"

They all turn and saw everyone behind them, ready to fight.

"Ugh! Can't we pick on one our own size?", asked a nervous Wasabi.

"It looks the right size to me.", said Go Go.

"You said it!", said Lucy.

"Watch me scorch 'em with my freeze-nado!", said Fred. "The only tornado made of ice _and_ fire."

"Absolute Zero can do that with Salamander!", said Juvia.

"You took on the wrong court magician.", said Donald.

"And the wrong captain of the guard.", said Goofy.

"You dug your own grave when you messed with Fairy Tail.", said Natsu.

"Prepare to face Keyblade Hero 3!", said Sora.

Donald sighed. "Oh, come on…"

"Don't forget the Fairy Tail Guild!", said Laxus.

"And the crime-fighting team of Big Hero 6!", said Hiro. "Together, we're unstoppable."

Everyone then charged at the enemy.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

" **Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!"**

" **White Moon!"**

All the attacks hit the Heartless directly, causing it to move back a little. But Lily, Goofy, Lucy (in her Taurus Form), and Sora came up and attacked it with their weapons, causing it to fall.

Honey Lemon then threw a chem-ball at it, and its entire body was immediately covered in ice. Baymax then fired his fist at it while the others joined in. Go Go threw her disk at it, Wasabi fired lasers, and Fred blasted it with his freeze-nado. Donald and the mages quickly fire their magic at it.

" **Thundera!"**

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"**

" **Water Nebula!"**

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

The five attacks combined to form a Unison Raid and the Heartless took a direct hit from it, causing it to be disintegrated completely. The Big Hero Six team looked surprised.

"That was awesome!", shouted Fred. "A combination attack to defeat the enemy!"

"So powerful…", said a shock Go Go.

"You took the words right out of our mouths.", said both Honey Lemon and Wasabi.

"They can hold their own against these monsters.", said Hiro. "I guess that's why they're heroes."

Suddenly, they all heard cheering coming near them. They turned and saw the people of the city clapping and cheering at them.

"Big Hero Six striked back!", someone shouted.

"Those new heroes look so cool!", another said.

"Thank you, Keyblade Hero 3 and Fairy Tail!"

They all smiled and waved.

"Wow, looks like you guys started a fan base!", said Honey Lemon.

Lucy sighed. "Being popular is tough."

"Thank you for your support.", said Erza with a bow. "Titania will always answer your call for help!"

"She's never gonna let this go.", said Gray.

"Where are your clothes?", asked Goofy.

"Really?" Gray looked down and saw that he was in his underwear. All the girls in the crowd scream and their faces were all red. Big Hero Six looked shocked.

"Why would he do that?", question Hiro.

"That's some man.", said Wasabi.

"Heroes don't do that!", said Fred.

"I have never seen a man do that!", said a blushy Honey Lemon.

"Does he have no shame.", said a disgusted Go Go.

"ABSOLUTE ZERO-SAMA BELONGS TO HYDRO WOMAN!", Juvia snaled, causing all of the girls to back away.

"Mama, look!"

Juvia immediately stopped looking angry and saw the woman and the little boy from before in the crowd waving at her.

"Thank you very much, Hydro Woman!", said the woman.

"Look, it's the lightning man!", another shouted. "His name is Overlead!"

"So dreamy!"

"I love you Overload!"

A blushy Juvia waved while Laxus stood there silently. The crowd was cheering for the other heroes that helped. After a while, they left the area to go get some food.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

After the battle, everyone headed to the bridge to eat some ice cream. Fred, Wasabi, Donald, Goofy, Honey Lemon, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Natsu, and Happy were sitting one one ledge while the rest were sitting on another ledge above them.

Fred was jumping up and down saying, "Was that awesome...or was that _totally awesome?!"_

"Damn right that was totally awesome!", said Natsu.

"Being a hero is fun!", said Happy as he was gnawing on some fish.

"It is a fun workout.", said Gray.

"Gray-sama did wonderful out there as the Absolute Zero!", said Juvia.

"I haven't felt this excited in a while.", said Lucy.

"Yeah, I was pretty good.", said Donald.

"Your magic is amazing.", said Honey Lemon. "All of yours. Do you think I could study it sometime?"

"Why not?"

"You just made Donald's day.", said Goofy. Honey Lemon giggled.

"I wouldn't mind teaching you my magic.", said Wendy.

"You'll be giving support to you team.", said Charle.

"Thank you.", said Honey Lemon.

Meanwhile, on the ledge above them, Sora, Hiro, Go Go, Baymax, Erza, Gajeel, Lily, and Laxus were all sitting eating ice cream.

Laxus spoke. "Hiro, why did you become a hero?"

Hiro quickly looked sad and explained. "My brother wanted to help people. Now, we try to do the same."

"Your brother?", question Sora.

"You did mention that your brother would do the same.", said Laxus.

"Yeah, Tadashi. There was a fire, and now he's gone." This surprised everyone. Go Go looked depressed. "But he always wanted to make a difference. He cared about people. That's why he worked so hard to create Baymax."

"I'm sorry.", said a guilty Sora.

"Our condolences.", said Erza.

Hiro smiled and said. "He's still here. In Baymax. In all of us."

"He makes a good point.", said Gajeel.

"Agreed.", said Lily.

Sora spoke "Tadashi-he lives on in your hearts."

"Yeah.", said Hiro. "Right. He will always be a part of us in some way."

"And when you're not strong enough, he'll make up the difference."

"Did that answer your question, Laxus?"

"Huh?", said Laxus. "Yeah. When you first told us about your brother and being a hero. It reminded me of something that I too wish to protect."

"Who did you wanted to protect?"

Erza spoke. "Fairy Tail is a much larger group than you think. Because we're a team, we treat each other like family. But Laxus is a special case, he has a relative in Fairy Tail."

"You do?"

"Yeah.", answered Laxus. "My grandfather. He is our Master and treats us like we're his children. But for me, everyone thinks of me as the Master's grandson and I got sick of that as I grew older. One day, I had a fight with my friends and with the old man and then I left them. Overtime, I grew ashamed at what I done and return to them."

"How did they responded?"

"It's hard to explain. I'll just say they let me back in and I made a promise to protect them no matter what. But then six months ago, we were fighting a powerful enemy and the old man decided to sacrifice himself to defeat them. He cast a powerful spell that defeated them, but he ended up dead." Hiro looked surprised. "Everyone was mourning for his loss. I felt ashamed at myself because I failed to keep my promise. But then after a while, he suddenly awoke. We were all relieved at what happened."

"How did he survived?"

"We don't know. Even he was puzzled by it. He just said he dreamn't of a 'barefooted girl smiling joyfulling with a boy dressed in black.'"

"That sounds really strange.", said Go Go.

"But I guess you feel happy that he's alive.", said Hiro.

"Yeah.", said Laxus. "And I'll keep my promise."

Sora thought for a moment. _I guess_ _Master Makarov really means something to Fairy Tail. I guess that's what makes them a wonderful guild._

Suddenly, Sora was spacing out and felt like Roxas eating ice cream with his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette on top of the bridge just like they do at the clock tower in Twilight Town. Sora then snapped out of it and everyone was looking at him with confusion.

"Sora. You okay?", asked Hiro.

"Yeah. Fine.", said a nervous Sora. He then looked at his hand and placed it on his chest. He then looked at the sunset and said, "I'm with you."

* * *

After eating ice cream, it was getting dark out and they all decided to patrol the area. As they were all talking, something moved behind them, startling them.

"What?!"

They all got a closer look at it when it flew by them. It was black cubes covered with patterns and they took the forms of several tentacles.

"Great, they're back.", said Go Go.

"Oh, we got this.", said Wasabi.

"Time for a lesson.", said Honey Lemon.

"Cheee-aaarge!", shouted Fred and they all went after it.

Hiro analyzed the cubes with his helmet and gasped.

"Wait!", shouted Hiro. "Uh, guys! That one's not like the others!" But they all left.

"What do you mean 'not like the others'?", asked Lucy.

"It can't be. Microbots?"

"Microbots?", question Sora. "You know what they are?"

"Well, they're different from Heartless.", said Goofy.

"Uh-huh.", said Donald.

"But they're still dangerous.", said Erza.

"What are these Microbots?", asked Laxus.

Hiro explained. "Microbots are designed to do whatever you think via a neural transmitter…that communicates what you're..."

The group was not following him.

"Speak english.", said Natsu.

"They're a kind of a mini-bot I invented. Some bad stuff happened and I thought that meant they were totally gone. But those enemies are way too similar. Which means someone's controlling them. The question is who." He then gasped. "Could it be?"

"Who?", asked Wendy.

"I'm gonna go back to the garage and look into it some more. You mind going after 'em?"

"Sure!", they all said.

"We need you on the sciency stuff.", said Sora.

Hiro smiled. "Baymax… Stick with 'em."

"All right, Hiro.", answered Baymax. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, I will be your personal healthcare companion."

"Thanks, Baymax.", said Sora. "We're in good hands."

"We need to find it.", said Gray.

"Happy, take me up!", said Natsu.

"Aye, sir!", said Happy as he flew into the air with Natsu.

"Let's go, Charle!", said Wendy.

Both Natsu and Wendy flew into the skies to see where the black cubes have gone.

"Do you see anything?", shouted Lucy.

"I see them! They're at the North District!"

"Let us hurry there!", said Erza.

Everyone ran to the North District as quickly as possible thanks to Wendy's Sky magic. Once they arrived, they looked around to find the cubes.

Baymax then looked up and said while pointing at a roof, "Target acquired."

They all saw the cubes hovering above them. The cubes then surrounded them inside a black force field.

They all heard Hiro say, _"They're not microbots… Be careful!"_

Natsu and Gajeel immediately jumped towards the enemy.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Both of the attacks destroyed several of the cubes, but the pieces of the destroyed cubes suddenly floated into the air and went inside the enemy. Everyone then fired their magic at it, but the same thing happened before.

"Nothings working!", said Juvia.

"It's no fair!", said Sora. "Why can't we hurt it?"

"Magic is no good.", said Donald.

"What do we do?", said Goofy.

"We beat it until it's no more!", said Natsu.

Suddenly, the black cubes flew away onto the highway. The group started to run after it.

"Hey, get the hell back here!"

"This is weird.", said Sora.

" _Sora, you guys all right?"_ , asked Hiro.

"Oh… Yeah, but the target escaped. Have you got any leads?"

"Because we need some.", said Gajeel.

" _Tons. Somewhere inside that thing, there is a core. It's what powers the whole cluster. The core is the only way to hurt it."_

Wasabi grunted through the communication. _"Now he tells us."_ He then yelled in pain.

" _Wasabi! What happened?"_

" _Let's just say it's a handful."_

" _Team, check in."_

" _So far, so good."_ , said Honey Lemon.

" _Guys, I'm really tired of just dodging this thing.",_ said Go Go.

" _Freddie getting frustrated!",_ said Fred.

* * *

Honey Lemon threw a chem-ball at a wall, creating a pillar.

" _Guys, I'm on my way."_ , said Hiro.

The black cubes came straight at Honey Lemon, but she quickly dodged it while staying on the platform.

"No, Hiro!", she said as she jumped off the pilar.

* * *

Elsewhere, the cubes were floating in front of Fred. It then send it's cube formed tentacles at Fred, but he froze all of them, making them stuck to the ground.

"Hiro, you analyze the Darkubes."

" _Wait, did you just say 'Darkubes'?",_ question Wasabi.

"Yeah. They're dark, they're cubes. I call 'em like I see 'em. Every bad baddies needs a cool name."

" _That makes sense.",_ said Happy.

" _Yeah, that's not cool."_ , said Go Go.

* * *

Honey Lemon was standing on another pillar when the Darkubes came up to her.

"We'll gather as much data from the Darkubes as we can.", she said as she dropped a chem-ball onto the platform.

The platform melted and she fell just before the Darkubes could attack her.

* * *

At another location, Wasabi was firing at the Darkubes with his gauntlet.

"Hiro, figure out a way for us to beat this thing!", he said before he dodged another attack.

* * *

Go Go jumped off of a bridged and started to zoom down the road while the Darkubes followed her.

" _But guys, I can't leave you out there all alone."_ , said Hiro.

"Hiro.", she said. "We are a team. And teams delegate. We need you at the garage. We trust you, so you trust us."

" _Fine. I'll look for a way that we can expose the Darkubes' core. Just keep that data coming."_

* * *

Back at the group, Sora asked, "Hiro, what should we do?"

" _You protect the others. I'll mark their position for you on your AR display."_

"We got it! Time to go Baymax!"

"All right.", said Baymax.

"Everyone split up and help the others!", said Erza.

Everyone split up with their respective group when the city was invaded. Natsu, Gajeel, and Lily went after Fred. Erza, Wendy, and Charle went after Go Go. Sora, Laxus, Lucy and Happy went after Honey Lemon. And Goofy, Donald, Gray and Juvia went after Wasabi.

* * *

"Honey Lemon!", shouted Sora as his group arrived were Honey Lemon was at.

She was inside a Darkubes sphere with some of the Darkubes stuck to the ground by chemicals.

"Hey, Sora?", said Honey Lemon through his AR device. "I think I'm stuck."

"We can see that.", said Happy.

"Is there anything we can do?", asked Lucy.

"See if you can find the residue from the chem-balls. If you hit it with fire or electricity, it might trigger a chain reaction!"

Laxus looked and saw different color residue on the Darkubes.

"They're all red, yellow, and blue.", he said. "Probably representing which element to use against the Darkubes. Sora, can you handle the red chemicals?"

"No problem!", he said.

"And Star Woman, can you handle the blue chemicals?"

"On it!", said Lucy as she charged into her Aquarius form.

"What about you?", asked Happy.

"I'll take care of the yellow chemicals."

Listening to Laxus, Sora destroyed the red chemicals with fire magic, Lucy destroyed the blue chemicals with water magic, and Laxus destroyed the yellow chemicals with lightning magic. Once all the chemicals were gone, Honey Lemon broke free from the sphere and join the others.

"Gracias!", she said. "Next time I won't go so easy on them."

* * *

Gray's team climbed up the tower were Wasabi was. When they arrived, he was inside a giant sphere made out of Darkubes.

"Wasabi", shouted Gray. "Can you hear me?"

"Absolute Zero!", said Wasabi through the AR device. "Am I glad to see you! I am not a big fan of heights. Hey, you think it dragged me up here 'cause it's scared of being attacked from above?"

"'Attacked from above'? I need you guys to distract it from the bottom."

"Right!", all three of them said.

Everyone then started attacking it from the bottom. After having enough of it, the Darkubes had a tentacle pilar come out and knocked them away. But Gray had appeared over the Darkubes, ready to attack.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!"**

Gray created a giant ice hammer and smashed it on top of the Darkubes, allowing Wasabi to break free.

"Finally! Thanks for the save.", he said. "I'll see if anyone else needs help."

* * *

Erza's team went after Go Go, who was inside a rolling Darkube sphere.

"Go Go-san!", shouted Wendy. "Are you in there?"

"Sky Sorceress!", said Go Go through the AR device. "I don't know how to stop this thing. I tried slowing it down with my discs."

Erza then shouted, "Sky Sorceress, use your magic to make the sphere turn towards me!"

"Got it! Moonlight!"

"Yes!", said Charle as she carried Wendy into the air.

Wendy blasted a powerful wind spell, causing it to change direction. Once the sphere completely turned around, Wendy stopped her attack and the sphere started to role towards Erza. Once it came close, Erza requip into her Adamantine Armor and summon her shield. The sphere immediately crashed into her shield, causing all of the cubes to fall to the ground and Go Go emerged from them.

"Thanks.", she said. "I owe ya."

* * *

Natsu arrived at were Fred is. He was inside a Darkube sphere with the Darkubes connecting to several city light poles.

"Fred!", said Natsu. "You okay?"

"I'm getting pulled in too many directions!", he answered through the AR device. "You think you can free my arms and legs? Gotta find a weak point and loosen the Darkubes' grip!"

"Try destroying the Darkubes connecting from the lights to the sphere.", said Lily.

"Got it!", said both Natsu and Gajeel.

Boys immediately destroyed the connection of the poles to the sphere, causing the Darkubes to fall onto the ground and Fred emerged from the pile.

"Pure appreciation, my man.", he said. "My citizens! They need me!"

* * *

After saving everyone, everyone regrouped with Sora. Just then, Sora received a call.

" _Listen, Sora!"_ , said Hiro. _"The Darkubes have converged on a single location. Whatever's happening can't be good. I'm almost done pinpointing the core. If you need me to help-"_

"Nah, it's okay, Hiro.", said Sora. "We're on it."

" _Thanks."_

Everyone started to head to the roof of the tall building, where the Darkubes are gather. Once there, the cubes took a form of a giant sphere.

"Okay, there's a lot of them.", said Go Go.

"Who cares.", said Gray.

"We can take them.", said Juvia.

"What do ya suppose they'll do?", wondered Goofy.

"I don't think we wanna find out.", said Wasabi.

"Yeah, what he said.", said Lucy.

"I say we destroy this thing!", said Fred.

"He gets it.", said Natsu.

"Yeah!", said Donald.

"Time for some smashing!", said Happy.

"But without a strategy, we'd just be wasting our strength.", said Honey Lemon.

"If we knew where to strike…", said Sora.

" _Sora! I got it!"_ , said Hiro. _"I'm sending you an AR software update. It'll show you where the core is-the Darkubes' weak point. I'm coming to help."_

As Sora was looking at the Darkubes with his AR device, a waring flash came up, making Sora and the others confused.

"Huh? That's weird. Is it busted?", wondered Sora.

"Weird fuzzy stuff appeared.", said Natsu.

The AR device started to glitch. But when he looked down he saw someone wearing a black coat approaching towards them.

"Hiro, who's that on the display?"

"Um, Sora-san…", said a worried Wendy.

"That's not the display.", said Goofy. "He's really here."

"The black coat…", said Go Go. "He's back?"

"You saw him?", asked Lily.

"Are you done messing around?", said the person in the black coat.

The group looked shocked.

"What?", said Sora. "Wait, that voice…"

"Hold on.", said Wasabi. "You...know this guy?"

"And now...enter the supervillian.", said Fred dramatically.

"He definitely has the vibe.", said Honey Lemon.

The guy removed his hood, and the grouped looked surprised. It was Riku but younger and he had golden eyes.

"Funny.", he said with a serious look.

"Riku…", said a surprised Sora. "But…"

A red chip appeared in Riku's hand.

"As if this stupid experiment wasn't already a hassle.", he said.

" _Where'd he get that?"_ , asked Hiro.

"Hiro, do you recognize it?", asked Sora.

" _Yeah…"_

Riku continued to examine the chip. "Not quite ready."

" _That's the first chip I made for Baymax. It's full of combat programs."_

The team gasped.

"Programs?", question Sora.

" _Yeah, they tell Baymax how to react."_

"Does that mean...it's like his heart?", wondered Goofy.

"Kind of…", said Donald.

Riku turned to face the Darkubes and said, "More then!" He threw the chip inside the Darkubes.

"What did you do!", Erza demanded.

But Riku left through a dark corridor.

"Riku!", shouted Sora.

"Look!", shouted Wendy.

The Darkubes took the form of a three dimensional heat and started to spin like crazy. Dark walls rosed up and everyone was trapped as the Darkubes took the tentacle form again. The tentacle cubes then attacked the Big Hero 6 team and pushed them out of .

the area.

"Oh no!", said a worried Sora.

" _Sora, I'm on my way. I'll look after my team. You guys fight the Darkubes! Remember to use the AR device to target the core!"_ , said Hiro.

"Got it!"

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Natsu and Gajeel attacked the core, causing some damage to it. But the core immediately merged with the field. Suddenly, it quickly came out of the field and crashed into everyone, causing some mild pain. It kept on going, until everyone got annoyed.

"Why you…", growled Gray.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!"**

Gray's shield stopped the Darkubes from crashing into them. Gray then made the ice spread onto the Darkubes, immobilizing them.

"Do it now!", shouted Gray.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

The core took a direct hit from that attack, causing it to short circuit and the field covering them started to disappear. Once the field was gone, the Darkubes just fell to the ground. Leaving the red cube open. Sora ran up to it and slashed it. The red cube dropped the red chip when it was defeated.

"Baymax…", said a guilty Hiro.

Hiro then ran up to the chip and tried to grab it, But someone already picked it up before he could.

"Oh, this isn't for you." Hiro looked up and saw Riku in front of him. "At least not until we're done."

Hiro attempted to grab it, but Riku jumped away from him and landed on a fan.

"Riku…", said Sora. "Is it you? Why do you look like that?"

"Looks are deceiving, but the heart? You know that it's me."

"I know Riku wouldn't do this. Not without a good reason."

"A reason? When did that ever matter? We've been trying to one-up each other since we were kids."

"What…?"

"Hey, Sora can I kick this guy's ass?", asked Natsu.

"But-"

"Don't listen to him, Sora!", said Donald.

"The coat means he's with Organization XIII!", said Goofy.

"It's not him.", said Laxus. "He looks younger than the one we saw at the Tower. And besides, Mickey, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere should be with him."

"Smarter than you look.", said Riku.

"We defeated Ansem and Xehanort-every last one of 'em.", said Goofy. "But still they all came back anyway, right? So, maybe this Riku 'came back' too, from the time when Ansem possessed him."

"Yeah, from the past!", said Donald.

"He was like this in the past?", question Lucy.

"Talk about a jerk.", said Natsu.

"How?", question Sora.

Riku explained. "Unlike a certain wizard you know, I had to play by the rules to travel through time. Which meant leaving my body behind."

"How could give up your body for time travel.", said an angry Juvia. "It's inhumane!"

"It was the only way to receive that great power on our own."

"Despicable.", said Erza. "Sacrificing a body for power."

Sora looked surprised as he remembered what Young Xehanort told about time travel during his Mark of Mastery Exam.

"I know about this…", he said. "But...you have a body."

Riku smirked. "Xehanort's heart left his body in order to voyage back through time. He needed to tell his younger self of the great plans he had in store. There in the past, his heart stayed, and waited out the years until you and I came along. Xehanort's heart possessed me and became Ansem, the first adversary you faced. The rest of him, the piece he left behind, took the name Xemnas and created the first Organization. It was all a part of a larger plan to bring Xehanort into contact with the right hearts-enough of them to form the real Organization XIII. They could come from anywhere, and when...just as long as he had the right vessels at hand to place their hearts in."

"Vessels?"

"Replicas!", said both Donald and Goofy.

"That's right. The Replica Program was a success. We are as real as people."

"Then pack up and leave!", said Sora. "What are you still doing here?"

"To see if we can recreate a heart from data."

"What?"

"Sorry, did we steal your idea?", he said as he played around with the chip. He then faced Hiro and Baymax. "That walking balloon over there has a 'heart.' At least that's the nonsense I'm supposed to believe."

"There are hearts all around us. You only have to see them for them to become real."

Hiro then spoke. "Where'd you get that? That's my chip. I made it."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that.", said Riku. "But I promise I'll put it right back where I found it."

"What do you mean?"

Riku then turned around. "I think I'll be getting back to work now." He then entered a dark corridor.

"Wait!", said Sora.

But he was already gone.

"Bastard.", said Gray.

"We gotta stop him.", said Hiro. "Guys-" Hiro then saw his teammates sitting down and breathing heavily.

"You are all suffering from acute exhaustion.", said Baymax. " I recommend rest."

Hiro sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Let's regroup."

As they were leaving, Sora and Hiro saw Laxus with a serious look.

"Laxus?", asked Hiro.

Laxus snapped out of it and faced them.

"Are you okay?", asked Sora.

Laxus sighed. "I'm fine. Let's go."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

After the battle in the city, everyone returned to Hiro's garage to rest. The next day, everyone stood in the garage silently with sad and serious looks. Laxus did not join them as he went on a walk.

"Laxus has been acting strange.", said Hiro. "He didn't return last night."

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with him.", said Sora.

"Juvia thinks it had something to do with that fake Riku that showed up.", said Juvia.

"What do you mean."

"I guess that fake's personality reminded him of himself.", said Gajeel.

Erza spoke. "In the past, Laxus was arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path."

"He was incredibly strong.", said Lucy. "But everyone hated his personality."

"So what changed him?", asked Hiro.

"He tried to take over the guild by making everyone fight each other and he was kicked out because of it.", said Natsu.  
"And I guess he changed while he was gone.", said Happy.

"He was then welcome back into the guild by someone who was in the guild.", said Charle.

"I guess seeing that fake Riku must've triggered bad memories of him.", said Lily.

"I see…", said Hiro and it was silent again.

After a few minutes, Fred spoke. "C'mon, guys. What's with all the long faces? Did you forget that we WON?!"

"Fred. Not now.", said an annoyed Go Go.

"It's true that we won.", said Erza. "But now we have another problem to deal with."

"His name is Riku?", asked Hiro. "And you know him?"

Sora spoke. "Yeah… Well, I know _a_ 'him.'"

"That one is a fake!", said Donald.

"The fake one's with Organization XIII, our arch-nemenies.", said Goofy.

"Okay, but how'd he get Hiro's chip?", asked Wasabi.

"And what did he mean about an experiment?", asked Honey Lemon.

"And what do they want?", asked Go Go.

Sora explained. "He said they're trying to recreate a heart from data, but I don't know what they _really_ want. None of us do. These guys, they show up-and instead of fighting fair and square, they go for the heart and say things to try and get under your skin. They're cowards." Sora then looked guilty. "And now, they're doing it to you, too. It's our fault."

"We're really sorry.", said Wendy while the others looked guilty.

"No. This could be good.", said Hiro. "That chip might finally be able to give me some answers."

"You said that you made it, right?", asked Sora.

"Yeah. This Baymax-he's actually the second model. Uh, no offense."

Baymax spoke. "I am a robot. I cannot be offended."

"You said this is a second model.", said Erza.

"Is there another Baymax?", asked Lucy.

Hiro nodded. "Tadashi made the first model. It's a long story. But the first Baymax and the chip I made...vanished into another dimension along with the microbots. The chip's back… So the first Baymax might be back too."

"Hiro…", said a worried Honey Lemon. There was a moment of silence.

But then Baymax broke the silence by saying, "Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones."

Suddenly, there was a large bang and then room started to shake, causing everyone to lose balance.

"What was that?", asked Fred.

"I don't know.", said Wasabi.

Hiro quickly went over to his computer and quickly typed on it. An image quickly popped up on the screen showing the head title, _"Mysterious Monsters Renew Attacks"_ , with the image of the Darkubes attacking the city.

"Guys, c'mon!", said both Sora and Hiro.

"But what about Laxus?", asked Honey Lemon.

"I'm sure he'll be there.", said Natsu.

* * *

Before the attack, it was still night out in San Fransokyo. Laxus was sitting on top of a building watching the ground with angry and serious look. He then remembered getting into an argument with Erza after the Phantom Lord war.

* * *

" _Why don't you tell the others how you feel!", Erza shouted with anger._

" _I have no problem telling them what I think of them.", he answered with an attitude. "This guild's full of nothing but losers and weaklings." He then faced a young Jet and Droy. "Especially the two of you morons. You were Phantom's personal punching bags. You know I'm glad I've never bothered to learn your names." He then faced Lucy. "Which brings me to the worst of them all, the rich little princess wanna be wizard. This was your fault."_

" _Laxus!", yelled an angry Mirajane. "Would you shut up. The Master said no one in the guild was to be held accountable for what happened. Not even you, despite the fact I begged you to come help and you turned your back on us!"_

" _Stop your winning!", he shouted with delight. "That fight had nothing to do with me. But if I had been there, you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble right now."_

 _This made Erza furious._

" _Why you-"_

 _Natsu angrily spoke. "I've heard enough outta you!" Natsu then charged towards Laxus. But before he could strike him, Laxus teleported behind Natsu, making him lose balance. "Come on, Laxus! Fight me like a man, you gutless coward!"_

 _Laxus laughed. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even touch me, dimwit. I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all of you weaklings to the curb. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered, kids! Things are gonna be a whole lot different around here, so I guess you losers will have to find a new place to hang out."_

* * *

 _Hearing that guy talk, made me remember all the bad things I did in Fairy Tail.,_ he thought. _That bastard is messing with me without even trying!_

He then noticed two figures walking on the highway. Laxus then went to get a closer look. When he got close, he saw that the two figures were Maleficent and Pete.

 _Is that the witch Sora was talking about? Maleficent, was it?_ , he wondered. _Are they here looking for that Black Box?_

Laxus then noticed a dark corridor appeared behind them and the fake Riku appeared from it.

 _Him again!_ , he thought angrily.

Maleficent noticed Riku and turned around, along with Pete.

Riku gave them an annoying look. "Why are you snooping around?"

"That would be none of your concern.", she answered.

"Overstep, and darkness will consume you again."

Maleficent and Pete looked curious at what he said.

"What an interesting thing to say.", she said. "I shall do anything I please. As should you."

RIku smirked. "Oh, I intend to." He then turned around and started to walk away. He then entered a dark corridor and disappeared.

Pete looked confused. "Who's he?", he asked. "Friend of yours?"

"Yes. Though I could not tell you from 'when.'"

 _What the hell are they talking about?,_ he wondered. _Either way, I should go find a place to stay. If he's watching the city, then I don't want to get caught._

* * *

Back in the present, the group arrived at the top of the building were the Drakubes are. Everyone was now feeling confident.

"Hope it's learned some new tricks.", said Go Go.

"Yeah, now it's gotta face _all_ of us.", said Wasabi.

"That's right.", said Honey Lemon.

"Freddie want to destroy!", said Fred.

"Sorry I'm late."

They all turned and saw Laxus standing there.

"Where were you?", asked Hiro. "You were gone all night."

"There were some things I needed to think about.", he said. "But right now, we have to deal with this first."

Baymax spoke. "Our probability of success is-" Hiro cut him off.

"You don't have to crunch the numbers, Baymax.", he said. "It's not the sum of our parts. It's the sum of our hearts."

"Yeah.", said Sora.

"Which adds up to what?"

Everyone looked up and saw the fake Riku standing on top of the floating fans.

"Show me.", he said.

He then summon his Soul Eater and jumped towards the Darkubes. He headed towards the core and slashed it with his sword. He then landed in front of the Drakubes. The core of the Darkubes disappeared and all of the cubes stopped glowing and immediately fell to the ground. He then grabbed Hiro's chip from his pocket.

"Almost there."

"What?!", said a shock Sora.

"Why would he destroy the Darkubes?", wondered Wendy.

The fake Riku kicked three cubes away from the pile.

"This pile of junk collected the data we needed… The terror of being attacked without warning… The despair of having no place to run… The longing for vengeance..."

"A heart's more than that!", said Sora.

"It's working together.", said Wasabi.

"Smiling at something funny.", said Happy, Donald, and Goofy simultaneously.

"Trusting friends.", said Hiro.

"In every heart, there's hope.", said Sora. Everyone nodded.

"You're right.", said Riku.

"Huh…?"

"That's why I made sure our creation fought _you_. Now the data contains a complete heart."

"A heart made from conflict? That can't be real."

"What was it you said? I only have to see it for it to become real? So, let's see it."

Laxus then stepped forward. "You better stop what you're doing. Cause you're really pissing me off.", he said in a dark tone.

Riku simply laughed. "Oh, right. I forgot you had Fairy Tail mages with you. They say you're powerful, but there's no way you can defeat us since you don't have the power of the Keyblade."

"Don't you dare make fun of Fairy Tail again!", growled an angry Natsu.

"Hold on, Natsu.", said Erza.

"If you really think that, then you guys are even stupider than I thought.", said Laxus.

Riku quickly gave an angry look on his face. But then he took a deep breath and smiled.

"I would love to chat with you some more, but unfortunately I have to finish this.", he said.

Riku then summoned a giant dark vortex into the sky, causing all of the cubes to float towards the vortex.

"First, we need a vessel."

All of the cubes entered into the vortex. Seconds later, the cubes came out, in the form of a giant red sphere. Everyone looked cautious.

"What's going on?", asked Go Go.

"Another Darkube form?", wondered Honey Lemon.

"Doesn't look as bad as the last one.", said Fred.

"It could be a trick.", said Goofy.

"Usually is.", said Wasabi.

"Trick or not, we need to get ready.", said Erza.

"We can stop it!", said Donald.

Suddenly, the sphere started to become smaller and Hiro noticed something that came out from the Darkubes. It was a while arm. Hiro then became shocked.

Before anyone could attack it, Hiro shouted, "Wait! That's...Baymax."

"What?!", said a surprised Sora. "No way."

The Darkubes became smaller and were being absorbed into Baymax. The Baymax that absorbed the Darkubes wore a purple and fuchsia. The shoulders have spikes, while the visor has horns and purple eyepiece hiding all but red glowing eyes. One his back, his wings end in ridges that resemble feathers. The most distinct difference is the large right hand made of Darkubes.

Everyone was shocked while Hiro was scared and worried.

"Baymax…", he said.

"Don't bother." said Riku with a smile. "This puppet has lost his heart. He won't wake up."

"He's not a puppet! Baymax, he's like my family. Please! Give me back my friend."

Riku chuckled. "Yes… I did promise I'd put this back where I found it." Riku then opened Baymax cartridge and put the chip inside it. After the chip was inserted, Dak Baymax's eyes began to glow red. "But there's one piece missing. Sora, you're the one who's going to complete this heart."

"Yeah, right.", said Sora.

"You can't have a heart without sadness...without loss. You see, you're going to destroy Hiro's friend right in front of him."

Dark Baymax immediately flew towards a stunned Hiro.

"Hiro!", they all shouted.

Big Hero Six charged towards it, but Dark Baymax swatted them away with his giatn hand. The group then held back the giant hand until Baymax came in and pushed the robot off of the building with one punch. Baymax then came back, as he was flying. But before he could do anything, he was held back by Donald, Goofy, Lucy, Wendy, and Charle.

"Hiro…", said his team.

"Bastard!", yelled Natsu.

"This should be rather entertaining.", said Riku. He then laughed. "These weakling's hearts will be crushed as they have to fight a doll."

Laxus then came up to him and grabbed Riku's shoulder.

"You had your say, now get the hell outta here!", he shouted.

He then lifted Riku up and threw him into the air, making him scream. He then crashed into several buildings. Everyone watched with shock while an angry Laxus breathed heavily.

"I've never seen Laxus this mad before.", said Goofy.

"Let's hope not to piss him off again.", said Sora. The others nodded.

"Amazing…", said Hiro.

"Hiro, tell us. What should we do?"

Hiro put his hand on his chest. "Baymax means everything to me. But that chip isn't who he is. I already made this mistake once before. Tadashi wouldn't want there to be a Baymax that hurts people. He has to be stopped."

"Okay. Help Go Go and the others. You can leave this guy to us."

Hiro smiled. "Thank you."

Baymax immediately flew into the air and took off.

"Oh, no!"

"Sora, take Baymax!"

"Okay! Baymax!"

"I am ready, Sora.", said Baymax.

Sora jumped onto Baymax's back and the two of them flew off.

"Lily, I need you!", said Laxus.

Lily immediately grabbed Laxus and the two of them flew after Sora.

"Hey, give me my cat back!", shouted Gajeel.

"We need to evacuate the city!", said Hiro.

"Right!", shouted everyone.

Laxus quickly caught up to Sora and Baymax, who were dodging laser attacks from Dark Baymax.

"Laxus!", said Sora.

"Looks like you need some help.", he said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

The four of them continued to dodge the lasers Dark Baymax was throwing at them.

"We won't be able to defeat him if we keep this up.", said Lily.

"I got this!", said Laxus.

" **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

Laxus sent the lightning spear straight towards Dark Baymax. Once it hit him, he short circuit a little and stopped flying away. Sora then transformed his Keyblade and fired at Dark Baymax.

"Charge, Baymax!", shouted Sora.

Baymax flew towards Dark Baymax and punched him squarely in the face. Sora then jumped off of Baymax and hit Dark Baymax with his Keyblade. Baymax then caught. But before they could fly away, Dark Baymax grabbed both of Baymax's feet and started pulling him down. Baymax then punched him with his gauntlet to let go and Laxus punched Dark Baymax with his lightning fist, making Dark Baymax crash into the ground. The four of them ran after the beaten up Dark Baymax when they noticed the others running after them.

Sora spoke with guilt. "Guys… Hiro…"

Everyone then stopped when they came close to him.

"So...did we stop him?", asked Wasabi.

Hiro sighed as he walked towards Baymax. "Safety mode kicks in if he's put under too much stress, so he's probably just in stasis. We'll have to destroy the chip if we want to be certain."

"But...are you sure?", asked Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, dude...you don't need to go _that far_.", said Fred.

"Maybe we can find another way.", said Go Go.

Hiro took the chip out of Baymax. "It's the right thing to do."

After taking the chip out, Dark Baymax started to glow bright red and the Darkubes from his body started floating up into the sky. Once all of them left, Dark Baymax's armor was gone, leaving the white form of him behind.

"Tadashi would've done the same thing."

"But Hiro…", said Sora. "Isn't that Baymax's heart?"

"That's not his heart.", said Laxus. "That's just an object created by assholes to make people suffer. You know who the true Baymax is. If they can create a heart from data, I don't see why you can. So remake the heart of your true friend."

"Your right.", said Hiro as he put his hand against his chest. "Baymax is _here._ " Hiro then put the chip on the ground and stepped on it, breaking it.

* * *

After the battle, everyone returned to Hiro's garage so Hiro can fix Baymax. After a while, Hiro fixed the damages on Baymax and looked like his original self.

"Is he fixed?", asked Happy.

"Let's find out.", said Hiro. "Ow?"

Baymax's eyes lit up and then he said, "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Everyone shouted with joy while Hiro ran up to Baymax and hugged him. The other Baymax went up to Hiro and hugged both of them.

"Two Baymaxes!"

"This is great, Hiro!", said Sora.

"Yeah, thanks.", said Hiro.

"So, uh, do you think I could take one of them with me?"

"Uh, that's a no."

"What? C'mon."

"No. Who's gonna repair him?"

"One. Just one of them! C'mon. Pleeease?"

"He's _my_ personal healthcare companion?"

"Enough Sora.", said Laxus.

Everyone then laughed.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Back on the Gummiship, Laxus told the group what he saw on the highway in San Fransokyo.

"You saw the fake Riku talking to Maleficent?", asked a surprised Sora.

"Yeah.", he answered. "He asked why they were snooping around the city."

"They must've been looking for that Black Box.", said Lucy.

"If he was asking why they were wandering San Fransokyo, does that mean the Organization doesn't know they're searching for the Black Box too?", asked Juvia.

"That's my belief.", said Laxus.

"The Black Box…", said Erza. "What is it."

Suddenly, they all heard a ringtone. Sora then reached into his pocket and took out his Gummiphone.

Jiminy appeared on Sora's shoulder and said, "Sora, somebody's callin' us on the Gummiphone."

Sora answered the phone and they all saw Dale's face close to the screen and he looked upset.

" _We got baaad news."_ , he said.

"Huh?", said everyone.

Chip appeared on the screen and pulled Dale away from it.

Chip then said in a panic, _"We've totally lost contact with the King and Riku! They're all on their own in the realm of darkness!"_

"Whaaat?!"

"Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere are down there too!", said Wendy.

"See? I knew I shoulda gone!", said Sora.

"You people screwed up big time!", said an annoyed Natsu.

"We are going after them right now!", shouted Erza. She then glared at Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. "And you're not going to stop us!"

"Yes ma'am!", the three of them said nervously.

"How do we get to the realm of darkness?", asked Gajeel.

"It's not like we can use that big old door anymore.", said Goofy. "It's completely gone."

"Yeah, we closed it after beating Ansem.", said Sora.

"And we certainly can't asked the King or Riku.", said Jiminy.

"Yeah, no duh!", said an annoyed Gray.

"'Cause you wouldn't _let_ me ask.", said Sora.

"Well we gotta do something, our friends are down there!", said Natsu.

" _Only King Mickey can open a door to the realm of darkness."_ , said Dale.

"Huh?"

" _It's because he has a special Keyblade of darkness. He figured out how to make it open the way."_ , said Chip.

Everyone sighed.

"Gawrsh, what'll we do then?", asked Goofy.

Then Sora said, "May my heart be our guiding key. It'll show us the way."

Sora then summoned his Keyblade and opened a gateway in front of the ship.

"A gate!", said Donald and Goofy.

"But where does it lead?"

"I doesn't matter", said Donald. "Go!"

"Hurry, Sora!", said Goofy.

"Yeah, our friends are in trouble!", said Happy.

"Okay."

The Gummiship then flew into the gate and disappeared.

* * *

After passing the gate, the group was now standing on the beach of Sora's homeworld, The Destiny Islands.

"So this where you grew up?", asked Lucy.

"Yup.", answered Sora.

"It's small.", said Natsu.

"But it looks so pretty.", said Wendy.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says.", said Sora.

"But why did that gate take us here?", asked Gray.

Sora then stopped and looked down. He saw a Keyblade on the ground and picked it up. It had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The Keyblade's grip was squared and the teeth are in the shape of an "E".

"A Keyblade?", question Sora.

"It looks so old.", said Donald.

"I can't tell.", said Happy.

Sora looked amazed by it. "How did it end up here?"

"And how did you guys not notice it?", asked Gray.

"Hmm, maybe it's another guiding key.", said Goofy.

"Sure, but to guide us where?", wondered Sora.

"To our friends?", Wendy suggested.

Sora pointed the Keyblade and a light beam was blasted out of the Keyblade and headed towards the cave to the Secret Place. Once the light was gone, a blue wooden door with golden curves appeared in front of the cave. Everyone quickly ran towards the door.

"A door!", said Goofy.

"Let's go.", said Donald.

"Not you guys.", said Sora.

Donald and Goofy looked surprised and confused. The Fairy Tail mages were not surprised.

"The realm of darkness-it isn't safe for you."

"Forget it. I'm going.", said a determine Donald.

"Yeah. You can't make a whole pint without us.", said Goofy.

"Come on , guys, think about it.", said Sora. "Even the King and Riku struggled in the realm of darkness. And I don't know how the mages are doing there either, but I assume they're struggling too. Someone needs to stay out here, just in case. If something happens to the rest of us, you two need to carry on."

"Sora…", said a worried Donald. His expression quickly changed to anger. "Stop it!"

"We understand, but we don't want you goin' someplace dangerous on your own."

"We'll be accompanying him.", said Charle.

Donald and Goofy then faced the mages.

"Our friends are down there.", said Natsu. "You're not going to stop us."

"Your right.", said Sora. "Your friends are down there too. They'll probably need back-up."

"We'll make sure they're all okay.", said Juvia.

"But…", said an unsure Donald.

"Sora is giving you an important mission.", said Erza. "If you are his friends, then respect his wishes."

This surprised Donald and Goofy.

"Thanks, guys. We'll be fine. We'll make sure our friends are safe. Trust me.", said Sora.

Donald and Goofy still looked unsure.

"You promise to be good?", asked Donald.

"And come home nice and safe?", asked Goofy.

"Right."

Sora and the mages then entered the door, leaving Donald and Goofy behind.

* * *

"Riku, look!", shouted Mickey.

Riku turned and saw the Tower coming at him. But, colorful waves surround him and he was right next the Minerva before the Tower could hit him.

"Minerva!", he said with relief.

"Watch out!", she shouted.

The Tower came at the two and they immediately jumped into the air, but the Tower knocked Riku's Keyblade out of his hand.

"Riku!", said a worried Mickey.

"Mickey!", shouted Jellal as he ran up to him.

Suddenly, Shadows surrounded Mickey and Jellal and they were both swallowed by the Tower when it came up to the ground, making them yell in pain. After they were swallowed, something fell from the Tower and onto the ground, and it was Mickey's upgraded Keyblade.

"Mickey! Jellal!", shouted Riku.

A dark vortex appeared on top of the tower, causing all of the Shadows to scatter. Once they were gone, a dark sphere appeared inside the vortex.

"What is that?", asked Yukino.

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the dark sphere and landed on the beach. The figure was completely shrouded in darkness. Everyone then noticed Mickey and Jellal's head sticking out of the sphere and they were both in pain. Mickey the looked at the figure as it made its way towards his Keyblade on the beach. The figure then picked it up and examined it.

"This Keyblade…", the figure said, sounding a little feminine.

Mickey looked shocked. "Is it her?"

The darkness then started to disappear as the figure faced him and said, "Mickey… You're too late."

The darkness was completely gone and the figure was an angry Aqua. But it was not the Aqua they knew. Her hair was bleached blue, her eyes are yellow, and her once-white dress has darkened and become tattered. Her arms and legs have also begun to darken, and her hands are now black with red fingertips.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Aqua?", said Riku.

"That's Aqua?", question Sting.

"Is that what she looks like?", wondered Sorano.

Mickey then looked worried. "What happened?"

"You abandoned me, that's what.", she said coldly. "Left me in this shadow prison for more than a decade, knowing what it would do to me…"

Mickey then looked guilty. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Aqua then headed towards the water. "I reached this shore after endless wandering. Waited forever for help to arrive." She then started walking on water. "But no one ever came. I lost my Keyblade. Had no means of fighting my way back through the Heartless. You should have known I was stranded. Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? How frightening it is to have no one? All that's left in my heart is misery and despair...and now, you can share it!"

Everyone then looked sadden and guilty about what she said.

"Don't let this get to you.", said Jellal. "It's true that you failed to save her before, but you're here now, aren't you? If you want to save her, then we need to release her."

Aqua spoke angrily. "You have no right to say that to him! He left me behind so I can suffer here. You have no idea what I have been through!"

"Your right. I have no idea what's been going on here. But I can relate to your problem. Some of us were once slaves, forced to build a magical tower to revive someone. If we failed to carry out our duties, they would kill us." He then smiled. "But we still believe that we will be saved and that day came when someone special decide to free us. Mickey has never given up on you."

Riku, Sting, and Rogue walked up to the shores of the beach.

"You're not the only ones that felt alone.", said Sting. "Our guild only cared about one thing, to be the strongest. That was our Master's rule and if we failed to keep that, we would be punished."

"So we had to constantly keep up our status as the strongest guild.", said Rogue. "But, even though we were in the same guild, we never had any strong connections with each other. We were on our own."

"Until another guild came and taught us the importance of being in a guild."

"There's no need for more despair.", said Riku. "We got our own."

Riku was in his own thoughts. There was blackness all around him. Someone then came up to him. It was the younger version of Riku that was possessed. The young Riku smiled at him and disappeared.

"You ready?", asked Rogue.

"Yeah.", said Riku as he summoned his Keyblade.

The three of them headed towards Aqua and they were able to walk on the water. Aqua was not surprised and remained relaxed as they came closer. Suddenly, the sphere that held Mickey and Jellal was pulled towards Aqua, surprising them. Shadows emerged from the ground and completely consume Mickey and Jellal, forming the Demon Tower.

"Guess we have to defeat this thing in order to get to her.", said Sting.

"Let's finish this quickly.", said Rogue as he, Riku, and Sting charge towards the tower.

Suddenly, Aqua came out of the Tower and charged towards Riku with her keyblade.

" **Sonic Blade!"**

Aqua attacked Riku with her keyblade at maximum speed, but Riku held his keyblade up and blocked the attacks.

"Riku!", shouted both Sting and Rogue.

"I'm fine!", he shouted while keeping up with the attacks. "Just destroy the Heartless!" His keyblade then started to glow bright and then he raised it in the air. "I had enough of this!"

" **Zantetsuken!"**

Riku lowered his weapon and in a blink of an eye, he slashed Aqua with one devastating attacking, causing her to yell in pain and collapse onto the water.

"Alright!", said Sting when he saw that attack. He then faced the Tower with Rogue. "Now, it's our turn."

Sting and Rogue then created multiple thin beams of light and shadow from their fingertips and dragged them towards the Tower.

" **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!"**

The attacked pierced through the Tower, causing multiple Shadows to be destroyed. But the Tower still stands. Aqua saw the attacked and yelled in a fit of rage. She then got up and charged towards the Twin Dragons.

"Die!", she shouted.

" **Seeker Mine!"**

A green and orange circle appeared underneath the Twin Dragons and they exploded, causing them to yell in pain.

"Sting! Rogue!", shouted Riku as he ran up to them.

" **Teleport Strike!"**

Eight purple spheres of energy appeared around Aqua. She then hit the spheres with her Keyblade and sent them flying towards the boys. The spheres hit them and they all screamed when they hit them, causing them to fly towards the beach and crash into the water.

"Riku-san! Sting-san! Rogue-san!", shouted Yukino.

"Sting!", shouted Lector.

"Rogue!", shouted Frosch.

After the water splashes cleared, the boys slowly got onto their feet and got into their fighting stance while Aqua stood there with the tower next to her.

The three of them were breathing heavily.

"This is getting us nowhere.", said Sting.

"Sora…", said Riku.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the skies of the realm of darkness, surprising everyone.

"What is that?", asked Erik.

"Don't tell me…", said Minerva.

The light began to dim a little, revealing a wooden door. The door then opened, releasing an even brighter light, blinding everyone. As they tried to get a closer look, they saw some figures coming out of the door. The light disappeared on the figures, revealing to be Sora and the Fairy Tail mages. They all landed near Riku, Sting, and Rogue.

"We made it!", said Sora.

Riku smiled.

"Natsu-san!", said Sting with joy.

"So this is the realm of darkness.", said Laxus as he looked around.

"Definitely lives up to the reputation.", said Lucy.

"Agreed. This darkness here is very pressuring.", said Lily.

"Me and Sora will finish this off.", said Riku. "Watch over the others."

"Got it!", the mages said.

The mages ran towards the others on the beach while Sora and Riku lifted one of their arms up and summoned two Keyblades in the air.

The Keyblade Sora had was a simple, dark hilt with blue strips that form X's all over. The guard is incomplete, with a golden color scheme on the incomplete end and an initially teal scheme for the completed end, gradually becoming green. The blade forms one half of a heart at the tip. The teeth of the weapon consists of a stained-glass window pattern, bearing blue, teal, yellow, magenta, and orange colors. The Keychain consists of golden links, with the charm a silver heart with golden angelic wings that gradually become teal. The one Riku's Keyblade was a similar style to Sora's, but has a periwinkle scheme for the incomplete side of the guard and a pink scheme for the completed side, gradually becoming periwinkle. The blade initially has a teal color scheme that merges into black, with the teeth bearing blue, teal, and violet colors. The Keychain's links are silver, and the charm has a black demonic wing that merges into magenta.

Once they were summoned, the two keys attached to each other, forming one giant key glowing with a bright light. The light then continued to grow until it was a large laser light sword. Once it finished growing, Sora and Riku lowered both of their arms the the light sword came down onto the Heartless. The sword completely cut the Tower in half, defeating all of the Shadows. When the Shadows were gone, Mickey and Jellal flew out of the Tower and crashed onto the beach.

"Mickey! Jellal!", shouted everyone.

Seeing the two on the beach, Riku ran after them. But before he could get close to them, Aqua immediately charge after him, ready to strike him with Mickey's Keyblade.

"Look out!", shouted Sting.

Riku quickly summoned his Keyblade and Aqua crashed into him, causing them to be engulfed in a giant splash of water.

"Is he alright?", asked a weak Jellal while Erza lift his back up.

"I don't know.", answered Erza. "Is that Aqua?" Jellal nodded.

"What happened to her?", asked Lucy.

"She's been possessed by someone or something.", answered Minerva.

"Where did Natsu go?", asked Happy.

Everyone looked around, but there was no sign of him on the beach.

"Don't tell me…", said Macbeth.

When the water splashed cleared, everyone saw with surprise, Sora and Natsu blocking Aqua's attack with his Keyblade and fire respectively, and protecting Riku in the process. The boys then pushed Aqua back, making her jump away from them. Sora turned to face Riku and smiled.

Riku smiled back and asked, "How, Sora?"

Sora's Keyblade disappeared from his and summon the Keyblade he found on the Destiny Islands.

"I...had a little help.", he said.

"We found it on the islands of Sora's home.", said Natsu. "That really is a helpful key."

"Watch over the others. I've got this."

"Leave it to me!", shouted Natsu as he ran after her, surprising the boys.

"Wait, Natsu!", shouted Sora as he too ran after him while Riku headed over to Mickey.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu attempted to strike Aqua with that attack. But Aqua blocked the attack with her Keyblade and push Natsu away from her. Sora then charged towards her and attempted to strike her with his Keyblade, but Aqua dodged the attack by Cartwheeling away from him.

" **Bubble Blaster!"**

Tones of large water bubbles were fired from Aqua's Keyblade and attacked both Sora and Natsu. They both yelled in pain and were sent flying until they crashed into the water, but they were still on the water's surface.

"Water attacks, huh?", said Natsu.

" **Raging Storm!"**

Three pillars of flame appeared around Aqua and she flew towards the boys. But Natsu came up to her and started to eat all of the fire.

"Man, this is good!", he said while he was eating. When he was done, he smirked. "Eat this!"

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

" **Deep Freeze!"**

Aqua fired a large blizzard attack from her Keyblade at Natsu. When both attacks hit each other, it caused a huge explosion. But the two of them jumped away from the attack at the last second.

Sora then charged towards Aqua and starts attacking with his Keyblade. But Aqua blocked his attacks with her Keyblade and they then started exchanging blows with each other. They continued to exchange blows over a while with Sora actually keeping up with her. Aqua was getting annoyed with this.

"Enough!", she shouted with anger.

She created a large blast around, causing Sora to jump away from her and land near Natsu.

"She's tough…", said Natsu.

"Well, she is a Keyblade Master.", said Sora.

"Why.", she said. "Why are you defending him? He was the reason I suffered another year here! He promised me to take me back to the Realm of Light. But then he ditched me to save himself."

"Mickey would never do something like that!", shouted Natsu. "Yes, he failed to save you, but he was separated from you and he's been trying to find a way back to you."

"And he's here now!", shouted Sora. "Trying to bring you back home."

"No… You all want to kill me. Since I became one with this place, you are now here to kill me because I pose a threat against the Realm of Light."

"That's not-"

"Shut up! People who use the power of darkness is considered an enemy no matter what and they are killed in the end. I wandered this place for a decade and I became this! I was so afraid of dying and I had no one to help me, there was only the Heartless and this dark place. I'm am not going to die. I'm gonna kill you all and then I'll be free!"

Aqua then roared out in anger, causing a large amount of aura coming out of here. Sora and Natsu covered their faces with their arms as the aura hit them directly.

"Man, this place really messed her up.", said Natsu.

"I don't blame her.", said Sora. "Being alone, in a place like this, fighting for your life, most people shouldn't suffer like this."

"May I handle this?"

Sora and Natsu turned around and saw Erza standing in front of them.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Erza stood in front of Sora and Natsu with a serious look.

"You want to fight Aqua?", asked Sora.

"Yes.", she answered.

"I don't know. You may be a powerful fighter, but Aqua has the Keyblade."

"Just look at her. She's suffering. I have a feeling she wants to be free of that form but her fear of death is making her unstable. I had my own dealings with life or death situations."

"But…"

"I may not wield a Keyblade like you do, but I wish for her to see the Realm of Light once again."

"Let her do this.", said Natsu.

"But I thought you wanted to fight her?", said a surprised Sora.

"I do want to fight her. But I think this is something Erza can fix."

Sora still looked unsure. But he then gave a smile and said, "Alright. I'll leave this to you."

"Thank you.", said Erza as she headed towards Aqua.

Back on the beach, everyone saw Erza heading towards Aqua.

"She's gonna fight Aqua?!", question a surprised Riku. "Will she even win? She doesn't have the Keyblade."

"Of course she's gonna win.", said Gray. "This is Erza we're talking about."

"She's the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail.", said Lucy.

"Yeah, but…"

"She will win.", said a weak Jellal. "Once you see her fight, you will soon begin to believe in her."

Riku then looked at Erza with concern.

Back at the water, Erza stood in front of Aqua.

"Let's head back where the others are.", said Natsu. "Once this fight starts, it's gonna get crazy."

"Uh, right!", said Sora and the two boys ran back to the beach, leaving Erza with Aqua.

"Who are you?", asked Aqua after she calmed down, causing the aura to disappear.

"I am here to free you.", she answered.

"No… You want to kill me, too. I will not die, I will be free!", she said as she fired a blizzard attack at Erza.

But Erza blocked the attack when she summoned her sword.

Erza then spoke. "You wish for freedom, yet you are refusing our help. We are the only ones that can help you be free of this place and you won't have to live in fear. This is the only way to make your wish come true. Believe in yourself."

"Believe in…" Suddenly, a large amount of dark aura surrounded Aqua and she screamed in pain. She then stopped screaming and gave a furious and deadly look at Erza. Aqua charged towards her opponent and the two crossed swords with each other.

 _She's strong_., Erza thought as she and Aqua continued to exchange blows. _Her speed and strength are amazing, too. As I aspect from a Keyblade Master._

Aqua then hit her Keyblade hard against Erza's sword, causing Erza to back away a little. She then jumped away and requiped into her Black Wing Armor.

" **Moon Flash!"**

Erza rushes past Aqua and slashes her in a cross pattern. When Erza turned around, she saw a 360 barrier sphere around Aqua. She then charged towards Erza and slashed her with a low blow, but Erza blocked the attack with her sword and was pushed away from her.

 _So she can put up a barrier. It will be difficult to land an attack. I must gather as much strength as possible to destroy it._

She then requiped into her Piercing Armor and summoned her Jousting Lance. She then charged towards Aqua, who responded by summoning her barrier. But, Erza's lance hit the barrier, causing it to crack and then shattered within seconds.

Aqua looked surprised until Erza requip into her Rabbit Armor and attacking her stomach with her Red-Black Twin Blades. Aqua yelled in pain and then crashed onto the water's surface.

"Give up this fight.", said Erza. "You'll only be hurting your cause. If you stop this fight, we can return you home."

Aqua was breathing heavily as she slowly got up and said, "I will not give up. I will defeat anyone who threatens my life. I want to see the sun again… I WANT TO LIVE!"

Aqua then held out her keyblade and light purple energy surrounded her. The air suddenly became cold.

"When did it get so cold?', asked a shivering Sorano.

"Could it be her magic?", wondered Macbeth.

" **Spellweaver."**

Aqua then threw her Keyblade towards Erza. The Keyblade was covered in purple energy and it was spinning. When it came into contact, Erza blocked the attack, but Erza is now having a hard time keeping up her defenses.

"It's like her power just increased!", she said.

The Keyblade then returned to Aqua and she fired magic energy at Erza. The attack hit Erza directly, sending her flying and crashing onto the water's surface.

Erza slowly got up and said, "That form… It is similar to the form Sora goes into when he fights. But her appearance doesn't change."Erza charged towards Erza and the two exchanged blows, which became difficult for Erza to keep up. _The energy that attacked me must be a combination of all of her magic, similar to the Ethernano from the Etherion blast at the Tower of Heaven._

Aqua kicked Erza in the stomach hard, causing her to back away in pain and collapsed into her knees. She was then surrounded by large ice shards. After hearing Aqua snap her fingers, all of the ice shards were sent flying at Erza. Some of them scratched her body while others pierced through her armor and skin, causing her to scream in pain and having a large amount of blood dripping out of her body. Once the ice shards were gone, Erza was still standing weakly.

"I'm finishing this!", said Aqua.

She then started to twirl like a ballerina with her Keyblade in her hand. While she was twirling, a small tornado made out of ice was around her. She then stopped twirling and created a large snowflake from her Keyblade, which it then exploded and sending Erza flying. Erza crashed onto the water's surface and was laying on her chest. Her blood was dripping into the water, causing the small area to turn red.

"Erza!", shouted a worried Mickey.

Riku then got up and said, "I'm going."

Sora then held out his arm and said, "We need to have faith in Erza."

"But she's near death!"

Jellal grabbed Riku's hand and said, "He's right… Just wait a bit more."

Back at the water, Aqua was standing in front of Erza. She then held her Keyblade at the back of her neck.

"I am going to live freely…", she said as she raised her Keyblade in the air. "You are not going to stop me!"

She then swung her Keyblade down hard towards Erza's neck. But, a sword stopped the attack. Erza was holding one of her swords with her left hand and had blocked the attack.

Erza weakly got up while still holding her sword against Aqua's Keyblade.

"If that is your wish…", she said. "Then so be it!"

Erza pushed Aqua away hard.

"So you still want to fight?"

She then lifted her Keyblade and created a large darkness sphere. She then blasted it at Erza. When it came into contact with Erza, it created a large spash where she was at.

"Is she okay?", asked Mickey.

Natsu smiled and said, "You'll see…"

Once the splash had cleared everyone saw with surprise that Erza had requip into her Nakagami Armor.

"Changing your outfit won't change anything!", said Aqua as she jumped into the air and attempted to strike her from above.

"We all understood how you feel…", said Erza as she gripped her Halberd. "But I will not lose!"

Erza then jumped towards Aqua, who was about to attack.

" **Nakagami Starlight!"**

Erza passed Aqua while she was attacked by several slashes in the air. Erza then requip back into her original armor while she looked at Aqua, who had just collapsed onto the water's surface.

Suddenly, dark aura consumed Aqua and a dark portal appeared underneath her, making her sink into the ground. The Keyblade that Aqua used in the battle had disappeared and the dark aura slowly faded away from Aqua, returning her to her true form while she was completely inside the portal. Erza then ran towards the portal and jumped in.

"Erza!", everyone shouted with worry.

* * *

Inside the portal, Aqua was drifting deeper inside. She then saw a bright light far from her.

She then said with sadness, "So...this is the end."

She closed her eyes and continued to drift. But then she heard a voice.

"Aqua!"

She opened her eyes and saw a red headed woman reaching out to her. Also with her was Sora.

"Who…?"

Aqua then reached out to the woman and they both grabbed each other's hand.

* * *

It was sunny out and Aqua was laying on the beach. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two figures over her. The two figures were her two friends, Terra and Ventus.

"Aqua!", said both Terra and Ventus worriedly.

Aqua gasped and smiled. "Ven… Terra…", she said with relief.

But, as she got a closer look at the two boys. The image of Ventus and Terra disappeared, revealing to be Sora and Riku.

"Aqua!", both Sora and Riku said worriedly.

Aqua looked surprised. "It's you…"

Mickey then came up to her and said, "Thank goodness. You're awake!"

"Mickey…" Aqua looked at where she was and she was sitting on the beach of the Destiny Islands. Donald and Goofy came up to her as well. "Are these...the Destiny Islands?"

"That's right."

"When did they fall to darkness?"

Riku smiled and shook his head. "You're in the realm of light."

Aqua became shocked and widened her eyes. She then looked at the sun and was about to cry.

Sora smiled and said, "You're home."

Aqua smiled with joy and relief.

"You're home!", said both Donald and Goofy as they went up to her and gave her a hug. Then everyone near her joined in the hug.

"Welcome home.", said Mickey.

Everyone then laughed with joy.

"We did it!", said Sora.

Aqua then stopped laughing and asked, "Did any of you see a red-headed woman? Before I passed out, I remember seeing a woman with red hair reaching out to me."

Everyone stopped laughing and backed away from her with worry.

Aqua looked confused. "Is she alright? Or was it all a dream…"

Riku then said, "She's over there." Riku pointed towards a group of people near the shack.

Aqua immediately got up and ran towards the shack. They all wanted to go after her, but Sora held out his arm in front of them and shook his head.

When Aqua arrived at the shack, she said worriedly, "Excuse me… But is there a red-headed woman in that shack?"

Everyone turned and saw Aqua standing in front of them. They all smiled.

"You're awake!", said the girl with a blue rose in her hair. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

A boy with pink hair came up to her and said, "Glad to finally meet you! My name's Natsu and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild."

A blue cat then flew up to her and said, "And I'm Happy. It's nice to meet you Aqua."

Aqua looked surprised but smiled as she petted Happy's head. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Can we fight sometime?", asked an eager Natsu, which surprised Aqua.

A girl with blond hair came up to Natsu and smacked him on the head. "Leave her alone, Natsu.", she said. "She just recovered and that's what you asked her?"

"I just asked! She didn't give me an answer yet."

The girl sighed. "You'll have to excuse him, he loves to fight. My name is Lucy. Natsu was really worried about you when he heard about your story. He constantly wanted to go save you with Sora, but he kept getting rejected."

"You wanted to save me?", asked Aqua.

"Yeah!", Natsu answered with a smile. "You were alone for so long, I think you needed to make some happy memories again with people you love."

"Thank you…", she said with a warm smile.

Natsu looked surprised and waved his arms around in front of her nervously. "Oh, I'm not the one who actually saved you. That was someone else."

Aqua then gasped. "That's right! The woman with the red hair. Is she in there?"

Lucy nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah. She's just recovering. Do you want to meet her?"

Aqua nodded. Lucy then guided Aqua to the shack. Everyone let them through and they were all smiling with relief. Once Aqua entered the shack, she saw a girl with long blue hair using her magic on the red-headed woman, who was covered in bandages on her arms, legs, chest, and the top of her head.

The woman saw Aqua in front of her and smiled. "I see that you've recovered. I'm glad that you're better."

"Am I the one who did this to you?", asked Aqua with concern.

The woman didn't say anything and had a sad and guilty look on her face. Aqua then felt guilty as she knew why she didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I cost you."

"Don't worry.", she said. "It's not everyday I fight a powerful opponent with a sword. Even though you were possessed by darkness, you still prove that you're strong. We all understood how you felt about being alone. Don't let that affect you. I have a feeling that you are even more powerful without using darkness."

Aqua then started to shed tears and she collapsed onto the ground, crying. The woman grabbed Aqua's head and pulled her close to her chest.

"It's alright…"

"I'm sorry for what I did.", said Aqua as she moved away from her and wiped the tears from her face. "But, thank you for saving me."

"You're pretty strong.", said a young man with no clothes on. "No one has ever survived that long against her."

"Thank you.", said an uncomfortable Aqua as she was blushing at the man. "But where are your clothes?"

"Aw, shit!", said the boy with embarrassment, causing everyone to laugh and leaving Aqua confused.

"Gray-sama, you're so manly!", said a girl with blue hair who was crushing on him. She then faced Aqua with a dark and serious look. "Don't touch Gray-sama!"

Aqua then said, "I'm sorry if I upset you about him. I have no right to interfere between you and him and I'm not ready for dating. I hope we can be good friends."

This surprised the girl. She then said with a guilty look, "Juvia accepts your apology and Juvia is sorry for getting mad."

Aqua smiled and nodded. She then faced the woman again.

"Don't worry about him.", she said. "He does it all the time. You'll get used to it."

"Okay… But first." Aqua then summoned her Master's Defender Keyblade and pointed it at her.

" **Curaga."**

The wounds on the woman's body immediately healed, making her feel better.

"Thank you."

"Hey, lady."

Aqua turned as she saw a man with long black hair in front of her. "What's your connection with that Keyblade? We found it on this beach."

Aqua then looked sad. "This was my Master's until he was killed." This surprised everyone. "In order to save my friend, I used my original Keyblade to save my friend and I lost it because of that. I then started to use this Keyblade until I helped Mickey close Kingdom Hearts. I lost the Keyblade after that." She then clutched her Keyblade with sorrow.

"Our condolences.", said the red head. "We almost lost our Master. But thankful, he's still alive."

"Oh, man. Where are my manners? I never introduce myself or learn your name. My name is Aqua. I am a Keyblade Master under Master Eraqus. What is your name?"

"I am Erza Scarlet. I am a S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild in Earth Land."

"What's Fairy Tail?"

Lucy stepped in and explained her world and why they are here with Sora.

"So you want to help us defeat Xehanort?", asked Aqua.

"Yup.", said Natsu. "That bastard has already done too much damage!"

"This proof of what he did to you.", said Erza.

"I understand.", said Aqua. "Thank you for your assistance, Mages of Earth Land. I hope that we will win this battle."

"Not 'hope'. We will."

"I guess you're already caught up."

Everyone saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Riku near them.

"Yes.", Aqua answered.

"Now that we have Aqua-san.", said Juvia. "What are we supposed to do next?"

"We must wake up my friend, Ven. He's been asleep for too long and he is a Keyblade Wielder."

"Do you know where he is?", asked Riku.

"Yes."

"Then let's go.", said Sora. "We don't have a lot of time until the battle begins."

"He's right.", said Erza. "And besides, Ventus is waiting." Aqua smiled. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah!", everyone said.

After everyone was outside, Natsu then said, "Oh, before I forget." He then took a huge breath and started to breath out letters using his Fire Dragon magic that spelled _Sora and Natsu was RIGHT!_

"Right about what?", asked Mickey.

"We saved Aqua without Sora using the Power of Waking. I told you she wasn't asleep and that he can save her without that power. You guys are idiots!"

Everyone gave a sweat drop.

"Seriously, what the hell happened? Were you just sitting on your asses while you got your butts kicked?"

"I know, we mess up.", sighed both Mickey and Riku.

Sora laughed. "Thanks, Natsu. But we gotta save Ventus."

"Right, right."

"They're all interesting.", said Aqua.

"You'll get used to it.", said Erza. "I look forward to working with you, Aqua."

"Same here, Erza."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Outside of the castle in Radiant Garden, two people were talking. Those people were from the Real Organization: Vexen and Demyx.

Once Vexen was done talking, Demyx shouted with surprise, "WHAAA-?!"

Demyx's mouth was completely covered by Vexen's hand. "Quiet, you dunce!", he said in anger while looking around to see if anyone has noticed.

Demyx removed Vexen's hand from his mouth and asked, "But, dude, why would you pick me?"

"I cannot let the chosen catch wind of this, understand?"

Demyx then became angry and annoyed. "Oh, I see! It's because I got benched!", he angrily said while he came up to Vexen's face and pointed his finger at him.

"I got 'benched' too!", Vexen fired back.

"Wha- Hey!" Demyx panicked and covered Vexen's mouth. "Quiet!"

After a small pause, Demyx removed his hand from Vexens mouth. Vexen then gave a small cough and turned around.

"Okay, man, look. Real talk? Backstabbing those guys would be stupid. If they find out, we are yesterday's toast. I mean, what's in it for me?"

Vexen the faced the center square of the town and said, "Forgiveness."

"Huh? For what?"

"Men like us-in the pursuit of science, we sometimes make terrible mistakes. Lose sight of our mission to help people. But now I can help someone with my research. Now, I can atone."

Demyx looked unconvinced. "I'm not a scientist." Demyx turned around and started to leave.

Vexen then began to panic. "Wait, wait, wait!" He grabbed Demyx's hood and pulled him back towards him.

Demyx became annoyed. "C'mon, dude. I'm useless, I'm chicken, we're not friends. I can count the number of times you and I have hung out on one hand- _less_ than one hand! I didn't even _know_ you in the old life!"

"Fine, _fine!_ But listen."

Vexen then whispered something into Demyx's ear, which greatly shocked him.

"Huh? No way!"

"It's true. The whole thing was _his_ idea."

"Huh? No stinkin' way."

"He wants to atone too. But, he is one of the chosen, so his hands are tied. Hence my actions on his behalf, hence my need for you to act on _my_ behalf should all go awry. As you said, we are far from friends. No one would ever suspect you."

"Hmm… So I'm not doing any fighting?"

"Correct. And more importantly, no benchwarming."

Demyx smiled with happiness. "Ha! Yeah baby! Sign me up. Yes! Demyx time."

Vexen sighed with annoyance.

* * *

Back at the computer room in the castle, Ienzo and Levy were still working on finding a body for Roxas.

"We've come a long way toward reconstruction Roxas's heart.", said Ienzo. "But a vessel… Without that… Yeah, right. Bodies don't grow on trees, Ienzo. It's the backup plan or nothing now. But...the backup plan isn't a true solution."

"Maybe we're missing something…", wondered Levy.

Suddenly, a dark corridor appeared behind them.

"Finally. 'Bout time."

They both turned around with surprise and they saw Demyx emerging from the corridor. He was carrying what appears to be a body wrapped in a white cloth on his shoulder.

He looked around and said, "Ooh. Nice place."

"That coat… you're an Organization member, aren't you?", asked Levy as she got into a fighting stance.

"Demyx? Is that you?!", asked a surprised Ienzo.

"You know him?"

"He was in the Original Organization."

"Hey, Zexion! Long time!", said Demyx with a smile. He then put down the body and was adjusting his shoulder. "How's humanity treatin' ya? I rejoined the Nobodies, but, like…" He then started to walk closer to Ienzo. "I just can't shake the feeling I've been sweet-talked, y'know? We have sooo got to have a chat."

Ienzo looked confused and was taken back by this. "Whoa, back up. What?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. I'm gettin' ahead of myself." He then faced Levy. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Demyx. That mark on your shoulder tells me that you're a member of that Fairy Tail guild. Those guys have been talking about that group a lot. This is the first time I have met one."

"Oh, well, hi.", said an unsure Levy. "My name is Levy. Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes! I'm actually here on a top secret mission. Apparently I'm so off everyone's radar, that I'm just the guy to handle a special delivery.", he said as he walked towards the corridor. "Ta-daaah!", he said as he backed away to the side with his arms out.

Some else then emerged from the corridor, revealing to be Ansem the Wise.

Ienzo gasped. "Master Ansem!"

"The ruler of Radiant Garden?", question Levy.

"Ah, well met, little Ienzo.", said Ansem with a smile. He then faced Levy. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Levy, your majesty. I'm a Fairy Tail mage in Earth Land."

"So you're a Fairy Tail member they spoke of. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Aeleus and Dilan then entered the room in a hurry and were shocked at what they saw.

"Master Ansem!", they both said.

Ienzo then looked guilty. "They told me you'd gone mad. That you abandoned us. I was just a boy, but I should have known better. I am truly, deeply sorry."

Ansem came up to him and put his hands on Ienzo's shoulders. "I think what matters is that you recognize the mistake. Peace, Ienzo. It was I who was consumed by hatred-who failed you in my obligations as your mentor. Forgive me."

Aeleus looked guilty while Dilan growled in frustration.

Aeleus put his hand on Dilan's shoulder and said, "It's okay."

Demyx then came up and waved at Ienzo and Ansem with an awkward look.

"So, uh...are we cool to get on with things here?", he asked as he pointed at the body on the floor. "Got ya a present from Vexen. One was all he could manage for the time being, but hey, he figured you guys would know what to do with it."

"A vessel!", said Ienzo.

"Thanks for helping us.", said Levy with a smile.

Demyx looked really happy upon hearing that.

"No one has ever complimented me like that.", he said. "Thanks, Levy-chan!"

* * *

Just outside of the castle entrance, a dark corridor appeared and Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, emerged from it.

"I know he's here.", he said. "If they were going to bring him somewhere safe. This would be it."

Before he could continue, he was approached by a young girl with orange-brown hair, which they were tied in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar line under a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder straps. She was a mage of Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood.

"Excuse me, can I help you?", she asked.

Ansem looked at her coldly and said, "Move."

He then summoned a Demon Tower and two Dual Blades. Beth looked at the Heartlesses in horror as they charged towards her, creating a large explosion.

* * *

Back inside the computer room, everyone felt the room shaking.

"What was that?", asked Ansem.

Ienzo went on the computer. After typing for a few minutes, a screen pulled up, showing the security camera of the front entrance. On it was Xehanort's Heartless behind the Demon Tower and two Dual Blades. Beth was shown, who was completely covered in blood and was unconscious. Two of her fellow guild members, Risley Law and Arana Webb, were there, fighting the Heartlesses.

"It's Xehanort!", said a shocked Ienzo.

"He followed us here?!", said a surprised Demyx.

"Let's go!", said Aeleus.

Dilan nodded. "I'll let the others know. Guard the entrance!"

Both Dilan and Aeleus ran out of the room, leaving Ansem, Ienzo, Demyx, and Levy there.

"He's trying to take me back!", said Ansem.

"Why?", asked Levy.

"He's looking for Subject X, a girl we did research on to uncover her memory. When I learned that Xehanort was doing dangerous experiments on her, I ceased his research. After that, she disappeared. He believes I've hidden her somewhere, but I don't know what happened to her."

"But why does he want her now?"

"He said that she holds a mystery to unravel, about the battle between light and darkness."

"A mystery?"

"I don't know what that means. But she did say something that she remembered that might be close to it. 'May my heart be my guiding key'."

The room began to shake again.

"We'll have to discuss later.", said Ienzo. "Master Ansem, if he is after you, then you must go find a place to hide."

"But what if he breaks in here?"

"He won't!", said a determined Levy. "Because the Earth Land mages are here!" She then faced a nervous Demyx. "What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know! I can't fight against them, they're super strong! I know you're a mage, but what can you do against that?"

"I don't know if we can win or not. But, I still don't want to see people hurt. If he comes in here, I'll fight. Because I'm a Fairy Tail mage! If you can leave, that's okay. That way you'll be safe."

There was a moment of silence. Then Demyx said, "No. I'll stay. I'm tired of being a chicken."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Demyx then summoned his sitar, Arpeggio, and said with confidence, "You're looking at a member of the Organization."

* * *

Back outside, the Heartlesses were having trouble moving due to Risley using her Gravity Change magic on them.

"Don't look down on the chubby!", she said while in her slimmer form.

But something came up to her and attacked her with a sword, causing her to crash near a wall and freeing the other Heartlesses.

"What was…!", she said as she saw that the one who attacked her was another Heartless.

This Heartless had a large, muscular, humanoid figure with a large, heart-shaped hole in its chest. Raised portions and ridges on its black skin give it an armored appearance. It features large, spiked horns on the sides of its head, and two more rising from its forehead which form the shape of a heart; all four horns fade from black to red to yellow, giving them the appearance of heated metal. Its tail ends in a bladed fin with a diamond-shaped hole through it. Its two-toed, clawed feet stand upon swirling vortexes of white energy, which it uses to "skate" around the battlefield. It has undersized, purple bat-like wings on its shoulders and dull purple tendrils wrapped around its throat like a scarf, which drape down on either side of its "heart." It also has tendrils wrapped around each wrist, which fade to the same burning yellow color as its horns. In each hand it holds a large blue sword with hook-like extensions near the tip and an exaggerated gold hilt with a knuckle bow.

"Another one?!"

"Don't assume that those three are the only ones.", said Ansem.

Behind him, Arana snuck up behind him and blasted him with her web magic. The web had completely wrapped around his upper body. He looked unfazed by this.

"I got you!", she said. "You can summon them, right? So if we take down their leader, they will disappear!"

Ansem smiled. "That is a good idea. However, you will not defeat me."

Without even trying, Ansem broke free of Arana's web, shocking her. He then held out his hand and blasted her with dark magic, sending her crashing near a wall.

"You can't stop me. I am bringing him back to the Badlands."

"Then how about this!"

" **Nekosoku Tube!"**

An orange tube came flying towards Ansem and it wrapped around his right wrist. When he saw where it came from, he saw another girl holding it. It was Millianna.

"Got you, meow!", she said.

"Millianna!", the girls said with relief.

"Tch! You annoying mages.", Ansem said with annoyance as he lifted his left hand to attack. But, no dark magic came out of his hand. He then looked shocked. "I can't use my magic?!"

"Too bad for you!", said Millianna.

Suddenly, the two Dual Blades and the Dark Inferno let out a painful roar and they disappeared. A figure then appeared next to Millianna, revealing to be Kagura with her sword in her hand.

Ansem looked surprised. _She defeated them without unsheathing her sword?!_

"You're an Organization member, correct? Why are you here?", asked a serious Kagura.

"I am looking for a man that is believed to be here.", he answered.

"We have not received any visitors at all. Though I guess you probably don't believe me."

"That's correct. I'm getting inside no matter what."

He then yanked his right arm hard, causing Millianna to fly towards him. When she came close, Ansem punched Millianna in the gut. She then sent flying onto the ground near the Demon Tower while the tube around Ansem's wrist disappeared. Millianna was clutching her stomach.

"K-Kagura...chan…", she weakly said.

Just then, the top part of the Demon Tower came up to Millianna and it swallowed her completely.

"Millianna!", shouted Kagura.

" **Carrot Missile!"**

Tons of over-sized carrots were flown towards the Tower. When they made an impact, they exploded, causing some Shadows to be destroyed. Kagura then saw Beth, Arana, and Risley weakly standing in front of the Tower.

"We'll save Millianna.", said Beth.

"Defeat that guy!", said Risley.

Kagura nodded and faced Ansem.

"I will defeat you and rescue my comrade!", she said as she got into her fighting stance.

Ansem smirked. "I liked to see you try."

Kagura then charged towards Ansem and attacked him with her unsheathed sword. But Ansem has been blocking her attacks with his right hand.

"You're really strong.", he said while continuing to block her attacks. "I never seen a sword wielder fight like that. Not even Keyblade Wielders are capable of that kind of skill."

"Enough of your praises. Fight me for real!"

" **Slashing Form!"**

Kagura performs a powerful slash in the air. But when she turned around, Ansem was nowhere to be found.

"But you're very impatient."

Ansem appeared right behind her and punched her back really hard, causing her to cough up blood. But she didn't fall. She held her ground, gritted her teeth, and hit him with her sword. But Ansem blocked the attack using his arms.

 _His strength is powerful and his speed is faster than mine._ , she thought. _He hasn't even shown his true power, which means it will be difficult to defeat him. I must find a weakness. Or maybe, give it my all!_

Ansem then spread his arms out wide and began throwing multiple disks at Kagura. Seeing them coming, Kagura charged towards them.

" **Flying Form!"**

When she came close, she cut down all of the flying disks. Ansem wasn't surprised by this. But then he felt intense pressure on his body. He then finds it hard to move.

 _This is Gravity magic._ , he thought. _Is it from that other mage?_ He then looked at Risley, who was still fighting the Tower with her fellow mages. _No. She's too busy fighting. It must be her. She is getting really serious._

"Are you okay?"

Ansem and Kagura saw Dilan, Aeleus, Jet, and Droy enter outside.

"Hey, that thing is just like the one that attacked the guild hall, except smaller.", said Droy while looking at the Tower.

"Let's take it down!", said Jet.

Dilan came up to the girls and asked, "Can you still fight?"

All three of them nodded.

Both Aeleus and Dilan charged towards the Tower and attacked it with their axe and lance respectfully, causing more Shadows to be defeated. When they landed, Tower tried to eat them, but they quickly dodged at the last moment.

" **Falcon Heavenward!"**

Jet quickly dashed towards the Tower and kicked it, creating a giant hole in the Tower, but was quickly fixed when more Shadows appeared.

" **Chain Plant!"**

Droy threw some seeds that grew into large vines and they wrapped around the Tower. Arana joined in and she used her web magic to keep the Tower still. Risley then applied her magic on the Tower, crushing most of the Shadows. As the Shadows began to be crushed, a figure popped out of the Tower, but, it too, was being crushed. The figure revealed to be Millianna.

"Millianna!", the girls shouted.

Risley stopped using her magic while Dilan ran up to the Tower and grabbed Millianna, removing her from the Tower. Once she was out, Risley continued using her magic on the Tower.

"Meow! Thank you!", said Millianna with a smile, despite having some bruises on her. "Now it's payback! Beth!"

"Yeah!", said Beth.

" **Kitten Blast!"**

" **Vegetable Magic: Carrot Missile!"**

Millianna releases several restraining tubes in a spiral motion with great Magic Power while Beth fired Carrot Missiles. Both attacks completely destroyed the Tower.

"Alright! We won!", shouted the mages with joy.

Dilan and Aeleus, who were not cheering, turned and saw Kagura and Ansem.

"Xehanort!", said an angry Aeleus.

Everyone stopped cheering and took notice of Ansem.

"He's the one?", wondered a surprised Jet.

"I see.", said Kagura. "That explains why he's so powerful. But it doesn't matter. I will defeat him and this war will be over."

"This fight has gone long enough.", said Ansem.

Suddenly, a large crash appeared behind everyone. When the dust had cleared, two Dark Hide Heartlesses appeared, shocking everyone.

"What the hell are those things?!", shouted a scared Jet.

"Get ready!", shouted Dilan in a fighting stance.

While Kagura was distracted by the two Heartlesses, Xehanort's shadowy other appeared behind her and grabbed her, causing Kagura's gravity magic to be canceled and Ansem now can move freely again. The creature then threw Kagura hard into the air and she was sent far beyond the castle walls.

"Kagura!", shouted everyone with worry.

"Now that she is taken care of, I have important matters to attend.", said Ansem as he disappeared, leaving the others with the two monsters.

"He's going into the castle!", said Aeleus as he headed towards the entrance to the castle, but was cut off when one of the Dark Hides blocked his path. "Damn it!"

"There are other mages inside.", said Arana. "Leave them to him."

"He's right. We gotta defend this castle from them!", said Jet.

Aeleus didn't feel comfortable about it, but he held his axe tightly and said, "You're right. Let's defeat them!"


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

After entering the castle, Ansem was wandering around the halls, looking for the computer room or Ansem the Wise. The castle was still shaking due to the mages fighting the two Heartlesses outside.

While he was walking, a few green lasers were coming after. Ansem saw them and quickly dodged the attacks. He then looked where the attacks came from and saw Bickslow and Evergreen in front of him. He then saw the Fairy Tail emblem on Evergreen's chest.

"That mark on the woman's chest tells me that you two are from the Fairy Tail guild, correct?", he said.

"That's right, bub.", said Bickslow.

"Care to explain why you are here, causing destruction?", asked Evergreen.

"I am look for a man name Ansem the Wise.", Ansem answered.

"Ansem the Wise?"

"Wasn't he the ruler of this place?", wondered Bickslow.

"So you have heard of him.", said Ansem.

"Yes. But they said he disappeared a long time ago.", said Evergreen. "No one by that name is here."

Ansem then held out his hand and blasted the two of them with a strong force from his hand, sending them crashing onto the floor.

"Guess he doesn't believe us.", said Bickslow. "Babies!"

Bickslow's dolls appeared in front of him.

" **Line Formation!"**

All five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another. All five of them fired a crescent like beem at Ansem. Unfortunately, he dodged the attack.

"Try dodging this!", said Evergreen.

" **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"**

Evergreen fired a torrent of energy needles at him. Ansem blocked their attacks with his arms, but the needles managed to cut through his coat and pierce his body. To stop her, Ansem fired one of his disks at her, which cut the needles down and Evergreen quickly dodged the attack. Bickslow's dolls then started to fire random attacks at him.

 _These dolls…does he use telekinesis?_ , wondered Ansem. He then examined the dolls, who were laughing.

"This guy is strong.", said one of them.

"Super strong!", said another.

"These dolls, what are they?", asked Ansem.

"They're my babies, duh!", he answered with a carefree attitude. "They help me with my magic."

"How come they have a personality?"

"That's my magic."

Ansem smirked. "Thank you for telling me." He then summoned five Marionettes and they all charged towards Bickslow.

" **X Formation!"**

All five dolls came in front of him and formed an x-shaped shield. All five heartlesses crashed into the dolls and they disappeared. But after the crash, the dolls began to shake.

"Hey, what's wrong?", asked a worried Bickslow.

The eyes on the dolls turn red and they began to fire at Bickslow and Evergreen.

"What the hell did you do to my babies?!", he asked furiously.

"Your magic allows you to control souls, correct? I thought it was telekinesis, but it then became untrue when I took notice of the doll's personality. If they can talk and feel like you, then they must be souls.

"Yeah, and?"

"We've been researching hearts and souls. Trying to recreate them from data and to see how puppets could grow hearts. Those Heartlesses that I summoned can possess a doll and control it, even with a heart they're stronger. Though I never suspect a mage could be able to have that kind of magic. You must really love playing with souls."

"Bastard."

"Now you have to defend yourself against your own dolls."

"Did you forget I'm here?", said Evergreen while she fired more energy needles.

Ansem's shadowy other appeared and blocked the attack with his body.

"What the hell is that?"

Bickslow lifted his metal hood and his eyes turned into green targets. When he looked at Ansem and his monster, he became horrified.

 _This guy's soul is messed up!_ , he thought. _If I use my magic on him, he's just gonna break free and reverse the effect!_ He then looked at the monster. _I see someone in that monster, but he can't do anything._

Because he was distracted, Bickslow was hit by his dolls and he crashed onto the ground.

"Ever, try using your eyes!", Bickslow suggested while he kept dodging the attacks from his dolls.

"Oh, right!"

Evergreen lifted her glasses and her eyes turned into yellow targets. She then looked at the monster. The monster immediately turned into stone and disappeared. She then tried to look at Ansem, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?"

Suddenly, Evergreen was sent flying towards the wall. Ansem had struck her in the stomach, with his eyes closed.

"I guess that's it for you two.", said Ansem. "I'll leave you with your dolls."

He then started to walk away from the two.

"Wait! We're not done!", shouted Bickslow as he ran after him. But he was then struck by one of his doll's attacks. When he recovered, Ansem was gone.

"Damn, he got away! Ever, you okay?"

"Yeah.", said Evergreen as she came over to him. "But why is he looking for a guy that is not in the castle?"

"Maybe that guy is here and we didn't know."

"If that's the case, we better find him before he does."

"Yeah. But first we need to get my babies under control."

* * *

"He passed Bickslow and Evergreen!", said a shocked Levy while she, Ienzo, and Demyx were watching the security footage.

"Is he done with protecting this area?", asked Ienzo.

"I believe so." She then faced Demyx. "Do you know any of his abilities?"

"A few, but not all since I never seen him fight.", Demyx answered. "He has this monster that he can summon that protects him and attacks others. He can also use darkness."

There was a large explosion at the entrance to the computer room. Smoke filled the room and everyone was coughing.

"What was that?", asked Ienzo.

Two figures emerged from the smoke. Levy, Ienzo, and Demyx stood there, feeling intense at what will happen next. One of the figures was Ansem and the other was a beaten Freed.

"Oh no, Freed!", shouted a worried Levy.

Ansem then lifted Freed up and threw him against the wall. He then noticed Demyx.

"Care to explain what you're doing here?", asked Ansem.

"None of your business!", answered Demyx. He then started playing on his guitar and a large pillar of water appeared underneath Ansem. "How do you like that!"

But then, a large black hand came out of the pillar and grabbed Demyx by his throat. The hand began to slowly crush Demyx's throat, causing him to gasp for air. The pillar disappeared, showing Ansem with his shadowy other. Levy and Ienzo were watching in horror.

"Demyx!", shouted Levy.

"I don't have time to deal with you.", said Ansem.

The monster then threw Demyx near the wall where Freed was at. He then faced Levy and Ienzo.

"Xehanort.", said Ienzo, but he was secretly terrified.

"Ienzo."

Ansem started to walk towards him, but Levy stepped in and stood between them with her arms out.

"Why are you here?", asked Levy.

"This does not concern you, mage. It's best to stay out of it."

"How can I stay out of this when you came here and hurt my friends!"

Ansem held out his hand and fired at Levy, causing an explosion to occur in the room. But when the dust cleared, a barrier with purple letters appeared between them.

"This is…", said Ienzo with surprise.

"Freed's magic!", said Levy.

She then saw Freed and Demyx slowly getting up.

"Levy…", he said weakly. "You and Ienzo must get away from here. Leave him to us."

"But I can't leave you here!"

"Levy-chan…", said Demyx. "Let us do this."

Levy was still unsure.

But Ienzo grabbed her wrist and said, "They're right, we need to get outta here. Sora is counting on us to bring back Roxas."

Levy looked shocked. But then she nodded. Ienzo then pulled Levy out of the room, leaving Ansem with the boys.

Ansem sighed. "Why is it that there are so many things in my way today?"

"That's part of life, man.", said Demyx. "Good thing you're taking it easy."

"We will not let you continue.", said Freed.

"I like to see you try.", said Ansem.

While Ansem was fighting with the boys, Levy and Ienzo escaped from the room and entered the Heartless Manufacturing room. Once they came down the stairs, Levy saw a large rectangle passage at the center of the balcony.

"Where did this passage come from?", she asked.

"I'll explain later.", said Ienzo. "I opened this up just before Xehanort entered, so some of us can escape through here."

Both of them entered the passage had a long stairway spiraling down to a long hall and the walls were glowing with purple lights. After traveling down the stairway for a while, they finally reached the end, where a large door stood there and it opened for them, revealing to be a hallway inside. When they entered, they saw a bunch of doors lined up on both walls. Each of the doors were electronically locked and bound with chains. There was one more door at the end of the hall, but it was not electronically locked and bound with chains.

"What is this place?", asked Levy.

Ienzo explained. "This was the place where we did our research on the Heartlesses over a decade ago. These doors were for those who had transformed into heartlesses so that we may experiment with them and discover the origin of darkness."

"You turned people…into Heartlesses?"

Ienzo nodded. "It was started by Master Ansem. He wanted to discover the origin of darkness to protect the people of Radiant Garden and wanted Xehanort to regain his memory, since he lost it when we found him. Back then, none of the test subjects were consumed by darkness. We also kept Subject X here. Some of our test subjects usually collapsed after going through some trials, but not her. When Xehanort took over the program for Master Ansem, he began doing dangerous experiments on the test subjects, resulting in them becoming Heartlesses. From what Xehanort had told me in the past, Master Ansem had gone mad and shut down the experiments and then he was gone."

"Those poor people…", said a sad Levy. "Did the subjects know about what was going on?"

"Under Master Ansem, yes."

"So what happened next?"

"We ran out of test subjects, so we had trouble continuing. Then one day, Xehanort's memory had returned and then everything went black. I assumed I transformed into a Nobody and joined the Organization under the name Zexion."

"Maybe those test subjects had return to normal, since Sora defeated the Heartlesses during his first adventure.", said Levy with a smile. "I know you feel guilty about what happened in the past. But you were trying to help protect the people and they knew that. Xehanort was the one who did this to them. Remember what you are doing now, you're trying to end this madness with your science."

"Your right. I can see why Fairy Tail is such a wonderful guild."

"Hey, what's with the door at the end of the hallway?", asked Levy as she pointed at said door. "Why isn't it like the others?"

"That is the Chamber of Repose. While Xehanort was working with his experiments, he would sometimes go into that room and talk to someone. No one has entered the room besides him and I don't know who he talked to. Xigbar asked me about it once, but I didn't answer because it was irrelevant at the time."

They then heard a loud bang coming from outside.

"He's coming in!"

Levy then grabbed Ienzo's wrist and the two ran towards the Chamber at the end of the hallway. The door opened, they quickly entered the room, and the door was shut.

The chamber was kind of small, with one throne sitting at the center of the room. The walls had the Nobody's symbols on them with chains connected from each one to the throne. But what really got their attention was an object in front of the throne. It was pieces of blue armor that could be connected, but they aren't. And next to the armor was a Keyblade.

The guard was circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard is black, the center is grey, and the bottom of it is white. The handle is a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the Keyblade is thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which is silver. The base of the shaft also sports two diamond-shaped bumps. The Keyblade's teeth are comprised of a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. This frame and the spikes are all navy blue. The teeth also have three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. The Keychain links and token resemble water drops.

"This...is what he talks to?", wondered Ienzo. "A Keyblade...and a piece of armor?"

"I wonder who it belongs to.", said Levy.

The door inside the chamber exploded and smoke filled the room.

" **Solid Script: Guard!"**

The word 'GUARD' appeared in front of them and protected them from the smoke. Once the smoke was gone Ansem appeared at the entrance. Demyx and Freed are not with him.

"I guess you finally decided to come in here, Ienzo.", he said.

"Who is the owner of this armor and Keyblade?", asked Ienzo.

"No one.", Ansem answered coldly.

His shadowy other appeared behind them and grabbed them.

"Levy!"

Ansem came up to them and said, "No that there are no interruptions, where is the Master."

"Master Ansem?"

The monster tighten its grip on Levy, making her grunt in pain.

"Stop!"

"I know he's here. You two have been close for as long as I can remember. Tell where he is or this girl will suffer the consequences."

"He's not here! You're the one who told me he went crazy and abandoned us. I haven't seen him in over a decade!"

The monster continued to crush Levy and she screamed.

"Would you just stop! He's not here!"

"I'm not a fool, Ienzo.", he said coldly. "I know he's here. Unless, you could tell me what happened to the girl and what you've been doing recently."

"You know damn well I had nothing to do with her."

The monster then started to crush Ienzo. He yelled in pain.

"I know you are here.", Ansem shouted. "If you value these two, then you better show yourself!" He then went over to the abandoned Keyblade and picked it up. He then held it near Ienzo's neck. "I've run out patience with-"

Hand was placed on Ansem's wrist. Everyone saw with surprise who hand it was. It was Xemnas'.

"What are you doing?", asked Ansem calmly.

"He's calling us back.", Xemnas answered. "The war is about to begin."

"But what about the girl?"

"He decided to end it. She is no longer of any use to us."

Ansem sighed and the monster disappeared, causing Levy and Ienzo to fall to the ground. Ansem also tossed the Keyblade near the abandoned armor.

"Alright."

Xemnas looked around the room.

"This may be the last time I'll see this room." He then walked towards the armor and said, "I'll be seeing you soon, friend."

Ienzo then came up to Levy and asked, "Are you okay?"

Levy nodded.

Xemnas then summoned a dark corridor.

Before they entered, Ansem said without facing her, "Girl. You're a Fairy Tail mage, correct?"

Levy looked at them with a serious look.

"When this war starts, you and your friends will die."

Levy didn't change her expression. The two Organization members left.

Both Ienzo and Levy took a big sigh.

"That was too close.", said Levy.

"Yeah."

"At least they won't be going after him."

"Yes. But we need to warn the others about what just happened. They're probably still traveling to other worlds."

"Your right."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

After the events that happened in Radiant Garden, Levy and Ienzo told the others what happened. Kagura survived the fall, but suffered a few broken ribs. She is being treated at the castle, along with the other fighters who were defending the castle outside. Bickslow and Evergreen managed to help the dolls by destroying them and putting their souls into statues found in the castle. But, they suffered from heavy damage due to the attack. Freed and Demyx were completely unconscious and covered in blood due to trying to defend Levy and Ienzo from Ansem. They are quickly being treated. The doctors then said that they'll be fully recovered by the end of tonight.

In response to this, they decided to tighten security to those who are still traveling to other worlds. They all believe Radiant Garden would be fine due to the response from the two Organization members that attack the castle.

After finding Aqua, most of the mages return to the Mysterious Towers while Sora's group headed to Castle Oblivion with Aqua.

Since they were the only ones still traveling to other worlds, the Magic Council and Lamia Scale sent Sherria Blendy with them. She wanted to join in as soon as possible, but she had lost her magic during the war with Alvarez six months ago. So she requested something that will help her use her magic again. The Magic Council then created a special lacrima bracelet that will let you use a person's magic powers from the past. However, this lacrima will only last until the war has ended. After that, the user won't be able to use their pass magic again.

* * *

On a dark sandy path in a very dark cloudy area, the group, along with Aqua and Sherria, were heading towards Castle Oblivion.

"I finally got to see another world!", said an excited Sherria. "The Sky Sisters are back!"

"Yup!", said Wendy.

Aqua laughed. "Those two are so cute together."

"They also perform together during festivals.", said Lucy.

"Happy, don't you want that fish to be cooked?", asked Aqua when she saw Happy eating a raw fish.

"Naw.", he answered. "Raw fish always tastes the best."

"Okay."

"So, we're here to wake Ventus up.", said Gajeel.

"Then we're set for war.", said Laxus.

"Good!", said Natsu. "I want to trash those guys!"  
"You're not the only one.", said Gray.

"But why is Ventus' body here?", asked Charle.

"This wasn't like this originally.", said Aqua. "It was very beautiful. Until when Xehanort killed my Master, the keeper of this place, he plunged this world into darkness. My Master told me, when I just became a Master, that Keyblade Wielders protected this place for generations and that light and darkness lived in balance here. If this world was plunged into darkness, the one who holds this information should go to this world's Keyhole and lock it away using a special trick."

"And that's why this world looks like this?', asked Juvia.

Aqua nodded. "The special trick allows me to change the layout to this world. So I designed a special place where no one could find Ventus in this world."

"That explains how no one has found him in over a decade.", said Lucy.

"So this Ventus guy.", said Sherria.

"What is he like, Aqua-san?", Wendy joined.

"I like to know myself.", said Erza.

"And how became a sleepy head in the first place.", said Natsu.

"For personality wise, I'd say he's kind of like Sora: sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting."

"That's nice.", said Wendy.

"Maybe you two can be brothers.", said Sherria to Sora.

"Huh?!", said Sora with surprise. "I guess...that would be nice."

"So why is he sleeping?", asked Juvia.

Aqua explained. "Xehanort wanted him and Vanitas to fight to form the X-blade. They did fight, but Ven destroyed the blade, along with Vanitas. Because his heart was connected to the X-blade, his heart had fallen asleep. So I placed his body here and promised to bring Terra back here to wake him up."

"That's so sad!", said Sherria.

"But now that you are here, he can wake up.", said Erza.

"Yeah.", said Aqua. "And that is what I'm going to do."

"You sure about this, Aqua?", asked Goofy.

"If you want, we can take you back to Master Yen Sid's tower to rest with the mages, Riku, and the King?", Sora suggested.

"Uh-huh.", Donald agreed.

"Thank you.", she said. "But… Ven's expecting me. I promised to wake him. Said I'd be right back, but I'm not even close. I'm in for an earful."

"For being asleep for over a decade, I can see that.", said Lily

The group stopped and they stood in front of Castle Oblivion.

"That's some castle.", said Gray.

"Let's go in.", said Natsu as he and Happy towards the entrance.

"It's best not to enter that way.", said Aqua.

"Why not?"

"My Master said that whoever visits these lands will be lost to oblivion."

"You mean...if we open this door…there's gonna be a portal to oblivion?!", said a nervous Happy. "And there won't be a way out?!"  
"No, no. Whoever tries to find where Ven is will never find it because the room is lost in a maze in there."

"So how do we find Ventus?", asked Laxus.

Aqua took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, making the others look confused. Donald kept looking at Aqua with confusion. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. He then crossed his arms and looked impatient as he tapped his finger on his arm. He then lost patience and was about to say something before Goofy covered his mouth. Donald was trying to make him let go while Goofy told him to be quiet. Aqua then summoned her Master's Keyblade and Donald became quiet.

She then lifted the Keyblade towards the door to the castle. A big Keyhole appeared in front of the door and was releasing a bright glow and a strong wind, amazing everyone. Goofy then left go of Donald as Aqua pulled her Keyblade back a little and pushed it towards the Keyhole. A light came from her Keyblade and it was sent directly into the Keyhole. The bright light and wind then became more intense, causing everyone to be pushed back a little. But Aqua stood still as she continued to blast the light into the Keyhole. Her eyes then brightened and she gave a smile. A force was then blasted from the Keyhole and the bright light and strong wind stopped.

An image of another castle appeared on Castle Oblivion. The small towers and windows on the castle then started to shift around to match the image. Then other towers magical appeared and four towers were connected to the main building. A staircase was formed in front of the entrance and the castle was complete. With its completion, the dark clouds started to part, revealing the bright sun. The sun shone throughout the land, showing the light blue sky and the land was transformed into a grassy garden area entrance with a cemented symbol on the ground. The mountains were then shown and chains from the castle were connected to the mountains.

Everyone was amazed by the transformation of the area.

"Holy crap!", said Natsu.

"The land has changed completely!", said Happy.

"It's so beautiful here!", said Wendy.

"I know!", said Sherria. "You can fly anywhere here in this open sky!"

"There's so much space.", said Gray. "You could really let loose here."

"The air is so calm here.", said Lucy.

"There's even mountains here.", said Laxus.

"A good training exercise with a tone of them here.", said Gajeel.

"So...this is the place where Keyblade Wielders train.", said Sora.

"This is a wonderful place, Aqua.", said Erza.

"Thank you, Erza.", said Aqua.

"Aqua-san, where does this path lead to?", asked Juvia.

"That just leads to the mountain path and the summit. Some of our training equipment is down there too."

"Seems like this place really prepares future Keyblade Wielders.", said Charle.

"Yes."

"I know this place is beautiful, be we must continue with our mission.", said Erza.

"Right."

Everyone then followed Aqua into the castle.

* * *

Inside, the halls were made of white stone bricks with golden metal decorations. The floor had the same symbol as the one from the outside entrance. There were also chandeliers hanging from the ceiling from the entrance to the end of the hall.

Everyone was amazed by the decoration.

"It's kinda hard to believe this nice place is used for training.", said Lucy.

"I really don't want to ruin this place with my training.", said Sherria.

"So where is Ventus?", asked Lily.

"He's upstairs.," said Aqua. She then gave everyone a serious look. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and headed down the hallway. Once they reached the end, they turned right, where they found the stairs leading to the next floor. Once they reached the next floor, the room was huge.

The symbol from downstairs was bigger and the markings were golden. There were several pillars on each end that were green and gold that kept the roof up and still. There were two doors next to the stairs and a balcony with a stained glass window in between them. On the other end were several decorative windows and three brown throne chairs. They came up to the chairs and saw someone sitting in the middle one.

It was a boy. He wears a jacket that has a red collar and pleated. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder.

His pants balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband. He is also wearing two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. That boy was Ventus and he was asleep.

"That's Ventus?", asked Gray.

"That is not a great place for a nap.", said Natsu.

"Aye.", said Happy.

"Poor Ventus-san…", said a sad Wendy. "He's been asleep for over a decade…"

"Wendy…", said Sherria.

Aqua quickly ran up to him. When she came up to him she said with worry, "Ven." She then put her hand against his right cheek. He didn't respond. She still looked sad and hugged his head. "I'm sorry it took so long." She then put her hand on his shoulder and started to shake him gently. "Ven, wake up. Open your eyes, please!" Ventus didn't respond. Aqua looked disappointed. "Why? Your heart never found its way home?"

"Is there anything to wake him up?", asked Wendy.

"Why don't we try to bring Ventus to Lucy's apartment and let him lay on her bed to wake up!", suggested Happy.

"That's not gonna work!", said an annoyed Lucy.

Suddenly, someone spoke.

"That was a neat trick. No wonder no one could find him."

Everyone turned and saw Vanitas standing in front of them.

"Vanitas!", shouted an angry Sora.

"Who's that?", asked Sherria.

"A member of the Organization!", answered Wendy.

Aqua stood in front of the thrones and asked angrily, "Why are you here?"

Vanitas spoke mockingly. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your touching reunion, but surely you won't begrudge me a moment with my brother?"

The group then charged towards Vanitas to attack. But Vanitas just chuckled and teleported in front of them, surprising them. Vanitas then disappeared, leaving everyone to search where he could have gone. He then reappeared sitting on top of the middle throne where Ventus was with his hand on his cheek, surprising everyone.

"What?!", said Aqua.

"So, Venty-Wenty wants to keep sleeping.", he said. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Aqua quickly summoned her Keyblade and said, "Shut up!" She jumped into the air and was about to strike Vanitas down. But Vanitas summoned his Keyblade and blocked the attack.

"You better settle down there, 'Master.'" He then pushed Aqua away with his Keyblade and jumped after her. Both of them landed in the center of the room.

"Aqua, I'll handle him!", said Sora.

Aqua shook her head and said, "No. _I'm_ ending this."

"What?!", said Happy.

"But...you haven't recovered yet."

"Sorry, but you've seen me too weak, too often. Now it's my turn to shine." She then waved her hand and summoned a large barrier surrounding Vanitas and herself. The group backed away when the barrier was summoned.

"Aqua!", shouted the others, except Erza, with worry.

"Don't be stupid!", said Laxus.

Erza then held out her arm, silencing the others.

"Be careful.", said Erza.

Aqua nodded and charged towards Vanitas. The two of them exchanged blows with each other. When Aqua was about to hit Vanitas with her Keyblade, he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her. He was about to strike her from behind, but she quickly dodged the attack.

" **Triple Firaga!"**

Aqua blasted three firaga spells at Vanitas.

" **Dark Firaga!"**

Vantias blasted a giant dark fireball at the three fire spells. When they hit each other, it created a huge explosion inside the barrier.

"Is she alright?", asked Lucy.

"I don't know…", answered an unsure Sora.

But when the smoke cleared from within the barrier, they saw Aqua had put up her reflector shield. Vanitas had his Keyblade in a block position. Aqua lowered her shield and jumped into the air. She then blasted a tone of rainbow orbs at Vanitas. He tried to cut them down, but there were too many of them and they managed to land a hit on him.

Vanitas gained some damages from that attack. Aqua then quickly came up to him and hit her Keyblade hard against Vaintas', causing him to fly back away from. When he landed, Vanitas grunted with annoyance. He then looked at Ventus, who was still sleeping, and chuckled.

He then blasted from his Keyblade, fire magic, at the barrier where Ventus was, causing the barrier to form cracks from the attack. Vantias then began to fire the attack again.

Seeing this, Aqua ran towards the crack barrier. Vanitas launched three fire attacks at the barrier, but Aqua came in front of the cracked barrier and took the hit. She was then sent flying onto the floor and her Keyblade had disappeared. She now looks unconscious.

Vanitas then came up to her and was about to stab her in the chest, while others watched with shock.

Seeing her in danger, Sora shouted, "Aqua!"

Suddenly, Sora heard and felt a heartbeat and gasped. The area surrounding then began to change.

* * *

Sora was now in his own Dive into Heart where he saw his own stain glass station.

He then heard someone said, _"I...have to wake up…"_

" _Yes."_ , Sora answered. _"Tell me what to do."_

" _The power of waking…"_

" _I can't. I still don't have it yet."_

" _You never lost it… It sleeps…until someone needs it… Call to it..."_

" _I am calling...with all my heart."_

Sora physically appeared at the center of his station. He then lifted his Keyblade and it began to glow. A bright light appeared in front of him on the station, revealing to be a Keyhole. The enter station was then covered by the bright light. Sora then jumped into the air. He then saw the light leaving the station in the form of white birds. As the birds left, the station was changed into Ventus' station with him holding his Keyblade. Sora then pointed his Keyblade at the station and blasted a light at it. A bright light appeared from the station Ventus.

" _Thank you for always keeping me safe, Sora…"_

A heart then came out from the station and flew straight into the black sky and disappeared.

* * *

Back at the battle, Vanitas was about to stab Aqua when a bright light appeared from the thrones, blinding everyone. The light then flew towards the cracked barrier and broke through it.

"Aqua!"

The light began to disappear, revealing to be Ventus holding his Keyblade. He then charged towards Vanitas with an angry look and hit his Keyblade with Vanitas'. The clash between the two released light and dark energy that cracked the entire barrier until it was completely destroyed. The boys jumped back away from each other and Ventus was protecting Aqua's body.

The group then ran up to Vanitas to fight him. Vanitas seemed annoyed and he jumped over them and landed far from them.

"Three guardians and some mages is more than I care to face.", he said with confidence. "But now that my brother is awake…I'm just certain that he'll come to visit." A dark corridor appeared behind him and he disappeared.

With Vanitas gone, Ventus was helping Aqua get back onto her feet.

"Aqua, are you all right?", asked Sora.

"Yes.", she answered. "I'm fine, Sora."

"I can heal you with my magic, if you want.", Wendy suggested.

"It's okay."

Ventus looked surprised as he got a closer look at Sora. He then saw Vanitas without his helmet on and then released the difference between him and Sora.

"Huh?!", he said with surprise. "You're...Sora?"

"Yup.", he answered. "Hey, Ventus."

He then held out his hand. Ventus looked unsure.

"I get it. You were my second chance."

"Huh?"

Ventus looked surprised at what he just said and smiled. He grabbed Sora's hand and shook it. "Call me Ven."

Natsu came up to him and said, "My name's Natsu. It's nice to meet ya!"

"Same here."

Aqua then put her hand on Ventus' head and said with a smile, "Good morning, Ven."

"Good morning, Aqua."

"You sleep too much.", said Happy while using his Area magic. "Time to get moving again! By the way, I'm Happy!"

"Ven-san, are you feeling okay?", asked Wendy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad to be awake."

"Good!", said Sherria. "Because we have some butt-kicking we have to do soon!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"My name is Wendy."

"And I'm Sherria!"

"I know.", He then faced the other mages. "You're Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Lily, Charle, Lucy, and Juvia."

"How'd you know that?", asked Laxus.

"I saw you in my dreams."

"Dreams?", question Lucy.

"It must be because his heart was sleeping in my body.", said Sora.

"Yeah. So you don't have to explain why you are here."

"Guess that saves the trouble then.", said Gajeel.

"Then we must hurry and report back.", said Erza. "War is happening soon. We must be in our best shape."

"Right!"

"Wait.", said Natsu. "Ven just woke up, but Aqua was busy fighting. And Ven couldn't have woken up on his own."

"Yeah. And?", question Donald.

"That means that Sora must've woken him up!"

"Yeah, I did."

"That means you used the power of waking!"

Sora gasped. "I did!"

"Alright!", everyone shouted with joy.

"Congratulations, Sora!", said Lucy.

'We knew you could do it!", said Wendy.

"Thanks guys.", he said.

"Took ya long enough!", said a sarcastic Donald.

This resulted in him being thrown into the wall by Erza.

"This is a happy occasion. Show some support!", she angrily said.

"Aye…", Donald said weakly.

"Oh my goodness!", said a surprised Aqua.

"Yeah, I knew she was gonna do that…", said Ventus as he gave a sweat drop.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

After waking Ventus up, along with returning the Land of Departure to its former glory, the group return to the Mysterious Towers to reunite with the others. The people that were there were Sora's group, Riku's group, Aqua, Ventus, and the training team. Yen Sid was sitting at his desk.

"At last, we are all assembled.", he said. "First: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Earth Land mages, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done."

"It was nothing.", said Sting.

"It was kinda fun!", said Lector.

"Fro thinks so too!", said Frosch.

"And you, Aqua and Ventus: we are fortunate to have you back."

"Thanks.", said Aqua. "I only wish we could have returned to help sooner." She then faced the others. "We're grateful to all of you for rescuing us."

"Thank you.", said Ventus.

"I feel bad for letting you guys down.", said Mickey. "We tried but we still haven't found Terra."

"Don't. He studied with Master Eraqus, just like us.", said Aqua. "He's our responsibility." Ventus agreed with a nod.

"Mickey told me that you saved me in the realm of darkness.", said Riku. "I should have gone to help you right away. But I was too inexperienced. I'm sorry. I know that I let you down."

"Hey, man. Don't be like that.", said Sting. "It wasn't your fault."

"He's right.", said Aqua. "It was my choice to make."

"Did ya know Riku's a true Keyblade Master now?", said Goofy.

"That's wonderful."

"The King, too.", Donald joined in.

"Good for you!"

That made Mickey feel a little embarrassed.

"But Sora needs work."

"Yeah, rub it in…", said an annoyed Sora.

Some people laughed.

"Would you stop criticizing him.", said an annoyed Lucy while the others gave angry glares at Donald, making him nervous.

"You have no right to complain about his powers when you don't have it either.", said Gray.

"Why are you people trying to make me angry!", said Donald.

"Because it's funny.", said Natsu.

Everyone then laughed again while Donald just grumbled to himself.

"I'm happy to see that you haven't changed one bit.", said Aqua.

"Huh?", question Sora.

"Sora, you probably don't remember…"

"Umm… Uhhhhhh…" He then gave an embarrassed smile.

"It's okay. You were just a little boy when I met you."

Sora then smiled with relief.

Seeing that he felt left out, Lea gave a small cough. Everyone then turns their attention to the training team.

"Ah yes.", said Yen Sid. "Let us not forget our new Keyblade wielders. Lea, Kairi, you have made tremendous strides." He then looked at the mages. "And thank you for helping them."

"These two did a really good job during their training.", said Mirajane.

"Their training made them manly!", said Elfman.

Hearing that, everyone gave a sweat drop.

"You always say the weirdest things.", said Lisanna.

"Hey there.", said Lea. "And that's 'future Keyblade Master'-"

"Kairi?", said a surprised Aqua while interrupting Lea. Lea then stopped out of surprise while Aqua went up to Kairi. She then got a closer look at her necklace while Kairi looked confused. "Incredible! It _is_ you."

"Huh?"

"You met Kairi, too?", asked Jellal.

"You know her?", asked Mickey.

She then faced Mickey and said, "When you and I first met in Radiant Garden, the Unversed tried to attack a little girl. Do you remember?"

Mickey became shocked. "Oh, gosh! That little girl was Kairi?"

Kairi just stood there with a surprised look on her face.

"I guess it must've worked-the spell that I cast on you."

"What spell?", asked Macbeth.

"I cast a spell on her necklace that will protect her from darkness. I can still feel the magic energy."

"I'm sorry.", said a guilty Kairi. "Those days are hazy for me. But it sounds like I'd have been in trouble without you."

"Please. You were really, very little. Anyone would forget, hazy memory or not."

Lea then coughed again and everyone was looking at him.

"What's wrong, Lea?", asked Mirajane. "Do you need a cough drop?"

"No.", he answered. "This is all very touching, guys, but where do I fit in? Ven looks just like Roxas-or is it Roxas looks just like Ven?"

Ventus took notice of this.

"What does he mean by that?", asked Lisanna to Sorano.

"How should I know?", answered Sorano.

Lea sighed. "And now I have to explain all of that to him-which is in itself a crazy long story-and, apparently everybody already knows everyone, and this is an insane amount to get memorized!"

"You talk too much.", said Natsu.

"Aye.", said Happy.

"But your hair is like fire!"

"Fro thinks so too!", said Frosch.

"You're missing the point!", said an annoyed Lea.

"Sorry, Lea.", said Ventus.

Lea gasped. "You remember me?"

"Yeah, 'course! We're friends. I can't believe you became a Keyblade wielder just like me."

Lea seemed happy upon hearing that. "Yeah…"

"Axel, you know Ven?", asked Sora.

"Axel?", question Ventus. "Who's Axel?"

"My head hurts.", said Natsu.

"Aye…", said Happy.

"See, see, _see?_ ", said an annoyed Lea. "Major brain-ache."

Jiminy then appeared on Sora's head. This surprised Lea.

"Huh?! Who the hell is _this?!_ "

"Not to worry, folks.", said Jiminy. "To help us out, I've given each of you a Gummiphone. They've got summaries of everything that's happened so far. That way, you can read up, if you'd like. And if anyone has any questions, we can call each other."

"That's our Jiminy.", said Donald.

"He's always prepared.", said Goofy.

"This is a nice reunion.", said Mirajane.

"That's love for ya.", said Sherria.

"Welp, we've got our seven guardians.", said Mickey.

"Yeah.", said Sora. "But...I do wish that Roxas, and Namine, and Terra could be here with us too."

"Since when do you mope, Sora?", question Riku. "Come on. Terra's gotta be with the Organization. Which means we'll have a chance to save him."

"Leave it to Ven and I.", said Aqua. "We'll bring him home."

"Yeah, I made Terra a promise.", said Ventus. "I said I'd be there for him when he needs me."

"And I'll figure Roxas out.", said Lea. "Don't know how, but...I'll get him back."

"Namine is right here, safe with me.", said Kairi as she put her hand on her chest. "I know that we'll find a way to help her. Trust me-I'm not giving up."

"Kairi's right.", said Mickey. "We're all in this together, Sora."

"And Donald and I are no Keyblade wielders, but we'll always be right there to help keep ya steady.", said Goofy. "We've got your back, not just now, but always."

Sora smiled upon hearing that.

"Three half-pints make a whole!", said a smirking Donald.

"No, it doesn't.", said Charle.

"That again?", said an annoyed Sora with a smile.

Everyone then laughed again.

"Don't forget that we're here.", said Orga.

"If I recall, you're the one who wanted our help.", said Rufus.

"We want to see this to the end.", said Jellal.

"We're gonna give it our all!", said Lucy.

"I can't wait to fight them!", said Natsu. "I got tired of them speaking about stuff."

"Yeah, it got pretty annoying.", said Gray.

"Just remember that these guys are different from us.", said Erza.

Yen Sid interrupted. "It is a shame that all of our friends could not be here. But our seven guardians of light have united. Perhaps you might say that we have more than seven guardians, with Donald, Goofy, and the Earth Land mages. Given time, I know the others will soon stand with us."

"Yeah.", said Sora.

"Today, you recuperate. On the morrow, you journey to the fated place."

"Right!"

"I'm fired up!", shouted Natsu.

"We can't lose this fight.", said Erza.

"Xehanort and the Organization are the enemies.", said Jellal.

"Let's see if they're just all talk.", said Rogue.

"If you guys don't die, have a drink with me!", said Cana.

* * *

After the meeting, everyone returns to their respective worlds to get some rest. The next day, they'll be going to war.

Outside of the towers, Ventus and Aqua were sitting on the steps while looking at the night sky.

"The stars here are so beautiful.", said Ventus. "I noticed it when we arrived."

"Yes.", Aqua agreed.

"We've gone without this for so long."

"I know."

"I remember dreaming a lot. Of you and Terra. Of Sora and his friends too, I think. And there were some more people I didn't recognize. Oh, and I saw these weird animal creatures! It's like...I've been part of some big adventure."

"I've been places, too." Aqua then gave a serious look. "But pretty soon...things'll be back to normal."

Ventus then grabbed his green Wayfinder and held it up into the sky.

"Let's share stories when Terra's back."

Aqua smiled and did the same thing with her blue Wayfinder.

"Yeah."

* * *

In the Tram Commons of Twilight Town, Maleficent and Pete were wandering near the theater area of the commons.

Pete came up to her and said to her, sounding annoyed, "I've had it with this stupid treasure hunt. Every box we've found has been nothin' but a bust."

Instead of being angry, Maleficent said calmly, "I agree. Our search ends today."

Pete became shocked. "What-a-huh-now?!"

"You cannot find the unfindable. The box does not exist."

"I _knew_ they was takin' us for a ride."

"Silence, imbecile. I mean the box does not exist _now._ "

Pete looked confused. "Is that some kinda riddle? Just where we s'posed to be lookin'?"

"Light and darkness are fated to clash. A Keyblade War is upon us. We need only wait for that destined moment. No matter the victors, the box will be revealed."

"That's it?! But when's _my_ big moment?"

"You will have it soon enough. Once I possess the box, our real work can begin."

She then summoned a dark corridor and passed through it. Pete then ran after her.

* * *

At the clock tower in Twilight Tow, Lea was sitting on the ledge of the tower. He was just sitting there, eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream while looking at the sunset. He also had two more ice creams in his hand. He looked depressed.

"Well, Roxas…", he said. "I shoulda been there for you by now, but here we are."

"Shouldn't you say good-bye to your _real_ home?"

Lea became surprised as his old friend no enemy, Saix, came up to him.

"Why…", said Lea as Isa sat next to him.

"I'm not here to fight.", said Saix. "Relax."

Saix grabbed one of the ice creams from Lea's hand. Lea became annoyed and tried to take it back, but couldn't.

"Hey!"

"You can't eat all this. Why did you buy three of them? One for Roxas...and two for good luck?"

Saix then took a bite from the ice cream.

"I dunno. Because I felt like it, okay? Why are you here?"

"Got it memorized? Back when we were still friends, we used to sneak into the castle."

"Yeah…"

"And we made a friend there, a girl. We apprenticed to Ansem the Wise to rescue her."

"Yeah, and we failed. One day she was just gone!"

"You gave up."

Lea seemed to disagree with that statement. " I did not give up. One day we're apprentices, the next Ansem the Wise has up and vanished, the day after we're Nobodies, day after that we're doing icky jobs for Xemnas. I couldn't keep up with you."

"Following Xehanort's Nobody was the only way to discover what happened to her. She was his lab rat."

"So? You found her? I helped you rise up the ranks, so I hope it paid off."

"I'm afraid not. Nary a trace. I started to wonder if we'd imagined her. Maybe she never existed. And then, in time, I awakened to a new purpose. I realized I could be stronger."

"Well, then, you blew it! Wise up already and just quit."

"Face it. Roxas is just like our other friend. Gone forever. You need to accept that."

"You wish. I'm getting her back. All of 'em! Especially Roxas! I'm even dragging _you_ home."

Saix had just finished eating his ice cream.

"The marks under your eyes. They're gone."

"Yeah. Don't need 'em."

He then stood up from his seat. "Always told you they'd stop you from crying. The upside-down tears."

"Would you get lost? I'll clobber you tomorrow."

Saix smiled. "I expect no less."

A dark corridor appeared and he disappeared. Leaving a sad Lea on the tower.

* * *

On the Destiny Islands, Riku was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset.

"How long have you known that I was with you?"

Riku took notice of who it was. It was the replica version of his younger self that he met in Castle Oblivion. He, too, was sitting on the beach next to him.

"You _did_ save me.", Riku answered with a smile. "I think you came along for a reason."

"I didn't make much of myself as a replica.", he said. "I was a failure, and after you and Sora moved on, my body fell to ruin and the darkness took my broken mind. I was all ready to give up and let it happen, and then you showed up."

"You took that as a sign?"

"Maybe. I'd rather face my end with you than in darkness."

"That's...what you want?"

"Yeah. But I'm not done yet. Got one last thing to see through."

"Take the time you need."

The two of them continued to watch the sunset.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Riku was not the only one on the Destiny Islands. Sora and Kairi were there as well, but they were sitting on the crooked palm tree that grew paupo fruits on the miniature island. The two of them were watching Riku, sitting alone on the beach.

"Hey, why's Riku all alone?", asked Sora.

"He said he needed time to himself.", answered Kairi. "Let's let him be."

"Here." Kairi then gave a paopu fruit to Sora, startling him for a second.

"Huh?"

Kairi smiled, as she was holding two paopu fruits.

"Tomorrow's fight will be our toughest yet. I want to be a part of your life no matter what. That's all."

Sora looked serious about it. He then took the paopu fruit from Kairi. He nodded with a smile and said, "Kairi, I'll keep you safe."

Kairi shook her head. "Let _me_ keep you safe."

They both remember the drawing they made when they were little in the secret cave. That showed them sharing a star together. Now, they're sharing a paopu fruit together. They both smiled at each other while they watched the sunset.

* * *

Back in Magnolia in Earth Land, Lucy was taking a bath at her apartment.

"It's so nice to be back!", she said with relaxation.

 _It's been so long since we've been here. We were all surprised that we had been gone from Earth Land for a couple of hours. According to Master Yen Sid, time flows differently in each world. Since we came back, we started discussing who our enemies are to the others. After that, we all retired to our homes to get some rest for the upcoming battle._

Lucy smiled while she was washing her hair. She thought about their journey through Olympus, her transformation as a doll while befriending Woody and Buzz, enjoying the festival, fighting the Unversed, bringing Anna back to Elsa, sailing the seas as a pirate, fighting as Star Woman, befriending the Twilight Town gang, meeting the Keyblade wielders, and saving Aqua and Ventus.

 _This adventure was so much fun… Each world is so weird, but they all live happy and normal lives. I hope I get to see them again._

Her expression then changed to worry.

 _Tomorrow's battle is gonna be tough. I wonder if it's gonna be like our battle against Alvarez. Or maybe it will be different. I do know that I'll probably face him._

Lucy remembered her first encounter with Xemnas and how she started to question her own magic.

 _He is right that I tell my spirits what to do and force them into battle, resulting in them becoming hurt. But, they told me that it was their choice to help a summoner, regardless of who it was. Some of their previous owners had abused them and did not care for their suffering. I want to change that for them. I'll protect them no matter what happens. If the enemy is too great for them to handle, I'll fight them myself. I don't want to see them hurt or sad again!_

Lucy then got out of the bath and began to dry herself off.

 _We're not gonna let those guys mess with our hearts. We know where our true loyalties are. Besides, it's gonna be hard for them to control us, since Natsu causes destruction everywhere he goes and he doesn't like them._

She then became curious.

 _I know that when we beat them, things will go back to normal. But what will happen after the battle? Will we forget like Sora said? I hope not. I know it's forbidden to know what's beyond our world, but I don't want to forget everything we did on this journey. I guess it's up to them…_

After putting on some fresh clothes she left in the bathroom, Lucy entered her room. But…

"So this is where you live…"

She saw two people that she never thought would be here, sitting at her table. Ansem and Xemnas.

Lucy was in complete shock and was also terrified. She then shouted, "My bed-!"

Ansem snuck up behind her and covered her mouth. She tried to break free of him, but he was stronger.

"Relax.", said Xemnas. "We are not here to fight. We will settle things tomorrow on the fated land."

Upon hearing that, Lucy calmed down, but still remained tense. Xemnas gave a nod at Ansem and he let go of her.

"That's not the point! W-why are you here?", asked a nervous Lucy. "And why'd you bring that guy?!", she exclaimed while pointing at Ansem.

"I am looking for Natsu Dragneel.", answered Ansem.

"Eh, Natsu?! But why did you have to come to my apartment? In fact, how did you find my apartment?"

"We asked some people who were sailing near this building.", said Xemnas.

Lucy was fuming upon hearing that.

"As for why I came to you, the boy is always with you.", said Ansem. "I figured he'd be here with you."

Lucy blushed upon hearing that. "I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about.", she said in denial. She then changed her expression to a serious look. "I don't know where Natsu is. What do you want from him?"

"Not your concern." He then went up to her desk and sat down on the chair.

"Hey, nobody asks you guys to hang out at my place!", she yelled. "When Natsu gets here-"

Ansem smiled. "So you _do_ have a special connection."

Lucy's entire face became red.

"GO AWAY!", she shouted.

"Not until I find the boy."

Lucy sighed. "Geez…"

She went up to her bed and sat on it. But she felt something underneath her sheets and became curious as she checked under the sheets while she was sitting. Ansem and Xemnas were both curious at what was going on. Lucy then became annoyed as she pulled something out of the sheets, a white scarf. Lucy got up and pulled the scarf hard, resulting in a sleepy Natsu and Happy falling out of her bed.

"Are you kidding me?!", she shouted.

"Huh, he was right here.", said Ansem as he came up to her. "Well, I'll be taking my leave."

He then grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him up, but Lucy grabbed Ansem's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing to him?", she asked angrily.

"Like I said, girl. This is none of your concern.", he said as he yanked his hand out of Lucy's grasp.

"There's no way you're taking Natsu away again!"

She tried to grab one of her keys, but black and white thorns appeared around here and she was pulled towards one of her chairs. The thorns wrapped around her body and the chair.

"No!", she said with surprise. She struggled to get loose, but could not. "Let me go!"

Ansem put Natsu over his shoulder while he carried Happy with his arm. Both of them were still sleeping. "I'll see you in the fated land, girl.", he said as he opened the door. "There you will see true darkness." He then entered the door while Lucy was struggling to get free.

"No! Bring Natsu and Happy back!"

But Ansem has already left the room, leaving Lucy and Xemnas alone in the room.

"Let me go right now!", Lucy said demandingly to Xemnas.

"That is not going to happen.", said Xemnas as he came to Lucy, making her nervous. "We have things to discuss ourselves."

"L-like what?", she asked nervously.

"Have you thought about what we've talked about?"

There was a moment of silence as Lucy remembered what Xemnas said to her in Twilight Town.

 _You say you love your Spirits, but you still use them like puppets. Just like we need thirteen seekers of darkness to complete our plan. Your Spirits are just tools for battle and nothing more._

She finally said while looking down, "Yes. I have thought about what you said. You are right. I do tell my Spirits what to do in battle. But it is their choice to fight, despite how dangerous it can be. I cannot go against their wishes."

Xemnas had a serious look on his face, which made Lucy even more scared.

"I see.", he said calmly. "Then your Spirits will suffer greatly at the fated land."

"Why are you doing this?", she asked.

"To make light and darkness balance."

"No. I'm asking why _you_ are doing this. You follow Xehanort in order to obtain his goal, but what do you get out of this? Is there something that you really want?"

There was a moment of silence. Then he said with a cold stare, "Nothing."

Lucy became worried.

 _Nothing?_ , she wondered. _That can't be it. Sure, he is a Nobody, but there's gotta be something he wants._

"Alright." She then smiled at Xemnas, which he became curious about. "But I'll be there if you find something."

"Why are you saying this?", asked a confused Xemnas.

"It's a bit strange to say but… Your voice reminds me of an old friend. He upholds his job no matter what, but he is also strong and cheerful. Even though I just met, he considers me a friend, despite his status and mine. It's just weird hearing his voice from you."

There was a moment of silence. Then Xemnas said coldly, "Unfortunately, I am not him."

"I know."

He then sat down on her bed and pulled out a bunch of pieces of paper that were stacked neatly. When Lucy got a good look at the papers, she gasped. It was the novel she was working on.

"This book is interesting."

"That. Is mine!", she said with an annoying look on her face. "I promised Levy would read it first! It's not even done yet!"

"Really. That explains why there are some things missing." He then got up and placed the papers back on the table. "But there is one more thing I want to ask you." He then grabbed something out of his pocket again and held it in front of Lucy, which greatly shocked her. "Care to explain what happened to this key?"

He was holding Aquarius' broken key.

"GIVE THAT BACK!", she shouted furiously as she struggled to get free again. "That's… That's…!"

"So, this key is special.", he said while examining it. "Though how did it get broken?"

"Please...give it back.", she begged. "That key is important..." She then started to remember the day when it was broken. When Aquarius asked her to destroy the key to summon the Spirit King to save her friends from Tartaros. "She was my friend!"

"'She'?" Xemnas then smirked. He then turned around and summoned a dark corridor "I'll see you at the fated lands, Lucy." He then headed towards the corridor.

"No, give it back! Xemnas!", she shouted while crying.

But Xemnas had already entered the corridor and it disappeared. Immediately after he left, the thorns around Lucy disappeared and she collapsed onto the ground after struggling to get free. Tears fell down from her eyes and onto the floor.

"AQUARIUS!", she cried.

* * *

Natsu was asleep, but he felt warm. When he woke up, there was darkness all around him, but he can still feel the warmth around him.

"Huh? Wasn't I in Lucy's room?", wondered Natsu. He looked around where he was, but it was completely black. "Where did Happy go? Hey, Happy!"

There was no answer.

"Man, where did he go?"

Natsu then heard a voice.

 _You don't belong with them._

"Who's there?!", Natsu shouted.

 _You are a fool for siding with the light._

"The hell does that mean?"

 _You were reborn as a creature of darkness, a demon. They are created for a single purpose: to spread chaos throughout the world. But you decided to side and protect humans, which goes against what demons are._

"Why does that matter? I'm not a demon or a dragon. I'm human. I'm Natsu Dragneel."

 _It does matter. You say that you are human, but you were reborn as a demon. That means you are destined to live in darkness like the rest of them._

"That's not gonna happen.", he said with determination. "I'll say it as many times I can. I'll turn fate into a pile of ashes!"

 _That too is impossible, as fate referred to time not an object. There is no way to defy your fate as there is a strong darkness residing in your heart, waiting to be released. That darkness represents your demon self and there is no way you can get rid of it since you were reborn that way._

"But didn't I destroy the Demon Seed along with the Dragon Seed six months ago.

 _The Demon Seed causes the process of an Etherious becoming a Demon when using it's demotic powers, as well as the proof that something is demonic. Darkness affects everyone and it makes demons stronger and more monstrous than the Demon Seeds affect on them. Darkness will make you stronger._

Natsu growled in anger. "Who are you and what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?"

The voice chuckled.

 _I am…_

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes as he was laying on his side. When he opened them, he saw a hammock that was hung from a tree and a wall and some crates in front of him while on the floor, there was a nice yellow rug there. Natsu then realized that he's in his own house and he was lying on his couch.

"When did I…?", he asked while sounding sleepy.

"That was some dream you had. You kept tossing and turning"

After hearing that, Natsu immediately got up and looked around the room to see where the voice came from. He then saw a figure near the stove and, to his surprise, it was Ansem, who had a delighted look on his face.

"You!", said an angry Natsu as he got up and attempted to charge towards him. But he was suddenly pulled back. "What the hell?" He turned and saw that his wrist was bound together and chained to the wall above the couch.

"Magic Sealing Stones.", said Ansem. "Never thought I would find such a useful item in this world."

"Bastard!", he said while continuing to struggle against his bonds.

"Better settle down."

Suddenly, a small dark bubble appeared in Ansem's arms. Natsu got a closer look at the bubble and saw, with horror, Happy. He was crying and banging on the bubble hard, though no one could hear him.

"Happy!"

"If you just calm down, then we can continue smoothly. Or..." Ansem put his right hand on the bubble. Suddenly, there was electrical power inside the bubble. It affected Happy, who was now screaming in pain.

"HAPPY!"

Natsu begins to violently struggle against his bonds while Happy is still being attacked.

"Become violent in any way and your pet will be dead."

Natsu growled in anger and grinded his teeth. But, he took a deep breath and let all the air out. He was now calm. He went back to the couch and sat on it.

"Seems you know how to listen, boy."

Ansem removed his hand and there was no electrical power inside the bubble anymore. Happy sat there and was in pain.

"Just tell me why you're here."

Ansem walked towards Natsu with Happy, who was still crying, next to him.

"The battle is tomorrow on the fated land. That means you'll be going all out, correct?"

"Duh, it's a battle!"

Ansem smiled. "Glad you understand. Because your fight will release the darkness inside your heart."

"Say what?"

"I sense darkness in your heart and it's a special kind. I can't wait to see it."

"Too bad. Cause that's not gonna happen."

"It will happen. Once this war starts, all of your friends will die."

Natsu gave an angry look but remained calm because if he didn't, Ansem would kill Happy. Natsu then looked at Happy, who was still crying but had a worried look on his face.

"Still not gonna happen.", Natsu said with confidence. "Me and my friends are strong. We made a promise to Sora to help him defeat you guys. All you've guys been doing is talking about darkness and whatever crap you said. You guys better give it your all out there because I'm losing my patience!"

"Don't worry. I intend to go all out.", he said with a sinister look on his face. "I'll torment you before ending your life."

Ansem then put his hand on the bubble, which terrified both Natsu and Happy.

"Wait, don't-!"

The bubble immediately disappeared, dropping Happy on the floor.

"Time's up. I must take my leave."

"Natsu!", shouted a crying Happy as he jumped up onto his lap and cried on his chest. "I was so scared!"

"It's alright, buddy.", Natsu said with a smile. "You okay?"

"Aye…"

"I'll see you on the fated land, boy.", said Ansem as he disappeared through a dark corridor.

"I'll get you out of there, buddy.", said Happy as he got behind Natsu and started to remove the Magic Sealing Stones on Natsu.

"Thanks, buddy."

Natsu then noticed that Happy has a serious look on his face.

* * *

 _Happy heard a door opening and he opened his eyes. He saw that he was entering the house that he and Natsu lived in._

" _Huh…?", he wondered. "Weren't we at Lucy's…?"_

 _Happy then saw Natsu placed on the floor. Happy then looked up and saw Ansem above him._

" _You!", he said with shock. "You're the one we met in Twilight Town!"_

 _Ansem then took notice of Happy. He then grabbed Happy and threw him and the floor. Happy then yelled in pain upon impact and was lying on his back._

" _I have business to deal with the boy.", said Ansem._

" _Leave Natsu alone!"_

 _Ansem then came up to Happy and pinned him on the floor with his foot._

" _Can you really protect him?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Can something so small can protect someone from an ever growing darkness?"_

" _You won't know until you try!"_

" _Yes. That's what they all said. We won't know something until we truly tested it out. However, what if that something were to be destroyed before it could save someone?"_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _This boy has a special darkness inside his heart and what would happen if he found all of his friends dead."_

 _This horrified Happy._

" _The answer is that the darkness will grow until he is completely consumed by it since his personality is anger, pride, and reckless."_

" _That will never happen to Natsu!"_

" _We will see." He then removed his foot and grabbed Happy. He then smirks. "But first, I need you to keep this boy in check."_

* * *

"You alright, buddy?", asked Natsu.

Happy snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, we were at Lucy's, right? She must be worried."

"Yeah, let's go see her."

Happy removed the stones from Natsu and they headed to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Natsu and Happy traveled to Lucy's apartment and when they opened the door, he asked, "Lucy, are you in here?"

When they opened the door, they became worried, as they saw Lucy was crying in her bed.

"What's wrong, Lucy?", asked Happy.

Lucy looked up and saw them. She immediately ran towards Natsu and hugged.

"Natsu! Happy!", she said with relief.

"What happened?", asked Natsu.

"Xemnas and Ansem came over and I saw Ansem take you guys away. And...and…"

"And?", asked Happy.

"And before he left, Xemnas took Aquarius' key!"

She cried even harder on Natsu's chest while Natsu and Happy became shocked at what they just heard. Natsu responded by hugging Lucy tightly. Lucy looked up and saw that he was furious.

"We will get that key back tomorrow!", he said with determination.

* * *

 **Play One Piece new preview music**

At long last, the Guardians and the Mages arrived at the fated land, the Keyblade Graveyard. Where they met the man who started this whole conflict. But when disaster strikes the heroes at this world, the courageous battle begins!

 _ **Next Time! Kingdom Hearts 3:The Fairy Tail Chapter 83**_

 _ **They will not have their way!**_


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

 **Play Fairy Tail Opening 25**

* * *

After a day of rest and reflection, the fated day has arrived. Most people were prepared for battle and the place where they would settle things here and now is the fated land, the Keyblade Graveyard. Some mages from Earth Land went with Sora's group while the others stayed behind due to needing more time and equipment for the battle. The mages that went with them were the mages from Sora's group, the mages from the training team, Levy, and the Raijin Tribe.

The area they just arrived on was covered in dirt, rocks, and dust. There were some mountains in the area, but they all look misshapen and destroyed. This area is the Badlands, leading to the Keyblade Graveyard. There were also many Keyblades scattered throughout the area, but they all looked broken.

Everyone had a serious and tense look on their faces.

"It's time.", said Mickey. "The Keyblade Graveyard is up ahead."

Everyone nodded.

Sora then took notice of something.

"Someone's coming.", he said.

He was right, as a figure was walking towards them, but they couldn't get a good view of him due to the dust blowing in the air. When the figure came closer to them, they got a good view at what the figure looked like.

It was an old man who was bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. His coat has a black lining on its edges. That old man was the original Xehanort, Master Xehanort. He was smiling when he came up to them.

This surprised everyone.

"Is that him?", asked Erza.

"Yes.", answered Aqua.

"So why's the old man appearing before us now first, rather than his other cohorts?", wondered Laxus.

"I don't know…", said Mickey.

He then stopped in front of them and he smirked.

"Legend has it that darkness once covered the world.", he said. "We know so little about the Keyblade War-only that it was just the beginning. If ruin brings about creation, what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of?"

A dark corridor appeared on the right of Xehanort. Ansem appeared from the corridor.

"Or will all of creation be instead returned to the shadows?", he said. "Today, we will recreate the legend and see."

Another dark corridor appeared on the left of Xehanort. Xemnas appeared from the corridor.

"But first...your light shines far too brightly.", he said. "It must be extinguished for the truth to be seen."

Lucy tightened her grip angrily, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, both Young Xehanort and Vanitas appeared in front of Master Xehanort.

"Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts.", said Vanitas.

"And break you is what we shall do.", said Young Xehanort. "It has been etched."

The group stood there silently.

"Before we continue…", said Xehanort. "Does he belong to you?"  
A figure suddenly appeared in front of Xehanort. It was Mest, who was completely covered in blood.

"Mest!", shouted the Fairy Tail mages with worry.

"You've been here this whole time?!", asked a surprised Kairi.

"It seems he's been wandering around here for a while.", said Young Xehanort. "We didn't notice at first, but then we noticed that some of our members have been acting strangely."

"They've been attacking each other for no reason.", said Vanitas. "But it didn't take us that long to find out the source of their problem."

"They claimed that they had a strong desire to kill each other.", said Ansem. "Then we realized it was memory manipulation."

"Thanks to the research we studied on Namine, we found the source of the manipulation.", said Xemnas.

"Mest…", said a shocked Lucy. "You changed the Organization members' memories in order for them to kill each other?!"

"You left training for _that?!_ ", asked Lea.

"I did it to end the war…", he said weakly. "We've already suffered from the war against Alvarez."

Young Xehanort then stomped on Mest's left arm, causing him to yell in pain. Someone then left the group and ran up to Xehanort, it was Wendy.

"Wendy?!", said Sora.

"Wendy!", said Charle as she flew towards her.

"Mest-san!", shouted Wendy.

"Stay away!", shouted Mest.

But when she got close, Vanitas charged towards her and kicked her in the stomach. She then crashed onto the ground.

"Wendy!", everyone shouted.

"How could you strike a defenseless girl?!", asked a furious Charle.

"This is a war.", said Vanitas. He then picked up Mest by the color. "Why don't you take your pathetic friend back." He then threw Mest towards Wendy, who was clutching her stomach.

Sherria then went up to them and said, "Don't worry, I'll fix you two." She put her hands on them and activated her healing magic.

Natsu then ran towards Xehanort while igniting his fist.

"You bastard!", he shouted.

But before he could get close to them, a portal of darkness appeared beneath them. It then started to spread throughout the area. Everyone then became tense.

"What's happening?", asked Lucy.

"Everyone get ready!", shouted Erza.

Once the area was completely covered in darkness, Heartlesses, Nobodies, and Unversed started to rain down on them.

"Look at how many there are!", said Sora.

Everyone then became worried.

But Mickey summoned his Keyblade and said, "Okay, gang. Get ready!"

They were all completely surrounded by monsters.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Large numbers of enemies were defeated and a pathway towards a cave is open.

"We'll take care of this!", said Natsu.

"Go after Xehanort!", said Lucy as she changed into her Leo form.

"But what about you guys?", asked Riku.

"You are looking at strong mages from Earth Land.", said Erza. "Now go!"

"She's right.", said Mickey. "We need to end this."

"Can you two stand?", asked Sherria to Wendy and Mest, who were both completely healed.

Both of them nodded.

"Go! End this!", shouted Gray.

The guardians stood there surprised.

Then Sora said, "Let's go, they can handle this!"

They all nodded and ran towards a cave.

"Let's finish these guys off and then we'll kick Xehanort's ass!", shouted Natsu.

"Yeah!", they all shouted as they charged towards the monsters.

* * *

While the mages were fighting off against the monsters, the rest went on ahead traveling through a cave. Eventually, they saw a light and made it outside, which was a large open area with broken Keyblades surrounding the area.

"Alright, we're out.", said Mickey. "Is everybody okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"C'mon, let's go.", said Sora.

Ven then noticed something in the area. He then saw a figure in the dusty air. When the dust cleared, the figure was a young man. He had brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He has a gold badge on his belt and wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. The man's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He also wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. The man also wears armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his armor has a large, ornate crest (colored gold) and a long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red), reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, he has armored boots that are dark brown and gold.

"Terra!", he said with surprise. He then ran after him.

"Ven!", said Aqua.

When Ven got close, he grabbed Terra's hand and said with relief. "Terra! We found you!"

Terra didn't respond. He just looked at him with a blank face.

Aqua came up to them and said worriedly, "Terra, please say you're in there."

Terra then looked at Aqua and his eyes widened. Seeing this, Aqua grabbed Ven shoulder and pulled him away. Everyone then ran up to them.

"What gives, Aqua?", asked Ven.

"I know that you're not him.", she said. This surprised Ven. "Now, let our friend go!"

After hearing this, Terra smiled while looking down. Suddenly, his brown hair started to turn white. When he opened his eyes, his eye color was yellow.

Ven looked heartbroken while the others were cautious.

"He _is_ their thirteenth.", said Mickey.

While there was a dark aura around him, Xehanort smirked. "Today is the day you all lose."

"What?!", question Aqua.

"Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not." He then summoned his Keyblade. "The X-blade will still be forged."

Sora then said with a serious look, "We're not gonna lose to you."

Xehanort smirked again and disappeared, surprising everyone. Everyone looked around, but there was no trace of him. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of Ven and slashed him in the stomach with his Keyblade, sending him flying towards a wall.

Everyone saw with shock what just happened while Xehanort had a satisfying look on his face.

Aqua was horrified as Ven was not moving after the attack.

"Ven!", she shouted.

"That's it!", shouted an angry Sora as he summoned his Keyblade and charged towards Xehanort.

Just when Sora was about to attack him, Xehanort held out his right hand and stopped the blade with a dark bubble. Sora had trouble getting the blade to move. Xehanort then made the bubble explode and Sora was blasted away from him. Xehanort then turned his attention towards Kairi and Lea and charged towards Kairi. Kairi became worried until Lea stepped in front of her and blocked the attack with his Keyblade, but he too was sent flying towards a wall.

"Axel!", shouted Kairi.

Without anyone around, Xehanort lifted his blade up to strike down a terrified Kairi. Seeing this, Sora ran up to them.

"No! Sora!", shouted Mickey while Donald and Goofy ran after him.

When Sora came close to the terrified Kairi, he embraced her in a hug, surprising her as well. Xehanort was about to strike the two down, but Goofy came in and blocked the attack with his shield. Both of them were launched into the air after that attack.

While Xehanort was in the air, Donald put his fist against his chest and was gathering as much magic energy as he could while a magic circle appeared beneath him. This shocked Mickey greatly as the magic circle continued to glow.

After crashing onto the ground, Goofy shouted, "Donald, don't!"

After gathering enough energy, Donald pointed his staff at Xehanort.

" **Zettaflare!"**

Donald fired a large red laser at him. Xehanort tried to block the attack with his arms, but the attack proved too much for him and he disappeared in the laser. The attack then died down until it was completely gone. Once it was gone, the sky was completely clear.

Sora looked amazed, but then he smiled.

But after that attack, Donald dropped his staff and collapsed onto the ground. Sora stood there with complete shock while Mickey and Goofy ran up to Donald to check on him, but he was not moving.

Meanwhile, Aqua went up to Ven's body to check on him.

"Ven…", she said worriedly.

Riku and Kairi were checking on Lea, who was unconscious

"This can't be real.", Sora said to himself.

He then notices a dark portal right behind where Mickey, Donald, and Goofty are. Shadows then started to crawl out of the portal and then they burst out to form a giant tornado.

Riku noticed Sora, who was staring at the Shadows. Riku then ran up to him, put his hand on Sora's shoulder and said in a serious tone, "Pull it together, Sora!" Sora then snapped out of it and was staring at him with concern. "We haven't lost them. They still have their hearts. But we have to protect them."

Sora understood and said, "Right!"

Aqua then came up to them and said, "We stand together."

All three of them ran past Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and summoned their Keyblades to face the Shadows.

"Mickey, Kairi, Goofy, watch the others.", Aqua ordered.

"No, we should all get to safety, while we still can.", said Mickey.

"It's too late for that.", said Riku.

Suddenly, more Shadows were flying in the air, coming from all different directions. They then gathered where the other Shadows were at and joined them in a Demon Tide. But this one is much bigger, as it is the size of a cyclone.

Sora and Riku watch with a tensed look on their faces.

Aqua, who was horrified, said, "It can't be… No…"

She then lowered her Keyblade. A swarm of Heartlesses came out of the cyclone and quickly swept a stunned Aqua away from the group and into the cyclone.

"Aqua!", shouted Riku.

More swarms of Shadows appeared from the cyclone and swept up Ven, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Another one came after Lea, but Kairi used her body to protect him and they were both swept away.

Sora saw Kairi flying towards him and the two attempted to grab each other. But Kairi was quickly taken away into the cyclone.

Sora's eye's were widened with horror at what just happened. He then dropped his Keyblade and collapsed on his knees. He put both of his hands while yelling in agony until he slammed his fist hard on the ground with tears running down his cheek.

"Sora!", said Riku as he came up to him.

"They're gone.", he cried. "Kairi, Donald… Goofy, the King… Gone forever. What do we do?" Riku had a pensive look on his face. "Without them...I… All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Alone, I'm worthless. We've lost… It's over."

Riku stood up while tightening his grip and said, "Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't."

Another swarm of Shadows was coming towards them. Riku then walked up towards them, feeling calm while doing so. He then stopped and pulled his Keyblade back a little while the swarm was charging towards him. When they came right at him, Riku pushed his Keyblade towards them, causing the Shadows to be defeated while also creating a barrier that protected him and Sora. He yelled with all his might while continuing to keep the attack up.

Sora watched Riku with sadness and awe. But Sora gasped as he saw darkness started to appear on Riku's arms and legs. But he still kept going. Sora held out his hand to reach him. But, the Shadows broke through and consumed Riku.

The Shadows then came charging towards Sora. He held out his hands to block it. But everything went black.

* * *

 _And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed, and light expired…_

In a bright room, the boy in black and the boy in white were still continuing their game of chest next to the window. On the gameboard, the white piece with a crown on it was surrounded by black pieces.

The boy in black put one more piece down in front of the white piece and said, "Checkmate." The boy in white was thinking about what to do next. "And so darkness prevails, and light expires. You need a new strategy."

"My move, isn't it?", asked the boy in white.

The boy in black was surprised to hear that. The boy in white then took the white piece and moved it back near his end.

"Huh?", question the boy in black.

"It's not over.", said the boy in white.

"C'mon. That's not fair.", the boy in black complained. "I know I had you."

"Yes, you nearly did. But, a game's no fun if you know where it's going. There's more to light than meets the eye. I told you."

The boy in black gasped as he saw seven white pieces, with stars on them, magically appeared behind the white piece with the crown on it.

The boy in white smiled. "Some light comes from the past."

* * *

Back at the graveyard, the mages had finished off the chords of monsters and they started to go after the guardians.

"Man, those monsters were a pain!", said Natsu.

"At least they're defeated.", said Lucy.

"Now we can focus on our real targets.", said Gray.

"The Organization.", said Gajeel.

"Our comrades are fighting ahead.", said Erza. "We need to catch up and assist them. Let's go!"

"Yeah!", shouted everyone.

They then saw a light at the end of the cave and they all entered into an open area. Everyone looked around to see if anyone was there, but the field was completely empty.

"Seems they've already gone ahead.", said Freed.

"We should get going.", said Elfman.

"Wait.", said Natsu as he, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus were sniffing the air. "I can smell them. But, their trail ends here."

"What?", question Mirajane.

"I don't smell them beyond this area.", said Wendy.

She's right.", said Gajeel.

"Something happened here.", said Laxus.

Levy then noticed something and said while pointing, "Look over there!"

Everyone looked where Levy was pointing at and ran up to it. When they got close, they saw a Keyblade stuck to the ground. But, when they examined it, their expressions turned to shock.

It was Sora's Keyblade.

"That's Sora's Keyblade.", said Happy.

"But what is it doing here?", wondered Charle.

They thought for a moment, but then, their expression changed into horror.

"No...it can't be…", said Natsu.

Tears quickly fell from Lucy's eyes as she said, "They're all dead?"


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Tears quickly fell from Lucy's eyes as she said, "They're all dead?"

"But how can that be?!", question Lisanna. "They were just fine when we left them."

"I can smell someone else here too.", said Laxus.

"Who was it?", asked Erza demandingly.

"I know it was Xehanort, but he also had another smell."

"No way…", said a crying Wendy. "All of our friends..." Charle went up to Wendy and hugged her.

"Wendy…", said Sherria as she too was about to cry.

"If this is a game, I'm not laughing.", said Gray as he tightened his grip.

"Me too.", said an angry Lyon.

"Sora-san…", said Juvia as she started to cry. "Aqua-san…"

Lucy then collapsed onto her knees and cried, "Why?!"

"Somebody's gotta pay!", said Cana.

"Definitely.", said Laxus.

"Kairi and Lea…", said an upset Lisanna. "They worked so hard…"

"I know…", said Mirajane.

"Those bastards…", said an angry Elfman. "How unmanly can they be?!"

"How can they all be wiped out…", wondered a shocked and angry Freed.

"Yeah, they're all pretty powerful.", said Bickslow.

"Could the Organization really be that strong?", question Evergreen.

"Then that means it will be difficult to defeat them.", said Levy.

"I don't care.", said Gajeel. "They're gonna die."

"Agreed.", said Lily.

Happy, who was crying, took notice of Natsu and became shocked. Natsu tightened his grip and gritted his teeth. He was furious.

"Natsu…", said a worried Happy.

"Those bastards…", he growled. "Just killed our friends!" He then looked up into the sky and breathed out a large amount of fire from his mouth in anger. Everyone was then facing him with surprise. "How dare they do that to our friends. They're gonna die!"

Just then, Sora's Keyblade started to glow a blue light. Natsu stopped and looked at the blade and everyone else looked at it as well. A blue image appeared in front of the Keyblade, which was a figure on its knees with its hands on the actual Keyblade. When they all got a closer look, they all became surprised because the figure was Sora.

"Sora!", said Natsu.

"How is he here?!", wondered Lucy.

"That's not him.", said Erza. "I guess he made this."

" _They're gone."_ , he cried. _"Kairi, Donald… Goofy, the King… Gone forever. What do we do? Without them...I… All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Alone, I'm worthless. We've lost… It's over."_

They then heard a voice from the image, but they couldn't hear it right. Sora's expression changed to sadness and awe and then he gasped. He then held out his hands, then tons of scratches appeared on his body with blood dripping down his entire body. Still crying, Sora gritted his teeth and jammed his Keyblade onto the ground. He then noticed his Keyblade began to glow blue and he saw an image of him crying and repeating what he just said.

" _I guess this recorded what happened."_ , he said. _"In that case… People of Earth Land, if you are watching this, we have all died. But I don't want this to be all for nothing."_ He then started to cry again. _"I'm sorry I couldn't do more, I'm weak. I couldn't even save my friends! But I know giving up is not your way. So please...help me."_

After that, the image of Sora disappeared, leaving his Keyblade behind. Everyone stood there in silence, but they were all shocked.

"Sora…", said Lucy. She then noticed Natsu walking past Sora's Keyblade. "Natsu…?"

"Of course.", he said calmly. "That's what friends do." He then took a deep breath, raised his arms, and shouted. "HE'S GONNA PAY!"

Erza came up in front of everyone and said, "We have all heard his message. The Organization is still here and they are gone. We must take on their wills and end this war. Now, let's go!"

"RIGHT!", they all shouted.

They all started to run towards the main graveyard, leaving behind Sora's Keyblade.

* * *

In the main area of the Keyblade Graveyard, there were two crossroads, covered by many Keyblades in the area. At the center of the crossroads were all of the Organization members, who were circling around a member who was badly damaged. The one that was injured was Terra-Xehanort.

"Never thought a duck would do so much damage.", said Larxene.

"Nobody asked your opinion.", said Terra-Xehanort.

Master Xehanort came up to him and pointed his Keyblade at him.

" **Curaga."**

Suddenly, all of Terra-Xehanort's wounds have healed.

"Never though he knew how to use that spell.", said Master Xehanort. "It's considered a forbidden magic."

"Hey, old coot.", said Xigbar. "I hate to break up your magic theory but we got people here."

Master Xehanort and the other Organization members faced one of the crossroads where they saw a group of people coming towards them.

"It's them.", said Ansem.

"Guess they heard what happened.", said Marluxia.

Saix went up to Master Xehanort and asked, "Kill them all, sir?"

"Yes.", answered Master Xehanort.

When the mages came close to them, they stopped. All of them were furious and prepared to fight.

"You came, mages.", said Master Xehanort. "Unfortunately, all of the Guardians are dead. Each one of them suffered in the depths of darkness. And you couldn't save them, how tragic."

After saying that, Natsu emerged from the crowd and walked towards Master Xehanort with furry in his eyes. Master Xehanort looked curious while Ansem and Xemnas, who took notice of Natsu's furry, teleported in front of Master Xehanort.

"Stop right there.", said Ansem.

Ignoring what he just said, Natsu fired two large amounts of fire magic at them. The two blacked the attack with their arms, but they were pushed back a little because of Natsu's overwhelming power. Master Xehanort saw the two get pushed back with surprise, until he noticed that Natsu was right in front of him. Natsu, while growling, then clenched his fist and punched Master Xehanort so hard he sent him flying past the other members of the Organization. He then crashed onto the ground not far from them.

Most of the members of the Organization were shocked at what just happened. Meanwhile, the mages stood there in silence and had no reaction to what Natsu did. Master Xehanort slowly got up after the attack. His nose was bleeding, but he looked unsurprised and serious.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING OUR FRIEND CRY!", he angrily shouted.

Master Xehanort smiled.

"No helping it.", he said as he wiped the blood off. "I can see why you wanted to do that."

Suddenly, a Keyblade was near his face. Natsu then faced the one who had the blade with a serious look. It was Terra-Xehanort.

"Why do you still fight for them?", he asked. "They're weak."

Natsu twitched his nose.

"That smell…", he said.

The other Dragon Slayers twitched their noses and then became shocked.

"That man…", said Wendy with horror.

"He was with the Guardians before their deaths.", said an angry Gajeel.

"This man is responsible?!", questioned Lyon.

Lucy stepped forward and shouted, "Give our friends back!"

"That's not going to happen.", said Saix.

Erza then walked past Lucy. Natsu saw her and he looked worried. Erza had a serious and furious look on her face.

"You bastards.", she angrily said. "How could you take their lives so easily. They had so much ahead of them." She then remembered Aqua crying after rescuing her. "Even those who were suffering were trying to find happiness!"

"Those fools have served their purpose.", said Terra-Xehanort. "The X-blade will still be forged."

In fury, Erza summoned one of her swords and charged forward, while shouting, "Shut up!"

Terra-Xehanort responded by blocking her attack with his Keyblade.

"So you will be my opponent?"

"Making an enemy of Fairy Tail is a decision you will regret!" Both of them jumped away from each other. Erza then re quipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "We would never betray them. We would rather die!"

" **Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!"**

However, Terra-Xehanort quickly dodged the attack by jumping into the air and pointed his Keyblade at her.

" **Dark Volley!"**

He launched multiple dark projectiles at her, but Erza flew past them, causing them to crash into the ground. But suddenly, Vanitas showed up beside her.

"Too slow!", he said when he raised his Keyblade.

He was then kicked in the back of the head and was sent crashing onto the ground.

"What the-?!", he said with shock while getting up.

He then saw Wendy with Charle holding her while she used her Aera magic.

"Wendy…", said Erza.

"Erza-san's fight.", said a serious Wendy. "Don't interrupt it!"

Sherria then came up to Wendy, ready to fight.

"Sherria!"

"Sky Sisters are back in business!", she said.

Charle then let go of Wendy and transformed into her human form.

"Let's go!", she said.

Both girls nodded and charged towards the enemy. Erza smiled and she continued her fight with Terra-Xehanort.

"We shouldn't be standing here.", said Gray. "We got to fight too!"

Suddenly, Xigbar and Larxene appeared above them with their weapons in their hands.

"Shouldn't let your guard down.", said Xigbar.

"Now you losers are dead!", said Larxene.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"**

Gajeel's attack hit Xigbar in the stomach. He felt incredible pain by that attack and crashed onto the ground. Gajeel then went after him and Lily followed him. Meanwhile, Lisanna, in her Wing Form, flew above Larxene and kicked her back until she hit the ground. Everyone else scattered throughout the area.

Marluxia appeared behind Lisanna, with his scythe in his hand. However, Mirajane, in her Satin Soul Form, appeared beside him.

" **Demon Blast!"**

Mirajane launched a large ball of dark energy at him. But Marluxia blocked the attack with his scythe.

"You should never touch her.", she said with a dark tone.

Marluxia looked surprised and charged towards her.

Larxene got up after the attack and angrily said, "Damn you!"

"I'll be your opponent!", said Lisanna as she charged towards her.

Far from Lisanna and Larxene, Gray and Lyon were facing Young Xehanort.

" **Ice-Make: Arrows!"**

" **Ice-Make: Dragonfly!"**

Gray and Lyon fire multiple ice attacks at Young Xehanort. But Young Xehanort transformed his Keyblade into a whip and destroyed all of the ice attacks with a single slash.

" **Ice-Make-"**

Before Lyon could attack, a large object was coming towards him. Lyon blocked the attack with his arms and was sent flying. Lyon crashed onto the ground in pain.

"Lyon!", shouted Gray.

Young Xehanort attempted to attack him with his Keyblade, but Gray blocked the attack with his Ice shield. When Gray saw a good look at the object, he saw it was a claymore and the one that was holding it was Saix.

" **Beast Soul!"**

Elfman, in his Beast Form, charged towards Saix and rammed into him using his shoulder. Saix blocked the attack using his claymore but was pushed back a little. Meanwhile, Lyon got up after the attack and joined Elfman.

"We got this one!", said Elfman.

"Focus on your fight!", said Lyon.

Gray nodded and created an ice sword to fight against Young Xehanort.

"Gray-sama!", shouted Juvia as she ran towards Gray while giving him a serious look.

Gray saw it and understood. Young Xehanort tried to attack him with his whip, but Gray then jumped into the air, dodging the attack and leaving him with Juvia.

" **Water Slicer!"**

The attack flew towards Young Xehanort. He then put up a 360 barrier around him and all of the water blades crashed onto the barrier. He smirked and put the barrier down. But before he could attack her, Gray was flying down towards him.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!"**

A giant ice hammer came flying down towards Young Xehanort.

" **Stopza!"**

The entire area was increased by a giant sphere with clocks on it and everyone in that area stopped what they were doing except for one. Young Xehanort.

"A very clever strategy.", he said. "However I don't have time to deal with this."

He then disappeared into a dark corridor. After he left, the sphere was gone and everyone started to move again while the ice hammer hit the ground, causing the land and ice to become smaller pieces.

"Gray-sama!", said Juvia.

"I didn't get him.", he said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone. I can't sense his magical energy."

"Why would he leave in the middle of a battle?"

"I don't know. But we gotta go help our friends."

Not far from Saix, Lyon, and Elfman, Levy and Mest were fighting against a hooded Organization member.

" **Solid Script: Fire!"**

The word "Fire" appeared in the air and transformed into flames that flew towards the figure. Then the figure summoned something from the air and slashed down the attack. Levy was surprised and got a closer look at what the figure did. When she saw what the figure was holding, she became shocked because the weapon the figure was holding was Sora's Keyblade.

"Hey, isn't that…?", she wondered.

Before she could think any further, the figure attempted to strike her down, but Levy dodged the attack. The figure tried to attack again, but Mest grabbed Levy and they both teleported.

"Why does that Organization member have Sora's Keyblade?", wondered Mest.

The figure then fired a blizzard spell at them, but Mest teleported out of the way. They then noticed that there were some lightning strikes in the area.

Laxus fired multiple lightning strikes from the sky at Riku. But Riku kept a 360 barrier around him and some of the attacks bounced off of the barrier in different directions. Some managed to hit Laxus and he absorbed them.

Riku then disappeared and reappeared in front of Laxus. He then aggressively started to strike him multiple times, but Laxus kept dodging.

While he was attacking, Riku said, "You're pretty good for a fairy. I heard you're the strongest in their guild. I can't wait to see their faces when they see your pathetic self lie on the ground and me over your body. Because that's what happens when people screw with me!"

"Is that so?", said Laxus.

Laxus stopped and when Riku's blade came close to him, Laxus grabbed Riku's writs. Riku looked surprised.

"You what happens when you mess with our family?" Laxus clenched his free fist and there was lightning energy surrounding it. "You get crushed!" Laxus then punched Riku in the face so hard he crashed onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Xemnas was dodging arrows that were fired from Sagittarius. He then fired one of his lasers at him. Sagittarius couldn't dodge quick enough and was hit in the shoulder, causing him pain that made him collapse onto his knees.

"Sagittarius!", said a worried Lucy.

"I-I'm fine…", he responded in pain.

"You did good. You should return to get some rest."

Sagittarius nodded and he disappeared, returning to the Spirit World.

"You see?", said Xemnas. "You led them into this."

Lucy then faced Xemnas with a serious look and grabbed Cancer's key.

"Summoning another spirit? They'll just keep suffering."

" **Star Dress: Cancer Form!"**

Xemnas looked surprised.

"Don't think I'll just use my spirits to do the fighting.", she said. "I can fight too! Now give me back Aquarius' Key!"

She then charged towards him and attempted to strike him, but he dodged it. But still, she continued to land a hit on him.

 _Did she just incorporate the power of her Spirit into her body?_ , he thought.

Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades and two engaged in a double blade sword fight.

While they were fighting, Luxord was watching them not far from where Lucy and Xemnas were fighting. Luxord then pulled out three cards from his deck and threw them towards Lucy.

"Get away from Lucy!"

Before the cards could hit her, the cards were hit by another object causing an explosion that got both Lucy's and Xemnas' attention.

"You have no right to interfere.", a female voice said. "You're so annoying!"

It was Cana.

"Cana!", said Lucy.

Luxord then reappeared next to Xemnas.

"Is there a reason you interfered?", Xemnas asked Luxord.

"I wanted to see how the dear lady would handle two.", he answered. "But I changed my mind now. I found something even better." He then faced Cana. "You there. I assumed that your magic is card based, correct?"

"And what's it to you?", asked Cana.

"How would you like to play a game?"

"A _game_?! At a time like this?!", she exasperated.

"Yes. Life is about taking risks and you, my dear lady, are a worthy opponent in this deadly warzone."

' _Dear lady'?_ , wondered an annoyed Cana.

"Cana, you shouldn't let him get to you.", said Lucy. "He could be tricking you."

"Fine. I'll play your game. What is it?"

"Cana!"

Luxord smiled. "Wonderful. Since we are on a battlefield and you're a mage, you already know what it is."

"A battle to the death?", she answered.

Luxord nodded and charged towards her with two large cards in his hands. He then attempted to attack her with the cards but she quickly dodged, causing the cards to strike the ground.

" **The Prayer's Fountain!"**

She placed a card on the ground and several beams of water came streaming out from it, which they began striking in all directions. Luxord put a card barrier around him and once the attack was finished, both he and Cana went off to fight.

"Cana…", said Lucy.

But Lucy quickly jumped into the air when Xemnas fired several lasers towards her.

However far from everyone else, there's an incredibly tense battle happening.

Natsu and Ansem were fighting in the air, with Happy carrying Natsu. Ansem then fired several disks towards Natsu at great speed.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

All of the blades were burnt away by the attack. The attack even got close to Ansem, but he put his arm over his face to avoid the flames. But then, Natsu emerged from the flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu attempted to attack him with a fiery punch, but Ansem blocked the attack with both arms.

"This is more like it!", said Natsu. "I got tired of you guys talking and no fighting and you're all pretty good. Guess you're not all bark and no bight."

"That can be said to you.", said Ansem. "However, you all die here."

Ansem then pushed Natsu away by spreading his arms out with full force.

"Not happening!"

Near the fight between Natsu and Ansem in the skies, the Raijin Tribe was fighting against Master Xehanort on the ground.

" **Baryon Formation!"**

" **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"**

Both attacks combined to form a large powerful attack. Just when the attack came close, Xehanort raised his hand and part of the ground rose up and the attack hit the rock wall. But after that attack, Freed was above Xehanort using his Dark Ecriture: Wings spell.

" **Dark Ecriture: Destruction!"**

Freed flew down towards Master Xehanort and slashed him with great force. But Xehanort blocked the attack with his Keyblade. The two of them engaged into a sword fight. Freed created two slashes from his sword and Xehanort blocked them with his Keyblade, but the attack was so powerful it pushed him back a little.

"They're not bad.", said Master Xehanort. "I can see why the Guardians needed their help. But, we're ending this early." He then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the sky quickly became dark.

"When did it get so dark out?!", question Happy as he and Natsu looked at the sky.

"I see something in the sky!", shouted Sherria.

"What is that?!", asked Evergreen.

She was correct as there was something falling from the sky. When they all got a closer look, they all became shocked as Heartless, Nobodies, and the Unversed were falling down from the sky.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me.", said an annoyed Gray.

"How are we supposed to fight these guys and also a ton of monsters?", said Bickslow.

"Damn it!", shouted an angry Natsu.

Suddenly, there were several lights in the sky.

"What are those lights?", asked Juvia.

"I can sense magical energy from them.", said Erza.

Wendy smelled the air and she was surprised.

"That smell…", she said. "Could it be?"

"They're late.", said Gajeel with a smile.

Some figures began to fall from the sky. Two figures were covered in white and black energy and continued to get bigger.

" **White Dragon's…"**

" **Shadow Dragon's…"**

" **Roar!"**

Two large magical energies combined into one attack and completely obliterated all of the monsters above them.

Almost all of the Organization members were completely shocked.

"That magic…", said Master Xehanort.

"It's reinforcements!", said Erza.

"Sting! Rogue!", shouted a happy Natsu.

There were others who landed at the sight: Yukino, Rufus, Orga, Minerva, Sorano, Dobengal, Meredy, Richard, Erik, Macbeth, Sawyer, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, Ooba Babasaama, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Sherry Blendy, Jenny, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Nichiya, Master Bob, Bacchus Groh, Rocker, Warcry, Jager, Nobarly, Semmes, Goldmine, Arana, Millianna, Beth, Risley, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, Kinana, and Master Makarov.

"Everyone…", said a joyful Lucy.

"We came to fight.", said Minerva.

"What happened to the Guardians?", asked Macbeth.

"They're all dead.", said Gray.

The mages who arrived became shocked.

"And they're the ones who did it!", said Juvia who was pointing at the Organization members.

"Then we know what to do now.", said Rufus.

"These guys must be stopped.", said Makarov, with Kinana watching over him.

"Master, you shouldn't be here.", said Elfman.

"And let my children do all the fighting? No way in hell!"

Erza then said, "We understood, Master."

Terra-Xehanort attempted to strike Erza while she was distracted, but a barrier was put between him and two other people. Erza saw the two with surprise and smiled. It was Jellal and Kagura.

"Sorry we're late, Erza.", said Jellal.

"It's fine.", she said.

"So this man is a Keyblade wielder?", question Kagura.

"Yes."

"Care for assistants?", asked Jellal.

"Gladly."

"It doesn't matter if there are more of you.", said Terra Xehanort. "You are all destined to fall!"

He then fired dark energy balls at them, but they all quickly dodged them and charged towards Terra-Xehanort.

Everyone else began fighting the monsters that are all over the area. Allowing the mages who were already here to continue their fight against the Organization members.

But then, a giant Heartless appeared from the dark sky. It was pink, the lower part of its body was a pink sphere crystal ball and the rest of its body was a mixture of crystal and gear design. The Heartless was also holding a crystal wand and its name was Jewel Sorceress.

The Heartless then began to fire magical energy from it's wand down at the people who were fighting. Everyone was thrown into the air and they were all screaming.

"Seriously, how many monsters do they have?", said Sting.

"I don't know!", said Lector, who was using his Area magic to fly while holding Sting.

"Enough to wear us down.", said Rogue.

"Fro thinks so too!", said Frosch, who was also using his Area magic.

"Let's get it!", said Sting.

They then charged towards the Heartless. But before they could attack, the crystal sphere from the Heartless began to glow and fired several beams at them. Sting could not eat them, as they were coming so fast and the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds were hit by the attack. All four of them crashed onto the ground. As they attempted to get up, they were suddenly wrapped around black and white thorns.

"What the hell?", question Sting as he struggled to get free.

"What's happening?", wondered Rogue.

"I can't get loose!", said Lector.

"Fro can't get free!", said Frosch.

Master Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas appeared in front of them.

"My guess is that you're the boss!", said Sting.

"You both use light and darkness magic.", said Master Xehanort. "I once tried to create the X-blade by clashing both pure light and pure darkness together, but the result ended in failure. I never thought I would see the day when light and darkness worked together. You two will be of use to us, along with Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon's Slayer."

Sting and Rogue were furious while Lector and Frosch were scared. Meanwhile, the Jewel Sorceress was right near Cana and was about to fire towards her using its wand. The Heartless fired the attack and Cana just noticed it coming towards her. Luxord then vanished away from her while the attack kept coming after her.

But then, someone came in front of her and the attack just broke apart the attack into small cubes.

"Sorry I came late.", said the person who saved her. "I was out on a job and I just got the Master's letter."

Cana looked up and sighed with a smile, because the person who saved her was none other than her father, Gildarts Clive, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

"I was fine.", said Cana. "But thank you."

"It's so wonderful to hear that!", said a happy Gildarts as he was hugging Cana.

"Would you stop that!", said an annoyed Cana as she was trying to get away from him. "We're at war!"

"Right, sorry. Leave this guy to me!"

Gildarts then ran after the Heartless. Cana then went after Luxord.

Meanwhile, the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers and Exceeds were still struggling to get loose. Just then, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and the Raijin Tribe were running towards them.

"Who said you could ditch us back there!", shouted Natsu. "You still have to fight us!"

Evergreen fired Fairy magic at them and the three of them teleported away from the attack. Natsu came up to the Sabertooth mages and burnt the thorns away.

"Thanks, Natsu-san.", said Sting.

Before they can continue talking, Master Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas reappeared in front of them.

"You mages are strong. But you are quite troublesome", said Master Xehanort. "I know you think you can win because reinforcements arrived, but it will soon be proved that hope will be immediately crushed."

"Don't think so.", said Natsu. "If it's one thing we mages know is that we create our own miracles. Nothing is impossible!"

The mages and the three Organization members charged towards each other and they both clashed in a fierce fight.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

The sun was bright in the blue sky and clouds were moving slowly. There was nothing by sky here, but there is a clear figure laying in it. That figure was Sora after that battle. Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw the sky.

He then heard a voice.

"I saw someone here. He was clear."

"Are you sure someone was here?"

"I'm sure. Look, he's still there!"

Sora slowly got up and saw two figures approaching him, a male and female.

The female has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge; large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also had no shoes on.

The male was a young man who was wearing high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant around his neck.

"Ah, he's awake!", said the female as she ran up to him.

"Wait!", shouted the male as he ran after her.

When she came up to him, she held out her hand and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah.", said Sora as he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "Where am I?"

"We don't really know.", the man said. "We're new to this place, but we arrived here a while ago."

"Oh."

"It's not bad.", said the girl. "It's really pretty."

"Yeah. I guess it is." Sora then faced the girl and asked, "I'm sorry but who are you two?"

The girl became surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. My name is Mavis Vermillion."

"My name is Sora." He then faced the man. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Zeref Dragneel."

Sora became surprised. "Huh? You're Zeref?!"

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah. You're that Black Wizard who created demons and you're Natsu's older brother."

Zeref and Mavis then became shocked.

"You know Natsu?"

"Yeah, he's my friend. He said he would help me fight the Organization along with the rest of Fairy Tail and the Earth Land mages."

Zeref and Mavis smiled.

"I see.", said Mavis. "They haven't changed."

"I can see why Zeref knows Fairy Tail, but what's your connection?", asked Sora to Mavis.

"I am the one who created the guild. I am it's first master."

"What?!", said a surprised Sora. "But you're so young and Makarov is so old!"

"It's kind of a long story. Let me just say, I became immortal after casting a forbidden spell."

"Oh." he then faced Zeref. "I'm sorry for asking this, but why did you create all those demons?"

Zeref's smile faded and he had a guilty look on his face. "I was cursed with immortality by the god Ankheram for trying to revive someone. I've always wondered why people live and die and should there be a way to bring back someone. Immortality wasn't the only thing I was cursed with, I also had the Curse of Contradiction which kills anything I come in contact with. It comes out at random and the more I value life, the greater the effect of the curse is. After that I wished to die, so I created demons, known as Etherious, to kill me. But none were successful. After wandering for a few centuries, I saw the rise and fall of mankind and saw how evil they can be. I then created the Alvarez Empire, but I don't get involved in their politics. Then I met Mavis and taught her how to use magic."

Mavis then joined in. "After I became immortal after using a forbidden spell, we met again and he noticed that I too have the curse. It was hard for me to accept it, but when I accidentally killed a friend, I ran away from the guild and met Zeref again. After some events happened, my life force was sucked away when me and Zeref were happy together and I was placed inside a lacrima underneath the Fairy Tail guild. As a result of that, an incredibly powerful magic was created inside of me."

Zeref then said, "After a while, I met Natsu again, but he didn't recognize me. I was heartbroken because he wasn't strong enough to kill me. Eight years later, after the destruction of the first Magic Council, I started to gather my forces from Alvarez to attack Fairy Tail and get Mavis magic power. I wanted to reset time before I became immortal and that Acnologia would not kill all the dragons. But Natsu came in and defeated me. After that me and Mavis both expressed our deep desires to be together and we died."

Sora was taken back a bit by all this.

"Wow.", he said. "That's some story. You don't seem as bad as I thought you did. All you wanted was to not see people suffer. You did do some mistakes, but you still cared for people. Maybe you would've done something different. If you're truly happy here, then that's alright. Besides, everyone has moved on and they're enjoying their life."

"Sora…", said Zeref with surprise.

"You know, you sound like my friend, Ienzo."

"Okay?"

"You mention Acnologia, but who is he? I only heard he was a dragon that nearly destroyed Hargeon and Magnolia."

Zeref explained. "Acnologia, also known as the Black Dragon or the Dragon King, was a cataclysmically powerful Dragon Slayer that can take the form of a Dragon at any time due from his overuse of Dragon Slayer Magic and bathing in the blood of the Dragons he killed. He has complete hatred over dragons and only desires destruction. It was the reason I wanted Mavis' power because he was a great threat to everyone."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I heard he was defeated."

"I guess that means that the Dragon Slayers have completed their mission.", said Mavis. "Now that you know us, why are the Earth Land mages helping you defeat this Organization?"

Sora then explained what he had been doing to Mavis and Zeref.

"So you're a Keyblade wielder and this Organization wants to create a balance of light and darkness by starting a war?", asked Zeref.

"Yes.", said Sora.

"I don't think war will help create that.", said Mavis. "It will only cause destruction and sorrow, which darkness will increase."

"We were about to fight them, but we were attacked and…" He then gasped. "Wait, if you two are here, then does that mean…?"

"We don't know. You were the only one we found. If your appearance is different from ours, there might be a chance for you to leave and find your friends."

"I wondered if they are really here?"

"There must be a way to leave this place.", said Zeref.

"Mind if we help you?", asked Mavis. "You're a friend of Fairy Tail and we want to help you in any way we can."

"Sure.", he said. "Thank you."

The three of them walked in one direction of this place. But after a while, they did not see anything that could help them and they started to become bored. Suddenly, they all heard a voice.

"Can't stay away, now, can you?"

"Hello?", said Sora.

They then looked up and saw a ball of light falling down towards them. When it came to their feet, the ball glowed brightly, causing everyone to look away for a moment.

When the light dimmed, a creature appeared before them. It had grey fur accented by black stripes and had large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, and a white snout. It's limbs are quite stubby, lacking distinct digits, as are their tails. It is dressed in a gold and blue cape, while also bearing a small pink purse around their necks that has a star emblem on it.

"The name's Chirithy.", the creature said. "And this is The Final World."

"I'm Sora."

"My name is Mavis."

"Zeref."

"What's the… 'Final World'?", asked Sora.

"There's nothing else beyond this.", said Chirithy. "You wandered here _more_ than once before on your visits to the Station of Awakening, buuut...I let that slide. The edges of sleep and death touch, and one can't help the occasional crossover."

"Wait, 'death'?"

"Yes. The natural end for those whose hearts and bodies perish together. But some persist, and arrive here."

"Then why are we here?", asked Zeref. "Me and Mavis both died together at the Fairy Tail guild hall."

"You two are special. You did die, but since you're immortal, you ended up here rather than heaven or hell. Because you're immortal, your bodies and souls can't truly be moved on, so this place is like a special sanctuary for people like you."

Zeref and Mavis seemed to understand and accept the answer they got.

"So, my heart and body perished?", asked Sora. "Un, does that mean…"

"Something is holding you here-refusing to let you go. You're hanging by a thread.", said Chirithy.

"What about my friends?"

"I'm afraid that no one else arrived with you. And if they're not here, they're either gone forever, or they're clinging to the world you came from."

Sora then said with determination, "I'm going back!" He then summoned his Keyblade and started to run in a different direction.

"Sora!", said both Mavis and Zeref with surprise.

"Whoa, whoa!", said Chirithy which made Sora stop. "How exactly? You can't just wander out like your other visits."

"What?", question Sora.

"I told you. The other times you came here by your own choice. This time is very different. To become your old self again and return to the real world, you'll have to piece yourself back together in this world first."

"Piece him back together?", question Zeref. "How do we do that?"

"Agh!", said a shocked Sora. "Why am I in pieces?!"

Everyone gave a sweat drop.

"What? No, not literally, of course.", sighed Chirithy. "You're conceptually on pieces. On the inside, who knows, but on the outside you're just fine."

"Oh, okay. You kinda freaked me out there!"

"Oh boy…"

Both Zeref and Mavis chuckled.

"What's so funny?", asked Sora.

"Nothing.", said Zeref. "It's just that you remind me of Natsu."

"Yeah, only Natsu would've said something like that.", said Mavis.

"I guess that's true…", said Sora with a smile.

Chirithy interrupted. "Usually, only a heart can reach The Final World. But since you've clearly managed to retain some kind of form, that can only mean your body was cast into this world as well."

"Okay, so...then if I can find my body, that means I'll be able to go back?"

"Precisely. But there's a lot of you to find. You're going to be busy." Chirithy then disappeared.

After Chirithy had left, multiple Sora's appeared in the area and they showed his complete form. Along with these Sora's, there were small stars that connected and formed a larger star in the area as well. One of the copies came close to Mavis. She then reached for it and put her hand on it's shoulder. But after she touched it, it turned into a ball of light and it flew towards Sora's chest, which then went inside his chest. This surprised them.

"I guess if we touched the copies, you should be able to return to normal.", said Zeref.

"Alright, let's get to work.", said Sora.

But before they could, one of the stars started to glow brightly, blinding them. When the light cleared, they saw a woman lying down.

She was a pale-skinned woman with long dark purple hair, brown eyes, and has a rather voluptuous figure. Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that exposes her back. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.

Sora went up to her and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

The woman slowly opened her eyes and saw Sora standing above her.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora then held out his hand. "Need help?"

The woman looked unsure. But she took his hand and Sora pulled her up.

"Thank you."

"How'd you ended up here."

"I remember I was helping two little girls when time stopped and after giving them power, everything went black."

"Oh."

The woman then saw Mavis and Zeref approaching them. Her expression changed to shock and anger.

"Zeref!", she said as she went up to him.

Zeref was surprised to see her. "You're the one who attacked me on that island."

"I will stop you!"

"Wait!", said Sora. "He's-"

"If you're here to kill me, you're wasting your time.", said Zeref.

"What?", question the woman.

"I'm already dead."

The woman became shocked. "You're dead?"

Zeref nodded.

"Then that means...Crime Sorciere has completed its mission." She collapsed onto her knees. "That's good…" She then started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just relieved. In the past, I wanted to use Zeref to create a world where only mages live so that I can go back in time to kill my mother when I thought she abandoned me at a torturous place, but I was wrong. On my quest I committed many sins in order to gain that power."

"You joined Crime Sorciere to defeat Zeref in order to atone."

The woman looked surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Someone from Fairy Tail told me about it, since me and the members of Crime Sorciere are allies."

"'Allies'? Who are you?"

Sora then explained to her what has been going on.

"I see. So they're helping you fight?"

"Yup."

"I guess that explains why I'm awake here."

"How did you end up here?", asked Mavis.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mavis. I'm a Fairy Tail mage."

"I see. Anyway, it began during the Grand Magic Games in Fiore where seven dragons were attacking the city. All of the mages were fighting and they were getting killed. To save them, I used a forbidden spell to rewind the planet which caused me to age rapidly. A year later, I appeared in this form when time stopped on the planet."

"That must've been Dimaria's magic, Age Seal.", said Zeref.

"That's correct. While there, I activated a forbidden technique on a God Slayer to defeat her, but my physical appearance, as you see now, disappeared from that world."

"So why are you here now in this form?", asked Sora.

"I'm not sure, but I sensed that danger was falling upon my friends and I couldn't stand it."

Zeref came up to her and said, "I am sorry for what I caused. After everything that has happened, I want to atone. That's why we are helping Sora get back to the real world by collecting the copies of him in this place. Please help us."

The woman still looked angry and unsure. But Sora put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You wanted atonement for your sins, now he wants to atone. Everyone deserves a second chance. Please help us. With your help, we can save everyone."

The woman sighed and said, "Alright. I'll help. My name is Ultear Milkovich, I am the daughter of Ur and a member of Crime Sorciere."

"Thank you for your help.", said a smiling Mavis.

"Alright, let's get to work!", said Sora.

After that conversation, they all started to collect the copies, each one returning to Sora. Eventually, Sora began showing his physical form at the top part of his body while collecting his copies, proving that those copies were pieces of him. While collecting copies, they heard the voices of the stars that were there.

" _After long years of service,my one one regret is that I must pass on before my master."_ , one of them said. _"I suspect he will not notice my absence. I doubt he so much as knew my name. Yet how, then, can I explain this sight? The artworks that I was tasked with tending now bear a thin layer of dust. That he feels my absence. Grieves for me. I am awash with gratitude at the thought of it. I must do all that I can to reciprocate..."_

Another one said, " _I was defeated. That was supposed to be it. I'd just...fade away. Yet a part of me remains. But why? I have no regrets. No reason to cling to this life. I turn these questions over in my head again and again, and again and again I remember. Our clash. The feeling of exhilaration. Of pleasure. I would dearly love to cross blades with him again…"_

But Sora took notice of one star and went up to it. Others saw Sora going up to the star and followed him.

When Sora got close, he said, "Hello?"

"Good day.", the star responded.

"Oh cool! You can talk!"

"You look like a person. How is it that you retain your appearance? Are you special?"

Sora then noticed his upper body was not clear anymore. He smiled and said unsurly, "Umm… I'm a little hazy on the details."

"As are we all. Are they special, too?"

Sora turned and saw Mavis, Zeref, and Ultear behind him.

"In a way."

"I see."

"Sorry for disturbing you.", said Mavis.

"It's fine. It's not everyday I get visitors."

"So whose heart are you?", asked Sora.

"No one's anymore. They took away my name-everything about me."

"How terrible…", said Ultear.

"No way. They couldn't have taken away your heart.", said Sora.

"Only because it pines for another.", the star said.

"Yeah? Someone's coming for you?"

"I cannot be certain. He's been changing beyond recognition-his heart replaced with another's. But, were he to regain his old self again, he would be distressed by my absence. So I choose to wait here, where he can find me."

"Good. You have to believe."

"Believe? Oh, you mean know in my heart he will return? Without any proof?"

"Exactly, _believe_. I thought it was all over for me, but a friend of mine looked me in the eye and said, 'You don't believe that.'"

The star chuckled while Sora gave a smile. The others were smiling too.

"So, uh...who did this to you? Heartless steal hearts, so...a Nobody?"

"A...somebody."

"So you were murdered by a human?", asked Zeref.

"Yes."

"Really?", wondered Sora. He then looked troubled. "Hmm… Well, I wish I could help…but my situation's no better." He then sat down next to the star, then the others did the same thing too.

"You must see to the tasks before you first."

"The tasks before me? There's so many."

"All the more reason for you to make an effort."

"She's right.", said Mavis. "All three of us worked so hard to get where we are today for others to be happy."

"Yeah.", said Sora. "You're right. I just wish I knew what to do."

"Here you are on the brink, and yet you hold on to who you are.", said the star.  
"You possess a strong sense of purpose. And in that purpose you will find direction."

"Thank you. I'm really glad we met. You cheer me up. I hope that friend of yours finds you soon."

"We wish the best luck to you.", said Ultear.

"Thank you. Me too."

Sora then said, "Oh, hey. If I see him, I'll tell him that you're here. What's his name?" The star went up towards Sora's ear and whispered something. Once she was done, Sora's eyes widened. "Huh?"

The star backed away and said, "Our secret."

Sora became awkward when she said that.

"I guess she can't tell us.", said Zeref.

"It's okay.", said Mavis.

"Well I have to get going.", said Sora. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye.", said the star.

After leaving the star they continue to gather more clones until there is none left. After the clones were gone, a pink crystal sphere with small pink crystals circling around it appeared in front of them.

"My guess is that this will probably lead you to more of your pieces.", said Ultear.

Sora nodded and they all headed towards the sphere. But, they then heard a voice.

"Sora?"

Everyone turned and saw another star in front of them.

Sora came up to it and said, "Yes?"

The star then said, "It's me, Namine."

"Namine?"

"I'm so glad that you managed to hold on to who you are."

"Who's Namine?", asked Mavis.

Sora explained. "She is a friend of mine and is the Nobody of Kairi, who is another friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you Namine.", said Mavis. "My name is Mavis."

"My name is Ultear."

"Zeref."

"It's nice to meet you all.", said Namine.

"Why are you here?", asked Sora.

"I was in Kairi's heart, but then we were struck by a powerful darkness...and I woke up here."

"And Kairi?"

"I can feel her heart. She's fighting with all her strength to keep you from fading away."

Sora looked sad. "So, the reason I retained my form in this place…"

"It's because she's holding you together."

Zeref and Mavis put their hands on Sora.

"We know what that is.", said Zeref.

"You do?", question Sora.

"It's love!", said Mavis. "She's keeping you alive because she loves you."

Sora then blushed, but he smiled at the same time.

"Go to her.", said Namine.

Sora then snapped out of it and said, "I'm trying. But, what about you? I can't just leave you stuck here."

"It's okay. Really. Kairi is where I came from. So, once she's safe again, Kairi is where I'll return."

"Namine, I know that I'm supposed to thank you. The datascape doesn't count. I need to say the words myself. But...not like this. You and Roxas can't tell me you're okay with this. I know how much you're hurting. I...felt that pain through Roxas."

"He's the one they all miss. It's...not me."

"Wrong. What about me, Kairi, Donald, Goofy? The King! Roxas too, he misses you!"

"You can say that nobody will miss you but that is not ture.", said Mavis.

"Everyone misses someone and they will do anything to see you again.", said Zeref.

"Hear it from him, a lot of people want to see you again.", said Ultear.

"And someone else special I know won't let you down.", said Sora.

"Sora. Thank you.", said Namine.

"Well, then I'm gonna go save Kairi so at least you'll be free of this place. Okay?"

Before leaving, Namine said, "Oh, wait!"

"Huh?"

"While sifting through memories, I spoke to Terra, the Keyblade wielder you've been looking for. He has a strong will, and it keeps him tethered to the realm of light. I'll try tracing that connection. Maybe that'll be enough to tip the scales in the other direction."

"Huh?"

"Umm… Let's just say I've got your back?"

"That part of you-it reminds me of Kairi. Thanks Namine. Oh! That's not the official thank-you!"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, see ya!"

The four of them started to head for the crystal.

"Be careful.", said Namine.

When they all touched the crystal, they disappeared.

* * *

The four of them opened their eyes and saw that they were still in the open sky, but now they were standing on a labyrinth that consists of a multitude of crystalline cubes and pillars, suspended in the sky. Suddenly, the crystal beneath them began to rise, causing them to lose their balance a little. Once they reached the top, they had a perfect view of the area, where tons of Sora clones were wandering.

"What a weird place.", said Sora.

"At least we found more clones.", said Mavis.

"Now we need to collect them.", said Ultear.

"Let's go.", said Sora.

The four of them traveled to every area in the labyrinth and collected more clones of Sora. There was also a blue glowing cube there and whenever someone hits it, the entire labyrinth rotates, making it easier to collect more clones in hard areas. As they collect more clones, Sora's physical form slowly returns to normal on the lower part of his body.

After a while, with Sora's body completely visible, Sora saw another clone coming towards him. Sora then touched the clone and the pink sphere crystal from before appeared in front of him.

"Believe that is it.", said Mavis.

"You're completely whole now.", said Zeref.

"Now you can save your friends.", said Ultear.

"Right.", said Sora.

The four of them touched the crystal and they disappeared from this area.

* * *

The four of them returned to the open sky. Sora was then examining himself as he saw no clear spots on him.

They then heard a noise and the ball of light from before flew down in front of them. The light then transformed into Chirithy and Chirithy landed in front of them.

"I see that you found them all.", said Chirithy.

"Yup!", said Sora.

"Then, isn't it time that you left?"

"Oh, thanks.", said an annoyed Sora while the other chuckled.

"What? I'm doing you a big favor here you know. Don't push it."

"Hey, Chirithy. You still look like you, right? Would you like me to help you find _your_ pieces?"

"Oh, I don't work like that."

"What do you mean?", asked Ultear.

"I'm a Spirit Dream Eater, but a special kind of Dream Eater."

"So, like...you're waiting for someone to rescue you?", Sora asked.

"Mmm...sort of?"

"Well, tell me who! I'll find 'em."

Sora then put his hand against his ear so that Chirithy could tell him. But Chirithy didn't say anything, which made Sora confused.

"Uh, no no no no, that's okay.", said Chirithy. "He doesn't remember the past. Besides, I'm sure that he's much happier with his new friends. But I 'll wait. He'll arrive here one day."

"Okay…" Sora then crouched down so he can be closer to Chirithy. "I'll be back to visit you."

"What?!", said a surprised Chirithy.

"You and me are friends now." He then faces Zeref, Mavis, and Ultear. "And so are you guys."

"Thank you, Sora.", said Mavis.

"I don't know if I should have friends…", said Zeref.

Sora then put his hand on Zeref's shoulder and said, "Since you're dead, your curse won't affect anyone anymore. I know you feel you don't have the right to have friends, but no one should be alone. I'll be your friend."

"Sora…"

"It's been a while since I made a friend.", said Ultear.

"I've missed having friends.", said Chirithy.

Sora smiled. "Well, see ya 'round! And thanks!" Sora then started to walk away from the others, but then he stopped. The others now looked confused. "Umm… Could I get a hint how to save the others?"

"Seriously?", said an annoyed Chirithy. Everyone else gave a sweat drop while chuckling. "Are you a Keyblade wielder, or aren't you? Haven't you already learned how to restore someone's heart after it's been lost?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Restore their hearts? Is that the same thing as...the 'power of waking'?"

"I'm not sure, but...give it a shot?"

"No. This'll take all my heart. Okay."

Sora then summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the ground. A keyhole then appeared and Sora fired a magical lazer at it. The keyhole then started to glow brightly and the ground was broken apart like glass when a magic circle appeared around the Keyhole, which became a pillar of light.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you. I can let some people leave this place using my power, since you're kinda alive. But it will only last for one day. After that, you're back here. But since we don't have a lot of time, I will only be sending one of you to assist him."

"One of us can assist him?", said Mavis. "I should go. My family is fighting, I should too."

"Can your powers be helpful in this situation?", asked Zeref. "I don't think we'll be any help. Our powers revolve around death."

"You're right."

"I will go."

Everyone faces the person who said that. It was Ultear.

"I am still technically alive and my guild is fighting for you. I will assist you in any way I can."

"What is your magic?", asked Sora.

"My magic is Arc of Time. A Lost Magic that allows me to manipulate the 'time' of organic and inorganic."

"That sounds perfect for this job! Thank you!"

"Good luck.", said Mavis.

"Be safe on your journey.", said Zeref. The two were about to head towards the light. "Oh, Sora?" Sora turned to face him. "Tell Natsu that I'm sorry." Sora nodded.

"Look for the light in the darkness!", said Chirithy.

Both Sora and Ultear entered the pillar and left this world.

"Please be safe.", said Mavis.

"Natsu…", said Zeref. "Please help him."

"May your heart be your guiding key.", said Chirithy.

 **Honoring the memory of Keiji Fujiwara. The voice of Axel/Lea from Kingdom Hearts and Toma E. Fiore/Mato from Fairy Tail. We love you 9000. Dammit, why did it had to be that way!**

 **Hey, after I finish this story, I'm planning on writing another one. What story do you want to read: One Piece and Final Fantasy VII, One Piece and Harry Potter, My Hero Academia and Star Wars, or Dragon Ball Super and the Avengers(MCU Version).**


End file.
